


Maybe the Spark Between Us Can Light My Cigarette

by LockDown



Series: Eventually [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 185,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockDown/pseuds/LockDown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a show played at her high school, Carmilla goes out for a smoke. During her break, she meets a sunny brown eyed girl named Laura Hollis, and she just has to get to know her. Lucky for her, Laura is thinking the same thing.</p><p>After learning that their broody friend Carmilla is actually interested in something (or in this case, someone), they are keen on helping. Lafontaine pairs up with Laura's best friend and their own friend, Perry, in hopes to get the two together. As they play matchmaker, they realize they might not just like each other as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Cool so this is the second story I've ever written. Neato.

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla sat in the very back of the theatre, feet propped up on the seat in front of her, watching mindlessly at the "show" on stage. The school was performing some sort of play, or musical. Carmilla wasn't even sure. The only reason she bothered showing up was because her best friend of 7 years, Lafontaine, forced her to with a promise to hook her up with more cigarettes. Of course, Carmilla would never turn down an opportunity for free cigs- even if that meant watching high school students make fools of themselves.

Carmilla sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. Now thinking of cigarettes, she really craved them. Her fingers drummed against her thigh. She couldn't- she promised Lafontaine she'd stay for the whole show. Carmilla turned her head to said friend next to her, their leg crossed over the other, seeming to be intrigued with whatever was happening on stage. Carmilla rested her hands on the back of her head and leaned back. She rolled her eyes and closed her eyelids.

Lafontaine was a big theatre geek. Last summer, they convinced Carmilla to go to a 3 week Summer Acting camp. It was the worst experience of Carmilla's life. Full of "what do you mean you haven't seen this play?" and people with ego's far too big than they should be. Of course, Carmilla enjoyed some part of it. She made out with some girl named Elsie in one of the bathrooms. But the happiness was short lived when this information was spread around the whole entire camp (apparently theatre geeks love to gossip.) She truly hated every thing about that camp. But, Lafontaine asked so she decided to give it a try. They're still making it up to her for that.

Lafontaine was Carmilla's only friend- well, at least the only person in this god damned school Carmilla could stand long enough to list as her friend, or the only person Carmilla ever called her friend. This had to be the worst school, worst town anywhere. 

The town spent half their money over the coarse of 12 years just to build a damn bridge- which again, took 12 years to build. No- not even build. Just fix up a bit.

So, from the wasted money, the schools were shitty. There was literally no requirement to be a tutor; all you had to be was willing to do it. Most of the teachers were shitty as well. They never did a good job teaching the students, and boy were they terrible people. There were a couple of good ones, well basically only one.

Mr. Crawford- the art teacher. He was basically insane, in a sense. Carmilla has had an in-depth conversation with the man about tangerines. All the students loved him, and he actually taught well. The rest of the teachers that taught well were terrible people. The school sucked, the people sucked, and the town sucked. Honestly, Carmilla's surprised she even had one friend. 

It was then that Carmilla heard the abrupt sound of clapping that she realized she had dozed off. She yawned and stretched out her arms and legs, earning a pointed look from Lafontaine.

"Did you seriously fall asleep?" They said in in disbelief. She shrugged in response and jumped to her feet.

"I came to your show, didn't I?" She replied nonchalantly. They rolled their eyes. 

"Yeah yeah." Lafontaine slipped cigarettes out of their pocket and slyly slid it into Carmilla's leather jacket. "I swear to god sometimes the only way I can get you to leave your house is with the promise of cigarettes." They grumbled. Carmilla hummed in agreement and waisted no time in rushing out of the theatre, not even giving a second thought to wait for her friend. 

She just needed to feel the toxins reach her lungs.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Lafontaine sighed as they watched Carmilla scurry off into the dispersing crowd. They knew they were a bad friend for doing this, for letting her addiction rule over her like that. But, it's not Lafontaine's place to say what she can and can't do. Besides, it's the only way they can get Carmilla to actually do things instead of brood all day. It's only a matter of time until she turned 18; at least this way they can control it. There were a lot of reasons why Carmilla smoked too, and it was her only stress relief. They knew she didn't have the best home life. 

Her mother was a highly successful business woman, and always left Carmilla and her brother alone. Carmilla always took care of Will, though he never appreciated it. He always would disappear without telling Carmilla where he went, would always make her worry. They had another sibling; Mattie. But she took after their mother, being her second hand woman. With her whole family blaming her for her father's death, they knew it was hard for Carmilla.

A few years ago, Carmilla had an addiction to pills. Her father was trying to drive her to rehab, but she grabbed the wheel and forced them to swerve off the road. He died on impact, and after that, her whole family turned against her. It was sad really, because Carmilla blamed herself too. But Lafontaine didn't blame her; they knew it had to do with the way the drugs affected her brain. Lafontaine was the only person Carmilla has, so they make sure to watch over her in the best ways they can.

They sighed and started walking out with the dispersing crowd, searching for the familiar leather outfit. It was then that they felt an arm hook into theirs. They turned to see their friend of many years, Perry. They smiled widely.

"Hey!" Lafontaine greeted.

"Hey! Did you like the show?" She asked. They shrugged.

"It was alright. Main guy kinda ruined the vibe at the end." Perry and Lafontaine met Freshman year while acting in a play together. The two instantly connected, and became great friends. They were soon trying out for another play, as well as Perry's best friend Laura. Laura Hollis was basically a tiny ray of sunshine, but there's also something dark about her. Lafontaine chose to ignore that part though, because all they wanted to do was pinch the girl's cheeks and listen to her babble on Doctor Who. 

"Hm. Agreed." She looked around a bit. "Have you seen Laura? She was by my side a moment ago." Lafontaine looked around the moving crowd, not spotting the tiny gay anywhere.

"Uh, oh. Tiny gay down!" Perry laughed her sweet laugh. "She can't be that hard to find. I'm sure she's looking for us too. No need to worry." Perry nodded.

"I just... She's so tiny! I worry sometimes." Lafontaine chuckled.

"Come on. Let's just get outside and see if she's there." 

 

**Laura**

 

Laura ventured around outside of the building, trying to escape the dispersing crowd. Just for a moment, she wanted to be alone, to just worry for herself. Sure, she knows Perry is just worried about her. But it'd be nice if just for a couple minutes, she could pretend that people thought she was capable of taking care of herself, that they didn't need to worry.

Laura sighed and started to head to the side of the building, away from the crowd. Ever since she was a kid, people have wanted to take care of her. There's something about Laura that people just want to care of- but not in the good way. They want to make decisions for her. They think that they know what's best and Laura doesn't. People believe that she's some unspoiled virtue that needs to be protected at all costs- but she's not.

When she was 6, her mom died. She never knew much about her, only remembering vague memories. Laura only knows of her mother through pictures and stories. She hardly remembers her voice, her gestures. Only the memory of seeing her die on the hospital bed from a rare disease. Laura's grown up taking care of herself, but people always insist on being over-protective. Random people, her friends, her family. Hell, even teachers. People are always pulling special favors for her, treating her special. Sometimes, it's nice when she needs it. But most of the time, she hates it, and feels like it's excessive.

Laura stopped when she saw a raven haired girl had beat her to the hiding spot of the side of the building. She wore leather pants, combat boots, a black shirt and a leather jacket. She was leaning against the side of the building, her foot resting against the brick wall. Her features were lit from the occasional spark of her lighter, and Laura quickly realized she was trying to light a cigarette. She cocked her head to the side, finding herself intrigued by the girl clad in leather.

_Who is that?_

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla leaned against the building, far away from the crowd outside. She was around the side of the school were no one could see her, trying to spark her lighter. Carmilla rested her cigarette between her lips and cupped around her lighter, trying to block any biting February wind that threatened to make it disappear. 

"Fuck. C'mon." She was getting antsy. Carmilla was craving this for so long, and now it won't even light? She had plenty of fuel, that she knows. This is just the world hating her, trying to remind her yet again not to smoke because that death is too easy. Carmilla shook the lighter, and tried again. _I knew I shouldn't have brought my bic lighter. Great._

"Smoking on school grounds?" Said a soft voice. Carmilla lifted her gaze to see sunny brown eyes staring at her. The girl stood a good couple feet from Carmilla, standing there in a white sundress with buttons running down the middle, looking like a human form of a ray of sunshine. Carmilla smirked slightly, and went back to trying to light her cigarette.

"Got a problem with it?" The girl shook her head.

"No. You just seem to be having trouble." Carmilla shrugged.

"I am trouble, cutie." The girl huffed, and took a couple steps to Carmilla.

"Need help?" Carmilla cocked an eyebrow, and eyed the girl up and down. She definitely didn't seem like the type to smoke- her eyes were too full of hope and body too alive. But, giving the girl the benefit of the doubt, she decided to ask.

"You ever smoke?" As she expected, the girl shook her head. Carmilla scoffed, and started flicking the lighter again. "You wouldn't know how to do it then." 

"I know how a lighter works." Carmilla rolled her eyes. 

"I think I can handle myself just fine." The girl huffed.

"Just let me try." The girl reached up and touched her hand to Carmilla's, and it was then that a flame arose from the lighter, igniting the long-awaited cigarette. The two locked eyes, both in disbelief. Were there more sparks coming from the cigarette, or inside of her from the small touch? She stared into the sunny brown eyes for a moment, both still in momentary bewilderment. When the girl pulled her hand away Carmilla laughed, and lowered her hand, sliding the lighter in her pocket.

"Are you a sorcerer of some sorts?" Carmilla teased, holding her cigarette between her forefinger middle finger. She took a long drag, letting the toxins reach her lungs, calming the craving she's had all evening.

"Maybe." Carmilla let go of the air she was holding, the smoke flowing past her lips. God, it felt good to do that. She waited far too long for that. "So how old are you anyway?" The girl then asked. Carmilla smiled.

"17." Laura cocked an eyebrow.

"And you're smoking?" Carmilla eyed the smaller girl up and down, taking in her appearance. One of her buttons were mismatched, and here she is criticizing her.

"You're one to judge." She said, bringing the cigarette back to her lips. "Especially when one of your buttons is out of place." Carmilla took a victory in the way the girl looked down at her dress, realizing her buttons were done completely wrong. Carmilla laughed coolly and took a drag, letting the toxins invade her lungs.

"Oh, great." Carmilla enjoyed a bit, watching her hands work as she tried (and failed) to re-do the buttons. Carmilla rolled her eyes and rested her cigarette between her lips. _I can't let this go on- this is disastrous._

"Let me." Carmilla ignored the way her heart quickened as she began to fix the girl's buttons. At some point two were undone, and she could see her toned stomach. Any other day, and Carmilla would've been tossing sarcastic comments and acting cruel to the girl in an attempt to push her away. However, there was something different with the smaller girl, but Carmilla will think about it later. Right now, she just needs to fix these god forsaken buttons.

"I think I recognize you from somewhere." Laura suddenly muttered. Carmilla's eyes met hers, and she tried to ignore how close their faces were just then. She looked back down to the buttons.

"You go to this school?" She asked, her cigarette bobbing with her lips. The girl nodded.

"Yeah, but, that's not it. I recognize you from somewhere. I know you." Carmilla picked up her gaze again, only now traced the girl's features. Up close, she realized then that she knew the tiny girl as well. How does she know her? Carmilla cocked her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait a minute. I know you from somewhere too..." Carmilla went back in her memories, trying to figure out where she knew her, when it hit her. "A.C.T Summer camp." Carmilla muttered with a smile, going back to fixing the girl's dress.

"That's right! Oh my god, you were the girl that..." Carmilla nodded.

"Mhm. And you were the chick that sang My Chemical Romance at the final show and got everyone to start screaming and dancing." She smiled slightly at the memory. She remembered how she walked on the stage, and thought about how small she looked. At first she was nervous, stuffing her hands in her pockets, rolling back on her heels. But eventually, the girl started to get more comfortable on stage. By the end, the crowd was jumping and screaming, her voice sending chills down everyone's spine.

"I'm Laura. Hollis. Laura Hollis." Carmilla chuckled, and patted her stomach when she finished the last button.

"Carmilla." They locked eyes again. "Great way to meet, huh?" Laura chuckled, and Carmilla had to go back to leaning on the wall to calm her pacing heart. She took another drag of her cigarette, letting it burn her lungs.

"You know, even if you weren't 17 you still shouldn't smoke." Carmilla rolled her eyes, and blew out the smoke in her face. She's heard those same lines in so many different versions; it's become as meaningless to her as air is to a fish. Laura peered at Carmilla, doing her best to look disaffected by the smoke as she crossed her arms. 

"People have been telling me that since the day I started, cupcake. The words have lost meaning." Carmilla brought the cigarette to her lips for another drag. Laura watched as Carmilla blew the smoke out in the air, slowly dissipating to the atmosphere.

"I don't know how you do it." She muttered. Carmilla shrugged, and held it out.

"Wanna try?" She asked, half jokingly. Laura chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, eyeing the toxins between her fingers. To Carmilla's surprise, she shrugged.

"Might as well." _This girl's just full of surprises_. Carmilla smiled.

"Already two minutes of knowing you, and I'm already a bad influence." Laura rolled her eyes. Carmilla cupped her chin and rested her thumb under her bottom lip, tugging down so her lips parted. Laura stared into Carmilla's eyes intensely as she placed the cigarette between her lips. "Take a deep breath, then suck in like you've just seen something really scary." Carmilla watched as Laura's shoulders lifted, immediately grimacing as she started to inhale the cigarette. Carmilla could tell she wanted to cough and sputter out. But hey, this is what she wanted, and Carmilla's glad to prove why she shouldn't smoke

"Hold it..." She commanded, and Laura kept sucking it in. "Hold it..." Tears started reaching her eyes. "And..." Carmilla pulled the cigarette out of her mouth. "Let go." Laura blew out the air with such exaggeration, soon coughing and sputtering. Carmilla simply laughed and brought the cig to her lips, tasting Laura as she took in another drag.

"That's awful!" She exclaimed. Carmilla laughed some more and shrugged.

"That's what you wanted, right?" She coughed and sputtered some more.

"Yeah. But I wasn't expecting _that_. I can literally feel it killing my lungs." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as though it could help the burning in her lungs. Carmilla was glad the girl found the cigarette so disgusting, being sure she'd never do it again. "How do you do it?" Carmilla shrugged and blew out a puff, looking to the stars above.

"It got easier each time. Plus, I don't care too much if my lungs die." She brought the cigarette to her lips again. "God knows every other part of me is already dying." Carmilla muttered before sucking in the poison.

"Poetic." Carmilla hummed in agreement. "So how come I've never seen you around?" Carmilla smirked slightly.

"No one ever notices me, cupcake. It's nothing new." Carmilla pulled in another drag, letting it infiltrate her lungs in some relief.

"You're definitely someone I would notice." Carmilla looked away from the stars and to Laura, who was now closer than she was before. She smiled, and blew smoke in Laura's face. Laura grimaced, and waved away the smoke. "Are you ever going to stop doing that?" Carmilla chuckled darkly.

"It would take a lot to get me to stop smoking." Laura took a step closer, their bodies almost touching in such a way it felt as though she was teasing Carmilla. 

"Like what?" Laura said in a low voice, shooting a shiver down her spine. Carmilla shrugged.

"Who knows?" She brought the cigarette to her lips, but didn't have time to take in a drag because she suddenly felt Laura's lips on her cheek, her hand on her shoulder. Carmilla went wide eyed for a moment, not used to a touch so soft. Carmilla didn't think one's lips could be so soft, that something as simple as this could send a supernova of nerves exploding inside of her. She didn't even notice that Laura had pulled the cigarette away until Laura's lips left her skin. 

"Guess I just found something." Laura muttered, crushing the cigarette beneath her heel. She giggled and scurried off, leaving Carmilla dumbfounded. Carmilla brought her fingertips to her cheek, reliving where Laura's lips once were. 

For the first time in a long while, she didn't feel the need to suck in another cigarette.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

They finally found Carmilla, though somehow she looked lighter. They supposed it was the cigarettes, but there was always something so solemn after she smoked. This was different. They could vaguely see a smile on Carmilla's lips as they made their way to their truck. Clearly, something was up. 

They climbed into the vehicle, Carmilla following suit. The two buckled in, and Lafontaine could smell the perfume Carmilla uses to cover up the smell of cigarettes. Only this time, the underlying smell of cigarettes wasn't as strong. _That's unusual- I must conduct an experiment on this._ Lafontaine cleared their throat and revved the engine.

"So where'd you go?" They asked, pulling out of the school's parking lot in the hectic storm of cars.

"What'd you mean where'd I go?" Avoiding the question- clearly she has something to hide.

"After the show. Where'd you go?" Carmilla took a moment to answer.

"The side of the school." They nodded.

"Ah." They ignored an angry teen honking his horn at Lafontaine. "So what'd you do?" 

"What do you mean what did I do?" Avoiding the question again. _Something happened_. "I just... Smoked." They nodded their head slowly again.

"Mhm." 

"That's all I did!" Getting defensive- another sign. Lafontaine sighed. Whatever happened, they knew she seemed a bit brighter. So as long as it wasn't tragic, it's okay if they push. Carmilla was never one to admit when she was having a good time, or when she was happy. But they can get her to admit why she was.

"Yup." They suddenly realized another tactic they could pull. "I swear to god if you did something damaging..." By suggesting she did something much worse, she'll explain what really happened.

"No, no! I just..." Carmilla sighed and crosse her arms. "I met a girl." It never fails. Lafontaine grinned widely.

"A girl you say?" They teased.

"Yeah. A girl." Carmilla never got crushes, nor would ever get attached to many people. So the fact that she was saying she met someone is a good thing. They need to press on about this and help in every way they can.

"Mind spilling the beans on who?" Carmilla sunk lower in her seat.

"Laura. Hollis. Laura Hollis." Out of the corner of their eye, they saw a rare sight;

Carmilla's genuine smile. 

 

**Perry**

 

Perry walked arm in arm with Laura down the road from the school. Perry lived only a few homes away, so it was only a 5 minute trip to her house. Laura was going to sleep over Perry's that night, and Perry couldn't help but notice Laura seemed more chipper than usual. Sure, the girl was usually a bubbly ray of sunshine, but this was different. Something about her actually glowed, but Perry smelt cigarettes. She wasn't going to confront Laura in the middle of the school parking lot, but now was a good chance to. Because if she's acting this happy, and she smells like smoke; Perry can only worry.

"So where'd you take off to earlier?" She asked, looking down as their feet walked in-sync. _Please don't be on drugs_. Perry thought to herself. Laura sighed with content.

"To the side of the school." Perry furrowed her eyebrows, and looked back to Laura, who still wore a bright smile.

"What were you doing there?" She asked cautiously. Laura sighed with content.

"I met someone." Laura took Perry's hands in hers and started walking backwards. Perry smiled, relaxed that she wasn't on drugs- just attracted to someone. 

"Who's the lucky girl?" She asked, wriggling her eyebrows. Laura laughed and swung their hands back and forth.

"Carmilla." Perry's smile was immediately wiped off her face. Carmilla? Oh no no no. Being friends with Lafontaine meant dealing with Carmilla occasionally, and boy Perry didn't like her. She always acted cool and disaffected, and darn it she can be mean. Laura can't like someone like that- no no. Perry can not allow that.

"You can't fall for her! She's bad news." Laura shrugged, her smiling fading too.

"Stop making my decisions for me, Perry." Perry sighed.

"I'm not, I just... She really is bad news. You know I can smell the smoke, right?" Laura looked down to the ground.

"She smokes. So what?" Perry sighed again.

"Laura, you just met her. You don't know what she's like." Laura shook her head.

"Then I'll find out." Laura snapped back. Perry's eyes went wide and her head went back a bit as if the words were being punched in her face. _Whoa. Laura only lashes out like that when she was passionate about something, or I guess in this case someone..._ Perry sighed. Once Laura meets her, she's sure this crush will go away. It's one of those "bad boy" mentalities; Perry's sure of it. 

She's sure it'll go away once she meets her again.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla sat on her windowsill that night, staring at the stars. She couldn't stop thinking of the girl from earlier, the way she kissed her cheek, the scrunched up little face she makes when she's annoyed. They only talked for a minute or two, but it felt so much longer than that. She touched her cheek again. When she told Lafontaine of Laura, they told her that she was going to be in a play with them, as well as Laura's best friend and Lafontaine's good friend Perry. They said they'd help in whatever ways they can, and Carmilla thanked them.

She wondered why the girl made her heart beat so fast, made her thoughts race, made her lighter finally spark alive like she did every other part of Carmilla as soon as she spoke. Carmilla wanted to know more of the girl with caramel hair and sunny brown eyes, with uneven buttons and a bright smile. She wanted to know more of her. Carmilla smiled at the thought, the name ringing in her head.

_Laura Hollis._

 

**Laura**

 

Laura had escaped onto Perry's roof, sitting on the tiles and staring up at the starry night. The raven-haired girl from before hasn't left her mind all night. She still remembered the way she parted her lips with her thumb, how she stared into her eyes as she put the cigarette between her lips. Laura couldn't believe she was so bold as to place a kiss on her cheek, but it got her to stop smoking. And she kissed her cheek, so that's a plus. Laura sighed, trying to get rid of the overwhelming swelling in her chest at just the name.

_Carmilla._

She has to know more.


	2. Changing Rooms and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla gets Laura to do something not-so-rule-following  
> Lafontaine tries to convince Perry to hop on board the Hollstein ship

**Carmilla**

 

It had been a few weeks since she talked to Laura that night, but they haven't spoken since. Carmilla had spent the days with Laura on her mind, unable to stop thinking about her. She hated herself for it. Hated how she couldn't pick up a cigarette without thinking of her, how whenever her lighter didn't spark she thought of her, how everything just lead to Laura's face in her mind, and how easily she had slipped from her grasp. They don't have any classes together, they're not in the same lunch. They don't have anytime to see each other, no way to see each other.

It was March now, landing on a Monday. Carmilla was currently ditching class, resting on her back out in one of the pods outside of the classrooms. She held her book high above her head, reading the pages while her music blasted through her earbuds. She didn't hear the bell that rang; just noticed the annoying rush of the infestation of students that normally came with it. 

She was reading her book, trying to ignore the crowd when she felt someone tap her knee. She was ready to punch whoever dared disturb her, but all violent intentions were gone when she spotted the warm brown eyes. Laura? Her heart skipped a beat, racing into a pace that pounded harshly inside of her. She maintained her smile as best as she could and tore out her earbuds. Carmilla let her book fall on her chest. The girl who has been on her mind for weeks, who she thought she may never even talk to again, was finally standing before her.

"Hey stranger." Carmilla greeted, her smile finally reaching her cheeks. Laura waved.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Laura said. She picked up Carmilla's legs and sat down, letting them fall back on her lap.

"We have zip classes together." Carmilla replied. She looked around to make note of where she was. Rooms 207-209 around 12:12, just before second lunch she gets out here.  _I'm going to have to remember that so I can visit again._

"I told you; you'd be someone I'd notice if we did." Laura replied, letting her arms rest on Carmilla's legs. Carmilla hummed in response, doing her best to hide how much her heart swelled from the words. "So are you still smoking?" Laura asked, more casually than Carmilla expected. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow. She propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at the girl she had her feet propped up on.

"Why wouldn't I?" Laura shrugged.

"Just wondering." She patted her leg, and even that simple touch was enough to make Carmilla's heart flutter. _Can my heart stop doing that?_ She thought to herself. "So what are you doing out here anyway?" She almost forgot herself for a moment, lost in the sunny brown eyes.

"Ditching." Carmilla said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Wow. That's so bad ass." She said sarcastically. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"It's not meant to be bad ass, cupcake. It's meant to be fun." Carmilla tapped Laura's shoulder with her foot. "Wanna join me?" Laura smiled.

"Maybe next time. I have a test in Calculus today." Carmilla groaned, and fell back down on her back.

"I'm holding you to that." Laura picked Carmilla's legs back up just enough for her to scoot out. Carmilla eyed the girl up and down one more time, taking in how adorable she looked just then, her hands gripping tightly to her backpack, her posture straight, but somehow awkward, 

"Have fun ditching."

"More fun than you'll have." Laura sneered at Carmilla playfully before taking off. Carmilla found herself smiling, but immediately wiped it off. (She's not going to be grinning like an idiot). But somehow, with the interaction fresh in her mind, it crept back onto her expression.

She's definitely holding her to that.

 

**********

 

The next day Carmilla sat in the same position as before, making sure to get there a little early so she wouldn't miss Laura. Carmilla checked nearly a thousand times to make sure she was sitting outside the right class room. Carmilla waited impatiently for the bell to rang, lying to herself by saying she's simply excited to ditch class; not because of the girl. She tried to read her book, but found her mind kept wandering to Laura.

The bell chimed and Carmilla's heart started picking up it's pace. She tried her best to just remain as cool and disaffected as she possibly could, but when she felt someone poke her leg she couldn't stop the smile. Carmilla lowered her book and peeked up at the girl.

"Hey there." Carmilla said, her voice low and inviting. Laura picked up Carmilla's legs and sat down again, letting them rest on her lap, just like they had yesterday.

"Hey." She pointed her chin to the pages in Carmilla's hand. "What book is that?" Actually, Carmilla didn't even know. She was too focused on not having a heart attack that she didn't even know what she was reading. Carmilla turned the book and looked at the cover.

"Beowulf." Carmilla replied, sliding the unread book back into her backpack. 

"Sounds light and frothy." Carmilla hummed in agreement. "Are you ditching again?" She propped herself up on her elbows and gazed at the girl on her mind.

"Maybe." She challenged, wiggling her eyebrows. Laura rolled her eyes, and shook her head lightly.

"You should stop doing that." Carmilla sighed.

"There are a lot of things I should stop doing, cutie." Carmilla smirked slightly. She tapped Laura's shoulder with her foot. "I bet you've never ditched a class." Laura scoffed and raised her eyebrows way to her hairline. 

"Pfft. I have." _There's no way she's ever ditched a class._ Carmilla cocked her head to the side. 

"Really?" She said in disbelief. 

"Mhm." _Does she really expect me to believe this?_ Carmilla thought to herself.

"You know that staying home sick doesn't count, right?" Carmilla teased. Laura narrowed her sunny brown eyes at her.

"I'm aware." Carmilla shook her head. _Unbelievable_. 

"You're totally lying. You've never ditched before." Laura scrunched up her face in the way that could very well make Carmilla's heart melt. The tiny girl crossed her arms.

"Fine. I've never ditched." _She looks like an angry child._ Carmilla smiled widely at the thought. But the very next, she wondered if she could convince the caramel-haired girl to ditch with her. 

"Hey. What class do you have now?" Carmilla asked. Laura looked up and thought about it for a moment as though the ceilings had the answers.

"Uh... Calculus." Calculus? That's ditch worthy to Carmilla. Carmilla pulled her legs off of Laura's lap and swung her hefty bag over her shoulder. 

"Fantastic. We're ditching." She started strutting away, the girl with sunny brown eyes following suit. 

"What! We can't ditch! Where would we even go?" Carmilla turned around, and stopped in her tracks. Laura stopped before her, holding onto her backpack straps tightly. Carmilla smirked and cocked an eyebrow daringly.

"Trust me?" I asked. Laura chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, thinking over Carmilla's words. After a couple seconds, Laura nodded. Carmilla smiled. "Excellent. Come on." She slid her hand in Laura's and started leading her down the hallways, knowing exactly where to take her.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

They sat in World History with Perry, pretending to work on some group project when in reality the friends were just talking. The two had just seen Carmilla and Laura run hand in hand down the hallway, and though Lafontaine found it hilarious, Perry didn't seem to think as much.

"Guess they're getting along, eh?" Lafontaine said, nudging Perry with their elbow. They haven't told her that Carmilla was interested in Laura, so they wanted to know what Laura thought of Carmilla. They completely forgot about that whole interaction weeks ago until they saw them running hand in hand down the halls. 

"Yeah..." Perry replied, her voice trailing off in the distance. 

"Oh come on! It was cute." Lafontaine protested. Perry sighed, her shoulders rising and falling with exaggeration.

"Maybe if it were any other person, but it's Carmilla." Lafontaine raised their eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah. That's why it's so funny." They held their hands out in that 'in a world' type way. "Broody, gay Carmilla, clad in leather, taking off with Laura Hollis; an actual ray of sunshine." Perry rolled their eyes, but a small smile played on her lips. Lafontaine loved that, when she'd pretend to be annoyed even though she's smiling. 

"Well, when you put it that way..." They nudged her with their elbow.

"See? It's pretty funny." Perry sighed again, and started to play with the hem of her shirt.

"It's not that though." Lafontaine cocked an eyebrow. "It's just... Carmilla really isn't, well, the best of people..." They sighed heavily. Being Carmilla's only friend, they only see the good of Carmilla. To every one else, she's insensitive, mysterious, cold- but that's easily gathered from the excessive amount of leather pants. Lafontaine knows that Carmilla isn't bad at heart. She's just scared of getting hurt, so she chooses to push people away instead.

"Carmilla isn't that bad, Perry." Lafontaine defended. Perry started playing with her fingers.

"I know, it's just... I worry about Laura." 

"Yeah. You and the entire human population- girl looks like a Golden Retriever." Perry chuckled her sweet chuckle- one of Lafontaine's favorite sounds. "Look, just let it happen. If Laura doesn't like Carmilla, then she doesn't like her. I just think that they'd be good for each other. Or at the very least, Laura is good for Carmilla." Perry sighed again. How can Lafontaine convince her? "How about this; let's just wait it out. Just let them do their thing, and if they hate each other, they hate each other. But I promise you Carmilla isn't a terrible person, Perr." Perry thought about it for a moment, her face slightly stern like always, brows knit in a scowl and lips pursed. They waited on the edge of their seat for her answer. They know they'd be good for each other- it's a hidden talent they've always had, knowing when two people would work. Perry looked to Lafontaine for a moment, her electric blue eyes gazing into theirs.

"Okay, fine." Lafontaine felt victory wash over them.

"Yes!" They exclaimed.

"But as soon as something goes wrong, I'm blaming you." They shrugged.

"I'll take the blame." Lafontaine replied, highly doubting anything could go wrong.

 

**Laura**

 

Carmilla brought Laura to the girl's changing room next to the gym. The changing rooms were locked while a class was going on, and Laura was confused as to why Carmilla brought her here. But the girl clad in leather looked around, and pulled out a lock-picking kit. Laura's eyes grew three times their size.

"Carmilla!" Laura whispered, looking around for any incoming teachers. "What are you doing?" Carmilla smiled as she started to pick the lock, inserting the tools and moving her hands around expertly.

"Staking vampires." Laura rolled her eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm breaking into the girl's changing room." Laura's heart was pounding in her chest. She's never ditched, never broke into anywhere. Not that she hasn't done anything bad before in her life- she wasn't some pure cinnamon role. But nothing like this, nothing that she could get into serious trouble over. The door clicked and Carmilla smiled. She held one of the tools between her teeth and rattled the door. 

"Um, should we be doing this?" Laura said in a squeaky voice. Carmilla chuckled darkly and pushed the door open.

"Absolutely not." She said, her voice seeming so much lower than Laura's. Carmilla sauntered in, and Laura followed suit. She made sure to shut the door behind them, and for good measure, locked it. The changing rooms were small. Half of it held 3 bathroom stalls and sinks, and the other half was all lockers and benches. The walls were painted white, the lockers blue, and the tiles to the floor grey. Carmilla flickered on the florescent lights, revealing clothes and half-open backpacks scattered about.

"Are we going to get caught?" Laura asked, gripping the straps to her own backpack tightly. She had to admit- this was a bit exhilarating. But very, _very_ terrifying. Carmilla slid the lock picking kit back into her leather pant's pocket. 

"Not if we're smart about it." Carmilla dropped her backpack to the floor casually and laid down on one of the benches. Laura plopped her backpack on the floor and started to fidget with her fingers. Here she was, alone, in a small room with nothing to do, with Carmilla- a girl she barely knew. Laura's eyes hiked over Carmilla's body. Her hands were behind her head, one leg propped up, the other resting it's ankle on top of her knee. She wore leather pants, combat books, and a loose black t-shirt. A slither of Carmilla's hipbone was revealed, and Laura tried to keep her eyes trained anywhere else but there. Carmilla smirked slightly.

"Nervous, cupcake?" From the fidgeting to her bobbing leg, it was clear she was; there was no point in hiding it. Laura sighed. 

"A little." She sat down on another bench, slightly kicking her feet back and forth. Was this awkward? They barely know each other, yet here they are, in a girl's locker room, ditching class. What does Laura say? "So do you do this a lot?" She decided to ask. Carmilla shrugged.

"Only when I want to... Which is a lot." Laura laughed. "You know, it seems whenever we meet I just get you into some sort of trouble. First smoking, now ditching." Carmilla locked eyes with Laura. "What other kinds of trouble could we get into?" Something in the way she said that made Laura's heart skip a beat, a tug at her stomach, staring into the way her eyes somehow darkened. Laura lost her breath for a moment.

"I'm sure there's plenty." Laura replied. Carmilla smirked, and looked back to the ceiling.

"So what's your deal, Hollis?" Laura furrowed her eyebrows.

"My deal?" She echoed.

"Yeah. Your deal."

"What do you mean by that?" Carmilla shrugged, and threw her legs over the edge of the bench so she was facing Laura. Carmilla rested her elbows on her knees and let her arms drape between her legs. 

"Well, if I'm being perfectly honest, I don't know many people who'd escape with a stranger to ditch class." She said with a smirk. Laura smiled slightly, and shrugged. Laura doesn't really have a clue as to why she did either. She was definitely intrigued by the girl, the way she would raise an eyebrow in some sort of dare, the care-free persona she carries. There definitely was something about her.

"I dunno." Laura replied. "Maybe I was just curious." Carmilla cocked her head slightly.

"Curious?" Carmilla echoed. Laura nodded.

"It's not everyday a girl dressed head to toe in leather asks if I want to run away with her." Carmilla chuckled darkly.

"So you don't always do this?" Laura shook her head. 

"Never, really. I'm not really the 'adventurous' type. Well, that's partially because no one will let me." Carmilla arched a perfectly-shaped eyebrow. 

"Let you?" Laura nodded her head and hummed in agreement. "Cupcake, you do know you can make your own decisions, right?" Laura nodded again. That's something she doesn't hear often, and god was it refreshing.

"Oh I know. But apparently everyone else knows what's best for me." Carmilla's eyebrows shot way to her hairline, and she scoffed. 

"That's bullshit." 

"Complete." Laura chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, and leaned forward in her seat. "Maybe that's why I ran away with a stranger in leather; you actually let me run away." Which is true. Usually, people would try and keep Laura from any somewhat bad decision, or at the very least, chastise her for making them. But Carmilla was different. If Laura wanted to make a bad decision, it seems, Carmilla let her. Though, Laura probably wouldn't be making them if Carmilla wasn't involved. She chuckled and pushed herself off the bench, stretching out her arms above her head to reveal her stomach. Laura kept her eyes trained on the girl's dark ones.

"At least it means they care. Be glad you have that." Laura almost sighed out of relief when the girl lowered her arms, hiding her stomach once more. 

"If they could just care a little less..." Laura said. Carmilla pulled out a box of cigarettes, making Laura's eyes go wide. "What are you doing?" Carmilla hit the bottom of the package, causing a cigarette to stick out. She brought it to her lips.

"Uh, what does it look like I'm doing Lauronica Mars?" _Lauronica Mars?_ "I'm going to smoke." Carmilla replied casually, as though it was the simplest answer in the world. She closed the box, sliding it back in her pocket. _Is this girl serious?_

"You can't do that! They're going to smell those from a mile away." Carmilla shrugged and pulled out her lighter.

"Blame Lafontaine for buying me cheap ones then." Laura hopped to her feet. Besides the fact that smoking is terrible, people will definitely know someone smoked in here. And if they smelt the smoke, they would know someone was in here. And if someone saw Laura and Carmilla swing by here, or if someone knew they were ditching then they'd get in trouble.

"People are going to know we were here- and that you were smoking. Weren't you the one who said we won't get caught unless we're smart about it? This is the opposite of smart!" Laura said, hurriedly pacing to Carmilla. Carmilla simply shrugged and started to flick her lighter. "Carmilla." Laura said sternly. Carmilla lifted her gaze to meet Laura's, and for the briefest of moments, she saw something soften in the dark void. She rolled her eyes and pulled the cigarette from her mouth.

"Fine." Laura sighed of relief as Carmilla tucked the cigarette behind her ear, sliding her lighter back into her pocket. "But only because you're already antsy about ditching and I don't want you to get so nervous that you torch everything ablaze." Laura smiled, and grabbed the cigarette from behind Carmilla's ear, examining it between her fingers.

"Why do you even smoke anyways?" She sighed, and took the cigarette back.

"Long story, cupcake." Carmilla held the cigarette up close to her dark eyes, examining the features. "They're my little sanctuary." _Sanctuary? How is something that burns your lungs and chokes you a sanctuary?_

"Sanctuary? How is _that_ a sanctuary? That was the grossest thing I've ever had in my life." Laura replied. Carmilla snickered lightly, and held it out a bit further.

"Wanna give it another go?" She asked with a pout. Laura huffed in disbelief.

"You are unbelievable." Carmilla shrugged laggardly.

"Just being polite." Laura smiled slightly. The girl looked kind of cute just then, how cocky she was acting, the feigned politeness to her mannerism.

"You're going to have to stop eventually." Laura informed her. Carmilla sighed, and placed the cigarette behind her ear again.

"Eventually. Not today." It was then that the bell rang, marking the end of class. Carmilla picked up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "I'll see you around, cutie." Before Carmilla could escape, Laura snatched the cigarette from behind her ear. Carmilla looked over her shoulder, bewildered. Laura shrugged.

"One less cigarette is a fair start to eventually." Laura said. The raven-haired lips curled into a small smirk. She stared at Laura for a moment, something dancing behind her eyes, before she exited the changing room. Laura held the cigarette between her fingertips for a moment, staring down at the toxins in her hand. 

_Eventually._

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla searched for Lafontaine near the end of the day. She has to get to know Laura more, and she knows that Lafontaine and Laura are going to be in a show together. So they have to be friends with her, right? Since that day all those weeks ago Lafontaine and Carmilla didn't really talk about Laura. For Carmilla, it was humiliating enough that she has to admit that she _actually_ has an interest in something that isn't cigarettes or gore. Carmilla could just keep pretending that she never told Lafontaine, but then that would mean she definitely has no chance of seeing Laura again.

She has to do something.

Carmilla finally spotted the friendly ginger and, surprise surprise, they were talking to Perry. Carmilla knew Lafontaine has a crush on Perry, but she also knew that Lafontaine wasn't aware of their feelings. She's sure to be there though to make fun of them when they realize they do. For now, she just needs to keep her eye on the prize.

Carmilla tapped Lafontaine's shoulder, drawing their attention from the curly red head. They grinned.

"Hey Carmilla." They said with a mischievous tone. Oh great- they know something about Carmilla. Carmilla sighed.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" She really didn't want to do this. Carmilla has to actually show some sort of vulnerability, and to top it all off Lafontaine knows something about Carmilla that they can hold above her head. Great.

"Sure." Perry and Lafontaine exchanged a glance before Carmilla dragged Lafontaine away from Ginger 2. Once she was sure they weren't in ear shot, she cleared her throat. Carmilla immediately felt the craving for a cigarette at the mildly-stressful situation. She tugged at the collar of her shirt for a moment. How does she begin?

"I need to ask you a favor." Carmilla muttered bashfully, making sure to add disdain to her tone, folding her arms across her abdomen. Lafontaine raised their eyebrows.

"Anything for my dear old pal Carmilla." They said with their know-it-all grin. Carmilla rolled her eyes. _I can't believe I'm doing this for a little ray of sunshine. God damn it._ Carmilla drummed her fingers over the cigarette pack in her pocket.

"Um. So, are you still friends with Laura?" Lafontaine's grin somehow got impossibly wider.

"You mean, the girl you ran hand in hand with down the halls?" Carmilla felt herself get a bit paler. So that's what they know. Great. Carmilla groaned, making sure they knew she's still cool and apathetic.

"You saw that?" Carmilla fiddled with the package, the craving getting stronger. Lafontaine laughed loudly.

"Oh yeah." Carmilla let out an exasperated sigh and rolled back on her heels. No one was supposed to see that she actually did that. Carmilla isn't a softie- nope. She's just going to hurry this up so she can smoke.

"Look, would you mind throwing a hang out or something? And invite her?" Lafontaine bit the inside of their cheek.

"I don't know her that well." They replied. Carmilla was about to give up, when she remembered the particular red head.

"So? Invite Curly Sue over there, then tell her she can invite Laura." Lafontaine groaned.

"Her name is Perry." Carmilla rolled her eyes. Perry, Curly Sue. Why did that matter? She was just focused on Laura. "But, sure. Who do I invite?" Carmilla didn't care past this point. She got what she needed to be done and now she can finally smoke- she's not going to do over time.

"Don't care. Just as long as she goes." Carmilla scurried off after that, the craving taking over completely. 

That's a step forward, at least.

 

**Perry**

 

Perry and Lafontaine sat cross-legged, facing each other on her bed. It was late in the day. Perry was nervous that they didn't get much done of their project in class, and forced Lafontaine to come over after school so they could at least make some progress. With a little convincing, they agreed. They were about two hours into working when Lafontaine groaned.

"Can't we take a break, Perr? We did double of what we'd normally do." Perry sighed. Well, they did do a lot. Brownies can only take their motivation so far. She pushed her text book aside.

"Fine." Lafontaine fist pumped, and Perry rolled her eyes to cover up her smile. Lafontaine and Perry reorganized the books into a neat pile on Perry's bedside table.

"So guess what happened today?" They said when they were done. Perry raised her eyebrows, waiting for them to continue. "Our friendly broody gay asked me to have a couple people over this weekend." Perry's eyes went wide.

"The girl who hates all of humanity, and wrote a 12 page essay on why we need a new plague asked you to have a hang out?" Lafontaine nodded and hummed a 'mhm'. Perry scoffed in disbelief. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day." They grinned.

"You know why she asked though, right?" Perry titled her head to the side. "She wants a certain tiny gay to go." Lafontaine said, poking Perry's leg with their toe. _What?_ From the few amount of times that she's actually talked to Carmilla, and from what Lafontaine tells her, she knows this girl really hates humanity. All forms of it. She hates large groups of people, hates organized gatherings, really just people all together. So knowing that, Perry's shocked that she'd be willing to hang out with people as long as Laura goes.

"Seriously?" She said in disbelief.

"Mhm. She said that she doesn't care who I invite, as long as Laura goes. But since I'm so terrible at planning parties, I figured you could do it- with my help of course." Perry squealed. She loved organizing parties, events- really anything. She's successfully thrown 12 surprise parties in her life just for the hell of it. Her dream job is to be a wedding planner, which she's sure she'll be because no one can throw a gathering like Perry can. 

"Of course! Just let me get my notebook." Perry scurried off the bed and knelt beside it. She pulled out her blue spiral notebook and hopped back on the bed, pulling the pen that was clipped to the front cover. She scooted next to Lafontaine and flipped to a blank page, writing on top "Gathering" in neatly written blue letters. 

"So do you know if Laura's still interested in Carmilla?" Lafontaine asked. Perry shrugged.

"I don't know. She only talked about her to me once, but you know at the time I didn't really approve. I think I was kind of..." Perry searched for the words. She was a bit over protective that night, and she knows Laura hated when she did that. So she doesn't doubt Laura won't talk to her about Carmilla unless she pushes her too.

"A dick?" Lafontaine asked. Perry nodded.

"For lack of a more PG-13 word, yeah." Lafontaine chuckled.

"It's okay. I know that Carmilla comes across as trouble, but I promise you she's a softie at heart." They nudged Perry with their shoulder. "You saw the way she ran hand in hand with Laura. A hard ass wouldn't do that." Perry smiled. That's true, and Carmilla did have a genuine smile on her face. So maybe she's not as bad as Perry thought. 

"Yeah, I know." She patted their thigh. "Now come on. Help me plan." 

 

**Lafontaine**

 

After a half hour of hard work and relentless planning, they finally organized the gathering. They always thought it was the cutest thing how Perry got excited when she was planning. She loved organization; that's clear. She planned every chance she could, but was especially excited when it was a social gathering of sorts. They stared down at the page before them.

_Gathering:_

_People:_

_Kirsch_  
_Danny_  
_Lafontaine_  
_Perry_ ~~~~ **Perry why are you writing your own name?** This is the list! Laf why'd you write on the list? **Because you're being silly.** Now I have to scribble this out. **Good**  
Laura  
_Carmilla_  
Theo

_When:_

_Saturday, March 11th, 2015_  
_5:30 PM Eastern Standard Time_  
_~~**Perry we know what time range we live in.** Laf stop writing on this!~~ _

_Where:_

_Lafontaine's Residence_  
_~~**That makes it sound fancy. My house is literally a shit show.** LA. FON. TAINE.~~ _

Lafontaine's handwriting was so big and blotchy compared to Perry's neat and tidy one. But they're not surprised. This girl writes down everything- and they mean everything. With all that practice it's no wonder she'd have perfect handwriting.

"There. All done." Perry said with a sense of accomplishment. Lafontaine sighed out of relief and let their had fall back against the headboard.

"Finally." A half hour of that was exhausting to Lafontaine. They really respected Perry for not being brain dead right now. 

"Now all we need to do is text everyone and let them know." Lafontaine groaned. "Oh come on. Don't be such a sour puss. This is the fun part." Lafontaine laughed loudly.

"Sour puss? Really?" 

"Is that a problem?" They shook their head. Honestly, Perry sounded like such a mom sometimes. But they loved it. 

"Nah. Let's just get this over with." 

"Over with? Oh no it doesn't end there. We need to plan what to do!" Lafontaine groaned loudly. Will this ever end? Knowing Perry, probably not. They smiled, watching how hyped she got over this. She's not the worst person to spend this never-ending torture of planning with.

(Even if she's the one causing it).

 

**Laura**

 

Laura sat in her room with her laptop resting on her lap, re-watching Doctor Who episodes. Her Tardis mug full of hot cocoa was held in her tiny hands as she watched mindlessly, taking small sips from the hot beverage. Her little marathon was ruined when she heard a buzz coming from the end of her bed. 

Laura groaned. _Sorry Matt Smith. Duty calls._

Laura slapped the space bar and paused the show. She set her mug down on the beside table and hefted her laptop to the side. Laura half-crawled to the end of the bed where she tossed her phone earlier. Laura held the device in her hands and read the text message.

_**Perry :** Hey Laura! So Lafontaine is throwing a hang out Saturday if you want to go. Let me know :)_

Laura sighed and flopped down on her stomach, resting her chin on her hand. A hang out? Was she even in the mood? Laura didn't mind going to parties or gatherings or whatever Perry decided call them that week. It was Perry who always invited Laura to whatever she was invited to next, and it was Perry who always convinced her to leave the house. Laura didn't mind them, but she was always more of an introvert. Plus, even when she went to these 'hang outs' Perry or someone else was always breathing down her neck. Last time she went to a party, there was alcohol. She was going to drink, but Perry didn't let her. Or Danny. Or Kirsch. No one allowed her to. And she knows why, too.

Laura's father is an alcoholic- if she can even call him that. The times she sees him it's like he's brain dead. It's like she doesn't even have a father- he isn't her father. They hardly talk, or see each other. He spends the majority of the day working, but when he's home he's drunk. He started drinking after her mother died, and for a while he controlled it. But it just got worse and worse, and eventually he became this being that is closer to a wind-up toy than anything.

So her friends are always wary when she wants to drink, but it's so aggravating. She can take care of herself, but no one lets her. Again, everyone apparently knows what's best for her, and apparently Laura hasn't a clue what's good for herself. No no, Laura can't take care of herself it seems.

Laura sighed. Maybe going out this weekend wouldn't be the worst of ideas. It would be nice to hang out with every one too. Actually, she should ask if she can bring JP.

JP is Laura's cousin, and also the only person in her life to not try and make decisions for her. JP lives in a different town, but visits Laura whenever he can. His mom is Laura's dad's sister, and they know that he's an alcoholic. JP is the same age as Laura, so they've been close since they were little. Laura doesn't have any other family besides JP and her aunt. Laura's mother was an only child, and her grandparents were all dead. Since JP and Laura are both only children to single parents, they understand each other, and are extremely close. Laura's friends are either friends or at the very least acquainted with JP, so it shouldn't be a problem if she brings him.

_**You :** Sure. Can I bring JP?_

_**Perry :** Of course!_

Laura smiled. JP was literally the only person in Laura's life that she was close to where she never once has wanted to strangle. As stated before, everyone believes they know whats best for her, tries to control what she does, tries to tell her what to do, you know- over protective bullshit. He's the only one that doesn't do that. Instead, he's protective in the way that he should be. But doesn't try and control her nor make decisions for her in anyway.

_**You :** Hey Dickwad. Wanna join me on an adventure to Lafontaine's on Saturday?_

_**JP (Jiant Penis) :** Am I still saved as Jiant Penis?_

_**You :** Yup_

_**JP :** Then yes_

Laura smiled. Even if the party turned terrible and people were breathing down her neck, she could escape with JP. That is, if he wasn't too involved in the party. If Laura went to a party by herself, she usually left early or took breaks. If she went with JP, he took breaks with her if he wasn't too distracted. If not, she simply took breaks by herself, and he made sure that no one tried to follow her. 

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla sat on the ledge to her windowsill, her poetry book in hand, writing mindlessly about whatever crossed her thoughts. She was in the middle of writing about how posterity can bite her when her phone buzzed. She groaned. _Whoever texted me better be dying_. Carmilla cursed whoever dared to send the text and interrupted her.

She set her book aside and made her way to the phone sitting on her desk. Carmilla groaned once more and rolled her eyes at the name that popped up on her screen.

_**Lafonlame :** Yo_

_**You :** Better be important_

_**Lafonlame :** Saturday. It's happening. My place_

Carmilla perked up a bit, but didn't allow herself to be somewhat happy for long.

_**You :** Is the cupcake going?_

_**Lafonlame :** The cupcake? _

_**You :** Laura_

_**Lafonlame :** Oh! Yeah, she's going. _

Carmilla fought off the smile that dared to spread across her cheeks. Okay; now she can be happy- but not too much. She still is the apathetic, cool and disaffected broody Carmilla.

_**You :** Cool. Thanks, brainiac_

Carmilla tossed her phone aside and immediately went back to writing poetry, finding herself writing of bright eyes masquerading something darker. 

 

**Perry**

 

"We totally have to set them up, Perr!" Lafontaine exclaimed. Currently, the pair were figuring out things to do. It turned into 'how are we going to get Carmilla and Laura together?' for Lafontaine. Perry wasn't big on playing wingman, or wing-woman. Mainly because she was absolutely terrible at it; you can't plan out how someone else will react or say. 

"Mm I don't know Lafontaine. Don't you think they're a little too... Different?" She replied. Perry was still wary on this whole entire "Hollstein Ship" as Lafontaine stated. (Apparently that's a ship name? And an OTP? Perry has so much to catch up on. Luckily, she had the modern dictionary that is Lafontaine to catch her up on it).

"What do you mean by that?" They asked, taking Perry's hand in theirs and playing with her fingers.

"Well, Carmilla's all broody, and y'know- a little mean. And... Laura's a ray of sunshine, and, not mean." Lafontaine rolled their eyes. "I'm just worried Laura will get hurt." Lafontaine sighed, and interlaced their hands.

"You can't protect her forever, Perr. I know that you think it's your duty or whatever, but you can't step in front of Laura whenever there's even the slightest possibility of her getting hurt. If you keep doing that, how will she learn and grow?" Perry sighed heavily. They had a point. But it's not like Perry can help it, and she's not the only one like this with Laura. Laura's gone through to much, is going through too much to be hurt again. But even then, Lafontaine still had a point.

"I know. I know you're right. But I just... She's been through so much, you know? I don't want anything bad to happen to her." Lafontaine nodded, and gently stroked their thumb over Perry's hand. She wondered why it was so soothing, but yet again everything about Lafontaine is soothing to Perry; they're the only ones that can ever keep her sane when things don't go as planned.

"I get that. But, Carmilla isn't some evil she-devil that crushes hearts every chance she gets. I can tell Carmilla is actually interested in her, and she's important enough to Carmilla to actually admit she has an interest. You know that means something." Perry sighed. Yet again, they have another great point. Do they ever stop doing that?

"Yeah, you're right. Again." Perry smiled, and pondered over the thought. Might as well give it a try. "Okay, let's do it. Let's set them up." 

The pair started planning out what they could do for the weekend ahead, and Perry ignored the pestering question of why it felt like she could sit here and hold Lafontaine's hand forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	3. Opening the Mailbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafontaine and Perry try and execute their plans  
> Laura and Carmilla get to know each other some more

**Laura**

 

Laura sat in her room and waited for JP's car to pull up in her driveway. She was sporting a white and grey striped blouse, flats, and tight blue jeans. Laura was really contemplating just staying home and re-watching the Harry Potter series with JP instead, because that seemed more appealing than some party, gathering, hang out- whatever Perry was calling it this week. She didn't even know who was going, or if there was going to be anything involved. 

Laura sighed and sat back on her bed, and made a mental list of the pros and cons of staying home with JP and re-watching the Harry Potter movies.

Cons:

\- No Party  
\- Will be an emotional wreck afterwards  
\- Perry will flip

Pros:

\- Emma Watson

Laura flopped onto her back with a groan. It's just a party after all, and JP is going with her. She can do this- at least for a little while. If it's too much, she can just grab JP and go. Still, staying home does seem more appealing. 

Laura's thoughts were interrupted when a loud honk sounded outside. Party or Harry Potter? The ancient old proverb. If she goes, she might actually have a good time, and after the schoolwork that's been piled on her this week she could use that. Laura sighed heavily.

_Might as well._

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla knows full well that Lafontaine is doing something fishy. They said Carmilla could come early, which she did. But when she saw Perry she wondered what exactly she was doing there early as well. What were they talking about before Carmilla got there?

Carmilla currently sat in Lafontaine's basement with a book in hand and headphones in her ears. She couldn't care less about whatever it was Perry and Lafontaine were mumbling about. Carmilla will tune in when the whole entire reason she's here shows up.

As time went on the friendly prep Theo showed, then Danny. Carmilla still laid on the couch, ignoring the scene around her. Everyone was shocked that Carmilla was actually there; that much she could tell. She barely knew these people, and they knew next to nothing about her- only that she hates all of humanity. Carmilla usually hides in whatever book she can if she is forced to gatherings, or at the very least clings to Lafontaine's side and remains mute. If anyone asks why she decided to finally hang out with the group, she'll say she was promised cigarettes or something. Speaking of, Carmilla realized another reason why she hated this; 

She couldn't smoke.

In technicality she could. But not in Lafontaine's home- they made her promise she never would when she started smoking. It's one of Lafontaine's few rules about Carmilla's smoking. One being to smoke less than a pack a day, and a few more Carmilla didn't care to remember that she's sure she's already broken.

She drummed her fingers over the package in her pocket. How the hell will she last a few hours without one? She could escape out the back when no one's looking. Or she could just leave- that would certainly be less nerve wrecking than this. There's too many people here. Don't they have anything better to do than gather around in Lafontaine's home? There were too many of them. They just needed to stop existing... Or leave. _What is the preppy one doing anyway? Why is he holding a bottle?_

Carmilla stealthily pulled an earbud out and peeked over the book, careful to make it look like she's still apathetic and withdrawn. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

 _Oh. Oh of course. He is beatboxing into the bottle while they go in a circle and rap._ Carmilla sighed and pulled the other earbud out. _Why did I ever expect them to be doing something sane?_ She listened in spite of herself, and internally groaned at the simple and typical rhymes that they rapped. 

"Yo my name is Kirsch." Kirsch? When did he get there? "Nothing rhymes with Kirsch. So my name is Wilson and I'm here with my bros. I'm a respectful guy; I'm not gonna call a girl a ho." Carmilla rolled her eyes. _This. Is. Torture._ A few more boring raps later and suddenly the lime light was on Carmilla.

"Carmilla! Give it a try!" Lafontaine called out. Carmilla didn't bother to take her eyes off the book. She can rap and read- not that hard. Carmilla spun her finger in the air.

"Pick up the pace, Theo." She commanded without a thought. He brought it to something a little faster, much to Carmilla's liking. Carmilla cleared her throat. And, while still reading, began to rap, but much faster than the others. "As each second passes I wonder why I'm wasting my time; it's like I'm hanging off an edge on the border of a line. All of the rhymes are dull and fill me with disdain; none of you would ever be the next Lil' Wayne." That earned a unison "OHHH" from the crowd, but Carmilla ignored it and continued.

"Death would be better than to listen to you imbeciles; in fact let me drop this truth bomb like a missile. None of you can rap it's as simple as that; the only thing to make this durable is a bottle of jack." Kirsch jumped up in the air with the unison of "OHHHs" from the crowd. "I swear it's like you're reading from a children's book; let my words pull you in like a grappling hook." Kirsch started bouncing around, saying something.

"Here I am laying here clad in leather; but you know it's gonna remain no matter the weather. I don't even need to try as the words flow through me; take one look and it's not something you would foresee. But once I open my mouth and the rhymes kick in; you'll want to kick yourself in the ass and throw yourself in a trash bin." Carmilla ignored the cheers and hoots that came from everyone. She saw Kirsch and Theo's bobbing heads bouncing around from the top of the pages, but continued to read despite the fiasco happening.

"Wow. All that and you can rap too?" Said a new voice. Carmilla's heart skipped a beat. _Oh please don't tell me..._ Carmilla lowered her book an inch and stared at the girl from the top of the pages, a tall, lanky boy beside her. Great. Laura just saw Carmilla's little show. She sighed

_Great._

"Jesus christ! Oh my god!" Kirsch exclaimed. "You like never talk! And suddenly you rap? Who knew!" Carmilla rolled her eyes and lowered her book. Lafontaine sat in a chair, laughing extremely hard. Kirsch and Theo continued to bounce around, completely over reacting to the small rap. Danny sat on the couch with her arms crossed and a competitive glare. Perry was laughing, though Carmilla was sure she was just laughing at how hard Lafontaine was laughing. Laura and this boy stood near the end of the stairs, gazing at Carmilla. _This is what I get for coming to a party and actually deciding to participate._ Carmilla thought. She set the book aside and leaned back on the couch she deemed only hers.

"That was incredible!" Theo exclaimed. Carmilla rolled her eyes once more. She hated being the center of attention, and when she was she ignored it and ended it as quickly as possible. She sunk deeper into the couch. _Well, t_ _his is humiliating._

"I told you guys!" Lafontaine said. They quickly hopped to their feet and greeted Laura and JP. Out of all times the cupcake could've walked in, it had to be whilst she was rapping... Not something to focus on. Carmilla wanted to know who was the tall blonde standing next to Laura, and what business he had with her. Was Carmilla wrong when she was told Laura was gay? Was this her boyfriend? Carmilla glared daggers at the boy with a wide smile. _He's too chipper. Why is he that chipper? No ones that chipper._ The boy locked eyes with Carmilla and flashed her a smile. _Too chipper. I'm calling him chippy._

After a few minutes the crowd seemed to calm down, the attention now on this boy that she learned to be named "JP." Apparently he's Laura's cousin, but she still found him all too chipper for her liking. While everyone was turned to JP, she took the opportunity to slip out the backdoor of the basement and to the porch for a much needed smoke break. The amount of people in there combined with the craving was all too overwhelming.

Carmilla hurriedly popped a cigarette out and held it between her lips, her hands desperately working to get her lighter going. She had to make this quick before Lafontaine noticed she was gone; she wasn't in the mood to be chastised. She flicked her lighter once, and it's like the world hated her, because it didn't light. She groaned.

"I swear to fucking god..." Carmilla cursed under her breath. She flicked it again. A spark, but no ignition. "Shitty Bic lighters." She grumbled, continuously trying to spark her lighter.

"Shitty what?" Carmilla jumped nearly 5 feet in the air at the soft voice. She turned around and relaxed upon seeing the cupcake. Carmilla smirked slightly.

"Bic lighters." Carmilla repeated with a nod, her cigarette bobbing on her lips with her words. Laura crossed her arms.

"You know I might be able to understand you better if you took the cigarette out of your mouth." She challenged with a crooked grin. She took slow steps to Carmilla, stopping to a small halt before her. Carmilla leaned back against the wooden railing. 

"Guess you're going to have to adapt, cupcake." Carmilla retaliated. She went back to trying to light the Bic lighter, and what seemed to be her billionth attempt, it finally caught flame. She brought the heat to the cigarette resting between her lips, finally able to breath in the toxins. She hurriedly held the cigarette between her forefinger and middle finger, pulling it out so she could blow the smoke. Carmilla instantly relaxed from the comfort the cig brought, the burning in her lungs.

"How thoughtful of you." Carmilla shrugged.

"I'm a lady of manners." 

"And people say chivalry is dead." Laura said with a small shrug of her shoulder. Carmilla snickered and brought in another drag. God, did it feel good to finally have a taste of the familiar tobacco, to have it infiltrate her lungs like a tsunami over a town.

"So why are you out here, cutie?" Laura sighed and jumped up on the railing, her hands gripping the ledge as her legs swung back and forth. 

"Just needed a break." Carmilla rested her elbows on top of the railings and stared up at the girl, her staring back. _There's something so dark behind those sunny brown eyes..._

"You're supposed to enjoy your friends." Carmilla teased. Carmilla breathed in another huff of her cigarette, slowly, to take in the toxins. Laura smiled slightly, and bowed her head. She tucked a strand of her bronze hair behind her ear, and god was this girl adorable. 

"And you're not supposed to smoke, but here we are." Carmilla's eyes traced Laura's features that seemed to light up in the dusk. The light yellow glow of the setting sun illuminating each strand of her hair, seeming to brighten her smile. The sun seeped through the trees, kissing the girl's tan skin that seemed so smooth just then, glistening in the sun. She didn't realize how long she was holding in her breath until she let it go, watching the smoke go with it.

"Partners in crime." Carmilla said, forcing herself to look away from the girl next to her. 

"What kind of crime have I commit?" Laura asked. Carmilla tilted her head back for a moment, taking in another deep rag.

"None." She said, letting the smoke blow out with her words. Carmilla looked up to Laura through her lashes. "Yet." Carmilla watched as Laura took a sharp breath in, and okay maybe she could've said that without her infamous seduction eyes, but the opportunity was too golden to miss.

"What kind of trouble could I possibly get into?" Carmilla smirked slightly.

"Oh I have all kinds of thoughts about that." She really tried to stop herself from saying that. She really did. But the timing was so perfect and she looked so adorable just then there was no way she could. Laura took another small, sharp inhale, feeding into Carmilla's arrogance.

"You are unbelievable." Carmilla hummed in agreement. "So is that eventually going to happen anytime soon?" Carmilla shrugged.

"Not today." Carmilla brought her hand up to take the cigarette in her lips, but Laura's beat her to it, plucking the cigarette from her lips. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow at the daring girl.

"What are you doing, cutie?" Laura used her free hand to cup Carmilla's chin. She tilted her head up, then planted a chaste kiss to her cheek, sparking alive so many nerves in Carmilla's body. 

"Stopping you." She muttered on her skin, sending a shiver down her spine. Carmilla was lost for a moment of time, her eyes fluttering close, and if she didn't know any better she'd say it was in fact a butterfly that had landed on her cheek, and not the soft lips of the sunny brown eyed girl next to her. When she heard Laura extinguished the cigarette on the railing, she opened her eyes, seeing her flick it out onto the yard. Carmilla couldn't take her eyes off the smaller girl, who's cheeks tinted a slight shade of red. 

"You know I have a whole pack, right?" Laura shrugged and hopped off the railing. 

"One at a time, right?" Carmilla cocked her head to the side and watched as Laura walked to the door, a bounce in her step. Carmilla found her feet chasing after her.

_Who is this girl?_

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Carmilla's disappearance certainly didn't go unnoticed by Lafontaine, but they let it go when they watched her re-enter with Laura. Carmilla's eyes were trained on Laura, watching her every move. _What happened out there?_ They couldn't help but wonder. Lafontaine nudged Perry with the back of their hand and gestured to the pair.

"They're back." They whispered. Perry followed Lafontaine's vision to the duo, spotting their wide smiles and curious eyes. It was like they were trying to figure each other out, dig up the traits to each other's personalities. Perry leaned in closer to Lafontaine, eyes set with determination.

"Think now we should hatch the egg? Or should we open the mailbox?" Don't ask about the names. Perry figured that someone might catch onto their plan to set them up, and instead went with code names for their plans. 'Hatch the egg' was putting on a movie, and 'open the mailbox' was truth or dare. Lafontaine pondered it for a moment. 

"Open the mailbox." They replied. Perry nodded tightly. 

"On it." There was something in the way she looked so determined just then that Lafontaine found they loved. Her knit brows, tight lips, slightly scrunched up nose. They wasn't sure why, but they loved it. They nodded suit, ignoring the feeling and the fluttering in their chest.

_Show time._

 

**Laura**

 

The crew gathered around, sitting on furniture and floors around a coffee table. Laura sat on one couch, her lanky cousin JP sitting between her and Carmilla. Lafontaine sat on a floor chair, Kirsch and Danny next to each other on the floor, Theo on a swivel chair, and Perry on another floor chair next to them. Laura had her legs thrown over JP's lap, her head resting on the arm of the moss colored couch. She kept stealing glances at Carmilla, finding during a few of them were shared. The game of Truth or Dare had just begun. Lafontaine was currently picking someone, tapping their finger to their chin as they pondered over who their next victim shall be.

"Laura." Laura hummed in response. "Truth or Dare?" Laura chewed on her bottom lip. She was scared of what might come from a dare, plus she was quite comfy and didn't want to move, so she decided on the limited option of truth.

"Truth." Laura's known Lafontaine long enough to know that when they have a grin like that on their face, they're up to no good. 

"If you had to have hook up with anyone in this room, who would it be?" They said, earning a round of 'oos' from the crowd. Laura's eyes went wide. Well, the obvious choice is Carmilla, but what if she got weirded out by that? They've only talked to each other a few times after all. Would she get freaked out by it? It's true that Carmilla is her choice, but in fear of making her Carmilla, she went with the other choice.

"Danny." Laura blurted out. _Out of all choices I went with my ex..._ Danny clicked her tongue and pointed to Laura with a wink. Laura laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're such a dork." Laura teased, throwing at empty cup at her. Danny quickly dodged it. 

"I'm a dork?" She challenged.

"Uh-huh. A dork."

"Can we stop the flirting and get on with the game?" JP teased, gently smacking Laura's leg. Laura laughed and shoved him back.

"JP. Truth or Dare?" 

The game continued on, and Laura couldn't help but notice Carmilla's mood had changed. She wondered if it was because she didn't say Carmilla to the question, and she sort of felt bad. Laura wanted to get Carmilla's attention in some weird way to make it up to her. So with her legs still plopped on JP's lap, she slyly poked Carmilla's shoulder with her foot. She pretended like she didn't though, and looked away to the ceiling when Carmilla shot her a glance. When Carmilla looked away, Laura did it again, looking away when Carmilla glanced at Laura once more.

She repeated this process a few more times before Carmilla caught on. Laura and Carmilla locked eyes, and Laura wiggle her eyebrows, earning a small smirk from Carmilla. Laura took victory in that. She narrowed her eyes at Laura, then poked her shin. Laura raised her eyebrows and mouthed "oh really" to Carmilla. Laura scooted down further and poked Carmilla's thigh with her foot. Carmilla threatened to take Laura's sock off. Laura giggled and pulled her foot away, using the other to tap her again. They tapped each other back and forth for a bit before Lafontaine called Carmilla's name, ending the little fiasco.

"Truth or Dare?" They asked. Laura subtly tapped Carmilla's thigh with her foot again, and Carmilla pretended not to notice.

"I'll go with dare." Carmilla replied boldly, though managed to look disaffected. 

"I dare you to waltz with Laura." They said with a smug grin. Laura's heart skipped a beat. Waltz? Carmilla and Laura locked eyes. Does Carmilla even want to do that? Carmilla smiled slightly.

"Do it!" Theo exclaimed enthusiastically. Carmilla raised her eyebrows.

"You want to?" She asked, her voice low and raspy. Laura shrugged, trying not to look as excited as she did.

"Sure." The two hopped to their feet with wide smiles, meeting a foot or two away from the furniture. They stood in front of each other for a moment, both a bit awkwardly. Laura completely forgot that anyone else was there, just focusing on Carmilla. But where does she begin?

"Um, I'll just..." Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand and placed the other on the small of her back. With a tug, she pressed their bodies together. Laura let out a huff of nervous laughter and moved her hand to Carmilla's shoulder. They danced a few steps before Carmilla whirled Laura around, bringing her back. She dropped Laura down into a dip and hovered above her for a moment, her hair making a curtain before pulling her back into the waltz, Laura giggling as they did so. She was surprised at how well Carmilla pulled off the dance, and how easy it was for Laura to follow her as Carmilla did most of the work of the two. Kirsch hooted and Laura was suddenly reminded that they weren't the only ones in the room. She laughed and involuntarily pried herself from Carmilla, holding her hand for a moment before letting go completely.

"That was basically sex." JP teased. Laura rustled his hair before plopping back down. JP groaned, and started smoothing it back out. 

"Since you're in a talking mood, Chippy. Truth or Dare?" Carmilla asked.

"Chippy?" He replied in disbelief.

"You're chipper. So, I'm calling you Chippy." She replied as though it was the easiest answer in the world. "Anyway, Truth or Dare?"

 

**Perry**

 

Perry managed to have a side conversation while the group talked about something that Perry wasn't sure of. 

"Do you think it's working?" She whispered lowly. During the game of Truth or Dare, they got the two to waltz and hug. It was cute, but Perry still wasn't so sure. As stated previously, she never thought she was good at being a wing-woman, so she doubted her abilities. Lafontaine shrugged, and took a sip of their coke.

"They look to be pretty happy right now." They replied nonchalantly. Perry eyed the duo, who were still separated by JP. They were in some unspoken staring contest, both with wide smiles and determined glares.

"I guess." She replied, turning her attention back to Lafontaine. "Do you think we need to do anything else?" They shook their head.

"For tonight? No." Perry sighed out of relief. She wasn't sure how much more longer she could play Matchmaker without screwing up terribly. She rested her head on their shoulder, relaxing immediately. "Still think they don't belong together?" They teased. Perry rolled her eyes and pat their arm.

"They do get along well..." 

"See? I told you!" Perry rolled her eyes again to hide her smile.

"You're always right. You don't need to say I told you so every time." Perry replied. Lafontaine chuckled and took another sip of their drink.

"We're such geniuses." 

 

**Laura**

 

Laura returned home later that night with JP. They were laying on her bed, JP's feet at one end and Laura's on the other. Their heads rested on each other's shoulders, both of them staring to the ceiling above.

"So when exactly  _were_ you gonna tell me about miss cool and disaffected?" JP teased. Laura smiled slightly, instantly knowing who he was talking about.

"There isn't anything to say. I talked to her like 3 times." She folded her hands on her abdomen and crossed her ankles.

"With a girl like her, there's always a story on how you meet her. For example; I met her when she rapped a killer verse." Laura bursted out with laughter. Really, out of all things that she'd expect to walk in on, that was the least of them. Laura sighed.

"Well, I sort of met her after a show my school had. She was smoking. We talked, she fixed my dress. Then the second time she was outside of my classroom. We talked some more. Next day we ditched class together." JP picked his head off of her shoulder.

"Whoa whoa whoa." He said, propping himself up on an elbow. "You ditched?" Laura nodded slowly. JP laughed and placed his head back down on Laura's shoulder. "Good girls gone wild." Laura reached behind her and slapped his chest. He laughed again at her feeble attempt at a smack.

"As I was saying, we talked again. Then, tonight. There really isn't much to it." But there's so much to her.

"You guys were flirting it up with your little game of footsie. Don't think I didn't notice that." He teased. Laura blushed, but rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't _flirting_. Just being friendly." 

"Hmph. Right." He said sarcastically.

"It was!" Laura proclaimed.

"Okay, alright." For a moment, Laura thought she won the argument. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Laura huffed and rolled her eyes. JP brought his watch up and sighed. "I gotta go. Promised Diane I'd be home before 11." Laura was next to sigh.

"Thanks for staying a bit." 

"Anytime little nerd." He held his hand back for a high five. Laura smacked the hand and he crawled out of her bed.

"Feel free to let me know when you admit you have a crush on her." Laura scrunched up her face and tossed a pillow at him. He laughed and caught it with one hand, throwing it back at her. 

"Get out of my house."

"Love you too." JP left her room after flipping her off. Laura sighed, and tucked her hand behind her head.

 _I don't have a crush, right? She's certainly gorgeous- but anyone can see that. She intrigues me, but she must intrigue everyone. I mean, a stunning girl in leather attracts everyone, right?_ Laura sighed through her denial. _No, no I don't have a crush on her. I just want to know more about her is all. I've had that in mind since the beginning._ Laura couldn't stop the smile on her face that came from remembering the way Carmilla held her at the party. She was so gentle when they hugged, her hands so firm yet so tender. She smiled, remembering how she kissed Carmilla's cheek and put out her cigarette. There could be no possible way Laura has a crush on her...

Right?

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla laid down on her roof later that same night, gazing at the stars shining above. She used to love the peace and quiet that came with leaving a gathering. The relief of finally being alone. But something felt off, and she wasn't exactly sure what. Surely it couldn't be the girl with sunny brown eyes, right? Well, she certainly missed her company. Carmilla will admit that much. Is she even thinking of Carmilla at this passing of time? Is she still smiling from when they hugged? From when they waltzed? Do her lips still feel the sensation of kissing Carmilla's cheek like her cheek still felt her lips? Carmilla sighed heavily.

Why can't she shake the girl from her mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	4. After School Specials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Carmilla just can't seem to stay away.

**Carmilla**

 

It was Tuesday now, and Carmilla has barely talked to the cupcake, though that doesn't mean she hasn't spent her days thinking about Saturday. Holding onto each word, each touch, each little interaction. Carmilla was currently deciphering if she should just ditch her next class. She already had an A+ in the class, so what's it to hurt if she just doesn't show up? Just for a day. Additionally, she was just dying to smoke, so maybe she can hide in one of the band rooms- that is, if the band geeks weren't spending their lunch in there. If that's the case, she might have to make some spectacularly violent threats to the geeks squatting there.

Carmilla started to push through the caf, the smell of cheap pizza and the unison buzz of students filling the room. She was mid-way amongst the sea of blue tables and chairs when a particular ray of sunshine caught her eye like a bright light to a dark room.

An involuntary smile spread across her cheeks, and any craving to smoke was forgotten. Laura sat at a table with Lafontaine and others Carmilla didn't care to recognize. She found her feet making their way to the table, an excitement bubbling in her stomach. Laura locked eyes with Carmilla, her bright smile that could warm the coldest of hearts then appearing. She violently waved her hand in the air. Carmilla smiled to herself. _Yes cupcake, I see_ _you._ _  
_

Carmilla halted when she reached the table, her eyes trained on Laura's. 

"Hey." Carmilla greeted. Why did she walk over here? Carmilla suddenly felt self-conscious just standing there.

"Hey!" Laura replied. Does she just stand here? Should she just go? Laura then scooted over and patted her seat. "Come sit." Carmilla hesitated for a moment, nervous to be so close to the girl. But yet again she was just being kind, so there's nothing to stress over. Carmilla plopped down on the empty half of the seat.

"Hey Carmilla." Laf welcomed, wiggling their eyebrows with a shit eating grin. Carmilla rolled her eyes, and it was then that everyone else at the table started to notice her. 

"Oh! Hey Carmilla." Kirsch greeted next.

"Beefcake." Carmilla simply stated. He snorted innocently at the nickname. 

"Ah so the infamous MC Carmilla is back." Danny said with a bit of a bite. Oh right, Danny. AKA the one Laura would hook up with- _don't like that idea, and certainly don't like Xena_. Carmilla gave a curt nod. Carmilla wasn't used to this sudden attention, of actually being acknowledged. It was... Different, to say the least. Carmilla also couldn't dare to turn her head and look at the cupcake to her left, knowing their faces would be so close. Carmilla was already dying with the close proximity they already had- she wouldn't be able to handle their faces being _that_ close. 

"So what are you doing here?" But upon hearing the cupcake talk, her voice inviting, Carmilla turned her head. And wow she was right- their faces were close. Carmilla leaned back a bit so she could actually manage to talk.

"Ditching." Carmilla replied. Laura rolled her eyes. "Well, going for a smoke break." Laura gave Carmilla a pointed look.

"Really?"

Carmilla shrugged.

"Eventually." Carmilla reminded her. Laura nodded, but still seemed bothered.

"Anyway." Lafontaine said, causing Carmilla's attention to drift away from Laura. "We were just talking of hanging out again." Carmilla raised her eyebrows.

"Today?"

Laf shook their head.

"No no. Laura and I have rehearsals today, remember?" They answered.

"Oh. Right." Carmilla didn't want to press into that further. Lafontaine has told Carmilla about the show, but she never listened. She doesn't want to get busted for that. "So when?" 

"This weekend." Kirsch cut in. "My home." He raised his eyebrows twice. Carmilla smirked slightly.

"Am I allowed to go to your humble abode?" She said sarcastically.

"Indeed. Anyone who can rap like that is allowed."

Carmilla rolled her eyes. They're really never going to let her live that down. This still felt weird to Carmilla, however. She's only ever been to Lafontaine's house, and really has only ever had Lafontaine as a... Friend? Can she even call these people her friends? She's been to Perry's a couple times, but that's it. Now she's actually being invited places? And talking to people? And making plans? And she's actually willing to go? Well, as long as the cupcake is. Still. There's something other than cigarettes that will get her to leave the house?

That's peculiar.

 

**Laura**

 

Laura sat in one of the practice rooms with Lafontaine and Perry, working on draining homework and projects before they have to go out to rehearsals. They only had to wait here for an hour, so it was better to stay at the school than to go to someone's home for 30 minutes and come back; more time to do work and easier to stay organized. There were two practice rooms; A and B. They were in A, which was smaller than B. The practice room held a keyboard, a desk with a computer, and two chairs. Laura took the floor, Lafontaine the computer, and Perry the piano chair.

Laura sighed and stretched her arms above her head. The three have only been in there for 10 minutes, but it gets so cramped so easily in tight spaces like this. She just needs to walk around.

"I'm gonna get a drink from the bubbler. I'll be right back." Laura announced as she pushed herself off the ground. Lafontaine grunted and Perry waved her a quick goodbye. Laura turned the handle, but just as she pulled it open someone else pushed, causing the door to fly open much faster than intended. Laura's face was inches from the intruder, and was she was sure she was going to die from the jump in her chest as she saw who it was.

Carmilla stood there, her body leaning on the door with her hand still on the handle, leaning forward. Their faces were inches apart, her black eyes burning into hers.

"Uh, hi." Carmilla muttered.

"Hi." Laura replied breathlessly. Lafontaine cleared their throat, reminding the girls that there were other people there. Carmilla slowly pulled back, her eyes glued to Laura's. 

"So, I'm guessing this room is occupied?" Carmilla said a little more loudly this time. Laura nodded. Carmilla sighed heavily. "Whelp, there goes my plans." But Laura didn't want her to go- she wanted her to stay for some unknown reason. 

"You could come in, you know." Laura leaned against the doorframe. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"You really think you can fit another person in there?" 

Laura shrugged, not yet ready to give up.

"We can try." 

Carmilla smirked slightly, and shook her head.

"Don't think there's enough room, creampuff." 

Laura crossed her arms.

"What were you gonna do anyways?" Laura interrogated, believing she belonged in a 1950s mobster film with how well she questioned her. Carmilla showed the lighter held in her hand, giving it a wave between her fingertips. "Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"As much as I love Carmilla's company, I'd rather her not smoke near me." Perry chimed in. Laura rolled her eyes.

"I'll just be off then." Carmilla said with a sigh, failing to hide her disappointment. Despite herself, Laura grabbed Carmilla's wrist.

"Wait. I'll go with you." Laura announced, surprised at her own desperation. Carmilla cocked her head to the side. "It'll only take a couple minutes, right?" Carmilla nodded slowly. "Great." She looked to Perry over her shoulder. "I'll be back, guys." Laura stepped out of the room and shut the door. She started dragging Carmilla to the secret doors that lead to the back of the school.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Lafontaine and Perry exchanged a glance as the two left. Lafontaine grinned, but Perry seemed more stern, and worried. 

"So they're getting along well." They said giddily. Perry sighed. They knew that she was still wary about Carmilla, but only out of concern for Laura. They also knew that she realizes that Carmilla isn't a bad person, just makes some self-destructive choices and can be rather insensitive.

"I still don't know about this, Lafontaine."

They cocked their eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Perr. When was the last time you saw Carmilla smile like that? And since when has Laura ever been adventurous?" Lafontaine replied. Perry sighed once more. In all the time they've known Carmilla, they've only ever seen her genuinely smile once. And it was when a child had completely face-planted into the pavement. And Laura could be adventurous, sure. But she relied on someone else to push her to be. She was never one to instigate an adventure of any sorts. "You can't deny they bring out good in each other." Lafontaine added for good measure.

"In a sense... Yes. But I just worry she's going to drag her into some trouble." Lafontaine raised their eyebrows way to their hairline. This is what the issue was- Perry being over-protective of Laura. Carmilla wasn't the issue.

"If they get into trouble, it'll only be because Laura suggested it. It's not Carmilla's place to stop her, and if she wants to join her then so be it."

Perry cocked an eyebrow.

"You're supposed to stop Laura; not join her."

Lafontaine rolled their eyes.

"Now you're just being ridiculous. The problem isn't Carmilla." Lafontaine stated. Perry quirked an eyebrow, silently asking what the real problem was. "The problem is you're over protective of Laura." They could see it in her eyes that she realized they were right (as they always are- no surprise there). Perry sighed, only confirming their victory.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess you're right."

(See?)

Lafontaine smiled softly.

"You just gotta relax, Perr. You don't have to baby Laura all the time. That's probably why you're stressing so much." They said, gently tapping Perry's knee with the back of their hand.

"I suppose."

Their smile widened.

"In the mean time, why don't we plan for this weekend? I know how you love to plan."

Perry squealed and clapped, not waisting any time to rip out a notebook.

Lafontaine will never get over the excited and determined look in her eyes when she starts to plan.

 

**Carmilla**

 

The two stood outside in the back of the building, the air warm, sun shining almost as bright as Laura, Carmilla leaning against the wall with an unlit cigarette between her lips, her hand cupping the lighter to block off threatening winds while the other flicked it to life. 

"So why are you still at the school?" Laura asked as Carmilla brought the flame to the cigarette. Carmilla took a deep inhale of the toxins.

"I uh." Carmilla released the smoke into the air. "I wanted to smoke. Mom's home, so I couldn't do it there." Laura nodded. "What about you?" Carmilla decided to take the opportunity while Laura was talking to take an extra long drag, relief from the craving she's had over the day finally reaching her lungs.

"Rehearsals are an hour after school. Lafontaine, Perry, and I chill out in the practice rooms until then to do work, and when it's time to go we go to our theatre." Ah, right. The show. Carmilla wasn't too interested in that, but might as well keep the girl talking so she can keep huffing the poison.

"What show is it?" 

"Phantom of the Opera." 

"Gross."

Laura cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Phantom of the Opera?"

Carmilla shrugged.

"It's so," She blew out the smoke she just inhaled, "typical. The whole entire obsessive-love, you know? Some tortured, seductive artist and a naive, provincial girl looking to him to guidance while he manipulates her. Supposed to be romantic, but really it's fucked up." Carmilla held the cigarette to her lips. "At least it's not West Side Story." She muttered before inhaling another calming drag. As Carmilla had learned, that was the show that was played by the school the night Laura and she met. And my god- that show was awful.

"What's wrong with West Side Story?" Laura challenged, crossing her arms.

"It's just... Too much of an after school special vibe, y'know?"

Laura quirked an eyebrow.

"And a girl in all leather while smoking isn't?" Laura teased, tugging at Carmilla's leather jacket for a moment. Carmilla smirked slightly.

"I just need a brother addicted to drugs and I'm an episode of Degrassi. I've learned to accept that."

Laura laughed her melodic laugh with her bright smile, outshining any light the sun could possibly try to give. Carmilla couldn't help but smile herself at the sight.

"I could say the same. I might as well be a character in Skins. I certainly would fit in."

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow. Skins? That depressing show with all of those really fucked up British teens? This ray of sunshine, a character of that? 

"How come?" She asked. Maybe this was what is so dark behind her sunny brown eyes. Laura shrugged daintily, and smirked.

"We all have our secrets." She said darkly, taking a tiny step closer. Carmilla shook her head with a small smile.

"You're really something else, cupcake." 

"I'd rather be something else than nothing at all."

"And you say I'm the poetic one." Carmilla said. Laura hummed in response. Carmilla took another drag of her cigarette, letting it infiltrate her lungs. She let her head fall back against the brick building. "At least when you're nothing you have no one to disappoint." Carmilla said, thinking of the mother she's failed, waiting for her at home. 

"If it makes you feel any better you have yet to disappoint me."

Carmilla smiled. In all of her 17 years of life, she's never heard something so comforting. She's never felt so secure as she did just then, safe somehow. Carmilla chuckled lightly.

"You really are something special." Carmilla muttered before bringing her cigarette in for another drag. She felt soft lips press to her cheek, making her forget her intentions. Carmilla closed her eyes. _I don't think I'll ever get used to this._ Carmilla thought. Laura's lips lingered there for a moment longer than usual. Carmilla got lost for a moment, the feather-light kiss on her cheek so calming it could bring her to Nirvana. Suddenly the lips were gone, and Carmilla kept her eyes closed to keep the sensation for as long as possible. When she opened her eyes she realized her cigarette was gone; and so was Laura. 

Carmilla sighed heavily, and walked to the door leading to the building. Carmilla cursed herself for letting herself get carried away so easily. She yanked the door open and waltzed in.

_I have to stop doing that._

 

**Perry**

 

Perry watched as Laura re-entered the practice room, wearing a smile on her face as she smelled heavily of smoke. Lafontaine and Perry exchanged a glance, both wondering if they should ask what happened, both wanting to know why she was smiling so broadly. Laura sat crossed-legged on the floor and continued her work as though she never left. Perry cleared her throat and straightened out a stack of papers on the top of the piano in an attempt to get Laura's attention, but it failed her. Laura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and simply continued to work. She looked back to Lafontaine for help. They sighed quietly.

"So." Lafontaine said, drumming their fingers on their knees. Still, there was no reply from Laura. The silence was nearly suffocating (along with the smell of cigarettes, but Perry wont comment on that). She cleared her throat a bit more loudly this time around.

"Have fun?" Perry asked, not sure what else to say. She got a simple "mhm" from Laura. She shared another glance with Lafontaine. "What'd you guys do?" Laura let out a long stream of breath.

"She smoked. We talked. Nothing new." Laura replied, still not bothering to look up from her work. Perry opened her mouth and closed it a few times, not sure what to say next when she knows she'll just get a blunt answer from Laura. She sighed, and settled with simply saying;

"Cool." And returned to her work. She and Lafontaine will just have to be patient.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	5. Hatching the Egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5, AKA the one where Perry is an unstoppable force and Carmilla tests the waters.

**Lafontaine**

 

Lafontaine and Perry sat in Lafontaine's car, driving to Kirsch's home. They were currently talking out the plan they made Tuesday just before rehearsals. This time, they planned on "Hatching the Egg"- AKA, watching a movie. Kirsch had an incredible movie collection, so this would work out perfectly. But, that's not all they had in mind to do.

The majority or Kirsch's basement was a built-in theater. It had one 3-seater couch and a recliner chair in one row, and behind it another 3-seater couch. They were purposely going to sit Carmilla and Laura next to each other in a back corner somehow. Carmilla's never been interested in shows, movies- any forms of what people normally would perceive to be entertainment. Laura, on the other hand, loves them. So if Carmilla actually cares to watch the movie, and Laura doesn't care to watch it but instead talks to Carmilla, this could be the final proof to Perry that they are good for each other. Perry's still wary on the whole thing, but she is trying. They just need more evidence.

"What movie do we even watch?" Perry asked. "Kirsch has like a billion and four movies there- what do we decide?"

Lafontaine sighed. That's a good question. What do they even watch? They know whatever they watch there's going to be the inevitable snarky comments from Carmilla, but which one will earn less? Or better yet, more? They weren't sure if they want her quiet or talking to Laura.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." They reassured. They took Perry's hand in theirs out of habit, finding comfort in the way their fingers intertwined, locking like they were supposed to be like that.

"I hope so." Perry murmured. Lafontaine stroked her hand with her thumb.

"We will Perr." They smiled. "We always figure it out eventually, don't we?" They took it as an achievement when they spotted Perry's smile. She squeezed their hand.

"Yeah... Yeah we do." Out of some sort of natural reaction, Lafontaine kissed Perry's hand. The two seemed to both be shocked by this, but after a few moments, tightened their grips on each other's hands.

Lafontaine groaned loudly when they pulled up and saw Carmilla smoking, who immediately pretended she wasn't upon seeing Lafontaine's car, tossing her cigarette to the ground and desperately trying to wave away the cloud of smoke around her head. The rate of cigarettes that Carmilla was smoking had increased, and they knew that only meant one thing;  
Mother dearest was home.

Carmilla's mother always saw Carmilla as a disappointment- especially with how her sister Mattie turned out and religiously followed her footsteps. Carmilla never wanted to be part of her mother's business, nor have anything to do with any of the categories inside of it. So, her mother took that as Carmilla had failed her. She never failed to remind Carmilla of this every day she would return home. 

They yanked their keys out of the ignition and walked over to Carmilla, trying to keep their cool. It's not their place to tell her if she can smoke or not. They had to remind this over and over in their head as they approached the girl, who was currently trying to fan the cloud of smoke around her away. 

"Hey!" She greeted with a cough. Lafontaine grimaced at the smell. _Not my place_. They reminded themselves.

"Carmilla." Perry greeted with a tight smile. They sighed. Carmilla was certainly not doing anything to help Perry's uneasiness on the girl by smoking just before a party. Carmilla gave a rigid nod in response. 

"Sup Ginger 2."

Lafontaine almost cringed. _Certainly not helping_. They looked beside them to see Perry grimacing, though doing her best to keep it polite. They sighed again, a momentary exaggeration to the rise and fall of their shoulders.

This was gonna be a long shot. 

 

**Laura**

 

Laura arrived a little later than the rest. She had to walk to Kirsch's home. It wasn't too far away anyhow, so she could walk the distance. It was better than hearing some pre-party speech from Perry on 'making good choices' and 'trying to socialize!' Laura scoffed at the thought as she welcomed herself into Kirsch's home. Laura loved Perry, but she was honestly like a helicopter mom sometimes. 

Laura kicked off her shoes and slipped off her jacket once greeting Kirsch's mother. She's been here plenty of times to know her way around the home- she could show herself around. 

Laura trudged down the stairs, but smiled when she spotted a familiar girl who's normally clad in leather, laying down on the couch in the second row. She was taken aback when she saw that she wasn't in leather, but filled with levels of attraction when she saw what she was wearing instead.

Carmilla wore black short shorts with black thigh-highs, a button up moss green t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and black combat boots, and my god did she pull it off well. Laura gulped and continued her journey to the end of the stairs, unable to take her eyes off the slender, pale legs. 

"Laura! You finally made it!" Kirsch greeted enthusiastically. Laura snapped back to the reality where Carmilla wasn't the only one in the room and smiled. 

"I did."

Carmilla's head picked up from the couch, and she smiled upon meeting Laura's gaze. 

"Took ya long enough." Lafontaine added. Laura smiled back at Carmilla, who then gestured to the end of the couch for her to sit. Laura's smile widened, and she mindlessly followed. Carmilla swung her legs over the couch and scooted to the far corner, allowing Laura to sit next to her. She swore she heard Lafontaine mumble something along the lines of "well, that was easy", but she ignored it. 

"Hey, so we were gonna watch a movie. Got any suggestions?" Kirsch said, leaning his head back to look at Laura. Laura pursed her lips and shifted them side to side for a moment. Harry Potter. But she didn't want to seem like a complete dork in front of Carmilla- not yet anyway. So she stopped herself from saying such.

"Got any shitty sci-fi movies?" Laura suggested. Kirsch smiled, and snapped his finger and pointed to Laura.

"I knew I was asking the right person!" Kirsch hopped off the couch and to the large cabinet filled top to bottom of movies, next to it being the large-screen TV. "Lets see, shitty sci-fi... shitty sci-fi... Man there are a lot more of those than you think." Kirsch ran a large finger down the spine of the movies. Whatever Laura was going to say was completely forgotten when Carmilla moved her arm to the back of the couch. Laura ignored how her heart skipped a beat and her stomach fluttered. "Oh oh oh! I know I know I know!" Kirsch pulled out a movie from the case. "Chernobyl Diaries!"

Carmilla sighed.

"As long as we're acknowledging it's a shitty movie I'm all for it." Carmilla replied. Laura bowed her head and tucked a strand behind her ear. 

"Yeah I'm on board." Lafontaine added.

"Me too." Perry agreed.

"Yeah. Play it, popped collar." Danny chimed in. Kirsch laughed his innocent laugh and pulled the CD from the package before sticking it into the TV. Laura's heart nearly stopped when she felt Carmilla's hand brush against her shoulder. _Was that an accident?_ Laura peeked at Carmilla out of the corner of the eye. Carmilla looked back to the screen when she caught Laura's stare. _Probably an accident._ Laura folded her arms and sunk further into her seat with a small smile. 

_Probably._

 

**Carmilla**

 

They were about 20 minutes into the movie now, though Carmilla hardly payed attention. All she gathered thus far was a lot of people disappearing and everyone is shouting "Chris!" loudly on the screen. Carmilla's focus was on the girl next to her. Carmilla sat next to Laura, an ankle on her knee, her arms resting on the back of the couch. She'd been purposely brushing her hand on Laura's shoulder occasionally, just to see how she would react. So far, they would brighten her smile, or cause her to tuck her hair behind her ear. It wasn't Carmilla's fault that she wanted to see how far she could take this. No no, Laura looked all too cute that night.

Laura wore a navy blue and white striped shirt with dark grey jeans. (Seriously; how can someone look this adorable without even trying?) She was currently completely entranced by the movie, her mouth hanging slightly open, her eyes wide in anticipation, arms crossed over her chest. Carmilla smirked. _I wonder if I can divert her attention..._

Carmilla lowered her hand slightly, barely brushing against her shoulder. Laura didn't seem to notice though. So, Carmilla moved her hand ever so slightly closer. Laura was still completely entranced by the movie, or at least ignoring Carmilla's advances. Carmilla slowly let her hand rest on Laura's shoulder. Laura didn't flinch or move away, so Carmilla tested the waters further. She gently stroked Laura's shoulder with her thumb, small circular patterns. Carmilla was pleased when she saw Laura's lips quirk into a small smirk. 

Carmilla continued that for a bit, and Laura seemed to ease into it more and more as time went on. Despite the shouting and intense music happening on the screen, Carmilla was still focused on the tiny girl beside her. She wanted to do something else, but she was too nervous. Carmilla didn't know why she would be- she's done things much further than this. Maybe she can just settle with making Laura laugh. Hearing her melodic laugh might help with her nerves.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Out of curiosity of how the Hollstein ship was sailing, Lafontaine slyly looked over their shoulder and to Carmilla and Laura. Now, Carmilla's hand was barely on Laura's shoulder, her thumb gently rubbing patterns. Lafontaine nudged Perry with their elbow, and nodded to them. Perry looked stealthily over her shoulder, and then played it off by slowly looking back to Lafontaine. They raised their eyebrows to say "I told you so." Perry rolled her eyes, and pointed to her phone. They nodded, and both of them turned the brightness of their screens down to discreetly text.

_**You :** This was wayyyyyy too easy_

_**Perr-Bear :** Her hand is on her shoulder. That's nothing. You're like that right now_

Which is true. Lafontaine's arm rested on the back of the couch, their hand barely touching Perry's arm. But that's different. It's different with them- they're just... Friends. Just friends.

_**You :** It's something_

_**Perr-Bear :** It's weak. If we're going to do this, we have to go full throttle_

They grinned widely, though they were upmost surprised. Heres the determination that Lafontaine always admired, and thought was the cutest thing. When Perry has her mind set on something, she really has her mind set on it. 

_**You :** What is there 2 do? Shout at them 2 make out? No thanks- I'd rather keep my lungs un-torn today_

_**Perr-Bear :** Not something like that! We shud tell them 2 get refreshments or something_

_**You :** U know Kirsch wudn't allow that. He's 2 polite_

_**Perr-Bear :** You're right_

_**Perr-Bear :** Wait_

_**You :** Got an idea?_

_**Perr-Bear :** Wat if we use that to our advantage then? We all get up, and leave 'em down here?_

Lafontaine cocked an eyebrow. It does sound like a good idea, but how the hell do they organize it? Hey Danny and Kirsch, we know you're comfortable, but we're trying to set our friends up so if you could kindly leave with us? Even more so, how do they make sure Laura and Carmilla stay down here? Well, Carmilla is easy. She's possibly the laziest human being on Earth, so she wouldn't get up unless she had to. 

_**You :** How the hell do we do that?_

_**Perr-Bear :** Good point_

They sighed, but a moment later they saw her typing again. 

_**Perr-Bear :** I'm possibly going to die for this_

_**You :** Perry what are you going to do?_

_**Perr-Bear :** R.I.P Me_

_**Perr-Bear :** I lived a good life_

As Lafontaine went to question her actions, Perry then completely spilled their drink all over Danny and herself. Lafontaine's jaw dropped. Danny jolted up to her feet almost immediately.

"What the hell Perry!" She exclaimed. Perry faked a gasp.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Danny!" She said. Perry went to grab a napkin from the table, but "accidentally" knocked Kirsch's drink out of his hand, forcing his drink to spill on himself.

"Perry!" Kirsch exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Awe bro now I'm all wet!" He said, gesturing to his now soaked shirt.

"Join the club." Danny grumbled, snatching the napkins from the table and wiping herself furiously.

"Oh I'm sorry guys. Do you have any cleaners?" She said, moving to her own feet, a feigned guilty expression on her face.

"Yeah yeah. Just, it's upstairs." Kirsch grumbled. He grabbed the clicker and paused the movie. Lafontaine's jaw still hung open as they stared up at Perry with complete adoration. _Did she really just..._ Perry sent a wink to Lafontaine, and gestured for them to get up. _Oh my god..._

"I really am sorry! I'm such a cluts." Perry said unapologetically.

"Come on." Kirsch retorted, gesturing for the girls with wet t-shirts to follow him. Lafontaine stood there for a moment, completely stunned at the plan Perry just executed. But Perry shot them a look and they snapped out of their adoration daze.

"I'll go with you guys." They said, following the trudging crew. Perry sent a small smirk to Lafontaine along with an enthusiastic thumbs up. They smiled slightly.

_She's absolutely incredible._

 

**Laura**

 

Laura was stunned at the events that went down in just a moment. Only Perry could manage to literally get 3 people wet in only a matter of moments. But what was next to follow her shell-shocked state was that now Carmilla and Laura sat down there. Alone. In the dark. With Carmilla's hand still resting gently on her shoulder. Laura nervously wiped her palms down her thighs.

"I can't believe we associate ourselves with these dimwits..." Carmilla muttered. Laura laughed nervously. They were closer than when they started the movie- mostly because once in a while Laura would scoot ever so slightly closer to Carmilla. Just enough to make a difference, but not enough that Carmilla would notice. She knew her cheeks were bright red, but was ever-so thankful of the dark for hiding this fact. She dared to turn her head and looked at Carmilla, only to find that she was already staring. A smirk played on her lips, her eyebrow quirked. Laura's heart quickly picked up it's pace as she stared into Carmilla's musky brown eyes.

"So." Laura managed to say, both of them aware of Carmilla's hand. 

"Do you like the movie?" Carmilla asked. Movie? Oh right- that thing. Laura wasn't paying attention really. All she could focus on was Carmilla's "accidental" touches and the eventual rubbing of her shoulder which really shouldn't have had the affect that it did have. The only reason Laura's eyes were on the screen was because if she looked at Carmilla, her heart might have jumped out of her chest. 

"It's alright." Laura squeaked out. Carmilla smiled warmly, something brightening in her eyes. 

"You seemed to really enjoy it."

Laura shrugged. 

"As long as we're acknowledging it's a shitty movie." Laura teased, replicating the words Carmilla spoke of earlier. Carmilla cocked her head to the side, and chuckled darkly. "Are you enjoying it?"

Carmilla sighed.

"Not so much, cutie. I just really hope they find this 'Chris' so they'll stop screaming his name."

Laura giggled. Feeling some sort of boldness, she scooted a tad bit closer to Carmilla.

"So do you watch a lot of movies?"

Carmilla doddered her head no.

"I prefer books."

Laura smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. Laura turned her body more to face Carmilla. 

"So what about you? Do you watch a lot of movies?" Carmilla asked. Ohhh crap. Laura does- a lot. But, they're mostly Disney movies, or the Harry Potter series- just everything nerdy really. Basically, if Carmilla asks which ones Laura's going to look like a complete dork. In favor of saving herself the embarrassment, she shook her head. Carmilla nodded, and Laura noticed that she started to drum her fingers over her pocket. That usually meant she was craving to smoke- something Laura has picked up on. She sighed. Does she try and distract her from the cigarettes so she won't smoke? Or join her? Laura chewed on her bottom lip. 

"You know, I don't think I actually know much about you." Laura found herself saying. _Distracting her it is._ Carmilla shrugged.

"I have to keep some of my secrets." She leaned closer, making Laura's heart thrash. "Otherwise I'll lose my air of mystery, won't I?" Carmilla said in a low, seductive tone. Laura's cheeks painted a scarlet.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't disappear in a puff of black smoke." Laura replied, completely distracted by how much closer Carmilla was. She chuckled darkly, and leaned back in her seat, much to Laura's heart's relief.

"Speaking of; think I could get away with a smoke break? I'm sure the lackwits are going to spend a good while up there."

Laura chewed on her bottom lip. She has to think of something- and quick.

"Am I not good company?" Laura teased, trying to seem light-hearted. Carmilla shrugged.

"You could always come with me." Carmilla offered. She sighed. She's not going to win this one. If she can't stop her, she might as well go with her.

"Alright." 

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Lafontaine stood in Kirsch's second floor bathroom with Perry. Lafontaine started bouncing around, muttering 'holy shit!' in their hands.

"Oh my god Perry! Oh my god!" They exclaimed with a loud grin, pacing back and forth.

"Did I do okay?" She asked. Lafontaine stopped in their tracks, spotting their shy smile.

"Okay? Did you do okay?" They waltzed up to Perry. "Perry you did great! That was... That was amazing!" They were still in disbelief at the stunt Perry just pulled off. Of course her shirt had to take the fall, but it was incredible.

"You think?" She asked, her hands fidgeting nervously. Lafontaine nodded rapidly.

"Yeah! That was awesome!" They stood in front of each other with wide smiles, Lafontaine gazing deeply into Perry's eyes with adoration. A tension started to build up for a moment, but it quickly died when Perry spoke again.

"Sorry if I got anything on you."

Lafontaine shook their head.

"Nah, you didn't. But even if you did, that was hardcore!" They placed a hand on their shoulder, trying to convince her of how very much they approved of the fiasco. "We don't apologize for the hardcore." Perry's eyes brightened up.

"Thanks, weirdo."

Lafontaine's smile got impossibly wider.

"Control freak."

Perry took in a deep breath, and returned her attention to the sink.

"I just hope that those two actually get somewhere. Because I have no club soda to dip this in, and you know how I love dipping things in club soda."

Lafontaine laughed loudly, and turned around as Perry started to unbutton her shirt.

"Knowing Carmilla, I don't think she'd pass up the chance." They replied, tracing the features of the door with their eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Perry asked.

"She's hardly ever interested in anything, but she's interested in Laura. Knowing that, do you really believe she'd pass up a chance to be alone with her? In a dark room?" They heard Perry chuckle softly.

"No, I suppose not."

They grinned ear to ear. 

"See? You're sacrifice won't be for nothing."

Perry sighed.

"Well, love will have it's sacrifices." Perry murmured. Lafontaine chuckled lightly. "Okay. You can turn around now." Lafontaine turned around, but caught a glimpse of Perry's body just before her shirt was pulled down. It stunned Lafontaine, but not in a sexual way. But in a way where they really noticed how gorgeous she was, seeing her pale skin, how beautiful she looked in that small moment that seemed like forever. They snapped out of it when the shirt was back on. Perry now wore one of Kirsch's shirts, and looked really cute in it. It was a large black shirt, one far too big for Perry. She pulled her curly ginger hair out of the collar. They were completely entranced by Perry, and before they could stop themselves they spoke.

"You're um... You're really pretty Perry. You know that?" Lafontaine's cheeks turned crimson upon realizing what they said. A small smile spread across Perry's cheeks, as well as a tint of red.

"Thanks." She squeaked. Lafontaine gave a tight nod and cleared their throat.

"I, um. Let's go back downstairs."

"Good idea." 

Lafontaine held the bathroom door open for Perry as she exited the room, one thing running through their mind.

_Why did I just say that?_

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla and Laura stood in Kirsch's backyard, hiding at the end of the hill in the trees. Carmilla leaned against one of the tall greens shooting out of the ground, her cigarette lounging between her lips as she began to attempt to spark her lighter to life.

"Can I do it?" Laura suddenly asked. Carmilla knitted her brows and gave Laura a strange look. 

"Smoke?" Carmilla asked in disbelief. Laura shook her head.

"No... Um, the lighter."

Carmilla cocked her head, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. The thought of seeing Laura try to light a lighter was too golden to pass up, so Carmilla handed it to her.

"Sure thing, cutie." Carmilla hooked her thumbs in the tops of her pockets, watching as Laura held the lighter close to her face. Laura tried, and failed miserably, in attempting to ignite the lighter. Her tongue peeked out of the corner of her mouth in concentration, her eyes trained on the lighter. Her thumb swiped across the spark wheel, not putting on enough pressure nor doing it correctly enough to spark the flame. Carmilla chuckled lightly at how adorable the girl looked this way.

"Let me help." She said coolly past the cigarette resting between her lips. Carmilla brought her hands up to Laura's, where her Bic lighter was being held captive. She rested her thumb on Laura's.

"You gotta put more pressure on it, like this." Carmilla said, pushing down on the spark wheel. "Then you gotta push down and rest your thumb on this pedal looking thing." Carmilla explained, trying to ignore the way her heart was pounding from holding Laura's tiny hands. She made Laura's thumb mimic the motion, but not enough so it could actually spark. "You got it?" She asked. 

"I think so."

Carmilla kept her hands rested on Laura's, and watched her intently. Laura's focus was completely on the Bic lighter, and Carmilla thought it was possibly the cutest thing to ever exist. She couldn't stop the smile on her lips as she watched the tiny girl, who then attempted to enliven the lighter. It failed the first time, only releasing but a spark. Laura's eyes lit up at the minor victory, fueling her determination. Carmilla's gaze was fixated on Laura, staring in complete ardor. Her eyes traced the loose strands of hair that shielded the front of her face, traced her round cheeks, her stub nose, her sunny brown eyes all in the time that she could before Laura would pull away.

After the fourth of what seemed to be a million attempts, the lighter sparked alive. Laura squealed- actually squealed. (This girl will never give Carmilla's heart a break). Laura's features lit up from the new flame, sending Carmilla down a further state of entrancement.

"Oh my gosh! I did it!"

Carmilla's smile somehow managed to get wider.

"You did, cupcake. You did."

Laura's eyes lifted to Carmilla's, and suddenly the atmosphere changed. It became apparent of how close there faces were, the lighter warming the space between them. Carmilla realized her hands still rested on Laura's. She took this opportunity to force Laura's hand closer, bringing the flame to ignite her cigarette. She lifted Laura's thumb off the pedal once it was ignited, making the flame disappear.

"Thanks, cutie." Carmilla murmured, taking in a deep inhale of the toxins. She forced herself to pry her hands from Laura's tiny one, letting the girl keep hold of the lighter. When Carmilla ran out of air to suck in, she held the cigarette between her two fingers and pulled it away, releasing the much needed smoke into the air. Laura examined the red Bic lighter in her hand.

"I wonder how they invented these things." Laura played with it in her fingers, her curiosity clearly showing. Carmilla rested her cigarette between her lips again and pulled out her phone.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Carmilla offered. Laura dragged her gaze to Carmilla's. Carmilla held it there for a moment, watching the sunny brown eyes, before turning it back down to her phone. She quickly googled "lighter" and clicked on the wiki page. Laura moved next to her and peeked down at the screen. "The first lighters, bullshit bullshit blah blah. Humm... Lighter worked by passing flammable hydrogen gas, produced within the lighter by a chemical reaction, over a platinum metal catalyst which in turn caused it to ignite and give off a great amount of heat and light." Carmilla took a moment to scroll.

"How did they figure it out?" Laura asked. Carmilla turned her head and looked down to the girl, who stared at her screen.

"Why do you want to know?"

Laura shrugged.

"I always want to know."

Carmilla smirked slightly, admiring the curiosity of the girl when Carmilla couldn't care less. Carmilla sighed and looked back to the screen. 

"Let's dig into it, Lauronica Mars."

Laura chuckled, and the two started searching for answers on the internet along with the occasional huff of smoke from Carmilla. Carmilla eventually gave up on the hunt. For each answer, there were about 5 more questions from Laura. The girl had a curiosity and thirst for knowledge like you wouldn't believe- but Carmilla wasn't nearly as interested in knowing hows and whys like Laura was. After a couple more answers, Carmilla slid her phone back into her pocket.

"Jesus cupcake. You have a real hankering for knowledge, you know that?" Carmilla said, bringing her hand back to her cigarette, taking another large drag in. Laura simply shrugged and handed Carmilla the lighter.

"I want to know everything I can about anything."

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow, and placed her lighter into her shorts' pocket, joining the pack of cigarettes and cellphone being held captive there as well.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." Carmilla teased. Laura smirked slightly, and locked eyes with Carmilla.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Carmilla narrowed her eyes at Laura, though a smile stayed painted on her lips. They stared at each other for a moment before Laura kissed Carmilla's cheek. She closed her eyes at the sensation. Carmilla wonders if there will ever be a day where Laura's lips aren't soft and her kisses don't feel like a butterfly had landed on her cheek, if there was a day where this doesn't make her feel like she's floating, where she forgot about the toxins in her lungs.

Carmilla hoped not.

Laura pulled her lips from Carmilla's cheek, and when she opened her eyes she cursed herself, realizing that her cigarette was gone and now in Laura's captivity. Laura smirked victoriously at Carmilla before dropping the cigarette, extinguishing it with her heel.

"You know, eventually a simple peck on my cheek isn't going to be enough." Carmilla teased, hooking her thumbs into her pockets. Laura shrugged.

"Eventually." She replied with a quirk of her lips. "But by then your eventually of quitting will have to come." Laura added, jabbing Carmilla's shoulder with her finger. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"Eventually." She repeated. Carmilla sighed heavily. "We should probably get back inside though." Laura hummed in agreement.

"Good idea Carm." Laura said as they begun to walk to the door. Carmilla's eyes widened for a moment. Carm? The only other person to call her that is her sister, Mattie. And as much as she loves her sister, she hates the way she says it. It's as though she's looking down upon her, pitying her almost, like she's some child and Mattie is this great goddess that Carmilla should be lucky to ever be bestowed upon her gaze. But with Laura...

She says it with care, and affection. When Laura said it, it didn't make her want to cringe, or hide. With Laura, it was a term of endearment; not a way to belittle Carmilla. She smiled at the smaller girl.

_Eventually._

 

**Perry**

 

Perry couldn't stop thinking about that little moment in the bathroom. _You're really pretty Perry. You know that?_  She smiled at the memory. She wasn't exactly sure why it caused her heart to flutter and her cheeks to turn red, but she just basked in it. 

Currently, she and Lafontaine were cleaning up in Kirsch's basement, wondering where the two girls have gone. Lafontaine nudged Perry with their elbow, causing her to get flustered knowing what she was just thinking about.

"Think they've gone to make out?" They joked, wiggling their eyebrows. Perry laughed softly, seeing Lafontaine in some new light she hadn't previously.

"Wouldn't we be the best matchmakers if they did?" She replied, wiping down the couch. If they did, her efforts and near death-by-Danny wouldn't have gone to waste. 

"We? You did all the work." Lafontaine retaliated, picking up a spilled cup. Perry smiled, but rolled her eyes to hide it.

"Those two better be making out, because Danny nearly tore my head off." Perry grumbled. Lafontaine laughed loudly.

"Oh yeah. Let's just be glad she didn't."

Perry perked up at that, but hid it by grabbing another napkin.

"You're glad she didn't?" Perry said as casually as she could manage, but the way her voice raised an octave blew her cover.

"Of course I am."

Perry's smile widened. She tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear and continued to work. She smiled as the words ran through her head once more.

_You're really pretty Perry. You know that?_

 

**Laura**

 

Carmilla and Laura walked back into Kirsch's basement to see the crew sitting around on the front row couch talking, all of them except Lafontaine in new attire. Laura and Carmilla exchanged a glance. Busted. Laura lost her thought when Carmilla leaned in close, her lips brushing against Laura's ear.

"Looks like the dimwit squad updated their wardrobe." Carmilla whispered. Laura had to place her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. Danny flipped her off.

"We can hear you, Elvira." Danny shot back. Laura calmed her laughter to giggles, and they made their way back to the second row couch. 

"So where'd you guys go?" Perry asked, turning her body to look back at them. Laura plopped down next to Carmilla as she rested her arms on the back of the couch.

"Smoke break." Carmilla replied with a nod. Perry sighed heavily, clearly irritated at this. She whispered an irked 'okay' and turned back to the screen. "So are we going to watch the movie?" Carmilla said, obviously oblivious to Perry's irritation.

"Sure bro." Kirsch replied, once again playing the movie. Laura sighed heavily. She'd rather be talking to Carmilla than watching a shitty sci-fi movie, but hopefully she'll move her hand to her shoulder like she did last time.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla found herself in the group in some little gathering ending, and she regretted it immediately. She didn't want to go home; anywhere but home. Anywhere but her mother's cold stare and disapproving eyes. Anywhere but the empty halls and mental pleas for her mother to just love her. But Carmilla didn't want to alert anyone, so she pulled her keys from her pocket and slipped out of the mini-goodbye ceremony. 

The car called her name as she unlocked it with her keys, rushing to her car in desperate need for a smoke. Thinking about her mother set her off again. The need to just take in the toxins topping over everything else. The need to find the calm they always bring sending her into auto-pilot.

Carmilla hurriedly pressed the buttons on the keys, causing the lights to blink and the doors unlock. She yanked the door handle and hopped in. She revved the engine, but found she couldn't drive without at least lighting a cigarette. Carmilla immediately struggled to pull out her smokes in an impatient matter, cursing herself for not having steady hands. She really considered just pulling off her shorts and dumping out all the contents that contained in them, but she wanted to keep some of her dignity. 

Carmilla eventually pulled out the cigarettes, her lighter coming next. She hit the bottom of the pack and stuck the cigarette that popped out from the action between her lips, then returning the pack to her pocket. She was about to get her relief when she heard a tap on her window. She peeked out of the corner of her eye to fend off the intruder, but stopped her violent thoughts when she saw the sunny brown eyes. Carmilla smiled, and lowered her window.

"Need something, cutie?" She said, trying to hide how desperate she was to smoke. 

"Mind giving a girl a ride?" Laura replied. Carmilla shook her head.

"Not at all." She unlocked all the doors to her car. "Hop in." Laura rounded to the side and did exactly that. Carmilla rolled up the windows to her car and buckled herself in before going to light her cigarette. Surprisingly, it flicked on the first try. Satisfied, she brought the flame to the cig hanging out of her mouth.

"Really?" Laura said in disbelief. Carmilla took a long drag and shrugged.

"I'm the one giving you a ride cupcake." She blew the smoke in her face, causing her to grimace. "Unless you want to walk." Carmilla teased, bringing the cigarette back to her lips.

"That doesn't sound so bad just about now." Laura said, crossing her arms. Giving in to the cupcakes ways, Carmilla rolled her eyes. She barely cracked the window open and gave her a tight smile.

"Better?"

A small smirk danced on her lips.

"Better."

She smiled.

"Where to?" Carmilla asked.

"553 Bauman Drive."

Carmilla put her car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway. She set it into drive and took off down the road before placing her hand on the knob of the radio.

"Do you care if I play music?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Your car." 

"Oh so it's not my car when I want to smoke?" Carmilla teased, turning up the radio. Some indie band played quietly.

"Music doesn't hurt anyone." Laura replied matter-of-factly. Carmilla rolled her eyes, and took a long inhale of her cigarette. She heard a tiny frustrated sigh from Laura when she blew out the smoke, earning yet another eye roll from Carmilla. She tried to ignore them, but every time she blew out smoke, the tiny girl would huff obnoxiously. Eventually, Carmilla couldn't take it. 

"Problem, creampuff?" She said, showing more irritation than she intended.

"Nope." Laura replied curtly. Carmilla wanted to leave it alone, she really did. But with a sigh, she couldn't stop herself.

"Alright, I'm gonna regret this but... What's wrong?" She took a long drag for this one in preparation. Carmilla peeked at Laura from the corner of her eye, only to see the girl shrug.

"I just... Don't want to go home is all."

Carmilla looked back to the road, and blew out her smoke.

"Join the club, cutie." Carmilla muttered. Laura sighed.

"What impending doom are you going to?" Laura asked. Carmilla needed another drag at just the thought of it. She never talked of her home life- not that there's anyone to tell anyway. But still, people have asked, and she's always averted answering. Yet, there was something comforting about the girl. So, she figured since she's doing new things recently, she might as well give it a shot.

"My mother. She's not home much, but when she is she reminds me of how I'm the family disappointment." Carmilla felt a bit awkward showing such vulnerability and opening up about her hidden life, and was very much anxious for a reply that seemed to take forever from the tiny girl.

"But you're not a disappointment."

Carmilla was extremely taken aback by this. There were many things to call Carmilla. An addict, a liar, a no good wanna be greaser- but to say that she's not a disappointment? Has anyone ever told her that? Thinking back, no. No one's ever told Carmilla this, the opposite in fact. She stole a glance at the cupcake, who's vision was focused ahead. She smirked slightly, but quickly shook off the effect the girl had on her.

"Convince her of that and I just might believe it." Carmilla replied dully. 

"You don't need to convince her. As long as you believe it yourself, her opinion shouldn't matter- mainly because she's lying."

Carmilla found herself eyeing Laura again in surprise. Yet again, Laura's spoken words that no one has ever told her in her 17 years of life. If Laura kept talking like this, she might actually believe it. Carmilla shook the effect off once again.

"One of these days I might actually believe that." Carmilla muttered.

"Eventually." Laura reminded her. Carmilla's lips quirked into a small smirk.

"Eventually." Carmilla replied. She turned down Laura's street and took in a long drag in response. Carmilla had to admit- she liked having the ray of sunshine around. And who knows? Maybe that little pep talk might actually make dealing with her mother easier. If only she could just keep Laura around. Carmilla ran her hand through her hair, finding the thoughts she was having silly. Nothing going to change the fact that she's a disappointment- not even a pep talk from the little ray of sunshine...

But maybe eventually.

Carmilla pulled into Laura's driveway. The house seemed to definitely be the type of home Laura would live in. It was a small house with a yellow exterior, far away from other homes, woods adjacent to the home. There was a small front yard, a small porch at the blue front door. On the porch was a white wooden swing, swaying back and forth gently from the wind. There were two windows on each side of the door, both with black shudders. It was cute, really. But it seems that everything about Laura is cute. Carmilla parked her car and awaited for the inevitable departure, when she felt Laura's lips to her cheek. Carmilla closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the leather head rest. _This girl is truly special..._ Carmilla thought to herself.

She let her eyes keep closed after Laura pulled her lips away, trying to hold on to the sensation as she still felt like she was floating. Carmilla knew her cigarette was gone, but she did her best to ignore that. She just wanted Laura's lips on her cheek again. Right now, they seemed to be the only thing keeping her from thinking of her mother, and what's waiting at home.

"Can you do it again?" Carmilla found herself muttering. She didn't have time to feel embarrassed because she felt Laura's lips on her cheek again, this time dangerously close to the corner of her mouth. Carmilla could feel the small smirk she was growing from Laura's kiss, but still she couldn't feel embarrassed about it because she could stay like this forever. Carmilla wondered what it would be like to actually kiss the girl, if her lips would still feel so soft on hers, if they would kiss her gently like this. 

Suddenly her cheek was cold and she knew Laura had pulled away, taking Carmilla's cigarette with her. She sighed with content, and re-opened her eyes. She turned her head and looked at Laura, who's face was close to hers. She found her heart quickening, her eyes darting to Laura's lips. Carmilla smirked slightly.

"You know..." She leaned in a bit closer. "I meant it when I said that one of these days it's going to take more than a peck on my cheek to distract me." Carmilla said in a low voice. The girl smirked, and waved the cigarette between her fingertips.

"Still got it, didn't I?" Laura teased. Carmilla squinted at Laura, who then pulled away. Carmilla immediately missed the closeness, but at least her heart was glad. (It just might have beat out of her chest). Laura yanked the car door open and dropped the cigarette to the ground, extinguishing it with her heel. Laura waved to Carmilla before shutting the door, and Carmilla found her eyes following Laura as she made her way to her house. 

Carmilla sighed. Laura was the only person to ever bother helping Carmilla- or at least in a way that isn't too pushy to a point where she feels like she's suffocating. And Carmilla has never even done anything in return. The least she can do is swallow her pride thank her. At least once.

"Hey creampuff." Carmilla called out her window as she rolled it down. Laura whirled around. Carmilla swallowed past a lump in her throat as though she was actually swallowing her pride. "Thanks." A crooked smile tugged at Laura's lips.

"No problem, Carm." _Carm._ Her heart fluttered at the nickname. She watched the girl climb up the steps to her porch and welcome herself inside. Carmilla found herself still smiling from the encounter. And for once in a long time, she found that her mother hadn't snaked her way into her thoughts.

They were all about the girl with sunny brown eyes and soft lips.

 

**Laura**

 

Laura returned home that night with Carmilla fresh on her mind, a wide smile on her face. But her happiness was short lived when she saw the state her father was in. He sat on his usual arm chair, his head draped, a glass of whiskey in his hand, snoring loudly. Laura sighed deeply. _The joy can never last long, can it?_ Laura thought to herself.

She gently shook her father's shoulder, muttering for him to wake up. He only grunted in reply, then his glass falling to the floor. Lucky for Laura it didn't smash, but that didn't help the other sigh that came. Laura quickly picked up the glass and placed towels on the wet spot. She then fetched a blanket and draped it on her father. After turning off all the lights and getting a late night snack, she returned to her room. 

Now that her father was taken care of, she found Carmilla forcing her way back into her thoughts. It hadn't gone unnoticed when Carmilla's eyes darted to Laura's lips, and Laura was certainly aware of the close proximity. She regrets not taking the opportunity to kiss her, because Carmilla hinted towards it, and she was right there. All she had to do was lean in. If Carmilla didn't make her such a bundle of nerves, she just might've. But, for now pecks on the cheeks were okay. 

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	6. Dark Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura keep ending up in the practice room, and Perry is a genius  
> Absolute. Genius.

**Perry**

 

After Saturday, Perry's been noticing how much she actually thinks about Lafontaine, and how they always manage to put a smile on her face even when they aren't there. She found it odd, for sure. And it's definitely worth looking into at some point, but there were already so many confusing things in Perry's life that she really didn't need another. So, she accepted the random smiles and blushed cheeks with welcoming arms. 

She walked into her World History class on Monday and took her seat next to Lafontaine, who had a wide grin upon seeing Perry. _You're really pretty Perry. You know that?_ Perry returned the wide smile. 

"Hey." They greeted. Perry tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her ear.

"Hi." She replied, reaching for her textbook in her backpack.

"So do you think we call Saturday a success or a fail?" Lafontaine asked as they began to tap their pen on the desk. Perry yanked her textbook out and plopped it down on her desk.

"Oh it better have been a success. I'm 90% sure Danny has plotted my murder." Perry opened her textbook to the page listed on the whiteboard. Lafontaine snickered.

"I'll bother Carmilla about it later to make sure your efforts weren't in vein." They said light-heartedly. Perry flashed them a smile before she began to scribble down the notes on the board.

"So what should our next move be?" She asked, going immediately back to business.

"No clue." Lafontaine replied. "I have a feeling if we make Carmilla hang out in a large group again she might just explode." Perry sighed. Apparently Carmilla and Lafontaine had texted, and Carmilla said that 'this whole entire socializing thing' was not her gig. This is just going to make their job that much harder, but however she knows that if Laura is involved Carmilla's opinion might sway. She's noticed that if Laura simply so much as _blinks_ Carmilla's usual hard exterior is shattered. So, she started to think. What could she do, that involves Laura, doesn't involve large groups, but involves Perry and Lafontaine? And isn't really a hang out? Perry started to think harder, when suddenly it hit her.

"What if we had a sleep over?" Perry suggested. Lafontaine raised their eyebrows way to their hairline, and immediately a grin spread across their cheeks.

"What a fantastic idea." They said, folding their arms across their chest. Perry smiled. "Though I don't know if a promise of Laura will be enough. I might have to throw in cigarettes in the mix." Perry sighed heavily, her smile fading. She hated that Carmilla smoked, and constantly worried if she would drag Laura into doing it.

"She's going to have to kick that habit." Perry said as she continued to scribble down notes.

"I know. But you can't push her- it only stresses her out more, and when she stresses she smokes. So really it just has to come from her." They explained. Perry sighed. She knows that's the case; Carmilla flipped out on her once about it, and it really changed her views on the whole thing. Carmilla and Perry had never been... Close, so to speak. But she knows enough to realize that cigarettes are her only stress relief. But still, Laura comes before Carmilla and her smoking habit. If there comes a day where Carmilla drags Laura down that path, Perry _certainly_ won't be so sympathetic.

"Besides, she's not going to force Laura to smoke with her if that's what you're worried about."

She shook her head.

"It's not that. It's just... I'm worried that Laura will think it's cool or something and start smoking with her." Perry replied. When a few moments of uneasy silence passed by, Perry looked to Lafontaine, who's brows were knitted.

"Do you _really_ think Laura is one to smoke?" They retaliated in disbelief. Perry let out a long stream of a sigh. 

"No... No I guess not."

They smiled.

"See? You're stressing over nothing." Lafontaine said. Perry smiled softly back. She's also found that Lafontaine is one of the only people that can rationalize with Perry; make her realize how ridiculous she's being, or show her that not everything has to be normal, because it wont be. "Anyway, I like the way you're thinking. Think we can pull it off this weekend?" Perry began to scribble down notes again.

"Definitely. But we're going to have to plan."

Lafontaine chuckled.

"Of _course_ we are."

"Mhm. It's a given."

They snickered again and started to scribble down the notes as well. 

Planning, AKA: Hanging out with Lafontaine alone

 

**Laura**

 

Laura exited her Economics in absolute irritation and frustration. She hated Mr. Abbott with every fiber of her being. Today, he said something along the lines of men being smarter than woman, and it sent her off on an angry feminist tangent. Most of the class sat in awe, but no no. Not Mr. Abbott. He simply asked her if it was 'that time of the month' which earned a few laughs from frat boys, which only made her angrier. She responded by saying it was not, but she would gladly show him what it's like to wake up in a pool of his own blood. Which then earned her a detention.

Her spirit was slightly lifted when she saw the local broody gay lounging around on the cushions in the pod, her hands behind her head, headphones in and eyes closed. If she's sleeping, Laura's waking her up. She needs someone to vent to.

Laura picked up Carmilla's feet so she could sit down, then letting them rest on her lap. Carmilla jolted awake, but quickly relaxed when she saw Laura, though she didn't look too relaxed. Her hair was disheveled and there were bags under her eyes, looking extremely sleep deprived. Laura felt bad for waking the sleeping girl, but yet again the detention slip in her pocket reminded her why she woke her up in the first place.

"Mr. Abbott is a sexist jerk." Laura grumbled. She started playing with the pant leg to Carmilla's leather pants, twisting it under her fingers.

"Is that not obvious?" Carmilla said. Laura rolled her eyes. Carmilla propped her self up on her elbows, and sighed. "What'd he do this time?" Laura started fidgeting faster, her anger starting to build again enough to make her blood boil.

"Okay. So we were talking about minimum wages, which led to the topic how white women earn 73 cents for every dollar a man makes, and women of the minorities even less. And at first I was excited because it's like yay! People are finally addressing this. But no no. According to Mr. Abbott, this is because women aren't smart enough and don't work as hard as men. Which really made me pissed off. So, then, well long story short I went on an angry feminist tangent about equality of the sexes and races. He then-" Laura huffed, almost not able to say the next part because it deeply fueled her anger.

"Oh my gosh. Then he asked me if it was that 'time of the month'. I responded by saying no, but I'd gladly show him what it's like to wake up in a pool of his own blood." Laura said. Carmilla started cackling. "Which, okay. Maybe I could've gone without saying that. But he's such a jerk! Well, long story short I now have a detention." Laura finished with a sigh. 

"When do you have it?" Carmilla asked. Laura let go of the girl's pants to pull out the pink slip, reading it to be Wednesday after school in room 205.

"Wednesday." She stated. Carmilla picked her legs off of Laura's lap and jumped to her feet. "Uh, what are you doing?" Carmilla didn't reply, instead she waltzed right into her Economics class. Out of curiosity, Laura followed the girl, watching from the doorframe. Carmilla slammed her hand on Mr. Abbott's desk, which caused him to jump in his chair. Carmilla threatened some fairly explicit threats, which immediately after got her a detention. She gladly accepted and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her with a loud slam. Laura stared in awe for a moment, but next came confusion. Carmilla simply shrugged.

"Now you don't have to be alone. Plus, I'm pretty sure he won't be sleeping for a week."

Laura smiled widely. "Thanks." Carmilla shrugged again, and the bell rang. Laura groaned. "Oh, crap. Now I'm going to get another detention for being late. Awesome." A smirk played on Carmilla's lips, and Laura knew whatever she was going to say next had to be no good.

"You could always play hooky with me." She said, holding her hands behind her back and rolling on her heels. Laura gave her a lopsided grin.

"You know? I think I might just do exactly that. I'm done with teachers today." They returned to the pod and grabbed their bags. "Know where to go?" Carmilla interlaced her hand in Laura's, sending her heart to flutter.

"Follow me."

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Lafontaine and Perry sat in their next class, discreetly passing notes back and forth. Perry couldn't wait till the end of the day to plan, so she decided that doing it during some lecture in Contemporary Literature. Not that Lafontaine was complaining; they loved how excited and determined she got over this kind of stuff.

 

_There has to be something this girl enjoys, right? Some sort of sleepover activity?_

 

Lafontaine sighed. Carmilla hated sleepovers. She's only ever had two- both of them with Lafontaine during really bad nights of when her family was mistreating her and she was close to taking pills again. So as you can imagine, that wasn't typical sleepover material. Carmilla hated everything there was to sleepovers- at least of what she's seen in movies. Truth is Carmilla doesn't know how fun these sleepover things can be; just simply assumes she wont enjoy it.

 

**_There really isn't much. She'll probably be reading during most of it._ **

_Then we take away her books_

**_I'd rather keep my spleen, thanks_ **

 

They heard Perry sigh next to them.

 

_Well, I'm stumped._

**_You're never stumped for long. You'll think of something._ **

 

The two shared a smile, and soon enough they could see the gears working behind her eyes, a realization hitting her. She started scribbling manically on the paper.

 

_LAURA WILL DO EVERYTHING! If Laura does it, won't Carmilla? Or better yet, what if we made it involve the two somehow? WE COULD HAVE TWO PLANS IN ONE! We get Carmilla to do something fun, and all in the while they do something romantic together. Something to set them up somehow. We can do that. We can definitely do that._

 

They smiled down at how messy her hand writing turned writing that, as though her hand couldn't keep up with the thoughts flowing through her head. 

 

_**Great idea! What would we do though?** _

_I'll string something together._

 

They smiled, and left Perry to do exactly that.  _She's truly incredible._ They thought.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla brought Laura to one of the Practice rooms. She knew that currently, the only classes happening in the music wing were chorus and piano- neither of which required these rooms. Carmilla lock-picked her way through the door and allowed the giggling girl to pass her before walking in herself, shutting the door behind them. Laura went to turn on the light, but Carmilla stopped her.

"If the lights are on, any passerby will certainly know we're ditching." Carmilla warned. Even in the dark of the room, she could see Laura's sunny brown eyes.

"Oh. Right."

Carmilla snickered as Laura dropped her backpack down on the ground.

"Jesus cupcake. You really haven't ditched, have you?" Carmilla said, dropping her backpack next to Laura's.

"I did this one other time."

Carmilla quirked an eyebrow.

"Really?" She said with a smirk. Laura nodded her head.

"Mhm. With this broody girl clad in leather. I think her name was... Caramel was it? Maybe Camilla. Don't know. She threatens teachers and steals girls away to play hooky with her."

Carmilla could see Laura's bright grin.

"She sounds bad ass."

Laura shrugged.

"Maybe. But she's a total softie at heart." Laura retorted with a shrug, plopping down on the floor and leaning against a wall. Carmilla huffed, but quickly became nervous at realizing her situation; she was in a small room with Laura, alone, with the lights off. Carmilla gulped.

Again, the room was small, so there weren't many places she could go without being close to Laura. Does she just sit next to her? Does she stand? She has no problem standing if it means it will calm her pounding heart. Carmilla chewed on her bottom lip, immediately feeling the craving to smoke at the stressful dilemma. Laura gave Carmilla a shy smile and patted the ground next to her. 

"Hey. What are you doing all the way over there?" Laura said. Carmilla smirked, and sat down next to Laura, her ankles crossed as her knees were popped up, her elbows resting on them, playing with her fingers as she leaned back against the wall. It was silent for a moment, and she wondered if Laura could hear how fast and how hard her heart was pacing. "Do you have a lighter on you?" Laura asked, breaking the silence. Carmilla gave Laura a strange look.

"Yeah, why?" She replied, pulling her lighter from her leather pants. 

"I was reading up on lighters. I think I got the hang of it." Laura replied. Carmilla smirked slightly, both at the fact that Laura researched lighters, and the fact that today Carmilla had her zippo lighter. It was silver with a rose carved onto it, a skull in the center of the rose. She handed Laura the lighter, and watched her sunny brown eyes go wide. "Whoa. That's different." Laura said, fiddling with the lighter in her tiny hands. Carmilla couldn't help but gawk at Laura, watching how fascinated she was with the lighter, noticing how adorable she looked just then.

"You know how to light this one?" Carmilla hoped with every fiber in her being that Laura didn't so she could hold her hand again. As if there was a God to answer her prayers, Laura shook her head. "Okay, well first things first you're going to need to pop it open, cupcake." Laura seemed to snap out of her daze.

"Oh. Right." Laura muttered, and unskillfully opened the lighter, revealing the inside. Carmilla turned her body slightly, folding one leg underneath her so she could face Laura.

"So just as a prior warning, it might smell like a campfire in here for a minute." Carmilla said, placing her hands over Laura's tiny one, placing her thumb over Laura's. She tried to focus on the task at hand and not how much the butterflies in her stomach were storming.

"It's basically the same motion as a Bic lighter, but you don't need to keep your thumb on a pedal. Just push down on the spark wheel and slide your thumb down." Carmilla gently helped Laura's hand mimic the action without sparking it alive, and Laura nodded. "Got it?" She nodded again, and Carmilla forced herself to pull her hands away. Laura eyed the lighter for a moment, going over the information in her head. Then, on the second try, the lighter sparked alive with a puff of smoke. Laura's eyes went wide in shock.

"Oh my gosh I did it!" Laura exclaimed. Carmilla watched how the flames illuminated her features in the dark, lighting the small area around them. She smiled softly, but soon the room did begin to smell like a campfire and she watched the tiny girl start to panic. "How do I turn it off?" Laura said, slightly shaking the lighter. "Oh no it's going to start reeking in here! They'll definitely know!" Carmilla chuckled and let the tiny girl ramble on some more, talking of how they'll think they were smoking, and all these terrible scenarios before she took pity on the girl.

"Cupcake." Carmilla said calmly, shutting her up instantly. Carmilla capped the zippo lighter, leaving Laura stunned for a moment.

"Oh..." She muttered. Carmilla stifled her laughter, doing her best to ignore the way she missed seeing Laura's features illuminated like before. Laura started opening and closing the cap as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. "How much did this cost?" Laura asked.

"Why, are you planning on becoming a chain smoker?" Carmilla teased. Laura playfully squinted at Carmilla before her attention was drawn back to the lighter. "Twenty." Laura nodded, absentmindedly playing with the zippo lighter. "So, why the sudden interest in lighters?" Carmilla asked. Laura shrugged.

"I told you; I want to know everything I possibly can about everything." She grinned slightly. "Plus if I'm going to be hanging out with you I might as well." Carmilla rolled her eyes at the tiny girl.

"I still don't understand why you'd want to. Can't you just let things be? Accept things as they are without questioning why?"

Laura made a slightly shocked expression as though it was the most bizarre string of words she's ever heard.

"Pfft. No. Where's the fun in that?"

Carmilla chuckled, and let her head fall back against the wall.

"You know... You'd make a great journalist." She said, closing her eyes.

"You think?"

Carmilla nodded.

"Mhm." The smell of the campfire was only increasing her craving for smoke, and once she got the idea in her mind it was hard to get out; obsessing over it until she felt the toxins in her lungs. It was like a downward spiral, because all she could do for now was think about doing it, but the longer she thought the larger the craving got.

"Huh. I'll look into it."

Carmilla drummed her fingers over the pocket where her cigarettes where packed. She then got a thought. If Laura kissing her cheek can make her forget about her smoke, can it make her forget the craving too? She's willing to test it out; anything to kill this hankering for a smoke.

"Hey Laura." She hummed in response. Carmilla chewed on her bottom lip. _Would it be weird to ask? And am I having a heart attack?_ Once Carmilla was sure her heart was safe, she decided to just go for it. The worst that can happen is she'd say no. "Can you... Can you kiss my cheek again?" She muttered quietly. She waited for a response, but instead felt a pair of lips on her cheek. Like last time, they were dangerously close to the corner of her mouth, making Carmilla too nervous to move an inch. Her fingers stopped drumming as her heart started pounding. It was a weird feeling really, like she was in some peace but at the same time her body went crazy. To add to the mix she was alone with Laura in a small, dark room.

Carmilla's eyes lingered close for a moment after Laura pulled her lips away, trying to savor the feeling, though she's learned by now it scarcely compares to the real thing. 

"Thanks." She muttered, the craving gone and instead filled with nerves. Carmilla heard Laura begin to open and close the lighter as she felt exhaustion from no sleep for days take over, sending her into a slumber.

 

**Perry**

 

A million ideas were flowing through her head. Her hand was too slow to keep up with her thoughts, and she considered trying to write with both hands in a way to help. Perry was currently handing Lafontaine lists of her ideas, and they'd cross out the ones they know for sure Carmilla would not do, which ended up being 90% of everything. For example, the latest list:

 

_Ideas for Sleepover 3.0 :_

_~~\- Hair braiding~~ _  
_~~\- Group bath CLOTHED~~  _  
_\- ToD ? (Maybe)_  
_\- Movies ? (Again maybe)_  
_~~\- Never Have I Ever~~ _  
_~~\- Dance Party~~ _

 

Perry groaned as she got the latest list. She tapped her pen to her lips, trying to think of things Carmilla might enjoy. She smokes heavily, but there isn't much she could do with that at a sleep over. She reads a lot, but yet again there isn't much you can do. No, she just needs to think like a philosophy major, since Carmilla could qualify as one with all those philosophy books she reads. What do those people like? Perry thought about it, scribbling down more ideas.

 

_Ideas for Sleepover 4.0 :_

_\- Vintage Movies_  
_\- Hot Cocoa_  
_\- Watching Shitty TV Shows and Making Fun of Them_  
_\- Talking About the Stars_

 

That's when it hit Perry. Her mouth nearly dropped. How did she not think of this before! Her pen suddenly couldn't keep up with her mind again.

 

 _\- Sneaking Out_  
_\- Stargazing_  
_\- Late Night Walks_  
_\- Possibly Sneak Over to High School?_

 

Perry quickly slipped the list to Lafontaine. She watched with a wicked smile as their eyebrows raised way to their hairline in that cute way that Perry loves. A slow grin spread across their cheeks, and they started scribbling on the paper. Perry's smile got wider when she read the new and improved list.

 

 

_Ideas for Sleepover 4.0 :_

_~~\- Vintage Movies~~ _  
_\- Hot Cocoa_  
_~~\- Watching Shitty TV Shows and Making Fun of Them~~_  
_\- Talking About the Stars_  
_\- Sneaking Out_  
_\- Stargazing_  
_\- Late Night Walks_  
_\- Possibly Sneak Over to High School?_  
_**PERRY YOU ARE A LITERAL GENIUS! THERE IS SO MUCH WE CAN DO WITH THIS!**_

 

Perry and Lafontaine exchanged a glance, smiled wide with mischievous looks. 

They were _definitely_ going to plan this masterpiece out.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla woke up to the sound of earsplitting bells and a gentle shake of her shoulder. For a moment, she was a bit disoriented, not really knowing where she was. But when she heard the gentle "Carm" be spoken she was quickly reminded. Was her head on Laura's lap? Carmilla blinked a few times, only to confirm this thought. She immediately snapped her head up, flustered now, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Uh, sorry." She said bashfully, looking down. Laura playfully shoved Carmilla's shoulder, causing her to stare into those sunny brown eyes that make her heart stop.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you got some sleep. You looked exhausted." Laura said with a crooked smile so comforting Carmilla completely forgot about her embarrassment. "Now let's go- I have lunch and I am certainly not ditching that." Carmilla broke out into a grin, and the two grabbed their backpacks. Carmilla peeked her head out the door to make sure the coast was clear, then blindly grabbed Laura's hand and started leading her through the halls, a giggling Laura trailing behind. 

Carmilla peeked down each hall and made sure that no one was there, then continued on with their journey. They pushed through the double doors out of the music wing in a fit of giggles, almost getting caught by a teacher and a couple of students, pumping their adrenaline. 

"I'm glad we avoided that crisis with Ms. Robinson. She would definitely not be happy with that." Laura said, their giggles subsiding. 

"Oh I can only imagine." Carmilla replied. She then noticed they were still holding hands, and in fear of the public eye and wanting to maintain her 'do not talk to me' quota, she let go of Laura's hand. She felt dismay at the lack of touching, but chose to ignore it in favor of her dignity. 

"Your lighter is in your pocket, by the way." Laura announced. Carmilla looked at her strangely, but Laura simply shrugged. "I didn't want to wake you." An appreciative smile spread across Carmilla's cheeks. (Is this what it's like to have someone care?)

"Thanks creampuff." Carmilla pointed to the staircase leading to her next class. "I gotta go. I'll see ya around." She said coolly. Laura waved her goodbye, leaving Carmilla smiling.

_She cares._

 

**Laura**

 

Tuesday rolled around, and she was currently sitting in the practice room with Lafontaine and Perry, sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall, and working away. Music played from Lafontaine's phone as they sat at the computer with Perry. The fact that the two were passing notes didn't go as unnoticed as they thought, but Laura chose to ignore it. Whatever the two were talking about they were clearly excited by it, so Laura decided not to interfere. But if Perry squeals one more time...

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at the door, which then quickly opened. Laura looked up from her work to see Carmilla, a small smirk dancing on her lips.

"Hey!" Laura greeted. She pushed her backpack from beside her and made room for Carmilla to sit. "Come here." Laura said, patting the now empty spot next to her. Carmilla slipped in and closed the door behind her, then plopping down next to Laura.

"A 'hey Lafontaine' would be nice..." Lafontaine muttered. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ginger twins." Carmilla teased. Laf sighed.

"I'll take it." They muttered. Whatever Perry wrote on the paper seemed to bring the smile back to Lafontaine's cheeks, and the two continued to pass notes. Laura shoved down the need to know and looked down to her work, now seeming incredibly boring with Carmilla here.

"What are you working on?" Carmilla asked, scooting a bit closer. Laura bowed her head and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"Nothing important." Laura replied. Carmilla took the paper from her hand and began to examine it.

"Forensic Science; Why Alphonse Bertillon is the man." Laura chewed on her bottom lip. Yeah, she was never good with titles. "Nice headline there cutie. Very captivating." Carmilla teased, nudging Laura with her elbow. Laura rolled her eyes and took back the paper.

"So why are you still here?" She asked, moving onto something else in her work pile.

"Well I remembered you guys hang in here after school on Tuesdays. I decided to join."

Laura bit on her bottom lip in a failed attempt to hide how wide her smile was growing. _She remembered that? And better yet, she wants to join?_ Laura dared a glance at Carmilla only to find her eyes were already on her. Their eyes locked, Carmilla's somehow darkening but brightening at the same time. The moment was quickly interrupted when Perry cleared her throat, both of their attentions turning to her.

"How would you girls feel about a sleep over this weekend?" Perry asked with a radiant smile and dazzling eyes. How could anyone say no?

"Yes."

"No." Carmilla and Laura replied in unison. _Oh- Carmilla could_. They both exchanged a glance, thinking that the other's answer was completely bizarre. 

"Oh come on Carm. It'll be fun!" Laura said, nudging Carmilla with her elbow. Carmilla rolled her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall.

"I'd rather be staked through the heart than to ever attend a sleepover." Carmilla grumbled. Laura looked to Lafontaine and Perry for help, but they seemed to be looking to Laura to convince Carmilla. She sighed, and scooted closer to Carmilla. She really did want to go, but it would be better if Carmilla went. 

"Have you ever been to one?" Laura asked. Carmilla shrugged slightly.

"In a sense."

Laura cocked her head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Carmilla peeled open her eyes and stared at Laura from her peripheral.

"Whatever you want it to mean, cutie."

Laura rolled her eyes at the remark, but she was not about to give up. The thought of having a sleepover with Carmilla seemed promising, and she's going to do her best to make it happen.

"Have you ever been to one?"

Carmilla sighed heavily. 

"Technically, no. But-"

"Then you don't know if you're going to have fun or not." Laura cut off. All she needed to hear was that first bit- she wasn't looking for excuses. Laura was determined to win this argument one way or another. Carmilla squinted at Laura, then to Perry, then to Lafontaine, circulating back to Laura.

"Fine." Carmilla said through gritted teeth. Laura smiled wide, and looked back to Perry and Lafontaine.

"Great! Are you guys free Saturday?"

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Lafontaine sat with Perry in her room after rehearsals. The two sat on the bedroom floor, papers and notebooks scattered about. They were making an elaborate plan to set up Carmilla and Laura. Lafontaine was reading the current rough draft to the plan written neatly by Perry.

 

_Hollstein Plan :_

_Step One : Get Carmilla comfortable w/ surroundings_  
_Step Two : Get conversations going_  
_Step Three : Hot Cocoa & possible movie_  
_Step Four : More conversations_  
_Step Five : Convince everyone to sneak out_  
_Step Six : Walk around for 10-15 minutes_  
_Step Seven : Convince everyone to walk to school_  
_Step Eight : Somehow escape, leaving Carmilla and Laura alone_  
_Step Nine : Give them 30 minutes to an hour_  
_Step Ten : Reunite and regroup at home_

 

Lafontaine nodded in approval. It's not complete, but it's a start. Additionally, they have (at most) 5 days to plan for this. So it doesn't have to be perfect now. They smiled, and met Perry's bright gaze.

"It's a great start." Lafontaine said. Perry squealed and took the paper. (Laf's heart might have exploded from that). "How are we going to escape them though?" They asked. That's going to be a tough one to figure out.

"Could we purposely trail behind and run away?" She suggested. They shook their head.

"No no. Carmilla will notice that... Or maybe not. She's usually hyper aware of her surroundings, except when Laura's around." They smiled slightly. "Her attention is completely on Laura when she's around her." They sighed. "But still- that's too risky." Perry hummed, tapping her pen to her mouth in that cute way when she's deep in thought. Really, if Perry wasn't so determined Laf could just toss away the plan and watch Perry do all the work. (They could stare at her all day). 

"What if we say we're going to do something that Carmilla and Laura would never agree to?"

Lafontaine quirked an eyebrow up. That has potential.

"Go on..."

Perry thought about it some more.

"Like... Like you're going to pick up samples of the mold growing in the forest, and I'm going with you."

A slow grin spread across their cheeks.

"Genius, Perry. Seriously. What is your IQ?" Perry chuckled and tucked a strand of curly hair behind her ear. "You're going to make a great wedding planner one day." They added. Perry beamed at that.

"You really think so?" They nodded.

"Oh yeah. And whoever gets so lucky as to marry you, will be hella glad they married a wedding planner because I'm sure it'll be bomb." Perry's smile got astonishingly wider. They stayed like that for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes. Lafontaine could picture Perry in a white wedding dress, muttering an "I do" with a wide smile. They shook the thought off before they got too carried away. "Anyway, this is gonna be awesome. Let's keep planning!"

They're going to ignore the fact that they just pictured Perry agreeing to marry them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!  
> Fun fact. This was how I got my first and only detention. Only, I said I'd gladly shred his insides to show him what it's like. But, when I went to the detention the teacher mentoring it let me go when I told him what happened.


	7. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura attend their detention  
> But is that all that happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FUCKING GOD THE WORST THING JUST HAPPENED TO ME  
> OKAY SO I TAKE LIKE PILLS CAUSE MY WHATEVER-THE-FUCK BALANCE IS LOW AND LIKE  
> OH MY GOD  
> ONE OF THEM LOOKED KINDA ODD AND I WAS LIKE THE FUKIN HELL IS THIS PILL  
> SO JESUS CHRIST I HATE MY LIFE WHY DO I DO THESE THINGS  
> SO I LIKE WAS EXAMINING IT AND I GUESS I FUCKING PUSHED IT TOO FAR AND IT POPPED AND GUESS WHAT IT WAS  
> GUESS WHAT IT FUCKING WAS  
> IT WAS FISH OIL  
> FISH OIL FUCKING POPPED OUT OF THIS FUCKING PILL LIKE A TSUNAMI ONLY IN LIKE A PUFF AND IT LANDED ON MY FACE  
> MY EYE  
> MY HAIR  
> MY CLOTHES  
> ITS ALL OVER MY HANDS  
> HELL I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF IT LANDED ON MY DOGS  
> IT LANDED FUCKING EVERYWHERE  
> AND NOW I SMELL LIKE FISH AND I JUST WHY DOES MY LIFE HAVE TO BE THIS WAY I JUST COATED MY WHOLE ENTIRE BODY IN FEBREEZE AND IT STILL DOESN'T RID OF THIS SMELL AND I JUST  
> IM GONNA TAKE A 3 HOUR LONG SHOWER AND WASH MY CLOTHES THIS IS AWFUL WHY DO I DO THESE THINGS THIS SMELLS SO BAD I HATE MY LIFE OH MY GOD

**Laura**

 

Laura, regrettably, walked into detention after school on Wednesday. Any other day, she'd be proud of herself for sticking it to a misogynistic man. But right now, she's mad at herself for getting carried away. All she wants to do is go home and watch Doctor Who- this is just torture. Why was detention even made in the first place?

Laura made a point to sigh loudly as she took a seat near the window, trying to keep as far away from the potheads. Not that she had any problem with people who smoked marijuana- it's not her place to judge. It's just that right now they're debating what they would use to make the biggest joint in the world and Laura is too tired to deal with that. She groaned and folded her arms on the table, her head crashing down into them.

"What if we used, like, wax paper?"

"Nah man. That's too simple. It's gotta be, like, impressive."

Laura rolled her eyes and tuned out the conversation. She sighed. How will she ever survive this for an hour?

"Hey cutie." Greeted a raspy voice. An automatic smile spread across Laura's cheeks. Oh- that's how. She picked her head up and smiled warmly at the raven-haired girl. Carmilla took the seat next to her, plopping her bag down on the table. 

"Hey." Laura replied, resting her head back down on her arms. "Are you ready for detention?" Carmilla sighed and shook her head.

"Not at all." She replied dully, her usual playful demeanor absent. Laura returned the sigh.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. Get a detention so I wouldn't be alone." Laura clarified. She still questioned why Carmilla would ever make such a sacrifice for something as simple as that. Carmilla easily shrugged in response, and started to fidget with the zipper to her backpack.

"Maybe I feel like I owe you for helping me... You know, trying to kick this habit." She said, drumming her fingers over the pocket where her cigarettes were tightly packed. Laura smirked slightly.

"You don't owe me anything, Carm. I'm just helping out a friend." Laura nudged Carmilla with the back of her hand. "That's what friends do." Carmilla seemed stunned at that, as though the word 'friend' was foreign to her. Carmilla immediately played off her shock with a laggard shrug. Laura rolled her eyes, seeing right through her facade. "So has your mom left yet?" She asked. If her mom was gone, then maybe Carmilla wouldn't be so stressed, and maybe she'd smoke less.

"Thankfully. She left last night." Carmilla sighed. "So you never told me why you didn't want to go home that day, cutie. What's your story?" _My story?_ Laura echoed in her head. _Long and depressing._ Laura's been avoiding questions like that her whole life. The only reason people knew were from other people, or they made a surprise visit to Laura's home and saw her father. Laura wanted to change the topic as quickly as possible- something she's grown to be an expert in over years of practice.

"Don't you think a detention is a little bit of an odd time to talk about this?" Laura said, looking for an excuse. 

"I guess." Carmilla replied. Laura let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. _Success_. "Will you tell me eventually?" Carmilla asked, and wow, how could Laura say no to that pout?

"Eventually."

Carmilla smiled, and suddenly whatever risk that followed to telling Carmilla didn't matter. It was then that the teacher walked in, clearly not wanting to be in this detention either. He smacked a yard stick on his desk to shut everyone up, the effect working well as the room immediately fell silent.

"I expect you all to be silent during this abominable hour we have together." He pointed the yardstick to one of the potheads. "That specifically applies to you, Tyler." Tyler huffed and crossed his arms. The teacher sat down on the desk chair and started typing away on the computer. Laura sighed heavily, and began to do her own work. She's never been in trouble- not like this, and in truth she felt guilty about it. She sincerely regretted opening her mouth in the first place, but yet again seeing the shock on Mr. Abbott's face was completely worth it. Suddenly a crumpled up paper rolled onto her desk, blocking her work. Laura looked around, assuming someone meant to hit her. When her eyes landed on Carmilla's, and she spotted the smirk, she smiled back, and opened up the paper.

 

_Is this your first detention?_

 

Laura was almost shocked at how neat Carmilla's handwriting was. It was like she had been writing for 300 years. Laura quickly snapped out of it and started to write a response, trying to make her usual sloppy handwriting as neat as possible.

 

**_Maybe._ **

 

Laura handed the paper back to Carmilla, doing her best not to hang up on how their hands brushed against each others in the process. Laura still remembers how quickly Carmilla let go of her hand when they were trying to remain undetected yesterday, and she does not want to repeat that disappointment and hurt.

 

_It's obvious._

 

Laura was shocked. Obvious?

 

**_How is it obvious?_ **

_Because you're literally radiating guilt and shame. It's going to be okay, you know. It's just a detention._

**_One that will go on my record._**  

_So? It's not like your life is ruined. Stop looking so remorseful before I get queazy._

**_Then stop looking at me._ **

_It's hard to stop looking at you._

 

Laura felt a blush reach her cheeks as she read the line. She read it a few more times, a small smile coming with knowing she _wasn't_ just seeing things. Laura was quick to reply, blushing further at her own response. Laura handed the note to Carmilla, who soon handed the note back.

 

_Why is it hard?_

**_Maybe because you're the most gorgeous being I've ever laid my eyes on._ **

 

Laura's blush deepened, and she wasn't sure whether to gape or smile. Laura read the line over and over again, her stomach performing tumbles. She settled with biting her lip, trying to stop how wide her smile was growing. How does she reply to that? Better yet, how does she stop re-reading this? Laura forced herself to place the paper down. 

 

 _You really think I'm gorgeous?_  

**_Do you not? You're like an angel only seen in dreams._ **

 

Okay, Laura's heart needs to calm before it beats out of her chest. Laura was sure her cheeks were completely scarlet now. Does Carmilla really think this about Laura? An angel only seen in dreams? It's so simple, but it's the best compliment Laura has ever received. She made no effort to hide her smile now. 

 

_That's really sweet Carm._

**_It's only true._ **

 

Laura contemplated writing what she wanted to write next. What if it freaks her out? Or makes her uncomfortable? Did Carmilla talk to everyone like this? Has she said this to anyone before? Laura shoved down her insecurities and fears and scribbled down a reply.

 

 _Y_ _ou know you're gorgeous too- like something chiseled by some unholy god. What would you ever see in someone like me? I'm lucky that you actually bother to look at me._

 

Laura watched as a red hue barely tinted Carmilla's perfectly structured cheek bones. Her eyes locked with Laura's momentarily, and she went to write something down but the teacher smacked his ruler on the desk.

"No passing notes!" He exclaimed. Laura jumped at how loud he spoke, and was much too scared now to take at Carmilla's reply. Carmilla sighed and shoved it in her backpack. Laura couldn't stop repeating the line in her head.

 _You're like an angel only seen in dreams._ Laura spent the rest of the detention with a wide smile.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Lafontaine and Perry were walking around their neighborhood, talking about how they're to go about this plan. They still were unsure of a couple things, like how they're going to escape Carmilla and Laura with this plan, or how to be sure that when they leave them alone that their efforts won't be in vein.

"What if Laura wants to join said experiment though? She's a curious girl." Perry said. Lafontaine sighed. That was one of the issues they were having about Perry's plan for them to claim she's going to follow Lafontaine into the woods to help conduct an experiment. They know that Laura always wants to know everything, so it's a possibility that she'll want to join, and even in the process convince Carmilla to go with them.

"Is there a way to make it so vulgar that it would," Lafontaine smashed their fist into their hand, "smush her curiosity?" Perry shook her head.

"No. In fact it might even make her more interested." Lafontaine and Perry groaned in unison. Could anything kill this girl's need to know everything? Can't she just be like everyone else and not care so much? They ran their hand through their hair. "Well," Perry started, "there's always the chance that Carmilla will go for a smoke break. We could always flee then." Lafontaine thought about it. It's very possible, but it's not reliable.

"We can't rely the whole thing on Carmilla smoking. There's no telling if she will or not, or if she'll even bring smokes on our little journey." Perry sighed as they turned down another street. 

"There's no telling if they'll actually do anything when we do escape them either, and yet..." It was Lafontaine's turn to sigh. She had a point- a lot of this was based on hoping. They shoved their hands in their pockets. This was getting tiresome- and quite stressful. Maybe they should take a break on the subject. 

"Wanna go back to my place and watch a movie? We have a few more days to plan, and I think we need to take a break and think more freshly on the manner. My brain is fried."

Perry smiled.

"Yeah. That'd be good." 

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla walked down the halls with Laura, doing her best to hide how much she craved the cigarettes resting in her pocket. She tried her best to slow her speed to Laura's, but it was hard when cigarettes started to consume her mind. Carmilla couldn't really talk; all she wanted to do is push through the front doors and sprint to where she could be hidden.

Her feet started taking over and she quickened her pace. It was a weird feeling, actually. Where Carmilla feels like she's suffocating when she has the craving for a cigarette, though it's the cigarettes that strangle her. Laura was quick to catch up however, and Carmilla wasted no time in finally pushing through the entrance and out into the great outdoors. Quickly, Carmilla made a sharp left turn and started pacing to the side of the building. She wasn't even sure if Laura was close behind. All she could focus on was the relief she needed from her cigarettes. 

Once she made it to the side of the building and away from the public eye, she shoved her hands in her pockets. With haste she yanked the box out of her pocket, popping a cigarette in her mouth. She started fumbling with the lighter next, her hands almost shaking. It was as though the world hated her, because she just could not get the damned thing to come to life. 

Carmilla stopped the blind act when she felt Laura's gentle hands on hers. She placed her thumb over Carmilla's.

"Hey hey. Push down and swipe, remember?"

Carmilla felt an instant calm from hearing her soft voice. Laura's thumb followed Carmilla's as she sparked the lighter to life, finally bringing the flame to her cigarette. She took a much-needed drag, letting it infiltrate her lungs. But it wasn't as nearly as soothing as Laura's voice, her gentle touch. Carmilla released the puff of smoke past the cigarette.

"Thanks cupcake." She muttered, leaning against the wall and throwing her head back. Her hands felt cold when Laura pulled hers away. Even the heat coming from the flame couldn't make it better. Carmilla took another deep inhale, letting the smoke burn her lungs. She stuffed her lighter into her pocket and brought her hand up to the cigarette, hugging it tightly between her forefinger and middle finger. 

"Hey." Laura said in the softest voice Carmilla thinks she's ever heard. "What's wrong?" Carmilla opened her eyes to look at Laura, and she wished she hadn't because the caramel-haired girl was leaning her side against the building, staring up at Carmilla with gentle eyes. Carmilla shrugged and blew out the smoke.

"Just got a lot on my mind." She murmured as nonchalantly as she could. It was true, though. Mostly things her mother has said to her, how this week her family has been reminding her that she killed her father. Carmilla winced at the thought, and immediately took another drag, letting the burning replace the guilt in her heart. She closed her eyes again, thankful to have the tiny ray of sunshine next to her. Carmilla sighed heavily. She just wanted to escape- and not through cigarettes. She just wanted to run. 

"Hey Laura." She said, a little more loudly.

"Hm?"

Carmilla let her cigarette lounge between her lips as she folded her arms.

"Do you ever just want to run? Find someway to leave and just go?" She paused for a moment, flirting with the thought. "Somewhere without evil mothers or judgmental sisters. No one to take the blame for, no one to put the blame on you. No murders, or deaths. Do you ever just want to sleep in hotel rooms, and never live in the same city twice? Leaving no one to fail or disappoint. Just... Running away from the realities of the world." Carmilla's heart nearly beat out of her chest when she felt Laura rest her head on Carmilla's shoulder. 

"I think that's the saddest thing I've ever heard." Laura's voice nearly cracked, her voice so small and gentle it could've completely shattered the walls Carmilla has built. They stayed like that for a couple of moments before Carmilla needed another drag, as if it was a reminder of all the things in her life that cigarettes have ruined for her. She took a deep inhale, basking in the toxins. When she blew the smoke out, she felt lips press to her cheek. Carmilla smiled, and hugged the cigarette between her fingers before Laura could take it. Carmilla opened her eyes to see the pout and kicked-puppy look on Laura's expression.

"Not today, cupcake." Carmilla teased. Laura pulled it from her fingertips anyway, but before she had a chance to protest Laura kissed her cheek again, this time her lips barely touching the corner of Carmilla's lips. She was taken aback, her stomach filling with butterflies as her heart started to pound.

Carmilla completely forgot of the cigarette as she closed her eyes. She swore fireworks were happening inside of her as her nerves sparked alive, her heart beating out of her chest, her stomach tumbling. Carmilla wondered why the girl had such an affect on her even though she barely even touched the corner of Carmilla's lips. When Laura pulled away and Carmilla felt the immediate absence, she opened her eyes. They found Laura's sunny brown ones, a grin on her lips. Carmilla couldn't help but smile back. 

"Bye Carmilla." Laura said, followed by a giggle. Carmilla couldn't tear her eyes off of Laura as she walked away, disappearing as she turned to the front of the building. Carmilla let her head fall back and looked to the sky, watching as the clouds slowly rolled through the sky, the lull of the kiss still humming through her mind.

_What is this girl doing to me?_

 

**Perry**

 

Perry and Lafontaine sat in their room, sitting next to each other on their bed, Perry's head on Lafontaine's shoulder with Lafontaine's laptop on her lap. They were watching an episode of Cosmos, when Lafontaine spoke.

"Hey Perr." They said. 

"Hm?" She hummed in response. 

"Do you ever think about... Who you're going to marry?" They asked. Perry was taken aback briefly by the question? Who? Perry never thought about who she was going to marry, nor her wedding for that matter. She only thought about being a wedding planner; nothing past that. 

"Who? Not really. I haven't put much thought in myself getting married." She replied. For some reason, there was an odd feeling with talking about weddings with Lafontaine, like it was meant to be talked about between them. "Have you?" She decided to ask. They shrugged.

"In a sense." Lafontaine muttered in response. Suddenly, the show before them wasn't as interesting. _They've thought about this?_

"Who would you want to marry?"

Lafontaine shrugged slightly. 

"I don't know. Someone I get along with well, someone who gets excited about what they're passionate about." They huffed a breath of laughter. "Someone who's driven, and will deal with my scientific shenanigans. Someone who cares to notice the little things, who cares about people. Maybe..." She heard Lafontaine gulp. "Maybe someone with the same hair color as me." Perry's heart skipped a beat. Same hair color? Could they mean her? Not that Perry minded- no not at all. Now that she thinks about it, she really doesn't mind the thought of marrying Lafontaine. She could see them in a tux with a bowtie to match her dress, grinning widely as they said 'I do.' Perry smiled, and lifted her head to look at Lafontaine, who looked nervous.

"That sounds nice." She said. Lafontaine was next to smile. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before she rested her head back on their shoulder, her heart still quickened. 

_It sounds nice marrying you._

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla jumped at the clashing sound that occurred later that night. Did that come from downstairs? Carmilla pulled the metal bat she kept under her bed, and started to venture out of her room. When Carmilla was younger someone tried to break into her house; she's kept a bat under her bed ever since.

Carmilla quietly snuck down the stairs, confirming the sound of heavy footsteps in the kitchen. She held the bat tighter as she moved her steps from off the stairs and into the dining room, making her way to the kitchen. She heard a fly cabinet open, followed by more footsteps. Adrenaline coursed through her body, both fear and panic pumping in her blood. Carmilla was never one to flee, or call for help. She was a fighter, and she was ready to bash whosever's head was in her kitchen. 

Carmilla bursted in and spotted the attacker, but immediately stopped when she saw it was Will.

"Will! What the hell!" She exclaimed. Will whirled around from the fridge, clutching his chest when he saw Carmilla. "I thought you were a robber!" She growled, resting the bat on her shoulder.

"Jesus Carmilla! Were you going to hit me with that thing?" He shot back. Carmilla took a deep breath in to calm her pounding heart. 

"Yeah! I was!" She replied. Carmilla ran her hand through her hair as she tried to alleviate herself, knowing now there was no danger. "What are you doing home so late anyway? Where you out?" Carmilla took in his features. His eyelids hang heavy, his cheeks flustered, his hair disheveled a bit. Carmilla grew anger as she realized he was drunk. "Were you drinking?" Carmilla said, rushing to her brother with concern. She cupped his chin and turned his head to examine his features.

"No." He growled, but as he spoke Carmilla could smell the alcohol tainting his breath. "Knock it off!" He barked. Will smacked Carmilla's hand off of him. She ran her hand through her hair again.

"My god Will! It's a Wednesday night. And it's midnight! What were you doing all night? Where were you?"

Will scoffed with clear irritation. He pushed past Carmilla.

"You're not mom."

She whirled around and chased him.

"No but I'm sure as hell worried!" She shot back. 

"Just leave me alone, Carmilla."

"No! Not until you tell me where you were. At least tell me what you were drinking so I know we don't have to pump your stomach." She pleaded, chasing after her staggering brother. Will clumsily whirled around, causing Carmilla to take a step back.

"Piss. Off." He snarled, taking a hostile step forward. "I'm fine."

"You smell like the bottom of a brewery." She shot back. Will narrowed his grey eyes at Carmilla.

"At least I didn't kill dad." He said in a low voice. Will glared at her for a moment before storming up the stairs, leaving her stunned. Carmilla bit her lip and closed her eyes. She knew that would come- he always says this when he's drunk. But it never seems to get easier. Carmilla sighed in an attempt to lift the heaviness on her chest, proving to fail. It's nights like these where Carmilla wants to relapse and just swallow a bottle of pills, and it's nights like these where she's glad she has cigarettes instead. 

Carmilla set the metal bat down on the counter and pulled the cigarettes and lighter from her bra, then making her way outside and into the cold night. She stared up at the stars as she lit her cigarette, the one thought running through her mind.

_Why did I have to turn the wheel all those years ago?_

 

**Laura**

 

Laura laid on the roof to her small home, starring up at the night sky. She's grown to hate the night sky, but find comfort in it all at the same time. After something bad happens, she always finds herself on this roof, watching as the stars shined. Nights like this where she's spent an hour cleaning her fathers vomit and dealing with his comments, dealing with thoughts of her mother, dealing with the weight of her past. The stars always stare blankly back at her, holding her thoughts and memories over her head as some sort of constant reminder as to why she keeps coming out here.

The stars remind her of the worst night of her life when her father snapped one day and beat her. It's the only time he's ever hit her, but she's sure he'd do it again if he wasn't brain dead all the time. She remembers the last day she saw her mother, watching how progressively sicker she got over the days.The stars remind her of watching her mother's life slip away before Laura's eyes, remembering the way the monitor stopped beeping. She remembers her own monitor beeping when her father had beat her, the story being she fell down the stairs. 

They remind her of all the reasons she's ever come out to this roof, to stare at them, to try and find some comfort in the way they dazzle. They're always there to remind her of all the times she's ever come out here for comfort, always there to provide the comfort. Laura closed her eyes to stop the tears from spilling out, the same thought that always comes from being out here finally appearing.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM STILL GONNA SAY THANKS FOR YOUR COMMENTS AND KUDOS BUT I SMELL LIKE FISH WHY DO I HAVE TO BE CURIOUS WHY DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME I SMELL LIKE FISH I HATE MY LIFE I HATE MYSELF  
> WHY ME


	8. Sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafontaine and Perry go all out in this adventure of a sleep over. But was it worth it?  
> Laura and Carmilla have a moment. Or, many moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters a little long I guess so grab your popcorn and a comfortable seat.
> 
> Also, just a warning. This chapter was just so... Fluffed up??? I almost puked. Why the fuck did I write this? I hate this chapter I can't even look at it. 
> 
> And update on that fish oil story: I no longer smell of that god awful stench. It took four showers and a lot of lotion but I recovered (thank god)

**Lafontaine**

 

Lafontaine and Perry scurried about her basement in an attempt to make sure everything was visit for the soon-to-be-coming Carmilla and Laura.

"Pillows?" Perry called out.

"Check." Lafontaine called back.

"Blankets?"

"Check."

"Plan?"

"You're holding it in your hands." Lafontaine retorted. Perry shot them a look. They rolled their eyes. "Check."

"Sodas and food?"

"Check and check." They fluffed another pillow from the couch Laura and Carmilla were to be sitting on. They set them up to sit them there on purpose. It's a small couch, and the only other option was a corner couch, which Lafontaine and Perry are going to make sure to claim. Drinks and snacks sat on the coffee table in front of the two couches, along with napkins and cups. Really, they didn't think they needed this much for four people. But yet again, this was Perry. Perry makes sure to go full-throttle with plans.

Lafontaine did another sweep to make sure everything was okay. The basement was relatively small; a main room with a corner couch and another small couch, the wooden coffee table in the center, a TV on the wall. A smaller conjoined room with a couch and a closet. So there wasn't much to sweep, but Lafontaine did it nonetheless. When they returned back to the main room, Perry rubbed her hands together and squealed that adorable squeal.

"This is going to be great!" She said with an enthusiastic shrug. Lafontaine couldn't stop the smile reaching their expression upon seeing Perry's wide one. 

"I certainly hope so. Otherwise we did all of this planning for nothing." They replied, gesturing to the nice set up they had. On the small couch was a black blanket and two pillows. It was a pull out couch, but for the sake of them being close, they weren't going to reveal that until they wanted to sleep. On the corner couch was one large blanket and a couple more pillows. They sighed with content.

"Okay, we have 5 minutes. Can we go over the plan again?" Perry said, walking up to Lafontaine. Lafontaine paused for a moment to admire how absolutely adorable she looked. Perry wore her curly hair in a pony tail, though it was still not tame. She sported a dark blue button-up t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and it's hem tucked into tight blue jeans. They could see her coming up to them, standing in a baby room, talking about how excited she was about this. Since that glimpse of Perry saying 'I do', many more of that manner have come, and really they kept flirting with the thought of marrying Perry, of being married to Perry. They wondered why, but right now they focused on the plan.

"So, they arrive." They started.

"Given." She replied. Lafontaine smiled.

"We're going to start talking about whatever, and get Carmilla comfortable and less broody. Then we're going to offer to watch a movie or something and make hot cocoa- but if not then continue to talk. After the movie, we all talk some more, and bring up the topic of sneaking out. We'll get them to agree, and take off. Then we walk around for a bit, and offer to walk to the school. Since that's, like, a great idea, they're going to agree. I'm going to announce that I think I saw a police officer roaming the area, and that you and I are going to investigate. We'll convince Laura and Carmilla to stay, and that's when we'll flash a light on them and pretend to be an officer. Of course they'll run, and we'll take off somewhere else too. After about 30 minutes or more, we'll text them to regroup at your home. We talk some more and fall asleep. The end." Perry smiled widely, and squealed once more.

"This is going to be fantastic!" She exclaimed. "Now, inventory check." She said, scurrying over to the cabinet where the backpack was stocked. Lafontaine followed suit, and they pulled out the list from their pocket. They started to read from it.

"Waters?" They called out. Perry shuffled through the bag for a moment. 

"Check." She replied.

"Flashlight?" More shuffling.

"Check."

"Batteries?"

"Uh... Yes. Check."

"Walkie talkies?"

"Annnddd check!" Perry shoved the backpack back into the cabinet and shot back up to her feet. When she whirled around, Lafontaine was stuck in place because wow, she's even more adorable up close. They stuffed the list back into the pocket of their shirt, and smiled.

"I still don't see why we need waters." They teased. Perry rolled her eyes.

"It's to play into this. Normally, if I knew we were going somewhere, I'd bring waters and possibly a healthy snack. So I'm only playing character. Additionally, it's a valid excuse to bring the backpack."

They cocked an eyebrow and folded their arms.

"You mean, a valid excuse to get us to drink water?" They teased. Perry smacked their shoulder, and did the cute thing where she rolled her eyes to hide her smile. Lafontaine gazed deeply into her electric blue eyes for a moment as Perry beamed up at them, a wide smile on her cheeks. Again, a flash of marrying Perry into their mind. They could see her standing before them, beaming up at them as they just set up a room in their house. Perry would be pregnant, expecting a child.

The moment was ruined when a doorbell chimed through the house. But the smile was brought back on their face when Perry pecked their cheek and scurried off. Lafontaine brought their fingertips to their cheek, and looked to Perry, catching a glimpse of her as she ran up the stairs.

Tonight's going to be great.

 

**Laura**

 

Laura arrived finally after what seemed like the longest walk of her life. Carrying a duffel bag on a busy street was not her cup of tea, but it was worth it because she was having a sleepover with Carmilla. _And Perry and Lafontaine._ Laura reminded herself. Laura didn't get the chance to see Carmilla the days following Wednesday, but she's hardly once left her mind. Laura could still see the line _"You're like an angel only seen in dreams"_ in her head. She still couldn't believe that happened, that that whole conversation had happened. Even the thought turned her cheeks pink and brought a smile to her expression. As though not being able to leave her head was't enough, Laura couldn't even stop talking about her.

 

**Friday Night, 6:00 PM...**

 

_Laura sat on her front swing while JP sat on the wooden railing to her porch, his feet swinging back and forth. It was calm around, the sun just ready to set. JP had been over for a while. It had been too long of a time since they last saw each other, JP had decided, and surprised Laura with a visit._

_"You got your first detention?" JP said in disbelief. Laura nodded. "Damn Laura. You're bad ass." Laura laughed and rolled her eyes. "What'd you do anyway?" She shrugged. That part wasn't so pretty._

_"I may, or may not, have threatened my teacher." JP raised his eyebrows at Laura, waiting for her to continue as he silently judged. "But I had to, okay? For the sake of women." JP raised his eyebrows higher. "He said women were stupid. And when I ranted about it, and completely trampled over his little theory, he asked if it was that time of the month. So I said no, but I'd be glad to show him what it's like to wake up in a pool of blood." JP started laughing, almost falling over the railing at one point._

_"Jesus Hollis!" He exclaimed between laughter. "You don't play."_

_"I don't play with misogynists, no." Laura retorted, folding her arms._

_"You really are badass."_

_She shrugged._

_"If that's what you want to call it." She ran her hand through her hair at a gentle gust of wind. JP sighed once his giggle session was over._

_"What a jerk though." He said, wiping a tear away from his eye. "Let me know if he bothers you further. I'll beat him up." Laura smiled and rolled her eyes._

_"Thanks, but I already have that covered."_

_JP cocked his head to the side._

_"Why? You take Krav Maga or something?"_

_Laura shook her head, her smile widening at the thought of Carmilla._

_"No... No. A friend." Laura said. JP wriggled his eyebrows._

_"Carmilla?"_

_Laura was the one to cock her head this time._

_"How do you know?"_

_He shrugged, and started kicking his feet back and forth again._

_"You only smile that big when you think of her." JP said. Laura immediately tried to kill her smile._

_"Do not." She mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her air._

_"Do too." JP teased with a grin. Laura rolled her eyes._

_"I am not playing the do not and do too game with you."_

_JP chuckled._

_"So how was it? The detention, I mean." He asked. Laura smiled again, aware of how big it was at just the thought. 'You're like an angel seen only in dreams'._

_"It was good. After saying some spectacularly violent threats to Mr. Abbott, Carmilla got a detention too, so we spent it together. Only reason it was actually bearable." JP wiggled his eyebrows again as if to say 'I told you so.' Laura rolled her eyes, and wiped the smile off of her face again. "She's just... A really good friend, okay? A really attractive, kind, amazing friend." He raised his eyebrows in disbelief._

_"Just a friend?" He retorted, not believing a single word of it. Laura nodded, and hummed in agreement. "Right right. Tell me again, how you're definitely not crushing on her?" Laura rolled her eyes._

_"I'm not!" She exclaimed._

_"Uh-huh."_

_She huffed._

_"I told you I'm not playing this game with you."_

_JP laughed, and started swinging his feet again._

_"Just saying. People usually can shut up about their friends. Every conversation lately has rounded back to her, if you haven't noticed."_

_Laura rolled her eyes and did her best to change the topic, trying to ignore how Carmilla stayed on her mind._

 

 **C** **urrent time, Saturday Night, 7:00 PM...**

 

So, yeah. Maybe Laura did have a hard time not thinking about her, or not talking about her, or not dreaming about her. But she hasn't had a new friend in ages, so she was just excited about that- she's sure of it. 

Laura trudged down the stairs with Perry, who seemed to be more eager about tonight than she's ever been about anything. Laura thought back to when Perry and Lafontaine first became friends, and how Perry wouldn't shut up about Lafontaine. It's one of those things, right? Laura knows it is. Even then, it doesn't matter. She has more important things to worry about, like how the girl constantly on her mind is attending this sleepover. 

Laura followed Perry into the basement only to see Carmilla was already there, laying down on the smaller couch in the room, her legs and head propped up on the arm rests. She had a book in her hand (surprise surprise), the other tucked tightly behind her head, pillows and a blanket kicked to the floor. She sported a moss green button-up top with black shorts that hiked way up her thighs, along with her trademark thigh-highs and combat boots. Laura looked down at herself.

Seeing Carmilla made herself a bit self-conscious about her own outfit. She wore an olive green tank top and jeans, ones that she was planning to change into plaid pants. This was a sleepover after all- why does Carmilla have to look so good? You're not supposed to look this good at sleepovers. Carmilla's eyes locked with Laura's, causing a smile on both the girl's faces.

"Hey cupcake." Carmilla greeted coolly. Laura gave a shy wave, and dropped her duffel bag to the floor. "Wanna join me?" Laura's smile got wider, and suddenly it felt like Lafontaine and Perry weren't there.

"You're taking up the whole couch." She replied, folding her arms over her stomach. Carmilla shrugged.

"That's never stopped you before."

Laura rolled her eyes and paraded over to Carmilla. She picked up her legs and sat down, letting them plop down on her lap, wearing them like a seatbelt. Laura let her arms rest on Carmilla's thighs.

"So!" Perry said, suddenly reminding Laura that she wasn't alone with Carmilla. Her attention snapped to Perry. "What first?"

 

**Perry**

 

Perry wasn't doing as great as a job as Lafontaine at keeping her cool. Whenever Carmilla would join the conversation, she'd have to refrain a squeal, because she really didn't expect this plan to go as smoothly as it was. They had just finished watching a movie, everyone drinking hot cocoa but Carmilla. Perry wanted to suggest sneaking out then, but she knew she had to be patient. But that could only last so long- only a half hour long. She gave Lafontaine the look, which they reciprocated with a nod. She smiled, and had to refrain yet another squeal. 

"So, what do we do now?" Lafontaine said, just as they had practiced before. Carmilla shrugged, and Laura took a sip of her cocoa. Perry made sure to leave a beat and take a deep breath before speaking.

"What if we, um, did something fun?" She offered. Carmilla and Laura eyed her strangely.

"Fun?" Lafontaine repeated, both of them completely reciting the script.

"Yeah, are you not having fun over there?" Carmilla added sarcastically. Perry was thrown off for a moment, because _that_ was not part of the script. But she was quick to recover, and cleared her throat.

"I am. I just... We should do something." Perry said. 

"Like what?" Lafontaine replied, coming to her rescue. She smiled.

"What if we... What if we snuck out?" Carmilla's eyebrows raised way to her hairline.

"Wow. Didn't think you'd have that in you, Curly Sue." Carmilla responded. Perry rolled her eyes and did her best to ignore the nickname.

"Would you be down?" Lafontaine interrupted. Carmilla shrugged.

"As long as the cupcake is down." Carmilla replied, tapping Laura's shoulder with her foot. Laura smiled, and turned her head to Carmilla.

"The cupcake? Really?" Laura replied. Carmilla bit her bottom lip and shrugged again. _I swear every time they make some sort of eye contact it's like no one else is in the room._ Perry cleared her throat, dragging the attention back to her.

"So is that a yes?" Everyone nodded and muttered agreements. She looked to Lafontaine with a wide smile, one that was returned with a grin. They shared a knowing look.

The plan was actually working, and now it's time to execute it.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla was only slightly annoyed at the fact that sneaking out required so much effort, and at the fact that the curly gingered one had to bring a backpack. Though, she wasn't really surprised- that's been the one unsurprising thing about Curly Sue tonight. She was fairly startled when she suggested they sneak out, and even more so when while they walked she suggested they go to the school. Currently, they were walking down the driveway to said school.

All Carmilla could think about was what she boldly wrote on that paper Wednesday, and what Laura replied. She didn't have a chance to explain, nor hear Laura's full thought about it. She only knows that Laura called her gorgeous, where the mere thought brought butterflies to her stomach. Said girl was currently walking beside her, the ginger twins slightly in front of them as they drew near the school.

It was dark out, only the lights from the sky lighting the area. The moon was particularly bright that night, illuminating passing clouds, the stars shining impossibly brighter, kissing the night sky. It was relatively quiet, accept for the quiet chatter amongst the group. Mostly from Laura and Perry, and how excited they were about this. Apparently, this is another first for the cupcake- sneaking out that is. Speaking of, Carmilla was actually worried if she was warm or not. She only wore a tank top and dark grey jeans, and Carmilla wondered if the cool air of the night made her cold. 

The group turned down the corner on the outside of the school. Carmilla wasn't exactly sure where they were planning to go, but she would follow as long as Laura trailed with them.

"So are we just going to walk about aimlessly or do we have a destination?" Carmilla decided to ask, interrupting the excited mumbling between Perry and Laura. 

"Aimlessly." Lafontaine replied without much thought. Carmilla shrugged, and started drumming her fingers over the cigarettes in her pocket. Would this be a bad time to smoke? Would they mind if she did? They're outside after all. She could just trail behind a bit so no one would smell it. Isn't that what everyone complains about? The smell? Or was it breathing? She's lost track after all this time. Carmilla looked around, wondering if she could get away with it. Now that it had entered her thoughts, it was hard to think about anything else.

As they rounded yet another corner, Lafontaine stopped. They protectively put their hand in front of Perry, who stopped then after. Carmilla, still deep in thought about the poison sitting in her pocket, bumped into them. 

"What the-"

"Sh!" They hissed. Carmilla and Laura exchanged a worried glance. It was silent for a couple moments. "I think I saw a cop over there. I'm gonna check it out." Lafontaine whispered.

"I'll go with you." Perry replied all too quickly. _Are they together yet?_ Carmilla wondered for a brief moment. 

"You two stay here." Lafontaine informed. They took Perry's hand and the two scurried off in the dark, eventually disappearing somewhere between the parking lot and entrance of the school. Carmilla leaned against the building and wasted no time in pulling out her cigarette box.

"Really Carm?" Laura whispered harshly. She shrugged and hit the bottom of the box, popping the cigarette in her mouth.

"What? I might as well." She replied coolly.

"And what if the cop returns and sees you smoking?" Laura hissed. Carmilla was too focused on the cigarette to care, replying with yet another simple shrug. She pulled out her Bic lighter, but Laura snatched it from her hand.

"Hey!" 

"I am _not_ getting in even more trouble with the law because you decided to smoke." Laura replied, folding her arms. Carmilla groaned and pulled the cigarette from her lips. She slid the lighter back into her pocket along with the pack of cigarettes, and tucked the cig behind her ear. Carmilla folded her arms and threw her head back.

"I swear to god if I missed the chance to smoke because of one of Lafontaine's illusions..." Carmilla muttered. Had they really seen a cop? Or did they just need a reason to hold Perry's hand? Either way Carmilla is pissed. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. 

"You'll thank me if we really do have a run-in with the law." Laura replied. Even closed her eyes rolled.

"If it is a cop, I'll be pissed. If it isn't a cop, I'll be pissed. Either way, I'm pissed." Carmilla shot back. The crave to smoke was still there, and they were taking way too long for an investigation. "God, how hard is it to see if theres a cop or not?" Carmilla was growing impatient. The cigarette resting behind her ear was taunting her, begging to reach her lungs. That was when she felt a soft pair of lips touch her cheek, and if her kisses weren't so soft she'd still be pissed. She let the calm Laura always gave her take over, trying to focus on that instead of the craving. Wait, was she reaching heaven? Why is everything suddenly so bright?

"HEY! YOU TWO!" She heard a blood-curdling voice yell. Carmilla's eyes shot open. Nope- definitely not heaven. That's a flashlight. Carmilla has had plenty of practice of running from cops, so she wasted no time in grabbing Laura's hand.

"Gotta go!" Carmilla said, and sprinted in any direction that the bright light didn't reach. 

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Lafontaine and Perry scurried away from Laura and Carmilla. They weren't sure why they felt the need to grab her hand, but they did. They ran off and reached a nearby tree. They didn't wait a moment to pull Perry's backpack off her shoulders as soon as they were out of view. They spent a good 30 seconds running away, so they wanted to get the plan done before either of them got curious and followed.

Perry knelt down and pulled out the flashlight, making sure it worked before handing it to Lafontaine. They both took a moment to regain their stamina, Lafontaine leaning against the tree with Perry on the ground, next to the backpack. She zipped it up and swung it over her shoulder before standing up again. 

"I think you should let me do it." Perry said to Lafontaine's surprise. They found themselves entranced by how determined she looked just then, and blindly handed her the flashlight.

"How come?" They decided to ask. Perry shrugged and switched the flash light on.

"I can be very intimidating." Perry said. They followed as she swerved around the tree, but where shocked when it landed on Laura and Carmilla. Was Laura kissing Carmilla? "HEY! YOU TWO!" Perry shouted in a blood-curdling screech. Laura's eyes went wide and she froze, staring into the light. Carmilla immediately grabbed Laura's hand and started sprinting in a different direction. Perry did the same thing, grabbing Lafontaine's hand as she switched off the flashlight. She started dragging them in a different direction.

"Holy shit! Were they kissing? Did we just make this worse?" Lafontaine called after Perry. 

"I don't know." Perry replied, not seeming to care of Lafontaine's words.

"Did you see that? It looked like they were kissing?"

"Yeah but we can't call them out on it- gotta run right now!" Perry called back, tugging them through the back alley of the school. They landed behind the large mound of dirt that sat behind the school. (This huge mound of dirt was formed from some renovations on the football field. The school was too lazy- and frankly, too poor, to get rid of it. Gotta love this town). They knelt down next to Perry, once again out of breath. Everything seemed to be moving too fast, and they needed a moment to process. They ended up doing it out loud.

"Okay... So you can scream like a banshee, we're hiding behind a large mound of dirt, and Laura and Carmilla kissed!" They exclaimed. They found that in actual serious situations, Perry was the one to handle things better. Give it a small thing, and Perry would freak out. Right now, it was somewhat serious and Perry simply opened up the backpack and shoved the flashlight in like nothing happened.

"Relax. I think she was just kissing her cheek." Perry replied. She lugged out two bottles of water. "Want one." Lafontaine grabbed it from her hand with a 'thanks' and twisted it open. After a sip, they spoke.

"Even then. Did we just make it worse by cutting it off? What if they were going to kiss for real?" They asked. Lafontaine seriously wondered if their little fiasco ruined it, and what if they were having a moment? 

"They ran off together, didn't they? Everything is going to plan." Perry said, leaning back and resting on the mound. "Right now, let's just drink some victory H2O and stare at the stars." She said casually, taking a sip from her water. Lafontaine sighed and laid down next to her.

"I don't know how you can be some calm during these situations." They muttered before taking a sip of their own water.

"I find it's a lot easier to stay calm when you're with me." Perry replied. That shouldn't have made Lafontaine smile as wide as it did. They turned their head to see Perry already looking at them, the same smile on her lips. They looked back to the sky, though their lights barely compared to the way Perry beamed at them. 

"Thanks." They muttered. 

"I should be thanking you. You're the only person that can keep me grounded."

This only widened their smile.

"Well in that case, you're welcome."

Perry slid her hand in theirs, and the two continued to watch the stars, smiling widely.

 

**Laura**

 

Carmilla dragged her to the nearby forest behind the football field's bleachers, barely taking a few steps in. Carmilla tugged Laura to the side and Carmilla's back crashed into a nearby tree. Laura stood closely before her, both of their chests heaving and eyes wide.

"Think we lost her?" Laura said between pants. Carmilla rubbed the back of her neck.

"For now." Carmilla said breathlessly. The two spent a few moments panting before Carmilla let go of Laura's hand. Laura sat down on a nearby stump, giving her burning legs a rest. Their breaths eventually came back to them.

"I didn't know you could run like that." Laura said. Carmilla had run unbelievably fast, so much to a point where Laura was almost unable to keep up with her. But running off of pure adrenaline, she somehow managed. Now her body was paying the price.

"Running away from home so much has improved my speed. My lungs, however." Carmilla sputtered out a series of coughs. "Not so good." Carmilla, despite her statement, pulled the cigarette from her ears.

"You can start improving it, you know. By not doing _that_." Laura stated. Carmilla chuckled darkly and coughed once more before resting the cigarette between her lips. She pulled out her lighter.

"Eventually, cupcake." Carmilla murmured, the cigarette bouncing with her words. She sighed, accepting she's not going to win this time.

"Right." Laura replied curtly. Carmilla's lighter sparked a few times before lighting. She brought the flame to her cigarette and took a deep inhale. Laura was determined to one day find something for Carmilla that's more alleviating than a cigarette, but for now she'll just have to stay out of it and settle with kissing her cheek. She took a few more drags before speaking again.

"Is this your first time running from a cop?" Carmilla asked as she blew out smoke. 

"Yeah."

Carmilla chuckled darkly.

"Guess you do a lot of firsts with me, cupcake." She teased. Laura smirked slightly.

"There's a first time for everything." Laura replied. 

"Indeed." Carmilla retaliated before taking another inhale. Laura wondered if she could distract her temporarily from smoking. Maybe she could ask her about first times. That would get her talking, and Laura could know more about Carmilla. It's a win-win. 

"So, what are some of your firsts?" Laura inquired. Carmilla eyed Laura for a moment.

"Firsts?"

"Yeah. Firsts." She declared. Carmilla furrowed her eyebrows.

"Like what?"

Laura shrugged, trying to think of a good one.

"Like... Your first time." Laura was going to end that with her first time smoking, but that wouldn't be a good distraction, and so she stopped herself, ending with that incredibly awkward question. Carmilla chuckled darkly.

"Hasn't happened yet."

Laura's jaw nearly hit the floor. How has a goddess like her not have sex?

"Really?"

Carmilla shook her head.

"Nope. What about you, cupcake?" Carmilla retorted. Laura's cheeks turned red, and she looked down to her knees.

"Sort of." Laura muttered. She traced patterns in the ground underneath her feet, watching the dirt and leaves beneath them as her leg bounced up and down.

"Sort of?" Carmilla replied. She shrugged bashfully.

"I've... Given, but not received." Laura murmured, knowing full well her cheeks were turning scarlet.

"Random or an ex?"

"An ex." Laura replied. Oh boy- this was turning out worse than she originally intended. For Laura, at least. She hasn't heard Carmilla take a drag, so maybe an embarrassing talk is worth that.

"And who was lucky enough to date you?"

Laura started to fidget with her hands. Much, much worse.

"Um... Danny." Laura nearly whispered. She was expecting a fit of laughter, but instead it was silent. Surprised, Laura picked her head up to meet Carmilla's gaze. No short-tall jokes? Not even gonna ask if she needed a ladder? Out of all people, Laura expected them from Carmilla. 

"How long did you guys date for?" Carmilla asked. Laura bit on her bottom lip for a moment.

"A month." They really did not work well together. Danny was always over-protective, and Laura was always independent. It was a toxic mix that ended in a lot of tears and heartbreaks. 

"Sucks." Carmilla replied. She took another drag, and Laura quickly thought of another question.

"What about you? Got any exes?"

Carmilla blew out smoke, watching as it dissipated in the air.

"One. Her name was Ell. Lasted two years." Carmilla smirked slightly, but it wasn't humorous, it was sad almost. "Boy was that a shit show." Carmilla muttered. Laura cocked her head.

"How come?"

Carmilla shrugged, and took another drag before answering.

"She cheated." Carmilla replied with a bitterness Laura has never heard. But Laura knew it was a facade when she noticed the hurt hiding behind it. 

"Sucks." Laura replied. Carmilla chuckled darkly. 

"Seems like a lot in this world sucks." 

"Not everything." She chuckled again.

"No, not everything. There's a few good things in the world." Laura sighed, and pushed herself off the stump. Carmilla hadn't finished her cigarette, and Laura planned on keeping it that way. She kissed Carmilla's cheek, and slyly pulled the cigarette from her lips once she heard the small breath Carmilla always released when she was distracted. Laura pulled away and dropped the cigarette, crushing it under the heel to her shoe. Carmilla sighed heavily upon realizing her cigarette was gone. 

"Hey Carmilla."

Laura muttered.

"Hm." She hummed in response. Laura chewed on her bottom lip for a moment.

"Do you promise one day you'll stop smoking?" A small smirk played on Carmilla's lips.

"Eventually." But Laura wasn't convinced. Carmilla sighed, then pushed herself off the tree. Laura watched curiously as Carmilla then looked around on the forest floor for something. She picked up what seemed to be a rock, and started carving into the tree. "What are you doing?" Laura asked, watching intently as she started carving surprisingly neat letters into the bark. After a few moments, Laura made out the word 'Eventually'. Carmilla pointed to it.

"Eventually." Carmilla repeated. "As long as it's there, I promise it will happen eventually." Laura smiled softly, staring deeply into Carmilla's dark brown eyes. Carmilla tossed the rock to the side and dusted her hands off together. "Now, shall we go exploring?" Carmilla offered her hand to Laura. Laura's smile somehow got wider, and she slid her hand into Carmilla's. 

 

**Perry**

 

The two still laid in the same spot on the mound, only now Perry's head rested on Lafontaine's shoulder. Somehow, this just felt right to Perry. Laying there with Lafontaine, being close together. Despite the silence, she just felt so whole. Like she was meant to do this. She wondered why she felt that way, but didn't have time to think about it too deeply because Lafontaine started to speak.

"Hey Perr." Lafontaine said. She hummed in response. "Do you think soul mates actually exist? Like two people are meant to be together?" Soul mates? Perry's never thought too much about soul mates or 'the one'. She always just assumed that she'd eventually find someone that she could be with forever, but never thought about it. Perry shrugged.

"In a sense. I think theres the perfect match for everybody, in that way." She replied. "Do you?" To her surprise, Lafontaine shook their head.

"I do. But I just don't know if there's a person for everyone."

Perry furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She question. Lafontaine sighed.

"I don't know. I just... Sometimes I wonder if there's really someone out there for me, you know? I sometimes worry I'll never find the one. I'm worried I'll be in my fourties, drinking boxed wine and wondering what I ever did wrong." Perry picked her head off of Lafontaine's shoulder. There was no way Lafontaine wouldn't find anyone. They're amazing- too amazing for there not to be someone out their for them. Lafontaine and Perry locked eyes for a moment, and she wondered why she hoped that someone could be her.

"You'll find someone." She muttered. Lafontaine seemed to brighten a bit.

"You think so?"

Perry nodded.

"I know so. You're too great to not have someone out there for you."

Lafontaine smiled widely.

"Thanks, Perr."

Perry smiled back, and rested her head back on their shoulder like it belonged there.

"No problem, Lafontaine." There was a blissful silence between them for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" They sounded again.

"Anything." She replied. They rested their cheek on top of her head.

"Can we just get married if we both end up single in our fourties?"

Perry laughed, and rested her hand on their stomach as they turned her body to snuggled her head into their neck.

"I think that's the set up to every rom-com there is, Lafontaine. Besides, I'd probably marry you now if you asked." 

"You would?"

She smiled into their neck, and wondered why this felt so normal.

"Mhm." 

"Oh..." Perry almost freaked for a moment, and wondered if she pushed too far. "I'd marry you too." Her heart started thrashing in her chest again, a blush reaching her cheeks. Lafontaine wrapped their arms around Perry's shoulders, feeling like they were meant to be here. Be here exactly like that, holding each other, talking of marriage. Perry smiled to herself.  _Maybe we should get married then._ She bit back the words however, but one of these days, she's sure she'd say them.

One of these days.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla had taken Laura to the football field. The two sat in the damp grass, Carmilla cross legged with her elbows on her knees, plucking at the grass. Laura sat with her legs out in front of her, leaning back on her palms. 

"Have you ever noticed that the sky is never really a black? Just a really dark blue?" Laura suddenly said, disrupting their minutes of blissful silence. 

"What?" Carmilla replied to the bizarre comment.

"Yeah. Look." Laura said. She sighed and lifted her head, gazing to the twinkling stars above. Not black? Carmilla traced the features of the night sky, watching as the moon illuminated the dark. She cocked her head to the side, realizing the tiny girl was right.

"Huh." Carmilla muttered. "You know, in all of the hours I spend staring at the stars, I never noticed that." She continued to stare at the stars above, watching as they shined brightly, kissing the dark blue sky in the most beautiful of ways.

"You know I've always hated the stars." Laura said. Carmilla snapped her vision to Laura, her features brightened by the moon light. She let herself stare for a moment longer, watching the night light shine brightly on her, before speaking.

"How come?" She asked. She's never heard of anyone hating the dazzling lights in the sky; the opposite actually. And since Carmilla loves the night sky so much, she wondered what reason anyone would ever have to hate them.

"When I've had a bad day, I climb out on my roof and look at the stars. They always remind me of the moments that make me go out onto my roof, holding all the bad memories that pushed me to go out there." Something in Carmilla's cold heart softened. She was never good at comforting people, but with Laura, she was willing to try. Carmilla pulled out her lighter, and tossed it to Laura. Laura was startled for a moment by the interruption, but started to fiddle with the red Bic lighter in her hands as she crossed her legs.

"What's this for?" Laura asked. Carmilla shrugged.

"You can have it." She replied. Laura looked to her in disbelief.

"Really?"

Carmilla nodded.

"Mhm. Now, you have a new memory to think of. And, if you don't want to look at the stars, you can start playing with it." Whatever the price she'd have to pay for being down a lighter was so worth it to see the bright smile on Laura's face.

"Thanks."

Carmilla nodded, but noticed immediately after that Laura was shivering. Carmilla was right with her previous concern; Laura was cold.

"Are you cold?" Carmilla asked softly. Laura was next to nod, still seeming to be entranced by the lighter in her hands. _Why didn't I bring a jacket? I could've given it to her._  Carmilla looked down at herself, and despite the thought back in her mind screaming for her not to, she started to unbutton her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Laura said in a slightly panicked voice. Carmilla continued to unbutton her shirt with slightly shaky hands. Theres a scar on her shoulder running down just above her chest that hardly no one has seen, but for some reason it's worth it for the tiny girl. Carmilla shrugged the shirt off her shoulders and tossed it to Laura. Carmilla immediately feeling the cool air hit her skin, making her aware she's only wearing a bra as her top. "Wow. You're literally giving me the shirt on your back." Carmilla shrugged.

"Don't make my efforts go in vain." Carmilla warned.

"I can't accept this. You'll be even more cold." She shook her head, hoping to death it's too dark for Laura to see the scar. It was on the opposite side of Laura, so maybe she wouldn't see it. 

"I'm not cold." Carmilla lied. "Just put it on." Laura sighed, and slid her arms through the shirt. Carmilla smiled softly at how adorable Laura looked as the shirt was too big for her. Laura, unsurprisingly, had trouble with the buttons. Carmilla rolled her eyes to herself, thinking of how sentimental she was being just then. "Let me." Carmilla turned her body towards Laura and started to button up the shirt, too busy focusing on the tiny girl to realize her shoulder was turned to her. She froze when she felt Laura's hand trace the scar, running from the top of her shoulder and above her chest. For once, Carmilla didn't flinch away. She didn't feel like she would burst into tears, and she didn't feel pain. It was just Laura, and her gentle hand. 

"Car accident." Carmilla muttered. She lowered her hands from the barely buttoned shirt.

"It's okay." Laura said, to Carmilla's surprise. "I've got a scar too." Carmilla's eyes went wide as Laura started to lift up her tank top, taking the shirt with it and stopping just above her belly button. But her wide-eyes immediately softened upon seeing a white scar just above Laura's left hip and over her stomach. Her eyes darted between the scar and Laura's eyes, itching to just comfort the girl. "You can... You can touch it." Laura murmured. To Carmilla's surprise she took Carmilla's hand and guided it to the scar. She felt her warm skin beneath her fingertips, the rough texture to the scar, her heartbeat. She gently stroked her thumb over it's length, feeling her pulse. The girl looked so vulnerable just then, and Carmilla was sure she looked as vulnerable as she was feeling too. 

"What happened?" Carmilla asked in the softest voice she could manage. 

"Eventually." Laura murmured, and she didn't say anymore. Carmilla nodded slowly, and went to drop her hand from Laura's scar but Laura brought it back. "Can you keep doing that? It, um..." She brought Carmilla's hand back to her scar. "It feels nice." Carmilla nodded again, and started to trace the scar with her thumb. Laura's hand stayed on Carmilla's, the other still holding up her tank top.

"So, you didn't let me tell you why." Carmilla muttered, remembering her unfinished business from Wednesday.

"Why?"

She nodded.

"What I see in you." Carmilla explained, doing nothing to help her already pounding heart. She found the courage and comfort in touching Laura, and decided to continue. "You make me feel... Safe, and no one has ever really managed to do that. You're extremely kind, and giving, and you haven't given up on me, unlike everyone else in my life." Carmilla swallowed, carefully watching Laura's eyes for any sign that she's fucking up. When they seemed to be patient, Carmilla continued.

"I'm always happy when I'm around you, or at the very least I feel blissful." Laura laid down on her back, and Carmilla followed. She laid on her side, her elbow propped up and her head resting on her hand, the other still on Laura's scar. "You make me feel like I'm floating sometimes, especially when you kiss my cheek." Laura let out a huff of laughter, giving Carmilla the courage to continue.

"And your lips are always soft- no matter what. Your smile is so bright, it could replace that of a thousand suns. And your hair... Your hair always seems to shine no matter what; even here in the dark now. And your eyes are so big and full of hope, like they were made to see the good in people as you always do. There's just... There's something about you. Something about your presence, like a heavenly glow. Like the sun walking on the ground, and your transfixed by the brightness." It wasn't until Carmilla heard a teary laughter that she realized she let herself get carried away, and when she looked into Laura's eyes she could see tears in them. Panic started to kick in.

"Was that okay?" Carmilla asked, worried she pushed it too far with her, or that she said something wrong. Laura simply smiled, a tear falling down her cheek.

"That was more than okay. That was perfect." Carmilla let out a sigh of relief. Thank god. She smiled slightly at the girl before her, and kissed her forehead. Laura closed her eyes, a broad smile on her lips. "Thank you." She choked out. 

"I meant every word." Carmilla whispered back. Carmilla didn't realize half the things she spewed out were from poems she wrote about Laura, but as long as they made her happy, she didn't care. She truly did mean every word of it. Carmilla felt so much for the girl just then, that it felt like nothing else really mattered, like nothing could ever ruin the moment shared between them. When Laura's sunny brown eyes fluttered open they were no longer filled with tears; just a soft and warming look.

"Hey Carm?" Laura said in the softest voice imaginable.

"Mhm?"

"If I..." She paused for a moment, a vulnerability in her eyes that Carmilla hasn't seen. "If I kissed you right now... Would you be freaked out?" Carmilla's eyes widened for a moment, and her heart started to pound in her chest. _Kiss me? Does she want to kiss me?_ Carmilla looked back into those sunny brown eyes. _If she kissed me... I wouldn't be freaked out- at all. Does she want to kiss me?_

Carmilla's eyes darted down to her lips.

 _I certainly want to kiss her_. Laura's lips were slightly parted, inviting almost, and as she stared at them, Carmilla found herself leaning in. Just as their noses bumped against each other, breaths brushing past each other's lips the annoying blare to Laura's phone started going off. Carmilla's eyes shot open and she immediately jumped away, no longer touching Laura. Laura quickly fumbled with her phone as she yanked it out of her pocket, quick to answer. 

"Hello?" Laura greeted, as they both sat up. "Oh. Hey Perry." _Perry? Of course it's Perry to ruin the moment._ "Yeah we're still at the school. Are you guys still here?... Okay. Wanna meet at the front then?... Cool. See ya." Carmilla sucked in her bottom lip and closed her eyes. What was about to happen? Was she going to kiss her? Is that what Laura wanted? "Um, you should probably take your shirt back." Laura said, breaking the silence. Carmilla slowly opened her eyes and nodded.

"That's a good idea." She muttered, realizing then she still was only wearing a bra for a top, and wow it was actually really cold out. Laura could even make her forget the cold. Laura shrugged Carmilla's shirt off her shoulders, and Carmilla slid it back on, and started to button up the buttons. The two started walking to the front of the school in silence, a million thoughts running through her head as her heart still pounded madly.

_What the hell was that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!
> 
> \----
> 
> Also, this is completely irrelevant to this fic, but I don't really know where else to post an update about it so I guess it'll go here? But I have another chapter to Some Things Never Change coming up soon so if you're interested stay tuned for that.


	9. Running Away and Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's patient and Carmilla's scared. Makes a better mix than either of them thought. 
> 
> Laferry's at it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a little short? Yes? No? Maybe? I'm so used to the long ass chapters in Some Things Never Change that I don't know if this is short or not. Whoops.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla had spent the days leading up to Tuesday thinking of Laura. Carmilla thought of what she said to Laura, what Laura said to her. She thought of the word 'Eventually' carved into the tree. She thought of the way Laura gently touched Carmilla's scar like she deserved to be cherished, and how Laura's scar felt under her hand. She wrote more poems of the girl, trying to organize in her head what exactly happened. Even after all this time, she wasn't completely sure. She wasn't sure if she was about to kiss Laura, if Laura wants to kiss her- but she certainly knows she wants to kiss Laura.

After they had returned from the high school, it had taken them a while to calm down from the adrenaline high. It turned into a weird night after that. They spent most of it talking about whatever; an activity Carmilla had never thought she'd enjoy. After that, it was just...

 

**Sunday, 3:50 AM...**

 

_Carmilla had a hard time falling asleep with Laura right next to her, and how uncomfortable this pull out couch was wasn't making that any better. She tossed and turned, kicking the blanket off, pulling it back on, kicking it back off again, turning onto her back, her stomach, her side. Whatever she did it wasn't enough. Carmilla sighed and dropped onto her back._

_The ceiling that hang above glared back down at her, watching her in her restless night. She'd question why she can't sleep, but she knows why. She knows why and the reason is right next to her. It's odd, really, in all the restless nights she spent where she couldn't stop thinking about her became a restless night because she's sleeping next to her._

_"Carm if you don't stop moving around I'm going to punch you in the face." Laura grumbled. Carmilla's gaze snapped to Laura._

_"I thought you were asleep?"_

_"I'm trying." Laura huffed, and turned on her side, now facing Carmilla. "What's gotten you up?"_ You _. Carmilla thought to herself._ You and that question you asked me. _Carmilla shook her head._

_"Nothing. Sorry. I'll, um, try to keep still." Their gazes locked momentarily, her sunny brown eyes softening in a way. When Carmilla felt her heart begin to race she turned around and tugged the blanket over her shoulder._

No. I wouldn't be freaked out if you kissed me.

 

**Present Time**

 

Carmilla decided Tuesday that she was going to talk to her- not about the possible kiss of course, but she's been too nervous to even say anything. Every time she thinks of Laura her stomach starts tumbling, her cheeks tint red, a smile spreads on her lips and it's like all her problems go away for a brief passing of time. She just wanted to see her again, and she decided she's going to do it after school.

Without really giving a thought if she should knock or not, Carmilla bursted into the practice room where Laf, Perry, and Laura sat. She was greeted with warm smiles. Her own smile widened as she locked eyes with Laura.

"Hey guys." Carmilla greeted.

"Yo." Lafontaine replied.

"Hey Carmilla!" Perry added. 

"Hey." Laura finally retaliated.

"Mind if I join you guys?" They muttered 'nos', and Laura patted the spot on the floor next to her. Carmilla slowly shut the door behind her, and took the spot next to Laura. "What are you doing?" Carmilla asked, peeking at the packet on Laura's lap. Some spots were highlighted in a blue marker, and it looked like a playwright of some sorts.

"Going over my lines." Laura replied. Oh- that's because it is a playwright.

"For West Side Story?" Carmilla asked. Laura nodded.

"Yeah, but I could use a break." Laura moved the stack of papers to the side, and scooted closer to Carmilla. The word 'break' got her thinking of a smoke break, and she started drumming her fingers over where she knew the cigarettes were. 

"Since when do you care about plays?" Lafontaine teased with a know-it-all grin. Carmilla sneered and rolled her eyes.

"Since I had a near death experience with that cop on Saturday." Carmilla joked, trying to distract herself from the toxins she just wants to inhale. Lafontaine and Perry laughed in unison.

"That was a good time." Lafontaine said, turning around in the piano chair to face Carmilla and Laura. Carmilla smiled at the memory of Laura.

"It was." She muttered to herself. Maybe if she kept thinking about it long enough, the craving would go away, but her fingers kept drumming over the package.

"We should do that again sometime." Perry added, not bothering to look up from her work.

"Totally." Laura replied. "What happened to you guys anyway? You completely disappeared." Lafontaine shrugged.

"We were looking for you. But then we remembered that cell phones exist, so we called instead." Their know-it-all grin came back and Carmilla knew only trouble could come next. "Where were you two doing?" Carmilla looked down. _What weren't we doing?_ She wondered to herself.

"Looking for you two." Laura immediately responded. Carmilla started drumming her fingers against the other thing on her mind, sitting in her pocket, just waiting to be smoked.

"Looking for us. Sure." Laura rolled her eyes and Lafontaine turned around to continue their work. Would it be rude to come here and there leave two seconds after? Carmilla just has to stick around for another minute. She can do that, right? Another minute? 

"Hey. You okay?" Laura whispered, nudging Carmilla with her elbow. _How does she know?_ Carmilla nodded.

"Yeah." She can hold on a bit longer. Laura then interlaced her hand in Carmilla's drumming one, immediately bringing her to a calm. Yeah, she can hold on. Laura rested her head on Carmilla's shoulder, causing the raven-haired girl to smile. She rested her cheek on top of Laura head, and stroked Laura's hand with her thumb. "So how is your play going?" Carmilla asked. Laura shrugged.

"It's going." Carmilla chuckled softly, careful not to bounce her shoulders so much when she laughed to not disturb the tiny girl.

"When is your play anyway?" She asked.

"May."

Carmilla's jaw dropped.

"May! That's like a month away!" Carmilla exclaimed. Laura simply laughed. "How long do these things last?" 

"Months."

Her jaw dropped again.

"Months! Just for one show?" Laura hummed in response. "That's ludicrous." And extremely idiotic- what imbeciles are running this thing? 

"Are you going to see it?" See it? Carmilla's never really thought about an end to it; nor about seeing it. She's always hated plays. But if Laura's going to be in it...

"Of course."

Lafontaine whirled around so fast it nearly caused a tornado in the room.

"Of course! I've asked you for years to come to my shows, and you've barely seen one! Even then it took a bottle of rum and a pack of cigs to go! She asks you once and you'll go?" Carmilla felt sort of embarrassed at how easily she said yes. Lafontaine's been her best friend for so long, and not even for them would she go see something she hated so. A simple request from Laura and she agrees? Jesus- what is this girl doing to her? Carmilla shrugged it off.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a pretty face." Carmilla said as disaffected as she could. Lafontaine spotted their conjoined hands and squinted. 

"More like it's because you want to suck _on_ the pretty face." They muttered as they turned around. Carmilla rolled her eyes, and too looked down at their conjoined hands. It looked like Laura's just naturally fit in Carmilla's, and the attachment she realized just then she had to the girl frightened her. She'd never agree to that type of thing, and she just asks and she says yes? That's all it took? A simple request and Carmilla is all hers? And what was with her spewing out all those lines on Tuesday? And why are there so many emotional feelings towards Laura?

It came crashing down on Carmilla like a ton of bricks. She was never one to get attached; she hated people. This was going to fast, this was all going too fast and Carmilla needed to get away.

Fearful, Carmilla pulled her hand out of Laura's. She pushed herself to her feet, desperately needing a cigarette now. 

"Where are you going?" Laura asked, and Carmilla wished she hadn't. She needed to get away from Laura and clear her head. Carmilla feared attachment of any sorts, but she got attached to her so easily? How has she been blind to this attachment the whole time? No, this needs to stop this immediately.

"Gotta go." Carmilla muttered, not bothering to turn around. She scooped up her backpack and slung it over her shoulder as she escaped, her cigarettes on her mind like the cure to a plague.

 

**Laura**

 

Laura sat stunned for a moment at how quickly Carmilla had just left. Did she do something? Was this because Lafontaine brought up kissing? Laura chewed on her bottom lip. She hadn't stopped thinking about what happened at the sleepover. She repeated the words Carmilla said to her over and over in her head like a broken record. Laura thought of how she asked if she could kiss Carmilla, and how Carmilla leaned in. She thought of how she let Carmilla touch her, and she was wondering if it was too much for Carmilla. Was she really freaked out about it all? Was it Laura? Did Laura do something wrong? 

She sighed, and brought her script back onto her lap, though she could barely focus on the pages as her heart felt too heavy. Did Carmilla not want to kiss her? Was she actually freaked out by everything? So many regrets ran through Laura's mind, guilt washing over her. Does she find Laura's scar weird? Does she regret it all? Laura knitted her brows in concentration. She definitely found her scar unattractive, definitely didn't want to kiss her, and definitely hated Laura. 

Why did Laura do that? She shouldn't have- she really shouldn't have. Because now Carmilla hates her, and regrets everything. Laura tried hard to focus on the pages in front of her instead of the words in her head, but was surprised when a foot tapped her knee. She looked up from the pages to see Lafontaine looking down at her. 

"She's probably smoking, if you want to go join her." Lafontaine said. Would she be pushing her boundaries if she followed Carmilla outside? Blinded by the need to fix things, she nodded. Laura slipped her packet back inside the folder and started rushing through the halls.

She hopes not.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

As soon as Laura left, they immediately turned to Perry.

"What was that!" They exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Perry replied. 

"I'm not sure whether to be excited or concerned." Lafontaine said, folding their arms and leaning back against the piano. "Something definitely happened between them, but what? And why did Carmilla run away?" Perry turned around in her chair to face Lafontaine.

"Something definitely happened between them- so we should be happy about that." Perry replied. 

"But what though? I mean they were holding hands and all giggly one minute, and Carmilla's running off the next! What was it?" Lafontaine thought back for a moment, and suddenly it clicked. "Do you think they actually... Kissed?" Lafontaine asked. Perry's eyes widened for a moment. "I mean it would totally make sense, right? Laura kissed her cheek when we spotted them, so maybe that developed further! Carmilla sprinted away when I made that whole entire sucking-on-Laura's-face joke, so that has to be it, right? They totally kissed!" Perry squealed, and shook her fist in the adorable way that Lafontaine loved.

"They kissed!" Perry exclaimed with a wide smile. "Oh my goodness we have to start planning some more immediately!" Perry tore a paper out of her spiral note book and sat down next to Lafontaine, also leaning her back against the piano.

"What should we do next?" They asked, resting their arms on the piano, just behind Perry's back. She put on her cute determined face.

"What do you think; Party, sleepover, or gathering?" Lafontaine pondered over it a moment, and started to think aloud.

"Not another sleepover. Carmilla wouldn't do the same thing two weeks in a row. Maybe a party, but nothing too big; Carmilla hates crowds. Just invite the mains." Perry nodded, and started scribbling down as Lafontaine spoke. "We're going to have to play Truth or Dare- there's a lot we're going to need to get done and know about. I wouldn't put alcohol in the mix- this is too important to ruin with some drug. We should just invite the mains to this; no outsiders. Maybe JP if Laura wants, but no one else." Perry stopped scribbling after a couple moments that Lafontaine spoke, soon followed by another lovable squeal. 

"This is so exciting! Laf, our plans are working! They're actually working!" Lafontaine smiled widely.

"That's because we make such a great team." They said. Perry smiled, and tucked a strand of ginger hair behind her ear.

"Maybe we're soulmates." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Maybe." Lafontaine replied. It may have been a joke, but Lafontaine believed they very well could be. They'll think about it later, but for now, they have a plan to focus on.

 

**Carmilla**

 

_Out of all days for this shitty thing not to work, it had to be today?_ Carmilla cursed whoever invented the Bic lighter. She should've brought her zippo, or any other lighter she owns. It would've been better than this 'piece of shit' as Carmilla put it. The cigarette rested between her lips, her hands working desperately to spark the lighter. 

"Fuck!" She whispered. Carmilla rattled the lighter, and tried again. The sparks were teasing her, as if to say 'almost'. "Come on you damned thing." She was really close to throwing this thing as far as she could- just chucking it across the country.

"Need a light?" She heard a soft voice say. Carmilla leaned her head back against the brick wall, knowing she just made a fool of herself in front of Laura. She was surprised when she heard a lighter go off, but quickly remembered she gave Laura one. In an instant Laura became her savior as she brought her cigarette to life. Carmilla wasted no time in taking in a long drag. God damn it- she came out here to forget about Laura, not have her be her savior. But now that she's here... It's hard to push her away. Carmilla shoved her broken lighter in her pocket, and blew out the smoke. 

"Thanks." She muttered, feeling an instant calm from the drag. 

"No problem." Laura replied. Carmilla closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, not having the energy to hold the cigarette in her hand. Instead, she continue to inhale and blow smoke just with her lips, closing them around the cig when she needed it and opened her mouth when it was time to blow it out. After a minute or two of silence, Carmilla decided to speak.

"Sorry about that." Carmilla apologized, feeling embarrassed on how she stormed out. 

"It's no big deal. You just needed to smoke- I get it." Carmilla felt a pang of guilt. Yes, that may be part of the reason she's out here, but it was also because of Laura, and how she's scared of how attached she got. Carmilla's terrified of how emotional she is with the smaller girl, and she decided to run. It didn't help that the only thing on her mind was what Laura asked her. If I kissed you, would you be freaked out? The thought quirked Carmilla's lips into a small smile. But Carmilla shook it off, doing her best to not get further her feelings for Laura.

"Thanks cupcake." She said coolly. Carmilla took in another drag, letting her attachment get replaced by the smoke. 

"Um..." Carmilla peeked her eyes open and looked to Laura. Laura bowed her head and tucked a strand of her caramel-colored hair behind her ear. "If this is about my scar then I get it." Scar? Why would this be about her scar? 

"What do you mean?" Was all Carmilla could reply with. Laura still looked to the ground, her hands fidgeting.

"If you're weirded out by it or something, I get it." Carmilla's eyebrows raised way to her hairline. 

"That's not what this is about." Carmilla quickly comforted. She could see Laura relax, but only for a moment.

"Then..." She fixed her gaze on Carmilla. "What is this about?" I have a lot of strong feelings for you and it terrifies me. Carmilla wasn't sure what to say, just trying to fight back those words as she stared into those sunny brown eyes. She looked so vulnerable just then, so sensitive. Carmilla wanted to tell her. Laura only deserved the truth with how she treats Carmilla, and how much she's done for her already. But it was like the world never wanted for it to happen, because Carmilla's phone rang. They both jumped at the sound, and Carmilla sincerely considered letting it continue to ring and just tell Laura. But, despite herself, she pulled it out of her pocket and answered.

"Hello?" She murmured into the phone.

"Carmilla darling!" Mattie. Carmilla took a deep drag, needing it before she answered. 

"Hey Mattie." She replied sheepishly, blowing out the smoke into the air. Whatever she had to say, it better be important.

"How are you sis?" Terrible now that you called.

"Fine. What do you need?" 

"Just checking in."

Carmilla rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Seriously. What is it?" Carmilla questioned. Mattie sighed on the other end.

"You know I actually do care about you, right?" 

"You've never called before to _just check in_." Carmilla shot back.

"Maybe I wanted to start." 

"You really expect me to believe that?" There was a couple seconds of silence before Mattie sighed again.

"Fine. I'll just be going then. Love you."

"Yup." Carmilla pressed end on her phone and quickly slid it back in her pocket, immediately taking another drag. If she really did call just to check in, then Carmilla will feel bad about it. But she knows that's never the reason Mattie calls- she always needs something, or has a request from mother. She'll wait a day or two and see if she asks for anything before she even thinks about feeling bad.

"Who was that?" Laura asked. Carmilla blew out the toxins in her lungs.

"My sister."

Laura raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. Do all siblings talk like that?"

Carmilla chuckled lightly at her innocence.

"No... No they don't cupcake." Carmilla replied. Laura sighed and crossed her arms.

"I will never understand how siblings work."

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't have any?" She asked before she took another drag. Laura doddered her head side to side. "Single child?" Laura nodded at that. Carmilla closed her eyes again. "Lucky." Laura sighed.

"Not so much. It gets very lonely."

"I'd rather be lonely than be the family disappointment." She blew smoke out in the air.

"That is something I'm glad I don't have to worry about." Laura kissed Carmilla's cheek, and suddenly all her worries went away. She let Laura make everything okay, in that moment she just wanted her there. She knows she'll be kicking herself in the ass for this later, but right now she just wants her to stay there. Carmilla knew her cigarette was long gone, but only cared about how Laura's lips were no longer on her cheek. She listened as the building door opened. Carmilla sighed. Of course she'd walk away- everyone always abandons her. She pushed herself off the building and turned to walk back in, but was taken aback when Carmilla saw Laura standing there, leaning against the door. 

"After you." Laura gestured to the building. Carmilla smirked slightly, and turned into the building, Laura following suit. She blindly reached behind her and intertwined Laura's hand, smiling widely to herself.

_She didn't abandon me._

 

**Perry**

 

After rehearsals, she and Lafontaine drove to her home. Currently, they were creating another plan. By that, she means Perry writing it down and Lafontaine revising it. This was what she currently got back;

_Hollstein Party :_

_Who to invite :_

_\- Kirsch_  
_\- Theo_  
_\- Mel_  
_\- Carmilla_  
_\- Laura_  
_\- Perry_  
_\- Lafontaine **(I don't know why you continue to write our own names on these)**_  
_\- Danny_  
_\- Possible JP_  
_\- Natalie_

_When :_

_\- Saturday, April 7th, 2015 starting at 3:00 PM Eastern Standard Time_

_Where :_

_\- Lafontaine's Home **(Thank you for not saying residence this time)**_

_Activities :_

_\- Opening the Mailbox_  
_\- Hatching the Egg_  
_\- Scooping the Ice Cream **(That's the code name you're choosing for Never Have I Ever? Really?)**_  
_\- Whirl the Dishwasher **(IF YOU HEAR ME CACKLING IT'S BECAUSE THAT'S THE MOST RIDICULOUS CODE NAME FOR SPIN THE BOTTLE EVER)**_

_Background Music :_

_\- Pop, Indie, or Alternative_

 

Perry rolled her eyes at the commentary.

"Besides the absolutely terrible code names, it sound solid."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Great! Now we just need to text everyone and get this set up." Perry said, grabbing her phone. Lafontaine pulled out their own, and she started scrolling through her contacts. 

"Hey Perry?" She hummed in response. "So, what happens when they actually do get together?" Perry laughed.

"Then, they'll have us to thank."

They sighed, but continued to text. 

She'll have to ask what that was about sometime later.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	10. Not A Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't a crush... Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've finished writing this story (woohoo) but I need to figure out if like I should join chapters together bc I ranked up to like 33 chapters (jfc) and I still have to do a shit ton of editing, so eventually you'll see a number there instead of a question mark. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Carmilla**

 

Going to this party really wasn't in her best interest. Well, no party is in her best interest. However she knew Laura was going. So, she figured why not give it a try? Cause apparently she's "sociable" now. Carmilla's only ever been to Mother's and Mattie's business parties, but those are just plastered smiles and faux personalities. Which, speaking of, eventually proved to be the reason that Mattie had called. Friday of next week Mother was going to have one of her parties, which Carmilla deeply dreaded.

Carmilla's actually starting to get... Friends, she thinks. The large puppy has started talking to her in Wellness class, and they got along surprisingly well. Even Xena started talking to her, which Carmilla can't really talk to her without feeling like she's in some sort of competition with Danny. She knows it routes from Laura, but they still manage to get along. Having friends was foreign to Carmilla- she's only ever had Lafontaine after all. But, it was nice, and she's trying new things so might as well.

Carmilla currently sat quite comfortably in Lafontaine's basement on a couch she claimed to be only hers. There were people she still didn't know that well here- really she only knew Perry, Laf, Kirsch and Agent Orange. She recognized the others, but was too shy to start a conversation. The people she possibly could talk to were conversing with the ones she didn't know. Carmilla sighed, already feeling the craving for another cigarette.

Is it socially acceptable to just take a nap? She damn well could- this couch is extremely comfortable after all. Carmilla scooted further down the couch, letting her feet rest on the armrest, her head resting on a pillow. She tucked her hand behind her head. Wow- she really could. Carmilla looked to the socializing teens. Maybe she should pay attention. That's what friends do, right? Pay attention? Or do they care for her attention? She certainly doesn't care for theirs.

That was when Laura and Chippy walked down the stairs, and were greeted enthusiastically by everyone. Carmilla wasn't sure she could speak, because is it even legal for someone to look this adorable? Laura wore a dark blue short-sleeved button up shirt with white butterflies on it tucked into dark grey jeans. An unstoppable smile formed on Carmilla's lips, and when Laura locked eyes with Carmilla, one spread on hers too. After greeting everyone, Laura walked up to Carmilla.

"Mind moving those?" She teased, gesturing towards Carmilla's legs. Carmilla shrugged.

"They've never stopped you before." Laura squinted at Carmilla and scrunched up her face in the cute way Carmilla loves. But it was quickly gone when she sat on Carmilla's lap. Her eyes went wide and she propped herself up on her elbows, eyeing Laura up and down. A victorious smirk danced on Laura's lips as she leaned back into the couch. "I think this is more uncomfortable for you then it is me, cupcake. It's not everyday that a cute girl sits on my lap." Laura laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Want a cute boy to sit on your lap?" Carmilla snapped her attention to the male voice, spotting it to be JP. Carmilla squinted.

"If you want to keep your legs, I suggest you don't, Chippy."

JP shrugged.

"I don't need them anyway."

Carmilla sounded a mix between an 'oof' and a groan as the boy (who was surprisingly light for his tall structure) hopped on Carmilla's lap, settling in next to Laura. 

"Oh sweet are we tackling Carmilla?" Kirsch called out, starting to join the crowd. Oh she'll definitely die if he joins.

"Oh no no no we're not-" Her words were cut off as he too hopped on Carmilla, sitting on her stomach. Yep- he's like 500 pounds; she's going to die. She groaned, now trapped beneath them. 

"Why me?" She said in disdain.

"Oh I want in!" Lafontaine exclaimed next. Before Carmilla had a chance to protest, they jumped on top of Carmilla. 

"Me too!" Theo called, running and jumping on top, adding to the weight.

"I'm in with bros for brains!" Mel exclaimed, and surprise surprise, she jumped on top.

"Yeah, let's go bromeo!" Danny exclaimed, soon hopping on top. Carmilla let out a long, exasperated groan. This had to be one of the most terrible things she's ever experienced. Has she ever touched so many people at once? She thinks this is the most affection she's ever got. 

"To die such a death is so shameful." Carmilla lamented, her tiny body trapped underneath what felt like a thousand pounds. 

"Join us Perr!" Lafontaine exclaimed giddily. 

"Yeah! Hop on." Kirsch said, and Carmilla really wished he wasn't so hyper-active because he's shifting the weight every where. 

"Do you care?" Perry asked. Carmilla sighed, or at least tried to. The weight crushing her ribs was making that hard. Sure, maybe Carmilla and Perry didn't get along that much, but that doesn't mean she could exclude her. 

"It's gotten this far... Why not?"

With a small smile Perry leapt on top, and okay Carmilla _definitely_ couldn't breath properly now. She felt elbows and legs bumping against her, everyone piled on top of her in a disorganized manner. All Carmilla could hear amongst the laughter was Laura's giggle, and suddenly the pain wasn't so bad. 

"I swear." Carmilla tried to take a deep breath against the weight. "If I make it out of this alive, I'm killing you all." She couldn't really distinguish who was who anymore, or who was touching where. She just felt like 2 tons were sitting on top of her, and it was both painful yet a bit comforting. Is this what friends do? Is this bonding? Doesn't matter- someone's elbow was digging into her hip bone and she was not having it. Carmilla did her best to shoot up her leg, and took it as a success when bodies started toppling down, some landing on their feet, others not getting so lucky. When she saw Laura about to fall, she grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back as a reflex. The tiny girl landed on top of Carmilla, but at least she wasn't falling like the rest of them.

"The empire has fallen!" JP exclaimed as he hit the ground, landing on top of a body. As Kirsch toppled down he nearly took Laura down with him, but Carmilla made sure to wrap her arms around the tiny girl to ensure she was safe. Laura squealed, and held on tightly to Carmilla's arms, watching as everyone started falling down. 

"Damn Elvira. That was cold." Danny said as she hopped to her feet. She dusted off her hands, and helped stagger the puppy back up. The small exchange between the two did not go unnoticed. ( _Side note: Bother one of them about this later_ ).

"Agreed." JP's head popped up from the side of the couch. "But I see you kept your wide-eyed maiden fair safe." He teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Carmilla suddenly became aware at the fact that Laura was laying on top of her, her head on her chest, her hands clenching Carmilla's arms, Carmilla's hands holding Laura's hips tightly. Oh. 

"Not fair bro. Why didn't you save me?" Kirsch teased, crossing his arms. _Why did I save Laura?_ She smiled down at the tiny girl.

"Or me?" Theo then interrupted. 

"If you don't remember, all of you nearly _killed me_." Carmilla said, raising her eyebrows at them. The bodies slowly started getting back up, one by one. 

"Laura was the one that started it." JP grumbled. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. If I recall, _you_ were the one that jumped on me." She passed the pointed look to Kirsch. "And _you_ were the one that insinuated that everyone should tackle me." Kirsch rolled his eyes with a smile. 

"Yeah yeah." JP smirked. "You guys want to play truth or dare?" JP suggested, followed by mumbles of agreements and head nods. She should let go of Laura now, right? Laura giggled an adorable giggle, causing Carmilla to smile.

Maybe she can hold on a little bit longer.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

So far everything seemed to go pretty smoothly. From the accidental cuddling between Laura and Carmilla to the way everything has been going so smoothly, Lafontaine claimed this as a success. So far. 

They have yet to make anything happen further. Currently, everyone was just sitting around talking. And as fun as it was, it wasn't progressing Carmilla and Laura. JP sat with the two on the couch on the end. He wasn't in-between them, which would be good if they were actually doing anything. They literally just sat next to each other; nothing fluffy. They could tell it was because Carmilla was trying to fight down the urge to smoke, so they needed to act fast.

Lafontaine was sitting on a floor chair next to Perry, barely contributing to the conversation. They scooted their chair a bit closer to her, and leaned in so that Perry could hear them mumble.

"Got any ideas?" They muttered in a hushed voice. Perry shook her head, and leaned closer to Lafontaine, both of their eyes still trained on Carmilla and Laura.

"We could try suggesting opening the mailbox again, since everyone forgot about playing it." She muttered back. Yeah, it only lasted for about 2 seconds before everyone got distracted. 

"You wanna go for it, or should I?" 

"You." Lafontaine nodded, and cleared their throat.

"Yo. Carmilla. Carmilla Karnstein." Lafontaine called out. Her attention snapped to Lafontaine. "Truth or Dare?" Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"Dare." She replied, folding her arms and leaning back on the couch. Whelp, shit. They haven't thought this far. They looked to Perry, silently asking for help as the attention slowly turned back to the game.

"Kiss!" JP suddenly exclaimed. Lafontaine could've slapped him right there and then with the shocked looks on their faces. They've kissed before, right? So this shouldn't be a big deal for them. Lafontaine and Perry shared a worried glance, before snapping their attention back to the girls. Lafontaine sighed out of relief when Laura cupped Carmilla's chin and kissed her cheek, leaving an even more stunned expression on Carmilla. "You're no fun." JP grumbled. Laura flipped him off.

"Truth or Dare?" She called to him as though Carmilla wasn't sitting next to her completely shell shocked. Lafontaine smiled as Carmilla brought her fingertips up to her cheek, and then she looked to Laura. 

"Adorable." Lafontaine muttered. Lafontaine and Perry exchanged a smile.

 

**Laura**

 

Laura and Carmilla sat in the main room on the couch, the others in the conjoined room, playing some game. Carmilla wasn't interested, so instead the two stayed on the couch. Laura head was currently resting on Carmilla's lap as she stared up at the brunette, occasionally playing with her raven-hair. 

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Laura asked. She really didn't know much about Carmilla, and she didn't plan to keep it that way.

"Is it really that important?" Carmilla retaliated, cocking an eyebrow. Laura started twirling a strand of her onyx hair between her fingers. 

"To me."

Carmilla sighed.

"Read, write, smoke. I'm really not that interesting cupcake." Smoke? Laura didn't even think about how much she could be smoking when Laura wasn't there, or that she even did smoke when she wasn't. That's not acceptable.

"Do you smoke a lot when I'm not around?"

She shrugged.

"I smoke a lot when I'm at home if that's what your asking."

Laura chewed on her bottom lip. There has to be a way to stop this, right?

"Gimme your phone." She said, an idea sparking in her head. Carmilla sighed, but pulled her phone from her pocket. 

"What are you gonna do, cutie?" Carmilla punched in the password, and handed it to Laura. Laura opened up a new contact, and put in her number. She sent herself a quick text, and handed Carmilla back her phone. 

"There." Laura said. "Now you have my number in there. So if you ever want to smoke, you can call me." Carmilla cocked her head to the side with a slight smirk. Laura pulled out her own phone and added Carmilla's number to her contacts. 

"Smile." Carmilla muttered.

"What wh-" A bright flash shone in Laura's eyes, causing her to squeal and blink rapidly.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, wiping her eyes with the heels of her palms. Carmilla chuckled darkly.

"Sorry cutie. Let me turn the flash off." As soon as Laura's hands were off her eyes another bright light flashed in her eyes.

"Carm!" Laura exclaimed, the pain shooting back into her eyes. Carmilla chuckled darkly again.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. I'll do it for real this time." It was unapologetic. Laura rolled her eyes and tried to blink away the dots floating across them. "Here. Let me get a picture of you for real." Laura, still in a slightly disoriented state, nodded her head. This time there was no flash (thank god). "Do you care if I get a couple more?" Carmilla asked. Laura cocked her head to the side. More?

"Why would you take more?" Laura found herself asking. Carmilla shrugged.

"I told you it's hard to stop looking at you. This way, I never have to." A wide smile spread across Laura's cheeks. Carmilla had a small smirk on her lips, something behind her dark brown eyes softening. Laura bit her bottom lip.

"Go ahead, then." She whispered. Carmilla gently cupped Laura's chin, and turned her head to the side. She turned Laura's head in different directions in her lap, snapping a picture of Laura for each angle. Carmilla's smile slowly faded, and Laura saw her gulp. "Hey Laura." Laura knit her brows at the sudden seriousness.

"Yeah?"

Carmilla chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment, contemplating something. 

"You know, I was thinking about what you said." Laura's eyes widened for a moment. Which one? Laura remained silent, waiting patiently, her mind spinning with what it could be. "You know I don't find your scar weird or anything, right?" Laura could feel relief wash over herself. The words were so easy; a simple string of words but yet they were the most comfort she'd ever received. No one has ever really said that to her, but yet again she's never really showed it to anyone. There are few people that know about it, but no one points it out. No one has ever comforted about it either. That is, until now. Laura's smile returned.

"Thank you." Laura reached up and started twirling with a strand of Carmilla's raven hair. "I don't find yours weird either." She dropped her hand to Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla smiled softly, and pointed to where Laura's scar is.

"May I?" Carmilla murmured. Laura nodded, and Carmilla carefully lifted her shirt up a bit, part of the scar showing. Carmilla lowered her phone and snapped a photo.

"You know," Laura said, lowering her shirt back down, "you're not as much of a hard ass as you want to think you are." Carmilla cocked an eyebrow. "You're a total softie at heart." Carmilla snickered, and Laura dropped her hand from Carmilla's shoulder. 

"Don't tell anyone." She teased in a low voice. Laura giggled, watching as Carmilla's usual hard exterior completely crumble now. It's times like this where Laura sees how young Carmilla actually is, how she doesn't look like she's far above her age. It's when her defenses crumble that it shows, and Laura feels lucky to ever be able to witness it.

"Hey guys. Oh! Oh my gosh, awe." Laura turned her head to see Lafontaine with a wide smile. "Oh I'm sorry that's just... You guys are cute." Laura giggled at that. _  
_

"What do you need, Lafonbrain?" Carmilla asked in a monotone voice. Laura shrieked out a loud laugh at that one. They cocked an eyebrow and crossed their arms.

"That's a new one." They replied, narrowing their eyes at Carmilla. Laura did her best to subside her laughter. 

"I've got plenty more up my sleeve."

Lafontaine held their hand up.

"Spare me them for now." Laura had to hide her disappointment. If they were as funny as that one, she definitely wanted to hear them. "Anyway, I was gonna ask if you guys wanted to join us, but you seem pretty cozy, so I'll leave you alone." Laura rolled her eyes, and Carmilla flipped them off. "You can really see the difference in you two when you both respond like that." Lafontaine teased.

"Bye Lafontaine." Carmilla said with irritation. Lafontaine chuckled, and walked away. Silence hung between them after they left. Laura looked up to Carmilla, tracing her features with her eyes. Her pointy chin, her sharp jaw line, the slight curls to her raven hair, her dark, narrow eyes, her honed cheekbones. Without really thinking about it, Laura reached up and traced her fingertips along Carmilla's jawline. 

"What are you doing?" She asked with her smile that always seemed more like a smirk. Laura shrugged, and brushed them down to her neck, then across her collar bones. She felt how rigid they were, and how much they stuck out. She wanted to take in every inch of Carmilla, to know her features like the back of her hand. Laura slipped her hand under the collar Carmilla's shirt, letting her hand trace the patterns of Carmilla's scar.

"When did you get this?" Laura asked as softly as she could. Carmilla smiled softly, and brushed a strand of hair out of Laura's face.

"Eventually, cupcake." Carmilla murmured. Laura nodded, and traced over the patterns once more before letting her hand fall down on her stomach. 

"Eventually."

 

**Perry**

 

Perry let Lafontaine drag her away from the group and behind the railing to the staircase, peeking through the bars. Laura's head rested on Carmilla's lap, but that's all she could see from here besides the back of Carmilla's head. 

"What?" Perry whispered. 

"Ain't this shit cute?" Lafontaine whispered back. "We don't even need to try." Perry smiled softly, watching as Laura's hand reached up and played with Carmilla's hair.

"It is." She murmured. Suddenly Laura's hand slid under Carmilla's shirt, and she rubbed her shoulder. 

"Whoa." Lafontaine whispered. Perry's eyes widened.

"Laf! Now this is just creepy!" Perry whispered harshly, feeling as though she was intruding something. Lafontaine shook their head.

"No, no. Carmilla has a scar there- she doesn't let anyone touch it. Or see it actually." They muttered. Perry knitted her brows, and was about to ask what happened, but she figured it wasn't her place. She knows that Laura has one too, but she doesn't like talking about it, nor other people talking about it. Laura and Carmilla muttered something to each other as Laura dropped her hand.

"So, why are we here again?" Perry whispered as Laura and Carmilla continued to talk. She's not exactly sure what Lafontaine's motive was- well, she never truly does. Somehow, everything just makes sense in Lafontaine's head and their head only, but somehow it actually works out when they put the motive into plan.

"To see if they kiss." They muttered. Perry's eyes went wide again and she smacked their shoulder. "Ow!" They said, clutching their shoulder.

"Lafontaine! We can't just- there are certain boundaries!" She whispered harshly. They rolled their shoulder.

"Yeah but," Lafontaine placed their hands on their knees again, turning their attention back to Carmilla and Laura, "I'm starting to wonder if they actually did kiss."

"Of course they did." Perry replied. "Right?" They shook their head.

"Nah like... Did you see the way they reacted when JP dared them to kiss? Like unless the kiss went horribly wrong, I don't think they'd react like that." 

"Whatcha doin'?" Lafontaine and Perry jumped ten feet in the air at the sudden whisper in both their ears. Perry relaxed when she saw it was Kirsch, looking between them with his usual innocent smile.

"Kirsch!" Lafontaine whispered harshly. "Don't sneak up like that." Lafontaine clutched their shirt. 

"Sorry, sorry. A bro got curious." Kirsch said apologetically. Lafontaine took a deep breath, and turned back to the 'couple'. After giving Kirsch a pointed look for scaring Lafontaine, she did the same. 

"We're trying to see if Carmilla and Laura are a thing." Lafontaine explained briefly.

"Pfft. Of course they are." Kirsch replied.

"We don't know that. Like, have they even kissed or anything?" Lafontaine retaliated.

"Bro they totally have. They were all handsy earlier." 

"Yeah, but when JP dared them to kiss they didn't, right? If you were a thing then you'd have no problem kissing." 

"Isn't this a little, I don't know, creepy? Why don't we just ask them?" Perry suggested in their huddle. Lafontaine and Kirsch shot her a look like it was the most bizarre string of words to ever exist.

"You're not supposed to ask people who aren't open about being a thing if they're a thing. Common knowledge bro." Kirsch said. _Common knowledge?_

"Yeah. That's absurd." Lafontaine added, both of their attentions going back to the 'couple'. _I'm the one being absurd?_ Perry rolled her eyes to herself and started to fidget with her hands. Carmilla said something, and then started to get up.

"Quick! Disband!" Lafontaine said. The three scurried away from each other in the most unnatural positions ever. Kirsch simply stood in front of a wall, staring at it, Lafontaine not-so-casually leaned against the railing, looking to the ceiling, and Perry looked at her hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Carmilla gave them all pointed looks before walking out the door and to the outside, Laura following suit. Kirsch let out a breath of relief.

"Oh ho!" He turned on his heel. "That was a close one." He said with an innocent smile, proud of his (terrible) plan.

"Kirsch you literally just stared at a wall." Perry replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but is anyone really surprised I'd do that?" Kirsch retaliated. Perry and Lafontaine shared a glance, nodding in agreement.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla leaned her elbows on the railing on the porch as she brought her cigarette to life. Laura hopped up on the railing, her legs swinging back and forth. Carmilla took a long drag, happy to finally have a smoke after so long.

"What do you think they were doing?" Laura asked. Carmilla huffed out her smoke and rolled her eyes.

"What do you think the lackwits were doing?" Laura gave her an adorable, confused look. "Spying." Carmilla clarified. Laura's jaw dropped in an 'oh'. Carmilla chuckled and shook her head to herself at how naive Laura can be. 

"Why would they be spying?"

Carmilla shrugged casually.

"Beats me." She said, before taking another drag. She would be bothered more if she didn't have the toxins reaching her lungs. Carmilla's sure she'll ask Lafontaine about it sometime later. "So what's the deal with Perry and Lafontaine?" Carmilla decided to ask. "Are they together yet?" 

"What do you mean by  _yet_?" Laura retaliated.

"I mean," she blew out smoke, "are they together yet? They clearly like each other." She clarified.

"You think?"

Carmilla nodded.

"Is it not obvious?" Carmilla asked, looking up to Laura. Laura stared into space for a moment, her expression reading determination as she was deep in thought. Carmilla smiled to herself, and propped up her elbow, resting her head on her hand. 

"You know..." Laura said. "I never really thought about it. But now that I do, it sort of makes sense." Carmilla chuckled, and took in another drag. "You know, from the constant hanging out, to the hand holding, to the weird looks at each other. It makes sense." Carmilla released her drag into the air.

"Yeah, but this is the one thing you can't go all Lauronica Mars on. If they aren't, they have to figure it out themselves."

Laura sighed.

"I guess your right."

Carmilla smiled.

"I always am." She said. Laura rolled her eyes, and hopped off the railing. "Time for another eventually?" Carmilla asked exasperatedly.

"Mhm." Laura kissed Carmilla's cheek, and Carmilla closed her eyes. She doesn't think she'll ever get tired of this- and if she does it'll be the first sign of the apocalypse. Carmilla wondered what it would be like to kiss Laura instead, and if this is how she reacts to only a kiss on the cheek, then how will she react to an actual kiss? It almost happened at the sleepover, and it could've happened earlier. When Carmilla felt the cold air hit her cheek, replacing where Laura's lips were, she thought about what Laura said.

 _If I kissed you, would you be freaked out?_ Carmilla opened her eyes just as Laura extinguished her cigarette. Laura throw her a small smile before starting to head inside. No, no she definitely would not be freaked out. She has to know that.

"Hey Laura." Carmilla called out. Laura spun around on her heel.

"Hm?"

Carmilla chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, and sighed. Now is not the right time.

"Never mind."

Laura smiled again, and gestured for Carmilla to follow her inside. Carmilla sighed heavily.

_Eventually._

 

**Laura**

 

Laura crawled onto her roof that night. Her father had thrown up all over himself again, so Laura just dragged him into the bath, ran the water for a bit, and once she turned it off she just left him there. She's sure she'll get yelled at in the morning, but she doesn't have the energy after dragging him all the way to the bathroom, and lifting him into it to care. 

She sighed and laid down, looking at the dazzling stars in the sky. She found Carmilla creeping into her mind, causing an unstoppable smile on her face, but also many questions. What was she going to say on the porch? Laura could tell it was something important, but at the last minute Carmilla decided against it. And why didn't Laura kiss Carmilla when she was dared to? It would've been simple. Laura sighed. But, she didn't really answer the question yet. _So maybe she would be freaked out if I kissed her._

As Laura looked to the night sky, she could feel the memories that threatened to pour through. The terrible reasons as to why she has always had to crawl onto this roof. That was when she pulled out the lighter Carmilla gave her.  _Now, you have a new memory to think of. And, if you don't want to look at the stars, you can start playing with it._ Laura sighed, and started flickering the lighter on and off, a smile spreading across her cheeks.

Laura chuckled softly. _A new memory to think of... Does she not realize she's left me with a million memories to think of?_ Laura watched intently as the flame turned on and off in repetition, the sound of the lighter sparking going with it. There was so much to think about with Carmilla. She could think of the time they waltzed together, the first time they met. She could think of all the events that happened at the sleepover, how she was the only person to ever make her feel like her scar wasn't some hideous flaw. She could think of all the sweet things Carmilla said to her, engraved in her brain like an epitaph on a tombstone.

Laura smiled at all the memories of Carmilla. That was when she heard rustling behind her. Laura jumped, expecting it to be her dad. But relaxed when JP clambered onto the roof. She laid back down, flickering the lighter on and off.

"Hey." Laura greeted.

"Hey." JP replied.

"What are you doing here?"

JP sat down next to Laura.

"Though I'd sleepover." He replied. Laura was next to sigh. "He didn't look... Um..."

"Good?" Laura interrupted.

"Yeah."

She sighed again, as though this would remove the weight on her shoulders.

"Can we talk about something else? I just had to lug him into the bathroom, and I just want to forget about it."

JP nodded his head, and looked to the stars. He leaned back on his palms and spread his lanky legs out in front of him.

"So where'd you get that thing?" JP asked. The smile came back to Laura's cheeks.

"Carmilla." 

"Why am I not surprised?" JP teased. Laura rolled her eyes and tucked her hand behind her head, the other still playing with her lighter. "So what's up with you guys anyway?" 

"Nothing is up. We're just friends." Laura replied, her eyes fixated on the appearing and disappearing flame.

"Uh-huh."

Laura rolled her eyes.

"I told you I'm not playing this game."

JP chuckled devilishly.

"Oh come on, cuz. I'm just teasing." Laura flickered off the flame and slid the lighter in her pocket. "She likes you, you know. Carmilla." Not that it matters, but-

"You think so?" 

"Totally." Laura watched the twinkling stars above, attaching a memory of Carmilla to each star. "She definitely has a crush on you." He nudged Laura with his elbow. "It's only a matter of time before you admit that you have a crush on her too." Laura rolled her eyes.

"I don't." Laura defended. "She's just... One of the most interesting people I've ever met, you know? And she's sweet- like it's enough to give a girl cavities." Laura smiled to herself. "And she's super adventurous, like I'm always doing something I never thought I would when I'm with her. And she always has a way of making me feel super special, you know? I don't know, there's definitely something about her. She's super funny too. Like extremely witty." Laura chuckled to herself. "There's this thing that she does with her eyebrow when she makes a joke, like it sort of shoots up or something. But it's only the one- really I don't know how she does it. She's just incredible all around. Like-" Laura looked to JP only to see him with a wide smile, his eyebrows raised way to his hairline like he knows it all, as if to say 'you don't have a crush?' Laura rolled her eyes. "Shut up." 

"I haven't said anything!" 

"Yeah but I know what you're insinuating." Laura lifted her back off the roof and crossed her legs. She sighed with content, Carmilla still fresh on her mind. "She's just a really cool person. And she doesn't treat me like some naive, provincial girl who can't make her own decisions. She doesn't try and decide anything for me, or stop me from doing anything. It's just," Laura took a deep breath, "really, really refreshing- since everyone and their uncle treats me that way." JP shot her a worried look. "Except for you." He smiled, and looked back to the stars.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." He laughed to himself, and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "You know, if you actually don't have a crush on her, it's not the worst. There's definitely something dark about her." Laura laughed.

"Where'd you get that from? The leather? The smoking? The distant attitude?"

He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean." He replied. JP shrugged. "But hey, if that's your thing then who am I to stop you?" It was Laura's turn to roll her eyes.

"It's not my thing." 

"Sure, crushes-on-greasers."

Laura laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"She's not a greaser!"

"You serious? She's got the leather jacket, the smoking, the too-cool-for-school behavior. She's got the whole entire greaser thing going down." JP and Laura laughed, and she looked back to the stars.

"Not a crush though." Laura rested her head on his scrawny shoulder.

"Of course." He said, his voice oozing sarcasm.

"Besides." Laura said. "Her hair isn't greasy. It's soft, like velvet. And it always smells really nice, y'know? Like lavender or roses. Something of a flower. And it's-" She stopped herself when she spotted the look JP was giving her.

"Not a crush." JP teased. Laura rolled her eyes again with a scoff, but chose to ignore it for now. Much like how she's going to ignore how her heart thumps and butterflies go crazy in her stomach when she thinks of her. Laura placed her hand over her pocket, feeling the lighter.

_Not a crush._

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla sat on her windowsill, her head resting on the window as she stared at the stars, Laura still fresh on her mind. She smiled softly to herself, remembering how her head rested on her lap, how she played with Carmilla's hair. Carmilla picked up her poetry book and pulled out her phone, letting it rest on her lap. She opened up the photos she took of Laura. 

Carmilla gave a shitty excuse as to why she wanted to take the photos, but the reason was so much deeper. This way, she didn't have to write only from memory. Though she'd much rather write about Laura as she sat beside her, this was good for now- much better than going from memory. 

Her pen flowed across the pages, the images staring back at her giving her motivation and inspiration. Carmilla wrote about her sunny brown eyes, her round jaw, her bright smile and shiny hair. She wrote of her soft voice and caring personality, how she really is too good for this world. She wrote, wondering how it was possible to make someone rotten and phlegmatic like Carmilla feel so alive. Alive and carefree in the way she should be, to actually feel... Young, in a way.

Carmilla swiped the screen to see Laura's scar. She sighed heavily, and picked up the phone in her hands. She just wants to show her that the scar doesn't bother her, and that it shouldn't bother Laura. It can bother Laura, and it's okay if it does, but Carmilla doesn't want it to. Sure it's a part of Laura, but she has so many greater qualities to her that the scar is simply a star in the vast galaxy that is Laura. A rain drop in a storm. That's when an idea hit Carmilla.

She placed the phone down, and started writing again, beginning the rough draft to a long poem.

 

**Perry**

 

Perry and Lafontaine sat on their bed, still at their home. Perry decided that she was just going to sleepover, not really wanting to leave. They were currently watching Cosmos as they usually did, Lafontaine interested in the show far more than Perry. Perry had been thinking a lot lately- mostly about Lafontaine. Like how lucky she was to have someone like them in their life, and then a thought had occurred recently that sort of frightened Perry.

She wants to have them in her life forever.

She had thought of what would happen if Lafontaine were to move away, or if they disconnected. And she would miss them- like really miss them. The thought really depressed her, in a way she wouldn't be about anyone. Not even Laura. 

The thought really confused her, and why she was so attached the Lafontaine. Why did she feel so strongly about Lafontaine leaving? And why did she want them around forever? Then she started thinking that marrying them really wouldn't be bad; not at all. She'd prefer it in fact. Actually, she wants to marry Lafontaine. Why? She's never ever felt this strongly about anyone in her life, and their current position wasn't helping with these thoughts.

They sat next to each other on the bed, hands intertwined, Lafontaine's them gently brushing over Perry's hand as her head rested on their shoulder. She wondered why it felt so normal to be like this, and why she could stay like this forever. Surely, she's been like this with other people, but it wasn't the same. With Lafontaine, it felt so... Normal- and Perry loves normal. Thrives on it even. When things aren't normal, she flips- well, she usually flips. If things don't go normal, or as planned, Lafontaine is always the one to calm her. They're the only person that if something doesn't go normal with, it's okay. It's okay because it's with Lafontaine... Everything is okay with Lafontaine. Perry sighed.

"Hey Lafontaine." 

"Mhm?" Could she be so bold? 

"You know I would marry you, right?"

Lafontaine smiled, and if Perry wasn't so comfortable, she would've lifted her head to see it.

"You would?"

Perry nodded.

"Huh." Lafontaine muttered. They chuckled softly. "Well, I would marry you too." She smiled, and nuzzled her head in closer.

"Maybe we should get married." Perry teased, though she was serious. She was curious as to what their reaction would be, and if they would or not. _It's just a question_. Perry told herself, trying to calm her racing heart.

"It would be cool if we got married." Perry snickered. "Maybe one day." Her smile widened.

"Yeah. Maybe one day." 

The two continued to watch Cosmos until Perry fell asleep, wondering what it would be like to marry Lafontaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	11. The History Of Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Perry have an odd encounter  
> Lafontaine is slippin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started planning out a new fic and I was going to start writing a chapter but then I thought;  
> Nah I can't write this now. I'm in too much of a good mood to start writing this.  
> Be afraid.  
> 

**Carmilla**

 

The weekend rolled by, landing on a Monday. Carmilla laid down in the pod outside of Laura's classroom, waiting impatiently for the class to end. Not seeing Laura for even a day was too much for Carmilla- she missed the ray of sunshine. With Laura being on her mind all weekend, she just wants to see her. 

The bell finally chimed, the sounds of chairs scraping and hurried footsteps sounding immediately after. Carmilla stared at the door and waited for Laura to walk out, watching each student pass by. Finally, Laura exited. Carmilla smiled wide, and when they locked eyes, Laura smiled too. She waltzed up to Carmilla.

"Hey cutie." Carmilla greeted. "Care to join me?" Laura shook her head.

"I wish, but I actually do have to go to class today." Laura replied. Carmilla groaned. Right- class. The enemy. "But you can walk me to class." Carmilla's smile returned, and she swung her legs over the couch. She picked up her backpack and yanked it over her shoulder. Carmilla jumped to her feet and looked down to the girl, her bright smile and sunny brown eyes always so trusting and inviting. _The real thing could never compare to the photos_. She thought to herself.

"Where to?" Carmilla asked as they began to walk.

"Calculus." 

"Ah. Right." Carmilla hung on tight to the strap around her shoulder, trying to release some excitement bubbling inside of her from seeing the girl. "What do you do in that class anyway?" Laura shrugged, her blue backpack jumping with the gesture.

"Extremely boring stuff." Laura simply retorted. Carmilla chuckled. "So what class do you have during this period?" 

"Advanced Fundamentals in Business."

Laura's eyebrows shot up way to her hairline.

"Advanced what-a who now?" She questioned. Carmilla laughed.

"A business class. My mother and sister made me take it." She replied as they turned down a corner. Laura nodded.

"So what happened with her anyway? Your sister?" Laura asked. Carmilla sighed heavily again, remembering of the business party her mother is throwing this Friday. She hated those parties with every fiber of her being. There, Carmilla had to pretend to be the perfect daughter. She had to put on a tight dress and wear a fake smile. Carmilla had to laugh whenever some creepy guy commented on her appearance because 'Mother needs it for business, darling'. She had to be on her best behavior and not smoke for hours; they were awful.

"Mother's throwing a business party at my home this Friday." She replied, her voice dull. Laura slowed to a stop in front of her classroom. 

"You don't enjoy them I'm guessing?"

Carmilla shook her head and leaned against the wall.

"Well I certainly don't have fun." Carmilla replied. "I have to act all preppy and tightly wound, laugh when one of the Mr. Creeps comments on my appearance, pretend my family actually loves me, be the perfect All-American girl. You know, what you'd expect from those kinds of things." Laura nodded slowly.

"That sucks." Laura said. Carmilla hummed in agreement. "Well, I took Krav Maga when I was 8, if you want me to do something about the Mr. Creeps." Laura offered with a smile. Carmilla smiled back, flirting with the thought of Laura beating up one of them. They were usually in their forties with pepper hair, fake cunning smiles, fancy suits, manipulative voices; basically what'd you imagine. Picturing Laura kicking their asses was enough to make her laugh.

"I wish. Usually they're the important ones- you know, the ones that Mother wants to make a deal with or whatever. So sadly, I just have to laugh and put up with it." Laura made a face, and Carmilla could practically hear the gears in her brain grinding. "Oh no, cupcake. What are you thinking?" She knew Laura had an idea of some sort- she could literally see the lightbulb above her head.

"What if I went with you?"

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"Went with me?" She questioned. Why would Laura go with her? Would that even work? Would Mother allow such a thing?

"Yeah, go with you."

Carmilla titled her head to the side and slid her hands in her pockets.

"Why would you want to do that?"

Laura shrugged.

"I dunno. To make it less terrible or something."

Carmilla pondered over it. It would actually be more fun if Laura went, and maybe the people would take her seriously when she said 'Oh, men aren't my thing' with a faux smile and nervous chuckle. If she had a hot girl hanging on her arm... Carmilla smirked to herself. If Mother said it was okay...

"You know what? My mother is coming back Tuesday night. I'll ask her about it."

Laura smiled widely, and started to play with Carmilla's hand. 

"If not, I could just show up anyway. Hide in your room or something."

Carmilla's eyes went wide for a brief moment at the thoughts she was having. _Laura alone in my room_... Carmilla shook of the thoughts, and smiled.

"You'd really do that?" Carmilla said. Laura nodded, playing with Carmilla's fingers in hers, and why did that feel so nice? She ignored how she felt about Laura playing with her hand, and instead thought of how kind she was being. "That'd be great. Only, if Mother says yes, I hope you know I'm buying you a dress in return." Laura laughed. 

"Are you going to be wearing one?"

"Mhm."

A small smirk danced on Laura's lips.

"Well in that case, maybe I don't mind." Carmilla bit down on her bottom lip to hide her smile. The final bell rang, and Laura sighed. "I gotta go." To Carmilla's surprise, Laura brought Carmilla's hand to her lips and kissed her fingertips. "I'll see you later." She scurried off into the classroom, leaving Carmilla partially stunned for a moment. She lifted her hand in front of her face and stared. She smiled to herself, and started walking down the halls.

One of Mother's parties have never seemed so exciting.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Lafontaine and Perry sat in World History next to each other, pretending to listen to some lecture.

"Think we need another party?" Perry whispered, scooting in closer to Lafontaine. They shrugged.

"Dunno. I know Carmilla's Mother is throwing some sort of business thing on Friday, so I don't know if she'd be up for another one." They sighed and crossed their arms. They knew how stressed out Carmilla got when her Mother and sister returned; especially with these parties, and how much of a toll it had. If only she'd talk to them about her stress...

"Why wouldn't she? Wouldn't she want to have fun afterwards?" They gave Perry a look.

"What do you think Carmilla's definition of 'fun' is?" She sighed, and nodded. Maybe if Laura went, Carmilla might have fun. But Lafontaine can't count on that; they don't want to stress Carmilla out any further. They were actually planning on asking if she wanted to go hang out with them on Thursday, just to make sure she's doing okay. It might be too much socialization for Carmilla, but yet again if Laura went...

"Maybe a party, or a hang out." Lafontaine said. "Something relaxed though. Don't invite too many people, and just have it as chill as possible. Just a couple of people hanging out, you know? And make sure Laura goes." Perry excitedly nodded, and immediately pulled out a paper, going back to planning. Lafontaine sighed, but couldn't help but smile at the words that have been echoing through their head.

_Maybe we should get married._

 

********

 

**Laura**

 

Tuesday came by, and she was currently sitting with Lafontaine and Perry in the practice room. She sat in the floor as usual, her work sprawled in front of her. It was then that Carmilla bursted in, bags under her eyes, her hair disheveled, her eyes wide but so tiresome at the same time.

"Carm?" Laura said, immediately shoving her work beside her as the exasperated girl immediately became her main concern.

"Please come with me." Carmilla pleaded in a voice so heart-breaking that Laura immediately forgot about anything other than Carmilla. She pushed herself off the ground, and followed Carmilla through the hallways. 

"Carmilla what's wrong?" Laura asked as soon as they bursted through the door. Carmilla began pacing and ran a hand through her hair, looking completely drained. "Carmilla?" Laura called, completely concerned for her now. She's never seen her look so desperate, so overworked. 

"I just..." She stopped pacing, and looked Laura dead in the eye. "Can you just stay with me?" Laura nodded, and Carmilla slumped against the wall, dropping to the ground. After a moment, Laura slowly joined her. Carmilla buried her head in her hands, and she noticed then that they were shaking. She doesn't think she's ever seen her so pale, so distressed.

"What happened?" Laura asked softly. Carmilla leaned her body against Laura, letting her head rest on Laura's shoulder. Laura took the initiative and took Carmilla's hand in hers, feeling how cold she was. "Carm?" She heard how ragged her breathing was, only sending her down a deeper path of worry. Laura turned her body so she was facing Carmilla.

Carmilla's knees were to her chest, her arm resting on top of her knees, her forehead resting on them, her other hand still in Laura's captivity. _Is she having a panic attack?_ Laura's concern only spiraled as she watched Carmilla's chest heave, her body shake. Laura knew she had to keep level headed, and that she had to help Carmilla. Laura slipped her hand into Carmilla's pocket and fished out her zippo lighter along with a pack of cigarettes. Worse comes to worse she'll smoke, but maybe playing with the lighter will help.

"Carm, can you do something for me?" When Carmilla didn't respond, Laura chewed on her lip. Can she hear her? Laura placed the lighter in Carmilla's hand. "Can you show me how to work this? I forgot." Without lifting her head out of her knees, Carmilla opened the lighter and flicked it on, then with a twitch to her hand extinguished it. _She can do that without looking?_  Laura shook her head. Not _important_. "Can you teach me how?" Shakily, Carmilla finally lifted her head out of her knees. She took Laura's hand in hers, and set up Laura's hand to flick on the lighter. She pushed down on Laura's thumb, and made her light the lighter.

"Neat." Laura said softly. She closed the lighter again, and was about to put her head back into her knees, but Laura stopped her by asking another question. "Would smoking help?" Laura asked, desperate to help in anyway. Carmilla nodded her head, and Laura picked up the cigarette package. She mimicked how Carmilla always got her smoke by hitting the bottom of the package. She brought the cigarette to Carmilla's lips, and slipped it between. She watched carefully as Carmilla sparked alive the lighter again, and brought the flame to the cig. A calm washed over Laura as Carmilla started to inhale the smoke.

It was bad that Carmilla was smoking, but it was the only way Laura knew how at the moment to get Carmilla to breathe normally. Now, she just needed to keep her distracted long enough for her to be okay. Laura pulled out of her head what she knew about cigarettes

"Did you know these things were invented in 1865?" Laura said. She pulled out a cigarette from the box and started to examine it. "It was invented in North Carolina- figures, right?" She traced a finger over the cigarette. "Tobacco, however, has a longer history. Actually, Mayan Indian's carvings were found to show Tobacco use, and the drawings date back to 600 to 900 AD. If you didn't know, that's a really long time ago." Carmilla turned her head and gazed at Laura, a small smile on her lips behind the cigarette. Laura smiled to herself- success so far.

"Tobacco was first founded in Virginia in 1612- which is also a really long time ago. Do you know which town?" Carmilla took a deep inhale of her cigarette and shook her head. "Jamestown. They grew it as a cash crop. You know what those are, right?" Carmilla chuckled and nodded. Laura smiled.

"Good. Anyway, over the years people started to chew it as well. Which is weird. I'd really like to meet the guy that decided to shove a fistful of tobacco in his mouth. Like really, who does that? He was probably one of those guys that asks people to dare him to do stuff, and whether they say yes or no he does it anyway. It probably went down of him going up to someone and being like; Hey, hey Bill. Dare me to eat this?" Carmilla snickered, and Laura could feel herself get more relieved. _Comedy. Comedy is good, right? This is terrible comedy, but Carmilla is laughing._

"And then Bill was probably like; Jim, or whatever his name was, no. Jim please don't do that. But he did it anyway, and called it chewing tobacco. You know, we've done a lot of questionable things throughout our history." Carmilla blew out smoke.

"Like the first person to milk a cow." She said in a raspy voice. Laura smiled wider than the should have, but it's a sign that she's okay. She's contributing to the conversation- this is good. This is better than before.

"Exactly!" Laura replied. Carmilla flashed a small smile, before leaning her head back and looking to the sky. Oh no, is she loosing her again? Time for more fun facts. "Did you know Ireland has the highest milk consumption rate?" Laura blurted out.

"Cupcake?" Laura stayed silent. If Carmilla is going to talk, she's not taking any chances on interrupting. "You don't need to torture yourself anymore. Thanks." Laura let out a breath of relief. Carmilla took in another drag, this one longer than the others, and blew it back into the world. She let her elbow rest on her knee and arm drape, the cigarette held tightly between her fingers. Now that she's back, Laura should get her to stop smoking.

Laura kissed Carmilla's cheek, and waited for the small puff of air that always came, letting Laura know that she's forgotten about the cigarette. After a few moments the huff sounded, and Laura stealthily pulled the cigarette from her fingertips. She extinguished it in the ground, and pulled away. Carmilla's eyes lingered shut before opening. She eyed Laura for a moment, a small smile playing on her lips. Laura could still see the sad in her eyes, the exasperated look. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Laura offered. Carmilla sighed heavily, and slipped her cigarette package into her pocket.

"Mother and my sister came back on surprise last night. It kinda got bad, and um... I was close to doing something that I used to do to help with it, but I didn't because of you. So... Thanks." _What thing?_ Laura bit back the question and nodded with a small smile.

"I'm always here to help, Carm." She smiled at Laura, something softening in her eyes, though she still hid a world of sad. "You know you can still call me whenever you need me, right?" Carmilla chuckled.

"I actually forgot I had your number." Laura rolled her eyes, and couldn't help herself as she kissed Carmilla's cheek again, and again, and once more just for good measure and another for good luck. Carmilla chuckled and bowed her head. She saw Carmilla relax, and in return relaxed herself. She did something right- whatever it was she stopped her from, she's glad she did.

Laura rested her head on Carmilla's shoulder, and Carmilla wrapped her arm tightly around Laura's shoulders. "Thanks cupcake. I mean it." Laura smiled, and gently placed her hand on Carmilla's knee, gently stroking over her leather pants with her thumb.

"It's going to get hot soon, you know. How are you going to wear your leather pants?" Laura asked. Carmilla snickered, and kissed Laura's temple, making her heart soar.

"Maybe I wont wear any at all." Carmilla muttered lowly in Laura's ear. Laura rolled her eyes even though her cheeks turned a bright red.

"Why would I expect anything different?" She teased. Carmilla snickered.

"And uh, I asked my mom about you coming." Laura held her breath. "She said no." Laura sighed. "But, I'm certainly not going to stop you if you want to sneak over or something." Laura's smile returned to her cheeks.

"I think I'd like that." She muttered.

"Great." Carmilla kissed Laura's temple again, sparking alive nerves inside of her.

(Will she ever give Laura's heart a break?)

 

**Perry**

 

When Laura and Carmilla stormed away, Lafontaine and Perry exchanged a glance.

"What was that?" Perry found herself asking. Lafontaine sighed and shrugged.

"Not our business." They muttered. Something changed about them, and somehow they seemed more down. Lafontaine tapped a slow rhythm of their pen on their paper, clearly something bothering them. Perry then became determined to make Lafontaine feel better. Perry pulled out a piece of paper, doing what she knows best; planning. And with marrying Lafontaine on her mind, she's going to plan it out.

"How many people do you want?" Perry asked, pulling the cap off her pen and writing 'Laferry Wedding' on top. Lafontaine knitted their brows in confusion.

"Uh, pardon?"

Perry smiled softly.

"You know, for our wedding. Since we're getting married." A slow grin creeped on Lafontaine's face, a shade of sorrow still tainting their expression.

"If we're starting with anything, we're starting with a cake." They replied. Perry nodded, and wrote 'cake' beneath the title. 

"What type? How big? How small? Tell me what you're thinking." Perry said, ready to scribble down whatever Lafontaine had in mind. Their smile grew a bit, something brightening in their eyes.

"It's gotta be big- possibly the biggest in the world." Perry nodded, and began to write. "We gotta make it interesting. Ooo maybe in the shape of a flame, or the colors. And the taste has to be interesting- nothing plain and boring like chocolate or vanilla. Nah nah, we gotta make it cool." Perry smiled.

"Okay. Cool, interesting taste, and shaped and colored like a flame. Where do you want it to be?" Lafontaine tapped their forefinger to their chin, deep in thought. 

"Mmm. I don't want to do something humdrum or typical. So not like a beach, or a chapel- hell this is a queer marriage; definitely not a chapel." Perry laughed and nodded.

"Okay, definitely no chapel." Perry said. Lafontaine hummed in agreement.

"I'm trying to think of something authentic, or interesting at the very least. Oh! What about a laboratory."

Perry raised her eyebrows to her hairline in disbelief.

"I am not getting married in a laboratory." An idea sparked inside their head.

"Oh I know! What if we got married on a ship!"

Perry smiled widely.

"That sounds nice, actually." That sounds terrible, but it's better than a laboratory. Perry continued to scribble down Lafontaine's bizarre ideas, eventually forming a full wedding. Perry was surprised at how normal this felt with Lafontaine, how natural it was to plan a wedding with them, and how much she would actually like to get married to Lafontaine. 

Maybe one day.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla gazed down at her cell phone lazily, sitting in her kitchen, thumb hovering above the 'call button'. She wanted to call Laura; she really did. But what if she was busy? She'd be out of rehearsals by now, but what if she was doing something? Then Carmilla calls and looks like an idiot. Carmilla rested her chin on her folded arm.

"Darling?" Called the sickly sweet voice she knows all too well. 

"Yes mother." She muttered, sliding her phone back into her pocket.

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" Her voice always seemed to echo in the most empty way.

"What is it?" Carmilla turned around on the barstool to see her mother rummaging about through files.

"I am much too busy at the moment." She said. Carmilla had to hold back her sigh. "Would you be so kind as to get groceries? I worry about poor William here." 

"Mother I bought some last wee-"

"Are you defying me?" She snapped. Carmilla winced, her voice threatening yet hollow in the only way her mother could manage. The craving for a cigarette was already burning in her throat. _She must be looking for excuses to kick me out of the house_. Carmilla played off her sigh with a cough- mother always hated it when she sighed. Carmilla cleared her throat.

"No mother." Carmilla murmured. The tight lipped smile that Carmilla always knew to be fake spread across her mother's lips.

"Wonderful. I'll get you some cash."

 

**Perry**

 

"Well I can't see it." Perry said to her mother on the phone.

"Look harder- I know it's there." 

Perry rolled her eyes and strolled down the aisle for the third time. Her sister made a special request for dinner tonight, and apparently that meant Perry going out and buying the ingredients. Perry sighed. As she guessed; it wasn't there.

"It's not there, mom." She replied in a monotone voice. "Look, I'll just ask the people at the front desk, okay?" Her mother sighed.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Perry hung up her phone and slipped it into her pocket. "Thank god." She murmured to herself. As much as she loved her mother, she could be a real pain in the... Butt sometimes. Perry was always one in the family to be casted aside; middle child syndrome she supposes. With an older brother who was a highly successful lawyer and a younger sister being a piano prodigy, Perry was seen as something resembling a family disappointment. Her father worked for a bank and her mother worked as a doctor- so, again, family disappointment. 

It's not that Perry was unloved; she knows that. It's that she was mistreated, and looked down upon. The runt of the litter. Her family was bred for success, and when Perry showed to be, well, Perry, she wasn't enough. She tried hard, getting as many A's in school but the fact remained she wasn't as successful as anyone else in her family. Or at least, that's how she sees it.

Perry sighed. Maybe they should call Lafontaine; they always knew how to make her feel better. Or have a small get together with Laura. Afterall, she-

"Ow!" Perry exclaimed as a cart rammed into her hip.

"Hey watch it!" Exclaimed a familiar raspy voice. Oh please don't tell me... Perry slowly turned her head and met her attacker's gaze; Carmilla. Oh fuck.

The fact still remained that Perry didn't like Carmilla. Sure, she was setting her up with Laura, but that didn't mean she had to like her. 

"Carmilla." Perry said sternly.

"Perry." She replied.

"Fancy seeing you here." Perry said.

"Yep." Her words lacked their usual bite; they just sounded exasperated, desperate almost. Carmilla's hair was slightly disheveled, bags heavy under her eyes. What was this? Was she feeling... Empathy for Carmilla? Perry quickly shook it off.

"What brings you here?" Perry asked. Carmilla sighed.

"What brings anyone anywhere? Duties, responsibilities." A slight pout formed on her lips. "Failure, disappointment. All the same in this horrid game of life." That's oddly depressing; even for Carmilla. Usually when her words were negative they were of her hatred for people. But this... Perry blinked a few times.

"I'm here because my sister wants chicken pot pie." Perry said. After a moment, they both broke out into a chuckle.

"Quite the duty you have there." Carmilla responded sarcastically. Was she actually... Bonding with Carmilla? Or was it the fact that for once she didn't reek of cigarettes? 

"Yeah. Needy little sibling at home." 

"I get the needy little sibling thing; I'm here cause of William." Bonding- they were definitely bonding. Both of them seemed to realize it at the same time. Sharing laughs? Relating to one another? No no- Carmilla was a broody, hard-ass delinquent with a negative attitude and a tease for everybody. Perry may not be perfect, but she's no where _near_ that low level. Perry cleared her throat.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"This never happened?" Carmilla said.

"At all." 

They both darted away in different directions. 

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla sat in her room later that same night, a pack of smokes in one hand and her phone in the other, her thumb hovering above the call button. She wanted to smoke- badly. But Carmilla felt bad that Laura was going through all this trouble for her, that she went through all that trouble earlier. The least she can do is call, and put them down for one night.

She tossed the toxins on her bed and pressed call. Carmilla held the phone to her ear, her heart pounding. She doesn't know why she was so nervous, and why every ring made her heart jump in her throat. It's just Laura- why is she so nervous?

"Hello?" She heard Laura answer, slightly out of breath.

"Um. Hey." Carmilla nearly cringed at how awkward she was being. She was always terrible with phone calls- any communication with another human being really, but especially phone calls. She preferred face-to-face communication if she had the choice.

"Oh. Hey Carmilla." Carmilla smiled slightly. "What's up?" She shrugged, and started to play with her hair.

"Just wanted to call."

"Oh. Cool. Uh- gimme a moment." Carmilla heard rustling on the other end, followed by Laura's soft voice a bit distance. Was that a man grunting? Carmilla listened intently, wondering what the hell Laura is doing. After a few more strange grunts, Laura's voice, and a lot more rustling Laura finally returned on the line.

"Phew. Sorry about that." Carmilla smiled. Phew? Could she get more adorable?

"What was that about?" Laura sighed.

"Long story." There were a few moments of silence. What does she say now? "Anyway, what are you doing?" What was she doing? Carmilla looked around and only spotted her poetry book. _Can't tell her about that._

"Uh, I was... Um. Reading." _Carmilla Karnstein; Greatest Liar in the World. Will anyone live up to her infamy?_ Laura chuckled on the other end.

"You know, that kinda makes it sound like you were doing something else."

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"Something else?" She thought out loud.

"Yeah, you know... _Something else_. As in, private time."

Carmilla could feel all color drain from her face. _If any god would like to smite me now, that would be perfect thanks._

"Wouldn't you like to think so, cutie." Carmilla said coolly. The fact that she wasn't doing anything like that but instead writing romantic poetry really just made everything worse.

"Maybe." Laura teased. Carmilla's heart jumped in her throat. _What?_ She could feel her heart start to race. 

"Too bad for you I was actually reading." Carmilla said, trying to sound as disaffected as she wished she was. 

"Really? What were you reading?" Shit. Carmilla did a quick sweep around her room, her eyes landing on her copy of Beowulf.

"Beowulf." Carmilla replied smoothly.

"Ah." Her heart started to calm with the change in topic.

"What were you doing, cupcake?" Carmilla asked. Laura sighed heavily.

"Long story." _She keeps saying that..._ Carmilla decided not to pry. She rested her head on the window and looked back to the stars again as a couple more moments of silence fell between them. "What do you think of the stars?" Laura suddenly asked.

"The stars?" She hummed in agreement. She must be on her roof- that means she had a bad day. Was this because of Carmilla? Or that 'long story' she keeps speaking of? Whatever was wrong, maybe Carmilla can make it better. "I think they're comforting. To think how small we are in comparison." She smiled to herself, watching as the specks of lights dazzled in the night sky. "All the lives we've lead, people we've been. Nothing to that light." Carmilla turned sheepish at the small moments of silence that followed. She relaxed when she heard Laura chuckle.

"You definitely should be a philosophy major."

Carmilla smiled.

"And you should be a journalist." She retaliated.

"I'm working on it." 

"Really?" 

"Mhm. Got a journal and everything." Laura replied. Carmilla's smile widened. Laura would make a great journalist- she's definitely destined to be in that field. She's glad to see she'll put her natural curiosity to use.

"That's great." Carmilla sighed, feeling exhaust of having little sleep in these past days take over. She felt in a parallel- she wanted to continue talking to Laura, but yet again she wanted to sleep. Maybe she could have both. "Hey Laura."

"Hm?" 

"Can you just talk to me- about anything." Carmilla closed her eyes as Laura began her rambling. She wasn't even sure what she was talking about, all she knew was that she could hear her soft voice, and that was enough to send her into the slumber.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

They sat cross-legged on their bed, phone in hand. Things were bothering them; a lot of things. Carmilla has always, when something like that happened, relied on Lafontaine. Lafontaine knew. They knew everything about Carmilla. They knew about her home life, her once addiction, how her father died, what Carmilla is like- hell, if asked they could probably guess what she's thinking at any given time. And now...

Now Carmilla comes in, all panicked, and asks for Laura? They know what that was; she might have relapsed. She always would talk to Lafontaine during those. Lafontaine would always be the one to comfort her, to help her through it. They were the one that held her hair while she puked from detox. They were the one that took care of her, that helped her, that sat up with her until the early hours of the morning just to make sure she's okay. It took years of friendship to build that trust. 3 weeks of knowing Laura and they'er already the best of friends? Lafontaine sighed heavily.

They know they shouldn't be upset, but... Lafontaine's the one that has been doing it. What if Laura screws up? They know that Carmilla got attached to her; quickly and easily. If Laura said something wrong Carmilla could easily break down. Maybe she already said something wrong. Lafontaine shifted their jaw side to side.

They're just gonna call; just make one phone call. They never call her; hardly ever. But the times they do she always answers. 

Lafontaine pressed the call button and held the phone to their ear. 

"I'm sorry, but the person you're attempting to call right now-" They slowly pulled their phone away from their ear, hand balled into a fist as their jaw clenched. They hung up, not being able to stand the monotone voice. 

They'll just have to see her on Thursday. No matter what, she's their best friend. And their her best friend. They're sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	12. Mall Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafontaine tries to drown there sorrows by creating another Hollstein plan, but will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the counter-productive of what I wanted to do with this story. I fuckin  
> I was combining chapters and making the amount less, but u know what I did?  
> I added chapters  
> Counterintuitive as always  
> So, completely unrelated to this fic, but I have a couple chapters of another fic set up and I might post the first chapter quite possibly. Maybe today, or maybe later. Who knows. Just if you're interested be prepared for that.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy

**Lafontaine**

 

They walked into World History class angry. Angry and sad at the same time. If sangry made sense that's what they were. They were glad they shared this class with Perry; they needed her right now. She couldn't stop the stream of thoughts that ran through their mind, however.

 _What made Laura so much better than me?_ They thought as they plopped down. Perry seemed to immediately pick up on Lafontaine's distress.

"Hey, Laf." Perry said, her voice cautious. Even in this state, Perry managed to put a smile on their face.

"Hey Perr." They replied. Lafontaine sighed, and began to pull out the books needed for this class.

"What's gotten you all bummed out?" I think I'm losing my best friend to a girl she barely knows compared to the span of our friendship.

"Nothing." They didn't want to complain about Laura to Perry, being best friends with Laura and all. Instead, they'll just keep it bottled up, just how they're used to.

"Lafontaine; biggest liar in the world." Perry chaffed, but Lafontaine was in no mood for jokes. "Okay- something is definitely wrong." Lafontaine shook their head. They had to distract her somehow.

"No, nope. Nothing is wrong." They quickly spotted her notebook- planning. That never fails. "Wanna make a last second Hollstein plan?" Perry smiled wide, and nodded.

God, they just made this worse for themselves.

 

**Carmilla**

 

There were a lot of days that just weren't her day, but she really means it this time. Hearing herself be called spoiled and rotten over and over by her mother certainly didn't help this morning, nor did Matska's not-so sisterly advice of quitting life and joining mother's business. Carmilla knows that Mattie means well, but she doesn't know what's best for Carmilla. And right now, Carmilla just wanted Laura, or cigarettes- just something. She needed something to take her away from this hell burrowed deep inside of her.

Carmilla whipped out her phone. If she's correct, Laura should be at lunch right now. Carmilla looked around, eyes scanning for the familiar caramel-haired girl that she's so fond of. 

"Carm?" Carmilla whirled around, the sweet voice calling her name like a hymn. Carmilla smirked.

"Hey cupcake."

"Oh please don't tell me you're ditching again." Laura pleaded. Carmilla shrugged.

"Quite possibly." Laura groaned.

"Carmilla-"

"I know I know. But... I don't really..." _Want to be anywhere else but here- with you_. Carmilla thanked whatever god there was that she didn't say the horrifically cheesy line out loud. "I don't want to." She announced proudly. Laura cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"You don't want to?" She retorted. Carmilla nodded.

"That's right." But with the soft look in Laura's eyes Carmilla knew that she knew it was something deeper. Laura sighed, and gestured to her table.

"Well, come on then." Carmilla smiled. Even this, even a little interaction as such, she manages to make Carmilla smile. 

Carmilla followed Laura to the table, pulling up an empty chair from an empty table for herself before plopping down. She was greeted with smiles from everyone but Lafontaine. Carmilla immediately noticed, but she figured it's none of her business. Carmilla snatched the apple off of Laura's tray. 

"Wow. Quite the manners you have." Laura teased. Carmilla shrugged, taking another obnoxiously loud bite. Laura rolled her eyes.

"Carmilla! I'm actually glad you're here!" Perry exclaimed. What? Glad? Carmilla and Perry froze. _No- no no Curly Sue. We agreed that never happened_. Perry cleared her throat. "I mean, so you can hear what I'm going to say." Carmilla relaxed once more. "Lafontaine and I were thinking of going to the mall today, and you guys should join." Carmilla and Laura exchanged a look. 

"The mall?" Carmilla said in disbelief. 

"Yeah." Perry replied. "The mall."

"Why in god's name would we go there?" Carmilla retorted.

"What's your problem?" Lafontaine suddenly snapped. Carmilla was greatly taken aback. 

"Whoa- sorry. I'll go to the shitty mall, jesus."

Lafontaine never snaps at her like that; hell they barely snap in general. They're always one to keep their cool. _What the fuck was that?_ Lafontaine sighed and looked back down to their tray. Probably stress. Perry clapped her hands together.

"Fantastic! I'll text Laura the details later and she'll send them to you." Perry turned to Laura. "Right Laura?"

"Uh... Sure, I guess."

"Great!" 

 _Is everyone on drugs today?_ Carmilla thought as she took another bite of the apple.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

If they didn't know any better they would punch Laura in the face. Well, they knew that was probably a bad idea for a multitude of reasons.

One being, Carmilla would absolutely kill them. (They're 80% sure she has a secret weapons compartment)  
Two being, it's morally wrong. (But who needs morals when your best friend is slipping from your grasp?)  
And three being Perry would be pissed at them. (Really don't want that)

But when Carmilla and Laura are acting all lovey-dovey right next to them it's hard to keep their anger down. Lafontaine scoffed as Laura wiped away a drip of soda that was left on Carmilla's lips. To make matters worse, they were sitting in a booth at some diner? Restaurant? They were so pissed off that the couldn't even focus. _Do you really need to hold hands under the table?_ Lafontaine thought to themself.

Normally, they'd be all for it. They'd be shouting "Hollstein is real!" and flipping out over every little glance between them. But right now... They were just jealous- and angry. That's a toxic mix that shouldn't be combined.

"Okay do you really need to do that?" Lafontaine suddenly snapped. God damn it- get ahold of yourself. Lucky for them, their words went unheard. God, this was frustrating. Because now they're pissed that neither Laura nor Carmilla didn't hear them.

"You good?" They heard Perry whisper.

"I'm fine." They've never spoken in such a harsh tone to Perry, but if Carmilla teases Laura one more time in something she obviously knows is going to be followed by a playful retort...

"Okay! That's it!" Lafontaine exclaimed, hopping to their feet. "I'm done. I am done." Lafontaine stormed out of the diner or restaurant or whatever the hell it was. They heard footsteps follow them, and once they were far enough from the bar they whirled around.

"Look Perry I said I'm-"

"What the hell was that for?" Lafontaine was taken aback- greatly so, as instead of Perry it was Carmilla standing there. Lafontaine rolled their eyes.

"Why would you care?" They retorted.

"Uh, I don't. I don't care about anything. But.... You're acting a little, strange." Carmilla replied. 

"I'm acting a little... Strange?" They rolled their eyes. "What about you? How you're suddenly willing to go everywhere and anywhere as long as Laura jumps along." They bit back. Carmilla was stunned for a second.

"Whoa. Where the hell is this coming from? And why the fuck are you acting this way?" 

"Because you never have time for me anymore!" They suddenly snapped. "It's all about Laura. Laura Laura Laura and I feel like she's replacing me." They wished they could take it back, they really did. But realization seemed to strike Carmilla as her expression fell.

"Oh." She muttered.

"Yeah." Lafontaine retorted. The silence that came made Lafontaine feel embarrassed. Did I really just have a meltdown. Lafontaine sighed and shook their head. "I'm sorry I-"

"No. I'm..." They could almost see her whole body struggle to fit the words back in. Apologies; something Carmilla was never good at. Mainly because she hated admitting she was ever wrong, but the fact that she was trying meant something. "I'm sorry." She finally spat out. "I, uh... If you want, we can go back to your place. And we can hang out, just you and I, y'know. Just like old times." Despite their embarrassment, Lafontaine nodded. They offered a small smile.

"That... That would be nice." 

Two awkward human beings trying to find a middle ground- what a show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was like shitty and crazy short so the next one is coming up in like 2 seconds to make up for it.


	13. I'd Like To One Day and a House Party Have Never Been More Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAFERRY! LAFERRY! YOU GET LAFERRY AND YOU GET LAFERRY WE ALL GET LAFERRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laferry? Laferry.

**Laura**

 

Laura sat in her room Friday night, thinking of whether or not she really should sneak over Carmilla's house. Of course her father was drunk, so he wouldn't notice if she left, but he wasn't the issue. She didn't really know where she lived; just that she lived close. Of course she could just google it- there can't be that many Karnstein's. Even if she did that, it's a little nerve wrecking. How would she sneak over without anyone at the party noticing? She's not the sneakiest person alive. 

Laura jumped halfway across the room when she heard a loud chime from her phone. _What the?_ Laura cautiously moved to her phone, but smiled at the incoming ID; _Carmilla_. She swiped her thumb across the screen and read the message.

_**Carm :** 712 Negovanlis Drive... Totally not stopping you ;)_

Laura smiled wide. 

_**You :** On my way._

_**Carm :** Let me know when you're here_

She slipped her phone into her shorts pocket and tossed on her loose grey hoodie. Laura casually walked through her front door, her father barely noticing as she left. Laura started walking down the cold streets, following the roads leading to Carmilla's home.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla anxiously awaited Laura's arrival. She should be remaining inside and pretend to be the perfect daughter. And technically, with no one noticing she was gone, she was. But with her ability to sneak away, she managed to slip outside. Carmilla sent the text not even 7 minutes ago, but she was too impatient to remain inside. She stood in the cold air in her dress, her hair tied up in a side twist. These were the times in her life where she couldn't risk smoking, and they killed her. Sometimes it felt like they killed her more than the cigarettes did. 

Carmilla sighed and folded her arms.

It was cold out- especially only with a short, dress with only a cardigan. Of course, speaking of, Carmilla was excited to see how Laura would react to seeing Carmilla in a dress. She knew she looked pretty damn good in it as well-  it was pretty tight, hugging her curves neatly. It also hiked above her knees, halfway up her thighs. Carmilla knew from the times she wore shorts that Laura loved her thighs. She smirked mischievously to herself, but her breath was immediately taken away when she saw said girl hiking up her long, narrow driveway. 

Apparently, Carmilla liked Laura's thighs as well. Has Carmilla ever seen Laura in shorts? If she did she definitely doesn't remember, because wow Laura looks incredible. She was also wearing a thin grey hoodie entirely too big for her, adding to this attraction. Carmilla smiled and waved, trying to grasp her attention in the dark of the night. A smile spread on both of their faces as they locked eyes, and Carmilla watched as Laura's cheeks turned pink and her jaw drop.

"Holy chapsticks!" Laura called out. _Chapsticks?_ Carmilla found herself laughing at the dorkiness of the girl. "You look great!" She added as she slowly closed the distance between them.

"Hey cupcake." Carmilla replied, taking a few steps of her own to meet Laura. They stopped in front of each other, Laura's features now illuminated from the lights seeping through her home. She reminded herself to breath before she spoke. "So I'm going to have to sneak you inside." She said, taking Laura's hand in hers as she lead her further up the driveway.

"Sneak me in how?" Laura asked, clearly amused. Carmilla didn't dare look at the girl, knowing her heart would start going crazy. Crazier than it already was from holding hands, that is. Carmilla shrugged.

"You a good climber?" 

"I guess."

"Good." Carmilla pushed through the gate to her backyard, tugging Laura along with her. "You're going to need that."

They passed through Carmilla's backyard, along with many compliments to Carmilla on her pool, her deck, her whole backyard and home really. Carmilla had a large house no doubt. It was pretty and all, but Carmilla always hated it. It never had that sense of 'home' that she always craved; it was just empty and hollow. Carmilla brought Laura to a shed sitting next to her deck, slowing to a halt.

"Okay cupcake. Here's where the fun comes in." Carmilla said, hopping up on the railing on the deck. She's done this plenty of times in her early teens, when her mom was actually home and father was still alive, and she had to sneak in and out of the house. 

"Uh, Carm?"

Carmilla balanced herself against the home, next crawling onto the shed. Carmilla turned around and offered her hand to Laura.

"Trust me?" She asked, remembering all that time ago when they ditched and she uttered the same words. Laura chewed on her lip for a moment in the same way, but nodded. She slid her hand into Carmilla's, and Carmilla helped her onto the railing, next helping her jump onto the shed. All that was left was to climb the small ledge on the roof, then the actual roof, and then climb through the window to her room. Carmilla pressed her back against the wall, and folded her hands.

"Step up." Carmilla offered. Laura was hesitant for a moment, but moved her hands to Carmilla's shoulders and placed her foot in her hands. Carmilla effortlessly lifted Laura onto the ledge, and immediately turned around to climb up. To her surprise, Laura reached down and grabbed her hips, helping to lift her up onto the ledge. Carmilla sighed, proud of what they accomplished thus far. She dusted off her hands, and sprung into action. She jumped up onto the roof without a second thought, and swiftly pushed herself up. Carmilla turned to help Laura, but Laura was already on the move. She copied Carmilla's motions perfectly, pushing herself onto the roof. Carmilla smiled to herself, staring at Laura with complete awe. The two shared a small glance, before Carmilla continued the journey to her window.

"Which one is yours?" Laura whispered. There were about three, and all of them belonged to Carmilla. But only one worked to climb through, and Carmilla brought Laura to that one. She lifted the heavy window, and gestured for Laura to climb in. With a small smile she clambered inside, Carmilla following suit. She closed the window behind them.

"I'm impressed Carmilla." Laura said, slightly out of breath. "Who knew a girl could do so much in a dress and heels?" Carmilla tried to keep her laughter quiet and her heart calm, realizing then that she was alone with Laura in her room, the lights out. She did herself a favor and switched on her lamp.

"There's a lot I can do, cutie. A dress and heels are _not_ going to stop me." Carmilla replied coolly. She kicked off her heels and stretched her arms above her head. "Just takes a lot of practice. I've had to wear many of these in my day." Carmilla added. She tossed her cardigan off as well. Laura had already seen her scar, and she felt comfortable enough to show it around her.

"Kudos to you. I can barely walk in heels." Laura said, plopping down on Carmilla's bed. Carmilla smiled.

"Heels aren't your thing?" She doddered her head no. "They aren't mine either, but it's nice to be a few inches taller sometimes." Laura breathlessly chuckled. 

"So how often do you have these parties?"

Carmilla shrugged. She jumped on her bed, laying behind Laura. She eased into the softness and comfort of the sheets.

"Depends." Carmilla said. "Sometimes their every week, sometimes they don't happens for months. Whatever Mother is praying on next, I guess." Carmilla tucked her hands behind her head.

"And you're supposed to show up at every single one?" Laura asked. Carmilla nodded her head. "Wow. That sucks." Carmilla smirked.

"Better with you here, cutie." Laura smiled back at Carmilla, and swung her legs onto the bed. She leaned back against the headboard and loosely hugged her knees to her chest, staring down at Carmilla. Why was it at random moments like these that Carmilla found her beautiful? From the way the gentle glow of the lamp highlighted each strand of her hair, the shade hiding the rest of her features, though no light could compare to her bright smile.

"Am I stealing away the star of the show?" Laura teased, playing with the loose strands of Carmilla's hair. Carmilla shrugged.

"Maybe." She retaliated, her heart pounding. Laura chuckled something dark.

"Well give them my apologies, but I'm keeping you."

Carmilla's heart could have exploded just then, but she remained to appear cool and disaffected as always. 

"Good. You're better than some lame-ass snooty party anyway." Carmilla said. Laura's hand rested on Carmilla's good shoulder. "I swear to god it's like everyone has a stick plunged in their ass." Carmilla grumbled. Laura's hand went to her mouth as a loud laugh sounded. Carmilla grinned, taking victory of the shriek of laughter. 

"Carmilla Karnstein!" Laura said between laughter, playfully smacking her arm. "These are business officials!" Carmilla shrugged, still grinning widely.

"Business officials with sticks up their asses."

Laura laughed loudly again, earning Carmilla another playful whack on the shoulder. 

"You're ridiculous." Laura said, flopping down next to her. 

"There are worse things to be." They turned their heads and looked at each other with wide smiles. _I could get lost in those sunny brown eyes_. Carmilla thought to herself, something softening in the explosion of colors. 

"Yeah. You could be a business official with a stick up their ass."

Carmilla bursted out into a fit of laughter.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

They sat with Perry on their bed, papers scattered about. They were currently working on another Hollstein plan- this one way more elaborate than the rest. Much to Lafontaine's joy, Carmilla and Lafontaine did hang out after that little mall incident on Thursday.

 

**Wednesday, 5:16 PM**

 

_Lafontaine plopped down on the arm chair, Carmilla proclaiming the couch by sprawling her body across it. They sighed. They wanted to talk to Carmilla about her mother coming back early, but they didn't know how to approach it. They're still worried about Carmilla; that's for sure, and they don't want Laura to take their place. Maybe they should just dive right into this. They cleared their throat._

_"So how's Mama Karnstein?" Lafontaine blurted out. Carmilla groaned, and placed a pillow over her face._

_"Terrible." She replied bluntly. Talking about it- that's good. That's a good sign. They aren't forgotten._

_"You doing alright?"_

_S_ _he sighed heavily._

_"Peachy." Carmilla replied dully._

_"Why is she back now?" They asked, adjusting themselves so they could face Carmilla head on._

_"Business party at the home tomorrow." Something about her lightened, and Lafontaine knew whatever she was going to spew out next was going to be about Laura. "Laura's going to save me from it though." And there it is. They shoved down their jealousy in favor of talking to her._

_"You mean, your little lady crush." They teased. Carmilla shot them a look, but they dismissed it by wiggling their eyebrows. Carmilla did her best to stifle her smile, and tossed the pillow at Lafontaine. They laughed, and pushed it down to the floor. "Oh come on, don't tell me you don't have a crush on her." They teased. They watched as Carmilla fought down the smirk that tugged on the corner of her lips._

_"I don't." She said bluntly, though her voice a little happier this time. They gave their infamous know-it-all grin and crossed their arms. "Besides, you can't talk to me like that when you and Perry there are practically in love. It's gross." Lafontaine felt a blush reach their cheeks._

_"What do you mean?" In love? Could they be? What?_

_"Oh please. Please don't tell me you're clueless to this." They raised their eyebrows way to their hairline. "Ready, watch this." Carmilla cleared her throat. "Perry." An automatic smile spread across their cheeks. Carmilla chuckled. "Totally in love." Lafontaine, for the sake of their sanity, chose to switch the focus back to Laura. (They'll think about this later)._

_"You're just trying to change the topic." Lafontaine shot back. They grinned devilishly. "Say her name." Carmilla scowled her infamous scowl._

_"No."_

_"Do it."_

_Carmilla narrowed her eyes, and did her best to compose herself._

_"Laura Hollis." An unstoppable smile formed on Carmilla's lips. Lafontaine pointed and huffed out a laugh._

_"Ha! I told you!" Carmilla wiped the smile off her face and rolled her eyes. "Carmilla Karnstein has a crush!" They exclaimed, and oh my gosh did they want to just call Perry and shout into the phone. They were right- oh my god! They need to inform Perry as soon as Carmilla leaves._

_"You'll never catch me alive, coppers." Carmilla said sarcastically, clearly trying hard to fight the smile threatening to play on her lips. They grinned._

_That's as close to a confession as they're gonna get._

 

**Present day, Friday, April 13, 12:04 AM**

 

So now, the two were working relentlessly on the new plan. They knew that Carmilla is too nervous, despite seeming to be, to ever make the first move. She might flirt, and tease, but they know she's gets to be a bundle of nerves when she's with someone she likes, so they're going to have to do all the work on the sidelines. Well, at least they have Perry. 

They immediately stopped writing at the thought of what Carmilla said. You and Perry there are practically in love. Lafontaine carefully lifted their gaze from the paper and stared at Perry. She looked so beautiful just then; the way her hair was tied into a messy pony tail, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, her lips pursed. Perry soon caught their gaze, her features immediately softening when they locked eyes. She flashed them a shy smile, then went back to work.

In love?

Could they be? It made sense. The way their heart pounded when they were around her, how they stared so often, how every minute spent together counted. How they felt so in place around her, how they felt like they were on drugs sometimes, how everything made them think of Perry. But does Perry feel the same? Is the feeling mutual? They don't even know if they are in love with Perry... They finally admitted to themselves then, staring at her beauty, sitting in comfortable silence, that they have feelings for her. Maybe not love, but they have something. Upon the realization, they quickly snapped their attention back down to their work.

Oh no- oh no no no. This is bad. They spend so much time with her- hell they're alone in their bedroom with her right now. They're inseparable. Oh boy, oh no. Crap- why did they have to fall for someone so cute? They stealthily lifted their gaze from the paper again. Does she feel anything for them? Is this one sided? They sighed heavily at the thought.

"Need a break?" Perry suggested with a smile. _From my feelings? Please._

"Sure." They said. Lafontaine reached their arms far above their head and stretched out their back. After sitting slumped over for so long, this felt nice. Though it was quickly ruined with their realization. Should they just ask? No no, that's too simple. This was a confusing, complex spiral. Perry suddenly pat the spot next to her in bed.

"Come. Let's continue planning this wedding." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. They finally understood then why they found everything she did so cute, and why they admired her so. They smiled, and scooted next to her. Perry pulled out the papers and rough drafts that had their previous plans for the wedding, and created a new one. 

_LaFerry Wedding 4.0_

They smiled, tracing her neat handwriting with their eyes. Lafontaine bit their bottom lip. It's not as fun to plan when this crush is one sided... But is it? The thought was enough to make their heart jump into their throat. 

"Hey Perr." They found themselves saying. Even though their heart pounded and their hands slightly trembled, they had to do this. If not, it was going to drive them crazy- and their already a mad scientist. They don't need Perry adding to the mix.

"Yes?" They chewed on their lip again, their stomach tossing around. They can do this, right? Just a simple question, a simple string of words. That's all it is. They took a deep breath to try and relieve the overwhelming feeling in their chest. _Just a simple string of words._ They repeated in their head.

"Do you... Do you maybe wanna..." Wanna what? What do they say? They gulped, and started to play with the collar of their shirt. "Do... I think I'd like to actually marry you." They finally blurted out. Oh- great. "I mean, not now. I mean, someday. I mean, I would like to marry you someday. Like, I, um..." _Wow Lafontaine. Doin' great_. "I would like this to be for real, one day." They chanced a glance at Perry, peeking at her from the corner of their eye. They relaxed a little when they saw the twinkle in her eyes, a wide smile across her cheeks. But panic slowly started to set in. What did they just say? What is she going to say?

"I think I'd like that too." She replied softly. What does that mean? Does that mean she feels the same? They rubbed the back of their neck, their heart pounding faster than before. Here goes nothing.

"I mean, I have... Feelings for you. Like, deep feelings and stuff." They held their breath as moments of silence followed. _Even if she denies me, it's okay. This was worth it- she has to know_. More silence followed. _Oh no, I fucked up. I totally screwed this up. I-_ Lafontaine's thought's stopped when Perry pecked their cheek.

"Me too." The widest smile in existence spread across their cheeks. They turned their head to see Perry beaming at them. Did this just happen? Did she just say... Did they just say... Do they both...

"So, just to clarify... You do feel the same for me?" Perry nodded rapidly. "Oh." Somehow, their smile got wider and their heart pounded even more. "In that case, will you be my girlfriend?" She nodded rapidly again, and with an adorable squeal, clasped her arms around their neck. Lafontaine wrapped an arm around her. Perry kissed their cheek again, but pulled away.

"And just to clarify, you feel the same for me?"

Lafontaine laughed loudly.

"Of course!" Finally, they shared a kiss, and Lafontaine wondered why they've never did this before. This was so better than anything they've ever experienced, all because it's with Perry. When they pulled back, they wondered if they were breaking the world record for the widest smile. 

"With that in mind, want to plan our wedding?" Perry asked. Lafontaine laughed again, an extreme happiness and bliss inside of them. 

"Let's do it." The two spent the night kissing, cuddling, and sharing stories of how they felt for each other, talking of how it made sense now. If Carmilla knew about how romantic and cheesy this was, they were sure she'd hurl. But it didn't matter, they needed to tell someone. Right now though, they were just going to enjoy it with Perry and Perry alone. They'll spread the news eventually.

 

**Laura**

 

Laura laid on Carmilla's bed, her hands folded over her abdomen, the lights out. Carmilla had to say some goodbyes, and she's been gone for a while now. Laura was started to grow impatient, her foot bouncing side to side. She didn't want to snoop around Carmilla's room, no matter how much this new-found journalist inside of her screamed to do so. Thus, Laura waited rather impatiently on Carmilla's bed in the dark. How long does it take to say goodbyes? 

Like it was timed, Carmilla slowly sneaked into her room. For a moment the light from the hallway shined into the room, but just like that it was gone again. Laura smiled, and started twirling with her caramel-colored hair.

"That took a while." Laura muttered, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Laura's eyes widened three times their size as she heard an article of clothing hit the floor. Without being able to stop herself, she turned her head. It was too dark in the room to see too vividly, but she could see Carmilla's back and shoulders flex was as she rummaged through her closet, standing in a bra and underwear. Laura gulped, her heart pounding. She forced her vision back to the ceiling, nerves shooting through out her every which way.

"Are you going to stay the night?" Carmilla asked, opening a drawer. Stay the night? Laura really hadn't thought about it.

"What time is it?" She asked, twirling with her hair again.

"A little past midnight." Carmilla replied, clearly tiresome from the social event. Laura sighed. It's not like her dad is going to miss her.

"Might as well." 

"You want a pair of pajamas?" Laura looked down at her attire. These were practically pajamas- she didn't need them.

"No thanks." Her heart started to pound as Carmilla approached the bed, a loose rolling stones tee one, dropping over one shoulder, accompanied by a pair of short shorts. Carmilla smiled down softly at Laura. Even when I can barely see her, she makes my heart go crazy. Laura thought to herself.

"Let me know if you change your mind." Carmilla whispered, before pulling down the covers and crawling in. She slipped underneath and yanked the covers around her pale body. "You going to join me?" She asked. Join her?

"Oh. Right." Laura did her best to ignore the feelings sparking alive inside of her, ignoring the bundle of nerves settling in her stomach and sparking alive every nerve ending in her body. She crawled underneath the covers, stiff as a pencil as Carmilla lay on her side beside her, her elbow propped up and head resting on her hand. 

"Do you need to text anyone?" Carmilla whispered. Laura shook her head, and cursed herself for not thinking of that. But yet again, she was too nervous to think about anything but the girl laying beside her. "Good, because I don't feel like sharing you right now." Laura's heart jumped in her throat, and next thing she knows Carmilla is stroking a strand of her hair oh-so gingerly. 

"Good." Laura found herself saying. She paused for a moment, closing her eyes at the feel on Carmilla's touch. But she soon remembered the scar on her stomach, and she went to pull down her hoodie to cover it, but she had a better idea. Laura blindly took Carmilla's hand and slipped it under her shirt, letting it rest on her scar. She sighed with content at Carmilla's delicate touch, and how she gently stroked her thumb over what she hated about herself the most. Laura let her hand remain on Carmilla's, feeling as though she was healing her wound.

"How did you get this?" Carmilla whispered softly. Laura winced at the words. She remembered the memory of her father shoving her into the glass table, how he yelled those drunken words. But for the first time, she didn't spiral down a bad path. For once, she stayed here, in the present, with Carmilla. Laura swallowed nervously. 

"I, um..." Laura swallowed again. Should she tell her? "My mom, uh... Well when I was younger, she died. Weird disease. And uh, my dad... It hit him hard. It's been 9 years and it still hits him hard. So he's resorted to alcohol- well, he's an alcoholic to put it simply." Her throat tightened, her breath became shaky. She's never told anyone of this; not a single soul. It's been her own secret, her own personal hell. Laura swallowed past the lump forming in her throat. Carmilla's dark brown eyes gave her the courage to continue. "He um, well one time got a little too drunk I guess, and uh... Pushed me into a glass table." She heard Carmilla inhale sharply, suddenly her grip on Laura's skin tightening. 

"Does it still happen?"

"The abuse?" Laura's heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. She's never admitted out loud that the incident was abuse- no. She was always too terrified. But for some reason, she felt safe with Carmilla. Carmilla nodded. "No. The drinking? Every night." Carmilla started to stroke Laura's scar with her thumb again, her grip loosening. 

"You know, you can call me too. Or visit, or anything you need."

Laura smiled softly. Why could she make something so heavy feel so light? Like she didn't have to carry this alone, like she just simply lifted the burden. 

"Thanks." She whispered. Any other situation, this would be hard. Laura would be on the verge of tears, or be feeling in pain. But she actually felt... Free, in a way. "How do you do that?" Laura found herself asking.

"Do what cupcake?" Carmilla murmured.

"Make me feel so much better like that- so much lighter? How do you do that?"

Laura heard Carmilla chuckle lightly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Carmilla muttered. Laura smiled faintly. It was then that Carmilla dropped on top of Laura, her head nuzzling into the crook of Laura's neck. Laura's heart started beating sporadically, but at the same time it fell into place. She wrapped her free arm around Carmilla's shoulders and held her tighter, butterflies forming in her stomach from their position. Their chests pressing against each other, Carmilla's hand on Laura's scar, Laura's hand on Carmilla's, her head buried into Laura's neck. Carmilla's breath shuddered, sending a shiver down Laura's spine. 

"Hey Laura." Carmilla murmured into her neck.

"Yeah?" There was a pause for a couple moments. She could feel Carmilla biting her lip. What is she thinking? Laura's heart started to pound further as she held her breath, her mind racing with the possibilities. 

"Goodnight."

Laura smiled to herself, and shook her head.

"Goodnight."

She'll figure out what she keeps meaning to tell her eventually. For now, she'll just let herself fall asleep in her arms, feeling a bliss she's never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for your comments and kudos!


	14. Family Portraits Ruin Everything but Spiderman Saves the Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *chillin around*  
> Me: *checks today's chapter*  
> Me: *sigh*  
> Me: Whelp.  
> *throws self off a fUKIN CLIFF*

** Laura **

 

A bright light hit her eyes, feeling like a dagger to her brain. Laura blinked a few times _Someone needs to close those curtains_. She thought, burying her head in whatever it was that was on top of her. _Why does it smell like smoke?_ Laura wondered to herself. Laura wrapped her arms around the pillow tighter. _Is it normal for a pillow to breath into your neck?_  

Still in a disoriented state, Laura opened her eyes, and found that this wasn't a pillow, but Carmilla. Her heart immediately started jumping in her chest. _Slept over- I slept over._

Laura was definitely awake now. 

Laura turned her head and spotted the clock perched on the bedside table. 7:20. It's 7:20 AM and she has an extremely gorgeous girl sleeping on top of her in an embrace. That's the best morning she's had in a while. Laura gazed to the ceiling. Her father wakes at 8:00- if she leaves now she can make it home in time. He's a somewhat functioning father in the morning; he'd care if she was gone. Laura then remembered what she told Carmilla last night, shooting a pang of regret.

 _Fuck. Why did I tell her that? What if she thinks different of me? What if she thinks I'm ruined?_ Her heart felt heavy now. _What does she think of me, now knowing what she knows?_ Laura chewed on her bottom lip. Carmilla hummed and nuzzled her head in closer to Laura's neck.

"You're really comfortable." Carmilla muttered into her neck. _Does she remember what I told her?_ Laura simply hummed in response. Carmilla seemed to pick up on her distress, lifting her head out of her neck. "You okay?" How does she know from simply a hum? Laura nodded, though her throat felt tight. Carmilla had reacted differently, different than anyone else had acted. Most people got protective in a sense where they thought Laura couldn't handle herself; Carmilla got protective in a way where she'd be by her side but be in front of her when needed. That was different than what Laura was used to. 

"Somethings bothering you." Carmilla murmured, her eyes scanning Laura's expression. Still, Laura couldn't speak. _Please don't think worse of me- please don't think of me as damaged_. Carmilla brushed the hair out of Laura's face, eyes careful and patient. Laura was taken aback when Carmilla simply kissed her forehead. She paused for a moment, then kissed her nose, her cheek, her other cheek. She got close- dangerously close to her lips. Her kisses were soft, precarious, each one gentle and careful. Carmilla pulled back, eyes considerate and patient. If I kissed you right now, would you be freaked out? Carmilla still hasn't answered that question.

Laura's eyes flickered to Carmilla's lips, and it took her just a moment to notice Carmilla was doing the same. She was sure Carmilla was leaning in but with a ring of text messages going to both Carmilla's and Laura's cellphones she can't be sure. The moment was ruined- far gone and she's sure she'll kill whoever killed that moment. 

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Even with their newfound relationship, they were able to make a bomb-ass Hollstein plan. Though Lafontaine's not surprised- Perry and them are the power couple. _Couple._ They smiled. It felt nice to finally say that, to finally have their feelings in order and figured out. (They just can't believe it took them this long to realize that.)

If the Lafontaine and Perry can do anything, they can set up their friends. Who, according to a text Perry received from Laura this morning, had their own sleepover. Which is good- this means eventually they can stop all this planning and tip-toeing around. They've found that, with Perry, they aren't so bothered by Carmilla and Laura's closeness. Sometimes they are, sure. But for now, they just need to focus on this plan.

Currently, Lafontaine and Perry rushed around their basement, desperately setting up for the party. They may or may not have accidentally spent 30 minutes cuddling and kissing, so they may or may not be 30 minutes behind schedule. Even then, they still had 5 minutes to spare for the new Hollstein plan. This was it so far;

 _Step One : Get Everyone Gathered_  
_Step Two : Chill Out For A While_  
_Step Three : Bring Everyone Upstairs_  
_Step Four : Abandon Hollstein on Balcony_  
_Step Five : Wait for Hollstein To Kiss_  
_Step Six : Flip Shit_  
_Step Seven : Chill Out Some More_  
_Step Eight : Disperse_  
_Step Nine : Talk to Each Party About Kiss_  
_Step Ten : End of Night_

There was a lot more going into it, like purposely setting Carmilla and Laura on a couch, or strategically placing a blanket on said couch so there will be snuggling. This had to be played out carefully if they're going to kiss, but it was hard to not get too excited and ruin the plan. But, with Perry there, they could keep it in check. 

"Okay! I think we're done!" Perry exclaimed, setting up the blanket on the couch. Lafontaine grinned, and wrapped their arm around Perry's waist.

"This is going to be bomb." Lafontaine said, proud of their set up. Perry chuckled, and loosely coiled her arm around their shoulders.

"It is. And it better work too. I don't think we've ever put this much effort into a plan." Perry said. "Like, we're literally going to make sure that JP fellow doesn't sit in-between them. It's so detailed." Lafontaine laughed, and squeezed her tighter.

"Glad we kept the list short- we don't need so many distractions." Which, they did. The only people coming were Kirsch, JP, Carmilla, and Laura. They feared that if too many people showed, that their elaborate plan will go off the rails; and they didn't need that. 

"Mhm. It's going to make ditching them much easier." Perry agreed. They both jumped apart when they heard the doorbell sound. They shared an excited glance, followed by a squeal from Perry. "This is going to be great!" She exclaimed. Perry quickly pecked their lips and scurried upstairs. Lafontaine smiled softly to themselves.

Not as great as being able to _finally_ do that.

 

**Laura**

 

Laura was more than excited for this gathering. She and Carmilla haven't spoken since this morning when she woke up in her arms. Carmilla has been on her mind all day, and really if she had it her way she would've spent the whole day with her until the party. But, her mother couldn't know that Laura had stayed the night, nor that she was there, so the two maneuvered out of the house and Laura walked home, Carmilla's scent still fresh on her as well as the memories on her mind.

She remembered the way Carmilla's hand felt on her scar, as though she had healed it completely as well as the terrible thoughts that came with it. Laura remembered how Carmilla reacted when she told her how she got it, how protective she got. But not in the way that everyone else did- where they thought she couldn't handle it herself. In a way where she will always be there with Laura, but by her side, and not in front of her. Laura thought of the way they feel asleep, Carmilla's head tucked tightly into Laura's neck, her arm around Carmilla's shoulders. Laura thought of it all- thought of everything. And it caused a smile so wide it nearly covered her whole face, caused her heart to pound so hard it could've beat out of her chest, caused such a storm of butterflies that they could've very well built an army.

She arrived soon with JP at Lafontaine's house, soon greeted by an overly-enthusiastic Perry. More enthusiastic than usual. Laura will have to remind herself later to check that out, because Perry was practically glowing. They were chauffeured to the basement, only to see they were the last ones to arrive (as usual). Carmilla laid on the couch she usually had, and Laura joined her. Surprisingly, Perry offered JP a drink, then some food, then a seat. Laura was grateful however, because she got to sit next to Carmilla without any one else in-between.

The two sat close to each other on the couch, Carmilla's arms resting on the back of it. It felt like it was only Carmilla and Laura in the room, her dark black eyes holding her in some kind of trance. They both had broad smiles and slightly red cheeks, eyes not able to tear away from each other.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Perry said suddenly, grasping the attention of everyone in the room. "Let's go upstairs on Lafontaine's balcony!" Everyone exchanged confused glances, but nodded in agreement.

"I'm not doing that, cupcake." Carmilla grumbled, though she still wore her cunning smile. Laura rolled her eyes.

"Yes you are. Come on." Laura said, tugging on Carmilla's hand, trying to pull her off the couch.

"But that requires far too much energy." She muttered.

"So does protesting this. Now get up, you lazy."

"At least I can sit while I protest." Carmilla teased with a smirk. Laura rolled her eyes again, though she too wore a bright smile. After one strong tug, she brought Carmilla to her feet. She stood over Laura for a moment, their eyes locked. "Happy?" Carmilla said, quirking an eyebrow. Laura chuckled.

"Very." They followed everyone up the first flight of stairs, and soon the second, hand-in-hand as they did so. They walked into Lafontaine's office and stepped out onto the balcony, everyone leaning against the railing, watching the scenery outside.

"Bro. What do you think would happen if I jumped?" Kirsch said, looking at the distance below.

"You'd die." Carmilla replied dully, looking at her nails on her free hand. She missed the pout that Kirsch gave her, causing Laura to laugh. 

"I don't think you'd die, but I don't think it'd end well." Laura corrected, causing his lopsided grin to come back. Carmilla squinted at Laura, playfully glaring at her. Laura stuck her tongue out at her.

"How far down do you think it is?" Kirsch asked, leaning a little too far on the railing.

"Far enough for your brains to splatter." Lafontaine replied.

"If he had any." Carmilla muttered. Everyone laughed at that.

"Actually, let's go check out how far down it actually is." Perry suggested. Carmilla groaned.

"You guys can go. I'm staying up here." Carmilla grumbled. Perry squealed, earning strange looks. She quickly played it off by grabbing Lafontaine's hand and clearing her throat.

"Kirsch? Laf? JP? Care to join?" Perry offered with a wide, hopeful smile. They mumbled agreements, and before Laura could decipher what happened, they were gone. Carmilla and Laura stood, Carmilla leaning back on the railing, her elbow resting on top of it, her other hand still in Laura's captivity as Laura stood before her.

"What was that about?" Laura asked, her heart racing slightly from being alone with Carmilla. Carmilla shrugged.

"Dunno. But, this is the perfect opportunity for a smoke." Laura rolled her eyes and released Carmilla's hand. She shuffled out her lighter and pack of cigarettes, wasting no time in popping one in her mouth. With a quick flick of her thumb, the lighter sparked to life. She brought the flame to the cigarette. She let it rest between her lips as she inhaled a drag, moving her lighter and pack back into her pocket. Laura watched as she blew it back into the air before taking another one, effortlessly doing so.

"Is this your first smoke today?" Laura asked hopefully. Carmilla nodded slowly, and Laura smiled. "Good. That's one step closer to eventually." Laura said. Carmilla smiled softly, locking eyes intently as she inhaled another drag. Something darkened in her eyes as the mischievous smirk played on her lips, something dancing behind the dark orbs.

"I've been cutting down more." Carmilla replied coolly, seeming to be proud in her accomplishment. Laura reached out and gave Carmilla's arm a squeeze.

"That's great, Carm." Carmilla pushed herself off the railing and took a step closer to Laura.

"It's all thanks to you, cupcake. Keep this up and I just might quit." Laura's smile spread wider, and she bit down on her lip in an attempt to stop it, but to no avail. It became apparent then how close they were, but the dingy smell of her cigarette was ruining the thought. Laura pulled it from her lips, and before she could protest, she kissed Carmilla's cheek. But to her surprise, Carmilla took it back. When Laura broke away, she could see the same mischievous smirk, something dancing behind her eyes.

"Told you it's going to take more than a peck one day, cupcake." Carmilla teased. Laura's heart started to quicken, their eyes locked on each other. Does she mean... No, Laura can't do that. Carmilla never answered her question- she can't do that. 

"KISS BROMEOS!" Laura jumped at the sudden exclamation. She looked to see everyone standing below them on the yard, whacking Kirsch and giving him angry glares. His innocent smile quickly wore off. _I wish we could_. Laura thought to herself. Carmilla and Laura locked eyes again. Should she? Laura shook the thought away.

"Better go join them." Laura said, before prancing back inside. Her heart still pounded like a fist to a door as she walked in, her lips still begging to feel Carmilla's on hers.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla stood stunned for a moment as Laura walked inside. Laura's eyes had darted to her lips, right? She wanted to, right? Carmilla watched as Laura ran a hand through her hair. Carmilla had to tell her- she had to tell her now.

She quickly extinguished her cigarette and followed Laura inside, catching her by surprise when she slid the balcony door shut. Laura stood down a couple steps, watching Carmilla. Carmilla slowly made her way to the railing, leaning against it and staring down at Laura.

"Are you not going to finish your cigarette." Laura asked, moving a step up so they were closer. Carmilla shook her head, her heart starting to pound. Laura's eyes looked so big just then, so sunny. She has to tell her. "Oh." Laura chuckled. "They really want us to kiss huh?" Carmilla bit her bottom lip. She has to tell her now- she can't wait. This is the perfect time.

"Laura." She found herself saying. Laura's eyes brightened as they always did when she actually spoke her name. 

"Yeah?" Carmilla nervously shifted her jaw side to side for a moment.

"No." Laura seemed taken aback.

"No?"

"No." Carmilla repeated. Her heart thrashed madly in her chest, the sound of her pulse pounding in her eyes. Her breath was gone as she stared into Laura's eyes. _I have to tell her._ Carmilla swallowed past the lump forming in her throat. "No." She said more confidently this time. Carmilla swallowed past a lump forming in her throat. 

"No I would not be freaked out if you kissed me."

Laura's eyes went wide for a moment. Carmilla's stomach tossed around, and she felt her legs go weak. _I just said that. I really just said that. Those words just left my mouth and oh god she's gorgeous._ Carmilla's eyes darted down to Laura's lips, then back to her sunny brown eyes. She didn't miss how Laura did the same. Laura took a bold step higher on the steps, their faces only inches apart now. Carmilla swallowed nervously. It's there- it's out there. All the way out there. 

Carmilla's heart thrashed mad in her chest. Inches apart. Carmilla estimated that their lips were approximately 3 inches. Laura leaned closer, and Carmilla started to as well, but stopped as she noticed six eyes staring at her. Carmilla broke out into laughter, causing Laura to jump away.

"What?" Laura said in a quiet voice. 

"I'm sorry." Carmilla said, her laughter subsiding. "I can't do this with Lafontaine's family picture staring right at me." Laura turned around to see the photo hanging on the staircase wall, Lafontaine in the middle with a clearly-forced grin, their parents on either side of them. Laura started laughing too, the intensity of the situation dying down. Her nerves started to calm hearing Laura's melodic laugh. Her heart, however...

"Want to just say we kissed?" Laura said with her giggles. Carmilla nodded.

"Yeah, I think that's best." Carmilla agreed. Carmilla joined Laura on the stairs and they turned down the spiral staircase. Laura opened the garage door. As soon as the door was unhinged bodies came flying in, toppling on top of each other. Kirsch first, the rest soon following. 

"Really? Eavesdropping? Even you Perry?" Laura said disapprovingly. The toppled bodies looked between Carmilla and Laura, silently asking if it happened. Carmilla gave a quick nod to Lafontaine, and saw Laura give a tiny thumbs up. The bodies immediately jumped to their feet.

"Hello excuse me Laura I need to see you right now immediately." Perry said, grabbing Laura's arm as she started dragging her away. JP was quick to follow them, whispering of questions.

"Us too." Lafontaine said, gesturing for Carmilla to go back up the stairs. Carmilla rolled her eyes as Kirsch and Lafontaine forced her up, their curiosities oozing. As soon as they were back fully in the office, Lafontaine and Kirsch started bouncing around.

"Okay okay calm down." Carmilla said, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"Holy shit!" Kirsch exclaimed. He wrapped his hefty arms around Carmilla and picked her up effortlessly as he began to bounce around the room.

"Put me down you lackwit!" Carmilla exclaimed between her laughter, squirming in his tight grip. He dropped her on the couch and bounced around a bit more, even picking Lafontaine up and spinning around with them. They squealed, both of them chanting "Hollstein or Death!" Carmilla rolled her eyes, hiding the wide smile on her face as she casually kicked her feet up on the arm of the couch.

"Yo! How'd it happen!" Lafontaine exclaimed once he put them down.

"What was it like?" 

"What did she saw afterwards?"

"What did you say afterwards?" Lafontaine and Kirsch shared a glance.

"AHHHH!" They both exclaimed in unison, before snapping their attention back to Carmilla.

How the hell is she going to get out of this one?

 

**Laura**

 

Laura tried to contain her smile and fit of giggles as Perry pulled her into the downstairs bathroom, JP following suit. She closed the door behind them and squealed.

"So it happened?" Perry said excitedly. Oh boy- how can she lie? Does she just lie? Laura chewed on her bottom lip, and awkwardly nodded. Perry let out another shriek.

"How did it happen?" JP questioned next, moving next to Perry with a wide smile. Oh no- both of them now? How can she lie to both of them.

"Um." Laura bowed her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "It just did." She nearly cringed. She was usually a good liar. Why is it so hard as to lie about a simple kiss?

"How? What did she say? What did you say?" Perry said immediately after. Are they getting closer? Is this room getting smaller? Laura rolled back on her heels, continuing her gaze to the floor.

"I just asked if she wanted to and we did." It was hard not to laugh at what actually happened, how Laf's family portrait literally ruined them moment. That would be more interesting to tell than this lie.

"What did you say exactly?" Perry asked with the same enthusiasm. Laura chewed on her bottom lip. If only Perry didn't have to know every little detail about every little thing, she might have gotten away with this. 

"Okay." Laura finally broke. "We didn't kiss." She dragged her gaze off the floor to meet disappointed faces.

"What?" JP muttered.

"Well, we were going to- I think. But then Lafontaine's family portrait kind of killed it, so we both ended up laughing." Laura said, smiling at the memory. Perry raised her eyebrows way to her head and JP simply laughed.

"Oh no. Oh no no no. I didn't- we didn't go through all of that to... No no." Perry crossed her arms. "I'm burning that thing to the ground." Laura's curiosity as to what Perry was going to say was interrupted by JP's large hand patting her back.

"Atta girl." Laura rolled her eyes and joined his laughter while Perry fumed.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

They grinned widely with Kirsch, looking like two proud parents as they waited for Carmilla to answer. She fiddled with her hands. So far, she's dodged every answer with a snarky comment. She has to give in soon. Gosh, their plan worked! Perry's going to be so stoked! She's-

"We didn't kiss."

Lafontaine's muse went from high to low real quick. 

"What?" Kirsch and Lafontaine muttered in unison. Carmilla sighed.

"We, uh..." She cleared her throat. "I think we were going to, but I saw your little family portrait and I couldn't continue. So we both ended up laughing and agreed to just say we kissed." Lafontaine's and Kirsch's jaws dropped. They both exchanged a glance of pure shock, then turned back to Carmilla.

"I'm going to burn that thing to the ground." They grumbled. This elaborate plan- they had it all set up. It was so close! They told their parents to get rid of that thing- it's right in vision when you walk in from the garage for Pete's sake! They groaned, and buried their head in their hands. They can still fix this- they can. They just need to find Perry. If anyone can throw something together at the last minute, it's her.

"Okay okay okay. Um, I'll be right back." Lafontaine said before scurrying down the stairs. God damn it, a balcony kiss would have been so cute. Stupid Kirsch and Family Portraits. 

 

**Carmilla**

 

The whole entire almost-kiss thing seemed to be forgotten amongst everyone, which Carmilla was completely glad for. Carmilla was disappointed she didn't get to kiss Laura, but at least her nerves had calmed. Now everyone was sitting around, Carmilla and Laura on the couch, Carmilla's head resting on Laura's lap with Laura played with her raven hair. They were playing a casual game of Truth or Dare, not really giving anything much thought.

"Okay, okay I got one." Chippy said. "Kirsch. I dare you to give Perry a lap dance." Laughter roared throughout the room as Kirsch smiled innocently, while Perry looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Okay!" He exclaimed, hopping to his feet. Perry shrieked as Kirsch sat on her lap, moving his hips awkwardly. Perry balled her hands into fists and held them close to her face, laughing/shrieking at the scene happening on her legs. All Carmilla could focus on was Laura's melodic laugh, the way she gently ran her hand through Carmilla's hair. As the dare was done, everyone was left into a fit of giggles. Absolutely absurd. Carmilla thought to herself as Kirsch bowed. He returned to his seat, his innocent smile still on his expression.

"Well that was..." Perry said, clearly still shocked.

"Sexy?" Kirsch teased, wriggling his eyebrows. Perry shrieked out another laughter, causing him to laugh his loud laugh. "Anyway, Laf. Truth or Dare?" Lafontaine tapped their forefinger to their chin.

"Truth."

"Was my lap dance sexy?" He said sarcastically, wiggling his eyebrows again. Lafontaine raised their eyebrows and grinned.

"Totally. Make a living off of that." The room filled with laughter once more, and it was moments like these that Carmilla was glad she made friends. She wondered what comfort she ever found in being miserable and alone, when this was so much better. This unity, the laughter, the happiness, the cupcake... Whatever she had before she met her she certainly didn't miss now.

"Alright, Laura. Truth or Dare?" Lafontaine questioned. Carmilla fixated her gaze to the angel above her, watching as she made her adorable thinking face. 

"Mmm. I'm gonna go with dare." Laura said boldly. Carmilla looked back to the group, and watched the silent conversation that happened between Laf and Perry. _Oh no_. Carmilla thought to herself as she watched the slow grins spread across their cheeks along with nods. They turned back to Laura.

"Kiss." Lafontaine said. Carmilla's heart jumped all around in her chest, but it relaxed when Laura kissed her temple. 

"Oh pfft! Hell no." JP said, shaking his forefinger.

"Oh I know I know I know!" Kirsch said, waving his hand rapidly in the air like a student in class. "Y'all should do the spiderman kiss!" Kirsch suddenly exclaimed. Spiderman kiss? Oh this is the only time Carmilla has ever wished to watch a movie. _Curse my bounded knowledge of cinema._

"Spiderman kiss?" Carmilla said, cocking an eyebrow. She hoped the answer would alleviate her flogging heart.

"Yo that's a great idea!" Lafontaine exclaimed next.

"Spiderman kiss? What's a spiderman kiss?" Carmilla said, a little more desperate this time at how enthusiastic they all got. Lafontaine's jaw dropped.

"You don't know the spiderman kiss?" They said in disbelief. Carmilla shook her head. "Oh, you know it. It's when Mary Jane kisses spiderman upside down!" Carmilla's eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets. She found her head slowly turning to meet Laura's gaze, her heart going all kinds of mad. Carmilla gulped nervously, butterflies forming in her stomach. 

"Um... You wanna?" Laura rested her hand on Carmilla's cheek, the other on Carmilla's shoulder.

"Sure." She could have exploded just then. Fireworks were happening throughout her body as she stared into Laura's sunny brown eyes. Her breath caught in her throat, or maybe she was breathing heavily. Carmilla wasn't sure- things just needed to stop happening. Her world seemed to stop as Laura leaned down, and she was sure her hands were shaking. She could hear her blood rushing in her ears, sounding at an uneven rhythm as her heart did thrashed madly. She fluttered her eyes shut as Laura got closer, the moments seeming to drag on incredibly slow. 

A supernova exploded as their lips connected, kissing softly at first. Every nerve ending in her body sparked alive, the feeling otherworldly in the most divine way possible.This was different- far, far different and oh-so much better than anything she's ever experienced. Carmilla doesn't think she's ever tasted anything so sweet, wanted anything so much, felt anything like this. Their lips met again slowly. Carmilla wasn't sure where she was, who she was, what even the hell was happening, but she just felt Laura. Their lips met again, their tongues brushing against each other. She just felt Laura- her lips locked in hers, her tongue, her hands, the strands of hair brushing against her skin. 

Out of pure nerves, and curiosity as to what Laura looked like just then, she opened her eyes. Their lips met again, and god Carmilla would've been completely lost in Laura at that point if she hadn't seen Lafontaine grinning creepily at them. Carmilla suddenly remembered there were other people in the room, and oh my god is one of them holding a phone? Carmilla placed her hand on Laura's shoulder and gently shoved her back, releasing their locked lips. Lafontaine is holding a phone!

"Um." Carmilla managed to say past her hitched breath. "Did you take a picture?" Carmilla asked. Normally, she'd be glaring daggers. But there was so much happening, so many emotions flooding through her that she was too disoriented.

"Maybe." Lafontaine teased, hiding their phone back into their pocket. Laura suddenly seemed to come to as well, as she exclaimed;

"Laf!" Laura said, though she sounded more happier than Carmilla thinks she intended. God, was Laura as affected as she was? Did she also lose all sense of self?

"What? It was cute." They replied casually. Carmilla started to come to a bit, realizing her chest was heaving, her hands felt shaky, her heart was thrashing, her cheeks red and her lips still craving Laura. Why couldn't she just keep her damned eyes shut? Even then, the thought didn't bother her. She felt high in the moment, like her brain was somewhere else.

"Jerk." Carmilla managed to pant out. Lafontaine laughed, and Carmilla felt a bit embarrassed for letting herself get carried away with other people in the room. And on a dare. But... Carmilla chanced a glance at Laura, who still smiled brightly. She kissed her. Oh my god they kissed! Carmilla shifted her eyes around, trying to process all that happened. Carmilla's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She... Holy... They just kissed? 

"On that note." JP said suddenly. "Perry- truth or dare?"

 

**Perry**

 

Perry and Lafontaine stood in their basement after the last person left, wide smiles spreading on their cheeks. Perry let out a squeal and ran into Lafontaine's arms, both of them laughing.

"Holy shit!" Lafontaine exclaimed, spinning her around, making her heart swell. "We did it!" They said as they pulled away.

"We did! Oh my goodness!" Perry exclaimed soon after. "Months of planning, plotting, and finally!" She smiled, and rested her hands on their shoulders. "And everything didn't even go as planned." Lafontaine shrieked.

"They kissed!" They exclaimed. 

"They did it! We did it!" Perry kissed their lips, her heart swelling again. "This is cause for celebratory cupcakes!" 

"What about talking to them?" Lafontaine said. Perry shrugged. She needed to bake- this was too good not to.

"We text while we bake!" Lafontaine laughed. "We did it! Holy shit! Do you still have the photo?" She asked. 

"Pfft. Course I do." Lafontaine let go of Perry's waist and plucked out their phone, tapping their thumb to the screen before pulling up the photo. It was the moment exactly as they kissed. Surprisingly, Carmilla's cheeks were redder than Laura's, but both of them wore shocked expressions- even with their eyes closed. Perry squealed.

"This is so cute!" She nudged them with her elbow. "You should send that to Carmilla." Lafontaine's jaw dropped.

"No way! She'd stab me." They wrapped their arm around Perry's waist. "Let's make those much needed celebratory cupcakes and see if they text us." Perry squealed once more, and the two made their way up the stairs.

 

**Laura**

 

Laura clambered onto her roof later that night, JP following suit. This night really couldn't have been more perfect. Her father actually managed to fall asleep in his room tonight, JP was allowed to sleepover, and she kissed Carmilla. Laura smiled widely to herself. Kiss Carmilla. She bit her lip and laid down, pulling out the Bic lighter Carmilla gave her, flickering it on and off. JP laid down next to her, his hands tucked behind his head.

"You seem happy." JP teased. Laura bit down on her lip and shrugged, fixated on the light turning on and off with a simple swipe of her thumb. "Could this be because of a particular brunette?" Laura rolled her eyes.

"I'm just wicked happy my good cousin JP is here." Laura retaliated, her voice feigning innocence. 

"I know I'm special, but I'm not _that_ special." Laura scoffed and chuckled. She looked up to the stars, all attached with a memory of the girl already on her mind. She held the flame over the moon, watching as it looked to blend with the night sky. Oh crap. Laura thought suddenly, as everything hit her at once. "JP?"

"Hm?" She sighed.

"I have a crush on Carmilla." JP laughed loudly, mixing with the silence of the night.

"Fucking finally." He said, pushing himself off. 

"I'm screwed." Laura replied as they climbed back inside.

"Yep."

 

**Carmilla**

 

Sitting alone on her windowsill that night, Carmilla could only think of Laura. So much so where she had to write, continue the poem she was working on from before, and make even more. She was going to drive her crazy she swears it. Carmilla thought of all the moments that lead up to their kiss, the time they spent together. From the first time they met to now. Now... What are they now? Carmilla groaned at the question, and rested her head agains the window. 

What are we now? She thought. Does Laura have feelings for her too? Or was it a simple kiss to her? Wait a second- Carmilla has feelings for Laura? Carmilla groaned again, and thumped her head against the window. This kiss was both a gift and a curse. A gift for all it's specialties, but a curse for all the questions and toxic thoughts that came with it. Well, to Carmilla there toxic thoughts. To anyone else, they're simply sentimental.

Carmilla stared down at her poetry book, the pictures of Laura opened on her phone beside her. _Sentimental. Oh my god I've turned into some hopeless romantic_. This would normally bother Carmilla much more than it did, but when it's with Laura she didn't seem to mind so much. 

"Oh no." Carmilla whispered to herself. The way her heart swelled at the thought of her, the automatic smile, the sentimental bullshit and the butterflies in her stomach. She thumped her head agains the window with a long, exasperated groan. She has a crush on Laura. Carmilla let out a long stream of a sigh. With a smile still there and her heart thumping, one thought crossed her mind:

_I'm. Screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAPPEN  
> 


	15. What's Going On Between You Two?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really. What the hell is going on between Carmilla and Laura?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fukin  
> I finished this story  
> I still have editing to do  
> But at least it's done

**Carmilla**

 

Monday went by in a blur. She hadn't seen the cupcake since Saturday, and she was both relieved and upset by this. The bundle of nerves inside of her was relieved, because how does she approach someone after they kissed? But she was upset about not seeing her. Knowing how she feels, it's only increased her interest in Laura, drawing her further.

So far, the group has remained surprisingly quiet. No texts, no comments, no teasing- nothing. She expected the information to be spread to other friends and her piers, but it wasn't like that either. It was completely radio silence.

Carmilla sat in Kirsch's basement, his copy of Hamlet in hand. The puppy sat on the couch in front of Carmilla, his body turned towards her, his elbows resting on the back of the couch, head resting in his hands. Carmilla wasn't planning on coming here, but she got a text after school saying 'Bro you gotta help me! I don't get Hamlet at all! Please help!' She was feeling particularly generous today, so she figured why not? So, Carmilla drove to Kirsch's and picked up his book and began to read. She doesn't even have to look up from the book to know he's just completely curious. Really, it's just a matter of time before he-

"So what's going on with you and Laura?"

Carmilla sighed. And there it is. Carmilla lifted the book closer to hide the smile forming on her cheeks from the mention of her name.

"Nothing is going on." Carmilla replied as casually as she could. 

"Whatever you say, Mary Jane." After the kiss, Carmilla actually bothered to watch Spiderman, so she understood the reference. She lifted her gaze from the pages and glared at Kirsch.

"If anything I'm Peter Parker and _Laura_ is Mary Jane."

An amused smile formed on his expression.

"You serious?" He retorted. Carmilla nodded, and Kirsch broke into laughter. She hardened her glare, though it had no affect on the boy. "Laura is definitely the top! She did all the work! You were like one of those fainting goats!" Carmilla squinted at Kirsch, though it was true. The only work Carmilla did was moving her lips, but even then Laura took the lead. She dropped her gaze back down to the pages in defeat, now barely able to focus with the memories of Laura flooding her mind.

"That was the one time. My head was in her lap- she had the advantage." Carmilla muttered, trying to block the girl out of her mind. But, surprise to surprise, to no avail.

"Does that mean there's going to be a next time to you guys kissing?" She felt heat rush to her cheeks at the thought. She shrugged as casually as she could.

"I don't know." She grumbled.

"But you want there to." Carmilla snapped her cold glare back to Kirsch, but proved worthless as he simply wiggled his eyebrows.

"She's a gorgeous girl; why wouldn't I want to kiss her again? Anyone would want to kiss her." She replied sheepishly. Not good- she needs to get back to her emotionless persona.  

"Uh-huh. You know, I think that means there's something going on between you two." Carmilla squinted her eyes. She wasn't going to admit to Kirsch, nor to anyone for that matter, that she has a crush on Laura. The only way it would ever leave her mouth is if Laura asked point-blank, but even then only if Laura admitted her feelings first. For now, deny deny deny.

"It was a simple kiss." Carmilla replied, dropping her gaze back down to the text.

"Well, if that's the case, then there's no need for those pink little cheeks." Carmilla grimaced.

"Don't make me dry heave." She warned. Kirsch laughed.

"Well, since you always have to be right, why don't you prove me wrong by kissing Laura again? You know- be Peter Parker." Carmilla's cheeks flooded further at the thought. Her heart skipped a beat, but she shook it off.

"Creep." She shot back. Kirsch simply laughed it off. 

"Call me whatever you will, crushes-on-Laura." She shot Kirsch a glare, though it was nearly impossible to keep it up with his innocent smile.

"I don't- she doesn't-" He raised his eyebrows, furthuring her struggle with words. Well, there was one thing she knew how to do. "The only thing I'll be crushing is your skull." She shot back. Kirsch belted out his loud laugh. "You want my help or not?" Kirsch shrugged.

"Spiderman coming to my rescue." Carmilla rolled her eyes, and tried to re-focus on the book in front of her.

 

**Laura**

 

If she thought about it, she could still feel the sensation of the kiss. Her heart quickened at the thought, a smile spread to her cheeks. Even when she's not there, it's like she is, like the kiss is still lingering on her lips. There's barely been a moment through all this time where Carmilla has left Laura's mind. The scenes all played in her head over and over again like a broken record, but one that still played a beautiful melody. With it, however, came a ton of questions that Laura wanted answers to. Like, does Carmilla feel the same, or if she was affected as Laura was with the kiss. 

Currently, she was trying to get the answers. Perry, Lafontaine, and Laura all sat on Lafontaine's bed. Lafontaine was texting Kirsch, who had convinced Carmilla to come over. He's pestering her with questions, but she's supposedly dodging them all. Lafontaine was sandwiched between Laura and Perry, all three of them staring at their phone.

_**You :** She's seriously not answering anything?_

_**Kirsch :** Nope. It's all sarcastic comments and glares_

The three sighed in unison.

_**You :** Can't u just ask her straight up; Do you have a crush on L?_

_**Kirsch :** Gonna do dat. brb_

Laura drummed her fingers on her thigh. This was absolutely nerve-wrecking. They, of course, knew Laura has a crush on Carmilla, but no ones going to say anything to Carmilla about it until they know for sure that Carmilla feels the same. Well, everyone but Laura is convinced she does, but Laura isn't so sure. 

_**Kirsch :** She jst said 'wudnt u like 2 kno?' and wen I said yes she said 'nice try, beefcake.' _

The three sighed in defeat again. Why did this have to be so hard? Of course, Laura could make it easier and be upfront, but that's too terrifying. So, she'd stay on the sidelines until she knew for sure how Carmilla felt. On the bonus, she did say that she'd want to kiss Laura again, and that she was adorable. There's always that.

_**You :** She's not making this easy_

_**Kirsch :** Laura cud just ask her herself and do us all a favor_

_**You :** She says hell no_

_**Kirsch :** Well wat do i say now?_

_**You :** See how she feels about the kiss or w/e_

_**Kirsch :** K. brb_

Laura groaned. 

"Why did I have to fall for someone so stubborn?" Laura grumbled, crossing her arms. Lafontaine and Perry laughed.

"Don't worry. She'll be upfront soon enough. If I know anything about Carmilla, it's that she's deathly terrified of rejection. So it's not going to be easy to get her to admit anything." Lafontaine said. Laura sighed heavily.

This is going to take a while.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Tuesday came around, and Monday proved to be a total failure. They got nowhere- literally nowhere. Who knew one girl had so many snarky comments up her sleeve? But at the current moment, that's not exactly what Lafontaine was worried about.

They sat with Perry on the piano chair, Laura on the floor in the practice room after school. Perry and Lafontaine decided that they were going to tell everyone that they were together, and they were going to start today. They knew Carmilla was going to show up sometime soon. That was the one progress they made Monday- they made Carmilla promise to at least shove past the nerves she didn't admit she had and actually talk to Laura. She agreed to after school Tuesday, so Lafontaine and Perry decided that they'd make the announcement.

The only thing keeping Lafontaine sane was Perry, as their heart was pounding and palms sweating. The one thing that Lafontaine always feared was the unknown, and the fact that they couldn't predict how Laura and Carmilla would react was nerve wrecking. Perry must of picked up on their nerves, because she started to rub their pack. She smiled softly at Lafontaine, bringing a smile to their own face. _With her here, I can do this._ They thought as they held her hand.

The door finally creeped open slowly. The door revealed everyone's favorite broody gay, but it was like Lafontaine and Perry didn't exist. Laura and Carmilla locked eyes, small smiles on both their lips. They watched as both of their eyes lit up, both of them brightening almost immediately. Perry and Lafontaine exchanged a knowing glance.

"Hey." Carmilla said breathlessly, still standing in the doorframe with her hand on the doorknob.

"Hey." Laura replied, her eyes twinkling. Lafontaine looked between the two, the tension clearly rising. _Oh no- not the time for crushes._ Lafontaine cleared their throat and they were both reminded that they weren't the only ones here. Carmilla snapped out of her day dream and closed the door behind her, leaning against it afterwards.

"Sup." Carmilla greeted towards Lafontaine and Perry with a nod. _Is she just going to stand there?_ A slow grin spread across their expression. _She's totally nervous, and completely trying to play off as 'disaffected'._

"Have a seat." Lafontaine said, gesturing towards Laura. With a nervous gulp, Carmilla pushed off the door and took slow steps towards Laura. She plopped down next to the tiny girl, trying her best to look disaffected, but Lafontaine could see right through the facade. They shared another knowing glance with Perry, wide smiles and eyebrows raised. Perry gave their hand a squeeze, reminding them of why they were actually here. They gulped nervously, and looked back to the two girls. Carmilla was clearly too nervous to even look at Laura, her eyes trained on Lafontaine. _Not a bundle of nerves, eh?_ They shook the thought off, going back to the task at hand.

"So we have news." Perry squeaked, her voice several octaves higher than usual. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow, clearly picking up on the timidness of the couple. "Lafontaine, you want to tell them?" They grinned.

"I think you should." They replied, staring in awe at their girlfriend. Perry squealed.

"We're together!" She exclaimed. They looked back to the girls in curiosity. Carmilla shrugged.

"Finally. How long till you two lackwits figure out you're made for each other?" Carmilla said coolly. Lafontaine's jaw dropped.

"What?" Perry muttered.

"What she means is," Laura interjected, giving Carmilla a suggestive look, "you guys have clearly had feelings for each other for a long time, and so she's not surprised that you two are together. How long have you been together?" Carmilla rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide the smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Oh. We got together Friday night actually." Perry said, her excitement rekindling.

"Yeah. It's actually partially in thanks to you, Carmilla. You were the one that suggested it to me, so I decided to test it out." Lafontaine said with a wide smile. Carmilla gave a sarcastic thumbs up. _Technically, both of you, because if it weren't for all of this planning Perry and I wouldn't have spent as much time together as we did._ Lafontaine sighed with content. They'll tell them about that once they actually get them together, because they clearly still have more planning to do.

"That's awesome!" Laura said enthusiastically. Lafontaine and Perry exchanged wide smiles, and she pecked their cheek.

"Gross." Carmilla grumbled. Lafontaine laughed and flipped them off. "Well, I'm gonna go for a smoke break." Carmilla said casually as she pushed herself off the ground, but Lafontaine did not miss the slight quiver to her legs. _Oh my god she's so nervous she's shaking. Did Perry see that too?_ They exchanged another glance, and she wiggled her eyebrows, confirming their theory. They responding by cocking their head to the side as if to say 'not a crush?' Perry stifled her laughter.

"Um, want me to go with you?" Laura offered. They also didn't miss the slight twitch to Carmilla's lips as the words hit her ears, but it was gone as quick as it came.

"I'm not gonna stop you, cupcake." Carmilla replied coolly, then she exited the room. Laura gave Lafontaine a bewildered look, and they mouthed 'go'. She nodded, and chased after her. Lafontaine looked back to Perry, both still in a high, smiling victoriously. 

"I think we're going to need to make more plans." Perry said. Lafontaine nodded.

"Definitely. Did you see the way she shook when she stood up?"

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla escorted herself outside and leaned against the side of the building, wasting no time in pulling out her cigarettes. Her hands were still shaking. _My god, this crush is bad._ Carmilla wasn't one to get nervous- no no. Carmilla doesn't care about anything, or at the very least, she's never cared _this_ much about anything. She popped a much-needed cigarette into her mouth, and put her package of smokes back into her pocket. Carmilla went to spark her lighter, but stopped as she heard the door open. Like she secretly hoped, Laura had followed her outside. Carmilla smiled, her nerves returning in full throttle.

"Hey cupcake." Carmilla said coolly, her voice low and eyes locked on Laura's sunny brown ones. Laura smiled wide and stood in front of Carmilla.

"Hey." Laura replied. The memory flowed through her mind, causing her heart to pound again, her nerves slowly stacking up. "You going to light that?" Laura said. Right- the cigarette. The craving came back as soon as she was reminded.

"Oh. Yeah." Carmilla forced herself to pry her eyes off of Laura, her thumb attempting to bring her Bic lighter to life. God damn it- now's not the time for inanimate objects to hate Carmilla. She's supposed to be playing it cool here.

"Want me to do it?" Laura said, taking a step closer. Carmilla found herself nodding, and tried to control her shaky hands as Laura's landed on them. _Why is everything about her so soft and gentle?_ Carmilla wondered to herself. The now close proximity between the two was not helping Carmilla's nerves at all, and as Laura sparked the lighter to life, she wondered what it would be like to kiss her again.

Laura dropped her hands from Carmilla and she willed herself to light her cigarette, though she'd prefer the taste of Laura's lips. Carmilla took a deep drag, her nerves calming in response as the toxins stormed her lungs. She rested her head back against the brick wall and blew the smoke into the air, wasting no time in taking another drag. Silence filled the space around them, the thought that they had kissed hanging over their heads like the dark cloud of her cigarette smoke. She used to excuse for another drag to not talk, waiting patiently for Laura to say something. She was the initiator after all, right? She always has been. Carmilla should just stay silent and wait for her to talk. After a couple more moments, she did.

"So how's the eventually coming along?" Laura asked, sliding her hands into her short pockets. After Friday, Carmilla found she really liked Laura in shorts. She sneakily eyed her up and down. _Really_ liked her in shorts. Carmilla shrugged.

"Better. I'm only down to a cig a day, so that's progress." Carmilla smiled at the small squeal that sounded from Laura. "All thanks to you, cupcake." If it weren't for said cig, Carmilla feared her nerves might have killed her. How will she ever quit?

"That's great, Carm." Laura said. Carmilla shrugged again, trying her best to overlook how much she loved that nickname. She took another drag to fill the silence that soon followed. What was there to say, really? What now? Maybe she could give Laura the poem she wrote... Carmilla drummed her fingers over her pocket where the poem lay. _No, nows not a good time._

She hooked her thumb into her pocket instead, letting her hand rest. Was there anything to say to fill the silence? Carmilla blew out smoke past her lips, watching as it dissipated into the air. Was she waiting for Carmilla to say something? 

"So Kirsch is really bad at literature." Carmilla decided to say, speaking the first thought that came to her mind other than kissing Laura.

"Really?" Laura said with a breathy chuckle.

"Yeah. I helped him out with Hamlet yesterday." She dared a glance at Laura, who was beaming up at her. "I was thinking actually. There's a lot of similarities between Hamlet and The Lion King." Carmilla added as a second thought.

"You've actually watched The Lion King?" Laura said in disbelief.

"Yeah. What child hasn't?" Laura laughed and shook her head to herself. "Anyway, there's a lot actually. Both families are some sort of royalty, the uncles kill their brothers for the throne, said deceased come back as ghosts and visit their sons. The sons are sent away, but they come back and kill their evil uncles." Carmilla took in a long drag, pleased with the amused expression on Laura's glowing expression.

"I've never really thought about that." Laura said. Carmilla shrugged and puffed out the smoke.

"Did you watch The Lion King as a kid?" Carmilla asked.

"Pfft. I watch The Lion King now."

Carmilla's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Could she get anymore adorable?

"Really?" She mused. Laura nodded. "What else do you watch?" Laura chewed on her bottom lip for a moment with a wide smile.

"You're going to make fun of me."

"I'll always make fun of you, creampuff."

Laura squinted, and held her bottom lip captive between her teeth. 

"Doctor Who and Harry Potter." Carmilla bursted out into a fit of laughing and coughing. "I told you you were going to make fun of me!" Laura exclaimed. Carmilla laughed loudly and sputtered out another cough, her weak lungs unable to keep up with her wheezing.

"I didn't know it was going to be that bad!" Carmilla replied, trying her best to subside her laughter in favor of not coughing out a lung. 

"I know. I'm a dork. Laugh it up."

Carmilla chuckled again and shook her head.

"Even with that, the show is terrible- as well as the movies."

Laura's eyebrows shot to her hairline and her jaw dropped in disbelief as though Carmilla just spoke of the forbidden.

"Shut up."

"Make me." Carmilla wanted to suck the words back in like her the smoke of the cigarette lounging between her lips. It got tense- very intense.

"Have you even seen the movies?" Laura said, bringing the mood back down. "The show?" Carmilla scoffed and shook her head.

"I don't need to. A guy with a couple of hearts traveling in a box? A wizard with a scar on his head trying to play hero? No thanks." Carmilla took a deep drag of her cigarette, holding her laughter from the angry girl in front of her.

"You've never even seen them!" Laura shrieked in disbelief. Carmilla snickered and shook her head. "That's it. We're watching them this weekend." Laura declared. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow. If Laura is there, she is definitely not opposed to that. "I- I'm calling Kirsch and getting this set up. This is unbelievable! A disgrace!" Laura said. She began to babble as she pulled out her phone, going on and on of how much of a tabu this was. Carmilla was amused by how strongly the girl reacted.

"That scrunched up face you make when you're angry is hilarious buttercup." Carmilla said with a dark chuckle. Laura shot her a look, and she simply took another drag of her cigarette. Laura held her phone to her ear, and in a couple moments she heard a muffled voice on the other line.

"Kirsch! Please tell me your home is free this weekend... Thank god... Oh my goodness. You'll never believe it... Carmilla has never seen Harry Potter... I know!... Okay, great! I'll text you later... Okay bye." Laura hung up her phone and crossed her arms. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"No Doctor Who?" Carmilla asked. Laura made that adorable bunched up face again.

"No one knows about that." 

Carmilla bit her lip to stop the wide smile forming. _This girl is going to be the death of me_. She took another drag to her cigarette.

"Careful cutie." Carmilla said, blowing out the smoke. "Sounds like you might actually trust me." 

"I do trust you." Laura declared boldly. Carmilla's smile only widened.

"Good to know." She said in a low voice. Laura rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I think it's time we wrap this up." Laura pressed her lips to Carmilla's cheeks, but for once, it didn't work. Carmilla pulled her cigarette from her lips and held it high above her head. This was an opportunity she's definitely going to seize. Laura's fingertips patted Carmilla's lips, searching for the cigarette. Once she realized it was gone. She pulled away. Her eyes spotted Carmilla's mocking grin, then darted to the cigarette held high.

"I told you one day it's not going to work." Carmilla said coolly. She placed the cigarette back between her lips, and took an over-exaggerated drag. A slow smile crept on Laura's lips, matching Carmilla's mischievous grin. She was about to think she won, when Laura plucked the cigarette from her lips. Next thing she knew she no longer tasted the toxins, but Laura's lips. Her eyes fluttered shut, her heart beginning to pound. Carmilla felt the supernova happen again, her nerve endings sparking alive. Her breath hitched as she felt Laura cup her chin, their lips meeting again. How could one girl's lips be so soft? _Screw cigarettes- Laura tastes so much better_. Carmilla thought to herself.

Carmilla had to stop herself from lunging after Laura as she broke away, releasing Carmilla's chin. She stared in total awe at the caramel-haired girl, her heart thrashing mad as she gazed into her honey brown eyes.

"You should do that again." Carmilla said breathlessly. Laura chuckled, and dropped Carmilla's cigarette to the ground, crushing it beneath her heel. Laura bowed her head and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Well... I'm not stopping you."

Carmilla's eyes went wide. What does _that_ mean? Does that mean she can kiss her? Should she just wait for Laura to kiss her? Carmilla chewed on her bottom lip. She wants to, but she doesn't know if Laura does. 

"I'm not stopping you either." Carmilla muttered. Laura's eyes locked with hers, something dancing behind her sunny brown eyes. A fire burned inside of Carmilla, the craving for Laura so much more than any craving for a cigarette. Should Carmilla make the first move? Or wait for Laura to? Carmilla bit her lip, contemplating her options. They can't stand here forever... Carmilla took a step forward, their bodies nearly brushing together now. Laura gazed intensely up at Carmilla, their faces only inches apart, all traces of a smile gone.

"So... That's a thing." Laura said, her voice trailing.

"Uh-huh." Carmilla wasn't sure what this was; was it a stand off, a staring contest, a test? Are they going to kiss? She certainly wanted to kiss Laura- did Laura want to kiss Carmilla? She felt Laura intertwine their fingers on one of her hands. Was that a sign? What did that mean? God this girl was confusing.

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow, challenging Laura to answer the questions spinning inside her mind. Carmilla boldly reached up her free hand and cupped the back of Laura's neck, tilting her head up by resting her thumb underneath her jaw. She could feel Laura's pulse underneath her hand, pounding hard.

Does she just go for it? They've kissed before, but Laura was the one that initiated it. Why was it so hard for Carmilla to just kiss her? Her heart raced at an uneven rhythm, her breath gone, stomach tumbling. Carmilla's eyes darted between Laura's slightly parted lips and her sunny brown eyes, a wild look prancing inside of them. She just had to lean down- that's it. But could she? The moments seemed to go by incredibly slow, as though they were standing there for a thousand years. 

Suddenly Laura brought their conjoined hands under her shirt, placing Carmilla's hand on her scar. Carmilla wasted no time in gently stroking her thumb over it, listening as a small gasp passed from Laura's lips at the contact. Laura held onto Carmilla's hand as she continued her motions, squeezing it gently. She could feel her warm skin under her hand, the beating to her heart in her stomach. She should just go for it.

Slowly, Carmilla leaned down and took a step closer, closing the distance between them. She kissed Laura softly, their lips locking as a supernova happened throughout her body again. She could feel Laura's heart quicken, her grip on Carmilla's hand tightening. _Mary Jane my ass._ Carmilla thought victoriously to herself. She could stay like this with Laura forever, their lips and hands connected, hearts in an uneven sync. 

"Hey Carmilla." Laura muttered, their lips meeting again.

"Mhm?" Carmilla replied, really not wanting to speak.

"You're going to need gum next time. Cigarettes taste gross."

Carmilla chuckled, and for the sake of the girl's tastebuds, pulled away. _Wait, there's a next time?_ Carmilla grinned and raised her eyebrows.

"I'll make sure to keep them handy for round 4." She muttered, getting lost in Laura's sunny brown eyes. Laura chuckled lightly, and Carmilla dropped her hands from Laura, taking a step back to catch her breath.

"We should head back inside." Laura said, gesturing to the door. Carmilla nodded.

"I can't believe it took this long for them to become a couple." Carmilla said as she opened the door, holding it for Laura.

"Oh my god I know."

 

**Perry**

 

After rehearsals she got the news that Kirsch was having people over this weekend, and to Perry that meant another opportunity to plan with Lafontaine. So, the two drove to Perry's house after rehearsals and got to planning, talking during it, with the occasional kissing.

"You saw the way they looked at each other when they came back into the practice room, right? And Laura literally struggled to keep herself together during rehearsals. They definitely kissed." Lafontaine said, their hand tucked behind their head as they lay down on her bed, paper in hand.

"Definitely." Perry agreed. She was sitting next to them with her legs crossed, papers scattered about around her, working on their new plan for Saturday. She blindly reached over and started mindlessly running her hand through their hair.

"Man, we're in such a pickle. Carmilla won't admit her feelings to anyone else except Laura, and Laura won't let us tell Carmilla she likes her, but she won't tell Carmilla either until she gets an one-hundred percent confirmation." The paper fell on their face. "This sucks." Perry snickered.

"Which is why we're planning; so they can be together. Now come on- a movie? That's the perfect set up." Perry said, trying to encourage Lafontaine.

"Yeah but with movies most of it relies on them." They grumbled. "And we both know Carmilla can be too much of a wuss to make the first move, so it relies on Laura. But even then, who says Laura can't get too nervous to make the move?" Perry rolled her eyes and pulled the paper from their face, placing a quick kiss on their lips before speaking.

"Honey, this is Laura we're talking about. She's one determined girl." Lafontaine smiled, and nodded.

"Maybe I should complain more often." Perry rolled her eyes to hide her own smile.

"Shut up you dork."

"Make me." Perry took the piece of paper and stuffed it in their mouth. She laughed as they sputtered it out. "Oh you're cruel." They said with a grin.

"Come on, let's get to planning. Sitting here and kissing, as fun as it is, won't get us anywhere." They groaned, and started to revise the new plan.

"Why did I have to fall for someone so keen on planning?" Lafontaine teased. Perry was about to feel hurt, but they flashed her a smile. "Though I wouldn't have it any other way." Perry's smile returned.

 

**Carmilla**

 

The days rolled by quick, now landing on a Thursday night. There was no school the following Friday, so she allowed herself to stay up late. She had just started texting Laura, fighting the craving for a cigarette. Carmilla sat on her bed, her legs crossed, poetry book in her lap and her phone in hand. Carmilla sported boy shorts, a loose black nirvana tee, and had her hair tied up in a loose pony tail behind her head.

_**Cupcake :** You're totally going to fall in love with Harry Potter on Saturday. I know it_

Carmilla rolled her eyes. That's all the cupcake had been talking about- how much she couldn't believe that Carmilla had never seen the movies, and how she's so sure she'll love it. Carmilla wasn't so positive.

_**You :** A measly boy with glasses? Sounds interesting._

_**Cupcake :** Um... And wizards? And Emma Watson? And a great plot? And amazing actors? And Emma Watson?_

_**You :** You're lucky I like you. I'd never watch a film series such as this on my own_

_**Cupcake :** That's because you just assume you don't like things without giving it a chance_

_**You :** I play it safe so I won't be disappointed if I don't like it. I wouldn't have wasted my_ time

_**Cupcake :** With that mentality I can only imagine all of the amazing opportunities you missed_

_**You :** I've missed a lot, but I didn't waste my time_

_**Cupcake :** Some of those could've ended up great_

_**You :** They could've ended up terribly as well_

_**Cupcake :** Is pessimism just wired in your brain?_

_**You :** It's second nature sweetheart_

_**Cupcake :** Gimme a sec_

Carmilla sighed, and placed her phone down, and tapped her pen to her journal. Her leg nervously bobbed up and down. That usually meant she had to deal with her father. Sometimes she talked about it, sometimes she didn't. Either way, Carmilla never pried.

She mindlessly started scribbling down words to her poetry, letting her hand lead the way, tracing words into the paper. Suddenly she heard the slow creak of her window. Carmilla froze still. No no- oh no. This can't be happening again. Someone can't be robbing her again. Her heart started to pound, fear taking over. She needed to do something. She needed to do something now. She can't sit around and freeze like she did before.

Carmilla tossed her book to the side and, as though her mind was on auto-pilot, reached under her bed. She whipped out the metal bat, when her lamp flickered on. She was about to swing when she saw sunny brown eyes staring at her.

"Whoa!" Laura exclaimed, still halfway through the window. Carmilla's heart was no longer pounding in fear.

"Oh, jesus cupcake!" Carmilla exclaimed, her arms immediately relaxing. She set the bat down on the floor and rolled it under her bed. "Give a girl a warning first!" She placed her hands on her hips and took a deep breath, realizing that she was okay. 

"Sorry! I thought it would be a nice surprise! I didn't expect you to go wielding a bat." Laura swung her other leg inside, now crouching on the windowsill. She shut the window behind her.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Carmilla found herself asking. Laura hopped off the windowsill and dusted off her hands.

"I climbed." Laura replied. Carmilla took a moment to appreciate Laura's appearance. She wore a light gray hoodie along with short shorts and converse. Carmilla looked down at herself, her own attire becoming apparent. "Nice outfit." Laura teased. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she saw Laura eye her up and down.

"To be fair, I wasn't expecting any visitors." Carmilla ran a hand through her hair. For a moment, she was calm in a sense that no, she was not being robbed. But it was soon gone as she really realized that she was alone with Laura in her room, late at night.

"So why do you have a bat under your bed?" Laura asked, pulling Carmilla away from her thoughts. 

"Oh. I- uh. Well, someone tried to break into my house when I was a kid, so I just keep it there- just in case." Carmilla said in an exasperated tone, adrenaline still coursing through her.

"Ah. Well, thanks for not bashing my head in." Carmilla chuckled, and recollected her poetry book that she tossed carelessly at the end of her bed. "What's that?" Laura asked. Carmilla lifted her mattress and tucked it under.

"It's none of your business." She replied coolly. Carmilla plopped down on the edge of her bed, her legs dangling off the side. "So what exactly are you doing here?" She asked with a slight smirk. Laura slipped her hands inside her hoodie pocket and shrugged.

"Rough night at the Hollis home." Laura replied bluntly. Carmilla nodded.

"You don't need to explain further." Carmilla patted the spot next to her, and Laura was quick to follow the gesture, plopping down next to Carmilla. Her breath caught in her throat as Laura took her ponytail in her hand, gently running it through her fingers.

"This is different." Laura muttered. Carmilla shrugged.

"Again, I wasn't expecting any visitors." Carmilla flopped her back down on her bed, her legs still dangling off the side. Carmilla shook her head and chuckled. "I can't believe you climbed up here by yourself." Laura chuckled, and folded a leg up on the bed, turning her body to face Carmilla. 

"I figured if you could do it in heels and a dress, then I could do it." She rolled her eyes.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Laura laughed her melodic laugh and shook her head.

"No way. That was badass." Carmilla rolled her eyes again, unable to fight off her smile. She stretched her arms above her head, well away her stomach became exposed from the gesture. Carmilla figured that she's already in boy shorts, so a little stomach is nothing. She tucked her hands behind her head and stared at the girl, who's eyes were transfixed on her flat stomach. Carmilla raised her eyebrows at Laura when they locked eyes, a small smirk on her lips. Laura seemed to realize that she was staring, and cleared her throat. Laura bowed her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to play it off.

"So are you planning on spending the night?" Carmilla decided to ask. 

"If you don't mind." 

"Not at all." She replied a little too quickly. This didn't go unnoticed by Laura it seems, because she flashed her a small smile.

"Thanks." Laura said. 

"Anything you need, cutie." Carmilla almost missed the small pink hue that reached Laura's cheeks, but thank god she had flickered on a light because this was adorable. Laura drummed her fingers as she held the edge of the bed. Carmilla watched her arms intently as she did so, her muscles flexing a bit in her forearms. _Or... We could not do that_. Carmilla thought to herself.

"So is this how you usually spend your school free nights?" Laura suddenly asked.

"Not in particular. I normally don't have cute girls break into my room, if that's what your asking. I mean I know I'm irresistible, but not that far." Laura laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No I mean, writing in that book or whatever it was. Is that what you normally do?" Carmilla shrugged.

"That's a secret I'm going to have to keep, cupcake." Carmilla replied. She wasn't sure how to explain her book full of poetry, so maybe it was better if she just avoided it altogether. Laura nodded, and flopped on her back next to Carmilla, their eyes locking again. _Is it weird that someone I've kissed is in my bedroom? That my crush, that I've kissed, is in my bedroom? Late at night?_ Carmilla's breath caught in her throat as Laura's fingertips traced her scar, gently trailing over the length. 

"When'd you get this?" Laura asked softly. Carmilla felt her stomach twist at the thought. 

"When I was 14." Carmilla muttered. She nodded again, gently tracing patterns over the wound. When Laura stayed silent, Carmilla decided to continue, despite the squeeze on her heart. "I, uh, I got in a car accident with my dad in the car. He died, but I got away with only this." Carmilla gulped, the guilt striking her again. But she was immediately at ease as Laura continued to trace patterns, her touch somehow healing the memories. "I used to have a heavy addiction to pills, I guess. And, um..." Carmilla chewed the inside of her cheek. She's never talked about this with anyone besides her immediate family. She's never shared this information, never talked about it, never acknowledged it. She was scared, sure. Terrified, and feeling the extreme guilt. But somehow Laura made it okay, and if she knew, maybe she'd run away like Elle had. Maybe then, Carmilla could get her away.

"My dad was driving me to sign me up for rehab. I didn't want to go, and I had just swallowed a lot of pills. As we got closer, I started to panic." SHe couldn't look Laura in the eyes as she explained the monster that she was. Carmilla fluttered her lids shut. "I... I grabbed the wheel and swerved him off the road. A truck smashed into us and we rolled off the road and down a ditch. A tree, um... It broke through the window and stabbed his heart. He died on impact, and I scarcely got away."

Carmilla knew tears were threatening to break through, so she kept her eyes shut. She didn't really cry; not often at least. And when she did, it wasn't really typical crying. It was just her with tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't sniffle or sob; it was just tears. Another mental rule Carmilla had was to never cry in front of others, and she was keen on keeping that. Carmilla took a deep breath, willing to admit the last part that she's always screamed in her head.

"I killed him- it was all my fault." She didn't really know what to expect after that. Maybe she expected Laura to run away, or scream at her, or blame her like everyone else. But keeping her eyes shut wasn't going to give her any answers. So, she willed herself to open her eyes, blinking away the tears that threatened. Carmilla was confused when she only saw a patient and nurturing look in her sunny brown eyes, something about them softening.

"That's not your fault." Laura whispered. "Pills affect your brain chemistry- addiction changes your brain chemistry. It's not your fault, Carm." Carmilla's jaw clenched, but not in anger at Laura, anger in herself. Anger because for a moment, for in the way she said it, she believed it. Carmilla shook her head.

"It is. It's all my fault." Laura shook her head this time. "It's... I killed him. I swerved off the road because I swallowed some fucking pills. I'm a murderer. I killed him. I-"

"No, no." Laura said, trampling over Carmilla's laments. "Did you stab him with a tree? Did you mean for it to happen?" Carmilla slowly doddered her head no. "Then it's not your fault, Carmilla. You're not a murderer." In her 17 years of life, she's never heard something more comforting, so reassuring, and she's never felt as safe and cared for as she did then. Carmilla lifted her hand to the one still on her scar, and gave it a gentle squeeze. Why was she so incredible? Carmilla didn't deserve this. She- Carmilla froze as Laura gently kissed Carmilla's scar on her shoulder, then another one, soon following the path down to the top of her chest.

"Please don't blame yourself for something like that." Laura whispered, pulling her head back. The words squeezed Carmilla's heart, hearing the small hurt in Laura's tone. She actually meant it. For once she's heard the words she's always wanted to hear, and Laura actually meant them. Carmilla nodded slowly, still affected by words that left her lips that left the trail of kisses across her scar. Carmilla watched the concern flashing behind Laura's sunny brown eyes along with some unfathomable emotion.

"Thank you." Carmilla murmured quietly. She knew she was being vulnerable, but the gentleness in Laura's eyes made it okay.

"You know, I'd do anything for you too." Laura whispered softly. Carmilla nodded. "Let's go somewhere." She suddenly said. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow. 

"Go somewhere?" She repeated. 

"Yeah. Let's go somewhere." Laura pushed herself off the bed. Carmilla sat up, watching Laura in awe.

"Where would we go?" She shrugged.

"We won't figure it out just sitting around." Carmilla lifted herself off the bed. "But you might want to put on some clothing." Carmilla looked down at herself, realizing she was still only wearing her boy shorts.

"Oh. Right." Carmilla rushed to her closet and pulled on a pair of black shorts. She then slipped on some socks and combat boots. Laura opened up the window and climbed out, gesturing for Carmilla to go with her. Carmilla smiled, and followed suit.

She shut the window behind them, and the two started climbing the journey down. They jumped from the roof to the ledge, down to the shed. Carmilla hopped down on the porch and held out her hands for Laura, who soon took them. She helped her step down to the railing of the porch, and helped her step down.

The two stealthily snuck out of the backyard, and made their journey down Carmilla's long, narrow driveway. Once they were on the street, Carmilla decided to pop the question again.

"So where are we going?" She whispered as they ventured down the dark streets, the occasional street light lighting the area. Carmilla's neighborhood was quite large; the houses spaced out by trees and vast yards. Carmilla's own home sat on top of a large hill, increasing the solidarity. But with Laura there, walking the lone streets with her, the place didn't seem so empty.

"Wherever you want to go." Laura replied, shoving her hands into her hoodie pockets. Carmilla smiled, and thought about it for a moment. There weren't a lot of places to go. Their town only had one mall- the only shopping center in the whole place. The rest were schools, and one sort of park. The park shared the space with an elementary school, and it really only had one pathway, a mini-trail in the woods, and a gazebo. Maybe they could go there.

"Let's go down to the park." Carmilla suggested. 

"Off we go then." Laura said, linking her arm into Carmilla's. Carmilla laughed, and the two continued their journey. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!  
> Also; Question. Would you guys want longer chapters, but less chapters? Or the other way around? I have 33 right now and I know a few that I could combine, but that would mean longer chapters, but less amount, so which one would you guys prefer?


	16. Late Night Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura set out on a late night adventure, but you probably got that from the chapter title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so looks like the majority is to keep the chapters at their lengths so that's what I'm gonna do. Thanks for letting me know guys!  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Carmilla**

 

They eventually made their way to the park/elementary school, walking around the area. It was dark out; the moon illuminating the area, trees swaying gently in whispers, the stars bright and shining as always. They walked to the elementary school that shared the grounds. They ventured into the playground, and climbed up the ladder and inside one of the structures holding the slide, leaning against the wall inside.

"I used to play here all the time as a kid." She said, staring in awe at the structure. Carmilla trace her eyes around. There were two exits; one leading down the slide, the other leading out to a bridge. The roof was small, which was to be expected. Carmilla smiled.

"I didn't."

"Really?" Laura replied. Carmilla shook her head. "How come?"

"I moved here when I was 11." She explained. 

"Oh wait a second. I think I remember you!"

Carmilla turned her head and gazed into her sunny brown eyes.

"You do?"

Laura nodded.

"Mhm. You were all cool and mysterious, or at least I thought you were. I don't know if you remember this, but I was being harassed by a group of kids who were trying to shove me in a locker. You, uh, well you slugged one guy in the face, pushed two others to the ground, and made some vulgar threats and pulled me away. Do you remember?" Carmilla thought back to it for a moment, the memory slowly rekindling in her mind.

 

**6 Years Ago...**

 

_Carmilla hated this new town. She's only lived here for a month and she's already seriously considered burning the school to the ground. The people were terrible, the teachers were shit, and there was only one place where you could get anything- a mall. And even then, the mall was shit. She hated this middle school, this town- really everything about it. Carmilla didn't have any friends, and she planned on keeping it that way._

_She walked down the hallway. This is what she usually did during lunch time; walk around the hallways. She didn't have any friends to sit with, and when she tried to sit alone at a table someone would join her, thinking they could save her or whatever. Carmilla didn't need nor want friends. The sooner people understood that and stopped talking to her, the better._

_Carmilla turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Her blood began to boil upon seeing a group of imbeciles trying to shove a tiny girl into a locker. She was fighting- hard. Kicking and swinging her fists. The kids were simply laughing, soon over powering her. Carmilla clenched her jaw. This wasn't her business- she should just walk away. Carmilla found her feet working against her as she rushed to the scene._

_"Back off!" She growled. As the leader of the group turned around, and she spotted it to be the shittiest kid of all- Vordenburg. She swung her fist. It hit him square in the jaw, causing him to stumble back. Carmilla pushed one girl against the lockers with her shoulder, pushing another one to the ground. Carmilla grabbed the victim's hand._

_"Run!" Carmilla exclaimed as they started running through the halls. She tugged the sniffling girl behind her, running through the empty halls. She turned a corner and dragged her into a bathroom. She tugged her into one of the stalls and locked the door, dropping her backpack down and aiding to the smaller girl. She was confused as to why her stomach did tumbles and her heart pounded once getting a good look, wondering why everything seemed to stop when she locked her gaze with sunny brown eyes on the verge of tears. Concern immediately took over._

_"Are you okay?" Carmilla asked softly, gently placing her hands on her shoulders and examining her features. The small girl nodded, and sniffled. "Did they hurt you?" She shook her head next. Carmilla was never caring- ever. But there was something about this girl that brought out a caring nature she never knew she had. The bell rang, reminding Carmilla that she had to go to class. She didn't want to go, but she couldn't be late._

_"I have to get going." She said, and awkwardly tapped the girl's shoulder. She picked up her backpack and unlocked the stall. She paused for a moment. "I'm sorry the people here are so shitty. You don't deserve that." Carmilla added as an after thought. She pushed through the door and made her journey to her next class._

 

**Present Time**

 

"Oh my god I do remember that!" Carmilla exclaimed, laughing to herself. "Man, I don't think I've ever been so pissed off." Laura was next to chuckle.

"I thought you were so badass. I aspired to be like you." Laura said. Carmilla raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Really?"

Laura nodded, and rested her head back against the wall. She stared to the roof, a small smile dancing on her lips. 

"I was disappointed when I found out you were in the grade above me, and that you were the new girl everyone had talked about. I really looked up to you, you know. I took Krav Maga classes after that, and tried to be badass." Carmilla laughed.

"And?"

She shrugged.

"It didn't suit me well."

Carmilla laughed again. 

"I can imagine. I can't picture you as a badass." Carmilla said, flirting with the thought. Laura turned her head and shot Carmilla a daring look, cocking an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged.

"You're too sweet and caring to be a badass."

Laura scrunched up her face in determination, making her look like a pissed off chihuahua. Carmilla laughed, waiting for what she's to say next.

"I can be a badass." 

"Uh-huh."

"I can!" This only fueled Carmilla's laughter, taking serious amusement in the thought. "Here. I'll prove it." Laura then pulled out the lighter that Carmilla gave her all those weeks ago. Fire plus badass? That's probably not a good combination. Carmilla's amusement quickly turned into concern.

"Uh, cupcake? What are you doing?" Laura then placed her hand on Carmilla's thigh, causing her heart to skip a beat. "Cupcake?" Laura's eyebrows knitted in concentration, and she started patting around Carmilla's thigh. Is she trying to kill me? Her hand moved to Carmilla's other thigh, feeling around again. Carmilla's heart pounded, her breath hitched and her thoughts quickly darkened. "Cupcake?" She repeated, letting Laura's hand wander across her thighs.

"Where are they?" Laura asked, completely oblivious to the affects she had on Carmilla.

"Where are what?" Carmilla replied, her gaze completely transfixed on Laura.

"Your cigarettes. Where are they?" _If she keeps feeling up my thighs like this I think I'm going to have a heart attack._  Carmilla thought to herself. She seriously contemplated telling her the truth if it meant Laura kept doing this, because wow she was really good with her hands. But, she decided to anyway.

"I didn't bring them cupcake." Laura froze for a moment, seeming to realize that yes, she was just feeling up Carmilla's thighs for no reason. Scarlet painted across her cheeks, and she locked her gaze with Carmilla. She then seemed to pick up on the affects she had on Carmilla, spotting her heaving chest, her blushed cheeks. Laura blinked a few times.  _This girl is going to be the death of me._  Carmilla thought to herself.

"Oh." Laura murmured, her sunny brown eyes gazing deeply into Carmilla's. Her hand was still on Carmilla's thigh. Carmilla smirked slightly.

"I didn't think you'd be so good with your hands, cupcake." She really had no shame in how Laura's movements affected her. Carmilla thinks Laura was more embarrassed than her. Laura gulped.

"Um. Sorry." Laura muttered. Carmilla chuckled darkly, both at the ridiculousness of the situation and at Laura's embarrassment. Laura slowly pulled her hand away, leaving Carmilla to yearn for her touch again. Carmilla's heart still paced in her chest, her breath still hitched, her mind still racing. "So how come you didn't bring them?" Laura asked, sliding her lighter back into her pocket.

"I already had my smoke for the day." Carmilla answered truthfully.

"Oh." Was Laura disappointed? Carmilla smiled, the opportunity presenting itself too golden not to take.

"Why, were you planning on distracting me with a kiss?" Laura's cheeks turned a deeper crimson, fueling Carmilla's amusement. "You don't need an excuse to kiss me, Laura." Carmilla's heart started thrashing at her own words, realization kicking in as to what just escaped her lips.  _Did I really just say that?_  Laura's eyes locked with hers again, something changing behind the sunny brown eyes. 

"Really?" Carmilla found herself nodding. The atmosphere changed suddenly. Are they going to kiss? Is Laura going to kiss Carmilla? That's basically a confession, right? She just gave her access. Carmilla saw Laura gulp. "Can... Can I kiss you now?" Carmilla's heart jumped into her throat, nerves sparking alive and shooting every which way. Unable to speak words, she nodded. Laura scooted closer, staring deeply into Carmilla's eyes. She slowly placed her hand on Carmilla's cheek, sending a shiver down her spine.

Carmilla felt like she couldn't move as she was completely entranced by Laura. Laura and her gentle hand caressing her cheek, her sunny brown eyes, her pink cheeks, her lips... Carmilla's eyes fluttered shut as Laura started to lean in, waiting for her lips to press against hers. It seemed like each second was a thousand years, passing by incredibly slow. Laura's breath brushed past her skin, making her go insane. Her lips scarcely touched hers, no pressure applied.

"Race you to the gazebo." Suddenly Laura was no longer touching her, and her eyes shot open. Laura giggled and escaped down the slide, leaving Carmilla shell shocked. She sat there for a moment, trying to recollect herself. She smiled.

_It's on, Hollis._

 

**Laura**

 

Somehow, Carmilla had managed to beat her to the gazebo. They both stood in the middle, panting rapidly. A victorious smile danced on Carmilla's lips as she was hunched over, hands on her knees. 

"Looks like I beat you, cupcake." She teased with her pants.

"Not fair." Laura said breathlessly, standing with her hands on her hips. "You have longer legs than I do." She added. Carmilla chuckled whole-heartedly and straightened up. 

"Still. You can run like hell." Carmilla sputtered a few coughs, her weak lungs showing. Laura did her best to regain her stamina, her own lungs burning, her legs aching. Carmilla locked eyes with Laura, a small smirk playing on her lips. "Who knew a midget could run so fast." Laura's jaw dropped.

"You're like an inch taller than me!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"An inch is an inch, Frodo." Laura bunched up her face, and stuck her tongue out at Carmilla. "Mature too." Laura rolled her eyes, and looked around the gazebo. 

"Have you ever been in here?" Laura decided to ask. 

"Once." Carmilla replied, taking a few steps around as she examined the structure. "I had a waltzing class here." Laura's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"You took waltzing class?" She asked in disbelief. Carmilla nodded, and placed her hands behind her back.

"Yep. It has a," Carmilla took a step towards Laura, the same smirk on her lips, "frisson scandal that you wouldn't expect." Laura cocked an eyebrow.

"How is waltzing scandalous?" Laura questioned in disbelief.

"Well..." Carmilla held out her hand, daring Laura to take it. _Why not?_ Laura figured. Laura slipped her hand in Carmilla's, and she held it out beside them. "Partners were face to face." She placed her free hand on the small of Laura's back, and with a tug she pulled her so they pressed together. "Chest to chest." They waltzed a few steps. "All that um," Carmilla spun Laura around, "whirling." Laura landed back in Carmilla's arms and they continued to waltz.

"So you had some fun after all?" Laura teased, letting Carmilla guide her through the dance. She shrugged casually.

"Eh. Once or twice." Laura laughed, trying her best to ignore her pounding heart and twisting stomach. It was hard to calm with Carmilla being so close, her face only inches away, body pressed up against hers, her arm around Laura's waist and hand in hers. 

"Do you think that this is what people did for kicks in 1698?"

Carmilla laughed.

"In 1698 this might as well have been sex." The way she looked into Laura's eyes was enough to take her breath away. Laura gazed deeply into Carmilla's dark ones, how they nearly match the color of her blown out pupils, how they looked soft just then, and somehow lighter. Carmilla finished the dance by whirling Laura again, keeping their hands conjoined and dropping them to their sides. Carmilla ran her free hand through her hair, a bright smile on her lips. Laura was sure she was grinning like an idiot, but she was too entranced by Carmilla to care.

"You know, I'm not sure if it's because I never see you in one, but you look really good with your hair pulled up like that." Laura said, completely in awe of the brunette before her. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"Do I not always look good?"

Laura felt a heat reach her cheeks.

"Of course you do." She replied. Laura realized then Carmilla was only teasing her. She scrunched up her face upon realizing the game. "You just love making me embarrassed, don't you?" Laura said. Carmilla chuckled and shrugged.

"It's cute."

Laura rolled her eyes to play off how her cheeks were turning red. She absent-mindedly brought Carmilla's hand to her scar as she always did, letting her thumb rub over it. She always found this relaxing, and it even helped with how much she hated the scar. Carmilla was the only one she allowed to touch and see it, and somehow it felt like every time she would it healed the wound, and the memories that came with it. Laura always thought it was ugly, like it spoiled her somehow, but when Carmilla touched the scar she didn't feel that way.

"You know," Laura started, what Carmilla said in the playground in mind, "you don't need an excuse to kiss me either." She watched something flicker in her dark eyes. She felt her heart start to accelerate, her breath catching in her throat. The image of Carmilla when she was touching her thighs popped in her mind, the way her cheeks were pink, how her breath was ragged, her lips parted, the wild look in her eyes. 

"Good to know." Carmilla muttered. She took a step closer, her face only inches from Laura's. She could feel her heart banging in her chest at an uneven rhythm, as though it was speaking some sort of morse code. "I think I might just take you up on that." She placed her free hand on Laura's cheek, the other still running it's thumb over Laura's scar. Laura's eyes fluttered shut as Carmilla started to lean in. She waited impatiently for Carmilla, who moved extremely slow.

Finally, their lips touched, setting off a series of explosions inside of Laura. Their lips met again and again in a greeting, their tongues dancing a tango. Why did everything always feel so amazing with her? Why was she so amazing? It was like each kiss was better than the last, each time they spoke was better than the last- everything somehow just kept getting better with her. Carmilla moved her hand from Laura's scar and wrapped it around her waist, and with a tug she pulled them together. She dropped her hand from Laura's cheek and wrapped that one around her waist as well, holding her tightly. Laura clasped her arms around Carmilla's neck and leaned back a bit, Carmilla following her instantly and leaning forward.

"You see?" She kissed her again. "I actually play nice and kiss you." Carmilla muttered on her lips. Laura chuckled as their lips met again. The only reason Laura had took off was because she figured kissing in a playground wasn't the best, and partly because she was a bundle of nerves after seeing the way Carmilla reacted to Laura touching her.

"Isn't it so much better here though?" Laura muttered back. Carmilla hummed in agreement, not bothering to unlock their lips. How was Carmilla such a good kisser? And wow is she good with her tongue. Laura felt herself getting lost in Carmilla's lips, the way they worked with hers. She felt like she was more alive than before, her body sparking to life, her mind completely focused on the pair of lips connected to hers. 

Carmilla pulled back suddenly, a wide smile on her lips.

"Wow." Carmilla muttered. Laura cocked her head to the side. 

"What?" Laura said breathlessly.

"I'm really gay." Laura broke into a fit of laughter and rested her head on Carmilla's shoulder. _She broke the kiss for that?_ Laura thought to herself, only fueling her laughter. Carmilla chuckled quietly, and even that was beautiful to Laura. Laura picked her head off of Carmilla's shoulder and looked into her eyes, seeing how they looked brighter than before.

"I kind of figured." Laura said, her laughter subsiding. Carmilla pecked Laura's forehead to her surprise, though she didn't mind. She beamed up at Carmilla, who wore the same smile. 

"I think it's time we start heading back now." Carmilla said. Laura hummed in agreement. The two pried their arms from each other and hopped off the gazebo, making the journey back to Carmilla's home. As they walked next to each other, Laura could only admire Carmilla's beauty. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she would cock her eyebrows or slide her hands into her pockets. God, it wasn't fair that Laura didn't know how Carmilla felt. Especially with how beautiful and incredibly sweet she was- it just wasn't fair. Laura internally groaned.

_Worst. Crush. Ever._

 

**Carmilla**

 

They both walked slow down the streets, eyes locked, smiles wide, hands in pockets. The time had really passed them by, reaching around 1 in the morning. It was still incredibly dark out, and Carmilla wasn't quite ready to go home yet. She grabbed Laura's arm and stopped her. She didn't want the time they had together to end.

"Can we just take a moment?" Carmilla found herself saying. Laura quirked her eyebrow.

"For?"

Carmilla looked up to the night sky, watching the way the stars dazzled, the moon shining bright. 

"Let's just sit and look at the stars." She muttered with a smile. Carmilla plopped down on the edge of someone's yard and looked to the lights shining in the sky. Laura sat down next to her, and it was as a breeze passed that Carmilla was reminded how cold she actually was. She wasn't going to admit that, however. A shiver ran down her spine, but she continued to deny how cold she was.

"You know, I don't look at the sky the same because of you." Laura murmured. Carmilla let out a breathy chuckle.

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Good way." Carmilla smiled, feeling so serene just then. She found she always felt this way with Laura, no matter what they were doing. Carmilla listened to the sounds of the night, the gentle wind, the crickets, the soft breathing of the girl beside her as she stared in awe at the night sky. "I don't hate it anymore." Laura muttered. Carmilla shifted her gaze to Laura, looking at the way the soft glow of the moon illuminated her features in the most beautiful way possible. _An angel only seen in dreams..._

"That's good." Carmilla said. As she spoke, her jaw trembled, the cold finally catching up to her. Laura turned her head away form the sky to look at Carmilla, her brows knit in concern.

"Are you cold?" She shook her head.

"No." Carmilla lied. It was clear that Laura saw right through her facade, and slipped off her hoodie, revealing a tight black tank top. 

"Take it." She said, tossing the hoodie onto Carmilla's lap.

"I can't. Then you'll be cold." She lifted the hoodie out of her lap and held it out to Laura, but she shook her head.

"Carmilla. You literally gave me the shirt off your back when I was a _little bit_ cold. You're shaking. Wear it." Carmilla still held it out to Laura, refusing it. Laura rolled her eyes. "Think of it as me paying you back. I'll be fine, Carmilla." Carmilla still refused to take it. "Do it for me?" That squeezed Carmilla's heart, and broke down all of her intentions. With a squint, she slipped the hoodie on. Laura smiled wide. Carmilla was warmer now, the hoodie shielding her from the night winds. But instead of letting Laura become cold instead of her, she scooted behind the girl. 

"What are you doing?" Laura asked as her back was pressed to Carmilla's front, Laura sitting in between her legs. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Keeping you warm." Carmilla muttered. Laura laughed her melodic laugh, and leaned back into Carmilla. Carmilla looked up to the stars, watching the way they kissed the sky. 

"Well thank you." Carmilla hummed in response, and slipped her hand under her tank top, letting her thumb stroke over her scar. Carmilla could keep her here forever, could stay here forever. _God, I'm such a sap._ She thought to herself. She felt her heart beat in her chest, listening to Laura's soft breaths. Carmilla smiled.  _But for her, it's okay._ Laura's hands rested on Carmilla's forearms, gently holding them. Carmilla wanted to ask, the question dancing on her tongue. _What are we?_ She bit back the question, bit back the need to spill her feelings in fear of rejection. She's okay with this, and she does not want to ruin it. For now, this is enough.

"Hey Carm."

Carmilla's heart skipped a beat. (She doesn't think she'll ever get used to Laura calling her that).

"Hm?" She hummed in response. Is she going to ask? Is that what this is about? Carmilla waited on edge, her mind wandering to different thoughts and hopes of what Laura is going to say. If she does talk about it, is Carmilla ready to talk about it? The seconds passed incredibly slow, the anticipation increasing. 

"I'm glad you're here."

Carmilla let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She smiled, finding herself foolish.

"I'm glad you're here too, cupcake." They stayed like that for a while in comfortable silence, holding each other, staring at the shimmering stars kissing the night sky as the moon gleamed. Eventually they returned to Carmilla's house with wide smiles and teasing comments, falling asleep side by side in a blissful slumber. Carmilla could only think one thing as she fell asleep;

_Worst. Crush. Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	17. Hatching the Egg 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night, but Carmilla thinks Harry Potter is nothing compared to Laura. And who the hell stabs a book?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy o boy

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla had woken up with Laura in her arms, and god was it nice. The small girl was curled up into Carmilla's side, her hand resting on Carmilla's stomach, head resting on her chest. Carmilla's arm was around her shoulders, holding her tightly. It felt like they just were made to be like that. She stared in awe at the sleeping girl, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest, the way her hair was sprawled out, her features relaxed.

She heard a small yawn come from the girl as she started to wake up. Laura wiped the sleepiness out of her eyes, and Carmilla swears she's never seen such a precious sight. Laura's eyes blinked open, and locked with Carmilla's. Smiles spread on both of their cheeks.

"Morning." Carmilla greeted softly. Laura rested her chin on Carmilla's chest, staring up at her.

"Good morning." Carmilla gently traced circles into Laura's shoulder, and realized then she was still wearing Laura's hoodie. _Whoops_. "What time is it?" Laura asked. Carmilla turned her head and spotted the alarm clock on her bedside table.

"7:23."

Laura sighed heavily, and started to pick herself out of the bed.

"I gotta go." Laura muttered. "My dad wakes up around 8." Carmilla groaned, and wrapped her arms around Laura's waist as Laura swung her legs over the bed, trapping the girl. Laura laughed. "I have to go, Carm." Carmilla groaned in response, and rested her head on Laura's back.

"You shouldn't."

Laura giggled again, only increasing this want for her to stay. 

"I have to." She replied. Carmilla listened to the soothing sound of Laura's heart, closing her eyes to the drumming. She groaned in response again, tightening her grip on the girl. "If I kiss you, will you let me leave?" Carmilla's heart skipped a beat. On one hand, she'll get a kiss. On the other hand, Laura will have to leave. Carmilla shook her head.

"No." She muttered. 

"Come on. I have to go." Laura said, resting her hand on Carmilla's forearm. 

"No." She repeated. Carmilla really didn't want Laura to go; she wanted her to stay with her, to hear her soft voice, feel her gentle touch. She just wanted her to be there. Laura turned around in Carmilla's arms, and started leaning Carmilla back to the bed. She hovered above Carmilla for a moment, giving her a look that drove her wild. Laura pressed her lips to Carmilla's, causing her heart to thrash wildly in her chest. Laura's hands hooked into the hem of the hoodie. Carmilla lifted her arms above her head and allowed Laura to pull it off, and she realized the trick Laura had played when she hopped off the bed. Carmilla's eyes shot open, and she sat up on her bed.

"Oh you're cruel." She said breathlessly. Laura laughed and slipped on her light hoodie. Laura paused for a moment, and cupped Carmilla's neck with a quick peck to her lips as an after thought.

"I'll see you Saturday." Laura said. She stared into Carmilla's eyes for a moment before she ventured out the window, flashing her a smile before escaping onto the roof. Carmilla flopped back onto the bed. This girl... She really meant what she thought last night.

_Worst. Crush. Ever._

 

**Laura**

 

Laura entered her home, the memory of Carmilla fresh on her mind, a wide smile on her lips. Her heart felt out of place from the moment she left Carmilla's arms, but she still smiled knowing she'd see her the next day, and she has no doubt in her mind that they'd be texting later on. Laura stealthily closed the door behind her and kicked off her shoes. All happiness was gone as her father walked out of the hallway. He crossed his arms, his normal disheveled and hungover look.

"Where were you?" Laura scoffed.

"As if you'd remember even if I told you." She snapped back. He shot her a look, sending fear throughout her. "I slept over at a friends." Laura answered with a bite.

"And why didn't you tell me?" He asked, taking a hostile step forward. Laura took a step back, her back now pressed to the door. She clenched her jaw. "Where were you? Which friend?" Laura didn't answer. He's never been interested in her life, nor her as a whole. They never talked; why now? Laura quickly came to the realization that there must be something else fueling this- trouble at work or something. When he got frustrated where the times they talked the most, which was mostly him yelling at her.

"Oh no. You're just taking out whatever anger your having on me." Laura shot back. He knitted his brows, his jaw bouncing up and down. He took another hostile step forward.

"Where were you last night?" He growled. "Where you drinking?" Laura cocked her head to the side.

"No. But if I was, who are you to criticize my choices?" She snapped back aggressively. 

"I'm an adult. You are not." Her dad snarled back.

"I never said I was. But that doesn't justify your choices, nor does taking your anger out on me." She growled, her voice higher than the last time. He took another belligerent step forward, towering over Laura. They were always so different in so many ways, but one thing that they shared were their looks.

He had the same brown eyes, the same caramel hair, the same facial expressions, same stub nose. It was clear that they were father and daughter, but she wishes it wasn't. She hates seeing herself in him, but more importantly she hates seeing him in herself. Laura never wants to end up like her father, never wants to be anything like him. But it's hard when they're practically identical.

"Who are you to accuse me of such things?" He shot back.

"Who am I?" She felt a rage build up inside of her. "Who am I to- I have to deal with it when you have a bad day! I'm the one that has to take care of you when you're drunk out of your mind! I have to take it when you get angry! I'm the one that has to deal with you!" She shouted. His nostrils flared as he gritted his jaw, anger burning in his eyes. 

"I'm going to work." He grabbed Laura's shoulder and pushed her aside, adding fuel to her anger.

"Try not to take your little hissy fit on your little coworkers." She said. Laura was one to always need the last word- one thing that she and her father didn't share. He shot her a look before escaping out the door. Laura let out a frustrated huff and ran a hand through her hair. Of course he'd ruin a perfect night. She placed her hand over her scar and closed her eyes, the memory of what he did to her coming back. She dug her nails into her skin, the one word flowing through her mind. 

Ruined.

 

**********

 

**Lafontaine**

 

It was Saturday now, and Lafontaine and Perry sat in Kirsch's basement alongside Kirsch and Danny, all on the front couch. They already had told them of their own relationship, and were currently discussing Laura and Carmilla.

"And apparently Laura slept over Carmilla's house Thursday night." Perry said, Lafontaine's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "They walked around, but that's all she said." Danny and Kirsch exchanged a look.

"Are they together?" Kirsch asked. Lafontaine shook their head.

"As far as we know, no. Carmilla won't admit her feelings, and I'm pretty sure she won't unless Laura's admits her own to her face. And Laura won't do that unless she knows for sure Carmilla likes her too. So, really, we're in quite the pickle." Lafontaine explained. Kirsch groaned and rested his forehead against the back of the couch.

"Why do chicks gotta be so complex?" Danny smacked his shoulder. Kirsch picked his head up and spotted Danny's angry glare. "I mean, _these_ two chicks." Danny rolled her eyes. _At least that's progress._ Lafontaine thought to themselves.

" _Anyway_. How do we know that Karnstein has feelings for her anyway?" Danny said, refocusing the group.

"Oh it's obvious." Lafontaine defended. "She's never cared for anything or anyone- like ever. The only way I used to be able to convince her to go places was with a promise of cigarettes. She literally wrote a 12 page essay on why we need a new plague, and barely hung out with me even when I was her only friend. If Laura is involved Carmilla will do anything, and she changes when she's around her. It's blatantly obvious that Carmilla has feelings for Laura. You've seen the way she looks at her, right?" Lafontaine declared. Danny sighed, and nodded.

"So then why isn't she admitting her feelings?" Kirsch asked.

"Because she's deathly scared of rejection." They stated.

"Then why don't we just tell her that Laura has feelings for her if Laura won't?" Kirsch offered.

"No, we can't do that. We promised Laura we wouldn't tell Carmilla." Perry defended. The group groaned in unison. 

"This isn't fair. Can't they just be together?" Kirsch grumbled.

"You haven't been the ones planning literally _everything_." Perry said, crossing her arms. 

"Yeah well it's a group effort now." Danny said. She ran her hand through her ginger hair. "I swear to god if Karnstein doesn't do something I'll-"

"Do what?" A voice suddenly sounded. All heads snapped to the figure standing on the stairs, being no other than Carmilla Karnstein. Oh shit. Did she hear all of that? Silence fell over the room. "And what am I supposed to be doing?" Carmilla trudged down the stairs and jumped on the second row couch, claiming it as her own.

"Um. Did you hear all of that?" Kirsch asked the question everyone was dying to know.

"I heard Xena starting to make a threat." Carmilla mused, placed her hands behind her head. Everyone sighed in relief. "Why? What were you guys talking about?" The group exchanged worried glances.

"Danny and I are dating." Kirsch blurted out in a panicked state. You just could _feel_ the anger that immediately emitted off of Danny; it was nearly palpable. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow and laughed.

"Good for you."

The everyone relaxed again. Well, _almost_ everyone. Danny was nearly ready to kill Kirsch- that much was clear. Kirsch gave her an apologetic look, but it did nothing to calm her anger.

This is gonna be a long night.

 

**Laura**

 

Laura soon arrived to Perry's home, not bothering to knock on the door. She was greeted by Perry's mom, and they exchanged a quick hello before Laura made her way to the basement. To be perfectly honest, the only reason Laura was going was to see Carmilla. Her father and her had been fighting; even when he was drunk. This wasn't an odd occurrence however. They'd go through periods of no talking, to fighting, to some-what talking, and back to no talking again. It just depended on how her father's life was going. So she was just really worn out, and just wanted to see her.

Laura smiled when she spotted the broody girl, her feet kicked up on the arm rest, body sprawled on the cushions of the second row couch. Danny, Kirsch, Theo, Laf, and Perry sat on the first row couch. Carmilla locked eyes with Laura as she reached the last step, a smile spreading across her face. Carmilla gestured of Laura to join her, and Laura nodded.

"Hey Laura." Lafontaine greeted, and Laura instantly knew something was up. She looked to the rest of the group, who wore the exact same expressions. Laura cocked her head to the side.

"Uh, hey guys." She said, confusion clear in her tone. The only one who didn't look suspicious was Danny; she just looked outright pissed off. That was when she saw Kirsch's arm resting on the back of the couch behind her, and noticed how close Danny was sitting to Kirsch. This only added to Laura's confusion. "Um, what's with the..." She started, pointing to the closeness.

"We got a new couple." Theo said, wiggling his eyebrows. Laura's jaw dropped.

"No way!" She exclaimed. Danny crossed her arms and smiled.

"Yup. Me and..." She looked to him, with something that looked like disdain. "My baby." Danny said stiffly. It was clear her smile was fake, and both of them just looked outright uncomfortable. Kirsch nearly grimaced from the comment, but covered it up with a smile.

"Congratulations?" Laura said, making her way to the couch behind them. Was this real? Was it a prank? Her thoughts washed away as she stood in front of Carmilla, her smile coming back. Carmilla stared back up at her, and even though she only didn't see her for a day, she missed her. Laura motioned for her to sit up, but she shook her head.

"I'm not moving, cutie." Carmilla challenged, scooting further down on the couch. Laura crossed her arms and scrunched up her face, and idea sparking inside her mind. 

"Your mistake." Laura said. She swung a leg over Carmilla's hips and straddled her, causing Carmilla to go wide-eyed. Laura laughed at the utter shock expressing from Carmilla, wiping her smirk right off her face. Carmilla untucked her hands from her head and propped herself up on her elbows, the shock still remaining.

"Get a room." Lafontaine teased. _Oh._ Laura realized then that there were other people there. How does Carmilla get her so caught up? Like it's only them? Laura switched her gaze to the front couch, and discovered that they were all staring at them with wide grins. Laura bit the inside of her cheek. Does she get off? She doesn't really want to, if she's being perfectly honest. But even if she did get off, then what? Laura squinted at Lafontaine.

"Creeper." Laura replied, her lips pursed playfully. Lafontaine laughed, and turned to Kirsch.

"So what movie are we playing?" Lafontaine asked. Laura looked down to Carmilla, and immediately got lost in the wild look in her dark eyes. She's seen this look before- in the school ground. Laura bit down on her lip, realizing how incredibly good Carmilla looked today. She wore a white t-shirt and leather pants, which seemed simple but she really pulled it off spectacularly well. 

"You pull this off really well." Laura found herself muttering, playing with the hem of Carmilla's shirt. Carmilla snickered.

"Thanks cutie."

There eyes locked momentarily, the wild that once was in her eyes now tamed. _Well, there goes the fun_. Laura thought to herself. She hopped off the couch and forced Carmilla's legs to swing off the side, and plopped back down next to her.

Laura realized then that the group had already popped in Harry Potter. Laura relaxed a little bit, folding her hands on her lap. 

"You're going to love this." Laura muttered, flashing a smile to Carmilla. Carmilla smirked slightly.

"We'll see cupcake." She replied coolly. Laura bit down on her lip and looked back to the screen, waiting with great anticipation for the movie to start. Laura completely forgot about what happened when the words 'Harry Potter' popped up on the screen.

 

**Carmilla**

 

They were well into the second movie now, and Carmilla found every moment of it boring. There were a few brief moments where it actually captured her attention, but the very next she'd find it incredibly dull. 

Carmilla peeked at Laura out of the corner of her eye, who was completely entranced by the movie. She was sitting cross legged, her elbows propped up on her knees, head resting in her hands, mouth slightly open as the screen lit up her features in the dark. Carmilla looked back to the screen, seeing some ginger on the floor and some boy that wasn't the main one looking quite angry. _What's his name? Tom?_ She rolled her eyes, and peeked at Laura again.

Laura was far more interesting than any measly boy with glasses. _What is he doing now? Is he fighting that Tom brat?_ Carmilla's attention was hooked on Laura, who was still entranced in the movie. How did she find this interesting? Or liked it at all? It's a complete bore to Carmilla. A sudden idea struck inside Carmilla's mind. _I wonder if I can distract her, and maybe cure my boredom._

Carmilla scooted closer to Laura, who seemed to not notice, but Carmilla was determined. She rested her arm on the back of the couch and let her hand fall onto Laura's shoulder. Laura seemed to snap out of her daze, her jaw clamping shut. That did the trick.

Laura leaned back, half onto Carmilla, half onto the couch. Carmilla smiled slightly, and decided to put her focus back on the movie. _Is he holding a fang? Did he just stab a book? IS THAT A HOLE IN HIS CHEST? WHO THE HELL STABS A BOOK!_  Carmilla rolled her eyes. _This is ridiculous._

It didn't take long for Carmilla to get bored again, her attention drifting back to Laura. The image of Laura on top of her danced in her mind again, the way she bit her lip, the wicked look in her sunny brown eyes. Suddenly, the fact that Laura's lips weren't attached to hers became bothersome. Carmilla leaned in close, her lips brushing against Laura's ear. She didn't miss the shiver that ran down Laura's spine, sparking this feud.

"Care for round 5?" She murmured in a low voice. Laura jumped a little, and gave her a bewildered look. Carmilla's eyes darted down to Laura's lips to drop the hint, and she picked it up immediately. Carmilla's heart started to accelerate, waiting for Laura's answer.

"What about the movie?" Laura whispered.

"Is that more interesting?" Carmilla retorted. Laura shook her head.

Her stomach twisted in knots, their eyes darting to each other's lips. But it was like the world hated her, everything hated her because the lackwits in front of them started clapping. Carmilla shifted her gaze to the screen, and saw the credits scrolling through. Kirsch jumped to his feet and switched on the lights. Carmilla groaned and threw her head back.

"These numbskulls couldn't have made the movie longer?" She muttered, closing her eyes. She was _that_ close. The movies were incredibly long, and the one time they actually _end_ was when she was actually getting somewhere? What kind of cruel punishment is that?

"Encore!" Lafontaine exclaimed. Kirsch laughed and turned on his heel, facing the group.

"So Carmilla did you-" His words caught in his throat for a moment, spotting Carmilla's arm around Laura's shoulders, the close proximity between the two girls. A lopsided grin formed on his lips. "What do you think of the movie so far?" He asked, popping out the movie. Carmilla shrugged.

"These are incredibly dull." Carmilla replied truthfully.

"Hm. I'm sure you have better things to do." He replied with a giggle. It was then that the rest of the group turned around to see what the puppy was so giddy about, and they all matched his grin. _I'm going to strangle everyone._  

"Just play the next damned movie." Carmilla grumbled, bothered by the sudden attention. Kirsch giggled and popped in the next god-awful movie, and turned the lights back off. He plopped back down in-between preppy and Xena, the next movie beginning. 

After a couple of minutes, the intros were still not good enough to grasp Carmilla's attention. She peeked at Laura out of the corner of her eye. She didn't seem as transfixed by the movie this time around. Does she still want to?

Carmilla felt a series of nerves shoot through her at the thought. She quickly darted her gaze back to the TV, but it didn't take long for her eyes to wander back to Laura, who's attention was now completely on the screen again. In an attempt to place it back on her, Carmilla rubbed circles with her thumb onto Laura's shoulder. Laura slowly turned her head and dragged her gaze to Carmilla, their eyes finally locking. 

Butterflies flew in Carmilla's stomach, her breath catching in her throat. Laura suddenly leaned in, and Carmilla didn't hesitate to press their lips together. Carmilla's heart started thrashing mad again, supernovas exploding inside of her. Laura pulled away for a brief moment, gazing deeply into Carmilla's eyes, something turning them from that normal warm, sunny brown to a dark bronze. Laura placed her hand on Carmilla's cheek and their lips met again. Her free hand's forefinger hooked into the collar of Carmilla's shirt and tugged her down with her as Laura laid down one her back. _Whoa._ Carmilla thought to herself, as she hovered above Laura.

Carmilla moved her free hand to Laura's hip, the other still wrapped tightly around her shoulders. The way her arm was raveled around her wasn't the most comfortable, but she could barely focus on that with the magic Laura's lips were working, and how great she was with her tongue. Carmilla went to pull back for a much-needed breather, but Laura bit her lip and tugged her back into the kiss.

Air suddenly wasn't so important.

Laura tangled her hand in Carmilla's hair, the other still twisted in the collar of her shirt. She dragged her teeth through her lip before sucking on it again, sending Carmilla down some sort of wanton spiral. Carmilla slipped her hand under Laura's shirt, resting on the scar, gently rubbing her thumb over it. Laura tightened her grip on Carmilla's hair in response, and god was that nice. Feeling bold, Carmilla trailed her lips down to Laura's neck, kissing along the length of it. Laura let out a breathy moan, sending Carmilla deeper down this spiral, the supernovas shooting every which way throughout her body.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" A deafening shriek pierced the air, feeling like daggers to her brain. Carmilla quickly pulled her head away to spot the source of the sound, seeing Lafontaine with an ecstatic/shocked expression. The ecstasy feeling was quickly drained from her body.

"Jesus Christ!" Carmilla snarled, her ears ringing. All heads turned after recovering from the deafening sound, and spotted Carmilla and Laura. _I'm definitely going to strangle everyone_. Perry squealed soon after. _Those two are made for each other_. Carmilla thought to herself.

Carmilla yanked herself off of Laura and sat up normally, crossing her arms. She made sure to give everyone a bone chilling glare. It made it's affect on everyone but Kirsch, who kept his innocent smile. 

"Keep staring and I promise you you'll wake up without any eyes." Carmilla shot at him. His smile was wiped right off his face, and everyone snapped their heads back to the screen. She tried her best to regain her stamina, and really calm herself down all together. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Laura slowly sit up, not putting much effort into looking disaffected. Carmilla bit down on her lip, but it couldn't compare to when Laura had bit it. She kept her eyes trained on the screen, hoping that the measly boy with glasses might help calm her down, but it really didn't help that Laura sat closer to her. They weren't even touching, yet she still had this affect on Carmilla.

Carmilla sighed, and sunk further into the couch. She threw her head back and looked to the ceiling. _I'm sitting through an incredibly long, and incredibly dull movie series just for a girl. A girl who's friends are ridiculously annoying. God, I have it bad._ She means it. She means it every single time. Carmilla means it with every fiber of her being, every feeling in her bones, every twitch to her muscle and every thought to ever pass her mind.

_Worst. Crush. Ever._

 

**Laura**

 

They were reaching the end of the fourth movie now, but it was getting increasingly hard to focus. Carmilla had completely consumed her mind to a point where she couldn't even watch her favorite movie series, which never failed to keep her attention. Well, until now.

Now all Laura could focus on was the way Carmilla's lips felt on hers, the way she moved her tongue, her hands, how her lips felt on her neck. Laura really had no idea where that burst of confidence came from that made her tug at Carmilla's shirt and bite her lip, but yet again Carmilla always brings out a lot in Laura, so that shouldn't be surprising. Laura peeked at Carmilla, who had an adorable bewildered expression on her face as she tried to figure out what was happening, brows knit and lips pursed.

 _Would she do it again?_ Laura wondered to herself. _Does she want to do it again?_ Laura certainly does. And the way Carmilla was sitting wasn't helping. Her arms rested on the back of the couch, her ankle resting on top of her knee. Laura didn't know exactly why Carmilla sitting this way was so attractive, but then again she's always attractive. Her eyes made a path along Carmilla's body, images dancing in her mind. She wondered what it would be like to kiss a path up her stomach, to touch every inch of her body, to hear her moans as she- _Whoops_. Carmilla's eyes locked with hers, making her jump a little.

Laura snapped her vision back to the screen and fended off the attacking images. But they soon snaked their way back into Laura's mind. The memory of Carmilla after she had felt up her thighs flashed through her mind, shooting a series of nerves through her. This is the part where Mad-Eye admits to putting Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire (one of Laura's favorite parts) and all she can think about is Carmilla. Carmilla Carmilla Carmilla. Is Carmilla even watching this movie?

Stealthily, Laura snuck a glance at Carmilla only to see she was already looking at her. Laura quickly looked back to the screen, but found her eyes wandering back to Carmilla's dark ones. Carmilla smirked slightly, and licked her lip before looking back to the screen. Laura was rendered breathless. What the hell was that?

Soon enough, Carmilla's eyes locked with Laura again, the same smirk still playing on her lips. She slowly ran her hand through her hair, her elbow propped up on the back of the couch. Carmilla stared at Laura for a moment, then switched her gaze back to the screen.

 _Can she stop doing that?_ Laura thought to herself. Apparently not, because her gaze fixated on Laura again. _What the hell is she doing? Not that I want her to stop..._

Carmilla reached out and started tucking strands of Laura's hair behind her ear, her hand gentle. Laura watched Carmilla intently, her gaze fixed on Laura. What is she doing? Not that Laura minded, but what is she doing? What is she thinking? Carmilla smiled softly, and smoothed out Laura's hair. She rested her hand on the back of Laura's neck, their eyes still locked. 

It was then that clapping commenced. Whatever daze Carmilla was in she seemed to snap out of it. She pulled her hand away and fixed her posture, clearing her throat. Kirsch jumped out of his seat and flickered the lights on. 

"So are we down for another?" Kirsch asked with an excited grin. Laura was about to say yes, but everyone groaned.

"It's like 10 o'clock." Danny grumbled.

"Yeah we should probably be heading back." Perry added.

"It is pretty late." Theo said, everyone clearly tired from the movie marathon. In all honesty, this wasn't about the movies anymore for Laura, but about staying with Carmilla. Kirsch frowned.

"Alright then." He popped out the movie and put it back in it's case. The group stood up and started stretching. Everyone had been sitting all this time, muscles stiff, bones cracking. Laura sighed, and absent-mindedly placed her hand on her scar, remembering what she had to go home to. If she stays any later, she's sure he'll just make it another excuse to yell at her. 

"I'll see you guys Monday." She said, before scurrying up the stairs. Laura liked making goodbyes short and to the point, especially when every second counts now when it comes to getting home. Laura slipped on her shoes, said goodbye to a cooking Mrs. Perry and booked it out the front door. Laura started making her way down the car-filled driveway.

"Cupcake!" She heard a raspy voice call for her. Laura turned on her heel and spotted Carmilla, who stepped down from the front steps. "You need a ride?" Laura couldn't help the smile forming on her cheeks.

"You chased after me just to see if I wanted a ride?"

Carmilla looked down at the ground and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uh, yeah." Carmilla said with a chuckle. "Yeah. I guess I did." Laura's smile widened.

"Well, since you went through all that effort, why not?"

Carmilla picked her gaze from the ground and landed on Laura, smiling softly. With a click of her keys the two piled into Carmilla's car. They buckled themselves in and pulled out of the driveway, and onto the dark street. It was silent for a few minutes, apart from the low hum of the engine before Laura decided to speak.

"So how'd you like the movie?"

Carmilla huffed.

"Awful."

Laura gasped.

"You had to like them." She said in disbelief.

"You'd be mistaken if you thought so."

Her jaw hang low.

"You're joking." Laura said. 

"I wish I was." She muttered. "Then I wouldn't have wasted _8 hours_ of my life."

Laura couldn't believe it. She's never met anyone who's ever hated Harry Potter- ever. Some won't admit it, but even they secretly like it. But Carmilla was telling the complete truth. She was a terrible liar; you could tell immediately when she was lying. So the fact she was speaking the truth completely stunned Laura. Laura huffed and crossed her arms.

"You're still watching the whole series." Laura muttered, causing Carmilla to laugh.

"You kiss me like that again and I'll sign up any day."

Laura felt a heat creeping to her cheeks. She just pushed the darkened thoughts out of her mind, like how... _Oops_. Laura shook them off again.

"If that's what it'll take for you to watch them..." She murmured bashfully. Laura's heart jumped in her throat when Carmilla patted Laura's thigh.

"Don't worry cupcake. I'll watch 'em either way."

Laura's heart started going crazy when Carmilla kept her hand there, her thumb stroking it softly. Laura's breath caught in her throat, feeling Carmilla's gentle touch. Nerves sparked alive again, shooting through her every which way. 

"That's nice." She said breathlessly, more so talking about the way Carmilla touched her than the offer. Carmilla laughed, seeming to be oblivious.

"I can be somewhat kind, surprisingly."

Laura let out a nervous chuckle. 

"Told you you're a softie."

Carmilla shrugged and placed her hand back on the wheel. _Come back._ Laura yearned in her head.

"Only for you." Carmilla said. Laura smiled, and bowed her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Carmilla reached out and started doing it for her, gently tucking the strands while keeping her eyes on the road.

"So do you know when you're getting your license cupcake?" Carmilla asked. Laura started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh. I um, I already have it. I just... Well we only have one car, and since my dad's always using it I never get a chance to drive." She admitted bashfully. Which was true. The only reason she _did_ get her license was because of JP and his mom, who passed Laura. They knew of the situation with her father, and made sure Laura did pass the test and could drive before giving her the license, but it certainly wasn't legal. 

"Ah. Well, I'll let you drive this next time."

Laura smiled, appreciative of the gesture, but shook her head.

"I can't drive a stick shift."

Carmilla shrugged.

"Then, I'll teach you some time." Carmilla placed her hand back on the wheel as she pulled into Laura's driveway. The lights were on; that means her father was awake. She just hopes he's the brain-dead drunk. Laura sighed, and unbuckled herself.

"Thanks for the ride Carm." Laura said. Carmilla gave her a quick salute with a smile. She looked so cute when she did that; too cute for Laura not to do anything. As an after thought, Laura placed a quick peck to Carmilla's cheek. "Night." Laura said, pushed the car door open.

"Night cupcake." Carmilla said. They stared at each other for a moment, and again she just looked too cute. Laura placed another quick peck to Carmilla's lips before closing the car door.

She welcomed herself into her home, a smile on her face. Laura kicked her shoes off and shut the door behind her, her smile immediately dissipating as she spotted her father. He sat in his usual chair, glass resting on the arm of the chair in his hand, an angry look tainting his expression. He was clearly drunk as well; his hair disheveled and eyelids heavy. But not the brain-dead drunk like she was hoping for.

"Where were you?" He growled, his words slurring. Laura looked down the hallway. If she just ignored him, she could make it to her room before he started shouting. Laura only managed to take one step forward before he growled again. "I said where were you?" Laura closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. She just has to ignore him; ignore him and not reply. As she started walking he pushed himself out of the chair, his body swaying to reveal his drunken state.

"Answer me right now young lady." He snapped, taken a drunken step forward. 

"Why? It's not like you care." She snapped back, crossing her arms in a challenge. He squinted at her, his body still swaying a bit. 

"I care," he hiccuped," right now." 

"You'll just forget if I tell you anyway." Laura muttered.

"What did you say?" He nearly shouted. His glass fell to the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

"Oh great." She muttered. She's going to have to clean that up later, but right now- "I said you'll just forget if I tell you anyway. You're blackout drunk- though that's not a surprise." Her dad rushed over to her in a few drunken steps, towering over her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He yelled.

"It means you're always drunk!"

"Maybe I'm always getting drunk because I don't want to deal with a failure like you!" He slurred back, fire burning with anger. 

"A failure like me? Look at yourself! The only way you can live is by drowning yourself in alcohol!" He wrapped a large hand around her jaw and slammed her into a wall, leaning close so she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She instinctively reached her hands up and tried to pry his hand off of her, but he was too strong.

"Listen here you little brat! I work my ass off everyday to support a little shit like you! You don't do nothing around this house!" Laura struggled in his grip as he started to hurt her, the pressure around her jaw and cheeks building. "You hear me? Huh?" He shook her head slightly with his words. "I work my ass off 13 hours a day for a stupid little bitch like you! You don't deserve it! You hear me, you fucking brat?" He slammed her head back into the wall again, pain spiking through her. "You hear me? Huh? You fucking listening? You-" That's when the door bursted open, Carmilla lunging through the doorway. 

 

**Carmilla**

 

Once she made sure Laura had gotten into her home, she groaned, still feeling her lips on hers. She threw her head back and rested it against the seat, her fingers drumming on the wheel. How could she have fallen so hard so fast? This wasn't fair. Does Laura even like her back? Carmilla groaned again. God, she's being such a sap. _Only for you? Really?_  Carmilla scoffed at her own words, but sighed with content, smiling at the way she kissed her softly. _Yet again, Laura is oh so worth it._

Carmilla picked her head up, and set her car into reverse. As she looked down, she spotted Laura's cell phone resting in the passenger side seat. _Oh. It must have slipped out of her pocket._

She sighed again, setting the car in park and yanking out her keys. She unbuckled herself and snatched the phone on the seat, making sure to straighten herself out before hopping out the car. She shoved her keys into her leather pants and slowly approached the door, and as she drew near she heard muffled yelling. _What the..._

She rushed to the door, standing on the porch for a moment. _A failure like me? Look at yourself!_ Laura- that's Laura shouting. She shouted something else that Carmilla couldn't comprehend, and heard a loud thump. Carmilla pressed her ear to the door, trying to make out what the mail voice was saying.

 _You hear me... 13 hours... Stupid little bitch like you... You don't deserve it._ Carmilla's head snapped off the door. Don't deserve it? Laura deserves the world. She heard another thump sound from the house followed by more shouting. Oh god- her father. 

Carmilla didn't waste a moment longer as she shoved the door open, taking a step inside the house. Her blood boiled at spotting the scene.

Laura's father was gripping her jaw, pinning her head against the wall as he towered over her. Laura's hands were clamped on his arm, clearly struggling before. Carmilla clenched her jaw. She hasn't felt this angry since all those years ago when she saved Laura. Her body moved in a blind rage. Her father snapped his head to the sounding footsteps.

"Who are-"

Carmilla didn't let him finish, punching him square in the jaw with all of her might. It was easy for the man to tumble back a few steps, eventually falling on his ass. Anger burned in his eyes, but it couldn't even come close to the anger inside of Carmilla. How dare he declare that Laura isn't worthy of something? To hurt Laura? How dare he? Before Carmilla could ever think to stop herself, she was on top of the man. She grabbed a fist full of his collar and set another punch to his face.

"Don't you dare hurt her! Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" She shouted, releasing another punch. "If you ever do this again," another punch, "I swear to god," she punched him again, blood flying with her fist this time, "I'll murder you in your sleep!" Carmilla let out a series of punches in a white-hot rage. "You hear me? Don't you dare!" She wouldn't have stopped punching him if it weren't for the slender arms that wrapped around her and tugged her away.

"Carmilla! Carmilla!" Laura pleaded. Carmilla set a final kick to his stomach as she dragged her away. She squirmed out of Laura's arms and jumped to her feet. She was about to attack the man when Laura grabbed her arm.

"Don't. He's had enough." Laura said, in both a stern yet soft voice. Carmilla looked between Laura and her father. She wanted to murder him then- oh god did she want to. She felt an anger that needed to be resolved and the only way she could beat it down was to beat him up. But the look in Laura's eyes prevented her from doing so. The stressful situation left her in desperate need of a smoke. She yanked her arm from Laura's grasp and straightened out her shirt.

"I'm going for a smoke." She announced, looking down at the man. She kicked his leg as an after thought, and was met with a harsh gaze from Laura. She was too angry, and in too much of a craving to care. She stormed out of the home and hurriedly yanked out her cigarettes, her lighter coming next. She popped out a cigarette and placed it between her lips. Carmilla was quick to spark her lighter to life, and brought the flame to the cigarette. Finally, she sucked in and felt the toxins hit her lungs.

After a few drags, Carmilla started to calm down. She muttered a few curses to herself, her anger slowly subsiding. How dare someone like him say those things to Laura? To touch her like that? To hurt her? She took another angry drag to her cigarette, suddenly thinking of the girl inside. Carmilla sighed, and tossed her cigarette to the ground. She quickly extinguished it and, after some mental preparation, forced herself inside.

She noticed immediately the man was gone. Did she drag him somewhere? Did Carmilla kill him? Did Carmilla even care if she killed him? She shook her head. He was drunk and took a couple blows to the head- he probably passed out. Carmilla then spotted the tiny girl crouched to the floor next to the arm chair, a dustpan in her hands. Carmilla held her breath, not sure how to approach this.

She slowly took a few slow steps to the girl, making sure she knew she was there before kneeling beside her. Glass- she was cleaning up broken glass. Carmilla felt bad for what she did, and that Laura had to clean up after both her father and Carmilla. Carmilla couldn't have that.

"I'll do it." She said softly, taking the dustpan from her hands.

"No I-"

"Laura." Carmilla said sternly, gazing deeply into her eyes. The sunny brown eyes have never seemed so lifeless, so full of pain. Whatever anger she had was now gone, and instead filled with a need to nurture the girl.

"Thanks." Laura whispered. Carmilla nodded, and immediately started to clean up the glass. "Oh jesus Carmilla- your hand." _My hand?_ Carmilla looked down to said hand, and noticed her knuckles were bloodied. She immediately noticed the burning after, the pain imbedded within them. She did her best to ignore it, continuing to clean up the glass.

"Meh. It's no big deal. It doesn't hurt." Carmilla lied, trying to lessen her worry. She scooped up the last of the glass, and carefully stood up. "So where do I put this thing?" Laura pointed to a garbage can in the small kitchen.

"Um, over there..."

Carmilla moved to the object, dumping the contents. She set the dusting pan on the counter, and when she turned around Laura was standing close in front of her. She took Carmilla's wounded hand, careful not to touch the bloody knuckles.

"Christ, Carmilla." She muttered under her breath. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" It did- it hurt like hell. But for the tiny girl's sake, she'll lie.

"I'm sure." She declared. Laura shook her head.

"First aid kit! Let me get my first aid kit." Laura said, scurrying to one of the cabinets. "Hop on." Laura added, pointing to the counter top. Carmilla jumped onto the counter, her legs dangling down. 

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Carmilla said, feeling more concern for Laura than herself. Laura shook her head, and pulled out a white first aid kit with a red cross on the front.

"No. Just, banged up my head a little. I'll be fine." This only fueled her worry.

"What do you mean? Are you hurt?"

Laura placed the kit next to Carmilla and popped it open.

"No no. He just pushed my head into the wall. It hurt for a moment but I'm fine." Carmilla gently cupped Laura's chin and tilted her head to look at her, immediately wincing from using her bad hand. Laura gently grabbed her wrist, and lowered her arm.

"We need to focus on you right now." Laura said softy. She pulled out a small white package and popped it open. She gently held Carmilla's hand in hers. "This is going to sting a little." It was only until Laura dabbed Carmilla's knuckles that she realized it was an alcohol wipe. She hissed at the pain, the wipe stinging her wounds.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." She muttered.

"You have nothing to-" Pain spiked through her. "Fuck." She recollected herself. "You have nothing to apologize for." Carmilla managed to say. Laura placed the wipe down and pulled out gauze.

"Yes I do. It's my fault you're hurt." She placed a bit on the side of Carmilla's hand and held it with her thumb, then proceeded to gently wrap it around.

"No no. Don't do that. It's not your fault. It's your dad's fault for being a fucking terrible person and my anger. I hit him because he was being a shitty person. I hit him- you didn't make me do that, you didn't force your dad to be terrible. It's not your fault." Carmilla winced as she applied some pressure to keep the wrap. 

"I did this. You took on my dad because I couldn't defend myself. Cause I decided to yell back you got hurt. It's my fault. I-"

"Alright, okay. Just stop all of this before I get queazy." Carmilla said. She winced as another laid of gaze was applied, but ignored the pain in order to comfort Laura. "Cupcake." She started, not sure where to go next. "You are... Ridiculous, and headstrong and naive, and this whole entire beating up your dad gig is doomed. Okay? But unless you're going around, forcing me to punch people, forcing your dad to hurt you acting out in some ancient unspeakable evil, nothing that happened is your fault." Laura snipped off the remaining gaze, and taped it down.

"Really?" She said in a soft voice.

"Really." That was when she heard Laura sniffle, and she doesn't think she's ever heard anything more heartbreaking in her life. "Hey, hey." Carmilla reached out and slid her good hand under Laura's shirt, placing it over the scar and rubbing her thumb over it. "It's going to be okay. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe, Laura. I'm here. I'm here." Laura nodded again, seeming to relax a bit to Carmilla's relief. 

"I um," she sniffled again, "I dragged him into his bedroom, in case you were wondering." Carmilla smiled, and cupped Laura's cheeks in her hands.

"I knew it. You're stronger than you look." Laura let out a breathy chuckle. Carmilla placed a soft, kiss to Laura's forehead. "Thank you for patching me up, cupcake." Carmilla was confused by her own tenderness; she's never been like this with anyone. But even then, her need to nurture and protect Laura took over every other instinct in her body.

She stroked her thumbs across Laura's cheekbones as Laura continued to look down. Was she hiding something? Carmilla gently titled Laura's head upwards, and spotted the red fingerprints left along her jaw and cheeks from her father. 

"Just say the word and he's dead." Carmilla muttered lowly. Laura smiled sadly, eyes still on the verge of tears. "I mean it, you know." She added with a small smile, trying to make Laura feel better. 

"I have a secret weapons compartment. So I'm just gonna let that out there. But I also have a big heart." Carmilla leaned in close. "I have 2 knives." She whispered in Laura's ear. She kissed a finger print, then pulled back.

"And a kind personality." Carmilla leaned forward again, Laura now laughing. She kissed another one of the fingerprints. "Both very sharp." She murmured, and pulled back again. "And I'm known to be very forgiving." Carmilla leaned forward again. "Easy access." She murmured before pressing a kiss to another fingerprint. Laura laughed and Carmilla left a series of kisses where the red marks were before pulling back, smiling softly into Laura's eyes, which had regained their color.

"I'm genuinely afraid now." She teased, her laughter subsiding.

"Of my big heart and kind personality? Those are known to be quite terrifying." Carmilla replied with a wink, feigning innocence. Whatever pain she had was now gone upon hearing Laura's melodic laugh. As much as she hated it, she had to let Laura decide whether Carmilla can stay with her for the night or not. If it was up to Carmilla, she would without question. But it's up to Laura to make her own decisions; not Carmilla. "Are you going to be okay, creampuff?" Carmilla asked softly. Laura nodded.

"Yeah, but... Can you stay?"

Carmilla nodded this time.

"Of course."

Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's waist and buried her head into her chest. Carmilla held Laura's head in her hand, the other wrapped around her shoulders. She kissed the top of Laura's head, and rested her chin on it. Carmilla has control over herself; she always does. But when it comes to Laura, when she seems something like that... She held her tighter.

Who knew one girl could drive her so crazy?

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Lafontaine and Perry sat on her bed, cuddling and watching Cosmos as usual. There has been something on Lafontaine's mind ever since they started dating, and they needed to let it out, because they felt as though they could burst. Lafontaine pressed paused on her laptop.

"Are you not in the mood for cosmos?" Perry teased, knowing their always are. 

"Maybe later. I have something I want to say." Lafontaine replied. Their heart started to pound madly. Could they do this? Perry picked her head up from their chest and tilted her head to the side, waiting patiently for Lafontaine to continue. They took a deep breath, taking a moment to take in her beauty. How did I get so lucky? 

"So..." They started. "I know that we've only been together for like a week, but I've known this for a while. Well, not know know. I mean, now that I know for sure what it is I know that this has been going on, far before we ever started dating." Perry cocked an eyebrow, waiting patiently for them to continue.

"Anyway..." They cleared their throat. "So I like, love you or something? You know what I mean?" _Wow, great delivery Lafontaine_. They waited on edge for Perry's response. She blinked a couple times at first, seeming to comprehend what they said. They started to panic at the silence.

"Oh, I mean it's totally cool if you don't feel the same or whatever. I mean, not cool in the sense for me. Like I'll be heartbroken, but like you don't have to feel the same. I mean, I want you. I mean-"

"Lafontaine." Perry said, cutting their nervous babbling off. They were rendered speechless, waiting for the final blow. "I love you too. Or something." A wide smile reached Lafontaine's cheeks, soon on spreading to Perry's.

"Really?" They said in disbelief. Perry nodded. They laughed and pulled Perry in for a tight embrace, kissing her soon afterwards. Perry giggled as Lafontaine left a series of kisses along her cheek and jaw. They were so happy just then- like nothing could ever top this. They pulled away and took a moment to stare at her, tracing her features with their eyes. "Wow." They said, completely awestruck. "So that's pretty cool, huh?" Perry laughed, and pulled them into another kiss. 

"Dork." She muttered on their lips. They laughed and kissed her back, feeling they could explode of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	18. Dreaded Days and Fearful Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Carmilla's least favorite day of the year, but Perry sees it as an opportunity

**Carmilla**

 

The days rolled by, landing on the worst day of all. Like all of her days, Carmilla spent them thinking about Laura. Laura and her beautiful smile, her melodic laugh, her sunny brown eyes, her caring ways. But today, Carmilla was just filled with dread. Complete, absolute dread. The day she sometimes wishes never happened, never occurred, the day she wishes everyone would just forget about and move on; 

Her birthday.

The one thing that the damned school did was announcing kid's birthdays over the speakers, on the projectors, during the morning announcements- everywhere, letting everybody and their uncle know about a student's birthday. Today, Carmilla happened to be the unlucky patron. April 25th on a Wednesday.

Really, it's incredible how not invisible she was today. But, as she did every year, Carmilla fended off the attention with snarky remarks and a lot of scoffs. Especially towards the overly-confident freshman boys that dared to hit on her. Those ones she couldn't stand. Well, she also couldn't stand the jocks hitting on her either, the fake friendliness she got from absolute strangers, the unnecessary special treatment from teachers. She hated all of it. Worst of all, were the enthusiastic birthday wishes from her newfound friends, some asking why they never told her. Truth is, added with all those dreadful things, the main reason Carmilla hated her birthday were gifts.

She hated receiving them, the sentimental value attached to them, the effort put into buying them, the money spent. It made her fairly uncomfortable to think of anyone going through effort like that for Carmilla, and what was even more off putting was the sentimental values. Really, this whole entire 'birthday' thing was not her gig. 

Carmilla was walking to her next class, her backpack swung over her shoulder, ear plugs in to avoid all people when she spotted a particular girl walking her way. Carmilla smiled wide.

Yesterday, Carmilla had visited Laura in the practice room. They walked outside the school and talked for a really long time, mostly about her father.

She learned a lot, like how Laura literally drags him around every night, how bad his addiction to alcohol is, and most importantly that Laura still loves him. She doesn't understand how, but she's not going to question it. Carmilla had shared some secrets of her own about her previous pill addiction, her cigarette addiction, and even told Laura of how she writes poetry. The two bonded closer that day, their secrets safe in each other's hearts.

Carmilla pulled an earbud out of her ear and approached Laura, who's hands were gripping the straps to her backpack tightly.

"How come you didn't tell me it was your birthday?" Laura said with a squint. Carmilla shrugged, and turned off her music.

"I didn't tell anyone, cupcake." Carmilla replied coolly. "It's hard enough that I have to avoid questions about my hand- let alone birthday wishes." Carmilla said, holding up her bad hand, the gauze still wrapped tightly around it. Laura rolled her eyes.

"As if 'happy birthday' is the worst thing anyone can say."

Carmilla pretended to think about it.

"It is actually."

Laura huffed and chuckled. She gently grabbed Carmilla's bad hand, causing her heart to flutter.

"Well, come on then. We're ditching."

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow as Laura started to drag her away.

"Wow. Good girls go bad." Carmilla teased. Laura looked over her shoulder and shot her a playful glare.

"Told you I was badass."

Carmilla laughed as Laura tugged her through the halls.

 

**Perry**

 

Lafontaine and Perry sat down in their World History class, recently passing Carmilla and Laura running hand in hand. Perry somehow is falling deeper and deeper in love with Lafontaine as the days pass; faster now that they both admitted their feelings for each other. She smiled softly at Lafontaine, wondering how she got so lucky to find a love like this as she pulled out her books for class. They smiled back.

"So it's Carmilla's birthday?" Perry said, hinting towards making a plan. Lafontaine gave her a look.

"Perry. No."

But she was determined. This wasn't about Carmilla. No no; this was about making a plan. (That's what she's going to tell herself, at least.)

"Oh come on." She said. "She's never done a single thing for her birthday- ever. And, maybe we can throw a surprise party? With Laura there you know she'd be okay with it." They gave her another look.

"Perry, we both know _exactly_ how much Carmilla hates her birthday. I don't even know if Laura will fix that- that's how much she hates it." Lafontaine replied, swinging their book onto their desk. Perry gave them her best pleading look. "Oh, don't give me that look. It's too cute." Perry almost thought she was going to win, but Lafontaine continued. "Remember that one time I tried to get her a present? The bracelets? She said thanks, but if I ever tried anything like that again she'd-"

"Tear your vocal chords out and sell them on the blackmarket. I know." Perry was with Lafontaine when she gave Carmilla the present, and she'll never forget the look of absolute murder, but gratefulness in her eyes. It was an odd mix, but one only Carmilla could pull off. "But do you really think she'd react that way with _Laura_?" Judging by the look on Lafontaine's face, Perry knew she was right. Lafontaine sighed and flipped open their textbook.

"Probably not." They admitted. " _But_ , I still don't know if she can change this extreme hatred she has towards her birthday, and I don't want Laura accidentally getting hurt in the process because, you know, she's a literal ray of sunshine." Perry pulled out her notes for the class and huffed.

"Lafontaine. Do you remember I said the exact same thing about setting up Carmilla and Laura? Now look at them. Frolicking about, probably going to end up getting married. You saw them totally getting it on Saturday." They smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Getting it on? Really?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." Perry nudged them with her elbow. "What's one surprise party going to hurt? I'll tell everyone specifically _not_ to get Carmilla a gift, and I'll even bake some pastries." For the sake of a party; not for Carmilla. Lafontaine pondered over it.

"You're lucky you're cute. I'll agree to this."

Perry squealed, and looked around before quickly pecking their cheek.

She doesn't think she'll ever get tired of doing that.

 

**Laura**

 

Laura and Carmilla had snuck into one of the practice rooms, now crouched next to each other on the floor with the lights off, their backpacks pushed to the side, backs pressed against the wall. Carmilla's bad hand rested on Laura's knee, and Laura traced patterns over the gauze. Laura had been wondering about Carmilla's poetry ever since she told her she wrote it. It certainly fit her- the whole entire 'poet' thing. But she had so many questions, and she figured now is as good as ever.

"So what do you write about? In your poems?" Laura asked. Carmilla shrugged, staring down at their hands.

"Whatever's on my mind."

Laura smiled.

"That's vague."

"Am I anything but a mystery?" Carmilla teased. Laura laughed and rested her head on Carmilla's shoulder. 

"You're not as mysterious as you think. Just hard to figure out." Laura admitted. Which was 100% true, especially with the questions like 'what are we' and 'does she feel the same' running through her mind.

"Good. I like it that way."

Laura sighed.

Ever since Saturday night, Carmilla has either slept at her house or had Laura sleep at her house, nearly always by her side apart from rehearsals and a few hours of the day. She knows it's because of her father, but Laura isn't worried. She can tell whatever angry streak he had ended when he woke up battered and bruised. Lucky for Laura, he didn't remember it, so she lied and said he tripped on the front porch. He clearly didn't believe it, and she liked it that way. She liked for him to think that it could've been her to give him the bruises, that she could have that power and cruelty within her. When in reality it was her broody, totally-badass friend. 

Laura's heart squeezed at that.

 _Friend._ It didn't feel like they were friends- no. They had so much more of a connection that went far deeper than that of a platonic one- despite the fact they sometimes kiss of course. Well, yet again, friends kiss friends sometimes, right? Do they? Laura sighed.

She didn't want to be just friends with Carmilla, and it was extremely aggravating she didn't know how Carmilla felt on the matter. She hasn't told anyone anything, and Laura was seriously considering just straight up asking but her own nerves always got the best of her.

"What's caught your tongue, buttercup?" Carmilla asked, resting her cheek on top of Laura's head. _What are we?_ Laura bit back the question as best as she could.

"Just thinking about things." Laura replied with another sigh.

"What things?"

Laura smiled to herself.

"I'm keeping my own mysteriousness on this one." She replied. Laura lifted her hand from Carmilla's and slipped it under her shirt, tracing patterns on Carmilla's scar, running her fingertips along it's length. Carmilla hummed in response. That's one thing she's always liked Carmilla; she never pushed her like everyone else had. But if she did, it was in the most gentle way possible. She never pressured her. A few moments of silence followed before Carmilla spoke.

"When's your birthday?" She asked.

"My birthday?" Laura echoed. Carmilla hummed in response again. "October 17th. Why?" Carmilla shrugged.

"Curiosity."

Laura smiled.

"Speaking of; how does it feel to be 18?" Laura asked. She shrugged loosely again.

"Doesn't feel any different." Carmilla started drumming her fingers against Laura's knee. "How does it feel to be friends with a legal adult?" Laura rolled her eyes, but decided to play along.

"Dangerous." She replied sarcastically. "I have a wild side now. I'm hanging out with adults; screw you local authorities." She added, with a dull shake of her fist. Carmilla chuckled. 

"I really don't see the big deal in being a 'legal adult'." She said with lazy air quotes. "It's just a number." 

"Yeah, well, that number dictates that you can now buy your own cigarettes. Legally. And not scrounging them off from Lafontaine."

She hummed in agreement.

"Can't wait to do that."

Laura smiled.

"While we're on the topic, how's that going?" She knows that Carmilla's far from quitting, but only a smoke a day is better than what it was before. Now she just has to wait for the final test; another one of her mother and sister's arrivals. If she can make it through one of those with only a smoke a day, then she's just about ready to quit.

"The smoking?" She asked. Laura nodded. "Closer to eventually. Still down to a smoke a day." Laura smiled wide.

"That's awesome, Carm." 

"Again, I couldn't do it without you."

Somehow her smile got wider. 

They sat and talked through the rest of the ditched period until the bell rang, separating with a goodbye and a quick kiss to Carmilla's cheek. In her following classes, Laura wondered what she could get Carmilla, thinking of all the possibilities.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

After school, Lafontaine and Perry ventured to Perry's home to continue their planning. They were currently sitting cross-legged on her bed, facing each other, papers sprawled all around while Perry scribbled manically on a piece of paper. She then handed Lafontaine the paper, and they started to read through the (fifth) version of Carmilla's surprise birthday party.

 

_Carmilla's Birthday :_

 

_Who :_

_\- Laura_  
_\- Lafontaine_  
_\- Perry_  
_\- Kirsch_  
_\- JP (possibly)_  
_\- Danny_  
_\- Carmilla_  
_\- Theo_  
_(Tell Kirsch and Theo to invite some "bros", Danny to invite some sisters, everyone to invite anyone)_

_Where :_

_Lafontaine's Home_

_When :_

_Saturday, April 28th_  
_5:30 PM Eastern Standard Time_

_What To Do :_

_\- Talk Casually_  
_\- Maybe a Movie_  
_\- Drink_  
_\- Party_  
_\- Party Games_  
_\- More talking_  
_\- (I can't really be too specific b/c it's a party so w/e happens happens)_

 

Lafontaine smiled. This weekend, their parents are gone, so they were going to seize the opportunity for this party. It's going to be epic. They already have a ton of drinks, and they're sure people will bring their own. They just want this to be great for Carmilla; give her one last party before they graduate. Plus, it's her 18th birthday- that should be special. 

"Awesome." They said, handing the paper back to her. "She's gonna love it Perr." She smiled.

"I hope so. Because the fact that I can't put anymore detail into this is killing me."

Lafontaine laughed.

"I'll be sure to give her a piece of my mind if she doesn't." They grinned. They knew that Perry and Carmilla were becoming friends- sort of. They've seen them exchange a few words once or twice. Only, it wasn't forced by anyone. "So does this mean you like Carmilla now?"

"I like you."

"You love me." They teased. "But you're avoiding the question." Perry rolled her eyes.

"No." She said with a smirk. "I don't like Carmilla. I just like planning." 

"She's growing on you, isn't she?" 

"If you mean that in the sense of a plague because I have to see her more often, then yes."

They rolled their eyes. They know that's not true, but they'll let it go for now. They'll let her pretend she's only planning for the sake of planning, and that she's totally not becoming friends with Carmilla. 

They just can't wait for the day she realizes it.

 

*********

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla was on edge. It was Thursday night now, and Laura hasn't answered her texts all day. She saw her at school, but that was it. Carmilla was smoking, standing out on her home's front steps, wondering if she should drive to Laura's home and check on her. Her mind raced with a million possibilities. A million concerns, a million worries, a million scenarios where Laura could be hurt.

Carmilla checked her phone again, seeing that Laura still hasn't responded. Carmilla took another drag, trying to calm herself.

So far, things had been going smoothly. Laura had either slept at Carmilla's house, or Carmilla at Laura's house, but if they couldn't Laura texted Carmilla and let her know she was alright. Carmilla tried her best not to hover above Laura, to not invade her boundaries. But it was hard with a piece of shit like that living with her, when Carmilla can't do anything about it. She knows the only way she'd be able to report it is if he hit her with an object, or hit her with a closed fist.

God damn it. She has to go check on her.

Carmilla took one last deep drag before dropping her cigarette to the ground, extinguishing it under her heel. She'll just check up on Laura- a quick visit. If Laura wants her gone, she's gone. But she can't just sit here knowing something could've possibly happened to her, knowing that if something _did_ happen she didn't do anything to stop it.

She scurried back inside and snatched her leather jacket, slipping on her combat boots next, then grabbed her keys and hurried out the door.

The car roared to live as she turned her keys in the ignition. A million thoughts poured through her mind as she drove. What if something terrible happened? What if he hurt her? Knocked her out? What if he just took her phone away? Why would he do that?

Once scenario that ran through her mind was walking in to find Laura knocked out on the floor, bloodied and battered. She'd knock a few times, and when no one answered the door, she'd burst in, only to find that Laura was beaten and blacked out.

Another was knocking on the door, and Laura answering with a bruise. She'd ask her what's wrong, but Laura would lie and say she's okay. Carmilla would burst in anyway, and see her drunken father. Laura would have to stop Carmilla from murdering him, and Carmilla would drag Laura out of that home faster than she could comprehend it.

One scenario was bursting through to see her father beating on her, and Laura fighting back. Carmilla would shove her father off of her, and grab whatever object is nearest to beat him to a pulp with it. Laura would have to stop Carmilla, or maybe she'd join her. She would make sure Laura was okay, and would spot all the bruises and cuts he left on her body, though Carmilla would leave her father in a much, much worse beating. She'd get Laura out of that house and send the fucker to jail.

The worst one that ran through her mind was finding Laura dead, or missing. She'd arrive at the Hollis home, and when no one answered the door, she'd burst in. That's when she'd see Laura's father beating on her limp body. Carmilla would kick him off of her and beat him to a pulp, making sure to leave him nearly dead. Or maybe she'd arrive and he would be acting suspicious, saying Laura was no where to be seen. Carmilla would have no proof that he did anything, but she'd burst in anyway, search all around for her. He'd try to kill her, or keep her quiet in some way. But Carmilla would beat him nearly dead, making sure for him to pay for whatever he did to Laura.

Carmilla hadn't realized how hard she was gripping the wheel until her bad hand actually started to hurt, and her fists shook so much it almost affected her pristine driving. She took a deep breath and loosened her grip, reminding herself it's only her anxieties. She pulled into Laura's driveway, and looked down to the digital clock. 11:15 PM. 

She really shouldn't be there this late. She should get back home, and get some sleep so she was prepared for school tomorrow. Was this creepy? Was this stalkerish? She certainly didn't want to be one of those people, but what else is she to do? Carmilla has no idea if Laura is safe or not, and she certainly doesn't trust Captain Morgan in there.

Carmilla sighed, and yanked her keys out of the ignition. She paced up to the front door, and was about to knock when she decided against it. If something did happen, then she might make it worse by knocking.

Should she just sneak in? No, she can't do that. Carmilla doesn't hear any yelling, and she doesn't know if that's a good sign or not. If there's no yelling, and something did happen, then knocking on the door might ruin any chances she has of catching it in the act. Carmilla carefully turned the knob, trying to keep it as stealthy as possible, but it stopped.

Locked. Fuck.

Carmilla muttered a few curses before pulling her hand back. She ran her hand through her hair, worry and adrenaline pumping through her body now. She looked around.

If she can't go through the front door, then maybe a window... Carmilla slowly walked off the porch, careful to make sure her boots didn't sound and the floor didn't creak, and started to make her way to the back of the house.

 _This is creepy. This is so creepy why the hell am I doing this she is going to kill me and think I'm a stalker oh my god._  Even with those thoughts Carmilla couldn't stop herself.

Carmilla pressed her side against the wall and ducked down as she passed the windows to a foreign room, careful not to be seen as she stealthily made her way to Laura's windows. _This is so creepy. I'm going to get arrested_. If Laura didn't live in the middle of nowhere and actually had neighbors she's sure they'd have called the cops by now. Carmilla shook her head to herself.

 _This is creepy. Oh my god this is so creepy_. Carmilla stopped once she reached Laura's window, and froze. What now? Does she open it and hop in? It's a little bit tall; the bottom of the window being at level with her head chin. It would take a lot of strength and effort to climb in; should she just knock. _God, I am a creep._

Carmilla looked around the backyard in some weird fear that someone was watching, then tapped her fist on the window, loud enough for Laura to hear but quiet enough so it didn't echo around. Carmilla slipped her hands into her leather jacket's pockets, looking around anxiously.

What if she's too late? What if Laura is hurt? What if her father had killed her? Oh god is Laura okay? Why is- The window suddenly opened and revealed a very sleepy Laura.

"Carm?" She said in a soft voice, so soft that Carmilla's heart nearly melted. Laura looked so adorable just then, and all of Carmilla's anxieties immediately washed away. She wore an olive green tank top accompanied by short shorts, her hair slightly disheveled, face ridden with sleep. She dug the back of her hand into her eyes, adding to this cuteness. Carmilla smiled and sighed in relief.

"Hey cupcake." She muttered quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Oh, right. That. How does Carmilla put this? _I nearly broke into your home and drove here in the dead of night because I thought you were dead. Please don't call the cops._  Carmilla ran her hand through her hair.

"I, um... You didn't answer my texts all day, so I started to get worried."

Laura's eyes went wide.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I fell asleep as soon as I got home; I was exhausted."

Carmilla sighed in relief again, and chuckled lightly.

"Don't apologize, creampuff. I'm just glad you're okay."

Laura looked around again, seeming to spot the darkness. She rested her arms on the windowsill and leaned forward with a bewildered expression.

"What time is it?"

Carmilla shrugged, and slipped her hands back into her leather jacket. 

"11:30 maybe." She answered bashfully. She's _really_ not making herself look good here.

"And you came here just to make sure I was okay?"

Carmilla nodded slowly. Laura looked around again.

"Meet me at the porch."

Oh no; she's going to get chewed out. Carmilla nodded again, and Laura closed her window.

She made her way back to the front of the home, waiting to be chastised for coming here. Carmilla stepped up onto the porch and stood there awkwardly, rolling back on her heels. The light flickered on and a moment later the door swung open. Laura took a step out and shut the door behind her. Carmilla waited patiently, holding her breath as she waited to be yelled at. Instead, Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's waist and hugged her to her tiny frame tightly.

Carmilla was taken aback for a moment, surprised that she wasn't being yelled at, but instead hugged. She didn't really do hugs- it wasn't her thing. They were always awkward to her, and uncomfortable. But for Laura, she'll make an exception this one time. She loosely wrapped her arms around the girl, not sure whether to hold her tightly or stay like this. Again, she didn't do hugs.

Laura pulled away, letting her arms stay wrapped around Carmilla's waist. Carmilla looked at her with such wonder, and bewilderment. What did she hug her for? And how come she's not yelling at her?

"You didn't need to do this." Laura muttered. 

"Well, obviously because your safe." 

"No, no. I mean..." Laura shook her head. "Worry about me, or check in to see if I'm okay. You didn't need to do that." Did she really think that? "I don't deserve that kind of care." This stunned Carmilla, and suddenly the words that Laura's father had said chimed in her head.

_You don't deserve it!_

Does he always say things like that? Carmilla caressed Laura's cheek, moving her other hand to her scar, gently rubbing her thumb over it in the way she knew would comfort the girl and bring a peace to herself.

"Laura. You deserve the world." She said, staring into her sunny brown eyes. "Okay? Don't tell yourself otherwise." Laura nodded slowly, something in her eyes brightening. Carmilla wanted to convince her, show her somehow that it was true. But for now, she could only speak.

"Thank you." Laura murmured. Carmilla kissed her forehead softly, relieved that the girl was alright.

"Sorry if I, uh, seem like a creep." Carmilla said. Laura laughed and shook her head.

"You're not a creep. If you didn't know my situation, then maybe showing up to my house because I didn't text you would be creepy."

Carmilla smirked.

"Didn't you break into my room? Doesn't that make _you_ the creep?" She teased. Laura's cheeks turned a pink hue.

"Oh god. I'm the creep." Laura muttered. Carmilla snickered and pressed her forehead against Laura's.

"You're not a creep. Trust me; I would know."

"How would you know?"

Carmilla shrugged.

"I have a teenage brother."

Laura laughed. Carmilla closed her eyes for a moment, and thought of why she came here in the first place.

Control. Carmilla, normally, wouldn't think this deeply into something like not getting a reply to a text. She wouldn't ever show up at someone's house in the middle of the night. She has control over herself. But with Laura, it's like it's gone. It's as though as soon as she's near or in her thoughts, her body is on auto-pilot that's driven to the beacon that is Laura. She can't help it, and part of that scares her. But yet again, it's not like she could stop it. 

The sounds of crickets reminded her of the time, and that they did in fact have school tomorrow. She broke away, and rubbed her thumb over Laura's cheek.

"Do you need me to stay?" Carmilla asked softly. Laura shook her head. Carmilla smiled, and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." But, she still didn't want to go. She still stood there, Laura's arms raveled around her waist. 

"You say goodbye but you're not moving." 

"That's because I don't want to go anywhere." 

Laura smiled. 

"It's a school night." 

"I ditch all the time anyway."

"Carmilla." She said, her voice soft but stern all at once. Carmilla sighed, and pecked her forehead one last time before forcing herself away, instantly missing her touch. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Carmilla muttered as she pulled away. Laura nodded, and Carmilla started to walk to her car. Suddenly Laura grabbed her wrist.

"Carm?"

Carmilla looked over her shoulder. Laura was looking to the ground, her head draped.

"Yeah cupcake?"

Laura leaned back on her heels for a moment, and tucked a strand of her caramel-colored hair behind her ear.

"Um, thanks for checking in on me."

Carmilla smiled.

"Of course." Carmilla replied. After  a few moments, Laura was still holding her wrist. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Carmilla teased. Laura chuckled and released Carmilla's wrist.

"Get out of here."

Carmilla snickered, and, as much as she didn't want to, continued her journey to her car. She gave Laura one last wave before clambering inside, staying to make sure Laura made it inside okay. Once the front door shut and Laura was no longer to be seen, Carmilla pulled out of her driveway and started to drive down the empty streets.

She's going to need to update her poem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	19. Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla gets thrown a surprise party  
> Yippe Ki Yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop dee doo

**Lafontaine**

 

Somehow, keeping a bunch of frat boys calm was a lot easier than they thought it was going to be. They're surprisingly compliant. Apparently throwing a surprise birthday party is a 'total bro thing to do'. Well, having alcohol certainly helped as well, but as long as they were quiet Lafontaine wasn't going to complain.

They were currently setting up the last of the things, making sure that everyone was standing in their hiding places, ready to crouch down for when Kirsch shouts that Carmilla was here.

Everyone was in the living room, which Lafontaine was glad then to have such a large one because there was a lot of people here. They didn't even know the names of some of them even, but yet again with a high school party that's expected. Lafontaine looked around one last time, checking each person.

Kirsch stood in front of the window, peeking through the curtain. Danny stood close beside him, her phone in hand, waiting for Laura's text, his hand in her other. Lafontaine's pretty sure they're actually secretly dating, because since they announced to Carmilla that they were they kept up the facade. But by the way they recently started acting, and how close they've been getting, it seems that they may have either taken it too literally, or they're actually dating. If they are, they're certainly denying it every chance they get. 

They smiled to themself, and looked to the rest of the room.

People stood behind couches, next to tables, behind walls, all waiting for Kirsch's holler of 'Pizza or Death' to signal for everyone to drop and hide. It's a marvel that they were able to fit this many people into this room, really. Lafontaine had no doubt that as soon as Carmilla arrived, everyone would disperse around their house. They just need to get through this for one more minute then they can call this a success. The plan was simple.

 

Step One : Laura and Carmilla hang out after school  
Step Two : Laura distracts Carmilla long enough so that they can prepare; gathering people at the house, setting up the coolers full of 'beverages', arranging the refreshments, setting up music, etc.  
Step Three : Carmilla and Laura drive to Lafontaine's house, where the surprise party awaits  
Step Four : Kirsch shouts the code phrase, everyone hides  
Step Five : They walk in, and SURPRISE  
Step Six : Party

 

That's it- that's the whole plan. Though Lafontaine was surprised it went so smoothly thus far. Well, apart from Perry spazzing out a little when one of the frat boys joked about tackling Carmilla. Other than that, it's gone smoothly. Lafontaine took Perry's hand in hers and gave her a small smile, knowing that she was still a little overwhelmed with this need for everything to be perfect. Perry relaxed a little, and smiled back.

"Pizza or Death!" Kirsch shouted. Everyone immediately crouched down, hiding underneath tables, behind couches, tucked behind walls. Danny switched off the lights and crouched down with everyone. The door opened, but everyone remained quiet.

"What's with the-" Carmilla started. Laura turned the lights on and everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!"

Carmilla jumped up and had the look of a startled cat, clutching her chest and pressing against a wall. More hoots and shouts came, though Carmilla still looked like she just might murder everyone in the room. 

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla and Laura pulled into Lafontaine's driveway, though Carmilla was seriously considering just taking off again. Was that Kirsch peeping out the window? Carmilla rolled her eyes. Whatever.

"I'm seriously _not_ in the mood for another Harry Potter moviethon." Carmilla grumbled, yanking her keys out of the ignition. Laura laughed, and Carmilla couldn't help but notice that Laura seemed extra jittery today. Her laughs a little bit more bubbly, her hands fidgeting that much more, her lips twitching into wide smiles like there was a secret she knew about. 

"Oh come on, Carm. We only have a few more to go."

Carmilla sighed, and rested her head back against the seat. Perry was also super jumpy Friday, Carmilla had noticed. And Lafontaine's know-it-all grin was wider somehow, and she couldn't help but wonder what exactly everyone had planned. Maybe they were going to murder her. She shrugged. She'd actually be okay with that.

If she was being sacrificed, at least she'd be going in her leather pants and favorite moon phase tank top. 

"Please?" Laura said. Carmilla made the fatal mistake of looking into Laura's pleading sunny brown eyes, making the most adorable puppy-dog look. Carmilla grimaced at how much her heart fluttered and how quickly her will deteriorated.

"You're lucky you're cute." Carmilla grumbled. She shoved her keys into her pocket and jumped out. She didn't miss how Laura tried to jump out of the car with her buckle still on, but soon catching the culprit that kept her inside and hopped out. Carmilla arched an eyebrow.

 _Something's definitely up._ Carmilla noted to herself before shutting the car door. Carmilla and Laura regrouped in front of the car, but Carmilla stopped her before they reached Lafontaine's front door by grabbing her wrist.

"What's going on?" Carmilla asked. Laura froze for a moment, before slowly turning on her heel, a suspicious look on her face.

"Nothing's going on." Laura said with a smile. Carmilla cocked her eyebrow in disbelief. Laura slid her hand into Carmilla's. "Oh come on. It's just a couple of movies." She still didn't budge, determined to figure out why everyone was so jittery. Laura took a step closer towards Carmilla. "Please?" She said, fluttering her lashes. Carmilla squinted.

"Theres something going on." Carmilla declared. This was all too suspicious. "I swear to god if you're sacrificing me I-" Her words were swallowed by Laura's lips, bringing her free hand to cup the back of Carmilla's neck. Her mind drew blanks. They haven't kissed in a couple days, and she didn't realize just how much she missed it until this moment. Laura playfully bit into Carmilla's bottom lip.

 _Really_ missed it.

Laura pulled back, and smiled.

"Just go with it." 

"Okay." Carmilla muttered in defeat. Laura started to drag her along again. _God, I'm a nostalgic idiot._

Laura tugged her up to the front door, and, much to Carmilla's dismay, released her hand. She flashed Carmilla a wide smile, and wiggled her eyebrows. She looked to Laura in confusion. _I'm **definitely** being murdered._ Laura twisted the knob and pushed the door open. _Why are the lights off?_ Carmilla walked inside, and spotted some coolers in the dark.

"What's with the-" She didn't even get to finish her words, as the lights flickered on and a million and two faces jumped out.

"SURPRISE!"

Carmilla automatically flung herself back against the wall and clutched her chest as though she just received a blow. Carmilla lost her breath, just about ready to kill the attackers. As she spotted goofy grins, wide smiles, and familiar faces, Carmilla quickly realized exactly what the frilly hell this was;

A surprise birthday party. 

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Carmilla muttered as music came to life and everyone started to holler and hoot. Carmilla shot Laura a look, and Laura simply shrugged and smiled as if she had nothing to do with it. Carmilla pushed herself off the wall, breath coming back to her. She was about to chastise Laura when she felt a hefty arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Happy 18th birthday, kiddo!" Kirsch said. Carmilla squirmed out of his tight grasp.

"Kiddo? Aren't you a junior?" Carmilla said in disbelief. He simply laughed his innocent laugh and joined the crowd. Carmilla then spotted Chippy.

"Happy birthday!" He said. Carmilla waved him off, not liking the sudden lime light. He saluted to her before too disappearing in the crowd.

The ginger twins and the preppy one were next, wishing her happy birthdays. Lafontaine briefly explained how Perry and themselves set this up, and Laura forced Carmilla to mutter a thank you. Eventually the party kicked into life, dancing bodies filling the room as drunken hoots and words now passed, people filling up different rooms. It took Carmilla a drink or two before she relaxed a bit, the tiny girl usually attached to her hip disappearing somewhere in the crowd.

Carmilla sat on the couch in the living room, a drink in hand, watching the party, listening to the terrible techno and repetitive pop music blast. She took a sip of her drink, watching as some girl denied a frat boy. Carmilla nearly snorted when she instead started making out with a nearby girl. It was then that some girl stood in front of Carmilla, grinning down at her.

"So you're the birthday girl, huh?" She said coolly. Carmilla shrugged and took a long sip of her drink, letting it burn it's way down her throat.

"I might be." Carmilla retaliated. The girl smirked, and held out her hand.

"Dance with me?"

Carmilla shrugged. _Why not? She should have some fun_. Carmilla slid her hand into the girl's and lead her out into the dancing bodies, her drink still in her other hand. Really, Carmilla had more interest in the drink than the girl, but at least it's some pass time.

Carmilla spun her around in her hand as she took a sip of her drink, the girl's back now to her front. She wrapped her arm around her waist, holding her close as she rocked her hips side to side.

Carmilla's really not drunk enough for this, but it would take a while for her to. She was a heavy weight (really she doesn't know how with her size), so it would be many more drinks before she felt anything past this light buzz. To cure more boredom she started to kiss along her neck. She heard the girl moan, so she must be doing something right. _This would be far more interesting with Laura._ Carmilla thought to herself.

As soon as she snaked her way into her thoughts, she completely consumed them. _Speaking of, where is she?_  Lips still attached to the girl's neck, Carmilla looked around the room, not spotting the tiny girl anywhere. Would she be upset if she saw this? She's been gone for a while now... Carmilla tried to shake Laura from her head.

After Ell broke up with Carmilla, she used to drive about, long highways and different towns. Carmilla used to own a fake ID, so would slip into bars and parties wherever she found them. She used to have fun doing this type of thing; why isn't she now?

Again, Laura slipped into her thoughts. Is _Laura_ dancing with someone else? The thought sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. She hated the thought of Laura doing what Carmilla was currently doing with someone else. Was she? Carmilla tried to shake it off. Why should Carmilla care? Why should she care if Laura cares? They're just friends.

Carmilla nearly cringed at the word.

 _Friends._ That's right; they're only friends. Carmilla took a long sip of her drink.

Friends. They're only friends and nothing more. Laura doesn't have feelings for her- just friends. The word felt like venom, squeezing Carmilla's heart, leaving an aftershock of dismay. Everything felt dull. Carmilla chugged down the rest of her drink, hoping the burning would make her feel something other than this sinking feeling. It did nothing to help, only leaving the fire of it's burn.

Carmilla tossed the cup aside. Not that this was too interesting before, but Carmilla became extremely disinterested in this girl pressed against her with Laura in her mind now.

Smoothly, Carmilla passed the girl to some other girl, taking her place. She escaped the crowd, the craving for her cigarette driving her away. Carmilla made her way outside, climbing down the steps and reaching Lafontaine's porch. She stopped for a moment when she spotted Laura. She stood there, leaning against the railing, staring off into the wooded backyard. _What a great strategy, Carmilla. Get her off your mind by talking to her._

Carmilla pulled out her cigarettes and popped one in her mouth. She slid the package back into her pocket and, despite the voice in her head, walked up to the girl. She plucked her lighter from her pocket and propped her elbows up on the railing to announce her presence. It was silent between them for a moment before Carmilla sparked her lighter to life, and brought the flame to the toxins between her lips.

They stood next to each other in silence, leaning against the railing, staring off into the wooded backyard. Carmilla took a deep drag of her cigarette, waiting for Laura to say something. _Did she see that? Is that why she's out here? Is she upset about it?_ A million questions raced through Carmilla's mind. She swallowed the words she wanted to say with each drag to her cigarette.

The muffled sound of music thumping through out the home and the occasional drag to Carmilla's cigarette were the only sounds between them for a while, and Carmilla was started to grow worried. She stealthily peeked at the girl out of the corner of her eye only to see a small smile dancing on her lips, her eyes trained on the hill leading down to the forest. So, not upset. Why isn't she speaking? Carmilla hugged the cigarette between her forefinger and middle finger, letting her arms drape over the railing.

"What are you doing out here, cupcake?" Carmilla asked, giving into the silence.

"I could ask you the same thing." Laura replied. _I'm out here because I hate that we're only friends, and the thought of you prevented me from doing something I would kill to die before I met you. You've changed me_. She shrugged it off, swallowing the words with another drag. "This is your party. You should be enjoying it." She blew the smoke out into the air, letting it flow out of her lungs.

"It's my party; I can cry if I want to." Carmilla replied sarcastically. Laura let out a breathy chuckle. Carmilla smiled. Making her laugh- that's good. That means she's not upset with her. But why is she out here instead of in there? "Seriously though. What brings you out here?" Laura shrugged in response. "Cupcake." Carmilla said. Laura sighed, and Carmilla knew she won.

"I just..." She sighed again. "It's stupid. Never mind." She cocked an eyebrow, and turned to Laura. Her soft smile was still there, and she seemed like she was glowing in a way, but there was clearly something bothering her.

"If something is upsetting you then it's not stupid." Carmilla replied, taking another drag of her cigarette as worries started to take over again. Was she upset about the dancing? Did she see it? She tried to calm herself and remain disaffected with the poison invading her lungs, but it wasn't working. Well, on the inside. On the outside she looked as cool as ever.

"It's... I... I don't know. So, you know how Kirsch and Danny are a thing or whatever?" Laura was actually looking at Carmilla now, soft sunny brown eyes she's grown on. Carmilla nodded, waiting patiently for her to continue. _I forgot that Xena and pup were a thing._ She thought to herself, making a mental note to remember that.

"Well, I just... It got me thinking. I don't know, like she's moving on and I'm still single. And Lafontaine and Perry are together now, and JP told me that he met a girl, and I'm just here, you know?" Laura said. Carmilla's heart skipped a beat. Talking about dating with Laura was certainly not helping this 'friend' thing. Carmilla nodded slowly, trying to hide her thoughts. "I know, it's stupid or whatever. I just-"

"I get what you mean." Carmilla cut off, gazing into her sunny brown eyes. Laura seemed taken aback for a moment, so she decided to continue. "My only relationship was from Freshman year 'til Junior year, and _that_ was an absolute shit show. I've never really had a normal relationship or whatever, and there are all these happy couples just prancing around as some constant reminder to how single I actually am, and how I never really had someone so to speak." Carmilla said, taking a drag after. Laura nodded.

"Exactly. The only relationship I had was with Danny, and it only lasted a month, and even then it ended terribly."

Carmilla huffed out her smoke into the air, the question burning more than the burning in her lungs. _What if we dated?_ She shook it off.

"What happened?" Carmilla decided to ask instead. A shade of sorrow reached Laura's eyes, memories dancing with them.

"I, um... Well I guess I'll start from the beginning. Danny and I knew each other since we were kids; best friends since the fourth grade. And... As we started to grow up, we started to realize that we had feelings for each other. When she came out as bi, I was excited, you know? Cause then I realized I had a chance. I came out soon after, and it was just flirting back and forth for a while, and people saying we should date. So, we did. And it was great in the first two weeks, you know? Like it was meant to be. Then we, I..." Laura started to fidget with her hands.

"Well as you know I've only given but not received when it came to that whole sex thing. She was upset that I didn't let her, and when she asked why I told her it was about this scar I have. I told her that I didn't want her to see nor touch my scar, which was true. Danny said that it didn't bother her or whatever, but I still refused, and was still insecure about it. It turned into her being insecure, thinking it had something to do with her. I was a little insensitive about her insecurities, and she was about my scar. So it just ended."

Carmilla nodded, trying to kill the excitement that bubbled inside of her. _She didn't let her ex girlfriend, her best friend of many years, touch or see her scar, but she lets me? Why?_

"What happened with you and your ex?" Laura asked. _Oh no._ Carmilla took a deep drag of her cigarette, the memories of Elle pouring into her mind, the pain that came with them. For some reason, the thoughs didn't send her down the depressing spiral the memories usual pushed her down. Maybe it was because Laura was here.

Maybe for once, she'll talk about it.

Carmilla blew out the smoke, taking a moment to collect her words.

"I met Elle during that Acting Camp we went to. We became instant friends I guess, and it quickly became more. It didn't take long for us to start dating, and the first year things were fantastic. We were so blindly in love, you know? But then some time during sophomore year my pill addiction began, and it just started to go to shit. It was the only way I could deal with my depression, because my mother refused to believe I had such, and refused to get me any help. So it was like my own sanctuary. I wasn't high the times I was with Elle; I made sure to keep them separate. Then one day she was over, and she found them. It turned into a big fight between us, and Elle threatened to tell my parents. I begged her not to and promised to stop, and for a while I did. But with the pressure I was under, and the depressed state I was in, I broke that promise. It didn't take her long to find out, because at that point I was constantly downing them. She told my parents, and everything just started to fall apart." Carmilla took a deep drag of her cigarette before continuing.

"I couldn't go home without someone yelling at me, which really didn't help with my depressed state. The only place I would go is Elle's place, but I couldn't be high when I went there. Sometimes I would go sober, but other times I pretended like I wasn't high. Then one day, my father decided he had enough, and forced me into the car. That's when I... You know." Carmilla's throat tightened, tears threatened her eyes- and she knows it's not from the cigarette. That's when Laura took her hand and slipped it under her shirt, guiding it to her scar. They locked eyes for a moment, a mutual understanding that this comforted them both. It was a connection; one she couldn't describe. And with that, Carmilla continued.

"After I recovered, Elle stayed with me. Well, she did until she found out what really happened in the car. My brother had told her, and for a while she did continue to stay. But it could only last so long I guess. She dumped me, saying I was too much. That I was right when I said I was rotten, and spoiled." Carmilla clenched her jaw for a moment, and closed her eyes.

"I tried to get her back. Many months spent sending her letters, phone calls, text messages. See," Carmilla opened her eyes again, but stared at her hand as her thumb stroked over Laura's scar, unable to take the sympathetic look in Laura's eyes, "Elle's two years older than me. So when I was a Junior, she started college. So I didn't see her often near the end of our relationship anyway, so it just ended really slowly and painfully; like it was drawled out I guess." Carmilla finished with another drag to her cigarette. Laura interlaced their conjoined hands, and suddenly Carmilla didn't need the cigarette as much anymore. Carmilla sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make this about me." Carmilla muttered bashfully. Laura gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"You didn't. I made it about you. I asked." Laura replied, and again Carmilla found it's the little things like that when she's comforted the most. She dragged her gaze from the floor and to Laura's sunny brown eyes. She smiled softly, and nodded. They stayed like that for a moment or two, staring into each other's eyes, holding hands. Until Carmilla spoke.

"And you don't need to worry about the whole dating thing. You'll find someone soon enough." _I just hope it's me_. Carmilla pushed off the thoughts that threatened to taint her mind. 

"You really think so?"

Carmilla nodded.

"Mhm. I know so."

Laura smiled.

"Thanks Carm."

 _God, I really wish it were me_. Carmilla bit down on her bottom lip. Should she just ask? She felt a little bolder with the buzz from the alcohol, but was it enough to conquer her nerves?

"I have something for you." Laura said. Carmilla pushed the thoughts away and cocked an eyebrow. Laura let go of Carmilla's hand then shuffled through her pockets. "Now, I know you don't like presents, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try."

Oh no. Carmilla, as stated, absolutely despised gifts. She waited patiently for the grand reveal.

"But, I went through a lot of trouble to get this one, so you better enjoy it." Laura pulled out a pack of cigarettes, ones that Carmilla _knows_ weren't cheap either. Carmilla laughed and Laura placed the package in her hand. Carmilla examined it.

"Aren't you only 17? How'd you get these?"

Laura tucked a strand of her caramel-colored hair behind her ear.

"I may or may not have flirted with the guy running the store." Laura said. Carmilla belted out into joyous laughter, and slipped the package into her pocket. "But, uh. I also got you this." Laura then pulled out a small pocket-sized notebook with maroon leather on the outside. Carmilla gave Laura a bewildered look. "I, um... It's for you can write, wherever you are. You know, like if you think of something while your out and about, you can write it down. Figured you don't lug that journal you have."

Carmilla smiled. She was never one to like gifts, but these were so simple, yet so thoughtful. 

"And I know you hate gifts. Oh god do you hate these? I'm sorry if you don't like it. I can find something to do with it or whatever. I'm sorry, was this stupid? It was, wasn't it? Do you hate it? Oh man you probably hate it." Carmilla wondered if she should stop Laura's rambling, because it was so god damn cute. The way her hands jerked around a bit, the exasperated look, the immediate after thoughts. After a while, Carmilla decided to put it to an end.

"Cupcake." She said, Laura's words coming to an immediate halt. "I love it. Thank you." Laura sighed in relief, and nodded. Carmilla let her cigarette lounge between her lips and took the notebook, playing with it in her hands for a moment. Carmilla felt the spine of it, the crisp pages, the smooth leather. She slipped the notebook into one of her pockets and leaned on the railing. She could tell Laura was just dying to say something, so she remained quiet until the words poured from her mouth.

"Are you sure you like it? You don't have to just say that." _And there it is_. Carmilla smiled at how much she actually cared. She doesn't think she's ever met someone that cares _this_ much.

"I love it, cupcake. I mean it. It's..." Carmilla stared down at her fidgeting hands, regretting the sentiment that's going to pour out of her mouth. "It's the best gift I've ever received." She muttered bashfully. _Carmilla Karnstein; Stage 10 sap._

"You mean that?" Laura said. Carmilla nodded. _Please don't make me repeat that._ "Good."

She smiled, and looked back to Laura, who wore her usual bright smile. Carmilla was taken aback for a moment when Laura plucked the cigarette from her lips and kissed her, but like usual, she eased into it, her eyes fluttering shut and heart pounding.

She felt the nerves that sparked alive when their lips met explode, her mind floating away. She tastes better than any cigarette, feels better than any high. Carmilla found herself yearning for those soft lips when cold air hit her own. She opened her eyes to see Laura extinguishing her cigarette, crushing it under her heel.

"One day you'll be able to do this on your own." Laura said, flashing Carmilla a smile. She smiled back.

"Eventually." 

  

_It’s just another one  
Another number one _

 

Carmilla's ears perked up. _Are they playing Right There?_

 

 _I’m complex, difficult to understand_  
_I don’t know if it’s staged_  
_It’s just to make a better man_

 

 _Oh god they are._ Carmilla groaned. Both at the fact that she absolutely hated this song, because it played _everywhere_ , and that this song _isn't_ helping with the need to kill her feelings for Laura. Laura cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

She pointed to the house with her jaw.

"They're playing Right There by that 50 cent guy."

Laura listened for a moment, and seemed to hear it too.

"What? Not your thing?" Laura teased. Carmilla scoffed.

"God no. It's absolutely ridiculous, and not to mention incredibly terrible." _Also a song like this playing while I'm looking in your eyes isn't helping anything._ Carmilla thought to herself. Laura laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It's not _that_ terrible."

Carmilla huffed. 

"Are we hearing the same thing? Or are you tone deaf?" Carmilla quipped. Laura scrunched up her face in the adorable way Carmilla loved.

"You just don't like it because it's not about someone in emotional distress." She teased. A couple days ago, Carmilla showed Laura her music library, which okay, maybe a lot of them weren't conventionally 'happy', but she'd rather that than a song like this.

"That's not why." Carmilla said. Laura crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow in a challenge, waiting for her to continue. "I don't like it because it's terrible." Laura rolled her eyes. 

 

 _The ultimate seduction  
_ _More kissing and touching  
_ _Feels super natural  
_ _First chance I’m at you_

 

Carmilla bit down on her lip. This song is definitely, _definitely_ not helping with Carmilla's thoughts. At all.

 

 _Come here baby and be my baby_  
_And be my baby oh oh oh_  
_Come here baby put your hands on my body_  
_Hands on my body oh oh oh_

 

"You seem to be enjoying the song." Laura teased. _Because now all I can think about is you and me together._ Carmilla played it off with a shrug, doing her best to look as disaffected as she really wasn't. 

"I'm just trying to keep my complaints to a minimum tonight." That's a bullshit excuse- she always complains. But it's the only thing Carmilla could think of. Laura chuckled and shook her head.

"Just admit you like the song."

"And lie? Do I look like I'd be one to lie?" She said with feigned innocence. Laura rolled her eyes again. "Gee, cutie. Keep rolling your eyes like that and they're bound to get stuck that way." Carmilla teased.

 

 _Me like the way that you hold my body_  
_Me like the way that you touch my body_  
_Me like the way that you kiss my yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it_

 

At this moment, Carmilla was thankful for the improper English. Given any other day she'd despise it, but now not. It really was off putting, which right now, Carmilla really needed. Though the message of the song still remained, which Carmilla did not need. At all.

"The song isn't that bad."

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

" _Come here baby and be my baby_." She mocked the lyrics, though her heart skipped a beat at the fact she was speaking them to Laura. She decided to continue anyway. " _Come here baby and put your hands on my body. Hands on my body. Oh oh oh_." Carmilla clamped her jaw shut, seeing a wild look in Laura's eyes. The mood suddenly wasn't so teasing anymore. Laura took a step forward, making Carmilla's heart accelerate. 

 

_Right there keep it right there  
I love when you put it right there oh oh oh _

 

Carmilla bit down on her lip. What's going on? Is something going to happen? Her mind raced with possibilities, waiting impatiently to see what Laura was going to do next. She took another step forward, their bodies now inches apart.

 

 _I like the way that you keep me coming_  
_That yeah you so good you had me running_

 

This music needs to stop, she needs to stop, everything needs to stop if Carmilla's going to keep control of herself (and her sanity). Laura cupped Carmilla's chin and leaned in close, their lips barely brushing against each other.

"Too bad you taste like cigarettes." She muttered. What? Laura released Carmilla's chin and proceeded to walk in the home, leaving her heart to pound and mind to wander. She watched as Laura added an extra sway to her hips, shooting Carmilla a mischievous grin before walking inside. _Oh, you're too cruel._  

Carmilla got a hold of herself and followed suit.

 

**Perry**

 

Perry's hands rested on Lafontaine's shoulders, their hands on her hips. Everyone around them was doing not-so chaste things, but they only had eyes for each other. Really, they stuck out like a rose in a field full of daisies, but that sounds a lot more peaceful compared to what was happening around them. (Though they were completely oblivious to it).

"So this seemed to be a success." Lafontaine said with a grin. Perry smiled.

"It appears that way." She replied. Perry shrugged. "Maybe if we're lucky Carmilla and Laura will get together." Lafontaine threw their head back and laughed.

"That would take a god damn miracle. Laura's insecure and Carmilla fears rejection. It would take all of the forces of the world to get them together."

Perry laughed. 

"Yeah, I suppose so." Perry peeked over Lafontaine's shoulder to see Laura and Carmilla... Waltzing? She pointed her chin to them. "Look behind you." Lafontaine craned their neck and spotted the two. They laughed, and looked back to Perry. 

"And they still don't believe the other feels the same." They shook their head. "Unbelievable." 

"We can't say differently. We didn't even know we had feelings for each other."

"So in the end we're all oblivious idiots." 

"Basically." 

They laughed.

"Why don't you go say happy birthday to Carmilla?" 

Perry shook her head.

"And ruin their moment?" Perry watched as Laura tipped her head back and laughed. She smiled. "Let them have their little thing. Carmilla's actually enjoying her birthday; I don't want to ruin that." 

Lafontaine nodded.

"So you would if Laura wasn't there?" They asked. Perry shrugged. "She _is_ growing on you." Perry rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Perry kissed them to make sure they did exactly that. 

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla returned home later that night, smile still broad and mind still spinning. She made sure to thank the ginger twins, because she had an amazing night with Laura (though she kept that last part to herself). She knows that having a good night with Laura wasn't the original intent, but it's all she could focus on. They danced, they drank (Laura a lot more than Carmilla; who knew someone so tiny could hold so much alcohol?), they laughed. 

Carmilla kicked her combat boots off of her feet and stretched her arms above her head. It was weird to feel... This, joy? Amusement? Whatever the word may be. And it was different to have people go through the effort of doing something like that. And for Carmilla? She smiled.

Maybe having friends isn't so bad after all.

She walked into the kitchen, her steps a bit off as she was still a tiny bit tipsy. She didn't have that much to drink, if whatever was in that cup, 3 shots of vodka and 2 beers isn't that much, so she's sober enough to heat up some left over Chinese food.

Sober or not she's hungry.

Clumsily, she opened up the fridge and pulled out some egg rolls. _Egg rolls are the best_. She thought to herself. _Egg rolls rule_. She smirked. _Egg rules, am I right?_ She snickered at her own wittiness and plopped a couple on a paper plate, then shoved it into the microwave. Carmilla set it to heat for a minute, and leaned against the kitchen counter. 

 _God, why does this have to take so long? Can't I just have laser eyes and heat up my food when I want?_ She rested the back of her head against the top cabinets and closed her eyes. She drummed a beat against her thigh, that stupid song playing in her head.

"Be my baby, come be my baby. Come be my baby. Oh oh oh." Carmilla smiled to herself. She's declaring that as Laura and her's song; it's official. 

She was about ready to fall into a pit of thoughts of Laura when she heard the front door rattle. Her eyes shot open and her vision snapped to the source. That's when Will walked in; in a clearly drunken state no doubt. His eyes were jaded, movements laggard and clumsy, hair a mess. She stared at him for a moment as he struggled to yank off his converse. 

"William." She said. His eyes locked with hers. 

"Hey." He greeted, though his brain seemed to be a million miles away. He finally got off one of his shoes, now struggling with the other. 

"Why are you home so late?" She asked. It was 11:15- he should've been home when she got here.

"Why do you care?" He suddenly snapped, yanking his other shoe off in the process. 

"You can't drive." She retorted as he walked into the kitchen.

"No. I had Jason drive me home."

"From where?" 

"My asshole." 

"Will."

He snickered, and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. He took a large bite and shrugged.

"Where were you? You clearly had a night." She got a better look at him now. He wasn't sober. If all those frat boys were at Laf's house for that whatever-the-hell party, then where would he have gone? "Oh. And happy birthday biatch." The microwave dinged, but it went unnoticed. She was starting to worry now. 

"Where the hell were you?" She took a few hurried steps up to him. He swallowed his bite and tossed the apple in the air, catching it in one hand.

"Where were you?" He slurred back. Carmilla's heart started to race.

"Will, where did you go?" 

"It doesn't matter, alright?" He said, his tone now aggressive. Will turned on his heel to walk away but Carmilla snatched the back of his jacket. She heard the clank of something in his pocket. Will quickly whirled back around, forcing Carmilla to let go. "What the fuck do you want?"

"What's in your pocket?" Their voices were getting higher. 

"It doesn't matter what's in my pocket." He growled. Carmilla shoved her hand into his jacket's pocket and yanked out an empty flask of rum. Her jaw dropped.

"Will! Did you down this yourself?" 

He shrugged.

"The fuck does it matter to you?"

Carmilla's jaw dropped.

"Will! That's 35% alcohol!" She exclaimed. He snatched it back and shoved it in his pocket. "Where were you?" She repeated, more sternly this time. 

"Can't you just leave it be?"

"It's 11:15 PM, you're drunk, and you're avoiding the question. No, I can't just leave it be you dumb fuck." She snarled. Will scoffed, and turned back around. She quickly followed his steps. "Tell me where you were."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"At least promise me you didn't take any drugs."

"Alcohol's a drug."

"You know what I mean." She shot back. He made it to the staircase, steps still laggard. 

"I didn't take any. Not like you never have." 

She felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"That's in the past." She said. 

"You use that excuse a lot. The past affects the now." He stopped on the staircase for a moment, Carmilla close behind. "I think you only use that excuse because you killed dad." 

The words felt like a dagger to her heart. A slow-spreading venom stinging inside her chest and cursing the blood that flows. He continued walking, but Carmilla was caught dead in her tracks. Her head started to pound, and maybe it was the alcohol in her system or maybe she's had enough but something in her snapped.

"Why do you always say that!" She abruptly shouted. They locked eyes, his dark ones the same shade as hers. They were both surprised that she just screamed that.

"Because you did." He said curtly.

"Do you think I don't know that!" She shouted, her fists shaking by her sides. "Do you think I don't regret it everyday! Do you think I don't look at this fucking scar on my shoulder and wish I was the one dead instead of him?" Angry drunk... That's right. They're both angry drunks. She remembers now, that when they get angry while intoxicated it's bad. Usually Will's the one angry and Carmilla is sober and takes it, but now they're both drunk.

And angry.

"God! It's like you _want me_ to feel terrible! You want me to fall into that depressed state again where all I could do was down some pills! And why? Because I'm concerned about where you are? About where you're going? About what you're doing! Mother doesn't do it! I'm the one that takes care of you and this is how you treat me? And for no good reason!" She shook her head.

"I didn't want to turn the wheel!" She shouted. "I didn't want him to fucking die! I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't mean for any of it to happen!" She started storming up the stairs, flying past him. "I am done with you! I am done with being the blame." As she reached the top she whirled around. "If it wasn't for you, if it wasn't for the way this god forsaken family treats me, then maybe he would still be alive! Maybe I would be okay! But you know what, keep telling me it's my fault. Keep calling me a murderer. Go ahead. I don't fucking care anymore. I'm done."

She stormed off up the next flight of stairs and slammed the door shut to her bedroom. She'll regret that tomorrow, but right now, she's pissed, drunk, and angry and all she wants to do is sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	20. Break Time Has Never Tasted So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot fukin happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I put on the hoodie I was wearing when the fish oil incident happened  
> It still smells like fish oil  
> I hate everything

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla quickly got over her little tantrum, replacing her thoughts with ones of the girl with sunny brown eyes and caramel colored hair. It came easy, especially with the deep amore she knows she has.

She spent the days thinking of Laura, writing about her, yearning for her. She was full aware that her feelings were only increasing as time went on. They go deeper when she wasn't around Laura, but completely plummet when she actually got to spend time with her. The time apart she spends thinking of her, and when they're together she clings onto every moment.

Carmilla opened the door to Laf, Perry, and Laura's usual practice room and waltzed in. It's become ritual by now, so Carmilla didn't really need to knock or announce her presence. Laura spotted Carmilla, and smiled. She smiled back as she shut the door behind her, only getting a grunt of a greeting from Lafontaine and a quiet 'hey' from Perry. Carmilla swung her backpack off her shoulder and onto the floor, taking her usual seat next to Laura.

Carmilla hasn't seen her since the party on Saturday, so she was more excited than usual to see the tiny gay. It really didn't help that she looked so cute today; wearing turquoise skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt with sharks on them. 

"Hey." She greeted casually, scooting in next to Laura.

"Hey."

Carmilla smiled, spotting the papers sprawled about.

"What are you working on today?"

Laura sighed heavily. 

"Algebra two." She replied dully. Carmilla's eyes wandered to the paper resting on Laura's lap. There was a lot of erased numbers, eraser shavings, crossed out answers and it really looked like there was a struggle.

"Need a break?" Carmilla offered.

"Please." Laura retorted. Carmilla smiled, and they pushed themselves off the ground. "I'll be right back." She informed the happy couple. They waved her off, both of their focuses on whatever they were working on.

Carmilla held the door open for Laura before they journeyed around the halls, eventually making their way out the door and to their usual spot. Carmilla leaned back against the wall. It was silent for a beat, until Carmilla decided to speak.

"So, I stood up for myself." Carmilla said, rubbing the back of her neck. Laura cocked an eyebrow.

"Stood up for yourself how?" 

Carmilla shrugged.

"I... Well, Will said-" The words got caught in her throat. "Well he said... You know... And I finally stood up for myself." 

"The... Car thing?" Laura asked. Carmilla nodded. "In a good way or bad way?"

"Good- I think." Carmilla sighed. "I mean, I was kinda drunk so-"

"YOU WERE WHAT!" 

Carmilla jumped ten feet in the air, her voice ear-splitting.

"Ah! Jesus cupcake!" Carmilla exclaimed, clutching her chest.

"Carmilla! You told me you were sober enough to drive home!"

"Yeah well," she shrugged, "I lied." Laura placed her hand on her forehead and took a few breaths.

"You're safe. You're safe and that's all I'm going to focus on." Laura shook her head side to side before placing her hands on her hips. 

"Didn't know you had a supersonic shriek in you." Carmilla muttered, ears still ringing. She smirked slightly. "You don't need to go all ballistic when you're worried, cutie." Laura peered at Carmilla.

"You've come to my house at 11:30 at night when you were worried." Laura tapped her chin. "And you've beat my dad up." Carmilla shrugged.

"Touche."

Laura sighed and crossed her arms.

"So what happened?" 

Carmilla was next to sigh. She leaned back against the building and folded her arms.

"He said that it... It was my fault, and I said that he's a dick basically." Carmilla replied. Laura raised her eyebrows. "Okay- I didn't say exactly that, but I said that he's cruel to me when all I've done is take care of him." Laura nodded.

"So, good then?" 

Carmilla smiled.

"It's a good thing." 

Laura smiled too.

"Well, I'm glad that you stuck up for yourself- but if you ever drive drunk again so help me god I-"

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there, creampuff." Carmilla said, terrified of the look of absolute murder in her eyes.

"Just- don't do it again, okay?" 

"Why, are you gonna kill me if I die?'

"Carm." She said sternly. Carmilla sighed.

"Okay. I promise I won't do it again." She caved in. Laura smiled.

"Good."

Carmilla sighed, and eyed Laura up and down. God, she looked adorable today. Carmilla smirked. 

"So you kinda left me hanging on Saturday." She said, sliding her hands into her leather pants' pockets. Laura smiled and cross her arms.

"Left you hanging?" Laura echoed. She nodded.

"In Lafontaine's backyard. On the porch." She said, pushing off the wall. "You were gonna kiss me." Laura smirked slightly.

"I hate the way cigarettes taste." Laura retaliated. Carmilla cocked her eyebrow.

"I haven't smoked today." Carmilla replied smoothly. Laura bit her lip and chuckled, shaking her head to herself.

"You are unbelievable."

She shrugged in response. Laura looked around before taking a step forward. She finally cupped Carmilla's neck and brought their lips together, sending supernovas to explode inside Carmilla's body. She moved her hands to Laura's hips and tugged her close so their bodies were pressed together, realizing then how much she missed this. Laura giggled and clasped her arms around Carmilla's neck. She slipped her hand under Laura's shirt and placed it over her scar, rubbing her thumb over it like she always did. It meant so much more now, knowing that she doesn't let anyone else but Carmilla do this.

"You can move your hand higher, you know." Laura muttered on her lips before kissing her again. Carmilla's heart started pounding and her stomach tumbled. Move her hand higher? Does she mean... Should she? Of course she wants to, but is that what Laura wants? Will she be offended if Carmilla doesn't? Does she actually want her to, or is she just throwing that out there? Carmilla's head started to spin. It's not that Carmilla doesn't want to, because now that the topic was brought up she really, really wanted to. No, it's mostly her nerves working against her. Will Laura be upset if she doesn't? Should she do it?

With as much courage as she could muster, Carmilla decided to. She slowly started sliding her hand up, her legs feeling like they could give way and her mind spinning. A shiver ran down her spine, and she swore she was getting goosebumps. Her hand landed on Laura's breast, and she moaned. Even with her eyes closed they nearly popped out of her head. Carmilla wasn't sure what she was expecting, but certainly not _that_.

Different sensations enlivened inside Carmilla, her body going crazy as supernovas of nerves. Carmilla swore she could go crazy with everything happening, feeling Laura's breast under her hand, her lips and tongue connecting with her own, hearing the small moans Laura was making. Carmilla felt high off of endorphins, getting lost in Laura. It was so overwhelming, but in the best way possible. Carmilla didn't realize how far she had fallen into this wanton spiral until the annoying chime of Laura's cell phone rang, feeling like a big fuck you.

"Please don't answer that." Carmilla grumbled on Laura's lips, trying to fall back into the spiral. Laura hummed in response, and after a while the annoying chime finally stopped. She kissed her more hungrily than before, knowing this could've stopped if Laura had answered her phone. Just as they were getting somewhere again, the god-awful chime to her phone rang again, blasting through the air. 

"Can you ignore it again?" Carmilla pleaded, sliding her arms around her waist. Laura muttered a 'no'. Carmilla groaned as Laura unclasped her arms from Carmilla's neck. Carmilla unwillingly unraveled her arms from Laura, already missing the feeling.

"Not like we were having an intimate moment or anything." Carmilla muttered under her breath. Laura yanked her forbidden phone out of her pocket and ended the chime by answering.

"Hello?" Laura greeted. Carmilla groaned and threw her head back against the wall. Whoever that was, Carmilla swore she might actually strangle them. "Oh. Hey Laf." Lafontaine. _I am murdering Lafontaine. Say goodbye to many years of friendship._ "Oh..." A blush reached Laura's cheeks. What are they saying? "Um, tell her I'm sorry... Yeah, I'll be there... Kay... Bye." Laura slowly hung up her phone, and slid it into her pocket. Carmilla cocked her eyebrow. Laura looked extremely flustered- and not the fun kind. 

"Um, Perry sort of..." Laura fidgeted with her hands. "She walked out to get me and, yeah." Carmilla paused for a moment, the image of Perry with an absolute look of terror on her face. Carmilla broke out into laughter at the thought. She knew Perry never handled anything like that well, so she can only imagine how she handled _that_. Laura smacked her shoulder. "Carmilla it's not funny." But she said it with a chuckle, so she clearly was somewhat amused.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Carmilla said unapologetically, clutching her sides. "But I can just totally see her looking absolutely mortified like." Carmilla mocked a terrified expression, causing Laura to burst out into laughter. _God damn it, only she can have me incredibly turned on one minute, then smily and laughing the next._

"I can only imagine the squeal that came with it." Laura added. The two laughed for a minute, because the thought of the curly haired ginger walking in on this was absolutely hilarious.

"I have no shame." Carmilla said, their laughter subsiding. 

"I do!" Laura replied. Carmilla cocked her eyebrow in disbelief. "You weren't the one who had a hand up your shirt." Carmilla chuckled, and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Unfortunately." Laura rolled her eyes. Carmilla bit her lip for a moment. "Was that okay?" She asked next. Laura raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"I asked you to do that." She replied. Carmilla itched the back of her head.

"No, I mean... Did I do okay?" Despite what she leads on, Carmilla is actually quite insecure. And as embarrassing as it was, it helped to have her insecurities answered for. Laura seemed taken aback by the question, showing that, like everyone, she was shocked that Carmilla could be so doubtful of herself. To her relief, Laura nodded.

"Of course."

Carmilla let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Good, good."

Laura smiled, and took Carmilla's hand. Her thumb brushed over her knuckles, where they were still slightly bruised and busted, but more healed. 

"You don't need to worry so much, Carm." Again, Carmilla found it's the little things like that that Carmilla found great comfort in. The simple, yet meaningful words and gestures. Carmilla smiled, and nodded. "Thanks for the _break_." Carmilla let out a breathy chuckle. "I should probably be going back now, though. Before they call again." Carmilla nodded again, feeling at a loss for words. Laura turned to go into the building, but Carmilla had something else to say.

"Hey Laura." She muttered. Laura stopped.

"Yeah?" 

They locked eyes again, her sunny brown ones boring into Carmilla's.

"This... This isn't platonic, right?" 

Laura smirked slightly, and chuckled.

"Bye Carm." Laura waved her goodbye and re-entered the building. Bye Carm? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is that a yes or a no? Carmilla sighed, and banged her head back against the wall. 

God, this crush keeps getting worse and worse.

 

**Perry**

 

After seeing that little... Show, Perry was a little uncomfortable. Well, she thinks Laura was too, because everyone sat in silence. What made it worse was Perry and Lafontaine were making another plan, and Perry was sent to ask Laura if she wanted to have another hang out or something. Little did she know she'd walk in on... That. Perry shuddered at the thought. 

"So." Lafontaine said, breaking the many minutes of silence. Perry was glad they were here; if not, she _definitely_ would've lost her mind by now. She intertwined her hand into her partner's for comfort. Just thinking about what she walked into gave her the chills. "You had fun." They said. Laura picked her head out of her work and squinted at them. Perry nearly cringed. "Anyway, how would you feel about a hang out this weekend?" That definitely piqued Laura's interest.

"A hang out?" She repeated. Lafontaine hummed in response, sharing a knowing glance with Perry. "I think I'd be okay with that." Of course you are. Perry thought to herself. She looked to Lafontaine to see if they were thinking the same thing. Lafontaine wiggled their eyebrows at Perry in the cute way she loves, only confirming her suspicions. She rolled her eyes to hide her smile.

"Sounds good." They said. Just for the hell of it, Perry pecked their cheek.

Time for more planning.

 

\-----

 

It was on a Thursday that Perry walked around the school. She had forgotten her sweatshirt during gym, and left it out near the back of the school. It was around 6PM, so she was surprised when she saw someone sitting against the wall. Perry squinted. A cloud of smoke... Combat boots... Leather pants. Perry's eyes widened. Oh god; that's Carmilla.

Perry looked around nervously. It's not that Perry hated Carmilla, no. They just still weren't on the best of terms, so to speak. Sure, she's setting her up with Laura, but that doesn't mean she has to be friends with her. Just because she's good for Laura doesn't mean she's good for Perry. 

But something was different about her. It was like a cloud was hanging over her (and she's not talking about her smoke). A dismal essence, one far more than the usual. Perry pursed her lips for a moment. This wasn't Carmilla; not the one Perry is used to. Shouldn't she be spray painting the school, or doing something bad? Perry should be running right now; why is she worried? 

Carmilla's dark eyes locked with hers. Carmilla scoffed, and leaned her head back against the school.

"Gonna stare at me all day, Curly Sue?" But her words lacked their usual bite. They weren't harsh, or teasing, but exasperated. She looked exhausted; stretched to her limit. She shouldn't be concerned. Perry should just walk away. The aren't friends, but... 

With an exaggerated sigh, Perry took a few steps forward and sat down next to Carmilla, making sure to leave a good amount of space between them. She grimaced at the smell of smoke. 

"What are you doing, Perry?" Carmilla murmured, taking a long inhale of her cigarette. Perry crossed her arms and leaned back against the building. 

"You seem upset." Perry replied. Carmilla chuckled darkly, but again, it wasn't malicious, or light in any way. 

"What? You care about me now?" Carmilla scoffed. "Hilarious." Perry sighed. She doesn't care about Carmilla, and Carmilla doesn't care about her. At least, that's what Perry's going to tell herself so she doesn't hurl from the bonding. 

"I care that someone is upset. You don't have to make this personal." Perry muttered. 

"Ah, so that's what we're doing."  Carmilla said, smoking blowing out of her mouth with her words. Perry rolled her eyes.

"What's gotten you... Broody?" Perry asked. "Not that I care." She added as an after thought.

"Not that you care..." Carmilla took another long inhale of her cigarette. "Failure to my mother, my sister, my family..." Carmilla blew out smoke. 

"Ah. Feel like the family disappointment, huh?" Perry said. Carmilla eyed her strangely. "My sister is a piano prodigy, my brother's a successful lawyer, mom's a doctor and my dad works for a bank. I am the epitome of family disappointments." A small smirk cracked on Carmilla's lips. "No matter what they say, you can't let it get to you, you know? If it weren't for people like us, how would other people know they're superior? Or at least, think they're superior." Carmilla smiled, and leaned her head back against the school.

"That's... Oddly comforting." Carmilla muttered. Perry smiled, and nudged her with her elbow.

"See? You're not a disappointment after all." 

"Too close, Perry."

Perry snapped her arm back.

"Right." That was a little too personal. Perry cleared her throat. "Well, I hope that whatever's going on that it gets better." 

"Thanks." She muttered, before taking a long drag of her cigarette. God, Perry's going to hate herself for saying this one day but,

"You know if you want to talk, I... You, can always talk to me." Too close. "Or whatever." Better. Carmilla chuckled.

"You're not too bad, Shirley Temple. Not bad at all." 

Perry rolled her eyes.

"Whelp, I gotta retrieve a lost jacket, so." Perry pushed herself off the ground.

"And Perry?" Oh god please don't let there be another sentimental moment.

"Yeah?" 

"Uh, thanks... Or something."

Perry let out a breath of relief.

"Of course." She walked off with a weird feeling. Bonding- that was definitely bonding. Perry shook it off and grimaced. 

Not friends. Not friends at all.

 

*********

 

**Laura**

 

It was in the early hours of a Friday when she heard her phone buzzing, pulling Laura out of her slumber. Laura groaned, and took her phone resting on her bedside table. _1 AM. Really?_ Lazily, Laura held the phone to her ear and rubbed her eyes.

"Hello?" She answered, her voice ridden with sleep.

"Um, hey Laura." Carmilla said. Concern instantly coursed through Laura upon hearing how frantic her voice was. She was no longer tired. Carmilla never said her name, nor has she ever sounded so frantic.

"Carm?" Laura shifted herself to an upright position.

"So I hope you don't mind but I'm currently sitting on your swing. I texted earlier but you didn't answer and I just... I really need you right now."

Laura looked down at herself. Laura was currently wearing underwear and a tank top, which probably wasn't the best attire.

"Of course. I'll be out in a moment." 

"Please hurry." All of Laura's intentions of getting dressed were thrown out the window upon hearing that last bit, hearing the desperation in Carmilla's voice. Laura knew if she's pleading like that, it must be something bad.

She hung up her phone and rushed out the door, quietly sneaking her way to the porch. Laura shut the door behind her, spotting Carmilla on the swing. She rocked back and forth, her hair a mess, staring out into space. She wore a black hoodie and black shorts and combat boots, though it all seemed kind of messy, like she left in a hurry. Carmilla's hands were folded on her lap, twiddling with her thumbs. The swing gently creaked with each small sway, covering the small silence.

"Hey." Laura said softly. She still stared out into the distance with no reply. Laura carefully made her way to the swing and sat down, making sure to leave some space in between them in case she needed it. Laura thought wrong, because Carmilla flung her arms around Laura, her head buried into Laura's neck. "Whoa, hey hey. What's wrong?" Laura asked softly. She wrapped an arm around Carmilla, rubbing soothing patterns into her back.

"My mother and sister are back." She murmured. Shit. Laura brought her other hand to hold Carmilla's head, finally understanding why she was acting in such a way.

Carmilla had told Laura of how her family all blamed her for her father's death; especially when tensions run high. They blast through the roof when her mother and sister return. Her mother always tells Carmilla that she's the family disappointment, and pushes her to go into business like her. Of course Carmilla denies the offer, and fights ensue. Her mother has convinced her brother terrible untrue things of Carmilla, so when she gets into fights with her mother William is always there to defend her mother, yelling at Carmilla too. Her sister is the only one that doesn't say such things nor join the harassment, but she doesn't stop them either.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Laura asked softly. Carmilla shook her head. Laura nodded in response, and slid her hand from Carmilla's head under her shirt and to Carmilla's scar, gently tracing patterns over it. Carmilla seemed to relax a little at that, and nuzzled her head in closer. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other, Laura comforting Carmilla in every way she could without words.

It's times like these that Laura is reminded at how fragile Carmilla is, how vulnerable she can be. It shows how much Carmilla really trusts Laura, to show this side of her. And Laura was willing to do everything to show she hasn't misplaced that trust, and to be there for Carmilla when she does show this side of herself.

"Sorry." Carmilla murmured, breaking their minutes of silence.

"Dont apologize." Laura replied, doing her best to make her feel secure. "I'm always here for you Carm; no matter the hour of the day." Carmilla nodded.

"Thank you." She said, her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Of course."

Carmilla tightened her grip on Laura and scooted closer. 

"Can you... Can you tell me it again?" 

"Tell you what again?"

Carmilla rubbed her hand up and down the side of Laura's arm.

"That it's not my fault."

Laura wrapped her arm around Carmilla's waist and held her tightly.

"It's not your fault, Carm." She whispered. Carmilla let out a huff of relief, and relaxed again.

"Thank you." Carmilla murmured. Laura nodded. Carmilla scooted even closer so there was no space between them. "You're such a great person, Laura." Laura cocked her eyebrow.

"Why? Because I'm here for you? Carm that's the humane thing to do; I'm nothing special."

Carmilla shook her head.

"No, don't so that. You are... You so are." She kissed Laura's neck, shooting a wave of nerves through her. It immediately alarmed Laura. Carmilla's always hesitant whenever they do anything, or asks for permission whether silently or verbally. This wasn't Carmilla.

"You're special in so many ways." Carmilla murmured, planting another kiss. "You're special to me." Laura's heart accelerated at the words. _I'm special to her?_ She left another kiss. "To this world." Carmilla kissed her neck again. "I don't know how I got so lucky as to have met you, to have you in my life. You don't know how much you mean to me, cupcake." She planted another kiss, causing Laura's breath to hitch. "You're my world." _Her world?_ Carmilla left a series of kisses along Laura's neck, emphasizing each one.

Laura doesn't know if she means it; she's not acting herself. This wasn't Carmilla; this was someone else entirely.

Carmilla left a trail up her neck, along her jaw, and eventually meeting her lips. She caressed Laura's cheek in one hand, the other moving to her scar. Carmilla lowered Laura onto her back. Laura's hands moved to Carmilla's hips, her mind racing now and body sparking alive. She kissed Laura with such haste, and hunger. It actually worried Laura, wondering if this was some way to cope.

She couldn't finish the thought as Carmilla riled her shirt up, and started to trail kisses down her stomach. Laura gasped, her breath gone, nerves sparking to life. Carmilla payed extra attention to her scar, leaving soft, chaste kisses along it. It took her a moment to recollect her thoughts. She can't do this- Carmilla's still upset. She isn't acting herself. 

Carmilla hooked her fingers into the top of Laura's underwear, and Laura pushed back on Carmilla's shoulder. They locked eyes, Carmilla silently pleading for Laura to let her to continue. There was a different look in her dark brown eyes; like she needed this, needed to forget. This wasn't how this should happen. Laura shook her head.

"We can't, Carm. It's not right." Laura muttered. It was hard for her to recollect her words as she was still heavily affected by what was happening, but she had to. "This isn't the way to cope." Carmilla sighed, and let go. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Carmilla picked herself off the swing, and was about to walk to her car when Laura instinctively grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to go." Laura whispered. Carmilla stood there for a moment, seeming to way her options. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, her eyes raking up and down Laura's body. She would care more if she didn't feel the need to keep Carmilla here; to keep her safe. Her eyes were pleading again, begging for Laura to let her continue. As much as Laura wanted to, she couldn't. It would be taking advantage of her emotional state. Laura shook her head again, and Carmilla sighed.

"Please." Laura shook her head again. Carmilla nodded, and looked down to the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow." She withdrew her wrist, turned around on her heel and started to walk her way down the driveway. Laura watched her go for a moment, her breath still heavy and skin cold from where Carmilla's hands once were. She buried her head in her hands and sighed. 

As much as she hated to, she couldn't let that continue. Carmilla was in a vulnerable, emotional state and Laura couldn't take advantage of that. No matter how much her body aches and how much she yearned, that would be betraying her trust. She can't be thinking clearly right now, and she must be going through a lot. That wasn't Carmilla who did that; that much Laura understands. Laura feels bad for letting her go, but she can't make her stay. And maybe it was for the best that she left, because she's not sure if either of them could control themselves. 

She sighed again, and pushed herself off the swing.

Eventually, but not now.

 

*******

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla sat in the pod outside of Laura's classroom, her legs swung over, elbows resting on her knees, hands clasped and arms draped down. She needed to apologize. She had acted like an idiot during those early hours, and was an emotional wreck. Laura didn't try to take advantage of her state, but Carmilla was ready to just use Laura to forget her problems. That's not right. It's not right for her to have acted so selfish when Laura had acted so kind. Carmilla acted so foolish, and probably made her uncomfortable. Carmilla didn't even ask if she could do that; and that's even worse. Guilt consumed her like a parasite, and she had to set things right.

The bell finally rang, and soon came the sounds of scraping chairs and hurried footsteps. Students soon filled the halls, all rushing to get to their next class. Carmilla waited anxiously, her leg bobbing up and down manically. She barely planned on what to say though it had consumed her mind throughout all the hours of the day. It didn't help that her mother was home either, and that her craving for cigarettes were through the roof. She already had a cigarette this morning, and she was seriously considering breaking the one cigarette a day rule if her anxieties and stress didn't die soon.

Laura finally exited her class, too busy fumbling with her books to even look at Carmilla. Shit. What if she doesn't see her? Carmilla hadn't thought of that. But to her luck, Laura stopped and shoved the books into her bag, the swarm of students moving around her. Carmilla waited impatiently for Laura to finally spot her, but when it became too long, Carmilla hopped to her feet. She slowly approached the girl, and as she took her final step Laura finally noticed. She froze in place, her eyes filling with some unfathomable expression.

"Hey." Carmilla said uncomfortably, shoving her hands into her shorts pockets.

"Hey." Laura replied quietly. She looked around for a moment. "Do we need to take this somewhere?" Carmilla shook her head. She doesn't know if she would be able to stand being alone with Laura.

"No, no. I'll make this quick."

Laura slipped her book into her bag. By the look on her face, she knows what Carmilla is about to say. 

"This isn't something we have to talk about."

"I... Think maybe it is." Carmilla replied, rolling back on her heels. Laura waited silently, and Carmilla couldn't read the expression on her face. What does she say now? She's thought about it all day, but now that it's here she's rendered speechless. "I, um... I'm really sorry and stuff." Carmilla sighed. "I mean, not and stuff. I'm sorry I'm not good with this whole feelings thing I just." She sighed again. "I'm really, really sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly and I really should have asked before I did anything. I'm sorry." That's good, right? Thats a good apology. Or maybe not. Was that enough? "And there aren't enough words to express the guilt I've been feeling, but I hope this is enough." She still stood with an unfathomable expression.

"And it's just..." Carmilla started again. "You were so kind, and caring and I just got carried away. Not to say that it was your fault, which it completely wasn't. I'm to blame one hundred percent. I was just, there was a lot going on and you were so good about it and made me feel safe in the way you always do, and I..." Carmilla sighed.  _I have deep feelings for you that are only increasing as the days pass._  Laura slipped her other backpack strap onto her shoulder, and held them tightly.

"Carmilla?" Oh no, here it comes. She's going to say that she's too much, to never talk to her again. To leave her alone. She knew she pushed it too far- she always does. How did it get like this? How- "It's okay." What? Laura smiled, and left a gentle pat on Carmilla's arm. "I have to get to class but... Call me later, or something." Call her? Does she really for give Carmilla? Carmilla watched as Laura walked away, disappearing as she turned down a hallway. 

That went a lot better than expected.

 

**Perry**

 

Perry and Lafontaine sat in World History, passing notes to a plan. With both of them getting impatient, they decided this was the final Hollstein plan. They were going to get them to date, and that's final. With it being May now, and going through months of this, they were fed up. They clearly liked each other by now, and so they were going to go full throttle with this. Meaning, extreme truth questions and dares in Truth or Dare, intense plans of leaving them alone in a room, many, many truth bombs, and just getting them together really. Lafontaine handed Perry back the paper, creating another draft to their plan.

_Final Hollstein Plan_

_When :_

_Saturday, May 5th_  
_6:30 PM Eastern Standard Time_

_Where :_

_Lafontaine's Home_

_Who :_

_\- JP_  
_\- Kirsch_  
_\- Danny_  
_\- Perry_  
_\- Lafontaine_  
_\- Carmilla_  
_\- Laura_

_Plan :_

_\- Truth or Dare :_

_Truths:_

  * _Do you have a crush on Laura?_
  * _Do you have a crush on anyone?_
  * _Is who you like in this room?_
  * _If you had to date anyone, who would it be?_
  * _Why aren't you and Laura dating yet?_



_Dares:_

  * _Date Laura/Carmilla_
  * _Confess your feelings for Laura/Carmilla_
  * _Admit your crush_
  * _Kiss Laura_
  * _7 minutes in Heaven w/ Laura/Carmilla_



_Truth Bombs:_

  * _We all know you guys like each other_
  * _Carmilla likes Laura; it's obvious (vice versa)_
  * _Laura and Carmilla should date_
  * _Carmilla is making heart eyes at Laura (vice versa)_
  * _You guys should date_
  * _Y'all are practically dating_



_Sides:_

  * _Ditching them so they're alone_
  * _"Accidentally" spilling a drink on Laura and having Carmilla go w/ her for a change of clothing_
  * _Asking them to get things so that they're alone and we PROSPER **(Geez Perr)**_



Lafontaine and Perry shared a wicked grin, both set with determination. This was going to be great.

 

**Carmilla**

 

It was later that same night, and Carmilla sat on her windowsill, phone in hand, thumb hovering above the CALL button. She said to give her a call, right? Was she expecting one? Or did she just say that? Will she be upset if Carmilla doesn't call? Was she expecting her to call? Carmilla sighed, and forced herself to press the button. Before she could change her mind, she held her phone up to her ear. It didn't take long for Laura to pick up.

"Hello?"

Carmilla smiled a small smile, and ran her hand through her hair.

"Hey cupcake." She greeted softly.

"Oh. Hey Carm." Carmilla heard some rustling on the other end and a grunt. Her father. Carmilla clenched the phone and gritted her teeth.

"Um, did I catch you at a bad time or-"

"No, no." Laura sighed on the other end. "Just... Give me a moment." There was some more rustling, and she vaguely heard a few words be spoken from her father. Carmilla could never understand why Laura still takes care of him and shows so much kindness when he treats her terribly, but yet again she knows it's in Laura's nature to act so no matter the person. After a few more moments, Laura was back.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it." Silence hung between them for a while, Carmilla wondering what to say next. Should she just cut to the point? She was never one to avoid topics as such, or avoid confrontation. Maybe she should. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Listen, about that thing, I-"

"Carmilla. I said it's okay. You're forgiven- don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You don't have to just say, that."

"Yes. I'm positive." Laura replied, curing part of her guilt. Carmilla took another deep breath and nodded to herself.  _She forgives me- that's a start._  "If it were any other time, it would have happened." Carmilla's heart skipped a beat.

"What?" She thought out loud.

"If it were under different circumstances, it, um... It would have happened." Like...  _It it_? _Did she just say she'd have sex with me?_  Carmilla gulped nervously, her thoughts not helping with her pounding heart. "I would, I mean... You know." That- that definitely... She definitely means... Right?

"What do you mean?" Carmilla wondered, her thoughts escaping her lips.

"I would have let it continue. Like... I would, um... I would've had sex with you if the circumstances were different." Carmilla's heart jumped into her throat. She would- what? She just said it. On the phone. Wait... Did she mean in the moment? Does it still imply? Carmilla had to know.

"Would you still?" Carmilla asked. Laura paused for a moment, leaving Carmilla to listen to her pacing heart. She bobbed her leg up and down, and chewed on her bottom lip.

"Yes." Carmilla's heart nearly stopped, butterflies invading her stomach.  _She'd have sex with me- she just said so. Oh god, she just said that. Wait, do I say it now?_

"Oh." Carmilla found herself saying. "I would, um... I would too." She paused. "With you, I mean." She added as an after thought. It was silent for a moment, the words exchanged between them hanging in the air. Carmilla realized then that her breath was hitched, and she remembered how close she was, how Laura looked as she kissed down her torso, how Laura's body reacted to her kiss and her touch. She wants that, and the thought was driving her wild.

"So... That's good to know." Laura said.

"Yeah." Carmilla replied breathlessly. Upon hearing her breathless state, Carmilla recollected herself, thinking herself to be foolish with her wandering mind, and just how much the mere topic left her in such a state. "So, I'm forgiven?" Laura laughed loudly on the other end, whatever tension they had built dying down. Carmilla smiled.

"Yes, you are." She sighed out of relief and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Good, good." Carmilla leaned back against the windowsill and pulled out her poetry book, new inspiration found upon hearing the tiny girl's melodic laugh and her soft voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be hiding in a dumpster for the next 30+ years of my life goodbye


	21. So There's That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the way they can fix these gay problems is by doing the daring;  
> Going back in the closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all... Tonight's episode... 2x27..............  
> I can't  
> There's so much  
> I just  
> That kiss doe  
> Fuk

**Carmilla**

 

As Saturday rolled around, the conversation still played in her mind.

 _I would've had sex with you if the circumstances were different._  
_Would you still?_  
_Yes._

She always left her mind reeling, but now especially. Now more than it ever has. It wasn't helping that she was currently attending a small gathering with her friends and the tiny girl that has been on her mind constant. Laura has yet to arrive, but with the way Lafontaine and Perry were grinning, she wonders if it's best that Laura never does. The two definitely have something going on; that's for sure. 

Yet again, they always have something (probably malice) going on, and what makes it worse is that they communicate through eyebrow wiggles and evil grins; theres no way to know what exactly they have in mind. But, since that little fiasco for a birthday party, and Perry's kind words on Thursday, Carmilla's slowly starting to learn to anticipate them. They didn't murder her after all; it's the least she can do.

When Carmilla heard two sets of footsteps walk down the stairs, her heart skipped a beat. She was laying down on her usual couch, sporting her usual leather pants, and a black t shirt. Carmilla's heart started racing when Laura appeared on the steps, JP following close behind her. 

"I'm just saying you would definitely be the last one on earth if you survived a zombie apocalypse." JP said as they hit the last step. "No one would expect it because you're so tiny-"

"Hey! I'm not that short." Laura replied. Adorable.

"You're like 4 feet tall." JP retorted. She shot him a look. " _Anyway_ , you would be the surprising badass leader that everyone looks up to and you like guide everyone." 

"Zombie apocalypse? I want in on this conversation!" Lafontaine exclaimed. Carmilla couldn't even focus on the conversation that went down after that when she locked eyes with Laura. An automatic smile appeared on their faces, and Laura made her way over to the couch. Unlike how she usually does, instead of refusing to move Carmilla sat up and crossed her legs, leaving room for Laura. Laura bowed her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and plopped down.

"Hey cutie." Carmilla greeted, her heart racing and mind wandering. _I would've had sex with you if the circumstances were different._ Carmilla folded her hands on her crossed legs.

"Hey there." Laura replied, a wide smile on her face. _Would you still? Yes._

"Oh look the happy couple is reunited." JP teased. Carmilla's eyebrows shot was to her hairline. Couple?

"Oh we're not-" Carmilla tried to say.

"Awe that's adorable. I'm happy for you guys." Lafontaine added. _What?_ Carmilla looked around the room.

"Does everyone think we're-" Again, she couldn't finish her words as another one spoke.

"You guys are together?" Kirsch exclaimed excitedly, wiggling his eyebrows. 

"We-" Laura tried to reply.

"You're dating?" Danny added, her jaw dropping. Laura and Carmilla exchanged a confused look. Were the lackwits doing this on purpose to Laura and Carmilla? 

"What? No we're not-" Carmilla tried to fit in.

"Bro you guys make the perfect couple!" Kirsch exclaimed. _Perfect couple? Would we be?_ Carmilla's heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Perry asked excitedly. 

"Hold on hold on. I think you guys-" Again, Carmilla was cut off.

"When'd you get together?" Danny asked.

"How long?" Kirsch added.

"How'd you get together?" Perry inquired.

"How-" Chippy tried, but Carmilla easily over powered his voice.

"Hold on." Carmilla said sternly. "Guys- we're not together." The group exchanged wicked grins and eyebrow wiggles. 

"You're not?" JP said, bewildered. 

"No?" Laura said. Carmilla and Laura exchanged yet another confused look. Is that what everyone thought?

"Oh." JP said, plopping down on a floor chair. "You should." Carmilla felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"Yeah, you guys are practically dating already." Perry contributed. Carmilla drummed her fingers over her pocket. She came here to escape stress from her mother; not be put under _more_ stress. Of course she wants to date Laura, but she doesn't know if Laura wants to date her. Does she just out right say no? Or would Laura be upset by that? She doesn't want to say no in case Laura would want to date her, but if she doesn't want to and Carmilla doesn't say no will Laura be freaked out? Besides, Carmilla asked if this was platonic and Laura walked off... Was it because she was nervous too? Carmilla gazed to Laura as she started to speak.

"Well, we're not. So..." Laura said. Well, now it's just outright uncomfortable. _I should just escape this by smoking_. Once the thought has entered her mind it completely consumed her thoughts. She drummed her fingers against her pocket, wondering if a small smoke break would bother everyone. Laura and Carmilla locked eyes again. Laura passed Carmilla a small smile, and suddenly she didn't need the toxins invading her lungs. Carmilla smiled back.

"Oh look at that. Y'all are making heart eyes at each other." Lafontaine teased. Carmilla flipped them off. They laughed, and after a while, the topic was dropped much to her relief. Carmilla has only been here for 10 minutes and it's already hectic. How will Carmilla survive several more hours?

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Lafontaine leaned back and as close to Perry as discreetly as they could. The rest were continuing that talk of the zombie apocalypse, so Lafontaine was taking the opportunity to discuss the plan with Perry.

"So what do we do now?" They muttered. Perry scooted a bit closer to Lafontaine and shrugged.

"Think it's time to open the mailbox?"

Lafontaine pondered over it for a moment.

"Soon. But when we do, let's start off easy. We both saw how terrible our first little plan went. They both had looks of pure terror."

Perry hummed in agreement.

"Yeah we pushed a little too hard." Perry sighed. Lafontaine immediately noticed then that she was stressing out a bit. That won't do- Lafontaine has to fix this. They laced their hand with Perry's.

"Hey." Lafontaine said. Perry seemed taken aback.

"Hey?"

"I love you."

Perry broke out into a wide smile.

"I love you too."

Lafontaine smiled, and kissed the back of her hand.

"Good. Because if not, this would be pretty awkward." Lafontaine teased. Perry giggled her adorable giggle. She played with Lafontaine's fingertips with her free hand.

"We're such good friends for doing this." Perry said. Lafontaine laughed.

"Of course we are." They grinned. "We're amazing friends- because this is a major Lafonpain in my ass." Perry clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle the boisterous laugh that threatened to echo. If there's one thing that Lafontaine loved with every fiber in their being, it was making Perry laugh like that. "It takes a lot of Lafonbrains to execute." Perry did her best to hide her laughter, which only made Lafontaine want to continue. "But it can't be dull; we don't want it to be Lafonplain." Perry smacked their arm for them to stop, her laughter now free and filling the room. This earned the attention of the room, and like everything that comes into Lafontaine's life, she took the lemons life gave her and made lemonade.

"We should play truth or dare." They said, using the attention they now had to their advantage. 

"Sure sure. But why is Perry in hysterics?" Carmilla said.

"Because," Perry said, wiping a tear from her eye, "Lafonlame and their stupid puns." The whole room filled with laughter now.

 

**Laura**

 

They were well into the game now, and it was going relatively smooth. Laura was currently laying down on the couch with Carmilla. Someone dared them to hug or something and somehow that turned into Laura laying on top of Carmilla, both girls too 'lazy' to move. And by that, Laura means, she didn't really want to let go of Carmilla. Carmilla's arms were wrapped tightly around Laura's waist, her hand occasionally rubbing patterns into Laura's back. Laura's head rested on Carmilla's chest, listening to the pacifying rhythm of her heartbeat.

"Carmilla." Lafontaine said. "Truth or Dare." Carmilla hummed, and Laura felt the vibrations of her voice. 

"Truth." Carmilla replied. Lafontaine and Perry exchanged a glance, communicating silently. 

"Okay. Who do you have a crush on?" Lafontaine said with a know-it-all grin. Laura heard Carmilla's heart start to accelerate. Laura actually wanted to know this too, if she was lucky enough for it to be her.

"I don't see why you lackwits need this information." Carmilla snapped back. Lafontaine simply laughed and shrugged.

"That's the name of the game."

Carmilla huffed, her heart starting to calm.

"Fine then. I'm going with dare." Carmilla said. Laura felt a little disappointed by that, but yet again Carmilla was never one to show her feelings and vulnerability to a crowd. But still... Why would she avoid the question? She could've just said she didn't have a crush on anyone. Laura started playing with Carmilla's sleeve, twisting and turning the fabric.

"A dare you say?" Lafontaine replied menacing tone. They crossed their arms, their grin somehow getting wider. "Okay. 7 minutes in heaven with Laura." Laura's heart jumped in her throat, and she heard Carmilla's heart start to pound. 

"What?" Carmilla said in the quietest and softest form Laura has ever heard her speak. 

"Yup." They pointed to the closet in the conjoined room. "Go on." Laura's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She could feel her own heart pound, butterflies invading her stomach. 

"Um..." Carmilla's heart was thrashing now at an uneven rhythm. "Would you be okay with that?" Carmilla asked. Laura nodded slowly.

"Okay." She muttered bashfully. They were both completely still for a moment, both of their hearts banging in their chests. _I would too. With you, I mean_. The words chimed in her head. Laura lifted herself off of the couch with weak arms and a wobbly stance. This shouldn't be a big deal, it really shouldn't. They don't even have to do anything while they're in there, but with what they said to each other on the phone hanging over their heads it was different. Not that Laura would right now anyway- not in a closet. But it's different when they both know that they would.

Laura was first to head over to the closet, nervously walking in. Carmilla soon followed the journey, and with a bit of hesitation, she walked in too. Carmilla shut the closet door behind her, darkening the room. The closet was extremely small, making it so that Carmilla and Laura were only a few inches apart. Laura realized then that both of their breaths were hitched. _I would too. With you, I mean_. Laura was thankful that it was pitch black in here, because she's sure her cheeks were redder than the devil.

"So." Carmilla said breathlessly. Laura could barely see her in the dark; only her shadowed brown eyes and the outlines of her features. Laura chewed on her bottom lip. Should they do something? Is something going to happen? But yet again, this might be a good time to just talk. Carmilla still left that question unanswered.

"So now that you're saved from the embarrassment of a crowd," Laura rolled back on her heels, "would you say who you have a crush on?" Laura said hopefully. She started to play with the collar of Carmilla's shirt, fiddling with the fabric.

"It's a secret." Carmilla replied. Laura chewed on her bottom lip again. She was determined to figure this out. She was tired of just sitting, and wondering, and thinking. But, that's a start. That means there is one she's having, now all she needs to do is figure out who.

"Would you give me a hint?" She said.

"Nope."

Laura pouted in defeat. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the door.

"You're no fun." Laura fussed. Carmilla laughed and shrugged.

"I think you're forgetting the whole entire 'air of mystery' thing."

Laura rolled her eyes, but she was still determined.

"Is it someone we know?" Laura inquired. Carmilla sighed.

"Yeah." Carmilla retorted. Laura smiled wide. Good- she's on the right track.

"Is it someone in this house?" Laura chewed on her bottom lip. If she answered this, it's like a guarantee she likes her, right? Because Danny is (probably, she thinks) with Kirsch, and Perry is with Lafontaine.

"Yes."

Laura's heart leapt into her throat. But does that mean... Unless she's not gay. Unless she actually has a crush on someone else- or JP. Oh god; that's why Carmilla's been hanging out with her. She likes JP. Oh no. Oh no no no. Should Laura just ask?

"Um, and you're gay, right?"

Carmilla laughed loudly as though it was the most absurd thing she's ever heard. Is she laughing because she's completely gay? Or because she's not.

"Yes. I am. One hundred percent."

Laura's heart started to pace. Does that mean... It's like a guarantee, right? Unless it's actually Danny or Perry. It would make sense, right? She wouldn't like Laura- no no. Laura's too undeserving of someone like Carmilla.

"So, either Danny or Perry or..." 

"You."

Laura's eyes widened for a moment. _Is she saying that it's me? Was that a declaration? Or was she just finishing my statement?_ Laura's mind raced, butterflies storming her stomach in a cloud, fluttering in a panic.

"Or me." Laura said for her own sanity. Carmilla nodded slowly. A blush reached Laura's cheeks. "Um, what color is her hair?" Laura chewed on her bottom lip as Carmilla stayed silent for a moment, the seconds seeming to pass by agonizingly slow. She hoped with every fiber of her being that she didn't say 'red' or 'ginger' or anything relative to the forbidden color. This was it; the final moment. The next words that passed Carmilla's lips would determine it, and god Laura was hoping oh so much that it could be her.

"Dirty blonde." Dirty blonde? Laura would _not_ describe her hair color that way. It's more of a bronze, or a- _WAIT A SECOND_. Laura's jaw unhinged, her eyes wide. _DID SHE JUST_... Laura screamed internally, her mind spinning with a million thoughts per second. Does she say it back? Of course Laura likes her back. Carmilla just said it- well, sort of said it. But did she really mean Laura?

"Cool cool." Laura managed to say. _Cool cool? COOL COOL?_ If Laura wasn't a bundle of nerves could she say something, but she found herself at a loss for words, as though they were pulled out of her and stacked somewhere far away.

"So... Theres that." Carmilla muttered, a faint sound of hurt tainting her tone. Is she upset by Laura's words? She never said she didn't feel the same, but she never said she did either? Does she just blurt it out? Carmilla never asked. Would it be bad if she just blurted it out? The words danced on the tip of Laura's tongue, begging to be free. But what does she say? _I like you too?_ What if it turns out Carmilla was talking about someone else entirely?

"You know people usually kiss during these things." Carmilla said, her cockiness back. Is she doing that to cover up her feelings? Laura knows she does that sometimes, but is she hurt?

"Yeah..." Laura murmured. "We should probably do that." _Laura- Laura no! Laura ask her if it's you! Don't-_ Her thoughts died when Carmilla placed her hands on Laura's hips and kissed her. Laura's arms automatically clasped around Carmilla's shoulders. She noticed then how desperately Carmilla was kissing her, how tightly she was holding her hips. What is that? Suddenly she was backed up into a wall, Carmilla's hips holding her in place. _Whoa_.

Laura cupped the back of Carmilla's neck, the other dropping to her shoulder. This was so different then. Carmilla's lips felt so hungry, her movements frenzied. Was something wrong? Does she actually not like Laura, but is panicked about admitting that she likes someone, so she's acting this way? Was this her being panicked, or angry? Carmilla doesn't kiss like this; she's always soft no matter the pace. Laura gently pushed on Carmilla's shoulder, causing their lips to separate.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked breathlessly.

"Nothing." Carmilla replied curtly, and immediately went back to kissing Laura. She pushed back again.

"Something's wrong." Laura insisted. Carmilla lurched forward again, her lips meeting Laura's in a hungry fashion. Laura pulled back again, though each time it was getting harder with the way Carmilla was kissing her. Carmilla sighed, and pulled away, crossing her arms. "What's wrong?" Laura repeated. Carmilla shrugged.

"We're not kissing." She replied dully. 

"We can." Laura said, and with that Carmilla waisted no time in grabbing her hips again and attaching her lips to Laura's. Laura pushed her back. "Once you tell me what's wrong." Carmilla chewed on her bottom lip, and Laura has never seen her look so unsure. There was worry in her eyes, or maybe it was distress. 

"Why don't you feel the same?" Carmilla murmured. Laura cocked an eyebrow.

"Feel the same how?" Laura replied. Carmilla brought her hand under Laura's shirt, gently rubbing her thumb over Laura's scar. Carmilla chewed on her bottom lip again.

"You know what I mean."

"I really don't." Laura tried to search for answers in Carmilla's eyes, and Carmilla did the same.

"I... Have feelings for you. As in..." Carmilla gulped. "That dirty blonde? She's you." Laura's heart skipped a beat. _She really does? Have feelings for me?_ Laura opened her mouth to speak, but there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Yo! 7 minutes is up!" Lafontaine called. Say it- say it back! A voice screamed in Laura's head. She has to do it- now. Before they head out. Carmilla pulled her hands from Laura's hips. Before they can't be alone. Carmilla's hand grasped the doorknob. Do it now!

"Me too." Laura muttered as Carmilla swung the door open. Carmilla froze for a moment, and looked over her shoulder, as if to check if she heard Laura properly. Something flickered inside her dark brown eyes, comprehending what Laura said.

"Wow. The tension." Lafontaine said, snapping both of their attentions back to them. 

"We were just locked in a closet for 7 minutes." Carmilla said. "Of course there's tension." She moved past Lafontaine, and Lafontaine gave Laura a look. _She has feelings for me._ Laura thought in her head. _She heard me, right? She had to._

"Come on, Romeo." Lafontaine said, gesturing her out. Whatever daze she was in she snapped out of it, leaving the closet.

What now?

 

**Perry**

 

Perry and Laura stood a bit away from the crowd. Laura had dragged Perry away, saying she needed to ask her about something. Of course Perry was wondering what the hell happened in that closet, because Lafontaine said they heard talking- and that is definitely not the purpose of _that_. She wondered if things went as planned or not as Laura stood before her, looking around for a moment before speaking.

"I think Carmilla said she has feelings for me." Laura murmured. Perry's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Finally!" She squealed, but then furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean by you think?" Laura chewed on her bottom lip again. _Oh please tell me things went smoothly._ Perry thought to herself.

"Well, to quite she said that the person she has a crush on was here, in this house, and has dirty blonde hair." Laura said. "Then she said that the dirty blonde was me... So..." Perry smiled wide and did her best to contained her squeal.

"That means she likes you!" Perry exclaimed. Finally, all of her hard work was getting somewhere! She had to tell Lafontaine, she had to- why does Laura look like a kicked puppy? Perry sighed. Ohhhh no. "Did you say it back?" Laura shrugged.

"I said me too, but I don't think she heard me."

Perry spotted Carmilla snaking out to the backyard, and sighed again. These two are so much work... Perry grabbed Laura by the shoulders and turned her around.

"She just went outside. Go admit your feelings and be happy together!" Perry exclaimed, giving her an encouraging push. Perry sighed and rubbed her face into her hands as Laura slowly made her way outside. _I'm such a good friend_. Suddenly hands grabbed her forearms and pried them off of her face. She smiled wide when she saw Lafontaine standing there with a grin.

"Hey you." They greeted. "Everything okay?" Perry nodded.

"They're a piece of work, but Carmilla finally admitted her feelings for Laura. I just sent Laura outside to do the same." Perry exclaimed briefly. Their grin got wider.

"Success!" They moved to the fridge and pulled out a grape soda can. "You want one?" Perry shook her head. If anything, she needs something healthy. Lafontaine shrugged and moved back next to Perry. They wrapped their arm around her waist as they stared out the picture window, watching as Laura and Carmilla interacted. "Remember when we were like that?" They said, taking a sip of their soda. Perry chuckled lightly.

"Yeah." She swung her arm over Lafontaine's shoulders. "If only we had someone like us to set us up." Lafontaine was next to chuckle.

"I know right? Would've saved us a couple years." Perry hummed in agreement. Laura started laughing, Carmilla holding a small smirk. "We're honestly such great friends for doing this." They murmured.

"The best. This is so much work." Perry replied. 

"Yeah, but in the end it's worth it. I mean, we set our friends up, and we got together. It's perfect. You're perfect."

Perry blushed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Dork."

Lafontaine laughed.

"Yeah yeah. Let's stop watching the show and let them have their moment."

 

**Carmilla**

            

It only took an hour before the craving of a cigarette was starting to take over. Everyone was currently standing around Lafontaine's kitchen, talking and waiting for the food they ordered to be delivered. A million thoughts and questions ran through Carmilla's mind, all only increasing her craving. Laura said 'me too', right? Carmilla wasn't sure if she heard Laura correctly, or if Laura understood what she meant. She has to. Carmilla basically told her from the 'dirty blonde' confession, and then straight up told her. Unless Laura took that as feelings of hatred. Carmilla sighed. No, Laura didn't say 'me too'. Laura doesn't feel the same for Carmilla; she never has.

Someone as great as her would never fall for someone as rotten as Carmilla.

Carmilla stealthily escaped the crowd, slipping out the backdoor and onto the porch. Carmilla nearly cringed at her own words, and how absolutely foolish she was being. She fished out the package of cigarettes and her lighter. It didn't help that there were so many memories held on this porch with Laura, like that first time she came to that stupid gathering. Laura sat on the railing next to her, cupped her chin and kissed her cheek. 

The cigarettes seemed to be working against her as she hurriedly tried to fish them out of her pocket, but they finally obliged. Her lighter came next, putting up less of a struggle. She popped a cigarette in her mouth, slipping her package back into her leather pants' pocket. She cupped her hand, the other working manically to spark the lighter to life.

She remembered the second time they were out here, and the words that chimed in her head then. _If I kissed you, would you be freaked out?_ She wanted to say no, but instead went inside.

"Come on." Carmilla grumbled, her lighter refusing to spark alive. She thought of the third time they were here, only they were inside. She remembered that first kiss they had, how much she was shaking, how light she felt. Carmilla then thought of that first sleepover, how Laura and Carmilla sat in the field. She showed her the scar, and let her touch it. Something Carmilla now knows she'd never let anyone else do.

Carmilla thought of their first interaction, the first time they met, they spoke. Outside the school building, smoking that cigarette. Back when she needed several to get through the day, back when she hated the world, when she wouldn't dare to do the things she's done. When she didn't have an anchor. Back when she wasn't so confused, but so happy. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her voice. Laura.

Fed up with the Bic lighter, the memories, with everything, in one moment of frustration, Carmilla swung her arm back and threw it as far as she could, watching as it soared through the backyard and disappeared into the woods. She muttered a few curses and ran a hand through her hair. Carmilla turned around to see Laura standing by the door, a worried expression on her face. _Oh great_. Carmilla mentally cursed to herself.

"Need a light?" Laura said, taking careful steps forward.

"Please." Carmilla said, the cigarette still resting between her lips. Laura fished out the lighter Carmilla gave her all those weeks ago. She slowed to a stop in front of Carmilla, her eyes trained on the cigarette. She expertly flicked the lighter to life with her thumb, and brought the flame to the cigarette. Carmilla turned around and took a deep drag in, hugging the cigarette between her forefinger and middle finger, waiting till her lungs no longer had capacity before she pulled the cigarette from her mouth. She held on for a moment, letting the toxins stay, burning her lungs, before she blew out. Carmilla instantly started to calm down, and rested her elbows on the railing, her arm draping down.

"Thank you." Carmilla murmured before taking another much-needed drag. Laura moved in next to her, resting her forearms on the railing and crossing them.

"No problem." She replied. _I... Have feelings for you. That dirty blonde? She's you._  Carmilla felt suffocated by her words, and deepened her drag as though it was more important than air. It was silent for a minute, the only sound being the drags that Carmilla took. She started to calm down soon enough, the cigarette and setting sun helping with this calm. There was a deep yellow glow to the atmosphere around them, the trees gently swaying, the temperature warm, but not too warm. The sky around the sun being a hot orange, fading into a light blue, the light reflecting off the clouds.

"I have feelings for you too." Laura suddenly muttered, breaking the heavy silence that hung between them. Carmilla was taken aback by this. _She what? What did she just say?_ _She feels the same?_ Though she was excited, she was also very much confused.

"What the fuck?" Carmilla thought out loud. Laura's eyes widened.

"What?"

Carmilla was still stunned, her words failing her for a moment.

"What the- why? I mean, I have feelings for you too and all, but why would you ever have them for me? What the fuck?" Carmilla said, her words and thoughts jumbling together. Laura started laughing, and Carmilla couldn't help but smirk herself, though she was still very confused.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Laura replied, a broad smile playing on her lips. Carmilla took a long drag of her cigarette, finally locking gazes with Laura, her sunny brown eyes glowing in the setting sun.

"That's stupid of you." Carmilla muttered, blowing her smoke into the air. Laura laughed her melodic laugh again, but it was soon followed by another silence between them. Carmilla took a drag to her cigarette, though it was starting to become more and more disinteresting with the confession between them. She huffed out the toxins, wondering what she should say.

"So... There's that." Carmilla muttered, resting the cigarette between her lips so she could clasp her hands together, leaning an elbow on the railing, her body turned towards Laura.

"Yup." Laura replied, her smile still wide. They were silent again, staying in some sort of high. She feels the same. Carmilla couldn't believe it, she was confused as to why a ray of sunshine like her would ever fall for someone so rotten, but she was happy.

Wait. She paused. What now? Should Carmilla ask her out? Does she even _want_ to date? She recalled the conversation they had the last time they were out here on her birthday, how Laura was lamenting about being single. _But does she want to date me?_ Carmilla wondered to herself.

"So... Just to clarify, we both have feelings for each other?" Carmilla said. Laura laughed and nodded, her fingers drumming against her arms. "Cool cool." Carmilla said. Oh no- now she's got her saying it. But Carmilla was at a loss of words again, not sure what to say next. Does she ask her out? Does she just wait for Laura to ask her out? Does Laura even want to date her? I mean Carmilla wouldn't date herself if she was anyone else; she can hardly believe that Laura has feelings for her. She took a drag of her cigarette to fill the silence, though she really wasn't interested in it anymore.

She blew the smoke into the air, and smiled at Laura, who was still beaming at Carmilla. _She feels the same._ It was then that Laura plucked the cigarette from between Carmilla's lips, and kissed her. It was hard to keep it going with their wide smiles, but that didn't matter to Carmilla. What mattered were the words exchanged between them. When Laura pulled back, Carmilla's eyes stayed close, the sensation of her kiss lingering on her lips. Carmilla opened her eyes, and she saw Laura still beaming at her. She felt as though she could explode from her excitement, the way her heart raced, her body energized and mind spinning.

"Yo!" Kirsch suddenly called out. "Food's here!" Carmilla watched intently as Laura walked into the house, leaving her with a wide smile. 

She has to ask her out- this is torture.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	22. Wifey Material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's sick; Carmilla has a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U know ur life has taken an unexpected turn when u google: "How many pickles are too many pickles?" At 5 AM on a Wednesday
> 
> (Is there a limit tho bc I accidentally ate like 5 or 6... Or maybe a whole jar. Or maybe 2 jars idk it got out of hand real quick)

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla really regretted what she was about to do. Every single fiber of her being told her not to, told her to save her dignity while she still could and just book it. However, with Laura in mind, it conquered all. If there was a different way that was somehow better, she would totally do it. But, this proved to be the best option. This is what she did in the beginning; this is what she'll have to do for the final stretch.

She stopped in front of the practice room door she's visited so many times. Laura has been sick these past couple days, and Carmilla convinced her to take today off, and just stay home. Then, that lead to her plan; asking Lafontaine for help. As much as she hated to, they were the ones that set up that first party for her. They've been there since the beginning, and they're the only ones that are smart enough to help her. It may not have been as big of a deal if Perry wasn't involved, but she knew if she just asked Lafontaine for help, Perry would get dragged into it anyhow, so might as well just ask them at first.

With as much willpower as she could muster, Carmilla wrapped her hand around the doorknob, and with a twist, she pushed it open. Lafontaine and Perry seemed shocked for a moment, clearly not expecting Carmilla.

"Oh. Laura isn't here-" Perry started.

"I know." Carmilla cut off. Awkwardly, she took a step in and closed the door behind her. She considered running back, saving her dignity while she still had some. But once more, Laura motivated her again, reminding her why she was here. "I need your guys' help." She murmured bashfully. Lafontaine's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Did Carmilla Karnstein just ask for help?" Lafontaine said in disbelief. Carmilla rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Don't make a big deal out of it." She grumbled. "Look, I... I want to ask Laura out, but I don't know how. Can you guys, I don't know, help or something? I just figured that, Perry's a wedding planner or whatever, so you would help. And that Laf is like a mad scientist, so you could contribute or whatever. Just," she sighed, "help me?" Straight to the point exactly as she rehearsed. She just has to do this head on. Perry and Lafontaine shared wicked grins. _Annnd I regret this immediately._

"Of course, Carmilla." Perry said with too much enthusiasm for her liking. 

"Anything for a friend." Lafontaine added. Carmilla nodded, and leaned back against the door.

"Cool. And thanks, or something." She said nonchalantly. Perry and Lafontaine once more shared wicked grins.

_What have I just gotten myself into?_

 

**Laura**

 

 _EVERYTHING. IS. TERRIBLE._ Laura thought to herself as she lay on her bed.

Her head felt like someone was constantly hitting it with a hammer, her body felt weak, she felt nauseous, and her temperature was high, but at the same time she was cold. Laura thought she should be hungry, but she felt so nauseous that it weighed it out. She wasn't sure if she was hot or cold, but she was sweating, yet she felt chilled. Laura was exhausted, yet all she was doing was sleeping. She's had this before; it's just one of those sicknesses that last a few days, but she really wondered if it would ever go away.

Time meant nothing anymore; it could be the year 2062 and Laura would have no idea. It was just her, in pain, drifting in and out of sleep. She was dancing a tango with her sheets. She'd yank them on, then would get too hot. She'd kick them off, then would get too cold. It was as though the world hated her, because a loud knock came from her front door. Laura groaned, and weakly pushed herself off of her bed.

 _This sucks. Everything sucks. Everything is absolutely terrible._ Laura stepped over the mess her dad made last night. A puddle of whiskey on the floor, shoes kicked off messily, a glass mug resting on the floor, an empty bowl. She'll have to clean that up once she got the energy.

 _Life is terrible. Fucking UPS is going to see me extremely ill. The world hates me. Death would be better than this_. Laura twisted the door knob. _Kill me now, oh crusader at the door. For I-_

Her thoughts stopped when she saw Carmilla standing there with a paper bag. Laura looked herself up and down and compared her wardrobe to Carmilla's. She was wearing sweatpants and a tank top while Carmilla wore a black mid-rift shirt with leather pants. Carmilla looked spectacular standing there, while Laura looked like a mope. _Great. Love my life_.

"Wow. You look like you've been through hell and back." Carmilla said, her eyebrows way to her hairline.

"I didn't return. I'm still in my own personal hell." Laura replied with a stuffy voice. She sighed. "I'd invite you inside but my home is kind of a mess if I'm being perfectly honest. I usually clean up my dad's messes but as you can see I'm not really..."

"Well?"

Laura sighed again.

"Yeah." She leaned on the doorframe for support, her body weak. She sniffled and rubbed her head, the throbbing still there. 

"I don't mind the mess." Carmilla retaliated. Laura sighed once more, her body aching. She stepped aside and gestured for Carmilla to walk in. With a bit of hesitation from actually seeing the mess, she waltzed inside the home.

"So why are you here?" Laura decided to ask, her hands going to her throbbing head again. Carmilla went to the kitchen, and plopped the back down on the counter.

"I come bearing gifts." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. Laura smiled, and leaned her forearms on the back of a chair. Carmilla stuck her hand inside the bag and pulled out a container. "I got soup," she plopped it down, and pulled out something else, "Advil," she plopped it down and once more reached inside the bag, "and water." She placed the water bottle down on the kitchen table.

"You are my savior." Laura said. Carmilla pulled out the chair for Laura.

"Take a seat. I'll clean up."

Laura shook her head.

"No, you don't have to-"

"Laura." Carmilla said. "You're sick. Let me take care of you." She cocked her eyebrow. _Take care of me?_ Laura's never really had someone to take care of her. Well, not since childhood at least. Especially when she's sick. Sometimes JP would, but he'd mainly just tell her jokes in an attempt to make her feel better. But being taken care of- that was a foreign concept.

"I've never had someone take care of me while I was sick; I've always taken care of myself." Laura admitted, crossing her arms. Carmilla simply shrugged.

"You have some one now." She said. "Come on, take a seat. Let me take care of you." Laura couldn't help but smile, and plopped down. Carmilla scooted her chair in, and tossed a spoon onto the table. "When was the last time you ate?" Carmilla asked softly.

"Um... Two days ago." She admitted bashfully.

"Oh, jesus Laura." Carmilla popped the container open. "You eat that. I'll clean up." She gently stroked the back of Laura's head, smoothing out her hair before dispersing to the living room.

"Thank you." Laura said. Carmilla pointed to the soup in front of her.

"Eat."

Laura wasted no time after that. She didn't realize exactly how hungry she was until she actually got some food inside of her. Laura probably burnt her tongue, but she was so hungry she hardly cared. It was the best soup she ever had- was it chicken noodle? What the hell was this? Whatever it was, Laura's taste buds were dancing.

She felt better after having it (was this soup magic?), her body regaining some strength. She opened the water bottle and Advil next, popping a pill and swallowing it down.

Laura rested her arms on the surface, and just took a moment to recollect herself. She remembered then the words shared between each other Saturday, bringing a smile on her face. She watched as Carmilla moved around, currently swearing she was going to kill whoever invented whiskey because 'it's a bitch to clean up. And it didn't even spill on a rug, it spilt on a hardwood floor!'

She stared in awe, watching as Carmilla eventually wiped up the spilled alcoholic beverage, tossing the damp towels into the trashcan. Somehow, she made all of this so graceful, her movements smooth and agile. Carmilla caught Laura's gaze as she placed the dropped mug into the sink, smiling softly before cleaning off the dirty dishes placed there. With shaky arms and a feeble body, Laura got out of her seat.

"Don't you dare try to help." Carmilla said without even looking. Laura rolled her eyes and sat back down. She smiled to herself. Why did this feel so normal? Like they were supposed to be this way? She could see them being like this in 10 years time, living together, as a couple. She'd be planning their wedding, though Carmilla would have no care for what happens during it. She'd say something cheesy like 'as long as it is with you', and Laura would tease her for being a sap. The clink of dishes snapped her out of her daydream, and she quickly realized she was falling asleep. Laura picked her head off the table and blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes. 

"Did you make this soup yourself?" Laura decided to ask. 

"Mhm."

Laura's jaw dropped.

"What! That was like, Gordon Ramsay worthy. You'd be like the best on Hell's Kitchen."

Carmilla laughed, and started digging through the cabinets under the sink.

"Glad you liked it, cupcake." She fished out detergent, and set it on the counter. 

"Seriously. I think it was magical. One, because it was absolutely delicious. And two, because I feel so much better already."

Carmilla laughed again, prying open the dishwasher.

"I think you only feel that way because you haven't eaten in two days." She started to stack dishes into the dishwasher, and Laura shook her head.

"No no. It's the best food I've ever tasted. You're like... Wifey material." Laura insisted. Carmilla laughed her ariose laugh and shook her head.

"Wifey material, huh?" Carmilla retorted. Laura hummed in agreement. _Particularly my wife._ Laura shook the thought off for the sake of her rationality. "I'll have to take you up on that offer one day." Carmilla said, flashing her a smile. Laura's smile got impossibly wider. She bowed her head and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Carmilla shut the dishwasher after pressing a couple of buttons, and turned on her heel. "So, creampuff. You want me gone or do you want me to stay?" 

"Oh please stay. I need some reality back in my life."

Carmilla laughed.

"Sounds good." Laura, now with some strength from the food, lifted her self out of the chair.

"My room, though."

Carmilla nodded, and with weak legs Laura made her way to her bedroom. She fell down onto her bed with an exaggerated plop, her body weak. Carmilla sat at the end of her bed, sitting next to her legs.

"So what time is it? What day is it?" Laura asked. Carmilla chuckled and pulled out her phone.

"It is 5:30 PM on a Wednesday. The day is May 9th."

Laura nodded.

"Thank you." She sighed, and propped herself up a bit so she could look at Carmilla. "Tell me what's going on with the outside world. I feel like I'm so out of the loop." Carmilla sighed, and shrugged loosely.

" _Well_ , Obama is no longer president." She said sarcastically. Laura faked a gasp. "The gays are banning together as one and making a dictatorship. N-Sync got back together. Hitler rose from his grave and claims he's become a better man from his near death experience. The world is falling apart in the days you've been sick. It's the world's end and there's nothing we can do to stop it." Laura laughed and whacked Carmilla's thigh with her hand. Carmilla smiled. "No, nothing has been going on creampuff. Laf told me to tell you that rehearsals went good or whatever, but that's all the news I got." Laura nodded, and leaned back against her headboard. She folded her hands on her lap.

"That's good." Laura sighed, and threw her head back. "Being sick is awful." Carmilla hummed in agreement. "I don't know what I ever did to deserver such a punishment. I mean, I feel better from the soup, but 'better'," she said with air quotes, "to me right now is just my body aching."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Carmilla asked softly. Laura picked her head up and looked to Carmilla in disbelief. Her dark brown eyes were gentle and sympathetic, a world of concern showing in them. Is she serious?

"No, you've done plenty. Thank you." Laura replied truthfully. "I'd give you a hug or something but I don't want to get you sick." Laura added. She wanted to pay her back somehow, but at the moment there was nothing she could do. Carmilla shrugged.

"I don't really get sick."

Laura's eyebrows shot to her hairline.

"Seriously?" She said in disbelief. Carmilla nodded slowly. "Not fair. You're already like some goddess." Laura grumbled. Carmilla smirked slightly.

"I'm no goddess; I'm definitely going to hell."

Laura rolled her eyes, and gestured for her to come closer. 

"Come here." Laura said. Carmilla scooted closer, and Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck. Carmilla's snaked their way around Laura's waist and she hugged her tightly. "You're literally the best." Laura murmured. Carmilla kissed Laura's temple.

"I know."

Laura tugged Carmilla down onto the bed, her head falling into the crook of Laura's neck.

"What are you doing?" Carmilla asked.

"I think this is the only peaceful way I can sleep." Laura muttered, already feeling weary.

"You want me to hold you until you sleep?" Carmilla replied. Laura felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Oh. Uh... Well..."

"'Cause I will."

Laura smiled.

"You will?" 

"Of course." Carmilla muttered. Laura closed her eyes, and soon enough she drifted into sleep.

 

*********

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Lafontaine was incredibly nervous, adjusting their shirt every three seconds, fiddling with their pockets, fixing their hair. It was a Friday night, and they decided to surprise Perry with a date. With the help of Perry's younger sister, Naomi, Lafontaine made a fancy dinner at Perry's home. (The girl is only 14, but she cooks a mean steak). Naomi looked nothing like Perry, really. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was tan. Yet again, Perry didn't look like anyone but her mom. Speaking of families, recently, they came out to their families as a couple. Of course, they weren't too happy that they hadn't told them sooner with the sleepovers and all, but it turned out okay. Everyone accepted them from both families, and it was basically like a fairy tale with how well it ended up.

"Honestly. She better enjoy this or I will flip my shit." Naomi said, setting down the stake in the middle of the table. Lafontaine laughed as she lit the candles on the table. 

"Your efforts won't go to waste, I promise." Lafontaine replied.

"You better." Naomi set down the asparagus next, and Lafontaine started setting up the condiments. They chuckled and shook their head.

"You're getting 20 bucks out of this. I don't think that's going to waste." They retorted.

"While that is true, I mean you guys better have fun. You know, have a laugh, tell each other how grossly in love you are. Be all coupley."

Lafontaine laughed again as they set up the silver ware.

"I promise I will do my best to be as _coupley_ as possible with Perry."

Naomi rolled her eyes.

"It's weird that you call her that. Like you know, since it's my last name and all. You could call me that. It's weird." 

"A lot of things are weird." Lafontaine said, setting up the napkins. "I've learned to embrace the weird." 

"No surprise there. I still haven't forgotten that time you tried to experiment on the mold behind the toilet." 

"I was new to science then!" Lafontaine defended with a laugh. Naomi simply shrugged and placed down the sliced potatoes on the plates. (They don't know what kind of sorcery Naomi pulled with the potatoes, but it likes extremely gourmet. There's even little green leaves or something on them.)

"Still weird." She said. Lafontaine laughed, and checked their watch.

"Alright. It's 6:30. She should be returning soon." They fished out a 20 from their pocket. "For your services." They said, handing Naomi the dollar. She wiggled her eyebrows.

"How generous of you."

They rolled their eyes.

"Alright, Nam. Get outta here."

She huffed.

"Seriously; you are terrible with nicknames."

Lafontaine laughed.

"Nam is a great nickname." They said. She rolled her eyes.

"Just hug me and get on with your little love thing." She grumbled. Lafontaine laughed again, and they exchanged a quick hug.

"Seriously. Thank you, Naomi."

She shrugged.

"It's no biggie. Anything for my sister." To save her sentimental statement, she waved the money. "And this was great motivation." They chuckled, and waved her goodbye as she walked up the stairs. Not only a couple seconds later did Perry come in from the garage. She waltzed into the kitchen, and jumped 10 feet.

"Oh my goodness!" Perry exclaimed. She quickly realized what was happening, and a wide smile formed on her face. "What is all of this?" She asked, setting her purse down on a nearby counter. Upon seeing her beaming smile, they couldn't help but smile themselves.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you. So, with help from Naomi, I set this up." They explained, gesturing to the table. Perry smiled wide and clasped her arms around Lafontaine's neck. They coiled their arms around her waist, and she kissed them. 

"You're the best." She muttered on their lips. They hummed in agreement.

"As much as just standing here and kissing you would be, Naomi and I actually put a lot of effort into this and I don't want it to go to waste." Perry laughed, and pried her arms off of them. She rested her hands on their shoulders, and kissed them one more time.

"I love you."

Their heart swelled in their chest.

"Really? I wouldn't have thought." They said sarcastically. Perry rolled her eyes to hide her smile. "Love you too." 

Those words will never not be special to them.

 

**Carmilla**

 

 _This is creepy I am a stalker I am a total stalker_. Carmilla thought to herself as she snuck around the back of Laura's home. Did she need to sneak around? No. But she wanted to surprise Laura, and what's more of a surprise than showing up at her bedroom window at 11 PM on a Friday night? _I am an honest to goodness stalker. This is so creepy. Why did I decide to do this?_ Carmilla pulled out her phone to continue the recent string of texts they shared.

 _ **You :** Hey btw_  
_**You :** I think there's something out your window_

 _ **Cupcake :** What?_  
_**Cupcake :** Like what?_  
_**Cupcake :** Is there a murderer going around?_

Carmilla face palmed. Unbelievable. 

 _ **You :** Worse_  
_**You :** You got a girl in leather_

After a moment or two, Laura appeared at the window. A wide smile spread across her cheeks. She quickly opened the window with a squeal.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked excitedly. Carmilla shrugged and slipped her hands into her leather pants' pockets.

"I came to murder you." She teased. Laura laughed.

"What a wonderful way to die." She said. Carmilla broke into a smile. "I'll meet you out front." Carmilla nodded, and ventured her way to the front of her house.

Suddenly her heart started to accelerate. Last time they were out there at this late of night... Carmilla shook the thought away. Now's not the time to get upset over her actions. Now, she was surprising Laura for having a shitty week. 

Monday through Wednesday Laura was sick, Thursday she spent working relentlessly on the work she missed, and tonight her father was being a shitty human being. Carmilla, in turn, decided to do something special for Laura. In her pocket sat the poem she's been working on for weeks. She knows that when her father is acting awful, Laura tends to hate her scar, and generally herself. And what made it worse was the stress of the work being piled onto her. Carmilla was extremely nervous to hand her this poem, as she's been working on it for so long for Laura, but she needed it.

Carmilla made it to her front porch, and stood there anxiously. There were so many nerves rushing through her, her heart pounding, her hands shaky. When Laura opened the door and exited, it only increased her nerves. There were a lot of reasons for her to be nervous, but there was one that was her main reason.

This was the night Carmilla has decided to ask Laura out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might upload the next chapter in a couple hours, quite possibly. This chapter was kinda short and it ended on a cliff hanger so probs. We'll see how it goes. If not it'll be up tomorrow or the next day.  
> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	23. Late Night Adventures 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Carmilla move past her nerves and ask Laura out? Or will she be in too much of an hysteric state?  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I went thru a journey of self discovery today.
> 
> So I learned that there IS a limit to pickles (thank u 2 the people that informed me of such), and that I shud probably b in pain rn and like maybe puking but I guess I have a stomach of steel. (Which I'm rly surprised by cause I weigh like 135 pounds- I thot I'd b 2 tiny and weak but apparently no???)  
> Anyway, after learning this I was like:  
> O shit. These pickles need 2 go
> 
> So I googled ways to speed up ur metabolism and some resources said water so I was like;  
> Water??? Yo I have like a whole package of those. Sick.  
> But then I was like;  
> If I'm gonna do this, I want to do it a fun way. Let's make a game out of this
> 
> That's when I learned I can down 3 water bottles in under a minute  
> So then I was like;  
> Wait. If there's a limit to pickles... Is there a limit to water???
> 
> It was then that I learned that in rare cases if u drink too much water in a short amount of time that it can cause the salt in ur blood to drop too low so then I was like:  
> OH S H I T
> 
> So then I was thinking to myself like;  
> Okay quick what is salty...  
> And that's when I learned I can eat a whole entire saltine cracker package in under 8 minutes.
> 
> I learned a lot about myself today
> 
> Anyway, here it is chapter 23! Hope you enjoy!

**Carmilla**

 

Lafontaine and Perry had developed a plan for Carmilla, but it was only an hour ago when Carmilla decided to wing it and ask her out tonight. She wasn't sure of the exact details, she just knows the mains; 

Give Laura the Poem  
Ask her out

That was it, really. That was her whole plan. She only decided a little while ago to ask Laura out, so she didn't have much time to make a plan, but as she stood here, with Laura staring at her, she really wished she had.

 _I should've worked out some details.._. Carmilla thought to herself. She slipped her hands into her leather pockets. Does she say something? Or do something? There has to be something she could do. Carmilla looked around, the dark of the night blending into a shadow, hiding the barren streets. Maybe they could do that.

"Want to go for a walk?" Carmilla offered. Laura eyed herself up and down, and it was only then that Carmilla really took in her appearance. She wore a white tank top and black short shorts. _Do I look okay?_ Carmilla looked down at herself. She wore her infamous leather pants, combat boots, a black t-shirt, and a zip-up leather vest. Wait, she shouldn't be worrying about if she looks good; she should be worrying about it Laura is cold. Is it even cold out?

"Sure, but I have to change." Laura said, snapping her out of her inner monologue. Carmilla nodded.

"Right, right." She said. "That's completely the obvious thing to do." Stop rambling, Karnstein. Laura smiled, and gestured for her to come inside. The two made silent footsteps throughout the house, venturing to Laura's bedroom. She shut the door behind them quietly.

"You can just sit on the bed. I'll be quick." She whispered. Carmilla's heart skipped a beat. _She's going to let me stay in here while she changes?_ At a loss for words, Carmilla simply nodded.

She sat down on the side of the bed, her elbows resting on her knees, arms draped in the middle. She bobbed her leg up and down, nervous about so many things. Nervous about her asking her out, about giving her the poem, about being alone with Laura in her room in the dead of night. Asking her out. Carmilla gulped. Her heart leapt in her throat when she heard an article of clothing get dropped to the floor.

Carmilla found her eyes wandering to Laura before she could even stop them. Her back was to her, and she stood shirtless. Carmilla's heart started to accelerate, taking in how well chiseled her back was, the way her shoulder blades. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head when Laura kicked off her shorts, now standing in a bra and underwear. As Laura went to fish out a piece of clothing from her closet, she caught Carmilla's stare. Carmilla immediately averted her gaze to the floor. _Great. Super smooth, Karnstein_. She was taken aback when she heard Laura giggle.

"You can look, Carmilla." She said daintily. _What- I can- what? Did Laura Hollis really just say that?_

Carmilla's eyes wandered back to Laura, her heart pacing again. _God, even in the dark she's beautiful_. She stood there, a shirt in her hand, her side facing Carmilla. Carmilla briefly wondered if she would go deaf, her heart pounding so loud in her ears, beating out of her chest.

Her eyes raked up and down Laura's body, from her toned legs, her sharp hips, her flat stomach, her sinuous hair, her hale arms. _An angel only seen in dreams..._ Laura giggled adorably again, and slipped on her shirt. Carmilla watched intently as she slipped on shorts next, then smoothing out her hair, her fingers running through it before pulling it into a pony tail. Laura had on a white tank top with a red plaid shirt over it unbuttoned, accompanied by black short shorts.

She smiled softly at Carmilla, and gestured for her to follow as she walked out the door. Carmilla sat there for a moment, taking in what just happened, how beautiful Laura looked. She really just- I really just. Carmilla shook her head to herself. _I can't be getting side tracked; give her the poem and ask her out. Stick to it, Karnstein_. Though her own pep talk didn't help as her nerves still ran high.

She finally pushed herself off the bed and made quiet footsteps after Laura. Laura slipped on her shoes and the two made it back outside, venturing to the streets. They walked in silence for a bit, a million thoughts racing through Carmilla's mind. The moon shined bright at crescent, the stars dazzling in the night sky, a dark blue glow kissing the area. The trees swayed gently in the soft wind, whispering in secrets. The streets were barren and dark, and quiet. It was silent apart from the steady steps of their shoes hitting the pavement. She slid her hands into her leather vest's pockets and stared down at her walking feet, wondering what to say next.

"The sky is beautiful tonight." Laura muttered. Carmilla picked her gaze from the ground and landed on Laura. Carmilla smiled to herself, watching as Laura stared up at the sky in awe, her eyes somehow fuller in the gentle glow of the moon. Carmilla too looked to the sky.

"It always is." Carmilla replied quietly. She smiled softly to herself. "The night always brings a calm that the day can never bring." She murmured next. Laura hummed in response.

"You are the poet." Laura teased. _Poet- poem._ Carmilla fiddled with the poem in her pocket, her thoughts racing through her mind. It was silent again for a couple of moments. Suddenly, Laura started to giggle. Carmilla dragged her gaze back to Laura, wondering what she could find so humorous.

"What?" Carmilla said with a snicker.

"Our feet are walking in sync." Laura replied, amusement clear in her tone as her eyes were trained on their steps. Carmilla looked down to their marching legs, and quickly realized that they were. She smiled to herself.

"Oh yeah. They are." Carmilla said. Laura suddenly stopped, causing Carmilla to stop as well. After a couple moments, she started to walk again, Carmilla following suit. She continued this game for a few more turns, giggling to herself/. Carmilla snickered at her amusement. "What are you doing?" Carmilla asked light heartedly.

"Every time I stop, you stop. When I walk, you walk. And when we start walking, we automatically walk in sync." She said, more giggles following. Carmilla laughed.

"You need a better hobby, cupcake. If this is what you find entertaining, then you must lead a dull life." Carmilla teased. Laura laughed and shoved her shoulder.

"We can't all be poets. Some of us don't have any talents."

Carmilla's eyebrows shot way to her hairline. Does she really think she doesn't have any talents?

"You have talents." Carmilla defended. Laura gave her a look, as if to say 'oh really?' "You do." She insisted. Laura titled her head and gave her another look of disbelief.

"You're amazing with people. Like, with handling them. You know how to make people feel safe, and how to make people smile. When people come to you for support you always give it your all. And you're studying to be a journalist. That takes a lot of determination and a strong will. You also have to be brave, you know? Ask the questions no one else dares to ask, find the answers that no one has uncovered." She nudged Laura with her elbow. "You may not see them, but you do have a lot of talents." Laura smiled, and bowed her head, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." Laura murmured. Carmilla shrugged.

"It's only true."

Laura's smile widened, and they walked in silence for a couple of more moments.

"Will you ever let me read your poetry?" Laura asked. Carmilla's heart skipped a beat. _The poem- that's right_. She gulped nervously, and rubbed the back of her neck for a moment.

"Um, I mean... You can read it now." Laura cocked her eyebrow.

"Now?" She echoed.

"Uh... Yeah." Carmilla quickly started to fish out the poem. She pulled out the folded piece of paper and handed it to Laura. "I, um, I wrote you that." Carmilla nearly cringed at how awkward her delivery was, but didn't have time to dwell as Laura started to slowly open it. "I spent a while writing it, I guess. And, um, I didn't really know when to give it to you, and stuff. But I know that sometimes you feel shitty about your scar, and yourself. So I thought maybe when you read it, if you feel sad, or just need a reason to smile, you can look at that. I, um, yeah." Carmilla bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anymore. _Stop rambling, Karnstein._  

Carmilla watched Laura intently as she held the poem in her hands, her eyes dancing across the page. Does she like it? Or am I just making a fool of myself? A million thoughts raced through Carmilla's mind, her heartbeat uneven. She was a bundle of nerves, waiting anxiously to know what she thinks of it, wondering what's going through Laura's mind, her sunny brown eyes scanning the page. _What if she doesn't like it?_ Carmilla's heart leapt in her throat. _Oh fuck it sucks. It sucks. Oh god she hates it- it's absolute shit. I'm probably making her worse. I-_

Laura suddenly stopped to a halt, causing Carmilla to stop as well. She noticed then that her hands were slightly shaking, her lips tight, eyebrows somehow furrowed but raised at the same time. _Oh no- I made her angry_. But then, Laura's eyes lifted from the page and locked with Carmilla's. Something unknown danced behind her sunny brown eyes. For a moment, Carmilla was ready to panic.

In a single stride Laura stood before Carmilla. She wasted no time in cupping the back of Carmilla's neck and pulling her into a kiss, her lips meeting hers in some frantic passion, almost so that Carmilla couldn't keep up. She could barely keep up with Laura let alone herself; she was confused, utterly confused and wasn't sure what was happening anymore.

Laura pulled away, leaving her heart to pound and chest to heave. _Does that mean she likes it?_ Carmilla wondered to herself, waiting on edge for what Laura is going to say next.

"This is the nicest, most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me." Laura said with complete sincerity. "Thank you."

"You... Do you like it?" Carmilla asked, eyebrows raised. Laura nodded enthusiastically.

"I love it. Seriously; thank you, Carm. This is so so sweet, and kind, and beautiful. I... I don't know what to say because what you wrote on this page... My gratitude can't be described in words." She was so sincere it made Carmilla's heart swell in her chest. "Thank you so much. I just..." Laura looked down to the poem again, her eyes tracing the lines Carmilla spent so long on perfecting. "I have so much to say that I can't say anything at all. Thank you." Carmilla's smiled slightly.

"I... I spent a long time working on that. So now if you need to smile, or if you're feeling bad, or just if you have a bad day you can read it and remember how incredible you are." A wide smile spread across Laura's cheeks as their eyes locked again. Her hand dropped from Carmilla's neck and she re-folded the paper, slipping it into her short's pocket. Laura squealed and clasped her tiny arms around Carmilla's neck. She laughed and wrapped her arms around Laura's waist, the two shifting around in the middle of the street. She was happy that Laura was so happy with it, and maybe now she can get through some days without Carmilla needing to be there.

Laura pulled back, and brought her in for another quick, chaste kiss. They beamed at each other for a moment, and Carmilla couldn't help but wonder why Laura's eyes looked so much fuller in the moonlight. Carmilla's heartbeat quickened, Laura's face so close, her skin kissed under the night lights in the sky.

"Come on." Laura said with a smile. "Let's go to the park." 

 

**Laura**

 

Laura couldn't stop her smile even if she saw something horrific. The poem had made her so happy, filling her with some joy she hasn't yet experienced. There was one line that really stuck in her head. _The reason you can't see the light at the end of the tunnel, is because you are the light at the end of the tunnel._ All the lines stuck with her, but that one played the most, like the chorus to a song. 

The two ventured their way to the park, hand in hand, smiles wide and eyes dancing with emotions. They made their way to the gazebo, where they now stood in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes. She felt so much for her just then, so grateful for the effort and time she put into the poem. It was so thoughtful, and beautiful- much like Carmilla herself. Her dark eyes seemed brighter somehow, like they were enlivened from the moment she shared the piece. Laura smiled, and placed her free hand on Carmilla's shoulder.

"Teach me how to waltz." Laura said, gazing deeply into her eyes. Carmilla laughed, and placed her free hand on the small of Laura's back, pulling her so their bodies were pressing. 

"Well, in basics, it's a simple 3 step." Carmilla replied. "Just follow my lead." Carmilla took a step forward, causing Laura to take a step back. She then took a step diagonal, Laura doing the same. She then took a step back, and Laura followed. "So for you, it's step back," Laura did so, "feet together, step diagonal," she followed her instructions, "feet together again, step forward," Laura stepped forward, Carmilla matching her movements, "feet together, step diagonal, feet together and repeat." Carmilla said as they got into the waltz at an even tempo. Laura laughed, somehow falling into the step. 

"See? It's easy. Now that we're getting into it, I'm going to do something a little bold." Suddenly Carmilla maneuvered them so she was hovering above her, dipping her, the hand on her back holding her steady. Laura laughed, and Carmilla swung her back upright. They took a few more steps then Carmilla whirled her, hugging her back to Laura's back was to Carmilla's front, Carmilla's arm crossed around her waist, their hands still conjoined. "Very easy." She muttered into Laura's ear. She started giggling.

Laura whirled around and clasped her arms around Carmilla's neck, pulling her into a kiss. Carmilla's hands landed on Laura's hips, soon one of them slipping under her shirt and resting on her scar, gently rubbing her thumb over it. 

"We're good dance partners, eh?" Carmilla said. Laura laughed.

"I guess so." She brought her in for another kiss, heart full and mind racing. 

"We would be good together." Carmilla whispered on her lips.

"Mhm." Laura hummed, kissing her again. It took Laura a moment to register exactly what she just said, because wow she was an amazing kisser and- _WAIT A SECOND_. Laura pulled back. "Wait wait. Good together, how?" Laura asked. With their close proximity, she could feel how hard Carmilla's heart pounded. She could see the soft look in her eyes. The seconds dragged on incredibly slow as Laura waited for Carmilla to reply, leaving her mind to race. Does she mean... Is she going to...

"Like..." Carmilla looked down at Laura's scar, seeming to find comfort in rubbing her thumb over it. Carmilla shrugged. "We should go out sometime. As a date or something. You know, since we both have feelings for each other and all." A wide smile spread across Laura's cheeks.

"I think that's a good idea." Laura replied. Carmilla's eyes snapped back to Laura's, a smile too creeping onto her expression.

"Yeah?" She asked, and it brought comfort to Laura knowing she wasn't the only one overwhelmingly excited. Laura nodded her head.

"Yeah." Laura said. Carmilla brought Laura in for another kiss, so fast they stumbled a bit. It was hard to continue the kiss with how wide their smiles were. Laura gave up and settled with giggling, burying her head into Carmilla's neck. Carmilla laughed too, echoing through the small walls of the gazebo. She couldn't help herself as she kissed Carmilla again, standing up on her tip toes to try and get as much leverage as she could. 

"Wait wait." She said, breaking away from yet another kiss. "Just so we're clear, we are dating, right?" Laura asked. Carmilla laughed, and nodded.

"Yes, cupcake." Laura raised her eyebrows, waiting for her to say it out loud. Carmilla rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her wide smile. "We're dating." Laura squealed again, and brought Carmilla into a kiss again. "It's kind of hard to kiss when we're both smiling like idiots." Carmilla said, stating the absolute obvious. Laura hummed in agreement.

"Maybe we should stop kissing then." She teased. Carmilla shook her head.

"No way." Just for the hell of it, Laura broke away. Carmilla groaned, and Laura simply laughed. She pried Carmilla's arms off of her and held her hands, taking steps down off the gazebo.

"Come on." Laura said, dragging Carmilla with her onto the field.

"Where are we going creampuff?" She asked, trying to act disdainful but failing miserably. Laura giggled and shrugged.

"It's a mystery." She teased, wiggling her eyebrows. With a tug, Carmilla pulled her back into her arms. 

"I'm the one who's supposed to be an air of mystery." Carmilla said, her voice low. She gently pressed their lips together. Laura cupped the back of Carmilla's neck, feeling like she could lose her mind, or explode from excitement. Probably both. She was finally, finally, _finally_ dating Carmilla. She has to make this last, and not spend all the time kissing her- as much fun as it is. Laura pulled back again.

"Let's go." Laura said. She knows exactly where she's going to take her, and she's going to- no matter how much of a fight she'll put up. Carmilla sighed.

"As you wish."

Laura giggled and started dragging her away again.

 

**Carmilla**

 

 _I'm so whipped_. Carmilla thought to herself. Laura came to a halt to the basketball courts of the school. Carmilla never played sports- not a single one. The only thing she's ever done that requires physical activity were her waltzing classes, but even those were torturous. Partly due to the intimacy she had to have with boys, but mostly for the physical requirement. Laura picked up an abandoned mirky brown basketball, toying with it in her hands. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"What are we doing creampuff?" Suddenly, Laura tossed the ball to Carmilla. It pushed into her gut and she instinctively wrapped her arms around it, letting out an 'oof'. "Oh God! Are you trying to kill me?" Carmilla said, clutching the ball tightly to her stomach. Laura rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Girl the hell up. We're going on a date." Laura replied, taking off her plaid shirt and tying it around her waist. Carmilla straightened her back out, trying to hold the foreign object in her hands.

"A date?" Carmilla repeated. She was not opposed to a date- but here? At a basketball court? 

"Yep." Laura walked up and took the ball from Carmilla, letting it rest between her hip and forearm. 

"A date." She said confidently. Carmilla had to admit Laura looked extremely attractive at this moment.

The dingy glow of the court lights illuminating her features, her stance looking so powerful, the small smirk on her lips just oozing confidence. Her perfectly sculpted arms and shoulders seeming to be more pointed in the light as she stood in her tank top, the red plaid shirt around her waist, her hair tied up. Carmilla rubbed the back of her neck. She's not really opposed to this when Laura looks like _that_. She smiled to herself. And when they're now officially dating.

"How are we having a date on a basketball court, cupcake?" Carmilla asked, sliding her hands into her leather vest's pockets. Laura smiled, and whirled around.

"Every time one of us scores a point, we get to ask the other person a question." Laura replied as if it was as simple as knowing the first letter of the alphabet. She shot the basketball into the air, perfectly landing in the basket. Carmilla quirked an eyebrow.

"You can start by telling me how exactly you were able to score a basket from halfway down the court." Carmilla said, shocked by how perfectly executed her shot was. Laura giggled and walked down the court, Carmilla following suit. She retrieved the basketball, and the two stood on one of the curved lines.

"I played basketball up until sophomore year. I'm a little rusty," Carmilla rolled her eyes, "so you'll have to forgive me if I miss." Laura unexpectedly passed the basketball to Carmilla. This time it just hit her stomach and dropped to the floor, earning another 'oof' from Carmilla.

"You know, I don't see how you expect me to shoot when I can't even catch." Carmilla said, rubbing her stomach. Laura quickly scooped up the basketball.

"Okay, maybe not have a shooting competition immediately. How about I teach you something about basketball, and in return I get to ask you a question and you answer? If you do it correctly, you can ask me a question and I'll answer?" Carmilla nodded.

"I'm down with that."

Laura smiled.

"Good." She went to pass the basketball, but stopped herself. _Thank god._  Carmilla thought to herself. "Let's start off by actually catching a basketball." Laura took a few steps back, and Carmilla prepared herself for another launch to her stomach. To her surprise, the ball simply bounced off the ground and landed perfectly in her hands. Impressed, Carmilla raised her eyebrows in disbelief. 

"Wow. I actually caught it." Carmilla muttered.

"Thanks to my impeccable aim." Laura corrected. Carmilla smirked slightly. "Anyway, you're going to want to pass like this." Laura said, motioning her hands outward. "So your thumbs point to the floor, and your palms are sort of facing outward." Carmilla quirked an eyebrow. _The things I do for a pretty face..._ Carmilla sighed, and copied down her motions. The ball flew weakly, but Laura caught it despite the measly attempt.

"Sports!" Carmilla said with feigned enthusiasm and an unenthusiastic thumbs up. Laura laughed, and dribbled the basketball. 

"What's your favorite color?" She asked, her hands doing some sort of jig with the foreign spherical object.

"I don't have one. I think it's silly to get emotionally attached to one color in particular, or favor one over the other." Laura stopped dribbling and gave her a look. Carmilla sighed. "If I had to chose," she said, the smile reappearing on Laura's face, "it'd be purple."

"Why purple?"

Carmilla tutted.

"Nope. One question at a time, cupcake." She scrunched her face up in the way Carmilla loves, and turned around. She shot the basketball and (unsurprisingly) landed another shot. As she retrieved the ball, Carmilla asked her question.

"If you had to go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Carmilla's heart swelled as she saw an innocent smile spread across Laura's cheeks.

"London." Laura passed the ball to Carmilla, and she somehow caught it while entranced by Laura. Laura soon came up next to her, and placed her hand on top of Carmilla's. She pried the other off of the ball, causing it to drop, but she simply used the opportunity to start dribbling, bringing Carmilla's hand with her. "You're going to want to dribble with more so your fingertips." She said, lifting some pressure off of Carmilla's hand. "And keep control of the ball, making sure it only goes up to your hip." Laura eventually lifted her hand, and Carmilla put her advice into practice. She was surprised when it actually stayed with her hand.

"Wow. Ball is life."

Laura laughed loudly, and Carmilla held the ball in her hands.

"What's your biggest pet peeve?" Laura asked. Carmilla pondered over the thought for a moment, tracing the rough edges to the basket ball under her fingertips. _There are too many to count_.

"Everything. But, if I had to chose one, I'd say when people grade self worth with intelligence- you know what I mean? Like people who believe they're better than people because they get A's in class or some shit. Can't stand those people."

Laura cocked her head to the side.

"Not what I was expecting." Laura said. Carmilla smiled. She rolled her eyes and tossed the ball to Laura.

"What's something on your bucket list?"

Laura pondered over it for a moment, spinning the basketball on her finger.

"Sky Dive." Laura tossed the basketball behind her head, landing the shot perfectly. Carmilla's eyes widened in surprise. Laura wiggled her eyebrows and moved to retrieve the ball. _How did she..._ Carmilla shook it off.

"What is the best advice you've ever received?" Laura asked next. Carmilla tapped her forefinger to her chin.

"Don't lie, don't cheat, don't steal."

Laura passed the ball to Carmilla, who now caught it again. Laura motioned for Carmilla to come closer, and stopped her once she reached a straight line. Laura then moved behind Carmilla, and straightened out her hips. She grabbed Carmilla's calf and moved it so her legs were spread out a bit more.

"Here's the fun part." Laura said, making Carmilla's heart skip a beat. She reached her hands around Carmilla, still standing behind her, and moved her hands on the ball. "So when you're shooting, you're going to want to push with this hand, and have this one support it." Laura mimicked the motion, but made it so the ball remained in Carmilla's hands. "And when you do, you're going to want to like, kinda squat a bit, then push up with your whole body in a jump. Got it?" Carmilla nodded, though she really had no idea what she just said. She could've told her the formula to the krabby patty and she wouldn't have known the difference.

Laura kissed Carmilla's cheek and took a step back. _All I have to do is throw a ball; not too hard._ She tried. She really did. Instead, the ball flew straight up into the air and landed right in front of her. Laura broke out into laughter, and Carmilla sighed.

"I did the form right." Carmilla grumbled. She picked up the basketball, and passed it to Laura. Laura caught it without even needing to try. Carmilla crossed her arms. "Who's your favorite band?" Carmilla asked, trying to change the attention from her embarrassment.

"The Pretty Reckless."

Carmilla's eyebrows shot way to her hairline. She smirked slightly, and watched as Laura made another shot.

"Wow cutie. Didn't peg you as the type." Carmilla teased. Laura simply shrugged and retrieved the ball.

"Biggest fear?" Laura asked, making her way back to Carmilla.

"Rejection." Carmilla replied. Laura quirked an eyebrow, but left it alone. She placed the ball in Carmilla's hands again.

"Try shooting." 

"I'd rather you shoot me."

"Then who would I go on a date with?"

"The basketball." Carmilla grumbled. Laura laughed her melodic laugh. Carmilla handed the ball back to Laura, and she tried to hand it back to Carmilla, but she let it fall to the ground. "I'm not holding that thing." Carmilla said with a smile. Laura raised her eyebrows.

"You're being ridiculous." Laura replied, picking the basketball back up. She tried to place it in Carmilla's hands, but she refused. She tried again, but Carmilla dodged the attack. "Oh my god." Laura said with a giggle. She tried once more, but Carmilla once again dodged it. "I swear to god Carm." Laura sighed. "Will you just take the ball for .3 seconds?" Carmilla quirked an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that, cutie?" 

"Trust me?" 

"Of course."

Laura tucked the basketball under Carmilla's arm and turned around, squatting slightly.

"Hop on." Laura commanded. Carmilla's eyebrows shot way to her hairline.

"What?" 

"Come on. I drag a 240 pound man around nearly every night- I can handle it."

Carmilla sighed.

"Okay, creampuff." Carmilla placed her hand on Laura's shoulder and jumped onto her back. Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla's thighs, and adjusted her slightly. She started walking towards the basketball hoop.

"What are you doing?" Carmilla asked. Laura adjusted Carmilla on her back again, and she found herself surprised; Laura certainly didn't look this strong. Yet again, she's always full of surprises. Laura halted when they were nearly a foot away from the hop, and adjusted Carmilla higher.

"Go on. Take your shot."

Carmilla huffed.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Laura retorted. Full of surprises. Carmilla smiled, and shook her head. 

"Since you asked so nicely." Carmilla straightened out her back, and set her hands into the position Laura taught her. To her surprise, she actually landed the shot. "Holy shit." Carmilla murmured.

"See? I knew you could do it."

Carmilla placed her hands on Laura's fined shoulders, feeling the smoothness to her bones, to her skin. 

"I think I've got a lot of motivation." She retaliated. Laura laughed, and adjusted her higher again. Laura started walking away from the courts. "Where are we going now, cupcake?" Carmilla asked. 

"Now I'm your trustworthy stead."

Carmilla laughed.

"Time to find a crusade to be on, then." 

 

**Laura**

 

Carmilla was surprisingly light; lighter than she'd expect. Yet again, the only body she really picks up is her fathers, so maybe she isn't light to everyone else. They were now walking the dark, barren streets, Carmilla still on her back. They had been walking around for a while now, and Laura decided to set Carmilla down. 

"Awe, now I actually have to walk." Carmilla teased, intertwining her hand in Laura's. Laura smiled.

"Sorry about that, _cupcake_." Laura chaffed. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow, and halted in front of her.

"Excuse me. Did you just give me sass?" Carmilla challenged. Laura shrugged, as if to say 'maybe.' Carmilla feigned offense, dropping her jaw with a wide smile. "Wow Laura. Well, since we're playing copy cat..." Suddenly, Laura was slung over Carmilla's shoulder, their hands still conjoined. Laura squealed as her head draped down, Carmilla's free hand moving to the small of Laura's back.

"Oh my god!" Laura squeaked, desperately clenching onto Carmilla's vest. Carmilla laughed.

"Are you talking about the free view of my ass?" Laura laughed.

"While it is glorious, I-" She squealed as Carmilla stepped off the sidewalk and down onto the road. "Are you trying to kill me?" Laura yelped. Carmilla laughed her contagious laugh again. "Stop laughing! You're making me laugh!" Laura exclaimed, only adding to Carmilla's laughter. Carmilla dared a spin, causing Laura to squeal, clenching harshly onto Carmilla's hand and vest. "Carmilla!" She yipped. 

"You brought this on yourself, creampuff." Carmilla teased.

"Put me down!" Laura said with a giggle.

"Not a chance." 

"You're going to drop me!"

"Again, not a chance."

Laura squealed and laughed again, holding onto Carmilla tightly. Carmilla stepped back onto the pavement, earning another small moment of panic for Laura.

"My tiny gay heart can't take this." Laura murmured.

"My ass?"

Laura shrieked with laughter.

"That too."

Carmilla walked onto someone's yard, and dropped to her knees. She gently laid Laura down on her back, hovering over her, her hand on her hips and the other conjoined in Laura's, resting above her head. She giggled as Carmilla leaned down and kissed her, and wrapped her arm around Carmilla's shoulders. The giggles were soon gone, instead all of her attention focused on the way Carmilla was kissing her. Carmilla's hand slipped on her shirt and rested on her scar like always, her thumb gently stroking over it in the soothing way Laura loved.

"You're really cute." Carmilla muttered on her lips. "You know that?" Laura chuckled.

"I think you're pretty cute too. I think that's kind of why we're dating." She replied, pulling Carmilla down to kiss her again. She hummed in response. Laura doesn't think she'll ever get used to the nerves that shoot through her every time they kiss, and how well they fit together. Feeling bold, Laura flipped them over so she was straddling Carmilla. Carmilla's hands went to her hips, and Laura took a moment to stare down at her. She looked so stunning just then; her cheeks a slight hue of red, her chest heaving, breath hitched, eyes wild with desire, hair sprawled out. Laura caressed Carmilla's cheeks in her hands and kissed her again, with more haste this time.

"Wait a second." Carmilla said. Laura cocked an eyebrow. "Are we really making out on someone's yard at like 1 in the morning?"

Laura looked around, and started laughing.

"I guess we are." She locked eyes with Carmilla again, spotting how blown out her pupils were. "Teenage romance, am I right?" Carmilla smiled.

"Think we should be going back now?" Carmilla asked. Laura kissed her once more.

"Good idea." Carmilla slipped her hands under Laura's thighs and pushed herself off the ground, somehow being able to rise to her feet. Laura squealed and clasped her arms around Carmilla's neck, her legs wrapped tightly around her waist.

"How are you doing this?!" Laura shrieked as Carmilla started to walk as though Laura wasn't hanging onto her like a monkey. She simply laughed, and adjusted Laura so she was higher with a bounce.

"I have natural strength." Carmilla boasted. Laura clung onto her tighter.

"Please don't drop me!" She squealed with a giggle, burying her head into Carmilla's neck.

"I wouldn't dream of it creampuff." Laura smiled, and nuzzled in closer. 

This had to be the best night of her life.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla set Laura down on her feet as they reached the porch, wide smiles spread across their cheeks, hearts racing. Carmilla stood there for a moment, wanting to take in every moment before Laura had to depart. She felt like she could explode in that moment; an overwhelming excitement bubbling in her stomach.

"We're dating." Carmilla said in disbelief. Laura laughed her melodic laugh.

"Yeah, we are." Laura replied. Carmilla's heart was swelling in her chest. Could she ever be this happy again? Well, she always feels this happy with Laura around. 

"Do you want to like, you know, do this again sometime?" Carmilla asked bashfully, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Of course I do."

Somehow, Carmilla's smile got wider.

She grabbed Laura's hips and pulled her into a kiss. Laura giggled and clasped her arms around Carmilla's neck. She felt like she was high; though Laura was better than any drug she's ever taken, any high she's ever felt. Sure she felt something like this when they kissed before, but now that they're a thing, officially, it just felt so much better. Laura was the one to break away, leaving a quick peck to Carmilla's cheek.

"Call me this weekend." Laura said, beaming beautifully at Carmilla as she opened the door.

"Of course." Carmilla replied, resting her hands into here leather pants' pockets. 

"Night, Carm."

"Night Laura."

Laura blew her a kiss and hopped inside, soon shutting the door behind her. Carmilla smiled a smile so wide it practically covered her whole entire face. She had a feeling her poem books were going to be filled with many more pages this weekend. She dropped off the porch and started her journey back home.

This had to be the best night of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you look to your left you will see me, jumping into a dumpster and making it my home.


	24. There's A Lot Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's for u tvproducer02  
> They finally go to Denny's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we see some of Carmilla's poetry in this chapter  
> I apologize in advance bc I am absolutely horrible at writing poetry.
> 
> Okay also side note but Natasha Negovanlis released 2 demos last night and y'all need to check it out if you haven't already  
> Here's the link:  
> https://vanlis.bandcamp.com/

**Carmilla**

 

Tuesday couldn't have come sooner. Carmilla didn't get the chance to see Laura this weekend on account of her mother and all, then she left Monday, but Laura couldn't see her either. Now, it was Tuesday. It was like her heart was out of beat when she wasn't around Laura, like she was missing a part of her. Carmilla was a little bit too enthusiastic making her way to the practice room. She made sure to wipe the dorky grin off of her face and control her nerves before grabbing the doorknob. 

But as soon as she opened the door, her efforts proved to be worthless. Her wide smile was back, her nerves returning in a big 'fuck you' to Carmilla. She slipped in and shut the door behind her, the two gingers not even there to her.

"Hey." Carmilla greeted a little less coolly than she wanted. Laura lifted her gaze from the page, a smile spreading to her cheeks. She waved excitedly, and gestured for her to sit down next to her. Carmilla swung her backpack onto the floor and plopped down next to her. She wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulders, Laura automatically nuzzled into her shoulder, her hand on Carmilla's stomach. 

"What are you reading?" Carmilla asked, gently rubbing up and down Laura's arm.

"Lines for the play." 

"Which you oh-so rudely disrupted." Lafontaine teased, reminding Carmilla there were other people in this room. Oh crap- Carmilla forgot to tell the ginger twins that she took matters into her own hands- and that Laura and Carmilla were dating. 

"My apologies." Carmilla said with sarcasm. They laughed, and exchanged a glance with Perry.

"Actually, the play is coming up this weekend." Lafontaine said. Oh, right. So the plan Perry and Lafontaine made was Carmilla asking her out after her play, but that ship has sailed far away. Should she just be blunt.

"I'd be glad to see my date act." Carmilla announced proudly, hoping they got the hint. Perry and Lafontaine's jaws dropped in unison, and they shared another glance before looking back to Carmilla and Laura.

"Date?" Perry said.

"As in..."

"As in Laura and I are dating." Carmilla declared.

"What!" Perry shrieked.

"When!" Lafontaine added. Carmilla laughed, and Laura and Carmilla shared an exchange of wide smiles and lightened eyes.

"Friday." Carmilla replied. Suddenly a crumpled up paper hit the side of her head. "Ow!" She turned to see an angry Perry.

"Carmilla! We made a whole plan!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I decided to wing it." Carmilla said, rubbing the spot where the projectile hit her. 

"A plan?" Laura said with a bewildered expression.

"A whole one!" Perry exclaimed. Carmilla did her best not to laugh- she really did. But Perry looked so pissed off that it was hard not to. That earned another attack from a crumpled up paper ball. 

"Ow! You made your point with the first one!" Carmilla proclaimed. But when Perry huffed, Carmilla couldn't help but laugh again. She threw another paper ball at Carmilla, this one a lot harsher than the others. "Ow!"

"Alright, okay. Let's stop attacking Carmilla." Laura said, checking to make sure Carmilla was okay. "What plan?" Laura asked.

"Okay Lafontaine and I spent like an _hour_ with her devising a plan on asking you out but she went out on her own and-" Perry started, her voice raising an octave as she went to toss an another projectile. Lafontaine cut her off by placing their hands on her shoulders.

"Okay, okay maybe we don't attack Carmilla." Lafontaine said in a soothing voice. Perry huffed.

"At least you guys are dating now. Now we can tell you the struggles we've gone through over these past months and maybe you'd be more appreciative." Perry said with another huff. Carmilla laughed again at how angry Perry looked, earning an elbow to her side from Laura. 

"Oof!" Carmilla exclaimed, her hand rushing to the source. "What was-" Laura shot her a look, and she stopped immediately. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow at the ginger twins. "Wait a second struggles?"

Perry and Lafontaine soon explained how they've been making plan after plan over these past two months, making sure everything went smoothly and that Carmilla and Laura got somewhere. They explained the hours of planning, of following through with plans, of the effort that went into it. But then they thanked Carmilla and Laura, because if it weren't 'for you guys being so nervous to make the first move', then they wouldn't have started to plan, then they wouldn't have spent as much time together and maybe would have never realized their feelings for each other. But also that Carmilla and Laura were 'extremely frustrating and stubborn', and that they're a 'Lafonpain in the ass.' 

"Wow. Didn't know you did all of that Ginger Twins." Carmilla stated, earning another elbow to her side. "By which I mean thank you. Go you guys." She quickly corrected. 

"You're welcome Elvira, Mistress of the Snark." Perry said, quirking an eyebrow and trying to hold in her laughter. Carmilla's jaw dropped, and Lafontaine and Laura bursted into laughter. If Laura's laugh wasn't so cute, Carmilla actually might have been offended. She squinted at Curly Sue.

"I'll give you that one." Carmilla said. Perry finally broke out into the roaring laughter, filling the practice room. Even Carmilla couldn't help but crack a small smile. Carmilla realized then, sitting in that room, with Laura nuzzled into her side laughing her melodic laugh, that she felt happy. Genuinely happy. Usually, happy to her meant not being dismal, just neutral. She's felt this way before, when she's around Laura, or left to think of the memories she's had with Laura. She had a sudden epiphany. 

_Oh. So this is what it feels like to actually be happy._

  

**Lafontaine**

 

After rehearsals, Laura, Lafontaine, Perry, and a few of their fellow actors and actresses decided to go for a celebratory dinner at a nearby Denny's. The group sat around in a booth, eating their meals. They just had one more rehearsal, then it was the show. 

"It's weird." Laura said, swallowing down a bite of her cheeseburger. "We've been working on this for so long, that it's odd that it's coming to an end." 

"I know right? I'm just glad I won't have to deal with Mr. Plumber once it's over." Natalie said. The group shared a moment of laughter.

"He has serious mood swings." Perry added, taking a bite of her salad. Lafontaine hummed in agreement. Mr. Plumber was their director, and basically was running the show. He's in his late 20's, and just a little man with a lot of anger. He could be nice, but only on a good day. Otherwise, everyone was doing something wrong and had to repeat it.

"Do you guys remember when Laura messed up one word and Mr. Plumber completely flipped? And Laura threatened to climb up the cat walk and push him off?" Lafontaine added. Everyone laughed again.

"I was so pissed oh my god." Laura replied. Soon the laughter subsided.

"Wait a second. Guys." Alex said, dropping his voice down. He pointed his fork to the line. "Who the hell is that?" 

"Who?" Lafontaine asked. He pointed his fork again.

"Look." He said. Everyone slowly looked to the line. "Purple jeans, black shirt. She's holding her phone? The hot one, basically. You see her? The brunette?" Lafontaine peered at the line, when they finally spotted who they were talking about. "Who is that?" Lafontaine broke into laughter.

"Oh you're going to regret that. She's Laura's-" Lafontaine started.

"Carmilla!" Laura exclaimed. Carmilla looked around, confused for a moment. Laura waved frantically, and eventually Carmilla spotted her. Lafontaine and Perry exchanged a glance, breaking out into chuckles. Carmilla smiled, and made her way over to the table.

"Oh hey." Carmilla greeted, doing her best to seem cool and disaffected. The group shared bewildered expressions, only adding to Lafontaine's laughter. 

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked, her smile wide and eyes bright.

"I, um. I was going to get you something and bring it to your house, but I guess that you're here instead." Carmilla said rather awkwardly. They could tell it was from the attention she was getting, and decided to take matters into their own hands.

"So this is Carmilla." Lafontaine announced. Carmilla waved uncomfortably.

"Uh. Hi." She muttered. Laura scooted into the booth and gestured for her to join her.

"Come sit!" Laura exclaimed. Carmilla tried to hide her smile as she sat down. Perry and Lafontaine shared another knowing glance, as if to say 'remember when we were like that?' Lafontaine smiled, and held Perry's hand under the table. 

"So wanna introduce us?" Alex said with a smirk. _Oh boy_. Lafontaine thought to themselves. They really should say that the two were dating, but yet again; this is too intriguing to stop. Lafontaine is doing it for science. 

"Oh, right! So that's Natalie, that's SJ, and this is Alex." Laura said, pointing to each person. Alex stuck his hand out.

"Hi there." He said with his infamous cunning smile. Lafontaine sucked in their bottom lip to contain their smile as Carmilla cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'really?' She loosely slid her hand in his, giving a weak shake. Alex kissed the back of her hand, and she grimaced. She pulled her hand back and crossed her arms. _Oh you're really in deep now, Alex._ Lafontaine commented in their head.

"So how does a pretty thing like you know Laura?" Alex asked, rested his chin on his hand as he propped up his elbow. Laura's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" Carmilla said defensively. _Ohhhhhh boy_.

"I'm asking how you two know each other, sweetheart."

Laura chewed on the inside of her cheek. 

"Pretty well." Carmilla said with extra snark. Lafontaine had to hold in their laugh.

"Pretty well?" Alex echoed, voice clear in confusion. Carmilla hummed in response.

"Pretty darn well if I do say so myself." Carmilla said, cocking her eyebrow in challenge. Lafontaine was basking in this drama, on the edge of their seat, wondering what will happen next. _Where's the popcorn when you need it?_ Lafontaine thought. They settled with their fries instead.

"Good friends?" Alex asked, his cunning smile and flirtatious ways back.

"Oh the very best. I'd even say it goes far more than that, even." She countered, resting her crossed forearms on the table and leaning forward. "She tastes great." Carmilla whispered. His expression immediately dropped, and Laura's face turned red. Lafontaine nearly choked on their fries, having to take a sip on their drink as Perry pat their back. Carmilla leaned back victoriously with a smirk, her arms crossed.

"So, you're..." Alex started.

"Dating? Yeah." Carmilla said with a bite, cocking an eyebrow and drumming her fingers against her arm. Silence hung over the table for a moment, Laura's face bright red, Carmilla carrying a snarky expression, Lafontaine nearly dying, Perry making sure they don't die, and the rest completely shocked and bewildered. Laura cleared her throat uncomfortably, the tension high.

"So I'm glad the show is almost over." Laura said, trying to change the conversation. Lafontaine and Perry exchanged a glance. 

This is going to be fantastically awkward.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla couldn't help but notice how silent Laura was being as they left the fast food restaurant, Laura's little theatre friends and the creepy one leaving to their own cars. Carmilla's arm draped around Laura's shoulders as they walked silently, heading to Carmilla's car. Did she say something wrong in there? She was mostly quiet during the rest of that little dinner, apart from when times that Alex fellow got a little too flirtatious. Otherwise, she behaved herself and refrained from the snarky comments.

But now Laura was silent, and Carmilla couldn't help the weighing feeling that she did something wrong. Carmilla sighed, and pulled her arm from Laura's shoulders, stopping in her tracks. It took Laura a moment to realize Carmilla had stopped, turning on her heel. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you okay there, cupcake?" Carmilla asked. Laura nodded.

"Yep!" She squeaked, but Carmilla could tell it was empty. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong." Carmilla crossed her arms in disbelief. She stayed silent, knowing that Laura would continue. With an exaggerated huff, Laura placed her hands on her hips. "Nothing's wrong, Carmilla." She repeated, but Carmilla wasn't buying it. She gave Laura a look, and continued to stay mute. "Seriously. I'm fine." Carmilla adjusted her weight onto a foot, giving her another pointed look. Laura sighed, and looked down to the ground for a moment. "Okay. I'm upset." Carmilla wasn't sure if she should be relieved or panicked.

"Why?" Carmilla asked carefully. Laura pursed her lips to the side and shrugged. "Laura." Carmilla said, taking a step forward. She sighed.

"Because you just sort of... Announced it without really asking if I was okay with it." Laura murmured.

"Announced what?" Carmilla asked, taking another cautious step forward. 

"That we're dating. You didn't even ask."

Carmilla's heart sunk. _Oh great- I did fuck up. Barely a week in and I've already screwed up_. Oh, so this is why Carmilla never hung out around people- she's terrible with apologies. And account on her always screwing up, that mix didn't go well.

"Are you okay with it? Being public about dating?" Carmilla asked. To her, relief Laura nodded, though it barely helped with the heaviness in her chest.

"No, no I am. Well, not with the way you announced it. That was embarrassing." Laura said.

"Oh come on. It was a joke, I-" Laura gave her a look, another dagger to her heart. How does she go about this? "Look, I'm sorry. I, um, what can I do to make up for it?" She'd do anything to wipe the kicked puppy look off of her face, to redeem whatever she did wrong. "Want me to go in there and shout that I have a thing for guys dressed in Ninja Turtle outfits? I'll do it." Laura smirked ever so slightly. Good- she has to keep that up. "Want me to slip socks in my bra and say that my boobs are real? I'll do that too." The smile was slowly growing, and Carmilla took a step forward so she was standing a few feet away from Laura.

"Want me to go in there in a Banana suit and scream that the apes are coming? I'll do that it." Laura chuckled lightly, and Carmilla found the courage to take another step forward. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, or make you uncomfortable. I just, I like that we're dating. I want to hold your hand and shove it in everyone's face that we're dating- which if you want me to do that I'll do it too." Laura snickered. "What can I do to make up for it?" Laura shrugged. Carmilla sighed. She knows that Laura is bad with asking for what she wants. She'll just have to take matters into her own hands.

Carmilla looked over her shoulder, and spotted two women who and a man who looked to be in their twenties.  _The things I do for this girl_. She quickly rushed up to them.

"Oh my god can you guys help!" She said in a valley girl voice. They shared confused looks, but nodded. "Oh my goodness I just have _the worst_ diarrhea! I'm doing this new smoothie cleanse and it's completely destroying my insides! Do you know where the bathroom is?" With disgusted faces they pointed inside. "Oh my gosh thank you! I feel like it's the rapture only with my asshole!" The man wrapped his arm around one of the girls.

"Okay. Time to go." He said, the group doing their best to scurry away from Carmilla. Carmilla waved rapidly to them as they nearly ran to a car, speeding out of their as quick as they could. Carmilla turned on her heel to see Laura clutching her sides, laughing manically. Carmilla smiled and waltzed up to Laura, sliding her hands into her pockets.

"There. I embarrassed myself- completely. Are we even? Or do you want me to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness?" Carmilla said.

"It's like the rapture only with my asshole! Are you serious?" Laura said with her laughter. Carmilla chuckled, her laughter nearly contagious. "You are absolutely ridiculous!" Laura exclaimed, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Am I forgiven?" Carmilla asked hopefully. Laura nodded with a few more moments of giggles before her laughter subsided. "Good. Sorry, I'm new to this whole entire... People, thing. I'm not saying it's an excuse, because what I did to upset you isn't really excusable, but it's a reason." Laura smiled, and cupped her neck, planting a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Just think before you speak, yeah?"

Carmilla nodded.

"I'll do my best to put on a filter." She replied. 

"Good." Carmilla smiled.

"How about we go back inside for a date?" Carmilla offered. Laura cocked an eyebrow.

"We were just inside." 

"Yeah but," Carmilla shrugged, "I kinda ruined it. Consider it an 'I'm sorry' dinner." 

A slow smile crept across her cheeks.

"Well, what's more romantic and apologetic than a dinner date at Denny's?"

Carmilla smiled and laced her hand with Laura's.

 

**Laura**

 

Come Thursday, and Laura is not having a great time. Somehow, her dad feels heavier tonight, and he's putting up the fight of his drunken life to make sure he does not get dragged to his bedroom. Currently, Laura has barely even made it to the hallway across her living room; and her living room is tiny, even then the space is shared with the kitchen. She had her arms wrapped around his torso tucked under his armpits, his body laying on the floor, upper body slightly up, his hands doing their best to pry Laura's arms off of him.

"Come on, dad." Laura said, giving another tug. He used all of his strength to stop the tug.

"No." He grumbed. "I don't wanna." His words were slurred, exposing his drunken state. Laura once again tried to drag him, but he grabbed the chair. "Stop it." Laura huffed, and with as much strength as she could muster, started to drag him again, successfully pulling his grip from his chair. As soon as she somewhat started to drag him across the floor, he flailed his body, his hands trying to pry Laura's arms off of him. "Let go!" He exclaimed.

"Dad, you can't sleep on the floor." She said softly with a grunt. Her arms were growing weary, her legs starting to burn.

"I can d-do what I damn please, woman." Woman? Laura rolled her eyes, and started to drag him again.

"Dad please." She pleaded. He squirmed in her arms again, and gripped the walls to the hallway as if they were in a horror movie. "Why don't you want to go in your room? Don't you want to sleep in your nice, cozy bed?" Laura tried reasoning.

"No." He refused. "I want to drinkkkkkuh." Laura bounced him up in her arms, causing his grip on the wall to fall loose. She started to drag him again, his body then squirming. Laura huffed and dropped him to the floor; her arms needed a break. She placed her hands on her hips and took a moment, trying to regain some of her strength. He started laughing.

"Women! Always willing to give up! Just like your mother. All she had to do was come out of the coma, but she couldn't even do that." Laura felt her heart squeeze. She closed her eyes. _Just shake it off. Push it away._ Laura dug her nails into her scar. "Classic. I knew you took after your mother in some ways." She remembered her face the day she died, how sick she looked. Laura took a deep breath, and leveled him back up, wrapping her arms around his upper torso again.

"Come on." She grunted, her body weaker somehow. Thankfully, he gave up by now. He started laughing again.

"She gave up! On everything we had!" He said in a panicked amusement. "Ain't that funny, Laura? She didn't care about you." Laura closed her eyes, and pushed into his room. _Just ignore it._ "Then again, who would? Why would anyone care about you? You selfish, selfish bitch." _He's just dealing with his problems by taking it out on you. He's drunk- he doesn't mean it_. Laura repeated in her head, propping himself up against the bed. "Just like your mother- selfish. You know, I really wonder what I did wrong to make her leave us, but then I remember it wasn't me. It was you!" He said, followed by menaced laughter. _Why is everything my fault?_

Laura hopped onto the bed on her knees, then wrapped her arms around her father's torso again. With a tug, she was able to get his upper body up. She scooted back as she tugged on him. _Everything is my fault. I deserve this- this is punishment. Punishment for making her leave us. Punishment for ruining my father's life. He could've been happy. He could have if he didn't have me. I don't deserve a life._ She got him fully on the bed, and placed a blanket over him. She rushed to her room, not being able to stare at her father, who was a spitting image of her. 

She bursted into her room and slammed the door shut. It wasn't fair- why did she have to be like this? Why did she have to be born? She's so undeserving. Laura lifted up her shirt and looked at her scar, seeing how white and pink it was compared to her tan skin. She traced her hand over it, feelings of guilt and dismay washing over her. 

Laura opened up her drawer and pulled out the lighter Carmilla gave her, and then the poem. She quickly rushed back out into the hallway and yanked down the stairs to the attic, waisting no time in climbing up them. She paced to the window and yanked it open, then climbing out onto the roof. Laura opened up the poem, and started to read it, an instant smile forming on her face.

 _If you ever feel like you're drowning, it's because you're an anchor in the water;_  
_holding down the ship_  
_There will be days when you're lifted, but some you'll be sunk;_  
_you're still important no matter the day_

Laura smiled, and tucked the poem back into her pocket, and held out the lighter. She started flicking it on and off, watching the flame reappear and disappear again. _Even when she's not here, she makes me feel better._ Laura looked to the stars, holding the flame of the lighter in front of the moon. She loved how it looked in that way, the darkness behind the flame. Laura placed her free hand on her scar.

 _It's only a piece to your mosaic;_  
_Only a brushstroke to your canvas;_  
_Either way you're a work of art_

Laura turned off the lighter and slipped it back into her pocket, a smile wide on her cheeks. She clambered back into her home, her favorite line from the poem still running through her head.

 _The reason you can't see the light at the end of the tunnel;_  
_Is because you are the light at the end of the tunnel_

She sighed with content. Maybe a few texts to Carmilla won't hurt. 

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla stood by the microwave, phone in hand, waiting for her soup to be ready. It hummed; a low rev as it cooked the left over Chinese food. Midnight snacks are always the best; Carmilla's sure of that.

She had a hard time thinking of the night. She wanted to apologize a thousand more times, because she fears that Laura said it's okay but doesn't really mean it. Carmilla would've gotten on her knees and worshipped the ground she walked on if it meant Laura wouldn't be angry anymore. 

Carmilla then heard bare footsteps coming from behind. She turned around, only to see Will. They haven't talked since that big fight. They don't talk a lot normally, but they still do. But since their fight, it's been silent between them. They've hardly even seen each other (an easy thing to do in a house this big).

The microwave dinged but it was merely background noise. He rolled back on his heels, hands behind his back. Carmilla's phone buzzed; she knew it was probably Laura, but this was more important right now.

"What are you making?" He asked. Carmilla's jaw locked for a moment. 

"Does it matter?" She retorted through clenched teeth. He shook his head and looked to the ground.

"Sorry. I just... It seems the only way I can catch you is when you're making food, so..." 

She rolled her eyes, though it was true.

"Whatever. It was a stupid question. I-"

"No." He cut off. "I mean, I'm sorry... About the way I acted, and stuff." Now she's all ears. Carmilla crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow, leaning back against the counter.

"What do you mean?" She said. He shrugged. 

"I mean... All this time. Getting drunk, saying cruel things, not appreciating it when you care for me." He shoved his hands into his pockets. "I appreciate it, when you do. But every time I look in the mirror I see him." Carmilla softened a bit.

"I know." She muttered. They locked eyes. "I look like him too." He smiled gently, and nodded.

"And when I think of him I just want to get drunk, and when I get drunk I get angry, and when I get angry..." His eyes looked painful, and Carmilla could tell he was truly sorry. It felt nice, in a way. Not that he was regretful, but that he was sorry. "I didn't mean it. I don't mean it. I'm really sorry, Carmilla. And I know that doesn't make up for years of acting like a shitty brother, for saying these things, but... I'm sorry." Despite the heaviness of the situation, Carmilla found a soft smile making it's way to her lips. Her phone buzzed again, snapping her out of the small daze. She cleared her throat. 

"I'm not saying it's okay, but... I accept your apology." That's something. That's more than they've had in years. He nodded sadly, and draped his head. 

"I understand. But, I... I'll try harder, you know. To not be a dick."

Carmilla snickered.

"Glad to hear."

He scuffed his shoe on the ground.

"And... When Mother visits? I'll try harder then, too, to not be a dick. I... I'll stick up for you, maybe. Or-"

"Will." Carmilla said. "You don't have to do that."

"But I want to." He said, his gaze finally meeting Carmilla's. She could tell he meant it, and she wasn't sure if she was glad or scared. Carmilla shook her head.

"If you stick up for me, then she's going to drag you down too." Carmilla said. She sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. "Just, don't add to the torment, yeah?" He nodded, his eyes full of apologies that she understands he can't say. Bad apologies; it runs in the family. Carmilla sighed again, and shook her head. "If we talk about this I'm going to throw myself off a cliff, but..." Carmilla took two steps forward and clasped her arms around his neck. She felt him smile as his hefty arms coiled around her waist.

Hugs- something this whole entire family is absolutely terrible at. But, just this once, she'll let it slide. 

"I'm sorry, Carmilla." He whispered. She nodded.

"I know." Even with that she found herself smiling. For the first time in a long time, she got somewhere. She got close with him. The only contact they've shared over the past few years were wrist grabs and shoves. If they continue like this, maybe they'll get close enough to telling each other they love each other. She sighed, and pulled away. The shared a brief passing of smiles.

One step at a time, she supposes. 

No matter how slow or painful those steps are at least she's moving forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!  
> Again, I'm sorry the poetry sucks. Poetry isn't my forte


	25. Tonight You're Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Laura, Perry, and Lafontaine's show.  
> It's all a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I have I really nice tip for u all! If you ever think about punching a wall:  
> DON'T. DO NOT. OH MY GOD I WAS JUST CURIOUS. I WANTED TO SEE WHAT PUNCHING A WALL WOULD B LIKE. SO I WAS LIKE 'haha let's just do it, see what it's like. what's the worst that can happen? it hurts a little bit? lmao let's do it. just for fun'  
> NO.  
> NOT FUN.  
> BRUISES ON MY KNUCKLES  
> LOTS OF PAIN  
> AND A LOT OF LAYING ON THE FLOOR WONDERING WHY IN GOD'S NAME I THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS A GOD IDEA  
> BAD IDEA- VERY BAD IDEA.  
> BIG NO NO.  
> A BIG, BIG NO NO.  
> HOLY MOLY THAT IS THE WORST THING I'VE DONE ON IMPULSE IN A LONG TIME  
> (by long time I mean like 2 days 'cause that pickles accident was tragic buT THIS TOPS IT ALL)  
> AND U KNOW WAT? I'M LIKE HELLA PALE SO U CAN SEE THESE BRUISES FROM MARS 
> 
> *To the tune of "Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls"* DON'T GO PUNCHING FUCKING WALLS

**Carmilla**

 

_I can't believe I'm doing this._ Carmilla thought to herself as she took her seat to Laura's play. She hated plays and shows. All of her life. The only way she'd ever go to one was if her mother made her or if Lafontaine lured her with a promise of cigarettes. She used to smoke nearly a pack of cigarettes or more a day, she used to hate shows and never attend them, she used to have no friends, she used to never leave the house, she used to believe she'd never find anyone, but now here she is. Now Carmilla is sitting with friends, smoking a cigarette every other day, not sitting in her house, but instead attending a show- starring someone she's dating.

"Who's Laura playing again?" Kirsch asked, staring at the play's pamphlet with a confused expression. Carmilla rolled her eyes.  _Dimwit's holding it upside down_. Danny flipped it back around for him. "Oh." He said, now being able to read. 

"She's playing Christine, dumb ass." Danny said, though she couldn't hide the wide smile. Kirsch laughed and rested his arm on the back of her chair. Carmilla rolled her eyes. _God, I hope Laura and I aren't that gross and smiley._ Carmilla thought to herself. She folded her arms and crossed one leg over the other. 

"Lafontaine isn't in here. How come?" Kirsch asked next, flipping through the pages as though it were a children's book.

"They're part of the lighting crew." JP replied. _How the hell do they keep their patience with this boy?_ Carmilla thought to herself.

"Oh." Kirsch said, adjusting himself in his seat. "Where are they?" 

"Bailing me out of jail if you don't stop asking questions." Carmilla grumbled. They all laughed loudly, and Carmilla cracked a smirk. Why did she ever hate having friends? She could only wonder. Suddenly the lights started to dim. Carmilla sat up a bit as the beginning started, showing some sort of auction. She sighed.

_I'm in for quite the night._

 

After a while and a very, very loud beginning with a lot of synths, a lady and man singing, Laura finally appeared, only with a group. She could spot her in the crowd, bringing a smile to her face. Her heart stopped. Laura looked so beautiful on stage, even in that spectacularly odd outfit and- she could dance? That's new.

At some point there was a lot of yelling between singing lady, singing man, and some guy that appeared on stage in a top hat. _I really should have read up on this..._ Carmilla thought to herself. This was soon followed by even more singing, dancing, and some shouting by top hat man. A lady name Madame something came out, dressed in all black, and looked like she could very well transform into a herd of crows. _I like that one._ Carmilla decided. 

Carmilla was hooked into the play, watching the scenes go down. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening; just a lot of dialogue, fake laughter, and acting- but still no Laura yet. _Why are there so many men with mustaches and top hats?_ Carmilla wondered to herself. Carmilla noticed then that Perry played someone named Señora when she started singing. 

She really got hooked when everyone started screaming in some panic, the girl Natalie she recognized from the other night shouting that it was the Phantom of the Opera. Carmilla smiled. _If the rest of the play continues with this screaming and havoc I just might find it interesting_. Carmilla say up a little more in her seat, interested with the chaos on stage.

More chaos and shouting ensued, followed by a lot of fights then singing. Some claim about the Phantom of the Opera, and some dudes not buying it. Perry had a little mental breakdown, which wow Perry was a very good actress, and whoops that lasted long because she just ran off stage. There was more of the girl in all black, some laughter. Then, Natalie dragged Laura up, offering her to be the under-study. There was some more banter, declarations that Laura sang, then she moved to the front of the stage.

A piano started to play, then Laura began to sang shyly. After a while, Laura eased into it. And when she did, Carmilla wasn't sure if her heart was stopping or pounding- somehow doing both at the same time. She watched in awe and complete adoration as Laura sang, her smile wide, movements ever so elegant, her voice beautiful.

Carmilla was hooked from then, watching as Laura sang so beautifully, her eyes lightened somehow, her confidence oozing, knowing she owned the stage and dropped all the jaws in the crowd. Carmilla's heart thrashed in her chest, somehow warming. She took her breath away with simply a voice, but it was short lived when some boy started to sing. The show suddenly became very disinteresting to her. There was some back and forth between Laura and the boy, switching between who sang. Then Laura started to sing again, taking her breath away in a moments notice.

Carmilla watched the musical mindlessly for a while, completely divulged in the show, the music, the acting and, well, the Laura. That Alex boy played the Phantom, and Carmilla didn't have a problem with it until he put his grubby hands on her. _WHOA WHOA_. Carmilla bit her tongue and furrowed her brows. _It's just acting_. Carmilla had to remind herself over and over again. Carmilla sighed.

This is going to be a long night.

The show continued, Carmilla watching in complete awe when Laura sang, whenever she was on stage really. Everyone had beautiful voices, but Laura's was always the one to make her heart stop but pound at the same time, giving her butterflies and widening her eyes. Her blood boiled whenever some fellow named Raoul would touch her or kiss her, proving to be her love interest, and even when Alex would touch her. She also hated it when Raoul kept saving her, because really Laura doesn't need anyone to play her hero. Carmilla had to keep reminding herself it was just acting, and whatever anger she had always went down whenever Laura began to sang.

The show eventually came to a close, and Carmilla found herself joining a crowd in the standing ovation. The music proved to be beautiful, the story line wasn't the best, but the acting was spot on, the singing was great, the orchestra was fantastic- really most of it was great. That was a first Carmilla had ever listed about any show, but she had a feeling it was only because Laura was in it. Really, there was a lot Carmilla did for this.

For one, she actually dressed up. She wore a white tank top with black suspenders, black trousers, and a blazer. Really, if she didn't get an oscar for this outfit she was going to be pissed. Secondly, she actually left the house for an event. Third of all, she actually went to see a show without having to be lured by Lafontaine. Fourthly, she went out with other people- of which, didn't include Laura. Fifth of all, she has a rose sitting in her blazer's pocket, waiting to give it to Laura.

_The things I do for this girl._

Once all of that clapping and cheering ended, and the actors bowed on stage, the crowd slowly started to disperse. Not really having a clue on what to do next, Carmilla followed closely behind Chippy, copying his exact moves. Once she was freed into some sort of lobby area, she hung around the crew awkwardly. There were so many people packed into one room- why doesn't everyone leave? Why aren't they leaving? Is there something important? And where are they supposed to meet Laura? 

It was then that the actors started to come out into the lobby, immediately greeted by swarms of people. There was a lot of cheering and hooting, and a flock of people around each actor and actress, congratulating them on their performance. Carmilla saw how overwhelmed Laura was, and decided against greeting her. She wouldn't notice Carmilla anyhow. Additionally, didn't she say she wanted her to ask before announcing that their dating? Carmilla doesn't know how she'd be able to stop herself from kissing her from both how amazing she was, and all the attention she was getting that actually made Carmilla jealous. Carmilla decided to wait outside instead, deciding on a quick smoke break.

She snuck out of the crowd and made it into the cool night air, the sky dark. Carmilla whipped out her cigarettes and lighter, leaning against the building and popping a cig into her mouth. She wanted to greet Laura, congratulate her, but there was so many people. She was probably overwhelmed, and Carmilla probably wasn't on her priority list. There was so many people even if Carmilla decided to go in there, that Laura would barely even be able to fit her in there anyway.

Carmilla flickered her zippo lighter to light and brought the flame to her cigarette, quickly putting it out and sliding it back into her pocket. Carmilla threw her head back against the theatre wall and took a deep drag, letting the toxins fill her lungs.

It's been a luxury to smoke lately, since she's shortened the amount she actually smokes. Carmilla hugged the cigarette between her forefinger and middle finger, pulling the cigarette from her lips in a cloud of blown out smoke.

She watched as people started to retreat to their cars, wide smiles with talks of how great the show was, and 'the girl who played Christine Daaé was so pretty!' and how 'Christine had a great voice!' To which, in her head of course, she replied with snarky comments and rude disclosures, smoking her cigarette.

"Hey." Said a sudden soft voice that never fails to bring a smile to her face. Carmilla turned her head to see her favorite caramel-haired girl, standing there in a magenta dress, tights, and fancy black flats. Carmilla rested the cigarette between her lips, and fished out the rose.

"Um, I got you this." She said rather awkwardly. Laura giggled and took the rose, bringing it to her nose. 

"Thanks for that." Laura replied. She stashed it in the purse swung over her shoulder, making sure the bud was still peeking out.

"You were great tonight- like amazing. I didn't know you could sing like that, or dance, or act- really you're just incredible." Laura smiled, and Carmilla became flustered at how bad she was with her words. "I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this. I just... You were so so so good. And I'm sorry I wasn't the first to greet you after the show or something, you just sort of looked overwhelmed. You know, with all the-"

"Christine! Nice job!" Said a man, followed by a group of others. Laura waved and thanked them. She moved her attention back to Carmilla.

"With all the that." Carmilla started again. Laura laughed her melodic laugh. "And you know, I really wanted to go in there and just give you a kiss or something but then I didn't want to make you uncomfortable so I kinda just... Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't greet you when you left." Laura quirked an eyebrow. "Wow. I'm terrible at this." Laura laughed, and took a step forward. 

"Carmilla?"

"Hm?"

Laura plucked the cigarette from her lips and planted a quick kiss instead.

"Thank you."

Carmilla smiled. Laura held the cigarette to Carmilla's lips, letting her take one more drag before extinguishing it into the ground. Carmilla's heart jumped in her throat when Laura slipped her hands under Carmilla's blazer, grabbing the straps to her suspenders.

"I really like these." Laura said, seeming to be entranced by them.

"Yeah?" Carmilla retorted. Laura hummed in agreement. She smirked, and grabbed Laura's hips. "Well, I really like you." Laura grinned mischievously, and slipped her hands down the suspenders, doing nothing to help with Carmilla's current sporadic heartbeat. She stood up on her tippy toes to brush their lips together. Carmilla's eyes fluttered close, waiting for her lips to press against hers.

"Too bad you smoked." Laura whispered, pulling back. _This girl..._ Carmilla threw her head back against the building in frustration and groaned.

"How you torture me so." Carmilla lamented. Laura laughed her melodic laugh, bringing Carmilla's smile back. Laura grabbed Carmilla's hands, interlacing their fingers. She tugged her off the wall, walking backwards for Carmilla's every step forward. 

"Don't be all broody." Laura said with a smile.

"I'm not broody. I'm just missing a kiss from my wide-eyed maiden fair. Plus, you'd be proud." Carmilla declared. Laura quirked an eyebrow. "I had only _one_ thought of strangling Alex and that Raoul guy for touching you." Carmilla teased. Laura laughed again.

"Only one thought?" She rallied. Carmilla nodded.

"Mhm. I mean, I know it's just acting and all, but I still got a little jealous."

Laura stopped and brought their conjoined hands down to their sides.

"You got jealous?" She asked. Carmilla nodded, humming in agreement. Laura bit down on her lip with a smile, and started tugging her along again. "How come?" She asked next. Carmilla shrugged.

"Because they both had their hands all over you- and that Raoul guy got to kiss you." Carmilla answered truthfully, completely entranced by Laura. She stayed silent, so Carmilla continued. "And I don't like seeing that." Laura hummed in response, nudging for Carmilla to carry on. "And you just sounded so beautiful up there, and I wanted to be the one to be able to hold you instead of him. You know, and tell you how incredible you were up there. Because god, you were amazing up there. And then Alex had to play some creepy, murderous stalker who got to touch you and that made me jealous. Then there was that stupid Raoul guy who got to kiss you and... I was even jealous." Laura quirked an eyebrow.

"Why were you jealous?"

Carmilla stared in bewilderment. Did she just not explain?

"Because they both had their hands all over you." Carmilla replied, confusion clear in her tone.

"And why does that bother you?"

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Because I don't like seeing that?" 

"How come?" 

"Because-" _You're mine._ She wanted to say, but she bit the words back. That's right- they're not even girlfriends. They've really only been on one date, two if you want to include ditching on Thursday. She wasn't hers- not in the way she wanted her to be.

"Because I like you a lot, and I want to be the only one to touch you like that." She decided to say instead. Laura smiled, and looked around. She stopped and planted a quick kiss on Carmilla's cheek, causing her skin to tingle in the sensation. _Will I ever be able to keep up with her?_ Carmilla wondered to herself, smiling slightly.

"So you play Lauronica Mars and finish it off by kissing my cheek?" Carmilla said. Laura shrugged playfully, leaving the question to hang in the air. Carmilla quirked an eyebrow. _Oh my god. She's enjoying this._ "Are you... Happy, I'm jealous?" Carmilla asked, cocking her head. Laura shrugged again. "Oh my god. You are." Laura giggled, and started walking backward again. 

"You're cute when you're jealous; you wear it well."

Carmilla squinted at Laura, who still sported a playful expression.

"You're lucky I like you."

Laura then stopped and pulled their hands apart, only to place a finger under Carmilla's chin, her other hand gripping one of her suspenders. She stood on her tippy toes, and went for a kiss, but it was quickly interrupted when a familiar voice shouted at them.

"Yo! Hollis!" Chippy called. Carmilla closed her eyes, shoving down the need to scream some sort of profanity.

"Please just kiss me." Carmilla muttered. Laura's breath brushed past her lips, but that was all. Laura's hands were no longer touching her, and she sighed. When she opened her eyes Laura was gone, and she turned to see her joining the dimwit squad along with some of the actors and actresses. Carmilla shoved her hands in her trouser pockets and started to walk to the crowd.

Time for more rounds of hell.

 

Whatever Carmilla did in her past life to deserve a punishment as cruel as this is beyond her.

The dimwit squad, and the few actors and actresses that Carmilla was introduced to had decided on going for a celebratory dinner, which was perfectly okay with her. But apparently this included nearly everyone from the show- the lighting crew, directors, actors, whatever the hell of the rest of them. Hell, Andrew Lloyd Weber was probably there himself there were so many people. And that meant a lot of attention towards Laura, which she didn't have a problem with. She could get over the bouquets, and the compliments, and the gushing over how amazing Laura was and the unnecessary amount of time spent talking to her.

She really could.

What she couldn't get past were the amount of people in this god damn play who shamelessly flirted with her, some even asking her out. Which even then, maybe, just maybe she could get past. But the thing was, Laura was completely oblivious to it. She didn't seem to know that 'Hey Laura. Now that the shows over, I was thinking, maybe we could hang out sometime. Keep in touch or something, you know?' or 'You just.. You're absolutely stunning, Laura. Completely. Are you sure you aren't interested in dating anyone?' were people asking out. She didn't seem to notice that people kissing her hand, lingering stares, far-too intimate touches on her arms and back or the winks were flirtatious acts. 

This, sent Carmilla into a brooding state. Laura was showered with attention, and Carmilla could barely even get a word to her. And she was sitting- right next to her. The worst part of it all was she couldn't sling her arm over her shoulders or hold her hand because she still isn't 100% sure on how she feels on all of that, and she certainly does not want Laura to be upset with her again.

So, Carmilla sat in her brooding state with her typical 'I-kill-people-for-a-living' expression and 'don't-talk-to-me' persona, barely eating her food. God damn it. Why do I have to date someone so incredible? Carmilla mentally cursed to herself. And for the cherry on top, Chippy, Lafontaine, and Kirsch seemed to pick up on her jealousy, sending know-it-all grins her way and occasionally making a tease. Carmilla would simply send a glare their way or squint at them. 

Carmilla watched as a 17-year old guy she recognized from the show talk to Laura. _Do people even know she's gay? And if they do, do they understand what being a lesbian means?_ She wondered to herself. She slouched further in her chair, stealthily watching as he flashed Laura a cunning smile and tossed a joke, making her laugh her melodic laugh. Does she laugh like that for Carmilla? Can Carmilla make her laugh like that? Does she always laugh like that? Or is Carmilla now so jealous she's delusional

To her relief, the boy waved and returned to somewhere else. But it was like a slot machine, because immediately after came another guy she recognized from the play. Her blood immediately boiled when she recognized it to be the boy who played Raoul; Christine- aka Laura's- love interest in the play. Who was, mind you, very attractive. He had short brown hair, a tall, strong build, bright blue eyes, and a strong jawline. Basically, the typical boy you see on Tumblr with 30k+ notes for each selfie. Now he especially pissed her off, because he kissed her. Even though the Phantom and Laura shared a kiss too, she didn't find Alex, who played the Phantom, as much of a threat because he knows they're dating. 

Carmilla watched the interaction out of the corner of her eye stealthily, ears now perked to eavesdrop. 

"So you were amazing- no surprise there." He said with a cunning smile. _Say it with me everybody; lesbians_. Carmilla swallowed the words with a sip of her water, though at the moment she really wished it was Vodka. 

"Awe thanks, Tyler." _Tyler? How typical can he get?_ Carmilla stopped her scoff in the nick of time. "You were great as well. You really killed it."

"If I killed it then you brutally murdered the thing. You were honestly incredible." He replies. Carmilla grimaced. _Jesus, get a move on. She's amazing. We all know_. Laura laughed anyway.

"Despite the murder part, that's sweet. Thank you."

He chuckled lightly. _Who wears a blue tie with a black dress shirt? God, he's so typical._

"Yeah, and hey. You look absolutely amazing in this dress, by the way."

Laura let out a breathy chuckle.

"Thank you! I like this whole fancy thing going on." She said, gesturing his outfit up and down. _His sleeves are rolled up- who does that?_ Carmilla refrained from scoffing. He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, the other in his pocket.

"Yeah, yeah. If it were up to me I wouldn't be wearing this, but I have to look somewhat representable." 

"Same. But duty calls, right?" Laura agreed. He nodded, and slipped his hand from his neck and into his pocket. 

"Exactly, exactly. But uh, you do look really, really nice. It's a good look on you Hollis."

_Okay but who are you to compliment her?_ Carmilla turned her head ever so slightly to eye the boy up and down. _Who wears a brown belt with black trousers? Or are those black jeans?_ Carmilla rolled her eyes. _I hate it either way._

"Meh. You probably only think that because I never dress up, but thank you Tyler." _Does she really think that?_ Carmilla tilted her head just a tiny bit again so Laura was in her vision too. 

"No, no! I really mean that. I mean, you look beautiful all the time anyways, but you look absolutely stunning." He said. She thanked him again, and he nodded. _Okay. You can leave now. Bye Raoul._ "Hey, uh. Once this is all over do you want to go out on our own celebration or something? Just you and I?" Carmilla's eyes went wide, and it took a lot of self control to make it seem like she still wasn't eavesdropping, waiting for Laura's response.

"Maybe. I'd have to check in with everyone, but I'd love to." Laura replied. _I'D LOVE TO?_ Carmilla made no effort to hide the fact that she was listening now, eyes darting between Tyler and Laura. _Is she really that oblivious?_

"You would?" He said hopefully.

"Of course!"

Okay, Carmilla is butting in. Now.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Carmilla asked with a fake smile, eyes darting Tyler and Laura. Laura turned towards Carmilla.

"Oh. Tyler and I might hang out after this." Laura said with innocence. Carmilla's eyebrows shot way up to her hairline. 

"Really?" Carmilla said, attempted to reason with Laura with her eyes, somehow trying to communicate he doesn't mean just to "hang out".

"Yep." Tyler replied. "It's a date." Laura laughed. _HE JUST- DOES SHE STILL NOT KNOW?_  

"Totally." Laura said, but only Carmilla knew it to be sarcasm. 

"Meet me out back after this, or call me or something." She nodded and gave him a thumbs up. "And great job tonight. See ya later." And with that, Tyler waltzed off. Jealousy and anger pitted into one mix. She has to tell her- now.

"Laura he doesn't mean-"

"Laura! Oh my gosh you were incredible tonight!" Said a girl in a black dress. Laura and the girl started talking, gushing over each other's performances and appearances. Carmilla sighed, and slouched back in her seat.

This is going to be a long night.

 

**Laura**

 

How broody Carmilla was being the whole night didn't go unnoticed by Laura, but with the endless amount of people congratulating her it was hard to fix that. Laura didn't really know what made her so broody. She's never seen her slouch so much and she's never seen her pout so heavy. Laura wondered what it could be, but she didn't have much time to think about it with the endless stream of people talking to herself.

Soon, Laura noticed that Carmilla had left. _Oh crap- when did that happen?_ Laura thought to herself. And of course the one time she's gone, no one is trying to talk to Laura. _Did she go for a smoke break? She already had a smoke today- is she willing to break that? Because she did look awfully broody._ Laura tapped Lafontaine's leg with her food, grabbing their attention from Perry.

"Hey. When'd Carmilla leave??" Laura asked.

"Like 5 minutes ago." Lafontaine replied. _Ohhhh no._

"Do you know where she went?" Laura asked, already pulling out her phone from her purse.

"Uh, no. Why?" Lafontaine asked. Laura saw a text from Tyler saying he was outside. Maybe he saw her out there- or maybe they're talking right now. Laura waved it off.

"Never mind. I'll be right back." Laura said.

**Tyler (From Theater) :** Yo. I'm out in the parking lot- side of building- if you want to come. Can't leave a guy hanging ;)

**You :** Be out in a mo'

Laura tucked her phone back into her purse and pushed herself out of the seat, straightening out her dress before she heads out.

"Make sure no one steals my purse." She said tossing her purse to JP. He gave her a quick nod and continued his talk with Kirsch. Laura crossed her arms and headed towards the front door of the restaurant, stepping out into the cool air in the night. Laura crossed her arms and looked around the front of the building first. No Carmilla- she has to be with Tyler, right?

Laura turned down to the side of the building and spotted Tyler, his phone his hand, but no Carmilla. _Maybe she left? Would she do that?_ Laura stopped in her tracks. _Would she leave like that?_ She wondered, feeling a squeeze on her heart. Would she do that? Laura knows that Carmilla didn't have the best of times, but she wouldn't leave without even saying goodbye. Not that she has to, but... That's just not like Carmilla.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Tyler spotted her, waving his hand. Laura put on her best smile despite how upset she was feeling, and trudged the rest of the journey to Tyler.

"Hey." He greeted, sliding his phone into his pocket. He immediately noticed that she was bothered, raising an eyebrow. "You okay?" Laura nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a lot of people and stuff." Laura definitely made a convincing act, and decided to move on. "Hey, have you seen Carmilla?" He knitted his brows.

"Who?" 

"The dark haired girl with me? Blazer? She sat next to me?" Laura said. He still wore a confused expression. She huffed. "Did you see a girl leave?" Tyler shook his head.

"Nah, sorry. Why?"

Laura sighed, and looked around the parking lot, hoping to possibly see her. When she saw only rows of cars, she gave up, and looked back to Tyler's bright blue eyes.

"It's just- Carmilla. I didn't really believe she'd leave, but she's no where to be found." Laura said with another exasperated sigh. He smiled softly, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't be so down about it. Look, why don't I help you forget, yeah?"

Laura cocked an eyebrow.

"How would you make me forget?" She said in disbelief. A small, cunning smirk creeped onto his lips.

"I can give you a preview."

Laura knitted her brows.

"What-" But suddenly his lips were on hers. Laura froze, her whole body unable to move. Her mind drew blanks, eyes wide in shock and disgust. She couldn't do anything. Was she scared? Shocked? Both? She just wanted to get out of that- wanted to push him away. But she found her body stilled, frozen in shock. Then came guilt. Carmilla was gone- she left. And here she is, unable to push him away. No, she could, she wanted to, but her body wouldn't move. It was just bad feelings mixing into one, and all she wanted to do was push him away.

"WHAT THE HELL?" She heard an angry voice shout. Tyler pulled his lips from Laura's to spot the angry voice.

"Who are-" But he was cut short when a hand smacked across his face with so much force he stumbled back a bit. His hand went to his cheek, already red from the handprint. Laura was still in shock, in relief as she knew it was Carmilla, but shock at what just happened. 

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Tyler exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.

"Thats my girlfriend you numbskull!" Carmilla shouted back. His eyes widened in surprise. _Girlfriend? Did she just call me her girlfriend?_

"Girlfriend?" He echoed, his eyes darting between Laura and Carmilla. 

"Yeah." Carmilla took Laura's head in her hands and kissed her, a kiss so much better than the one before that Laura felt a relief instantly wash over her. "Girlfriend!" Carmilla snarled at him. 

"Geez! Sorry! I didn't know! She was the one that-"

"That what?" Carmilla snapped. He shut up instantly, taking a step back on the sidewalk. "Get the fuck out of my face before I slap you so hard your great grandchildren will feel it." Tyler held up his hands in defeat and started walking back towards the front of the building, eventually disappearing around the corner. Carmilla let out an angry huff and ran her hands through her hair, letting them clasp around the back of her neck as she took a few steps away from Laura. What does she say now? Some guy just kissed Laura, Carmilla called her her girlfriend, and Carmilla slapped said guy. Laura fidgeted with her hands, feeling an instant guilt. Carmilla muttered a few curses to herself, looking to the night sky.

"I'm sorry." Laura murmured. Carmilla turned around, a fire in her eyes that extinguished once her gaze landed on Laura.

"No, no. Don't- that's not your fault."

Laura shook her head.

"It is. I couldn't push him away, and I didn't know what he was going to do. I came out here looking for you because I thought you left or something, and Tyler texted me so I thought he might have seen you so I came out here and... I'm sorry. I couldn't move. I-"

"Laura." Carmilla said calmly, taking a few steps forward so she stood before her. "Don't blame yourself. I saw it happen. Don't worry." Laura nodded, and looked to her feet, still feeling guilty.

"God, I'm so naive." Laura murmured, ashamed in herself.

"You know, you can be. You really can be." Carmilla declared. She cupped Laura's cheeks and tilted her head upward so Laura's gaze locked with Carmilla's, her eyes so dark, but soft. "But it's not your fault. Okay?" Laura nodded, feeling how raw Carmilla's hand felt from her slap.

"I think you nearly killed him." Laura muttered. Carmilla broke out into a gentle smile.

"I would've. I've been holding a grudge against him since I watched him play as Raoul." She said. Laura too broke into a smile. Carmilla kissed Laura's forehead, and retreated back, turning her back to Laura. She clasped her hands behind her neck again and looked to the sky, seeming to try and calm herself. _That's my girlfriend you numbskull!_  Laura was in a new kind of shock; a better shock. _Did Carmilla really just call me her girlfriend?_ Laura didn't know whether to talk about it or leave it alone. She wanted to be Carmilla's girlfriend, but Carmilla must have only said it in the heat of the moment. She'll just leave it alone.

Laura took a few steps forward and stood next to Carmilla, now looking towards the same sky. It wasn't as clear of a night tonight; the moon was gone and the stars seemed more dull, but shining all the same. Laura peeked at Carmilla out of the corner of her eye, and saw her eyes closed, inhaling through her nose and exhaling through her mouth.

"Hey. You okay?" Laura asked, placing her hand on Carmilla's back. Carmilla nodded.

"Yeah. Just craving a cigarette."

Laura pursed her lips to the side. There has to be a way to distract her, right? Laura thought for a moment, digging through ideas. She looked to the parking lot, and spotted Carmilla's car. An idea instantly sparked inside her mind.

"You know, I'm still waiting for you to take up on that offer of teaching me how to drive a stick-shift." Laura said with a smirk. She saw a small smile dance across Carmilla's lips. She slowly opened her eyes and met Laura's gaze, eyebrows raised in a challenge.

"Let's go then, cutie."

 

**Lafontaine**

 

It was hard to keep their eyes off of Perry when she looked so pretty, and after watching her show. They always loved it when she sang; she never did much, so it was always a luxury to them when she did. 

"Honestly, Perry was just made to play Señora." Natalie said past a mouthful of food.

"Completely. You honestly did great, Perr." Lafontaine said, full aware they were making heart eyes at their girlfriend. She smiled softly at them. They also loved her in this wardrobe; a sleeveless deep blue dress. This color always brought out her eyes, and somehow made her hair a deeper shade of red. 

"Y'all are so couply. It's gross." Maggie teased. The table shared a moment of laughter. 

"How did you guys end up together anyway?" Kirsch asked, Danny wiping a food stain from his cheek with a napkin. Lafontaine smiled, and turned to Perry again.

"While we were setting up friends." She said softly, gazing deeply into Lafontaine's eyes.

"Yep. Carmilla and Laura. Which speaking of," Lafontaine said, looking to the empty seats, "any one know where they went?" The group muttered no's and clueless statements.

"We let Laura venture out on her own for one moment..." Perry murmured under her breath, climbing out of her chair. "I'll go look for her. She's probably out with Carmilla." 

"I'll go with you." Lafontaine said, picking the napkin off their lap and placing it on the table. They lifted off their chair, automatically placing their hand in Perry's soft one. "If we don't return, assume that everyone that leaves the table gets captured by some light demon." They joked.

"Please hurry. I have no problem with Laura disappearing, but I do have a problem with holding onto Laura's purse." JP added. Lafontaine laughed before taking off with Perry. The happy couple walked through the front door of the restaurant, the cold of the air instantly biting their cheeks. They looked around, not seeing anyone smoking, or any new couple. They were silent for a couple of moments before Lafontaine spoke.

"Where could they-" That's when they heard the loud, tearing sound pierce the air. Lafontaine and Perry shared a brief panicked glance before pacing, rushing to where the sound commenced.

"What the heck was that?" Perry exclaimed. They cocked their eyebrow.

"Really? Even in a time like this you chose heck over profanity?" They teased with a grin. Perry rolled her eyes to hide her smile. "I have no idea. Think someone was rushing the hell out of here?" Then, a loud hooting could be heard, barely over the sound of screeching tires. "What the fuck?" 

"This is Lafonfucked up." Perry murmured. Lafontaine broke into uncontrollable laughter, stopping dead in their tracks because that was too good. "Come on! We can talk about how funny I am later." Perry said, tugging on their hand. They subsided their laughter and nodded.

"Right, right. Sorry." They continued their journey. "I think it's coming from the abandoned Yogurt place across the street." They said, pointing ahead. Perry nodded, and they pushed through the parking lot. Across the street, there was a frozen yogurt place that ran out of business a few months ago. It was cleared out, and no one has bought it yet; only an empty building and a parking lot behind it. 

"I swear to god if we're the ones that come across a murder scene..." Perry said, looking both ways before they crossed the street. Lafontaine laughed, though they secretly thought that would be cool for so many scientific reasons. They had to hide their excitement of all the thoughts of experiments they could conduct, but the joy was cut short as the screeching of rubber tires and hooting got louder. They reached the front of the abandoned building.

"I think it's coming from the parking lot in the back." Lafontaine said, bravely walking ahead of Perry, tugging her along behind them. They let go of her hand to place their hand on her outside hip, slowing their steps. The screeching and hooting was louder now. "Jesus. What is that?" They slowly creeped around the side of the building, Perry gripping their shoulder close behind them.

"Lafontaine, if we get murdered, I love you." Perry said, a bit of panic in her voice. They simply laughed.

"We're not getting murdered." Though with those sounds, they weren't 100% sure of that. Perry smacked their shoulder.

"Just say it back."

They grinned.

"I love you, Perry." Lafontaine could feel her relax. _Maybe that's why she wanted me to say it_. They wondered to themselves, noting that saying that they loved her calmed her down. They continued further down, and reached the end of the building. "Okay, ready to see what's in the parking lot?" They asked, looking over their shoulder. Perry nodded, and with a few brave steps, they reached behind the building. They both stood bewildered. 

_Well, I was not expecting that._

Carmilla was doing doughnuts with her car, Laura standing inside with her torso sticking out the sunroof, hollering and laughing. The car pivoted and turned in the empty parking lot, making circular track marks. Lafontaine and Perry shared a look before they broke into laughter. Perry stood next to Lafontaine and rested her elbow on their shoulder, leaning onto them. Lafontaine reached up and grabbed her dangling hand, bringing it to their lips. They watched for a moment, both of the girls in the car smiling wide. Lafontaine and Perry shared another knowing glance.

"Should we stop this?" Perry asked. Lafontaine sighed, and looked back to the spinning car. They should- they really should. But they looked so happy like that, that they didn't have the heart to do it.

"Nah. Let them have their little moment." Lafontaine said. They wrapped their arm around Perry's waist and turned them around, starting their journey back to the restaurant. They broke into laughter again. "Lafonfucked up? Really?" Perry laughed too, both of them with wide smiles and joy as they walked back to the restaurant.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Deciding her car had enough, Carmilla abruptly set her car into park, finishing with a final swerve. Laura fell back down into the car, landing on Carmilla's lap, her back leaning against the car door. Both of them were laughing, adrenaline high at the exhilaration from the previously twisting and turning car. Laura's hair was disheveled from the harsh wind, her cheeks red from it's bite. Carmilla put her car in park and yanked the keys out of the ignition before dropping them down into the cup holder. 

"That was so fun!" Laura exclaimed, her laughter subsiding but clearly her energy not. Carmilla laughed at her amusement, still on some adrenaline high. The vibrations caused from the car still rang through her like an after shock, her body still very much alive. "How did you do that? You were like a Nascar driver!" She said next, her enthusiasm still present. Carmilla shrugged.

"I used to go on long, long drives during the summer. You pick up a few things along the way." She replied, smoothing out Laura's hair.

"I've never felt this alive!" She turned towards Carmilla, her sunny brown eyes alive and full. "Let's do it again!" Carmilla laughed and shook her head.

"I think I'm going to burn the rubber off my tires if I continue."

Laura laughed and threw her head back against the car door.

"That was just... Wow! That was just so much fun!" Carmilla laughed again. "I wanna- let's do something." Laura added, picking her head back up. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"What would we do, cutie?" Carmilla asked, fascinated at this newfound energy. Laura grabbed Carmilla's keys and stuck them in the ignition, roaring the car to life. "Cutie?" Carmilla asked. Laura reached over and fiddled with the radio for a bit, flipping through a few pop stations before she stopped. 

_I'll take you home  
If you don't leave me at the front door _

_Why the hell is she playing that?_ Laura smiled,  cranked up the radio, the music blaring through the speakers. Carmilla gave Laura a look, but she simply giggled and opened the door behind her. Laura crawled off of Carmilla's lap and out the car door.

"We're dancing. Come on." Laura said. Carmilla sighed. Might as well.

Carmilla smiled, and unbuckled her seatbelt. She hopped out and Laura took Carmilla's hands in hers, doing some weird jig. 

" _Tonight you're falling in love!_ " Laura exclaimed, pushing their conjoined hands around. Carmilla's heart skipped a beat. " _This feeling's tearing me up!_ " She exclaimed next, taking a few steps back, pulling Carmilla few steps forward. 

" _Now, if she does it like this will you do it like that_?" Laura tugged Carmilla to her, and placed one of Carmilla's hands her hips, the other clasped tightly in her hand. Laura's free arm wrapped around Carmilla's shoulders, their torsos pressing together. " _Now if she touches like this will you touch her right back?_ " She moved her about the parking lot, forcing Carmilla into some odd dance. " _Now if she moves like this will you move it like that? Come on!_ " Carmilla spun Laura around, watching with amusement at the energy and state of pure delight Laura was in, looking as though she was floating.

They danced some more in the middle of the parking lot, Carmilla falling into whatever dance and rhythm Laura chose with wide smiles, the song blaring from Carmilla's car through an open door. 

_Tonight you're falling in love_  
_Let me go now_

Laura suddenly stopped their dance, slowly sliding Carmilla's blazer off of her shoulders, her face inches apart from Carmilla's. 

_This feelings tearing me up_  
_Here we go now_

She tossed it to the car, successfully pulling the jacket from Carmilla's shoulders. Carmilla swears she must be in some typical cheesy moment right now, but yet again Laura's energy was so enticing that Carmilla didn't care.

_Now, if she does it like this_  
_Will you do it like that?_

Laura grabbed Carmilla's suspenders and pulled her towards her, Carmilla's hands automatically going to Laura's hips. Laura pressed their lips together in one explosive kiss. (She's been waiting for this all night).

_Now, if she touches like this_  
_Will you touch her right back?_

"I thought you weren't gonna kiss me because I smoked?" Carmilla said breathlessly. She pulled tugged Laura closer, her lips hungry and mind falling elsewhere. 

"Yeah, well." Laura cupped the back of her neck. "I change my mind." Carmilla smiled. 

The lyrics started to blend together as their lips met, tongues dancing a tango in one kiss that they've been waiting all too long for. Carmilla tried to find the hem of Laura's shirt, going to touch her scar, but she remembered that Laura was wearing a dress. She didn't realize until then how much she relied on that small comfort, and how much she loved to comfort Laura in that small gesture. She didn't know what to do then, her mind not thinking clearly with the way Laura's lips were working with hers. She slowly trailed her hand up Laura's body, landing just below her breast. 

"Go ahead." She muttered onto her lips before sinking her teeth into Carmilla's bottom lip. She carefully cupped Laura's breast, but god it was worth it with the small moan that came from Laura's mouth. Supernovas exploded inside of her at the sound like a chain reaction, her nerve endings sparking alive one by many. Laura lurched forward, making Carmilla lose her balance. She regained it when her back pressed against her car, Laura keeping her pinned with her hips. Carmilla's hand moved down from Laura's breast to her hip, but she was taken by surprise when Laura grabbed her wrists, bringing her hands back up to her breasts. Carmilla's mind went blank with wonder, her body exploding to a thousand more supernovas. 

Laura grabbed Carmilla by the suspenders in one hand and tugged her forward just enough to open the car door, then pushing her in. _Holy hell_. Carmilla thought to herself, her body crashing into the leather seats. She scooted further into the car with the time she had before Laura slammed the door shut and straddled her. _Hoooly hell_. She thought, staring at Laura with wonder. Carmilla doesn't know what she's doing or what's going through her mind but she's basking in it. _  
_

Laura threw her hair over one shoulder and pressed her lips to Carmilla's. She grabbed Carmilla's wrists and pinned them above her head. _My god. She's so intoxicating._ Laura trailed her lips to Carmilla's neck, eliciting a moan from Carmilla because wow; she's good at that. She was surprised when Laura giggled, pulling her lips from Carmilla's neck, letting go of her wrists. Carmilla opened her eyes and looked at Laura, her hands resting on Carmilla's abdomen, blocking the view of seeing up her dress. Carmilla dragged her gaze up to Laura's eyes, seeing she wore a wide smile.

"Let's go do something." She said with enthusiasm. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought we were doing something, cupcake?" She replied, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Well, let's go do something else." Laura retaliated. "God this is so- let's do something fun!"

"Was this not fun?" Carmilla retorted, insecurities showing. Laura shook her head.

"No- it was. This was completely fun. I just- I need to do something. Let's do something!"

Carmilla found herself smiling.

"My god, creampuff. You're all over the place."

Laura giggled and climbed off of Carmilla, clambering into the passenger's side. Carmilla dropped onto her back and stared at the ceiling, her chest heaving, her heart pounding. _Note to self: Get adrenaline pumping through Laura more often_.

Carmilla just laid there for a moment, trying to recollect herself. _Will I ever be able to keep up with her?_ She looked over to Laura, sitting in the passenger seat, fiddling with the radio and turning the volume down. Carmilla smiled to herself.

_God I hope not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm trash and you're watching disney channel


	26. A High Five on the Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla works out some issues with Laura's help.

**Carmilla**

 

The weekend had passed relatively slowly, leaving a lot of time for Carmilla to think about one thing in particular;

_That's my girlfriend you numbskull!_

She hadn't even realized she called Laura that until she dropped her off at her house after the show. Carmilla didn't even mean to say it; she was just so blind with rage that it just came out. In the moment 'that's my date' didn't seem so appropriate it seems, and now Carmilla was left to wonder if Laura even wanted to be her girlfriend, or if she just accepted she was. That didn't fly with Carmilla- if Laura was going to be her girlfriend, she would be upfront and ask. But now, she didn't know how to go about doing this.

Laura no longer stayed after school on Tuesdays because she didn't have rehearsals, which was always their day to hang out. So the only way they can see each other during the week is if one of them ditches or if they go to each other's home. To make things even more complex, Carmilla was graduating soon. Seniors got out much earlier than the rest of the grades; May 30th. Which was next week. As in, once Carmilla's done with school she'll have free time but Laura will not. Especially with how hectic schoolwork got near the end of the year. With the constant studying and piles and piles of homework, it was starting to feel as though it was doomed.

Now, Carmilla sat in her room in boy shorts and a tank top on a Thursday night on the phone with Laura. The following Friday was a half-day, so they allowed themselves to stay up late and talking. Carmilla was currently lamenting on how much she absolutely hated the Harry Potter series, much to Laura's dismay. She still had yet to watch the rest, which is something she refuses to do till the day she dies. 

At this point, Carmilla didn't care what she talked about with Laura; it was just nice to hear her voice. She missed her incredibly, only seeing her by chance in the halls of their school. Laura spent the days where they weren't in school working her ass off with schoolwork, and after falling asleep. She'd spent her breaks in-between her work talking on the phone with Carmilla, who was also drowning in schoolwork. 

"Oh, shit. I gotta go- my dad just, uh, threw up."

Carmilla's heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Goodbyes- she hated these goodbyes. Because she didn't know when she'd get to see her again or if she'd get to see her again. Carmilla closed her eyes and fell back onto her bed.

"Please stay." Carmilla muttered. She hated letting go- she just wanted to spend the time she can in whatever form she can with Laura. 

"I wish I could. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

Carmilla sighed heavily, trying to ease the heaviness in her chest.

"Okay." She whispered, hanging her phone up. She dropped her phone onto her bedside table. There was no way she could sleep; not with this dull pang on her heart, weighing it down to a slow beat. _God, I have it so bad for her._ Carmilla thought to herself.

She sat up and pulled out her poetry book, next grabbing a pen. Carmilla quickly tied her hair up into a loose bun, then moved to the window. She hopped on her windowsill and started to write inside her book, trying to rid of the heaviness in her heart. Carmilla sighed heavily, and looked to the moon for inspiration. Her heart stopped when she saw a dark figure there instead. 

With a yelp, Carmilla fell off her windowsill, falling on her back. The window opened, and Carmilla started to scurry. _Oh god I'm going to die in boy shorts and a tank top with my poetry. Is that a good way to die? Next on 1000 ways to-_  

"Oh my gosh Carm!" Said a voice instead. Carmilla didn't even need to look up to know it was Laura. 

"Oh jesus creampuff!" Carmilla exclaimed, dropping back down to her back. She sighed heavily, the heaviness in her heart gone. 

"Are you okay?" Laura asked, her voice tainted with concern. Carmilla sighed again, staring blankly at the ceiling above.

"I'm okay. Just- give me a moment."

Laura shut the window behind her, clambering into Carmilla's room. She dropped down on one knee beside her, dressed in black short shorts and a light, grey sweatshirt. Carmilla felt all her dismay instantly wash away, instead being replaced by the small sting on the back of her head from hitting the floor. Laura gently placed her hand on Carmilla's shoulder as she sat up. Carmilla rubbed the back of her head.

"Damn. I didn't know hardwood floor was so... Rude."

Laura laughed.

"Rude?" She asked, brushing hair out of Carmilla's face, her other hand tracing gentle patterns on Carmilla's scar.

"Yeah. Rude. It kinda hurt me." 

"But you had your bun to cushion your fall." Laura teased. "Which, by the way, you pull off perfectly." She added, tucking stray strands of Carmilla's hair behind her ear.

"Really?" Carmilla replied, turning to gaze into Laura's sunny brown eyes. Laura hummed in response with a tight nod. Carmilla snapped out of it suddenly, confused by Laura's presence. "Wait a second why are you here? Not that I don't love your company." Laura giggled and shrugged.

"We haven't seen each other all week."

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"And you couldn't wait till the weekend?"

Laura shook her head.

"Nope. I missed you too much."

Carmilla tried to lessen the wide smile forming on her cheeks. Laura kissed Carmilla's scar, and pushed to her feet. She held out her hand, to which Carmilla gladly grabbed. With a tug, she brought Carmilla to her feet.

"Want to go on another adventure?" Laura asked. To be honest, Carmilla really would prefer to just be with Laura, and added to her mental exhaust from the relentless hours of studying and schoolwork. She shook her head.

"I'd rather just stay here." Carmilla admitted. Laura nodded, and kissed her cheek. Laura kicked off her shoes and flopped onto Carmilla's bed, tucking her hands behind her head. Carmilla bit down on her bottom lip and clambered on, swinging her leg over Laura's hip to straddle her. She slipped her hand under Laura's shirt and placed it on her scar, her thumb gently rubbing over it. Laura closed her eyes, a small smile dancing on her lips.

"I missed you doing that." Laura muttered, closing her eyes. Carmilla hummed in response, feeling Laura's heartbeat and warm skin. Carmilla had realized how much comfort this brought her too, knowing that she's the only one allowed to touch her like this, to see this part of her. There are so many parts of Carmilla that she only allows Laura to see, to know, and she takes great comfort in knowing Laura does the same, in knowing that she can comfort Laura in this way. She watched the slow rise and fall of her chest, her lips slightly parted, eyes closed and hands clasped behind her head.

"You know, you're going to have to start warning me before you come over. I'm going to have a heart attack if we keep this up." Carmilla said softly. Laura broke into a small smile.

"Maybe I like sneaking over here because when you're not expecting me. Especially when you're dressed like that." Laura teased. Carmilla snickered lightly.

"Then maybe I'll just have to start wearing pants all the time. You know, so I'm prepared for your spontaneous visits."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Carmilla challenged. Laura opened her eyes just to squint at Carmilla.

"So you're telling me if I tell you about my surprise visits, you'll stay dressed like that?"

Carmilla felt Laura's heart beat faster as she eyed Carmilla up and down. Carmilla grinned, knowing she's won. She shrugged victoriously. 

"Maybe." She replied. Laura quirked an eyebrow, seeming to ponder over it.

"I'll think about it."

Carmilla laughed, and felt Laura's heart start to calm. Laura rested her head back and closed her eyes again, and god did Carmilla love it when she looked this way. Feeling bold, Carmilla ran her hands up Laura's sides, pushing her shirt and sweat shirt up in one go, stopping just below her bra. She gripped her sides, and started kissing along the exposed skin. She heard Laura's breath hitch, sending her mind reeling.

Carmilla kissed along Laura's scar lovingly, putting extra attention and care there before kissing a trail to her other hip. Carmilla stopped suddenly when she remembered how this went last time, on the porch, and pulled away.

Carmilla gently pulled Laura's sweatshirt back down and laid down next to her, placing her hand back on Laura's scar. Laura stared at her with a bewildered expression, her eyes wild. Carmilla propped her elbow up and rested her head on her hand, laying on her side.

"Why'd you stop?" Laura asked, her breathing ragged. Carmilla shrugged, and stroked her thumb over Laura's scar, feeling it's rough texture. Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand and guided it up to her breast, but she felt the pang of guilt and pulled her hand back. "What's wrong?" Carmilla shrugged again, not sure how to deal with this guilt. "You can touch me. You know that, right?" The words sent a shiver down Carmilla's spine, but she still kept her hands away.

"Yeah." She muttered. Carmilla turned around, facing away from Laura.

"Hey." Laura said gently. "What's this about?" Carmilla shrugged again, her words failing her. "Is it something I did?" _Of course she would blame herself_. Carmilla shook her head, and turned back around to meet soft brown eyes.

"No. No of course not." Carmilla replied truthfully, both of them on their sides.

"Then... What is it?"

Carmilla chewed on her bottom lip. How does she say this? And should she just tell her? Or avoid it? Carmilla started playing with the fabric of the sheets beneath them.

"I... I still feel bad. For when I... Y'know..." Carmilla murmured, unable to look Laura in the eyes.

"I said it was okay." But Carmilla was still not convinced, the guilt slowly eating her. "Carmilla." Laura said, scooting closer. She cupped Carmilla's cheek, causing her to meet Laura's gaze. "It's okay." She said, and Carmilla found nothing but the truth in the sunny brown eyes staring back at her. Carmilla nodded. Laura kissed her, and god did Carmilla miss her this week. She was eager to kiss her back, missing the way her lips tasted, the way they felt. She'd never want to lose this over some doubt.

"Can you promise me something?" Carmilla asked.

"Mhm." She said, bringing their lips back together.

"Can you promise that if I do something wrong, you'll be upfront about it?"

"Only if you promise that you'll forgive yourself when I say it's okay." Laura replied, her lips working wonders as she kissed her again. But, she needed to speak, and she needed to breath. Carmilla pulled back, staring into Laura's wild eyes.

"Compromise?" Carmilla said hopefully. Laura nodded.

"Sounds good." Laura replied. Carmilla grinned, and pressed their lips together once more. "So is this what you do most nights? Just sit on your windowsill in next to nothing?" Laura asked as Carmilla plopped onto her back.

"When I'm not spending time with you or doing schoolwork."

Laura rested her head on Carmilla's chest, placing her hand on Carmilla's stomach in the comforting way only Laura can do. Carmilla's arm automatically coiled around Laura's shoulders, rubbing up and down her arm gingerly.

"Broody."

"Am I ever anything else?" She smiled at Laura's soft chuckle, feeling her shoulders bob up and down with it. Laura sighed with content, her breath brushing past Carmilla's skin.

"I really, _really_ missed you. Like crazy."

Carmilla's smile somehow got wider, stretching from ear to ear.

"I mean... I kinda thought about you." Carmilla teased. Laura picked her head off of Carmilla's chest, cocking an eyebrow.

"Really?" She challenged. Carmilla hummed in agreement with a small nod. "Because if memory serves me correctly, you said to me, and I quote." Laura cleared her throat. " _Please stay._ " She mimicked, her voice exaggerated in a longing tone. Carmilla playfully squinted at the girl who mocked her.

"Okay, so maybe I missed you a little bit." Laura rolled her eyes around the room and nuzzled her head back into Carmilla's chest. "We should do something this weekend." Carmilla said. It's hard for her to accept that Laura will have to leave eventually, and she needs something to look forward to. Something to ease out this new time apart. Laura hummed in response.

"I like the sound of that." Laura replied. Carmilla closed her eyes, feeling sleep dawn on her earlier than it usually does, listening to the soothing sound of Laura's gentle breaths. Her mind reeled with ideas of what they could do before slumber reached her, already having something in mind.

 

**Laura**

 

Waking up in Carmilla's arms was rather peaceful, the blaring alarm clock, however, was not. Carmilla groaned heavily behind her, and held her tighter. Laura smiled.

"Time to get up sleepyhead; we have school." She hummed in response, nuzzling closer. Laura felt the rhythmic pulse of Carmilla's heart beat into her back, her breathing slow, arm holding Laura tightly. "Come on. I have to get back home in time." Carmilla shook her head.

"Hmm but what it be nicer if I drove you instead? You can borrow a set of clothes."

Laura felt a smile creep onto her expression. She turned her head only to see Carmilla's eyes already on her, her eyes soft and smile small.

"We are totally lesbians."

Carmilla chuckled and pressed their lips together. Laura reached up and tangled her hand in Carmilla's hair. The kiss got heated quickly, that is, until the door opened.

"Carmilla I- oh." Said a foreign voice. Carmilla jumped away from Laura, Laura's stomach twisting in knots as she saw an unfamiliar blonde woman standing at the door, dressed in a blazer. 

"Mother." Carmilla said. "What are you doing home?" If Laura didn't know any better she'd lament the 'oh crap' that sounded in her head.

_Mother?_

 

**Carmilla**

 

An awkward breakfast was currently taking place, consisting of Carmilla's mother, William, Mattie, Carmilla, and Laura. It was dead silent; the clanks and clatter of silverware meeting the food on their plates being the only sound. Carmilla's mother always ignored the fact that she was gay; refused to believe it even. And now, they all sat. Mattie and William must have known something happened with the tight air; nearly suffocating.

She hated the fact that her mother was just going to ignore this; sweep it under the rug like all of their other problems, like everything else about Carmilla. It angered her- deeply. Always has. Why don't they talk about it? She's sure if she had a boy up there her mother would be beyond angry, but because she had a girl she's pretending nothing happened? 

"So do you like the breakfast?" Carmilla's mother said to Laura, who was clearly flustered, dressed in Carmilla's clothes and sporting a guilty expression with red cheeks.

"Yes Ms. Karnstein. It's wonderful." Laura replied in a way that sounded like a teacher's pet talking to their teacher. Carmilla nearly cringed.

"Ah, that's good." Carmilla's mother retaliated. "So how long have you and Carmilla been friends?"

"Gal pals." William murmured. It must have been Mattie who kicked him under the table, because it wasn't Carmilla. He made an 'oof' and grabbed his leg.

"Oh." Laura squeaked. "We, um, it's been-"

"We aren't friends mother." Carmilla snapped. She paused for a moment.

"Oh that's too bad. Frenemies?" Carmilla's mother said, again ignoring what she saw. Carmilla gritted her jaw.

"That's what you're going to call it?" Carmilla grumbled through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you tell me your little friend's name?" She replied with a tight lipped smile. 

"She's not my-"

"Laura." Laura cut off, giving Carmilla a look. Carmilla angrily shoved a bite of the omelette in her mouth. God, this was preposterous. How long can she ignore the fact that she's gay?

"What a lovely name!" Carmilla's mother said. "I once knew a Laura in high school."

"Really?" Laura replied. _Oh please don't encourage her._

"Mhm. She was terrible; manipulative to say the least." She said. Laura's face dropped.

"Oh. Th- that's, um-"

" _This_ Laura's not like that if that's what you're insinuating." Carmilla snapped. Her mother faked a gasp and held her hand over her chest.

"Of course not! I would never!" She said with feigned innocence. "A friend of yours is a friend of mine." Okay- that's it. Carmilla slammed her fists on the table.

"She's not my friend!"

"Ohhh kay why don't we-" Laura tried.

"Why, of course she is." Carmilla's mother said.

"No! She's not! She's my-" Her what? Girlfriend; she can't say that again. She can't bring up the topic. Carmilla scrunched up her face and shook her head. "You literally walked in on my tongue in her mouth! How can you say she's just my friend?" Carmilla exclaimed. There was a look of pure disgust on her mother's face.

"Carmilla Karnstein!" Her mother exclaimed.

"What? It's true! If not then what did you see?" 

Her mother shot out of her seat, quickly hiding her anger as soon as she realized other people were here. She straightened out her blazer in the aggravating way Carmilla hated. _Always has to be professional..._ It made Carmilla sick.

"I'm going to work. I expect you to be in school with your..." _Oh don't you dare, mother._ "Friend."

"I'm gay, Mother! I am gay!" Carmilla was next to shoot out of her seat. "Gay gay gay! How many times do I have to say it? Gay! This girl here is gay too! We are in a romantic, _gay_ relationship together! How can you just ignore that!" Carmilla was shouting now, the anger she's held in all these years breaking through the surface. She's never had the courage to face her mother like this; it must be Laura being here.

"You're not gay. This is just... A silly phase. I'm sure you'll get over it and..." She momentarily grimaced towards Laura, sparking alive an anger Carmilla has never known. "Her." She said with disdain.

"I am fucking gay! A homosexual! I like people of the same. Gender." Carmilla flails her hands out. "I like women! I've liked women my whole life! And I like her, mother! And not in the friendship way; I like her. I want to kiss her, and hold her hand, and hug her and take her on nice dates and buy her nice things." The look of disgust on her mother's face, the way she was ignoring this huge part of her, the way she was ignoring what Laura meant to her was all too much. What she says next she knows it childish but theres this fiery anger inside of her and she needs to strike back.

"What, do you like women too and you're just in denial about it? Are you jealous you can't be with a woman?" Carmilla growled. Carmilla's mother left a hard, hard slap across her cheek, echoing throughout the vast walls of the home, stinging on her cheek like a frost bite. The room was dead silent, the echo of the slap seeming to sound momentarily. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Laura lung at her. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's waist just in time to yank her away. Carmilla's mother eyed Laura up and down with disgust before gazing past them to the table.

"Mattie. We're going to Austria. I expect you to arrange our flights and have us out of here by nightfall." Her mother commanded. She gave a curt nod as she straightened out her blazer.

"Oh my god you bitch! Come here! Come fight me! Fight me right-"

"Laura! Laura we are _not_ fighting my mother!" Carmilla said, holding her back. _Jesus; she's not strong but she's sure as hell persistent._

"Get your... Friend in control." Her mother said, sneering in disgust. Carmilla nearly let Laura go because of that, but she knew better than to let Laura take on her mother, who's taken more self defense classes than you could imagine, is a black belt, and has 2 cans of pepper spray in her purse. (Being a highly successful business woman who works with a lot of manipulators and people who'd kill for her money- just requires the sort of thing).

"Laura- Laura trust me you don't want to do this." Carmilla said more softly this time.

"Fine." Laura snarled before giving up. Carmilla released her and took a step back, watching as her mother fixed her posture and stormed out the door, her heels clanking against the floor. A silence still hung in the air after the final moments as Carmilla's mother raced out the front door, Carmilla's cheek still biting. 

The next moment Laura was by her side, tucking strands of hair out of her face as Carmilla draped her head, ashamed. Laura placed her free hand on Carmilla's back.

"Are you okay?" She said, though her voice was a thousand miles away. Carmilla nodded. Laura kissed Carmilla's cheek. "Is it better now?" It still hurt, but for the sake of Laura's feelings she nodded. "I swear I'm gonna-"

"You're gay?" Mattie asked softly. And there it was. Carmilla had never come out to Mattie. Again, a fact always being swept under the rug. She was never really close enough with her to share this information anyway; nor did she ever have a chance to. Carmilla slowly turned around, staring into her big brown eyes, and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

Carmilla was taken aback.

"Yeah. And how come you didn't tell me you were dating her?" William added. Once more she was taken aback.

"Aren't you guys just going to yell at me?" Carmilla muttered.

"No. Why the hell would we do that?" William said.

"Yeah. We're not like mother, Carmilla." Mattie added. A huge weight suddenly lifted off of Carmilla's shoulders; or, maybe that was Laura's hand. Either way, Laura's hand was now interlaced with Carmilla's, and her family new she was gay and dating Laura.

"I thought... I thought you guys would yell at me, or ignore it like mother does." Carmilla admitted. They shook their heads.

"No!" William said.

"Of course not." Mattie replied. Carmilla looked into Laura's eyes, a soft smile dancing on her lips, her sunny-brown eyes encouraging. 

"Oh." Carmilla said, a smile of her own forming. She looked back to the pairs of dark brown eyes so similar to hers. "Well in that case," she let go of Laura's hand in favor of wrapping her arm around her waist, "this is Laura."

 

**Laura**

 

When they got to the car, they knew they were going to be late to school. They still had to get to Laura's home so she could snatch her backpack, then there was the journey to school, plus the added time they spent at Carmilla's home. But, Carmilla didn't seem to mind. Laura didn't mind too much either; it's not like she has to be at school on time everyday. 

Carmilla roared the engine to life after they both buckled their seat belts. She pulled onto the road. Laura laced her hand with Carmilla's. There was still an anger inside of her from when Carmilla's mother slapped her; it took everything Laura had within her to not chase her out the door and slap her back. She was just glad her worry took over her anger, and now... Now there's a smile on Carmilla's face and it cured all traces of anger Laura had.

"You know, that's the closest I've ever gotten with them." Carmilla said. She seemed so happy just then that she was practically glowing.

"With who?" Laura retorted.

"Mattie and Will." 

Laura smiled.

"Really?" 

Carmilla nodded.

"Mhm. And, I'm sorry you had to see that- with my mother..." Carmilla drummed her fingers against the wheel for a moment. "I, um... I would have never had the courage to stand up to her like that if you weren't there." She muttered. Laura smiled.

"I'm proud of you for standing up for her, but I still want to punch her in the face." Laura replied. Carmilla chuckled lightly.

"I still can't believe you lunged after her."

"I would have fought her." Laura said. Carmilla chuckled again.

"You versus my Mother..." She shakes her head to herself. "I would pay to see that."

"Hey! I could totally take her." Laura pleaded.

"Sure you could, cupcake."

"I could!"

"Uh-huh."

Laura wondered why staying with Carmilla, having her drive her to school was so normal; like they were supposed to do this, like they were supposed to spend their days together without a moment apart. Of course she knows that it must be some honey-moon phase they're in, but it feels real; she really could spend all her time with Carmilla. She watched as Carmilla told her why she couldn't take on her mother, the bright smile on her face, her eyes glued to the road; she definitely could.

Maybe one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!


	27. Half Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla takes Laura on a surprise date  
> Laferry's at it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo so not so PG-13 times ahead  
> Ok I know that like it's already like labeled Mature or w/e but I'm just gonna put a warning anyway so it's not like Jack in the box only with smut (if this even counts as smut?)
> 
> U know wat tho? I fucking  
> I just checked this chapter and we're one chapter away  
> The next chapter  
> I'm just  
> Chapter 28, man  
> That's the fucking bomb I can't fucking wait  
> I'm so fucking excited
> 
>  
> 
> Hold on okay so I have to go on a small trip and I think I'll be back Tuesday maybe Thursday who knows, but I'm gonna upload this chapter real quick before I go and I'll reply to all your comments when I get back (whenever that may be).  
> If there's any errors in this I apologize bc I scarcely editted this before I go. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

**Carmilla**

 

_If she's going to keep surprising me in the middle of the night, then I'm doing the same with her._ Carmilla thought to herself as she pulled her car into Laura's driveway. It was Saturday night around midnight. Carmilla, acting off of impulse, decided that tonight she's going to take Laura on a date. She planned it on the way here; even put blankets and pillows in her car. What's her plan? Well, it was simple;

Carmilla was going to drive up to a sight-seeing spot, and spend the night there with Laura.

All she needed to do was send a text and tell her to come outside. Or, maybe she should go inside. Laura always broke into her room, so why shouldn't she do the same? This is all a surprise after all. 

Carmilla yanked her keys out of the ignition, killing the roar of the engine. She jumped out of her car, but stopped to look at her reflection to make sure she looked okay. She wore her infamous leather pants, combat boots, a white t-shirt with her nails painted black. Carmilla ran her hand through her hair, and nodded to her reflection as she approved of her current looks. 

With a surge of courage, Carmilla started to make her way around the back of the house. She pressed her side against the walls as she moved about them, ducking under the windows in the dark of the night. Carmilla finally reached Laura's window, and decided then that Laura always just breaks into her room; why not do the same?

She pondered how she could do it for a moment, because the bottom of the window was eye level. She reached up and pushed it open as much as she could, reaching halfway. Carmilla gripped the windowsill and jumped, pulling her body up. Her feet desperately tried to find leverage against the wall as she struggled to get her torso into the window, her forearms inside and gripping the wall. 

_Well, this was a fucking stupid idea_. Carmilla thought to herself, as she stayed stuck for another 10 seconds. With a push from her foot on the wall and a tug from her arms, she was able to slide in, her stomach pressing against the windowsill. But she stopped for a moment. Does she just dive head first in? How does she crawl in? Suddenly the light flicked on, a very sleepy Laura wiping her eyes.

"Carm?" She said softly, her voice ridden with sleepiness. If Carmilla wasn't half-way stuck through a window, she'd find this more adorable. Laura sat up on her bed, the sheets draping off her body.

"Uh, hey cupcake." Carmilla replied rather awkwardly. Laura seemed to take in what was happening, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you doing?" She asked. How does Carmilla explain this?

"I, um. I was going to surprise you." She muttered bashfully. Laura blinked a few times as though she was in a daze. She realized then how creepy that sounded. _This sounded a lot better in my head- this went a lot better in my head._

"Surprise me?" Laura finally said. Carmilla nodded. She felt her grip nearly fall loose, so she adjusted herself, nearly falling.

"Well, I have a date set up. And then I thought since you always break into my house, why not do the same? But, uh... Didn't go as well as I thought it would."

A slow grin creeped onto Laura's cheeks. _I_ _s that a good smile? Or an I'm-about-to-flip smile?_ Carmilla watched as Laura slowly lifted from her bed, revealing her to be in a loose white Black Keys t-shirt and shorts, her hair tied up in a loose pony tail. 

"You're going to fall if you keep like that." She said softly, much to Carmilla's surprise.

"Huh?"

Laura grabbed her arms and tugged her inside in one swift motion, also much to Carmilla's surprise. Laura pulled her to her feet as though she weighed nothing.

"Oh." Carmilla managed to say. Laura smiled, and cupped Carmilla's cheeks for a quick kiss.

"Idiot." She muttered. Carmilla smiled. "I gotta get dressed. Wanna help?" Carmilla's eyes went wide, her heart leaping into her throat. A ray of nerves sparked alive. Did she hear that correctly?

"What?" Carmilla said quietly.

"Help me get dressed? And like, what clothes to wear. You're the one that knows where we're going." Laura replied. Her heart started to calm down. _My god, Carmilla._ She blinked a few times as if to clear her dark mind.

"Right, right. Um, just pants and a sweatshirt." Carmilla replied, sliding her hands into her pockets. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Karnstein._ Laura nodded and swiftly moved to her closet. Carmilla turned around and stared out the window, her heart jumping when she heard an article of clothing hit the floor. She started tapping her thumbs up and down on her pockets, knowing that Laura was getting dressed so close. Suddenly a shirt landed a hit on the back of her head, then flopped down to the floor.

"Hey wh-" Carmilla whirled around to see Laura smirking, her shirt gone while she crossed her arms. Carmilla's eyebrows shot way to her hairline, her words getting caught in her throat. She eyed Laura up and down, spotting her dark grey jeans, the scar on her hip, her tan skin and fine forearms. She felt a heat rush to her cheeks. "What was that for?" She asked though her voice nearly cracked.

"I told you to help me change and you didn't." Laura replied, turning back to her closet. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, I told you what to wear, didn't I?" Carmilla retaliated. Laura pulled a shirt from some unknown place and yanked it over her head.

"Yeah. But you didn't help me get dressed like I told you to." She opened a drawer to her dresser, rummaging through it. Carmilla's heart leapt in her throat. She really meant that?

"So when you said... You really meant..." 

"Yeah."

Carmilla gulped nervously. _Oh nice one, Karnstein. You totally missed the opportunity._ She chastised herself as Laura slipped on her usual thin, light grey hoodie. Laura smiled towards Carmilla, and motioned for her to follow. Laura made quiet footsteps out the door, Carmilla trailing behind. They made it to safety out of the front door, and escaped to Carmilla's car. Once she pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, Laura started speaking.

"So where are we going?" Laura asked, her voice enthusiastic. Carmilla smiled softly, and took Laura's hand in hers.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" Carmilla challenged, briefly taking her eyes off the road to wiggle her eyebrows. Laura rolled her eyes with an adorable giggle. "Be patient- you'll see." Carmilla smiled, excited for the night she had planned.

 

Carmilla eventually arrived to her wanted destination, pulling backwards into the parking spot. They climbed to the back of the car, revealing the splay of blankets and pillows. Carmilla popped open the back, revealing the view of the town from the hill. They were high up, the town looking so far away and so bright from this point. If you didn't know how terrible the town actually was, it looked kind of small, and nice. A gold paint covering a rotten core.

Carmilla and Laura sat in silence for a while, Carmilla sitting behind Laura as she sat between her legs, Laura's back to her front, her arms wrapped tightly around Laura's waist, chin resting on her shoulder, Laura playing with Carmilla's hair in one hand, the other resting on her arms, gently stroking over her skin with her thumb.

They watched the town during it's night, the small lights scattered about the town, the moon shining bright, the stars kissing in the night sky. It was silent mostly, apart from the gentle whispers of the wind and light breathing between the girls. It was peaceful. 

"It's really pretty up here." Laura murmured, her hand falling from Carmilla's hair to cup her cheek. Carmilla smiled softly.

"Yeah; that's why I brought you here." She replied. Laura chuckled lightly.

"You chose well." Carmilla's smile somehow got wider as she kissed Laura's cheek. Laura turned partially in her arms so she could kiss her, her lips sending a supernova of nerves throughout her like they always do. Carmilla slipped her hand under Laura's shirt, resting it on her scar, letting her thumb rub over it in the way she always does. Laura surprised her when she turned around all the way, then grabbed her shirt in her fists, tugging her so she hovered above her. To ensure she didn't fall, Carmilla's hands landed next to Laura's head, their lips never disconnecting. Laura's hands slipped under Carmilla's shirt, causing her breath to hitch. _Holy fuck._ She never thought that a simple touch like that to her stomach could affect her in such a way, but it did. 

Her hands slid up further, agonizingly slow, making sure to touch every inch of skin before cupping Carmilla's breasts. A throaty moan escaped Carmilla's lips, because god she's good with her hands. She pushed upward, and Carmilla lifted her arms above her head as Laura lifted her shirt off, tossing it away to some unknown space in the car. She felt the cold air of the night brush against her now exposed skin, Laura's hands seeming so warm as they gripped her back, gently dragging her nails down her skin. Carmilla started kissing along Laura's neck, taking satisfaction in the breathy moans that fled her lips.

Carmilla trailed her fingertips up Laura's sides, pushing up her hoodie and shirt in one go. Laura aided her in taking them off, tossing them aside. Carmilla took a moment to stare down at Laura, tracing down the features of her body. Laura didn't let her do that for long, grabbing a fistful of her hair and tugging her lips back to hers. This was different than anytime they've ever kissed- far different. Carmilla knew that, and she realized where exactly her hand was heading as it trailed down Laura's torso. She stopped herself as it reached her waistband. She didn't even know if she was her girlfriend- and she's going to... As her first time... 

Carmilla settled with cupping Laura's cheek instead, but she seemed to notice the change in heart, as she pried their lips apart.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked breathlessly, her eyes wild, breathing ragged, cheeks flustered. Carmilla blinked a few times, not having a true explanation for her actions. She could- it could happen just then. She wanted to; she really, _really_ wanted to. Laura let go of Carmilla, and slowly sat up, causing Carmilla to sit back on her heels. Her sunny-brown eyes seemed to have flecks in gold in them somehow, shifting into a golden bronze color. Laura's face was inches from Carmilla's as Carmilla stared down at her, and suddenly Carmilla heard a click, and was Laura sliding off her bra.

Her heart leapt into her throat. Do her eyes dare to wander? Laura grabbed Carmilla's wrists and brought them to her breasts. A million supernovas exploded inside of her, her eyes unable to tear away from Laura's, and how they seemed almost golden just then. Carmilla pushed Laura back down as their lips connected, a wild desire she's never known taking over. Laura grabbed Carmilla's thigh and pressed it to her center, a moan that she's never heard before fleeing her lips. Carmilla let her hands explore Laura's body, her thigh rocking back and forth.

A foreign pleasure spiked through her as Laura lifted her leg, pressing into her own center. She could see stars behind her eyes, far better than the ones she's ever seen in the sky. 

"Fuck." Carmilla muttered, Laura's leg relentless. The feeling was overwhelming, and far, far more than anything she's ever experienced. She's never done anything like this; not to herself, nor to anyone else. Why the hell hasn't she done this sooner? This was far better than kissing, far better than anything she's ever experienced; especially that it's with Laura. Everything is better with Laura.

She could feel Laura's heart thrash under her hand, feeling the uneven rhythm of the beat, like a drum fill. That feeling was enough to push Carmilla further down this dark path, the one she's never explored. Her body didn't feel like it was under her control anymore; instead the wanton need holding the her. Her mind was gone; all she knew was the feeling of the soft flesh held in her hands, the lips connecting with hers like the perfect key to a lock, the pleasurable pressure pushed against her center.

Each moan heard from Laura only pushed her further. What they were doing wasn't enough; she wanted more, far more, and every time their tongues touched it was like en electric spark that triggered the explosive supernovas in her body.

_That's my girlfriend, you numbskull!_ The words rushed through her head faster than she could stop them, making her body jerk away. Carmilla pulled her lips back, her hands landing on Laura's stomach as she sat up.

"Wait." Carmilla said, her mind being dragged out of the trance.

"What?" Laura replied breathlessly. Seeing Laura beneath herself like that sent her down a path she didn't know existed, her heart banging harshly in her chest, her breathing ragged, body aching for her touch as a series of nerves shot straight down to her center, but the thought still ebbed away at her mind. _I don't even know if you're my girlfriend; how can I continue this?_ Carmilla pondered over what she should say. Was she even ready for that talk? And out of all times to bring it up, she choses now? "Do you want to stop?" Laura asked next, rested her hands on Carmilla's hips. Carmilla shook her head.

"No." She replied all too quickly. _Jesus- am I eager. I need to calm down. But can I?_

"Then what is it?" Laura asked, and she really wished she hadn't. _I want to call you mine but I'm not sure you want the same. I'm getting out of school in weeks and I don't know if we're going to have time for each other while you finish off the year._ Carmilla shook her head in an attempt to stop the thoughts.

"Nothing." She tried to kiss Laura again, to forget her thoughts, but Laura placed her hands on her shoulders, and pushed her back.

"If something is bothering you, then this shouldn't continue." Laura said, her hand running patterns over Carmilla's scar.

"I'm not bothered. Just... Have stuff on my mind. This really isn't the time to talk about it." Carmilla said, wanting to go back to the enticing sensations she was experiencing not moments ago.

"Then tell me. I don't want this if you don't." 

"I want this." Carmilla retaliated quickly.

"Well, clearly something is stopping you." Carmilla sighed. She's going to have to bring this up at some point or another. "Is it... Is it about me?" Laura muttered, her eyes soft and vulnerable. Carmilla was quick to aid her.

"No! No, of course not." Carmilla placed her hand on Laura's cheek, the other rubbing patterns over her scar. "You're perfect." She added, a soft smile playing on Laura's lips. "It's just... I'm worried." Carmilla said, sitting back on her heels.

"Hang on- I'd rather have a bra on if we're going to talk." Carmilla chuckled lightly, but was filled with disappointment as Laura re-clasped her bra. "Go ahead." She informed next. Carmilla took a moment to recollect herself, a stamina needed for her to talk. 

"I'm worried about what's going to happen when I graduate." Carmilla admitted bashfully. She's going to hold off the 'girlfriend' talk for as long as possible. Laura quirked an eyebrow as she slipped on her shirt next.

"What do you mean?"

Carmilla rubbed the back of her neck.

"I mean... Well we barely have time for each other now, and I get out a month earlier than you do, and I'm sure you're going to be bombarded with schoolwork and I need to get a job and I'm not even sure if-"

"Carmilla, Carmilla!" Laura said, placing her hand on Carmilla's cheek. She instantly calmed from the small gesture. "Breathe." Carmilla nodded, and took a deep breath in. "It's going to be fine when you graduate. At least then we won't _both_ be bombarded with schoolwork. Plus," she playfully shrugged a shoulder, "you could always help me with mine." Carmilla smiled.

"I can?"

Laura nodded.

"Of course. Once you graduate, then you'll have more time. More time to help me, which in turn, we spend more time togehter. And why do you need to get a job?"

Carmilla sighed, and picked up her own shirt.

"Because I'm not going to college, and I want to start getting money so I can eventually move out and live my own life." She replied, slipping on her t-shirt. She pulled her hair from out of her collar and straightened it out.

"Why would you do that? Isn't your whole entire family like rich? Couldn't they just pay for you?"

Carmilla nodded.

"They could, but I want freedom. If they paid, then I'd probably still be forced to do things I don't want to, forced to talk to my mother, to deal with my family's issues. And I don't want that; I want to work for myself, work towards a goal, and not have to live under my mother's hand, y'know?" That's something Carmilla has always craved- being able to work on her own, to live on her own, to not have to live under her mother's judgeful eyes and complete her every command. Laura nodded, taking in every word Carmilla was saying.

"I get that. Do you have any idea where you'd want to work?"

"That's my problem- I have no fucking clue." Carmilla replied, and ran her hand through her hair, letting the raven locks flow through her fingertips.

"Well, you don't need to figure it all out right now." Laura said, comforting her by playing with her hair. "I'm sure you'll find something." She added with a smile. 

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Carmilla couldn't stop the smile that spread across her cheeks.

"Sorry." Carmilla said. "I completely ruined this." Laura laughed and shrugged.

"It's fine. We can just cuddle instead."

Carmilla's smile somehow got wider.

How did she ever get so lucky?

 

**Laura**

 

She woke up from a peaceful slumber, Carmilla laying on top of her. Her body still ached from the phantom of her touch, remembering how far they had gotten, how close she was. That was incredible, and she was terrible disappointed it didn't continue, but she knew it couldn't. There's clearly still something on Carmilla's mind, and Laura wants her to tell her; to make sure if they do this, they do it right. But she can only wonder if she was thinking the same thing as her;

_Are we girlfriends?_

Laura wasn't sure if she was ready to have that talk, but she wanted to. The only thing stopping her was the thought that Carmilla would admit it to be a mistake, and that she didn't want to be her girlfriend. She still worries if she's doing something wrong, but Carmilla always informs her that it's not her. Still, it doesn't stop the stream of insecurities and wonders that pour through her mind like a crack in a dam. 

She was reminded of wear she was when the sun finally broke from the surface and poured into the car, the sound of birds chirping sounding the area. Laura smiled softly, and slipped her hands under Carmilla's shirt, gently scratching her back. Carmilla hummed in response, nuzzling her head in closer to the crook of Laura's neck. Her breath trickled against her skin, sending an array of goosebumps.

"This is really relaxing." Carmilla muttered, her voice ridden with sleep. Laura chuckled lightly. She always loved her voice first thing in the morning, like it was forgotten of all the burdens of her life.

"Good. You deserve to relax." She hummed in response again, almost like she was purring from her touch. The vibrations of her voice resonated through Laura, shooting through her spine.

"One of these days you'll be doing the same thing, only digging your nails in my back with more of a-" Carmilla feigned a moaning sound. Laura forced herself to laugh to hide how much Carmilla moaning in her ear enlivened nerves in her body.

"I think your a little too cocky." Laura teased. Carmilla shifted herself onto her hands, resting on either side of Laura's head with a challenging smirk and cocked eyebrow.

"You don't think I could?" Carmilla dared, tilting her head to the side, her deep brown eyes darkening in a way. The challenge made her heart skip a beat. _Well, Carmilla always has to be right..._ Laura simply shrugged, biting her lip to detain her smile. Carmilla raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "Or do you just want me to prove myself?" _Busted._ "Because I totally will." Laura didn't have time to take in what she said because suddenly Carmilla's lips were attached to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses along it, sending a series of nerves throughout her.

She lost herself when Carmilla's thigh pressed into her center, going back to what they had started last night. _How is she so good at this?_ Laura thought, Carmilla's thigh rocking back and forth as her lips worked magic on her neck. 

"Laura." Carmilla muttered on her skin, her voice low, sending another wave of nerves.

"Uh-huh." Laura's response was hardly audible, the pleasure she was feeling threatening to send her down a spiral and lose herself.

"You're actually kind of hurting me." She said, detaching her lips from Laura's neck. As the pressure on her center lessened, she opened her eyes, and realized her harshly she was digging her nails into Carmilla's back. Her eyes widened, and she immediately snapped her hands back.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Laura exclaimed, feeling bad for hurting the girl. Carmilla chuckled darkly and shook her head.

"Told you I could." Carmilla teased. Laura rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her shoulder.

"Ass." Carmilla chuckled and kissed her again, resting her hand on Laura's scar, her thumb gently rubbing over it in the comforting way Laura loves. A blaring sound of a cell phone rang through the air, causing both girls to groan in unison. 

"Can't you get that later?" Laura asked as Carmilla pulled away. 

"Sadly, that's not a phone call; it's an alarm. AKA, we can't stay out here in paradise forever." Laura groaned as Carmilla turned off the earsplitting sound in her pocket. Why did reality ever have to exist? Carmilla and Laura crawled out the back and into the crisp morning air, the sunrise giving a deep yellow glow to the area. Carmilla hooked her hand into the handle and yanked the hatchback shut. Why was she so attractive just as they had to go? The world is cruel and unfair. 

Laura looked out to the view. The small town looked so far away from up here, and somehow bigger than she thought it was. She could see the park, the mall, the neighborhoods. Laura yawned and stretched her arms far above her head, leaning back until her spine made the satisfying crack to let her know all the cranks were gone.

"You done making a show there?" Carmilla asked coolly. Laura looked behind her over her shoulder to see Carmilla leaning against the back of the car, her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Making a show?" Laura repeated. Carmilla nodded as she pushed herself off the car, and held her hands out.

"Making a show." She wrapped one arm around Laura's shoulders, the other waving off to nowhere. "The dramatic deadpan over the city view, looking at how big the town actually is. The stretching in the early morning, feeling refreshed and brand new." Laura giggled.

"Just get in the car and stop teasing me." Laura said, beginning to walk to the side of the car. She was stopped when Carmilla grabbed her hand and spun her around, pulling her into a quick, chaste kiss, her other hand reaching Laura's cheek.

"Thank you for being so understanding." Carmilla muttered as they pulled away. There was something in her dark brown eyes, something that Laura couldn't place. All she knew was that she wanted to ensure the girl. Laura smiled.

"Of course." Carmilla kissed her forehead softly before letting go completely, and moving to the drivers side. Laura sighed with content.

She's going to have to figure out this girlfriend-not girlfriend situation out soon. 

 

**Lafontaine**

 

"I told you!" Perry said, whacking their arm. They laughed.

"How was I supposed to know he was the villain? He was so nice!" Lafontaine replied. They were sitting on their bed, watching some action movie. 

"Oh come on. He just _screams_ villain. He's got the weird beard, the 'I'm too smart for everyone' persona, and he's too stiff. I knew he was the bad guy- I knew it!" 

Lafontaine smiled, watching as she took victory in her own discovery. She's way more interesting than any movie. They couldn't help it as they kissed her cheek and wrapped their arm around her shoulders.

"You're cute when you're right." They said, resting their head on her shoulder. She laughed.

"Then I must be cute all the time then." 

They rolled their eyes. They started to get back into the movie after a while, well that is until there was a disruptive chime. 

Lafontaine and Perry were both taken by surprise as their cellphones rang at the exact same time, the couple taken aback. They both exchanged a glance. Lafontaine paused the movie before they both pulled out their phones.

"Um, hello?" They greeted, not knowing who the hell would call at 10 in the morning.

"OH MY GOD!" They heard an ungodly scream that sounded of pure agony come from their phone. One, at a much higher pitch, came from Perry's, both of them holding their phones away from their ear. Lafontaine covered their phone with their hand.

"What the hell is that?" Lafontaine mouthed to Perry. 

"Laura." She mouthed back. "Who is that?"

"Carmilla." They both exchanged worried glances, and nodded to each other, returning to their phones like a business.

"Can I help you?" Lafontaine said. Carmilla let out a long stream of a groan.

"You can. Please." Lafontaine cocked their eyebrow. Do they want to know? "I need your help." They sighed. Doesn't she always?

"What do you need?" Lafontaine asked.

"Can I come to your house?" Lafontaine looked to Perry, who was focused on her own phone call, hand clasped over her mouth and eyes wide.

"Sure, but Perry is here."

"Even better." Carmilla said. Lafontaine was extremely taken aback when they heard her voice _wasn't_ tainted with sarcasm, meaning she meant it. Was that even possible? Was this even Carmilla on the phone? "See you in 5." She hung up with that. Even better? Were they sure it was Carmilla who called them? They sat in a bewildered state, waiting for Perry to finish her phone call. Perry then put her phone on speaker, and Lafontaine listened in.

"I don't know. I want to be- it almost happened, and I don't know for sure what stopped her, but I think it has to do with the fact that we don't know if we're girlfriends or not."

Lafontaine's eyes widened and jaw dropped. _How could you not know such a thing?_ They forced themselves to keep their mouth shut.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Perry said, her eyebrows knitted in concern.

"Because what if she says no? Then it's awkward." Laura said. Perry rolled her eyes. "I just... I don't know what to do, you know? Well, I mean you probably don't know; you and Lafontaine are perfect for each other." Lafontaine felt a heat rush to their cheeks, and Perry smiled softly at them. Laura groaned, snapping them out of their daze.

"Look, why don't you just enjoy spending time with her and not focus on this whole entire... Girlfriend thing?" Perry said, her head bobbing with that what-the-hell-am-I-supposed-to-do smile that only Lafontaine found adorable.

"I am, it's just... It would be nice if I knew what we were. Especially since it's stopping us from... Stargazing." Stargazing? That's why she called? They were stargazing and it stopped because she didn't know if they were girlfriends? And why the pause in speech? Unless that's code. Wait... Lafontaine started to piece it together. Their eyes widened, and Perry knew just then to clasp her hand over their mouth to muffle to shriek that came from them.

"Okay, so give it time and wait for her to bring it up." Perry said, slowly lowering her hand once Lafontaine's pterodactyl screech was over. 

"They almost had...?" They mouthed to her. Perry nodded, but gestured for them to keep quiet. They placed their hands over their mouth in disbelief, muttering 'holy shit' to themself.

They just couldn't _wait_ for Carmilla to get there.

 

**Perry**

 

A ding to the doorbell informed the duo that Carmilla had arrived, and as she walked in she smelt of cigarettes. Perry did her best to hide the fact that she was cringing; she'll never get used to the rotten smell of cigarettes.

"Jesus fucking christ." Carmilla said. "Am I glad to see you two." Perry's eyebrows shot way to her hairline in surprise. That is something she'd never, _ever_ expect to ever leave Carmilla's mouth. Glad? To see her? That's something that doesn't happen. She's never glad to see anyone but Laura- what was that?

"Um, glad to see you too?" Lafontaine said, making an adorable bewildered expression as Carmilla welcomed herself inside. She flopped down on Lafontaine's bed, making her own little home there. Perry and Lafontaine exchanged a glance, both clearly surprised by the entrance. Lafontaine shut the door as Perry took the desk chair, Lafontaine taking a seat at the edge of their bed.

"I need your guys' help." Carmilla said. Perry cocked an eyebrow. Last time, Carmilla rudely didn't complete their well thought out plan, but instead took things into her own hands, completely disregarding the effort Perry and Lafontaine had put into it. Why should she help her again?

"Will you actually listen this time, and not take off on your own?" Perry said with a bitter tone. Carmilla looked to her in utter disbelief.

"If you stop treating me like a criminal every time I see you." Carmilla snapped back. 

"Well, walking in smelling like cigarettes isn't really helping." Perry challenged.

"Hey. I'm getting better- I'm down to a cigarette once every few days. Even past that, what I do with my body is none of your damn business."

"You're with Laura; what you do now is my business."

"And why is that?"

"Because I want to protect her." 

"What, like it's your job?" Carmilla scoffed. "Jesus, you people act like she can't take care of herself."

"She can't sometimes!"

Carmilla jolted up to a sitting position.

"Hey! Hey!" Lafontaine said, holding their hands out. "Perry, stop being over protective of Laura and criticizing Carmilla's decisions. Carmilla, don't be rude." Carmilla rolled her eyes and laid back down, tossing one more glare towards Perry. Perry calmed the anger fueling in her stomach. This girl could seriously be apathetic, and down right rude. But, with Lafontaine here, it was easy for her to calm down.

"So what was it that you need, Carmilla?" Lafontaine said once the tension had calmed down. Honestly, how did Lafontaine put up with her? It's beyond Perry.

"I need help with... Well, okay. Long story short, some guy kissed Laura, I punched him, and you know, I was angry so I kinda shouted that Laura was my girlfriend. And... I don't exactly know if we are. I want to be, but I want to know one hundred percent for sure that she want to be too. So, I want to ask her, officially, but I don't know how. So, could you two help me?" Carmilla said. Perry and Lafontaine exchanged a glance.

She already heard the whole story on the phone from Laura, but she doesn't really know if she should help. Lafontaine pleaded with their eyes; she could tell. She sighed. Well, at least she gets to plan something, and if it will make Laura happy... And how could she say no to those eyes?

"Fine." Perry muttered. Carmilla fist pumped. "But, only if you promise to stick to the plan." Carmilla nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Of course. Thanks Curly Su-" Perry shot her a death glare; she hated Carmilla's nicknames. "I mean, Perry. Thanks." Well, that's a start. Lafontaine clasped their hands together.

"So! Down to business." They stood up and grabbed a pen and notepad from their desk. "Final Hollstein Plan!"

"Hollstein?" Carmilla said in confusion.

"Long story." Lafontaine said, plopping back down with a wide grin. "I'll tell ya about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos! I'll reply to everything when I get back!  
> I'm running 2 the garbage where I belong see ya later everybody. It was a good run but now it's time I return. Lay me 2 rest in a pile of garbage and I'll wait for the garbage man to get me.


	28. Terrible Timing, Great Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what? There is too much shit that happens here for a valid summary.
> 
> Grab some fucking popcorn, sit ya ass down, get a comfy blanket and prepare for a long, whirlwind of a chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is WICKED long, but a lot happens. A lot a lot. So much so that I couldn't even put a summary.
> 
> Not-so PG times in this chapter as well. So like just as a warning if you don't wanna read that.
> 
> U KNOW WHAT THO I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER OH MY GOOOOOODDDDDD THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER IT'S LONG AS HELL BUT  
> FUKIN  
> AAHHHHHHH

**Carmilla**

 

There were a thousand and two reasons for Carmilla to be nervous that night, and as the seconds passed she found a thousand and two more. Her main concern being tonight was the night she was going to ask Laura to be her girlfriend; officially. No more tip toeing around it, or beating around the bush, or any other metaphor she could think of; this was going to be it.

Perry, Lafontaine, and Carmilla had developed a plan. Well, Perry and Lafontaine did while Carmilla mostly said "There's no chance in hell I'm doing that" until they came across the perfect one, that being asking her out during a neighboring town's fair. Weeks had passed as they developed the plan, stretching into June 18th.

June 17th through June 20th of every year, the much larger (and richer) neighboring town would host a large carnival full of whimsical rides, the typical rigged game machines and what not. It was large, and there were tens of thousands of people that attended the fair. Carmilla went once when she was 14, but Lafontaine dragged her there; she swore it was one of the worst nights of her life. However, now she finds it might just be the best night of her life.

That is, if Laura happens to agree to being her girlfriend.

Carmilla now sat outside of Laura's driveway, Lafontaine and Perry in the back of her car, her fingers drumming against the steering wheel. She looked down at herself, checking out her outfit. She wore a moss green button up t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up past the elbow, short black shorts, thigh highs and combat boots. She then checked herself out in the rear view mirror, making sure her make up and hair were okay. To be honest, she'd probably never find anything she was doing good enough, as Laura deserved the world, but this would have to suffice.

God, her lungs felt like they were burning for a cigarette, her body craving for the toxins to invade her body and bring her the calm she currently desired. A box of cigarettes and her lighter were sitting in the glove compartment. But those were for an emergency, like Laura saying no to her proposal. Well, that's the only reason she brought them, if Laura denies her. She managed to quit, but she has a feeling if Laura says no that her motivation is going to fly out the window.

Her heart leapt into her throat as Laura exited her home, seeming to wave goodbye to someone inside. Oh god- why did she have to wear that? Laura wore the white sundress with the large buttons in the front; the one she wore when they first met. _That... God damn it. I should have wore what I wore when we first met- that would've been a fucking fantastic idea_. _Why didn't I think of that?_  

Laura clambered in the car, her beaming smile spread across her cheeks. Carmilla felt her own smile creep onto her expression. She found she was at a parallel; Laura calmed her, but made her more nervous as well.

"Hey cutie." Carmilla greeted coolly in an attempt to hide the way her voice nearly wavered. 

"Hey." Laura replied, as Carmilla set the car into reverse, pulling out of Laura's driveway. 

"Hey Laura!" Lafontaine greeted, their know-it-all grin plastered onto their expression. 

"Hey Laf. Hey Perry." Laura retaliated as Carmilla began to drive down the streets, the dusk of 6 nearly reaching them, the sun still above the horizon and a yellow glow over the area. 

If only her nerves were as peaceful as the setting.

The drive there was maniacal. She made the terrible mistake of turning on the radio, to which, the three in her car started shouting the lyrics. At one point, Laura was using Carmilla's hand like a microphone; the three really gave it their all- Lafontaine would even impersonate the background music while Perry and Laura sang. They should seriously consider forming a band.

Carmilla's nerves grew as they arrived at the Carnival, buying tickets and eventually reaching inside. The thing that terrified her the most was how adventurous Laura was with these rides, wanting to try out everything she saw. She took Carmilla's hands in hers, dragging her down to a ride.

"Come on, Carm! It'll be fun." Those were all the words that Laura said to her and she found herself on a ride. ( _See Next: I'm so whipped_ ). It ended with Carmilla swearing to kill whoever the hell invented these 'damned machines'. Honestly, why did people find these fun? Do people get a thrill out of nearly dying and fearing for their life? The only thing making this bearable was the smile on Laura's face, the way her eyes gleamed from the lights of the rides. Adrenaline Laura- Carmilla nearly forgot that when she's high on adrenaline she wants to do everything.

Including, trying to coax her to make out on nearly every machine.

Which, Carmilla would be okay with... If she wasn't swearing she wasn't going to die on every single one of them. The ones they weren't making out on Laura was screaming with joy while Carmilla was screaming in fear, gripping handle bars, Laura's hand, fearing her head falling her, fearing her brain shaking so much she died.

As expected, Carmilla continued to go on the rides just to see Laura smile. But after nearly dying with a lot of corkscrews and fearing for her life one too many times, Carmilla had decided that she had enough; it's time to stay on the ground for a while. Carmilla stopped dead in her tracks as Laura tried to drag her to another ride. Laura came to a halt, and gave Carmilla a bewildered look.

"Cupcake. I think if I go on anymore rides I'll wind up dead." Carmilla admitted, desperately hoping for the torture to end. "Can we just- stay on the ground for now?" Laura smiled softly, and took a step closer to Carmilla.

"Well, if it means keeping you alive..." Laura said. Carmilla knew she was grinning like an idiot, but she didn't have time to dwell on the fact as Laura pressed a quick peck to her lips. "Come on. I want to show you something." Laura said.

"Where are we going?" Carmilla asked as Laura started walking off in a direction, interlacing their hands.

"You said you've only ever been here once, right?" Laura asked. Carmilla nodded. "Good. Come on."

 

**Lafontaine**

 

"Lafontaine; we have a problem." Perry said, taking Lafontaine's hand in hers. Lafontaine arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" They asked with concern. Perry sighed.

"I don't know where Laura and Carmilla went." She replied. Lafontaine could see the worry in her eyes, and knew exactly what this was about.

"Perry. Laura can take care of herself." They retaliated, gently swaying their hands back and forth. Perry sighed once more; they know she knows they're right. Lafontaine smiled. "Come on, Perr. Look at where we are! We're at a Carnival! Let's stop all this worrying, and go have some fun." A small smile crept onto Perry's lips. "See? There's the smile I love." Perry rolled her eyes to hide this fact.

"Come on you dork; you're winning me that giant teddy bear." Perry said as they started to drag them to one of the booths. "Your science will come in handy now. Time the velocity of the whatever and multiply the speed of something and win me that." She added. Lafontaine laughed a wholesome laugh.

"You got it, honey." 

Perry flashed them a smile.

They just hope that whatever happens tonight, official Hollstein happens. As much of a joy it is to help, it'd be nice if they could not worry about that and just enjoy their time. Yet again, as long as they're with Perry they'll always enjoy their time. 

 

**Carmilla**

 

"What the frilly hell is this?" Carmilla asked as they finished the trail, opening up to a small pond. Laura smiled brightly, and tugged her along to a patch of grass.

" _This_ is my favorite spot to go every year." Laura replied, plopping down on the vibrant greens of the grass, watching as turtles rested near the shore line, a buzz of bugs flying and skimming over the calmed water of the pond. Fireflies danced around, looking like enlivened christmas lights; the grey dusk illuminating their light. Carmilla watched as Laura stared in bewilderment at the scene, her eyes gleaming, a soft smile playing on her lips. It was so serene just then, the way Laura looked, the darkening dusk, the fireflies, the pond; it swarmed an overwhelming feeling in Carmilla's chest. She smirked slightly.

"You know," Carmilla said, plopping down next to Laura, "I prefer this to near death experiences." Laura smiled, bowing her head and tucking a strand of her caramel-colored hair behind her ear.

"I tried to make it better by kissing you." Laura muttered. Carmilla laughed and quickly took place of Laura's hand, tucking the strands behind Laura's ear. The strands seemed golden just then; the flickering lights of the fireflies being the cause. _How does she always manage to look so beautiful?_

"It worked- sometimes." Carmilla retaliated. Laura chuckled. "So what's the story with this place?" Carmilla asked. 

"I, uh, I come here every year." Laura admitted bashfully, a small tint of pink reaching her cheeks. "No one really seems to know about it, or at least they just don't go here. I usually sit right over there." Laura pointed to an old tree, roots breaking to the surface. It had a small curve to it, as though it was a natural seat. The leaves were a dark green, branches hanging low. "I've never brought anyone here." Carmilla smiled.  _Am I special to her? She brought me here; she's never brought anyone here- and that includes JP._ In a sudden burst of affection, Carmilla slung her arm around Laura shoulders, letting her arm drape over.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Carmilla murmured, placing a kiss to her temple. Laura played with the hand that draped down over her shoulder, fiddling with Carmilla's fingers. Laura rested her head on Carmilla's shoulder.

"The first time I found this place I was ten. I was extremely lost." Laura started. "Everyone was searching for me; even got the police involved. When they found me, everyone was screaming and shouting at me, y'know? Where were you, where'd you go? But I was just too happy I found this place, that I just didn't give a damn for the punishment." Carmilla felt a smile creep onto her cheeks as she watched Laura talk of the story, the way her eyes shined, that soft smile dancing across her lips in a ballet.

"It's just... My little sanctuary I guess. It's the one day a year where I'm truly, fully happy, and relaxed. No worries about school, or friends, or my dad or..." She held her hands out for a moment. "My life." She nudged Carmilla with her elbow. "But now I have you, and I don't need that one day anymore; I have it every time I see you." Carmilla's heart soared in her chest, an infestation of butterflies invading her stomach. God, this girl was incredible. 

"Laura." Carmilla said, her voice low as usual. She waited for the moment Laura turned her head, their eyes finally locking. "You've made me find a happiness I've never known. I was never one to... Well, enjoy people's company." Laura huffed a laugh.

"Never would have guessed."

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"Come on. I'm trying to be all... Sentimental here." She paused for a moment, trying to recollect her words as she got lost in Laura's sunny brown eyes. "I've never dreamed of meeting someone that could make me so... Complete, in a way, and make me want to strive to be a better person. You just... You've always managed to make me feel safe somehow, secure. And happy. I don't know how you do that- make me so happy, but you do. I would have never, ever gotten friends if it weren't for you, wouldn't have gone to social gatherings, never would have..." _Here it is._ Carmilla bit her lip for a moment. "Quit cigarettes." Laura's jaw dropped.

"Wait a second- you quit completely?"

Carmilla smiled, and nodded. She had been waiting to tell Laura that, information burning in her chest. She had her last cigarette a week ago, and she's managed to stay on track, all because of this sunny-brown eyed girl. 

"This whole speech and that's what you're focused on?" Carmilla teased.

"Carm! That's great!" Laura exclaimed. She planted a quick kiss to her cheek. Carmilla held her breath for a moment. Now comes the next part; asking Laura to be her girlfriend. This was part of the plan, tell Laura that she quit, talk a bit about it, then ask Laura to be her girlfriend- officially. But as Laura's lips met hers, all intentions were lost into a sea of thoughts. "I'm proud of you." She muttered on her lips.

"I'm proud of me too." Carmilla replied. Laura chuckled. She pulled away for a moment, eyes glowing and smile wide.

"And... I did focus on that whole speech, just so you know."

Carmilla smiled.

"Glad to hear." She replied.

"And I'm proud of you for graduating," she pecked her cheek, "for bettering your relationship with your siblings," she kissed her jaw, "for standing up for yourself," a kiss to her nose and Carmilla couldn't help but smile, "for standing up to your mother," a kiss to her other cheek, "and for even after graduating, helping me with everything." She left a final kiss to her lips. Carmilla smiled.

"I couldn't have done it without you." Carmilla replied. Laura rolled her eyes.

"You could have. You just gotta-"

"Believe in myself?" Carmilla teased. Laura scrunched up her face in the adorable way that makes Carmilla's heart swell in her chest.

"Shut up." Laura muttered. Carmilla's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god. Were you really going to say that?" Carmilla said. Laura shrugged loosely. "Oh my god! You were going to use that cheesy line?" 

"I said shut up." Laura said. She kissed her again, Carmilla's laughter getting caught in her throat.

"It's cute." Carmilla said in hopes for redemption.

"You're really bad at shutting up." 

"Hmm then maybe you should make me." 

They kissed again, and Laura lowered Carmilla so she was on her back. To Carmilla's surprise, she threw a leg of her hip, now straddling her. Carmilla's hands automatically landed on Laura's hips, perfectly fitting there as always.

"You know," Laura said, breaking away, "you're a really good kisser."

"Is that all the reason you're with me?" She teased, cocking an eyebrow.

"No." Laura replied, her hair draping down like a curtain. "But it's a nice bonus." Carmilla smiled as Laura kissed her again, Laura's hand caressing Carmilla's cheek. Carmilla pulled back.

"Wait." She said, stopping the kiss. Laura cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Why am _I_ always on bottom?" Carmilla asked. Laura broke out into hysterical laughter, leaning back on her heels and clutching her stomach. "Is it that absurd?" Carmilla said, taking great amusement in Laura's laughter.

"You're joking, right? You're like the bottomiest bottom there is."

"The _bottomiest bottom_?" Carmilla echoed. Laura nodded, her laughter subsiding. _Am I really?_   "How come?" Carmilla asked. 

"Well for one," Laura said, her voice low, "I'm a lot stronger than you; easier to dominate." She said with a wink. Carmilla's jaw slightly dropped. 

" _You're_ a lot stronger than me?" Carmilla challenged. Laura doddered her head yes. Carmilla was so willing to prove her wrong on that.

In one swift movement, Carmilla flipped them over, but Laura was quick to react. She grabbed Carmilla's shoulders and tackled her down onto her back. Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's waist and tackled her back down, a fit of giggles following from Laura so adorable Carmilla couldn't help but smile. But to her surprise, Laura flipped them over, grabbing Carmilla's wrists and prying her arms off of her. Carmilla laughed and flipped them over again, but with a jerked movement forward, Laura was straddling her, pinning her arms above her head. Laura quirked her eyebrow in challenge, daring for her to try again. When Carmilla simply laughed, a victorious grin spread across Laura's cheeks.

"Told you." Laura muttered. Perhaps it was the fireflies all around, or maybe it was a trick to the mind, but Laura's eyes seemed to have golden flecks in them in that moment.

"You know cutie, this doesn't mean you're stronger than me." Carmilla dared. Laura cocked her head to the side teasingly, waiting for Carmilla to continue. "I could still totally kick your ass. In a fight, I could have you on the ground before you even realized what happened." Laura grinned.

"Shouldn't be making threats when I have you pinned down, _cutie_." She teased.

"I think you're enjoying having me pinned down a little too much." Carmilla quipped. Laura rolled her eyes and kissed her, sending an array of supernovas to explode throughout. _How am I so infatuated with this girl? With one person? How could my heart soar so much?_ Carmilla couldn't stop the smile spreading wide across her cheeks. Laura moved her hands upwards and interlaced them with Carmilla's, then pulled back.

She sat back on her heels, holding Carmilla's hands out in front of her though their eyes never left each other. They danced, a communication they could only understand. Laura looked so beautiful in that moment, the way her smile beamed, the fireflies dazzling all around, the dusk shading the area, the setting sky behind her, the gold flecks appearing in her eyes.

Laura cupped Carmilla's cheek and kissed her again, this time their lips meeting in slow, passionate kisses full of meaning. Stars danced behind her eyes, supernovas exploding inside of her, her mind trailing down a different path. Laura started working down the buttons of Carmilla's shirt, unbuttoning them one at a time, slowly. Holy hell is this really going to happen? She wants to- it feels right. _Oh my god this is really going to happen_. A series of nerves shot straight down to her center, a tug to her stomach. Her heart pounded in her chest, beating only for Laura.

The last button to her moss green shirt finally popped, and Carmilla couldn't help herself, running her nails up Laura's thighs, getting dangerously close to the hem of Laura's dress. To her surprise Laura grabbed Carmilla's wrists again and pinned them above her head.

"Can't get too touchy now." Laura teased, her voice low, and she could tell then she was starting to get lost too with the jaded look in her eyes, wild in their own way. The action didn't have the affect as it usually would, Carmilla so infatuated and head over heels for Laura in that moment. She was grinning like a love-sick idiot, and she's sure if they could her eyes would be in the shape of hearts right now. She loved the way her hair draped like a caramel-colored curtain, the way the fireflies around highlighted her features. She loved the gold flecks in her eyes, the small grin on her lips, the way she can just lose herself in Laura. She has to make this official- it has to be now. Carmilla has to ask her to be her girlfriend, make it real.

Now is as good as a time as any.

"I think I love you." The words poured out of her mouth before she could stop them, her brain faltering, and it wasn't until Laura's face dropped that the words really hit her like a ton of bricks. _NO NO NO NO. NO- NOT THE WORDS I WANTED TO SAY._ Laura snapped back into a sitting position back on her heels, her eyes dancing with an unfathomable expression as her jaw slightly hang. _Oh FUCK_. Carmilla quickly writhed out of her, her eyes wide. _Fuck fuck fuck!_

"I'm, uh, sorry." Carmilla said, hopping to her feet. She scurried to put her shirt back on, the buttons barely willing to comply. "I- I didn't..." Didn't what? Didn't mean it? Of course she meant it- wait a second, she meant that? She loves Laura? _I love her?_ Panic and a sharp ache arose in her chest. "I didn't mean to..." She managed to button up the last of her buttons, gesturing toward the trail. "I'm just gonna go." She rushed away before another word could be said. 

She didn't know what was worse; Laura's reaction or the fact she didn't say it back. Both sucked.

Terribly.

 

**Perry**

 

Perry and Lafontaine both exchanged a terrifying glance as Carmilla tossed the darts, popping the balloons no problem. Even the game operator was concerned, making sure to stay perfectly clear of Carmilla's attack. She threw with such anger, and it was clear she was upset. Perry wondered if maybe she was wrong, and that it would be Laura who hurt Carmilla instead; at least, that's what she's assuming happened. Lafontaine and Perry haven't a clue where Laura is, or where Carmilla and Laura had gone, or even if they went somewhere together. But one thing was clear; 

Whatever Carmilla went through, she's pissed off and upset.

"Um..." The game operator said, his voice hoarse in fear. "Do you want your prize-" 

"Give me another round of darts." Carmilla growled, slamming down another stack of one dollar bills. He quickly complied; no one was going to deny Carmilla right now. Lafontaine pulled Perry aside, making sure they were out of earshot.

"What the hell happened?" Lafontaine whispered harshly.

"Why would I know?" Perry replied. They smirked slightly.

"Cause you're super smart."

Perry felt her own smile start to arise.

"You think?" She replied. They nodded.

"Uh-huh. And super cute."

She was about to continue the flirt, but another pop of a balloon reminded her of the situation.

"No- no. No flirting- can't do that right now." Perry said. Lafontaine pouted slightly. "Can't you ask her what happened? You're her best friend." 

"You think I want to deal with that?" They both looked back at her. She fiddled with a dart in her hands for a moment, and without even needing to look, landed a perfect shot. Perry's skin crawled. 

"Okay, fine. Maybe wait a bit, you know? Give her some time to cool down?"

"What about _your_ best friend? I'm betting a million bucks she's the reason for this. Why don't you talk to her?"

"I would, but little problem." Perry said. Lafontaine cocked their head to the side. "I have no idea where she is!" They pat their cheeks.

"Okay okay okay. We just gotta brainstorm. We always work better when we share ideas."

Perry nodded, and took a deep breath.

"Right- yes. I like that idea." They stood there for a moment, letting out low blows of breaths and crossing their arms, rubbing their heads. Lafontaine sighed.

"I got nothing." Lafontaine said.

"Same." They both groaned in unison. Making plans is Perry's specialty. If she just... She sighed. Maybe this didn't have to be as complicated as they were making it to be. "Look, why don't you talk to Carmilla and I'll try to find Laura." Lafontaine sighed.

"Sounds solid." 

Perry smiled.

"Good." She pecked their lips. "Good luck with Eric Bristow over there."

They looked over and widened their eyes.

"I might need a little more than luck."

 

**Lafontaine**

 

After Carmilla's hundredth round of darts, she finally gave up, storming off in some direction. Lafontaine followed suit. It's been so long since they've ever actually had a talk, that Lafontaine almost forgot what to do; pretend like they don't know anything. Lafontaine slowed their steps, still quick enough to catch up to Carmilla.

"Hey. Perry's looking for Laura. Do you-"

"Know where she is?" Carmilla cuts off. "No idea! I don't know where anything is! My feelings, my mind, my body. In fact, where are we? I don't remember getting here." _Was she that blinded by rage? Is she just waking up from a rage coma?_ Carmilla stopped in her tracks, looking around the carnival with a bewildered expression. _Ohh boy._

"Oh... Kay maybe let's just take a moment to breathe." Lafontaine said, taking a tiny step away from Carmilla for good measure. Carmilla nodded and took deep breaths, running a hand through her hair. After her breaths seemed less heavy, and Lafontaine's safety was ensured, they decided to dive in. "So... You wanna tell me what happened?" Carmilla sighed.

"I... Well Laura took me to this little pond, place, thing- whatever. And we were having a good time, getting cozy, and kissing..." Carmilla swallowed. "Then when... _Stuff_ , I guess, was about to happen I... Told her I love her."

Lafontaine's eyes nearly popped out of their head, their jaw dropping to the floor. 

"YOU WHAT?" They nearly shouted. Carmilla shot them a death glare. Right- screaming is not going to help. They gave an apologetic look that Carmilla blew off. Carmilla shrugged with a heavy sigh.

"Go big or go home I guess. I don't know what happened. I was gonna ask her to be my girlfriend but..."

"But what?" They said, waiting on edge. 

"I don't know. She just, she looked so pretty, and I just like her so much. Well, I guess I love her now." She ran her hands through her hair. "This is crazy! I don't do love- I don't do any of this! I never did jealousy, never did little," she flailed her hands, "social gathering things, or any socialization for that matter. I'd never change myself for someone, or have someone somehow better me. This is just- I don't like it." They smirked.

"You love it."

Carmilla smacked their shoulder with such a bite it actually stung through their clothes. Okay- still not in the safe zone. _Too soon?_

"I'm serious Lafontaine. I fucked up- I fucked up big time with this. She looked so... Mortified when I said it." Carmilla lamented. She pouted, and slipped her hands into her shorts. "I don't know how to fix this one." They sighed. Time to be a good friend.

"Throwing darts won't fix that now will it?" They said. Carmilla's pout deepened. "Look, just talk to her. It's not too late to, you know, ask her to be your girlfriend." They paused. "Wait- did you even give her the chance to reply? I know you tend to run out before people get the chance to speak." Lafontaine knows Carmilla almost as well as the back of their hand; this was something common she did that often lead to her social mistakes. Carmilla nodded.

"I mean, kinda. I said it, and she just sat there- well, sat on top of me." Carmilla started. Lafontaine raised their eyebrows. _On top of her?_ They shook their head. _Let it go, Lafontaine._ "Then I jumped up and said an apology, then said I had to go." Lafontaine nodded.

"Alright, you're going to talk to her." Carmilla deepened her pout. "Carmilla." Lafontaine said sternly. Carmilla was next to nod, eyes suddenly set with determination. 

"You're right, you're right." Carmilla's put suddenly switched to a small smirk. "But, what you haven't thought of, is I could avoid the problem and run away." 

"Wha-"

"Literally." Carmilla started prancing off in the distance before Lafontaine could even comprehend what had happened. Is she just- oh my god. _She's literally running away from her problems._ They groaned, and started to chase after her.

"Can't run forever, Carmilla!"

_God damn it. With legs and speed like that she totally could._

 

**Perry**

 

By now, she's searched over half the carnival for Laura and she still hasn't found her. Where hasn't she looked? There has to be something she's missing- something she hasn't thought of. Where would Laura go? Perry could point out Laura's scream from anywhere, so she couldn't have been on any of the rides. (When you're constantly paranoid over your friends safety, you pick up these kinds of things). Perry groaned and slumped against one of the booths, when she heard another familiar groan. Perry slowly looked behind her.

Sweets- why didn't Perry think of that! Of course Laura would be next to a candy machine! Perry stealthily peeked over the side of the booth and spotted a truly alarming sight. 

Laura was on the ground, leaning back against the booth, a million candy wrappers scattered around her. Her hands were on her stomach, gripping her dress tightly, a look of both pure pain and regret on her face.

"Laura?" Perry said, trying to hide the concern in her voice.

"Oh god- look away." Laura lamented. Perry rolled their eyes and plopped down next to her.

"Oh please- I've literally seen you naked, and that was more tragic than this. Seeing your best friend naked is _not_ as fun as the novels make it." Perry said as she started to organize the wrappers into neat piles.

"Oh man, Perry. I really screwed up- I screwed up a lot." 

Perry arched an eyebrow.

"In which way?" She asked, ears perked to hear what she has to say. She just spent the last half hour, maybe more looking for her- whatever her problem was it better be worth it.

"In so many ways. For one, I really shouldn't have eaten that much fucking candy." Laura said. Perry rolled her eyes. "And for two... Carmilla... She said she loved me, and I didn't say it back." The wrappers in her hands went flying as her hands flailed in the air.

"You what!" Perry exclaimed, quickly recollecting the trash. Laura groaned, and banged her head back against the booth.

"She just... I don't know. I was caught off guard, and she left before I could even comprehend what she said. But to be fair, if I said that and she reacted the way I did I would run too." 

This wasn't supposed to happen- no no. What happened to their plan? Tell her she quit cigarettes officially, then make her and Laura official in place? How the hell- did Carmilla mean to do that? Perry can only imagine what's going through Carmilla's head. A groan from Laura reminded Perry that she was probably in pain too.

"Well, do you love her?" Perry asked, now satisfied with her neat piles of organized candy wrappers.

"That's the thing; I don't know. I think I do, but you know what? I don't even know if she loves me."

Perry's eyebrows shot was to her hairline. Okay- now this was getting all sorts of crazy.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, she said 'I think I love you', which is basically code for 'I don't know if I love you'." 

"So? Isn't that a good thing; you just said you don't know if you love her either." 

"Yeah but it's different. I don't believe that anyone could ever love me."

"And you think she believes anyone could ever love her? Especially considering the house she lives in." Perry was surprised that she defended Carmilla like that. Normally, she'd jump the boat on this and ride it all the way to "No Carmilla" island. Has Carmilla... Grown on her? Perry shook it off. "Look, this is Carmilla we're talking about. If you don't recall, the girl who wrote 12 pages on why-"

"The human race needs a new plague. I know." 

Perry smiled.

"See? She doesn't like people; she never really... Did. And I think that's mostly in part to her own insecurities." Was this really Perry talking? Was she actually sympathizing with Carmilla Karnstein; hardened criminal? "So the fact that she even said she loves you, or admits to that means she must love you. It's not often she shows her insecurities." Laura sighed heavily.

"Great. And I completely stepped on her and ground her under my heel into the dirt." 

"You can still fix this." Perry encouraged.

"How?" 

Perry paused for a moment. How? She's never short of ideas- ever. But this? Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of her cell phone. Perry jumped, but quickly checked her phone.

_**Laf <3 :** Carmilla headed 2 south end. Im chasing her- if ur around... PLEASE GRAB HER_

A wicked grin spread onto Perry's cheeks as an idea sparked in her mind, spotting the large, spinning machine, the lights on now with the dark sky. A light bulb literally dinged above her head. 

"Why don't we go to the ferris wheel?" Perry offered.

"What?" Laura said. Perry didn't have the time to hear Laura's protests.

"Yep! Come on- ferris wheel." Perry said, grabbing Laura's arm and yanking her to her feet. Perry started rushing through the crowds. Heading towards south end- that's exactly where the ferris wheel is. _Come on broody gay; where are you?_

Perry desperately scanned the crowds, ignoring Laura's questions and protests. She saw the familiar raven hair, and immediately rushed to her. She came to a halt in front of her. Carmilla crashed into Perry, nearly falling back from the collision. Perry took the opportunity to grab Carmilla's arm, now man-handling both of them like a mother with her two children.

She quickly rushed to the ferris wheel before either of them knew what was happening. She had to make this quick. She'd apologize for jumping the line later. Right now, she needed to make this happen.

"Hi. 3-seater-ferris-wheel." She said in one breath. The operator painted a bewildered expression.

"Uh, sorry ma'am there's only 2 sea-"

"Oh, that's too bad." She said unapologetically. "You two will have to go without me."

"Wha-"

"What are you-"

Perry shoved them up and into the chair, slapping down an uncertain, but definitely excessive, amount of money on the counter.

"Keep them up there for an extra couple of minutes." Perry waved to the two girls. "See you later! Bye!" 

Perry quickly jumped off the platform, ignoring the angry line that she just so blatantly cut. She spent too much time and planning (and frankly, money) for them to ignore each other; whatever the cost of that was it was worth it. She stopped as Lafontaine grabbed her arms, their face beaming.

"Holy hell! Perry you're incredible!" Lafontaine exclaimed. She ignored the swelling in her chest and placed her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath. She waved off the compliment.

"Ah." She said breathlessly. "That was nothing."

"You just- you were like- oh my god! You were tugging Laura around and then you just- you grabbed Camrilla and pow pow! They're on the ferris wheel! Holy- my god!" 

Perry shrugged.

"Girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." She said.

"Holy shit." They ran their hand through their hair. "I don't think I've ever loved you more." Lafontaine said, a look in their eyes she's never seen before. "Wanna make out in my car?"

"Definitely."

They grabbed her hand and started rushing through the crowds. Wow- she should do things on a whim more often.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Even as the machine slowly started to move upward Carmilla could hardly believe what just happened. All she knew was that this machine was moving incredibly slow and Laura was next to her, a heavy silence hanging between them. _I can't believe I just got mom'd by Perry. What's next, a 'this is our get along' shirt?_

Carmilla refrained a groan from escaping her lips and leaned back into the chair. The tension between the two after the whole entire shock was rigid, almost suffocating. God, why did she have to quit smoking? Carmilla nervously drummed her fingers over the phantom of a cigarette package, the familiar craving in her lungs. How long do these things usually last? She's never been on a ferris wheel; was it normal for it to stop and start like that? Or is she going to die? Even then, death would be less painful than this. Though, the view was nice from up here.

She could see the last remnants of the setting sun, the glow over the horizon a vibrant orange that faded into a deep blue, clouds reflecting the orange hue. Carmilla sighed, and dared a glance at Laura, peeking at her out of her peripheral. Why did she have to look so god damn adorable in that sundress? It's not fair.

_I think I love you. That's my girlfriend you numbskull!_ The words flowed through her mind and circled in a vortex, haunting her of all the mistakes she's made. Carmilla peeked at Laura again, catching her gaze. The two quickly pretended they weren't looking at each other, the sky becoming the most interesting thing in all of the land. She has to fix this, or at the very least, talk about it. She really can't run away from her problems- literally and figuratively. If she's going to be stuck up here with her, she might as well. Carmilla took a deep breath.

"I think we should-"

"I'm sorry I-"

The two said in unison, quickly turning to each other. _She's sorry for what?_

"Oh, um, you first." Laura said. Carmilla shook her head.

"No, no. You first." Carmilla insisted. Laura took a deep breath in, but froze. _Oh, no. She's getting herself worked up_. Carmilla pointed. "You know what? I'll go first." She said, saving Laura the panic. Laura seemed to relax, much to Carmilla's relief. But it could only last so long, as Carmilla realized she actually had to talk. She had to talk about this. Carmilla cleared her throat and collected her argument in her head.

"Okay, so I guess I'll just be up front and say it; I love you." Carmilla's heart froze in her chest at her own words. She just admitted that; no 'I thinks' or 'I coulds'; she really loves Laura. But she didn't let herself get dazed for too long. "And, I didn't mean to... Admit that, back there. I didn't even know I did till I said that out loud. I..." Carmilla sighed. "Look, I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend, but I see that I kinda fucked that up. A lot. By saying I love you before I even gave you a chance to have a say, and then accidentally saying you were my girlfriend before I ever gave you the chance to speak. And I-"

"Can you let me speak now?" Laura suddenly said. Carmilla was caught off guard, but remained silent. Laura took a deep breath, and ran her hands down her thighs. "I... Think I might love you too." Carmilla's heart went rampant in her chest, butterflies swarming in her stomach. She- what? "But I don't know." _There goes my heart_. "That whole kind of thing is new to me." Carmilla pushed the excitement back down, and nodded patiently. Too good to be true- as usual. "I just... The thought that someone could actually love me is what made me so scared earlier, because I still see myself as unlovable." Carmilla opened her mouth to explain why she thought she was wrong, but Laura held up her hand. "Let me finish." Carmilla clamped her jaw shut.

"And... I know you probably don't believe anyone could love you either." Laura muttered. Carmilla cocked her head to the side. How did she know that? "I get it; we both have the same irrational fear here." Carmilla allowed herself to smile and snicker. "But... I want to give it a try- this 'love' thing. I want to give it a try with... You." Carmilla's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Does that mean you'll..."

"Be your girlfriend?" Laura stated. Carmilla held her breath. "Yes." Carmilla broke out into a wide smile. But that wasn't good enough- that's not what was supposed to go down.

"Hang on- that's not how it's supposed to happen." Carmilla said. Laura cocked her head to the side as Carmilla straightened out her back, clearing her throat. "Laura Hollis, will you be my girlfriend?" It was Laura's turn now to break into her heavenly smile.

"Yes, Carmilla Karnstein." Laura said. "I will be your girlfriend." Carmilla couldn't help herself as she wrapped her arms around Laura's waist, tugging her into what might as well been the best kiss of her entire life.

It was like the world suddenly made sense in the way it turned, in the way it felt like Laura was the only one. Is she disappointed Laura isn't sure if she loves her? Sure. But that doesn't mean she won't eventually. 

The ferris wheel suddenly jerked back into motion, sending Carmilla flying forward, hovering above Laura. As she stared down over the edge of the seat, seeing how high up they were, she felt her body tense and heart pound.

"Uhhh, Laura?" Carmilla said with uncertainty, not being able to tear her eyes away form how high they were, and oh god the ground was so far away. ( _@ the ground; COME BACK_.)

"Yeah?"

Carmilla swallowed nervously, and looked back down into her sunny brown eyes.

"I think I have a fear of heights."

Laura laughed and wrapped her arms around Carmilla's neck, forcing Carmilla's head to rest on Laura's shoulder.

"Don't worry; I'm here."

Carmilla smiled, and held Laura tighter. The serenity only lasted to long as the ferris wheel kicked back into motion, sending another wave of panic.

"Oh shit!" Carmilla exclaimed. Laura simply laughed, and Carmilla found herself laughing too.

That is, until she saw the very far ground again.

 

**Laura**

 

Carmilla and Laura exited the ferris wheel hand in hand, spotting their match makers instantly. Lafontaine and Perry stood next to JP, Danny, and Kirsch in a circle. 

"I'm going to get a drink real fast. Why don't you tell them the news?" Carmilla said. Laura smiled.

"As long as you come back."

"Of course." Carmilla released Laura's hand and made her way to some stand, Laura venturing back to the crew. Lafontaine crossed their arms, wearing a smirk. Everyone else slowly grew mischievous smiles when they spotted Laura, coming to a halt in the circle.

"Hey Laura." Lafontaine said, quirking an eyebrow.

"So, if you're not going to kill me, how did it go?" Perry asked hopefully. Laura couldn't stop the wide smile.

"We're girlfriends!" She said, flailing her arms out in front of her. A round of 'ayy!' went through the group followed by rounds of congratulations.

"So... You're not going to kill me then?" Perry said. Laura laughed and shook her head.

"No murder here." She replied.

"So how did it go down?" Lafontaine asked. Laura smiled, and stared down at her hands.

"We talked- as you would expect."

JP gasped.

"Laura and Carmilla actually talking? That's insane!" He teased. Laura laughed and shoved his shoulder.

"Shut up. As I was saying, we talked through some stuff, and then..." Laura smiled. "She just kinda popped the question, and I said yes. Then we kissed and the end."

"Remember when you said you didn't have a crush on miss cool and apathetic?" JP teased, hooking his arm around her neck and rustling her hair. Laura rolled her eyes and escaped his grasp, smoothing out her hair. 

"Yeah yeah." Laura replied, though her smile stayed on her face as though it was painted there. Laura felt the familiar slender arms wrap around her waist, Carmilla's chin resting on her shoulder. 

"Oh come on. Let's not give my  _girlfriend_ a hard time." Carmilla challenged. Laura's smile somehow got wider, taking a moment to take a deep breath and take this all in.

"She's my cousin; it's my duty to pick on her." JP said with a shrug. Laura played with a strand of Carmilla's hair, letting her fingers run through it. She could practically feel the glare Carmilla was giving her lanky cousin.

"Yeah!" Kirsch joined. "Laura's like a sister to me; it's my-"

"I will chop your hands off." Carmilla dared. His eyes went wide and he chuckled nervously.

"Just kidding." He said. Laura didn't miss the comforting pat Danny gave to his back. _Danny? Danny wouldn't touch Kirsch like that in a million years. Guess we're not the only ones going through relationships. They must be an official thing now._

"It's okay, Carmilla. I did take Krav Maga." Laura said, in hopes of impressing her. Carmilla hummed in response.

"So that's how you got so strong." She murmured in her ear.

"Stronger than you."

"Oh you're going to regret that cupcake."

Laura squealed as her feet were no longer on the ground, Carmilla now carrying her off bridal style. Laura waved goodbye to the group as she began being carried.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

They couldn't help but smile as Carmilla carried Laura away, marking an end to their perfect night. They looked to Perry, who wore the same bright smile.

"So they're pretty happy, huh?" They said. Perry hummed in response, resting her arm on Lafontaine's shoulder.

"All thanks to us." Perry said.

"To us? To you. That was- that was so fucking rad." Lafontaine replied. Perry laughed her sweet laugh. "I mean that, Perr."

"Maybe I should do it more often if you kiss me like you did in your car." Perry replied. Lafontaine felt a heat rush up their neck and to their cheeks. 

"Perry!" They exclaimed, aware of the audience they now had. Kirsch broke into innocent laughter, and wrapped a hefty arm around Danny's shoulders. 

"We just watched an anti-social brood carry off a literal ray of sunshine off into the distance; I think we're far past judging anyone." Kirsch said, though Lafontaine still remained completely flustered. 

"Still embarrassing." The group shared a moment of unison laughter, though Lafontaine was still beat red. It was moments like this that Lafontaine wondered if things could ever get any better. Their best friend finally found someone, they finally found someone, their friends are going on with their lives.

There wasn't a damned thing that could ruin this night. 

 

**Laura**

 

Carmilla, still carrying her bridal style, opened the passenger side door and placed her inside, both of them still in a fit of giggles.

"Why thank you, my noble steed." Laura teased. Carmilla laughed, but it was lighter than usual. She was definitely happier; happier than Laura has ever seen her. Laura was happy too. In fact, she's sure she could explode with how happy she is. Carmilla cupped Laura's cheek and kissed her. 

Girlfriend. Carmilla is her girlfriend now. Sure, the set up wasn't as perfect as it could have been. It wasn't something seen out of a romantic movie, but it was perfect to her, because it was Carmilla who asked, who's her girlfriend. 

"Are you going to stand out there all day?" Laura quipped. Carmilla chuckled, and broke away from their kiss. Even her eyes seemed lighter than normal; she could actually make out her pupils. 

"Sorry. I just... We're girlfriends." Carmilla said. Laura chuckled breathlessly.

"We are." 

"And... You're mine." She added.

"I am." Laura giggled, and just for the hell of it, kissed her one more time. "I'm yours." She muttered on her lips. 

"All mine?" 

Laura kissed her again.

"All yours." Laura said. Carmilla smiled. "I do think you should get into the car though." Laura teased. Carmilla seemed to become aware she was still standing outside.

"Oh- right." Carmilla made sure Laura's feet were inside before she shut the car door, then clambering into the driver's side. She shoved the keys into the ignition, roaring the engine to life. "Where to, cutie?" Carmilla asked. 

"Hm." Laura looked down at the car radio. It was 9:15- the night was still very young. Laura smirked. 

"Let's go to the school."

Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"Our high school?" She retorted. Laura nodded. "Why?" She shrugged.

"I... Have an idea." 

Carmilla sighed, but set the car into drive.

"Whatever you say, cutie." 

 

It took about 30 minutes to get there, but they made it with bright smiles and conjoined hands. They walked in silence for a bit, the sun set, the sky darkening, minds scattered and hearts full. It was quiet apart from the buzzes and hums of the bugs in the background. Laura peeked at Carmilla out of the corner of her eye, and smiled.

"Remember last time we did this? At the sleepover?" Laura asked. Carmilla's smile got wider as she locked eyes with Laura.

"I remember." Carmilla muttered. 

"We were so new to each other." Laura said, reminiscing in the times. "Yet, we were so close."

"We got close pretty fast, cupcake." Carmilla nudged Laura with her elbow. "We've had a strong bond since the beginning." Laura smiled. Carmilla snickered to herself and shook her head. Carmilla looked up at the sky. "You know... That question you asked drove me crazy for weeks." Laura cocked an eyebrow.

"What question?" Laura retorted.

"If I kissed you right now, would you be freaked out?" 

Laura's jaw unhinged.

"Oh my gosh!" Laura blushed and covered her mouth with her free hand for a moment. "I'm embarrassing. That was an embarrassing question."

"Got us to kiss, didn't it?" Carmilla said. Laura smiled, and bowed her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And now look at us; holding hands, being a couple." Laura gave her hand a squeeze.

"A couple." She echoed. "It feels nice to say that."

"It feels nice to _be_ a couple." They locked eyes again, and it felt like the world stopped for a moment. It's just them; it always feels like it's just them when they lock eyes. As soon as they do the world disappears and all Laura knows is Carmilla. 

"Yeah. It does." Laura retorted. Carmilla smiled, and kissed the back of Laura's hand. 

"So why'd you want to come here, cutie?" Oh right- that.

Laura looked ahead, her destination in view. Laura smiled to herself, and started dragging Carmilla.

"Follow me." She said.

 

Laura brought Carmilla down to the tree line; the same spot they hid in when they ran from that "cop". Laura had learned recently that the "cop" was actually Perry. 

Fun times, right?

Laura and Carmilla stepped into the shroud of vibrant trees and earthy tones; the forest very well alive due to the Summer. _The tree stump- there it is._ Laura smiled, and turned around. _So that means..._ She spotted the tree, 'Eventually' still carved into it as though no time had passed. Laura let go of Carmilla's hand in favor of pointing to the tree.

"Eventually." Laura said. Carmilla's eyes lit up, bringing an even wider smile to her cheeks. "You said that as long as it's there, you'll quit smoking." She took a step towards her. "Well, you did it! And now you're standing here, cigarette free, _and_ we're girlfriends." Carmilla smirked slightly, and eyed the mark. Her mind seemed to wander for a moment, venturing into memories of the past.

"You know, I stood here expecting myself to never quit. I never dreamed that I could." She muttered.

"And now?" 

Her smile came back, locking eyes with Laura.

"Now I've quit, and I have the best girlfriend in the world." Laura was about to laugh when something changed in Carmilla's eyes. They softened; a gentle gaze to them. Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand and placed it against the mark, the bark rough under her finger tips. "Now, I promise as long as it's there, I'll love you." Laura's heart felt heavy but light at the same time.

"Carm, you know I-"

"I know." She murmured, any humor there previously gone. "But that's why it's there. Whether you eventually love me or not I'll still love you either way. Whether we have a good day or not, I'll still love you. Years later or two minutes later I'll still love you. As long as it's there, I will."

Laura was at a loss for words. No one's ever loved her; not like that. And she could see it in Carmilla's eyes that she means it; that she really means it, and that in itself was a wonder. 

"I don't understand how you can love me." Laura murmured.

"I don't understand how you can't love yourself." They gazed at each other for a moment longer, air intense and smiles gone but the affection still there. Carmilla slowly let go of Laura's hand, hers lingering on the tree for a moment longer before dropping to her side.

"The only person who tells you differently is your father, but he's a, well, piece of shit. So he really his judgement is out the window." A smile slowly found it's way back across Laura's lips. Carmilla continued after a moment. "You're amazing, Laura. Incredible. You could replace all 7 natural wonders of the world, you know. You could replace anything that anyone has ever found beautiful because you're the purest form of beauty. And I know you're insecure, and you don't believe it when I tell you you're amazing in a thousand ways, but you are. You are and I don't understand how you could think differently."

She gazed at her a moment longer, her words so sincere and eyes screaming the truth that Laura couldn't help herself as she took Carmilla's head in her hands and brought their lips together.

Her heart beat fast; faster than it ever had. It was light now, drumming a feather light melody that she's sure could be mistaken for morse code; if it could be speaking anything it would be Carmilla's name on repeat. Carmilla. Carmilla Carmilla Carmilla. All she ever thinks about is her. She even appears in all of her dreams, constantly there in her sub-conscious like a hand print left in cement. Laura was Carmilla's; completely and entirely hers. Part of her didn't like that fact, since she's always been her own person, her own body. But Carmilla shattered that the moment they met, consuming her mind and body like a slow-growing disease. 

But she was anything but that.

She's roses in this junkyard of Laura's life. She's the beauty and Laura's the damned. Laura's the scratch on a broken record and Carmilla's a platinum record adored by millions. The fact that Carmilla loves her was a miracle; if only Laura could know if she loved her back. 

Carmilla broke away with a wide smile, one that Laura's positively was reciprocated on her own cheeks. 

"For a hot second there I thought you were going to dump me." Carmilla said breathlessly. "But instead I got the best kiss of my life." Laura laughed, and played with the ends of Carmilla's hair.

"I'm willing to try, you know." Laura said. "This... Love, thing. With you, I'm willing to try."

Carmilla smiled.

"I know." She said, voice so quiet it was nearly a whisper. There was a look in her eyes, one that made Laura feel like her head was spinning and heart full. Laura wanted to- she's going to. She's decided. Now.

"Let's go back to your car." Laura said, kissing Carmilla again. Laura squealed as Carmilla swiped her off of her feet, carrying her bridal style again.

"As you wish." 

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla was taken aback when Laura yanked Carmilla's back car door open instead of the passenger side, eager to get in. Not that Carmilla was complaining; she's down with making out with her.

Carmilla smiled and set Laura inside, climbing in after her and shutting the door. Laura cupped Carmilla's cheeks and brought their lips together with a squeal. Her heart fluttered in her chest like the wings of a hummingbird, Laura's knees hugging Carmilla's hips tightly as Carmilla hovered above her. Carmilla's hand automatically searched for Laura's scar, thinking in the way that she was lost in Laura's lips that the hem of her dress was the hem of her shirt until she felt Laura's underwear. Carmilla automatically snapped her hand back, not wanting to push any boundaries.

"Oh. S-sorry. I-"

"No." Laura cut off breathlessly. "Keep going." Carmilla's heart leapt in her throat, a series of nerves sending a shiver down her spine at the words. Did she hear her correctly?

"What?" Carmilla retorted. Her brain felt like it was spinning inside her head, not in confusion but in clarity because even as Laura said;

"Keep going."

She couldn't believe that Laura really wanted this and that this was happening. 

"Are you sure?" Carmilla asked. Laura nodded eagerly. That was all the approval Carmilla needed.

She kissed her once more before sliding her hands up Laura's sides, taking her dress off with the motion as she didn't have the patience for the buttons. Carmilla casted Laura's dress aside and pressed their lips together in a series of passionate kisses, letting her hands roam over her body, Laura only wearing a black bra and underwear. Laura started unbuttoning Carmilla's shirt, but remembering how that went last time near the pond, Carmilla took Laura's wrists and pinned them down. She felt Laura smile against her lips. Smile- that's good. She's doing something right.

It didn't take long for Carmilla's hands to get distracted, freeing Laura's wrists and grabbing her hips, the skin so warm under her hands. Carmilla kissed down her chest, her stomach, savoring each breathy moan that escaped Laura's lips. She's found that's her new favorite sound. She made sure to leave a trail of kisses along Laura's scar before going back to her lips, her hands making their way to Laura's back. She found the clasp to Laura's bra, waiting patiently for a sign of approval.

"Get a move on." Laura teased breathlessly. Carmilla didn't even have time to let her smile continue as Laura bit down on Carmilla's lip, waiting impatiently for her bra to come undone. Carmilla fiddled with the clasp, her hands eager. Finally, she heard the familiar click, and casted the bra aside.

As Carmilla pulled back to examine Laura, her heart leapt in her throat, a line of nerves shooting from her stomach straight down to her center. It was nothing she hadn't seen before, but she was just so beautiful. Her eyes were golden in that moment; a color she hasn't seen before. She's seen flecks of gold, but nothing like that, her pupils blown out wide in desire. Laura's breathing was ragged, following at an uneven pace like Carmilla's. Things suddenly got real- really real. This was happening- this was actually happening.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Carmilla asked, though she could barely manage to get it out with her wrecked stamina. Laura nodded again.

"I'm sure." Laura replied confidently. Carmilla blinked a few times. 

"In my car?" She said uncertainly. Laura chuckled softly.

"Yes, in your car." She retaliated with a smile.

There has to be something Carmilla can do to make this better, to make this special somehow. Carmilla looked to the back of her car, spotting the pillows that had remained there from that weeks ago date. _If only I knew then I'd be here now..._ Carmilla, rather awkwardly, reached over the seat and pulled a pillow.

"You still have those?" Laura said in disbelief. Carmilla shrugged.

"Never cleaned 'em out." She almost got lost in the sight of Laura again. "Uh, here." She gently caressed the back of Laura's head, lifting it slightly so she could place the pillow behind it.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked light-heartedly.

"I just- I want this to be special for you." Carmilla admitted bashfully.

"Carmilla?"

"Yeah?" Carmilla replied. Laura sat up slightly, cupping the back of Carmilla's neck in one hand, the other resting on Carmilla's hip.

"It's going to be special because its with you." 

Carmilla's heart beat mad in her chest at the words. Her eyes raked over Laura's body. She could lose her mind just then. In fact, was she sure she hadn't already? Carmilla's mind was drawing blanks. For the first time ever in her life, she was completely thoughtless.

God, she loved her. 

Carmilla leaned down and captured her lips in a series of kisses again, her hands pawing at Laura's breasts. The breathy moans Laura released pushed her further into this edge, the chain of supernovas never stopping inside of Carmilla with all that was happening. All she knew was Laura, her lips, her taste, her touch. She wanted this to be the best that could be for her, and sure maybe Carmilla would have chosen a bed, or maybe even a couch, but if this what Laura wants then this is what she wants.

Her fingertips dragged down Laura's torso, eventually hooking into the brim of her underwear. She looked to Laura once more for permission, her heart racing in her chest in ways it never had before, her body no longer her own. Laura's eyes were squeezed shut, her lips slightly parted. It took Laura a few moments to realize Carmilla had stopped. They locked eyes for a moment, her eyes still the foreign golden, shining so bright one might shield their own eyes.

Carmilla wasted no time in sliding Laura's underwear down her legs as soon as Laura nodded. Everything seemed to stop for a moment as Carmilla stared down at Laura beneath her, trying to burn this image in her mind. She looked so beautiful just then. The way her hair sprawled out underneath her, her lips slightly parted, breath ragged, chest exposed, eyes wild with desire. She wanted this to be an eternal flame burning it's way in her mind, burning all other images she's ever had.

She realized then that she really has no clue what she's doing as Laura lay looking like the angel only ever seen in dreams, no idea what to do next. To stall, Carmilla hurried with the buttons of her own shirt, trying to think of what to do after. As soon as thoughts of uncertainties and doubts started to stream back in her mind her hands started to shake, the buttons becoming more and more stubborn.

"Let me." Laura whispered gently, placing her hands over Carmilla's trembling ones. She was brought back into the moment as Laura started to finish off the buttons, their eyes locked.

Laura pushed Carmilla's shirt off her shoulders, dropping it down with the rest of the clothing. The thoughts stopped and her body started having a mind of it's own again, the supernovas exploding inside taking control. She took Laura's hand and made her grab the handle behind her head, her lips trailing to Laura's neck. Her free hand boldly ventured downward, letting her fingertips slowly drag down Laura's body, finally reaching her center. She let her hand explore on it's own, feeling and listening to how Laura reacted, learning what made her feel good and what didn't.

This was different, far far different than anything she's ever experienced. She never thought that someone else's pleasure could be pleasure for her in itself, that it could be more important than her own. She never thought she could care and love for someone so much in a moments time, to have them control her body, to remove her thoughts, to cause these supernovas inside her.

Carmilla could get drunk off of the sounds Laura was making, the small, gentle puffs of air, the pants in-between, the low and quiet moans. The way her nails to her free hand dug into her back, how their chests pressed together, how hot her skin felt beneath her, how much she needed Carmilla's touch. Whenever Carmilla tried to kiss Laura it just turned sloppy, so she kept to her neck, listening to the moans in her ear, feeling the way Laura's nails dragged down Carmilla's shoulder blades.  

Laura showed the telltale signs she was getting close from how her pants accelerated, her muscles clenching, the gaps between her moans closing. Laura gently bit down on Carmilla's shoulder at first, looking for an anchor in her. She was okay with that, for her to be Laura's anchor instead of Laura being her anchor for once. In this moment, all that mattered was Laura. Carmilla quickened her movements to aid Laura, her teeth digging further into Carmilla's skin. The pain quickly turned into pleasure for Carmilla, knowing that she was getting closer. 

Finally, Laura let go of Carmilla's shoulder and threw her head back. She cried out a loud moan, her back arched, pants heavy, muscles clenched tightly. Seeing Laura this way could have been enough to send herself over the edge, the way her heaving slowly decelerated, her eyes squeezed shut, lips parted, brows knit. Carmilla let her ride it out before pulling her hand away, waiting for Laura to come back to her senses.

When they locked eyes, Carmilla could see they returned to that sunny-brown, but something glowed about them; something about her was so angelic just then; celestial. 

"Are you tired?" Carmilla asked. Laura's eyes were at half-mass; she certainly looked tired. Laura slowly nodded her head, though she looked so far away, so for good measure Carmilla asked again. Laura made a slurred 'yes', seeming to be anywhere but here. Carmilla smiled, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. As much as she wanted to continue, Laura looked exhausted- she couldn't make her do that. Carmilla reached into the compartment between the two front seats. She'll have to thank Perry sometime for forcing her to keep paper towels in here. 

By the time she wiped her hand and looked back down, Laura was asleep. Carmilla was still lost somewhere in a corner of her own mind, her thoughts not quite reaching her. Carmilla collected Laura's clothing, sliding on her underwear. Figuring she couldn't slide on Laura's bra without waking her, she simply reached into the back of her car and pulled up a blanket. She draped it over herself, then laid on top of Laura, nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck. 

She wasn't close to being tired; far from it. But resting here, knowing what just happened, Laura beneath her... The moment was so serene and her mind was silent after so long that it was enough to lull her to sleep.

 

**Laura**

 

Laura woke up with a peace she's never known, a lightness throughout her body. She was confused when she felt a weight on top of her, her body cold but hot at the same time. She blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes, trying to drag herself out of the disoriented state.

Laura smiled softly when she realized the weight on top of her was Carmilla, and that's when the memories of last night came pouring through. She ran her hand through Carmilla's hair, stroking the strands softly. She traced the marks she left on her back, soon recognizing a bite mark on Carmilla's shoulder. _Whoops..._ She traced the teeth ring, feeling her imprints. _At least it wasn't over her scar shoulder._

Laura's smile widened as she heard a soft hum come from Carmilla. Carmilla slipped her arms around Laura's waist and nuzzled her head in closer, clearly bothered by the wakening.

"Hey." Laura greeted, not really sure what else to say. She felt Carmilla smile against her skin; she only wishes she could see it. 

"Hey." She replied softly. As though the world had answered her prayers, Carmilla picked her head out of Laura's neck, the blanket dropping so it draped over her hips as she rose. They gazed at each other for a moment, smiles wide and eyes beaming. "So, last night was cool." Laura broke into a fit of giggles.

"Last night was cool? Really?"

"Sorry I didn't come prepared with conversation tips for the morning after." Carmilla replied.

"You should have." Laura teased. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"Ass."

"You got it." Laura has no idea what has come over her to make such jokes, but whatever it was clearly made Carm smile; and that was enough. Carmilla rolled her eyes once more and flopped back down onto Laura, nestling her head into the crook of her neck. Laura traced the marks she made on her back again, and she was concerned she actually hurt her.

"They don't hurt." Carmilla muttered, as though she had read her thoughts. Laura relaxed a little, though her mind wandered. _Is that a thing? After sex you can read each other's minds? Wait a second._ _Holy Hufflepuff- I'm not a virgin anymore._ Her eyes widened at the thought, but she was, once again, distracted as she moved her hand back to the bite mark, silently asking if this one was hurting her. "

You can rest well sweetheart; that one doesn't cause me any pain either."

Laura relaxed a bit more, though her mind still reeling. 

"Sorry about that." Laura murmured bashfully, embarrassed she left such clear marks on her back and shoulder. She felt Carmilla smile against her skin, then placing a gentle kiss to her neck.

"Don't worry about it." Carmilla said, her kisses trailing along Laura's neck. She hummed in response, closing her eyes as she got lost in the lips kissing her neck. "So how are you feeling?" Carmilla asked. _She starts something like that and decides to ask a question?_ Laura internally groaned, but smiled.

"I feel good- like, really _really_ good." Laura answered truthfully. Her eyes opening again as Carmilla once more picked her head out of her neck. Carmilla smiled softly, causing Laura's heart to flutter. "Super good. No, I feel," Laura's smile widened, "amazing."

"Better than last night?" Carmilla challenged. Laura shook her head.

"No way." 

Carmilla snickered.

"Good." 

Laura then noticed the darkness that still remained outside. What time did they even get in this car? What time did it happen? Oh god, shouldn't Laura have known that? Sure, the date is important, but what exact time?

"Um, question." Laura said. Carmilla hummed in response. "What time, did we... You know..." Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"You want to know the exact time you had an orgasm?" 

Laura's cheeks burned into a deep scarlet.

"Okay- that made a lot more sense in my head." Laura muttered. Carmilla simply laughed. "Sorry, I just... This is important to me, and I don't want to forget it." 

"I don't want to forget either," Carmilla shrugged, "but I doubt we will." Laura smiled.

"What time is it anyway?" Laura asked. Carmilla sighed, and looked above Laura and to the window. She blew out a huff of air.

"Judging by the moon? I'd say about two o'clock." Carmilla replied, looking back down into Laura's eyes. Laura tilted her head to the side.

"You can tell the time based on the moon?"

"I sit for hours on my windowsill every night; I can tell a lot based off the moon." 

That certainly intrigued her.

"What else does the moon tell you?" Laura teased. Carmilla pretended to search the moon for answers squinting slightly, pursing her lips.

"Hm. Well, right now it's being kinda rude and telling me I need to lose a couple of pounds." Carmilla chaffed. Laura laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh! But it says congratulations on the sex." Laura laughed again. Her heart seemed to fit into place as Carmilla looked back down into her eyes, the usual black plates now a russet brown. They were softer than they ever were; a loving stare that Laura had seen before, but never this intense.

"So last night was cool." Laura rallied. Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

Laura chuckled, but it was quickly captured by a kiss. Carmilla rocked her hips back and forth as the kiss quickly became heated, and Laura was confused when she didn't feel the fabric of Carmilla's shorts rubbing against her. Laura pulled back and looked down. 

"Did you... Put my underwear back on?" Laura said, looking back up at Carmilla. Crimson scarcely tinted her pale cheeks.

"I, uh, I..." She sighed. "Yeah." Carmilla murmured. A cunning smile quickly returned. "But, I can take them off if you want." She said, quick to recover. _God, why is she so smooth?_ Laura chuckled and shook her head.

"I think I need some time to recover after last time." Laura said. Which- she really did. This whole thing was... Overwhelming, but in the best way possible. Carmilla smiled.

"Whatever you want, cupcake." 

Laura smiled, and left a dainty peck on Carmilla's cheek. 

"So, shall we sit in this parking lot outside of our school forever or no?" 

Carmilla laughed, and left a small kiss to Laura's forehead. 

"You might want to get dressed, since, you know, you're actually _conscious enough_ to do it yourself." Carmilla teased. Laura rolled her eyes and playfully swatted Carmilla's shoulder. 

Carmilla clambered into the front seat after grabbing her own shirt. It felt like Laura's smile was painted on her expression, etched across her cheeks. 

"I still can't believe you put my underwear back on." Laura teased, sliding on her bra.

"I don't know. I don't really know how these things work." Carmilla retorted. "I didn't want it to be like I was taking advantage of you." Laura paused for a moment, dress still in her hands.

"You fell asleep on top of me. How is that taking advantage of me?"

Carmilla paused for a moment.

"True."

Laura laughed, and gazed down at her dress. _We didn't even have the patience for the buttons..._ She, rather awkwardly due to being in a confined space, slipped on her dress. She put her socks and shoes back on her feet and sat for a moment. Laura gazed at Carmilla, her hands tight on the steering wheel, fingers drumming against it. Laura smiled, and clambered onto her lap. Carmilla laughed and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Carmilla asked. Laura shrugged and bit her lip. She raveled her arms around Carmilla's shoulders, one hand playing with strands of her hair.

"We're girlfriends." Laura said after brief silence.

"We are." Carmilla retorted with a chuckle. 

"Sorry, I just..."

Her dark eyes seemed lighter in the way they bored into Laura's; a fleck of something surfacing in the pool of black. 

"You okay?" Carmilla asked.

"I'm more than okay." Laura smiled, and cupped Carmilla's cheek in her hand. "I think last night was the best night of my life." 

"Well I certainly hope so. Otherwise this would be pretty awkward." 

Laura laughed and shook her head.

"Idiot."

"I may be an idiot," Carmilla said, wrapping her arms tighter around Laura's waist, "but I'm your idiot." If Laura's smile got any wider she's sure her mouth might break. Her heart could explode. The only reason she knew it hadn't already was because it still banged rapidly against her chest. "As much as I love having you sit on my lap, I think we might need to go home." Laura groaned.

"I'd rather stay here all day with you." Laura muttered. Carmilla kissed her, not helping at all with her pounding heart and wide smile. 

"We have to spend some time apart," Carmilla said between kisses, "otherwise we won't miss each other. And if we don't miss each other," she pulled away, "then how will we appreciate the time we spend together?" Laura sighed. 

"5 more minutes?"

"I'm okay with that." 

Laura kissed her again. There was nothing that could ever go wrong; this was too perfect.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla took a cautious steps into her home, quietly pulling the door open. Her rattling keys wasn't helping with the stealth factor, but she was too in her own head to notice. Her smile was practically painted on her face; the days could never get any better. There was a symphony composed of memories of Laura playing in her head, one slow, with the greatest build up of the century that exploded into an easy melody filled with passion.

She carefully closed the door behind her and made slow steps into her home, so happy with the events of the night that nothing could ever ruin it.

"Carmilla." Sounded the familiar malicious voice. Or... That. _That_ could definitely ruin it.

Carmilla spotted her mother sitting at the kitchen counter, perched on a barstool, her hands folded on the table as though Carmilla was simply a business partner. Her eyes widened.

"Mother. When did you get home?" She certainly wasn't jumping for joy at the fact mother was home, drawing a quick close to her perfect fairy tale ending of a night. _It's three in the morning; why is she here?_ Her mother gave a tight-lipped smile, all traces of happiness absent. 

"I got here only a couple hours ago. I was disappointed to find my daughter absent. Something of a carnival perhaps?" 

Carmilla closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. William- he must have told her.

"That would be the one." Carmilla replied through gritted teeth. 

"I loved fairs when I was your age; always so magical, aren't they?" 

_The magic to a fair could never compare to the magic of last night._ Carmilla simply shrugged; she's not going to let her mother ruin her night. 

"I suppose." Carmilla replied dully. She slipped her hands into her pockets and started to make her way through the kitchen, aiming her goal to walk up the long staircases in the other room.

"Aren't you going to sit and chat with your mother? It's been far too long since I've been home." 

Carmilla jutted her jaw side to side. She was never interested in having a conversation; what's with the change? 

"Why don't you talk to William?" Carmilla shot back with disdain.

"Ah, but I already did. He's wonderful, if you care for his state."

"I care." Carmilla snapped, turning around on her heel. "I'm the one that takes care of him while you ditch us for weeks." She didn't mean to say that, to drop those words. She knows her mother works hard, in part for the family. Her mother's eyes widened, but much to Carmilla's relief, she seemed to let it go.

"Have a seat, darling." She said sternly. Carmilla slumped her shoulders, feeling guilty for her words, and plopped down on a barstool one seat away from her mother. Carmilla drummed her fingers over her thighs. (God, why did she have to quit smoking?) "Now, as you know we've heavily invested in Williamsburg company." 

" _You_. _You_ have. Not we. I still have no part of the company." Carmilla corrected.

"Right." She sighs, and shrugs with disappointment. "Well, Mattie and I got a job offering out in Styria."

"Wonderful." Carmilla says sarcastically. "Now, why are you telling me this?" Her lips curl into a demonic smile, so cold and so diabolical it made Carmilla's stomach churn.

"This affects you, darling. We're moving to Styria. We leave in a month." 

Carmilla's heart sunk to the pit of her stomach.

_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for you comments and kudos!  
> That was a fuckin storm  
> 


	29. Not Like I Could

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla has to tell her  
> But can she?  
> Laf has news of their own, but secrets are easier to keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..........
> 
> 2x30 has shattered my heart into a million pieces and I don't believe I'll ever be the same. The fuckin... And Mattie...  
> I can't  
> I need like 100 years to recover from that wtf
> 
> I apologize for any errors it's hard 2 edit when ur heart has been ripped from ur chest

**Carmilla**

 

"You're moving?" Lafontaine said in disbelief, a tint of exasperation in their tone that was nearly enough to shatter Carmilla's heart. They were sitting on their bed, Carmilla sitting across from them in their room on their computer chair, elbows resting on her knees as her arms draped down. After learning the news, Carmilla spent days locked in her room in disbelief. The conversation left her so stunned, so in shock that she couldn't deal with reality. She hasn't slept since then.

 

_"This is because of Laura, isn't it?" Carmilla retorted._

_"This is not because of... Her." She can't even say her name; just the 'her' made her grimace. "This is because of a business opportunity." Her mother snapped back, though her intentions were clear. Carmilla's nostrils flared, her jaw clenching._

_"You can't do this!" Carmilla exclaimed, slamming her fist down on the table. "I have friends here! I have a girlfriend! I have a life!"_

_"Well you should have taken into consideration of being part of the business then, shouldn't you?"_

_Carmilla furrowed her eyebrows._

_"Is that what this is about? Some fucking way to punish me for not joining your little corporation?"_

_"This about a business opportunity that could get us millions of dollars." Her mother stated formally. Carmilla ran her hands through her hair. "I'm sorry you have to leave, but it's for the best. This girl doesn't deserve you. She-"_

_"You don't get to decide that!" Carmilla snapped. "You don't get to decide who I do and don't deserve! I get to! It is I who doesn't deserve her! She's the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Her mother replied with silence, a scowl apparent on her hard exterior. Carmilla shook her head, and jumped out of her seat. "You can't do this." She said, storming off._

_"You can say that all you like but it doesn't change anything!" Her mother called after her as she stormed up to her room._

 

Carmilla nodded, and rubbed her face in her hands.

"I mean, she can't do this, right?" Carmilla pleaded. Lafontaine's face contorted into an apologetic, yet sorrowful expression.

"Unless you have the money to move out..." 

Carmilla ran her hands through her hair and held the strands in her fists. She doesn't; she doesn't have the money. She should have gotten a job sooner, she should have moved out sooner. Carmilla sucked on her bottom lip. There was one reality she hasn't dealt with through these days, ignoring it's texts and calls, pleas of concern.

"How am I going to tell Laura?" Carmilla lamented, the reality crashing down on her like a ton of bricks.

"When are you moving?" Lafontaine asked. They weren't thinking clearly; Carmilla could tell. Everything they handle, they handle carefully, not desperately; they sounded desperate, sad even. Carmilla was sad too. In all this time she's never really appreciated them as a friend, her time recently being focused on Laura. She's never thanked them, never appreciated their time, never put into consideration all they've done for her. And now, it's too late.

"In a month." Carmilla muttered. She draped her arms down between her legs, letting her elbows dig into her knees. 

"There has to be something you can do. You can... You can live with me." Lafontaine said. Carmilla shook her head.

"I couldn't make your family do that." Carmilla said. 

"Well... You can't move now. I thought you were going to stay, you know. Help me with college. We were gonna... Go on double dates, and you were going to come over and complain about work, or talk to me about Laura problems. I was going to plan with Perry, and I'd visit from college and... And we'd..." Their voice trailed, knowing there was no way out of this no matter all the opportunities they had.

"I need to experiment on something. I- you still have a month, right?" Lafontaine's thoughts were jumbled now. Though Carmilla would never admit this out loud, it broke their heart to see her friend so distressed like this; to see them a mess. Neither of them really talked about how much they actually mean to each other. She's never spoken of how much they've actually helped her out, how special they were to her, how on a few occasions they've even saved her life. 

Maybe now was the time.

 

**Laura**

 

Laura has been in a state of small panic ever since, what she thought to be, the most magical night of her life.

Maybe Carmilla didn't think so.

Since that night Carmilla hasn't spoken to her, hasn't returned her calls, her texts. Laura thought about sneaking over to her house, but if she's ignoring her then she doesn't want to push her boundaries. She keeps wondering if she did something wrong, if it was her, or, her worst fear, once Carmilla got what she wanted that she no longer wanted to be with Laura. Which doesn't make sense, right? She only gave; she didn't receive. Or maybe it was because Laura didn't say she loved her back, or maybe she was scared at the fact that they were girlfriends now. Or maybe it's because Laura's too broken for someone like her. Too many possibilities and insecurities ran through herm mind, and as the hours and days passed they only grew.

She talked to Perry and Lafontaine about it a few times, but neither of them said that she has tried to talk to them either. There wasn't much way to see her. School was out, Laura didn't have a car, JP was currently vacationing in Vancouver- wherever the hell that was, and Laf and Perry have both just told her to 'wait it out' and 'she'll come around'. 

Laura groaned and flopped back onto her bed.

She's been trapped in her home for days. With JP gone, her dad keeping the car all day for work, nothing to do, plus this state of brooding, Laura hasn't left her home. She could walk, but she's in too much distress for that. She could text Perry and Lafontaine, but she knows she'll just end up lamenting about Carmilla, and it's not their job to take care of her like some heart broken child. Though, she is quite heart broken. She thinks.

How could this happen? What even happened? This wasn't how things were supposed to go, right? That isn't how the story goes. It's supposed to be you meet someone, you realize you have feelings for them, you date, have a first kiss, make it official, do the do, and you either stay together forever or you break up- mutually. It isn't you meet someone, you realize you have feelings, you kiss them a lot, then you date, then you accidentally become girlfriends, then you officially become girlfriends, do the do then one person stops talking to the other.

The buzz to her phone took her by a great surprise, a small hope arising in her chest at the thought that it could be Carmilla. Her heart went back into it's normal pace when she saw it was only her cousin.

_**JP (Jiant Penis) :** Hey cuz! How's it going?_

_**You :** Still haven't heard from Carm._

_**JP (Jiant Penis) :** I mean that's cool and all but why should that dictate what you're doing?_

_**You :** ... Because it makes me sad?_

_**JP (Jiant Penis) :** So? I'm sad that I'm miles away from my cousin but that doesn't mean I'm not having a grand old time._  
_**JP (Jiant Penis) :** Go out and do something. Who cares if Carmilla hasn't talked to you? Have a drink, go to a party, dress up in a suit and call ya self dapper. Just because some fuck boy is too sheepish to talk to you after making it official doesn't mean you can't do anything._

_**You :** You're right. I know you're right. I would do something if someone could drive me. But, sadly, I'm trapped here. No cars, no rides, no places to go._

_**JP (Jiant Penis) :** Don't you have the whole entire Harry Potter movie series? Watch that. I know how you love some good old HP_

_**You :** It isn't the same w/o my good old cousin JP._

_**JP (Jiant Penis) :** Oh hush. You're too much._  
_**JP (Jiant Penis) :** Seriously Laura. Go out and have some fun. If Carmilla calls, she calls. If she doesn't, then you're too good for that greaser anyway._

Laura smiled.

_**You :** You always know how to make me feel better  <3_

_**JP (Jiant Penis) :** Too affectionate_

_**You :** Yeah I take back the heart_

_**JP (Jiant Penis) :** I gtg. Call me when you actually decide to not mope and do something._

_**You :** Bye fuck face_

_**JP (Jiant Penis) :** Asswipe_

Laura sighed and casted her phone to her bedside dresser. She really should do something, but yet again, the only thing mildly interesting in this town was the mall... And Carmilla. Both of them seemed to be miles away- or at least not returning her texts and calls. Why do relationships have to be so- Her thoughts stopped when another buzz came from her phone. What she expected to be JP turned out to be Lafontaine.

_**Laf :** Hey. Just letting ya know Carmilla is alive and well- talked to her today. _

Laura sighed out of relief, but there was still that worry gnawing in the back of her mind.

_**You :** Did she mention anything about me?_

_**Laf :** Nope. _

Laura's not sure if she should be relieved or disappointed.

**You :** Is she mad at me? Is she sad? Did she break up with me? And why isn't she returning my texts or calls?   
**You :** Is it something I did? Something I said?   
**You :** Is it me?

_**Laf :** Whoa there girl. Something happened and it she didn't deal with it well I guess. But, she said she'd call and text you when she's ready._

_**You :** Ready?_

_**Laf :** Yep. Gotta go._

_**You :** Wait. What does that mean?_

_**Laf :** Gtg_

If her phone wasn't the only possible communication she had right now she would have snapped it in half. Out of days of no talking, she goes to Lafontaine? And not her? And she doesn't even have the decency enough to call Laura back? To text her? Does she even know the panic that she's caused? The insecurities? Okay- Laura just might snap her phone so she's going to set it down on the bedside table. 

Once it was out of harms way, Laura balled her hands into fists. What could have possibly happened that she couldn't even text or call? That she would ignore her for days? She thought things were good. She said that since her siblings found out about their relationship that things have been better at home, that her mom was still weird about the topic but she's been home less and less (which in Carmilla's world was a good thing).

_You know what? No._ Laura thought to herself. She's not going to sit around and mope and let her get to her like that. If she wants to ignore her, she's going to do the same. If she wants to string her along- 

All intentions were lost as her phone rang. Laura answered the phone quicker than she could ever think to have those thoughts again?

"Hello?" She greeted, hoping for the familiar raspy voice.

"Hey."

She got what she wished for. A smile spread across her cheeks, an unsurmountable joy coming with it- but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Oh. It's you."

"Yeah. It's me."

Laura didn't know what to say next, what to do next, or even what to feel. She was happy that Carmilla called, but angry that she hasn't these past couple of days. She was upset too; and extremely insecure. Should she fear what Carmilla has to say? Or rejoice in the fact she's even talking to her at all? Laura stayed silent, waiting for Carmilla to continue whatever she has started. She was the one who called; why should it be Laura who spoke?

"I, um... I- okay never mind." Hooked- Laura was hooked from the moment she heard her low, raspy voice again. She couldn't let her go.

"No." Laura protested. "What is it?" There will always be a soft spot in Laura's heart for Carmilla. Despite her anger and concerns just then, she still found sympathy for the girl.

"I'm... Outside." Oh- she wasn't expecting that.

"Outside my house?"

"Yes."

Laura eyed herself up and down, sporting a Ravenclaw t-shirt and plaid pajamas. Should she get changed? Maybe. This shirt _does_ has ice cream stains and dried up tears (not that Laura would admit that).

"Oh. Um, give me a moment. I'll be out in a second." Laura hung up her phone, quickly disrobing her shirt and pants before sliding on a clean pair of shorts and a white tee that, to her, said: "I can still dress myself but I don't care enough to dress well for you." That should to it, right? She wore the outfit in some act of revenge (though Carmilla has made it very clear that she looks adorable no matter the outfit).

Laura cleared her throat and straightened out her shirt before opening the door. All intentions she had of revenge were gone upon seeing Carmilla in this distressed state. Heavy bags hung underneath her eyes, her hair slightly disheveled, her skin paler than usual. There was something so sorrowful in her eyes; mournful even. Her posture was more laggard and sluggish than usual, her shoulders slumping as though they were gravitated toward the ground. She wore a simple black shirt along with the typical leather pants, though that was the tidiest thing about her currently. Her cheeks seemed to be caving in, and she looked thinner almost. Laura's jaw dropped.

"Oh my god. Carmilla." She instantly regrets all anger and guilt she had towards Carmilla over these days. 

"Hey cupcake." Her voice sounded raspier than on the phone; weaker than usual.

"Jesus christ Carmilla. What happened to you?" Laura exclaimed. She wanted to hold her, but she wasn't sure if she could.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Laura stepped aside as Carmilla entered, her boots hitting the floor, lacking the usual emphasis they had. Her steps were quieter than usual, fainter almost. Carmilla welcomed herself into Laura's room. Laura followed suit, running off of concern. "What happened? You look like you haven't-" Carmilla flopped down on Laura's bed. Laura sighed. "Slept in days. Are you going to sleep now?" Her question was answered as a small snore was heard. Laura huffed, but she didn't have the heart to wake her up. Instead, Laura took the couch in her living room, mindlessly watching TV as her thoughts stayed on Carmilla.

_What the hell happened to her?_

 

**Carmilla**

 

Carmilla woke up on a foreign mattress, a blanket over her body. Even with the sleep, she still felt groggy. Like she needed more sleep. It was the only escape she had from the truth, that truth laying beside her. Carmilla knows she's there; she has a certain smell, a perfume that she can recognize from a mile away. With great hesitation, Carmilla turned around. Laura was facing the wall, the blanket too over her body, her hair sprawled out behind her. How long did she sleep for? She knew Laura was asleep too from the heavy, slow breathing. She was dressed in an olive green tank-top from what Carmilla could see, her shoulders slowly rising and falling. Carmilla felt a pang of guilt for a lot of reasons.

She felt guilty for ignoring the girl for days on end, for showing up to her house and crashing in her bed. But it seemed the only way she could sleep was with Laura close in her proximity. She felt guilty because she knows Laura probably blamed herself for Carmilla's disappearance; she can only imagine the thoughts that were running through Laura's head, and it filled her with guilt.

Carmilla scooted closer and placed her hand on Laura's bicep, pressing her lips to her shoulder blade. She shouldn't have ignored her for so long; she has to tell her eventually. In the mean time, she has to make every second with her count. Carmilla closed her eyes. She has to make every second with Laura count before she goes. 

Laura hummed, announcing that she's awake. Carmilla smiled softly. She loved the little noises Laura always made when she woke up, _next comes the_ \- Laura stretched her back with a tiny groan. _That_. Laura turned, laying on her back. She gazed up at Carmilla for a moment. Carmilla could see the world of hurt she's been through, the concern, the worry. It added to the guilt, the pain ebbing away at Carmilla's heart. 

"Hey. What's wrong?" Laura asked, her voice soft. Carmilla closed her eyes as Laura caressed her cheek. How could she ever leave her? Laura looked so hurt, but yet she's worried about Carmilla. Even after not speaking her for days, she's still worried about her, still nurturing. Laura could have woken Carmilla up and kicked her out. She could have denied her when she said she was outside. She could have demanded to know why she hasn't spoke to her for days, but she didn't. And now, Carmilla can't even tell her why. 

"I love you." Carmilla muttered. Laura slowly pulled her hand from Carmilla's cheek, leaving it cold.

"Carmilla... I... You know I-"

"I know. You don't know if you do but you're willing to try." Carmilla cut off, her voice quiet. "I just had to say it." Laura huffed out a puff of air. Carmilla regrets opening her eyes, seeing both sympathy and hurt in the sunny brown ones. 

"What's wrong?" Laura asked softly. Carmilla wanted to answer, but her jaw betrayed her. It clenched, preventing any words from forming. Her heart has never felt out of place like this; especially when she's with Laura. Her throat has never felt so tight, like she was having an allergic reaction to guilt. Carmilla's words failing her, she simply leaned down and kissed Laura, missing her. But Laura pushed back.

"Oh no no no." She said, placing her hand on Carmilla's shoulder. "You do _not_ get to kiss me after ignoring me for days. That's not fair." Carmilla chewed on her lip.

She's right. She's totally right, but when she can't say anything else Carmilla doesn't know what to do. After not seeing her for days, after knowing she'll be gone in a month, she just wants Laura to hold her and kiss her. Carmilla just wants to forget she'll ever have to leave, just get lost in Laura's lips like she always does when they kiss.

"I... Um..." Carmilla didn't know what to say. Does she tell her the truth? She saw the hurt in Laura's eyes, the insecurities, the concern. She didn't have the heart. She couldn't tell her; not now. "My mother came back." That's true, and what she told her was the reason she lacked sleep. 

"Oh god. Are you alright?" No, no Laura can't be worried about her. Carmilla can't do that; she can't accept the sympathy when she can't even tell her the truth.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." Carmilla lied. "I, just... She's stressful, you know?" Laura nodded understandingly. _Oh god, please don't do that_. "I'm okay." She said. She just wanted her to stop giving her sympathy; she doesn't deserve it.

"Are you sure?" Laura asked. 

"Yes. Everything is okay." That was far from the truth. Everything wasn't okay, yet she couldn't tell her why. She's going to make every second count. She can't spend her last month with this hanging over their heads. No- if she's going to do that, she has to act like she's not leaving. If Laura knew, she might break up with her. She can't spend her last month apart; she can't.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" This was it. If she tells her the truth now, then she'll have to spend her last month without her, or even if she doesn't break up with her, they'll have to spend their last month together knowing she'll leave. If she lies, she'll never tell her the truth. If she lies now, then there is no going back. "Carmilla?" This was it- does she tell her or does she not? If she doesn't now, she never will. But if she does...

"That's why I've been avoiding you. My mother just... She took away my phone and we got into a fight about my sexuality after I told her you were my girlfriend." Her stomach was churning, her heart beating fast. This was wrong- totally wrong. Carmilla felt like she was going to puke- she well could if Laura doesn't stop smiling at her like that. 

"Promise me?" 

Carmilla nodded.

"Promise." When Laura kissed her, she could almost forget she was moving. She could almost forget she just lied to her face, she could almost forget that in a month this will all be over. She could almost forget she didn't tell Laura.

Almost.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

Lafontaine sat with Perry on their bed, their head resting on her shoulder as she played with their hair. 

"I just... Can't believe she'll be leaving, y'know? I've been friends with her for years, and suddenly..." Lafontaine couldn't even finish that last part. Carmilla and Lafontaine had a long talk about their friendship, revealing how much they appreciated one another. It brought Lafontaine to tears, and though Carmilla never cries she too almost shed a tear. It was a good talk, they suppose. They never really expressed such, never talked of it. But, now that it's out there, it's only made them stronger- too bad she's leaving in a month.

"I know sweetheart, but I'll be here every step of the way to get you through it." A dagger to their chest. That was another thing, another problem. Last week, Lafontaine decided they're not going to college; they're going to wait another year and travel around Europe for a few months. But then after, they were going to Silas University, which was in Austria. They haven't told Perry yet; they've been meaning too, but it never seemed the right time. It's not like it was immediate, but at the same time they are leaving in September. Perry was now a senior in high school, which meant she'd be here while they travelled around. They had to tell her eventually, and the two are always honest with each other; it's how they function. No lies, no holding things back. But, when it's something like this they find their almost tongue tied.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" How could she tell already? What gave it away? If she's asking then she knows what's bothering her isn't Carmilla, though Lafontaine was hoping that would be a good cover up as to why they're so out of it and sad.

"I... Just..." They'll tell her at a later time. Right now, they're mourning over their friend leaving; they can't mourn two things at once. "I'm going to miss her." That was enough to convince Perry, because she held them tighter.

God, they'll miss this.

 

**Carmilla**

 

"I'm just gonna do it. I'm just gonna do it." She's said that for the 500th time now. Carmilla sat in her car, parked on Laura's driveway, fingers drumming against the steering wheel. "I'm just gonna tell her." Carmilla said to herself. "If I do it now, it's not too late. It can't be too late." Carmilla shook her head. If she just tells her now, goes back on what she said yesterday, then it isn't too late. Or maybe she says her mother just told her she's moving. She can do that, right? She can. It's not too late... Right?

Carmilla's been sitting in her car for the past 10 minutes going in this constant loop, this constant stream of thoughts. It was Lafontaine who told her she needs to tell Laura the truth, and she knows that. It needs to be her who tells Laura, and she has to do it. She can't continue to lie; the guilt is eating her alive. 

Carmilla took a deep breath and patted the steering wheel. 

"Okay. I'm doing it. I'm doing it now." Carmilla unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out the car before she could change her mind. _Laf told me I have to do this. I can do this_. She thought to herself. 

Carmilla stood stiffly on Laura's porch, and reached up her hand to knock when she heard muffled yelling. _Oh no..._ She thought to herself. Carmilla pressed her ear to the door.

_You never do anything around here! All... Drink and expect me to..._ Laura's voice- that's Laura's voice. 

_What? Are... Stop?_

_Maybe I will._ Laura again.

_Ha! Like you could. You stupid, worthless bitch!_

_Stop calling me that! I'm not worthless!_

Another thump.

_What, are... Little friends telling ya that? Think they won't leave you like mom did? Think..._

_Shut up!_

When Carmilla heard a loud shatter she didn't waste a moment longer to try and burst through the door. She remembers this; his hand wrapped tightly on her jaw, Laura's head pressed back against the wall. Only this time Laura held two fistfuls of his shirt. A shattered glass was set next to them on the floor. 

The familiar white-hot anger started to build up inside of her. Her hands balled into fists, and all at once he recognized her. His eyelids were drooped, dark eyes set with rage. Bags clung under his eyes and his hair was ruffled. 

"Oh look." He slurred. "It's you." Carmilla stomped inside but Laura was between them before she could go further. 

"Carmilla don't it's not worth it." Laura plead. But she couldn't stop herself. She walked around her and stood right in front of Laura's father.

They glared at each other, cold stares and deep fury. Carmilla felt her chest start to heave, breathing ragged. 

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." Carmilla growled. He laughed.

"What are you gonna do about it huh?" He scoffed. He shoved Carmilla's shoulder but she stood her ground. "Are you here to save 'er? Someone as worthless and stupid as her?" He took a step forward, towering above her. He suddenly laughed. "Wait a second, remember you. You're Karnstein's kid. The dude ya killed?" Carmilla's fists went slack. Her eyes widened, the familiar pang sharpening in her chest. He laughed again.

"I used to work for him. He'd come in everyday, lamentin' bout his 'little girl on pills'. He'd work and work all day and you'd spend his money on pills. Disgusting." He sneered and eyed Carmilla up and down. "Seems to be a common theme of daughters bein' disrespectful to 'er Dad's. Especially that one over there. But, I guess she hasn't killed me, and I guess she don't waste the hard-earned money I make on pills." He grinned. "Now ya gonna try to play hero, huh? Even though you killed ya father? Even though you're worthless and-"

A fist went flying to his face. It wasn't Carmilla's. He stumbled backwards and his back hit a wall.

"Don't call her that!" Laura shouted. Carmilla's eyes went wide as Laura marched up to him. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and punched him again. "Don't say that!" Another punch. "Don't touch her!" She left a punch to his gut. He tried to fight back but Laura shoved him to the ground. For once, she could tell, the tables have turned. He looked terrified; generally terrified as Laura stood above him. Carmilla couldn't move. There was that sharp pang in her chest where the anger once was but nothing could get rid of it. "I'm done taking care of you! I'm done! I'm done taking your shit," she kicked his leg, "I'm done cleaning up after you," a kick to his side. She was starting to scare Carmilla now, "I'm done with you talking about things you know nothing about! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of you yelling and grabbing me every night on the nights you aren't brain dead! I'm done!" Laura stomped away to the kitchen.

"Laura what are you-" He tried to slur, but suddenly she was going through the cabinets.

"And who are you to talk, huh?" She whipped around, a bottle of whiskey in her hand. "Waisting money on pills! You're waisting money on this! Well now," she looks behind her before she turned around, "now it's going down the drain!" She popped off the cap and started pouring the whiskey down the sink.

"What the fuck!" He sprung to his feet and stormed off in the kitchen. As soon as his hands wrapped around her throat Carmilla stormed in. She swiped the bottle from Laura's hand and whacked it across the back of his head. He fell forward, gripping the sink before fall back down. 

Carmilla stood there for a moment, shell shocked. Her breathing was ragged and she thought about stabbing him with the broken bottle. Laura must have known, because she coaxed it out of her hand and dropped it in the sink. 

"Go outside." Laura said, but her voice was still ridden with anger. Carmilla shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you with-"

"You knocked him unconscious." Laura snarled. As they locked eyes she couldn't tell if she was angry with her or her father or maybe even herself. They searched each other's eyes for a moment, a silent communication only they could understand. Carmilla clenched her jaw, but didn't refuse as she forced herself outside. 

She sat on the swing for a while, legs propped up on one arm of the bench while her back rested against the other, arm lounging on the back of the chair. Eventually Laura came out, laggardly so. She stumbled over and crawled on top of Carmilla. Laura tucked her head under Carmilla's chin and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She was still angry; that much Carmilla could tell. But Carmilla simply stroked her hair and rubbed soothing patterns onto her back until she fell asleep. 

It was about an half hour later. Carmilla's foot was on the ground, gently rocking the swing back and forth. It was peaceful on the outside. Laura sleeping soundly on top of Carmilla, the wind in hushed whispers, the dark of night creeping up like an expanding shadow, night bugs singing their songs in the quiet. But in her mind, it was anything but peaceful.

All she could think about was how she couldn't tell her. She can't tell her. If Laura breaks up with her and the last month she's here she can't save her from things like that... Carmilla can't even think about what could happen. She has to spend her final weeks here with her, really with her, and not this impending doom hanging over both of their heads. Carmilla will hold the weight instead. She has to. 

A hum sounded from Laura as she adjusted herself, nuzzling her head in closer. 

"Are you awake?" Carmilla whispered. Laura nodded.

"Been awake the whole time." She murmured. Oh. 

"You sounded like you were asleep." 

"I'm a heavy breather."

Carmilla rested her hand on the back of the bench again, the other rubbing circles onto Laura back. 

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Carmilla asked. Laura sighed, and threw her arm around Carmilla's waist.

"I wanna lay here with you." She replied. It was quiet for a moment. If Carmilla was going to leave, she can't leave Laura like this. Not in this home. 

"Have you ever considered..." Carmilla stopped herself. She doesn't know how to put this gently. 

"Considered what?" Laura asked. Carmilla sucked in her bottom lip for a moment.

"Have you ever considered getting him some help?" Carmilla murmured. Laura picked her head up and gazed at Carmilla.

"Then where would I go?" 

She shrugged.

"Live with JP?" 

"He lives in another town." Laura said. Carmilla chewed her bottom lip. There has to be something, someway she could fix a part of this home. 

"What if he lived with you?" 

" _Carmilla_." She said sternly.

"What?" Carmilla replied. Laura shook her head.

"I'll be fine." 

She wanted to believe it.

"How will you know?" Carmilla asked. Laura gave her a pointed look.

"I've been dealing with him for 17 years. I only have to for one more and trust me; that's all the hope I need to get me through it." 

Carmilla still wasn't convinced.

"How will you go? Where will you go? Once you've graduated, I mean." 

Laura shrugged and placed her hand on Carmilla's shoulder.

"Well, I was kinda hoping, maybe..." Her hand traced patterns on her shoulder for a moment. "I could live with you. Once you get a job and your own place, or whatever."

The words hurt. If Carmilla heard that before she'd be jumping for joy but right now, knowing that she'll... That she's going to... Carmilla swallowed.

"What if you can't?" Carmilla asked. Laura sighed heavily.

"You're talking like we won't be together." Laura replied.

"What if you break up with me?"

"I would never break up with you."

Again, her words hurt. They made her feel light and heavy at the same time; lifted up only to be drilled back down again. 

"Listen, Carmilla. If I can't live with you, then I'll live with JP. But for now, I have to live with my dad, but I can handle it. Plus," she shrugged, that adorable half-grin on her lips, "I have you to protect me." God, this keeps getting worse and worse.

"You can't rely on me." Carmilla muttered.

"Why not?" 

"Because-" _I'm moving._ She could have admitted it, then and there. But she couldn't; Laura's eyes were too full, too hopeful. Her smile was too bright and her words were too cheerful. She swallowed, and rethought her words. "Because you have to rely on yourself first. I don't want you too dependent on me; you can't be too dependent on people. Gotta rely on yourself first." Carmilla watched as Laura smiled. It twisted the dagger plunged in her heart but kept it beating as well. Laura pressed a soft kiss to her lips, one she didn't deserve. She didn't deserve Laura; she didn't deserve anything from her. Not when she's lying, not when she's leaving, not when she's selfish like this.

Carmilla's hand landed on Laura's hip, slipping under her shirt just enough to rub her thumb on her scar. Laura nodded, and nuzzled her head back under Carmilla's chin. 

Carmilla's going to try. She's going to try to give Laura everything she can before she goes. She's going to make sure to leave her with everything and take nothing for herself. She's going to leave her with a thousand smiles.

She waited until she was sure Laura was asleep, whispering a few questions to be 100% sure she was, to make a call. She held her phone to her ear in one hand while the other stroked Laura's hair, her foot on the ground still gently rocking the swing back and forth 

"Hello?" Laf answered.

"Hey Laf." Carmilla said in a hushed voice. "I'm gonna have to put this 'telling Laura' thing on hold." They sighed.

"Uh... Okay. Why?" 

Carmilla gazed down at Laura; she always loved it when she slept, her soft breaths and slightly parted lips, the way her hair was slightly messy and Carmilla knows if Laura saw it that way she'd try to fix it immediately. How peaceful she looked, how she seemed to glow. Carmilla took a deep breath.

"Because I'm not leaving. We're making a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments and kudos!  
> If u want to find me, I will be in my grave. Exhume my body if you want to hmu


	30. Little Problem; Big World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets still remain; is it enough to tear them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this update took so long. I decided to change the ending last minute, and therefore I have to edit and erase and add stuff to these last few chapters. So the updates will be a little drawled out and a bit sporadic, but we only have 4 chapters left (after this one, 3) so I'll do my best to have them done relatively quick.

** Carmilla **

 

Carmilla jumped down on Laf's bed, mind groggy and head throbbing. They sighed.

"I'm guessing the job hunt isn't going to well?" Laf said. Carmilla shook her head.

"No." She grumbled into the pillow. Carmilla sighed, and turned onto her back. "I have no experience whatsoever. I'm not qualified for anything." 

"What about the library? I thought you were excited for that."

"Tried that."

"And?" 

Carmilla shrugged.

"Turns out I have to talk to people."

Lafontaine rolled their eyes.

" _Carmilla_." They said sternly.

"What?" She replied.

"I thought you actually wanted to try."

"Of course I do."

"It doesn't seem that way." They snapped. They picked their eyes up from whatever they were reading and gazed at Carmilla. Carmilla sighed.

"Look, I just..."

Carmilla's phone rang, and thank god because she doesn't even want to go into how it went at Kmart. Carmilla's heart felt heavy at the name. "It's Laura." Carmilla muttered. She's been dividing her time with Laura in these past days. Planning and job hunting is extremely time consuming. She knows Laura senses it, and it hurts her, but every time they're together it hurts more than it should. 

"Answer it." Laf said, casually pulling out some lab work. Carmilla bit the inside of her lip, and with a sigh, she answered.

"Hey." Carmilla answered.

"I'm outside your house." 

Carmilla's eyes went wide. She hasn't told her where she's been, because if Laura knows that she's planning something then there's a chance she'll find out that she's moving. Carmilla can't have that.

"I'm not there." Carmilla replied.

"Where are you?"

Carmilla drummed her fingers on her thigh. Carmilla was well aware that Laura has suspicions that somethings going on, but between planning and job hunting she doesn't have the time to focus on that. She needs to focus on not leaving. But Carmilla couldn't tell her that she was at Laf's. If she does that, then Laura will know that there's where she's been spending her time, and Laura will press Laf what Carmilla's been doing and she knows Lafontaine will cave and tell her.

"It doesn't matter." Carmilla said. It hurt her. It hurt her bad because all she wants to do is spend all of her time with Laura but if she does that she'll get weak. She can't be weak at a time like this. 

"It matters to me." Laura replied. She sighed. "Look, can I see you?" Carmilla looked down at her watch. She had another job interview in a half hour. There was no chance she'd be able to see her.

"Not today." God, she hates this. She hates this so much.

"Why not?" 

Her mind felt tired. She was tired. But all she had to think about was leaving or moving and she'd find the motivation, but this weight of guilt was weighing her down and Laura was only making it worse because Carmilla's lying to her. She has to lie to her. 

"It's not important. Just," Carmilla sighed, "why don't you go see Perry? She asked me about you the other day."

"Fine." 

God, she hates this. Carmilla hung up her phone and slipped it back in her pocket. This wasn't making anything any easier. 

"How's that going?" Lafontaine asked. Carmilla tucked her hands behind her head, her heart heavy.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said. "Let's just..." Carmilla waved her hand in the air. "Go back to this or whatever." They chewed on their bottom lip.

"How come you're not taking this seriously?" They asked. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"Taking what seriously?" 

"This... Job hunting. I thought you wanted to stay." They played with the corner of the paper on their lap.

"I do want to stay."

"Then how come you're not taking this seriously?"

She could hear the pain in their voice, but in honesty she's not giving up easily. The reasons run far deeper than she expected them to. 

"I will. I am. I just..." God, she's going to sound idiotic but if this is going to work she has to be truthful. "I've always grown up rich, you know? I've never really had to work a day in my life. Even at school, I don't even have to try hard and I get good grades." Carmilla sighed. "I'm just not used to lugging myself around and actually trying." Carmilla sat up and crossed her arms. "Usually things are just..."

"Handed to you?" They said. She nodded.

"Essentially. And I don't know how this whole entire..." She gestured her hand in the air. "Working thing goes, or how I'm supposed to go about doing it. The most effort I do is about once a month and all I have to do is slip on a dress, flash a pretty smile, and pretend to be Mother's little girl." A small smile crept onto their expression. She could almost see the light bulb dinging above their head.

"Then... Maybe that's not where your talent lies." They said.

"Pardon?"

Lafontaine pushed the paper on their lap aside and started scuffling through their drawers. 

"Oh my god how did I not think of this before!" 

"Think of what?" Carmilla said, a little bit worried. They continued to rummage through the drawers of their desk. "Laf?"

"Aha! Here it is!" They pulled out a packet. "This," Lafontaine excitedly hopped off their desk chair and jumped on their bed. They handed Carmilla the packet, "is what you'd be good at." Carmilla cocked an eyebrow as her eyes scanned the page, reading in gold letters-

"A beauty pageant?"

"Yeah! I've been doing some research-"

"On beauty pageants?" Carmilla said skeptically.

"Well- yes and no." She gave them a pointed look. "I came across the flier and then I started to research how it affects people and-" They waved their hand. "That's besides the point. Just look at it." Carmilla sighed, but looked back down to the page. 

"Applicants must be a current high school student of Junior or Senior level in Narthwich. Candidates must send applications before June 16th." Carmilla lifted her eyes from the packet. "Lafontaine."

"Hm?"

Did they not see the faults?

"One, I've already graduated. And two, it's June 23rd." 

A mischievous grin spread across their cheeks.

"I already sent in an application." Lafontaine said. Carmilla's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Mhm." They said with a nod. "And," they pulled out another piece of paper, "I already got in. Well, _you_ already got in." Carmilla took the paper from their hand.

"Congratulations, Sydney Williamson. You have been accepted to participate in Miss Narthwich." Carmilla looked back to Lafontaine. "Sydney Williamson, really?" They shrugged.

"First name that came off the top of my head."

Carmilla rolled her eyes and handed the paper painted with fancy lettering and feminine colors.

"Why did you even apply anyway?" 

"Well, first it was for the research, but now it might be the only reason you're staying." They replied. Carmilla arched an eyebrow.

"Why would that be?" 

Their grin came back. They shrugged loosely. 

"Well, I don't know, maybe because the prize is 5,000 dollars."

Carmilla's jaw dropped. She looked down at the packet, to the application in Lafontaine's hand, and back to Lafontaine. _If I do this, I won't have any dignity left. But then again, 5,000 dollars is a fair start..._ Carmilla thought of the sunny brown eyes. If she doesn't do this, then she'd look for other options, but if she doesn't find another option in time, then she'd have to leave. She can't have that. She can't leave her. Carmilla drew in a deep breath. She glanced down at the paper. _I can't leave her._

"I'm in." 

 

**Perry**

 

Seeing Laura on her couch stuffing ice cream in her face watching Doctor Who the last thing Perry was expecting when she walked downstairs. Perry sighed. Despite Laura breaking into her house, she still has to be a friend.

"Your key is under the doormat." Laura grumbled as Perry walked into the living room. "It's not very original." Perry rolled her eyes.

"Which makes it 110% okay to break into my house and eat my food." Perry grabbed the clicker and turned off the TV.

"Hey!"

"If you're going to break into my house and eat ice cream-" Perry cocked her head to the side. "- With a pie server?" Not important, Perry. She shook her head. "Then you're going to talk about what's making you so mopey."  Perry took a seat on the couch next to Laura, making sure to leave a good 12 inches between them. Laura sighed.

"Carmilla's been ignoring me."

"Your low-self esteem version of ignoring or actually ignoring?" Perry asked. Laura shot her a look, but looked back down to the pitcher of ice cream.

"Both." She muttered, before shoving a scoop into her mouth. This would be a lot more tragic if it weren't for the ice cream. Perry thought to herself. 

"How so?" 

Laura shrugged.

"She's been talking to me less and less." Laura said. "And she won't tell me where she is or why she's gone." 

"Have you considered that it's private?"

"If it was she would've just said that." Laura swirled the pie server in the tub. "I don't know what I did or what I'm doing wrong. First, she doesn't talk to me for days. Then, she shows up and falls asleep in my home. It's good for like a day and then she starts mysteriously disappearing and ignores my texts and calls. I just," Laura bowed her head, "I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Perry kept in the sigh she wanted to breathe. Laura always blames herself, even when she's not at fault. 

"It's not you, Laura. Its her. I'm sure she's dealing with stuff with her family." Which, Perry doesn't doubt for a second. One time recently, oddly enough, Carmilla texted Perry asking if she'd be up for that offer to talk. It was quick; a 10 minute conversation on her mother, but it was something. Not that they are friends or anything. Laura sighed. "You know how it is with her mother." 

"I know." She lamented. "God, I know. But what if it is me? What if I did something wrong?"

"Well have you asked her that?"

"Yes." Laura said. Perry gave her a look of disbelief. "Well," and there it is, "no. Maybe. I don't know." Laura shoved another scoop of ice cream into her mouth. (This seriously could have been tragic if it weren't for the ice cream and the stains). "I'm sure it's me."

"You always blame yourself."

"Because it's always my fault." 

Perry held back her eye roll. _And people wonder why I'm so over protective of her..._ She sighed.

"That's just silly. You know that's not true." Perry said. Laura grumbled something under her breath but Perry chose to ignore it. "Look, you have other people besides Carmilla. Why don't you hang out with them while she's out and about?"

"JP is still in Vancouver, Kirsch and Danny are spending all of their time together and I am not being a third wheel, Theo is doing some football training sleep away camp, Mel is off in Europe, and you... Well I'm with you right now." 

"Okay, then you and I do something." Perry said. Laura shook her head.

"No, no. I wouldn't want to force you to hang out with me." Laura muttered. Perry blinked a couple of times.

"You literally broke into my house." 

She shrugged.

"Touche." 

Perry sighed. If Carmilla doesn't call soon she has a feeling this will get a lot worse. 

 

******

 

 

** Lafontaine  **

 

They decided, they decided before coming here that they'd tell Perry and they are going to stick with it. They are not backing down. No matter how many distractions may come, they're going to tell her. Their head rested on her lap as Cosmos played from her laptop. Lafontaine has been at Perry's house for an hour now, and they still haven't brought themselves to say anything. It's like the words were there, they knew what they wanted to say, but they just couldn't. Lafontaine sighed.

No, no. They could; they just don't want to. They're terrified as to how Perry's going to react. They're terrified of finally facing the fact that they wont be with Perry for a better half of a year, they're terrified that even when they come back that they'll only be back for a few months then they're off to Austria to attend Silas University. Or, many many MANY miles away from their home; Perry. They couldn't keep it in anymore. If they do, they feel like they might explode.

Without preamble, Lafontaine slammed their hand down on the spacebar, pausing Cosmos.

"I'mtravellingaroundEuropeandgoingtoAustrianextyear." They said in one breath. 

"What was that sweetie?" Perry asked. Lafontaine took a deep breath in. Of course she wouldn't hear that, but it was still hard to say it. Their throat was tight and their breath was gone momentarily, like a huge punch to the gut left with a heavy feeling. As tight as it was Lafontaine cleared their throat, and took another deep breath.

"I... Starting from September and going until March, I'm going to travel around Europe. I'll be back, but then in the following semester I'll be going to Silas University... In Austria." Everything seemed to freeze for a moment, the atmosphere becoming so cramped it was suffocating. They weren't sure what to expect, what to say next; they were just unsure of just about everything. And each passing moment of this agonizing silence only added to the mix. Then, Perry pressed the spacebar as though nothing ever happened. Where they sure she heard them correctly?

"Um... Perr? You heard what I said?" They weren't entirely sure how they thought she was going to react, but it certainly wasn't this.

"I think I'm going to bake something later on. Maybe brownies, or cupcakes." Perry said, again continuing on as though Lafontaine never said anything. Maybe she just needs time to evaluate, needs to compress the info they just handed her way. 

They're fine holding off the talk.

 

**Carmilla**

 

After a few days she was _finally_ able to hang out with Laura. Beauty pageants took a lot more prep than she thought;

You have to have a walk, a smile, a wave, a persona, a look, a quirk- basically everything. Luckily, because she's been doing most of those things for those parties her mother throws, she had them down. Still, it took a lot more prep that she'd prefer, but if it's for Laura she knows she'll run to the ends of the Earth if that's what it takes. 

Well, not that exactly. The whole point of this was so she could stay with Laura.

Carmilla smiled from the kitchen, watching as Laura stared blankly at her big-screen TV. Carmilla's mother and sister were out of town, as usual, but her brother was gone as well, so that meant Carmilla's house was completely open. 

She showed her around, and Laura got lost a couple of times (it's a big house). Now, she was sitting in one of the rooms upstairs. Carmilla calls it the living room because she really doesn't know what else to call it. On one half of the room there's a 2 seat couch, an arm chair, an aged coffee table and the flat screen TV. On the other half there was a mini-kitchen with a granite appliances and marble counter tops. There really can't be a clear name for it. (Maybe a break room?)

Carmilla grabbed the mug of hot cocoa from the marble countertop. She's doing whatever to make up for her absence as of late, and she knew the fastest way to Laura's heart was treats and TV. Lucky for her.

Laura accepted the mug with her eyes glued to the TV. She muttered a thank you. Carmilla took the seat next to Laura, Laura automatically leaning against her with Carmilla's arm wrapped around her shoulders. Carmilla doesn't know what show was playing on the TV, but whatever it was Laura was heavily invested in it. Normally, Carmilla would try to distract her. But since Carmilla hasn't been around, she doesn't want to do anything that might upset Laura.

She'll settle for this.

"So, what show is this?" Carmilla decided to ask. Laura finishes her sip of hot cocoa. 

"Oh! This is Parks and Recreation." Laura replied. Once Carmilla took a moment to look at the TV, she realized she actually knew the show. She's seen it a few times. Carmilla smiled to herself. 

"Leslie Knope kinda reminds me of you." Carmilla said.

"Really?" Laura replied, turning so she could look at Carmilla. Carmilla smiled.

"Yeah. You know, all positive and caring for everyone. Running around with a big smile no matter what happens." Carmilla smirked. "A human form of a ray of sunshine." There are a few more connections that she made, but those were more so about Laura's father and Pawnee, how Laura takes care of him but he isn't considerate enough about all that she's done for her, just like the town. She'll keep that to herself however because Laura was smiling and she doesn't want to ruin that.

"You're dumb." Laura muttered. But she said it with a smile. Carmilla laughed and Laura looked back to the TV. "You remind me of April." Laura said, making this a game.

"Why?" 

"She hates people."

"She doesn't hate everyone." 

Laura tilted her head.

"Who doesn't she hate?" 

"Andy."

Laura smiled.

"Then I'm Andy." 

Carmilla laughed and shook her head.

"You can't be Andy just because I'm April." 

"I'm Andy." Laura muttered into her mug before taking a sip. Carmilla sighed happily. She's not going to win this one. 

"Well, I suppose it does make sense." Carmilla said, pretending to gaze back to this screen. This caught Laura's attention. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Laura peek up at her, just as she wanted.

"How so?" Laura asked. Carmilla fought off her smile and shrugged.

"He is oblivious."

"Are you saying I'm oblivious?" Laura exclaimed in disbelief. Carmilla laughed and looked into her eyes.

"Maybe." Carmilla said. Laura scrunched up her nose and looked back to the screen.

"I'm Leslie." She muttered. Carmilla smiled, and started watching the show, though it was pointless because she just knows Laura's taking this character thing seriously. For a moment, Carmilla thought that maybe she was wrong, and maybe Laura did let it go. But-

"Hold on." Laura said. Carmilla sighed. "No. I'm Andy and you're April. If you don't remember, April did things she didn't want to just so she could be around Andy. You did things you didn't want to just so you could be around me." Carmilla opened her mouth to protest but Laura placed a finger to her lips. "No. Don't make some snarky comment to lessen the sentiment cause you're weird about feelings and you like to tease me." Laura said. Carmilla smiled. She knows her so well. "And Andy was oblivious to April's feelings; I was oblivious to your feelings. And when you think about it..." 

Carmilla could have paid attention to this in-depth ramble on how they were Andy and April, but there was an adorable small hot-chocolate mustache on Laura's upper lip and it's hard to pay attention when she just wants to kiss it off. She would have, if it weren't for Laura's finger still obnoxiously placed over her lips.

"And I know I'm one of the only people that can get you to smile so don't even try to backtrack that and why won't you stop staring at my lips?" 

Carmilla tried to hold back her chuckle. Tried.

"What?" Laura said, her finger dropping from Carmilla's mouth. A smile formed around her teeth biting her lip. Carmilla rested her hand on Laura's cheek and used her thumb to wipe away the hot-chocolate.

"You had a little mustache." She muttered. Laura's jaw dropped.

"And you let me continue that whole analysis with it!" Laura exclaimed as though it was a tragedy. A laugh fled Carmilla's lips. Laura tried to maintain her chuckle though her adorable scrunched up mad-face still remained. "It's not funny."

"Then why are you laughing?" Carmilla teased.

"Because you're laughing. And you never laugh but when you do it's contagious." 

Carmilla arched an eyebrow.

"I laugh." Carmilla defended. Laura shook her head with an adorable smile.

"Hardly ever." She replied. Carmilla pouted. "Oh don't pout. You know I'm weak for the pout." She didn't- better keep that in store.

"You're usually the only one who can make me laugh but now you're making me pout." Carmilla lamented dramatically. Laura rolled her eyes.

"I usually make you laugh not because I'm funny. You're usually laughing at me." 

Carmilla's pout dropped.

"Do you really think that?" Carmilla asked. Laura nodded. It twisted something in her chest because that was far from the truth. "First of all, I think you're one of the funniest people I've met." Her eyes lit up a bit, and it encouraged Carmilla to keep going. "Second of all, I'm not laughing at you. I'm never laughing at you. But I'm not laughing with you either. When I'm around you I feel all..." Carmilla looked down at her lap. Here comes the lovesick idiot she could hide. "Light, and bubbly. And then you do something adorable, and I feel so happy and energized. I'm not used to feeling so overjoyed that I don't know what to do with myself so it comes out as a laugh." 

Lips pressed against her cheek momentarily, and it gave her the courage to meet Laura's eyes again.

"What do you and an birch tree have in common?" Laura asked. Carmilla arched an eyebrow, but decided to play along.

"What?"

"You're both sappy." Laura teased. Carmilla rolled her eyes but laughed. "You know," Laura said, reaching over and setting her mug on the glass coffee table, "there are other things you can do besides laugh when you think I'm cute." When she sits back she's closer.

"Like what?" Carmilla asked. A smile formed as she bit her lip and shrugged.

"I dunno." She said in a breath. Laura played with the collar of Carmilla's shirt for a moment. "Maybe... Kiss me?" 

"But then how will you tell me your in-depth analysis on how I'm April and you're Andy?" She said with fake shock. Laura rolled her eyes and took the initiative instead. The familiar string of supernovas exploded inside of Carmilla; her heart full and mind blank.

It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated, Laura straddling her lap, hands lost in Carmilla's hair, Carmilla's on her hips. 

"You know what would make this more interesting?" Laura said breathlessly. Carmilla loved the fact she made her breathless.

"What?" But, she can't say Laura doesn't have the same affect on her. 

"Less clothing." 

Carmilla barely had time to comprehend because Laura shirt was suddenly tossed over her head and her hands were tugging on the bottom of Carmilla's shirt. Oh. Chest heaving, Carmilla lifted her arms above her head, assisting Laura in taking off her shirt. Her hands automatically landed back on her hips. She felt the goosebumps, the warm skin, her scar. Laura's lips crashed back into Carmilla's. 

Suddenly there was this weighing, sinking feeling. It resonated throughout her, twisting her stomach in not in the good way. A moment or two and Carmilla quickly realized what it was; guilt. _Liar._ She's lying to Laura as she kisses her. As her hands wander she's lying to her. As Laura cups her breasts she's lying to her. There's a possibility she's leaving and Laura doesn't even know. She's going behind her back every night, every time she calls, and she's lying to her. 

When Laura started to unbutton Carmilla's pants this sinking feeling only deepened. She felt tainted; she can't ruin Laura like that. Carmilla quickly flipped Laura down on the couch before she had the chance to finish what she started. Laura squealed, and there she saw her opportunity to stop this. 

Carmilla laughed, but it didn't seem to discourage her. Possibly even encourage her because she took the opportunity to kiss along Carmilla's neck. For a moment, she was thoughtless, but they quickly kicked back in and the word liar played over and over again in her head like a dismal tune. She didn't let her do that for long.

A click broke through the air. It wasn't until she actually felt _them_ against her chest that Carmilla realized Laura took off her own bra. Her hands automatically went to Laura's breasts as their lips met again. The sinking feeling wasn't as bad, she quickly realized, when it was Carmilla doing everything.

_Liar._ It echoed as Laura's hands started working the button of her pants again. The voice got louder and the feeling felt deeper; it all became too much. Carmilla jumped off the couch, out of breath. Seeing Laura there, chest exposed, eyes wild and hair askew shot a series of nerves through her but the guilt outweighed it all.

"Is everything okay?" Laura asked. Carmilla nodded.

"What yeah, I-" Excuse, what's an excuse? Carmilla pointed to the door. "I heard my phone go off." 

"What? I don't-"

"Yep my phone." As soon as Carmilla was out of the room she slumped her back against the door. 

Oh, this is bad. This is very, very bad. If that's going to happen every time they get close... Carmilla's head bounced back against the door.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on. I just gotta... *Taps foot around* Yep. Okay. It's deep enough. Haha time 2 go *dives head first into dumpster*


	31. I Know A Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter w so much that happens I can't even put a summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT SO MAD AT THE ENDING I MADE IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG  
> I GOT SO FUCKING PISSED  
> THAT I CHANGED IT AGAIN BUT BECAUSE I CAN'T GO BACK AND CHANGE THE STORY, LIKE SOME ENDINGS I WANTED TO WRITE WOULD REQUIRE, I HAD TO FIGURE OUT A WAY I COULD CHANGE THE ENDING COMPLETELY WITH THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS.  
> WHEN THAT DIDN'T WORK OUT, I FUKIN GAVE UP AND WENT WITH THE ENDING THAT I AM SO FUCKING M A D ABOUT  
> I CAN'T BELIEVE IT  
> AND I PROMISE IM NOT DROPPING THIS STORY/ IT IS NOT DROPPED JUST THE TIMES BETWEEN UPDATES ARE GONNA BE A LITTLE LIKE LONGER BC I GOTTA CHANGE AND ADD SOME THINGS BUT  
> THIS ENDING  
> ANYWAY  
> THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT AND SORRY FOR THE WAIT  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY OR SOMETHING

**Lafontaine**

 

If there's one thing they didn't expect, it's that Carmilla was actually really good at being a Beauty Pageant contestant. She had a proper walk, an elegant smile, a gentle yet friendly wave and a classic 'American Girl' type persona. They also didn't expect that seeing Carmilla walk around in dresses and perform different tasks would be entertaining either. 

Essentially, Lafontaine is pretending to be "Sydney Williamson's" manager. Fake ID's- not a problem. Googling 'how to be a manager' and seeing the requirements- no problem there. Pretending to be people they are not- hell, Carmilla and Lafontaine do that without a blink of an eye. Actually pretending to have a manager/client relationship? That... Well, that's where they are beat.

Apparently, managers don't get their clients KFC and dare their clients to eat a whole bucket of chicken wings in-between rehearsals.

But, they are learning a lot from being here and being around this type of environment. They learned that Beauty Pageant contestants take the most shit from anybody- who knew people could be so critical? Lose a pound there, style your hair like this, fix your smile this way and walk like that. They also didn't think that the girls would be so passive-aggressive. However that's not what they need to focus on (though this will help their research). They need to focus on getting Carmilla to win.

It's useless when all their thoughts are on Perry. She would be a great manager; they just _know_ she'd prosper here. Perry can be scary as hell, but she can be a sunshine. She's be a great contestant; that smile could win the hearts of millions. They still haven't had the chance to talk to her. Every time they try, she ignores it and offers to bake something. They'll have to focus on that later and make a plan to talk about it because-

"Lafontaine! I think I broke my foot!" - Carmilla's a lot to manage. They sigh, and enter the changing room.

"What do you mean you broke your foot?"

"These heels are just _meant_ to break feet I swear to god." Carmilla muttered under her breath, scowling at a stiletto. Lafontaine rolled their eyes.

A _lot_ to manage.

 

**Laura**

 

Again, she finds herself outside Carmilla's house. She was sitting on her front steps, head resting on her hands as her elbows stayed propped on her knees. So much time she passed, or at least she thought so, and she doesn't know how long she's been out here. Carmilla hasn't returned her calls, texts, anything for the past 5 days. 

She's worried; really worried. So much so to a point where she considered breaking into her house, but she quickly realized Carmilla's car wasn't there and rendered it pointless (and frankly, illegal). Instead, Laura decided to sit on her front steps and wait for her to come home. It wasn't a bad view, really.

Her house was perched on a slope, neighborhood built on hills. There are hired people working on yards, building fences, painting homes. Laura had always wanted that type of luxury. Where she could hire people to clean her home, trim her yard, maybe a few maids. It wouldn't be so lonely, she thought, if there were people around. Maybe it wouldn't be so burdensome if someone did all the work for her. She knows that it will never be the case, maybe even the opposite, where she'll be working for someone.

For a moment, she thought Carmilla was lucky in that way. Where if she really wanted to, she didn't have to work, or try. Where college is an expectation and not a dream, where her grades aren't a worry, the freedom she has. If she didn't know about the struggles with her family, Laura would be jealous, but she's not. 

Well, maybe a little. If it weren't for Carmilla's family struggles, she would have wished for her life. This was the type of life Laura dreamed of. A nice neighborhood, a big mansion, siblings to care for her, siblings to care for. If she's shoving realities aside maybe even parents who cared for her, and even wanted her.

But who would want someone so undeserving?

The only person she knows loves her is- Laura's eyes widened- pulling into the driveway. 

Laura sighed, but she didn't budge. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't have the energy or if she just wanted to be defiant. Whatever it was, it clearly made Carmilla stay in her car even as it remained parked in the driveway. Laura drummed her fingers against her cheek. It's only a matter of time before she gets out of the car.

 _I can wait here all day, Carmilla_. Laura thought to herself.

It's a minute or two before Carmilla slowly exits her car. There are a number of possibilities that have run through her head as to why Carmilla has been avoiding her as of late:

1.) Carmilla has started smoking again  
2.) Carmilla has started taking pills again  
3.) Carmilla has made a friend but she doesn't believe Laura will like them  
4.) Carmilla is sick of Laura and doesn't want to see her anymore/ Laura is too clingy  
And finally, her worst fears and insecurities, 

5.) Carmilla is cheating on her. 

Laura sucked in her bottom lip, waiting anxiously as Carmilla slowly started walking up the walk way to her; her steps drawled out and her movements cautious. There was a gentle breeze but it did nothing to calm the toxic thoughts and feelings she was having. Unworthy. Undeserving. Too clingy. Unlovable. Used. That's all Laura is, and now Carmilla was standing in front of her. Too many feelings mixed together that they conquered her thoughts. 

"Uh, hey." Carmilla said, her hands behind her back as she rolled back on her heels. 

"Hey." Laura said, though she never met Carmilla's stare. She watched as some guy trimmed the hedges to a lawn. 

"What are you doing here?" Carmilla asked. Laura shrugged.

"Waiting for you." 

It's silent for a beat, the wind gusting again gently. If only everything was that gentle with Laura. It seemed the world always wanted to break her. Or maybe even, break up with her.

"I'm sorry, I..." But Carmilla couldn't even think of an excuse. It only added to the heaviness in Laura's heart.

As the wind blew again she smelt perfume. _That's not Carmilla's_. She thought to herself. Laura's jaw clenched. For every missed call, every ignored text, every thought the theory that Carmilla was cheating on her made more and more sense. She hates it. 

"Have no excuse this time around?" Laura asked, but it was more of a statement. She raised her eyebrows and exasperatedly gazed up at Carmilla. She wished she hadn't. Her eyes seemed darker than usual; a heaviness she didn't expect hiding behind the dark brown irises. Still, she didn't speak. Laura huffed and shook her head. "Am I not good enough for you?"

"Don't say that." Carmilla snapped. Laura shrugged it off despite how much it affected her.

"You're certainly not acting like you don't believe it." She said. "Do I not deserve you? Did I suddenly turn unloving, a burden?"

"I said don't say that!" 

Somewhere inside it sends off a pang of guilt, but Laura doesn't think Carmilla had a right to be angry. 

"I can say what I want, can't I?" Laura replied dully. "We can do whatever we want. You can ignore me, and I can believe what a want." Laura pushed herself off the front steps but she still refused to look at Carmilla. "That's just how it is, right? You ignore me and I'm left to blame myself, until you come around and make it all better." Laura sighed; anger, exasperation, dismay- all these feelings just weighing her down to a point where she doesn't think she can stand to be around Carmilla. "Seems to be a pattern as of late."

"Well maybe I have things to do." Carmilla shot back.

It was harsher than Laura expected. She nearly laughed at herself. Was she really expecting to sit here, wait for Carmilla, then Carmilla shows up and everything is okay again? Will she always have to wait for her? Sitting on the sidelines? Laura stretched her arms above her head. She's never been good with pain; she either pretends to be care free or she exaggerates how much she's in pain. 

It feels like she's doing both right now.

"If you don't have time to, I don't know, maybe send me a simple text to let me know you're busy, or drop by my house and tell me not today, then how can you have time to love me?" It's sadder than she wanted it to be, and she hates showing that vulnerable side to herself but it seems that no matter what she does Carmilla always brings it out of her.

"You don't even love me. What does it matter to you if I love you?" 

She shouldn't be upset, because Carmilla was right. But it inspired a pang to echo inside her chest and make her heart beat slow. Despite that, Laura found herself laughing, because she doesn't think she's ever felt this heartbroken. Did she really expect it to work out in the end?

"So what then? Are we breaking up? Is that what's happening?" Laura said. "If you don't love me, and you don't want to make time for me..." She can't show her vulnerable side; she can't do that now. But Carmilla's silence feeds into her insecurities, the ones that felt like Carmilla could only fix. Laura simply sighed. "Guess you were right when you said I can't rely on you." She started to walk off but Carmilla grabbed her wrist.

"Laura wait."

"That's always what I'm doing." Laura suddenly snapped. "Waiting, and waiting, and waiting."

"I don't mean to be like this."

"Why are you then?" Laura shot back as whirled back around. Carmilla swallowed. There's something Carmilla's holding back, something she wants to say and that terrified Laura.

"Can you come inside?"

"Why? Scared mommy's gonna listen?" Laura wished she could take it back in as Carmilla winced. Laura sighed, and dropped her gaze to the ground. "I'm sorry." 

"You shouldn't be. I'm sorry." Carmilla's grip dropped from Laura's wrist and interlaced with her hand. Laura was hesitant, because she didn't know if this was a fake apology and she'd ignore her for days again, but then- "Um... Can I still hold your hand?" She remembered that Carmilla wouldn't do that. Laura laced their fingers together. Laura's hand always fit perfectly in Carmilla's it seemed. Laura had short, broad hands and Carmilla had slender, long hands. They just fit. 

"Fourth of July." Carmilla suddenly said. Laura met her gaze.

"What?" 

"Fourth of July. That's in 3 days, right?"

Was it July 1st already? Laura lost count, so she just nodded.

"I believe so." 

Carmilla took a step forward and cleared her throat.

"I, Carmilla Karnstein, right here right now, am declaring that whole day to Laura Hollis." Carmilla announced. It was enough to put a small smile on Laura's face.

"As great as that seems, I'm actually spending the day at JP's." That was a lie; she just wasn't sure if she was ready to be disappointed again, or if Carmilla would even stay true to her words. There's been recent struggles at home that she won't tell Carmilla about, things with her dad. She doesn't want to be more burdensome when she already felt like a burden. With all of that being said, she doesn't know if she can stand another disappointment from Carmilla.

"Can't I stay now?" Laura asked. Carmilla arched an eyebrow.

"I thought that was implied." 

Laura looked down at the brick walkway beneath her feet for a moment. 

"If I stay, can we talk about this?" 

She heard a sharp intake of breath, Carmilla's grip on her hand tightening. 

"Laura I can't."

"Is it me?"

Suddenly Carmilla's unoccupied hand was gently cupping Laura's chin, tilting Laura's head just enough to place the softest kiss she thinks she's ever received to her lips. 

"It's never you." Carmilla muttered on her lips. She placed another soft kiss to her cheek. "You're never the problem, cupcake." Then, all of her anxieties over herself and their relationships faded away. Laura initiated the third kiss, turning her body ever so slight just to fall into her lips more.

She wished she always believed that; not just when Carmilla said it. 

 

********

 

**Lafontaine**

 

"Just walk with grace."

"What does that mean!"

"I don't know- just do it with grace. Look, see? That Sydney girl has it down perfectly."

Hearing things like that in the pageant rooms gave Lafontaine an odd sense of pride. They sculpted Carmilla's walk right down to perfection. Of course, Carmilla had an elegant walk down, but with Lafontaine's help it became absolutely perfect.

"Vordenburg." Someone said, tapping Lafontaine's shoulder. Pretending to be someone named Vordenburg was a lot more fun that they expected. Lafontaine turned around.

"Yes?" They replied, though the other manager's eyes were on Carmilla.

"How do you do it?" The manager asked.

"Do what?" They replied. He pointed to some area. Lafontaine followed their finger to see Carmilla.

"Make... Well, not to be rude, but make  _that_ into a beauty."

Currently, she was sitting in a, traditional sense, not very lady like position next to the food table. Slumped shoulders, legs wide, terrible posture. A few girls stared with what looked to be disgust as Carmilla stuffed her face with food. Lafontaine fought off their smile and shrugged.

"I don't know."

They really don't.

 

**Carmilla**

 

Since their talk things seemed to be getting better. They talked for a while; nearly 6 hours. Carmilla didn't say anything about herself, however. She didn't say that she was moving, she didn't say that she's nearly dying in heels almost every day, she didn't tell her where she goes or what she's doing or why she can't always be there to pick up Laura's calls. It was mostly convincing Laura that it truly wasn't her, but it's 'family business'. She hated lying to Laura, but she can't tell her the truth.

The guilt at her alive most days, like a slow growing disease that just got worse and worse. It's hard not to focus on but she has to. She has to keep her focus on this pageant, on winning. As hard as it is, she has to. If she doesn't, then she can't stay. A problem like this is fixable. If she moves, then there's no chance she can fix it.

She can't lose Laura like that.

But now, it's 4th of July and she finds herself driving to JP's home. Which, she quickly realized, was really far away. By far she means 45 minutes, but to Carmilla that's about 6 hours. 

She wasn't invited, per se, to go, but she wanted to at least visit Laura and say happy 4th. She can kick her out and tell her to go away if she wants. But this pageant has been more frustrating than she'd ever believe it to be; it'd be nice to renew that motivation. The whole entire 'can't have sex because of guilt' concept is still in play. But, Carmilla's found, that if it's herself doing all the work the guilt doesn't weigh. 

She sighed as she pulled into JP's driveway. 773 Alexander Lane, just as Kirsch told her. It's not like she had anywhere to go anyway. Will at sleep away camp, Mother and sister gone to prepare for... Carmilla shook her head. The fact that she could move was not a motivator for her; her motivation was the sunny brown eyes she just drove nearly an hour to see. 

A click to her seatbelt and a short walk up a drive way and she was at JP's front door. It was a nice house; grey exterior, black shudders, a red door and only one story tall. It was cute. 

Carmilla knocked on the door and shoved her hands into her shorts' pockets. It was relatively quiet, which isn't what she expected. When JP and Laura are together they get loud; but maybe someone was in the bathroom or there was a situation where they were apart. She could hear the TV play from inside and the night bugs that hummed, but that was about it. 

Finally the door swings open and there stands JP, dressed in a tank top and blue plaid boxers. His hair was messy. Was he asleep? JP yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"Hey Carmilla." He said. "What are you doing here?" Carmilla cocked an eyebrow.

"Considering this is a surprise visit you seem very lax about it." She replied. He shrugged.

"I'm never surprised by anything." An explosion sounded but Carmilla was the only one who jumped.

"What the-"

"Fireworks." He said simply as he leaned on the door frame. "Illegal, but people do it anyway during their shitty lawn parties. Gotta love America." Carmilla shook the terror off and ignored the explosions sounding. "Anyway, why're you here Danny Zuko?" Carmilla eyed him strangely.

"Danny Zuko?"

"You ever see Grease?" 

"Of course I have; it's a cinematic masterpiece." Carmilla paused for a moment. "Don't tell anyone I said that." He held his hand up.

"You have my word." 

Carmilla thought it over for a moment.

"You think I'm a greaser?"

He sighed.

"Not important." He replied. Carmilla arched an eyebrow but dropped it; that wasn't her focus right now. "So what's up?" Carmilla tried to peek past him. There seemed to be no one in his living room.

"Where's Laura?" She asked. 

"Laura?" He replied skeptically. Carmilla gave up on the hunt and looked back to his eyes.

"Yeah. Laura. She told me she was coming here for the fourth of July." 

"What? Uh, no. No she was never supposed to come here for the 4th." 

Then, there was this sinking feeling. She lied. Carmilla's face dropped. Carmilla had no right to feel this way, because she's keeping an even bigger secret than Laura was. That set the feeling deeper. Is she keeping a secret? Carmilla started to get lost in a stream of thought that she barely noticed JP was sbapping in front of her face until he clapped. Carmilla jumped.

"Whoa there. Pay attention much?" She could barely even focus on his words. "She's not here but you're welcome to stay if you want. It's just me and my mom." He looked up for a moment. "Though I can't recall if she's here or at my neighbors..." Carmilla waved it off.

"No, no I, um. I have to go." Carmilla took a step down off his steps. "Tell your mom, if she's there, that I say happy fourth of July. And um... Don't tell Laura I was here." 

He nodded. Carmilla gave a short wave and scurried to her car. _She lied. I'm lying. We're both lying_. She climbed in, a twisting feeling in her stomach. _What secrets is she keeping? Is she keeping any? I'm lying because I'm keeping secrets._ Carmilla shook her head. _No, no I have no right to feel this way. I'm sure it's nothing_. Still, she feels like she can't breath properly. Still, it feels like a blow to her gut. Still, she can't find herself able to buckle her seat belt as her hands won't coordinate with her mind because it's too wrapped up in it's own thoughts.

_My secret is huge; is hers bigger? Is she leaving? Is she going to see someone else? Why didn't she just tell me no; I would have understood. Where is she if she's not here? Is she at home?_

Carmilla gave up on her seatbelt anymore and shoved the keys into the ignition. Carmilla gripped the steering wheel. Maybe I should just tell her. I can't keep this in for long. if I tell her will she tell me? Carmilla bit her lip and shook her head. No. No I can't tell her. I'm already this far into the lie; I can't back out now. 

Something came over her. She balled her hands into fists and bashed them against the top of the steering wheel.

"Fuck!" This is why she hates lying. This is why she hates secrets. She knows that what she's keeping from Laura is much worse but she doesn't know how to tell her. I'm moving. I'm trying to win 5,000 dollars. I can't leave you. She has to tell her. She can't keep this in anymore. 

Carmilla pulled out of JP's driveway. She's going to Laura's home. 

But why did Laura lie?

 

**Laura**

 

She watched from her living room window as fireworks exploded in the sky from a distance. Having no neighbors and all, she was able to see the fireworks pretty clearly. Some asshat not caring for the laws of fireworks and the shitty police not wanting to have to deal with that. But, Laura can't say she's not enjoying the show. It's better than dealing with her father sitting in the bathtub with puke all over himself. At least there's _something_ pretty to look at.

Or, there was. Until headlights shined brightly into her window. Laura blinked a few times and took a step back. A car door opened and slammed shut. As the figure got close she quickly recognized it to be Carmilla. Not a moment later there was a series of harsh knocks on her front door. Confused, Laura waltzed over to the front door. She opened it, and what she sees terrifies her. 

There's a mix of desperation and a burning anger in Carmilla's eyes. Her chest was heaving, jaw clenched, hands balled into fists. It terrified her, but at the same time inspired a deep worry to settle in her stomach.

"Jesus. Well Happy Fou-" As soon as she started to speak she quickly remembered; she told Carmilla she was going to be at JP's. The words got caught in her throat. Laura froze. 

"Aren't you supposed to be at JP's?" Carmilla growled. Laura's eyes widened.

"Carm I-"

"Lied?" She said curtly. Again, she found her throat was tightening. Carmilla stormed in, forcing Laura to walk backwards. "Why did you lie? What are you lying about?" Laura's eyes widened. She feels this fear; she feels it every time her dad isn't braindead drunk. The nights where he's angry and work is stressful. She never imagined she'd feel this fear with Carmilla, towards Carmilla, because of Carmilla.

"I... I-"

"Why did you lie?" Carmilla snarled. The lights were off in her home, but even in this dark she could see the anger painted across her expression. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even remember why she lied. It starts in her stomach, this fear, and it spreads across her body at lightning speeds. Though it starts in her stomach it stays in her chest; a slow panic. The need to hide or run or maybe both- that's something she never expected to feel because of Carmilla. 

"People only lie when they're keeping secrets, Laura. What secrets are you keeping? Where were you? Why did you lie?" 

The front door was still open and Laura considered running. Carmilla must have caught was she was looking at, because she kicked the door shut behind her. It echoed a loud bang, the sound loud enough that Laura jumped; she briefly wondered if her dad would be woken by the sound. Her dad. Those angry nights where she feels bumps on her head. That one night years ago where things got out of hand. The thought terrifies her, because Carmilla had that same anger in her eyes as her dad does.

"C- Carm you're scaring me." It was a plea at best. She could barely even remember why she lied; the look in Carmilla's eyes wiped away all of her thoughts. 

"You should be scared!"

Her breath was gone. Everything felt cramped; there was too much.

"Why did you lie?" Too much sound. There's not enough space. She's too close and too harsh. She started spewing out questions that Laura didn't have answers to. Too many words, too many thoughts. Too many questions, too much sound, too much happening. The panic that was sprouting in her chest exploded.

"I don't know!" Laura cried out. Her hands started to shake. "I don't know! I- god please stop! Stop!" The anger died in a matter of moments in Carmilla's eyes but Laura was in too much of a panic to notice. "Don't- just don't hurt me! Stop stop stop stop!" Laura ran her hands through her hair and clenched strands, tugging on her scalp. "I don't know I don't know I don't know! I don't know!" Her words were messy and nothing was well sculpted; sporadic phrases in a mess of an order going around and around in circles. 

"I don't know where you've been I don't know what I'm doing you're gone you're always fucking gone!" Laura said with a twitch to her head. "God everyone leaves. Everyone always fucking leaves!" Laura started tugging on her hair. "Leaves! Leaves! Leaves!" She felt hands on her arms. "Don't hurt me!" Words were spoken but they sounded like they were spoken from underwater. She couldn't breathe. She _was_ underwater. She could feel the pain on her scar from years ago, the glass in her skin and the harsh words. She can feel the punches, the kicks. Not matter what she did she just kept sinking deeper and deeper in the water. She can't breathe. There's too much happening. All too much. The pressure of sinking deeper and deeper underwater weighed her down. Everything was too cramped. 

The panic made her body feel numb. She tugged on her hair harder to feel something; she tried to breathe but her lungs just filled with this darkness instead. Her stomach was flipping, her body was trembling. The fear, the terror, the panic, the pain. She could feel everything and nothing at the same time. She tried to swallow but she started to choke. Had she swallowed her own tongue? 

Was that water on her face? There's water- that's definitely water. There's someone standing in front of her with dark eyes though she can barely see with the lights off. Or maybe that's because she's drowning. Again, there's a splash on her face. Her hands feel a cool stream of water going down them. What was that? She can't see; god she needs to end this. This needs to end. It all needs to end. 

Something soft presses against her face. A wet cloth? It's cold, and damp, dabbing gently around her face and forehead. The pressure no longer felt in her chest, the cramped feeling gone. Where was she? Was she on the floor? It took Laura a moment, but she realized she was sitting on the floor. A gentle hand started pushing strands of her hair out of her face. She felt light; a huge weight off of her. She could breathe again, she thinks, but she's not sure if she just believes that or if it's true. 

"Hey. Hey you're okay." Was that an angel speaking to her? Do angels have raspy voices? "It's going to be okay. I'm here." Carmilla. Laura leaned forward and buried her face into the crook of her neck, arms wrapped tightly around her waist. A gentle hand stroked the back of her head til the ends of her hair softly, another hand wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I'm sorry." Carmilla murmured in her ear. Laura couldn't talk yet; her brain was barely catching up to speed even now. Laura simply places a soft kiss to Carmilla's neck in hopes she'd understand. "I'm so so sorry." Her voice cracked as she spoke, and it tore at Laura's heart. Laura tightened her grip and scooted in closer. She'll talk when she's ready, but she doesn't know what she can do while she can't. "I'm a terrible person. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm so so so fucking sorry." She was almost sobbing now, desperation clear in her voice. Laura didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to comfort her, how to say it's okay, how to say she understands. Instead, she placed a kiss to her neck again.

"No, Laura." Carmilla murmured. "You can't forgive me so easily. I'm not worth it. You're too good for me. You've always been too good for me. It would be best if I was gone." Laura desperately shook her head. She can't go; she can't leave. Where was this coming from? Laura climbed up on Carmilla's lap and clasped her arm around her shoulders, the other cradling Carmilla's head to her chest. Carmilla's arms fitted around her waist and she held her close. That wasn't enough, Laura knows. There was one thing she could do to comfort them both.

Laura carefully took Carmilla's cold hand, still damp from whatever she was doing with the water, and brought it to her scar. Carmilla rubbed her thumb over it gently, as always. She felt her breathing start to calm, her body becoming less tense. Laura played with Carmilla's raven hair, soft locks flowing between her fingers. 

"I'm not going to leave you." Carmilla said suddenly. "Ever. Ever ever ever." It was enough to bring a sad smile on Laura's lips.

"Good." Laura nearly whispered. It was always embarassing for her, to show that mental flip, to react that way. She would always feel ashamed and sheepish after it happened, but with Carmilla she didn't feel that. She didn't feel the need to apologize for it, or lock herself away. She just felt secure. It's something she's never had. It's not that Carmilla's the "cure", or that she's "fixing her", but she's just there. She's there and that's all she needed.

For her to be there.

 

********

**Lafontaine**

 

There were a lot of things that weren't ideal about this current situation. Number one being, the contestants were all watching. Number two being, they were watching because Carmilla was chasing them with a heel in her hand.

"Lafontaine- come back here!" 

Lafontaine juked past a friendly contestant. Number three being, they're only being chased because Carmilla's stressed out, and apparently had no patience for puns. Lafontaine and Carmilla stood on opposite ends of the table. Number four being, Carmilla was surprisingly _crazy_ coordinated and insanely fast; there weren't a lot of safe options out of this.

"I swear to god-"

"Whoa whoa." Said one of the contestants. "What's going on here?"

Carmilla angrily pointed her heel towards her.

"This is none of your business."

Her words were so harsh and glare so cold that the contestant immediately backed off. Lafontaine took the opportunity to start running again. 

"Lafontaine! Get back here!"

They can only imagine the hell that the actual beauty pageant is going to be. If it's anything like this... They ducked past a clothing racket, barely making it as Carmilla almost caught up.

They're screwed.

 

**Laura**

 

"I don't know..." Laura muttered. "She just- I don't know how to put this." She was sitting in Perry's bed, both of them sitting cross-legged and facing each other, Laura fidgeting with her hands. 

"Oh say it." Perry said.

"She... Well, she won't let me... Do anything to her." Laura said. Perry cocked her head to the side, clearly still not getting the message. "Like, _do_." Still, she sat in a bewildered state. "Oh come on. You may be asexual but you at least have to know what I'm talking about." Perry stared blankly at Laura for a moment, but she watched as the realization painted across her face and for a moment she looked mortified.

"Oh..." 

"Yeah."

Perry gave a tight lip smile in some way to reassure Laura, and grabbed her hands.

"Are you sure that's the case?" Perry asked. Laura nodded.

"Yeah. It's been like this over these two weeks. I mean, I wouldn't say she's not letting me, per say. But it's just..."

 

_Laura and Carmilla were making out on Carmilla's bed, Laura straddling Carmilla, her hands cupping her cheeks as Carmilla's hands dragged under Laura's shirt, and from the shiver that sent down her spine she knew where this was headed._

_Eager to finally return the favor, Laura started to unbutton Carmilla's shorts. Carmilla's hands flung to Laura's wrists, and she stopped instantly, pulling away from her lips._

_"Wait wait." Carmilla said. Laura tucked a strand of her caramel-colored hair behind her ear._

_"What's wrong?" She replied breathlessly. Carmilla paused for a moment. "Is it... Is it me?" She shook her head, curing her insecurities._

_"No no. I just- I'm on my period."_

_Laura cocked her head to the side._

_"What? But you got it two weeks ago."_

_Carmilla chuckled nervously._

_"Yeah, yeah. I, uh- quitting cigarettes can fuck with the menstrual cycle sometimes." Carmilla replied. With a jerk to her hips, Carmilla flipped them over, pinning Laura's wrists down, and god Laura loved it when she did that. Carmilla's smirk was back. "But, if you want, I could still do stuff to you." She said, her confidence back. Laura nodded eagerly._

_"Please."_

_Carmilla chuckled darkly._

_"Whatever you say, cupcake." That was the last thing Laura could recall before she felt an unholy pleasure spike through her from Carmilla's hand._

 

_Once Carmilla had announced she was off her period, she found herself in a similar position, only in Carmilla's car. Laura placed her hands and Carmilla's shoulders and nudged her down into the seat, her hands slowly snaking their way down to Carmilla's pants. But before they could even reach the brim, Carmilla sat back up and wrapped an arm around Laura's waist, blocking the passage. Laura wanted to whine in protest, but a moan replaced it when Carmilla slipped her tongue into Laura's mouth, her free hand somehow unfastening the buttons to Laura's shorts in record time._

_Before she could go back to her intentions, Carmilla's hand slipped down her shorts and beneath her underwear, and she was lost from that moment on, her arms clasping around Carmilla's shoulders._

_How did she get so ungodly good at this so fast?_

 

"I just... Don't know what I'm doing wrong." Laura murmured, fidgeting with her hands.

"Why don't you ask her? She might not be comfortable with getting... Stuff, done to her." Perry offered. Perry has to earn some friend of the year reward. She knew she didn't particularly like talking about this kind of thing, but Laura truly had no one else to turn to. She truly deserves a reward.

"Why? Am I too gross?" 

Perry sighed, and took Laura's hands in hers.

"Laura, honey. I mean it for the best when I say this; not everything is about you."  Perry said. Laura rolled her eyes, though her helpful friend was right. "Why don't you just... Go for it?"

"I tried that."

"And?"

"Didn't blow over well."

 

_As soon as they made it to Carmilla's bedroom, their lips were attached, Laura pinned up against the wall with Carmilla's hands on her hips. She giggled, and clasped her arms around Carmilla's neck. But, she wanted to do this. She wanted to finally do something with her. Laura grabbed Carmilla's shoulders and flipped them, Carmilla now pinned against the wall. Laura grabbed the hem of Carmilla's shirt and tossed it over her head. Her mind was set and determined; she was going to do this._

_Laura kissed Carmilla again, hungrier than their last kisses. Without wanting to wait a moment longer, Laura dropped to her knees, clearly taking Carmilla by surprise. She kissed across Carmilla's hip bones, watching as her dark eyes quickly became clouded with lust. Laura popped the button to Carmilla's leather pants, and yanked them down her legs, revealing the pale skin. Carmilla was quick to kick them off, and Laura didn't think she could be anymore excited. Carmilla was letting her do this; they were finally going to do this._

_She kissed along Carmilla's thigh, stopping before her center as a tease. The moan that Carmilla released shot a shiver down her spine. But as her fingers hooked into Carmilla's boy-shorts, she seemed to change her mind, tugging Laura to her feet by her shirt. Carmilla took hurried steps forward, Laura stumbling back as Carmilla still had two fistfuls of her shirt. Carmilla shoved Laura onto the bed, and for a few moments, it was a fight for dominance. Both trying to hover over the other, trying to pin the other's wrists down, kissing each other and tearing off clothes in the process._

_Eventually, Carmilla seemed to have dominated Laura, being the one to hover above and pin her wrists down. But, Laura was stronger than Carmilla. And frankly, had more determination. Laura shot forward, landing with both knees on either side of Carmilla's torso. It fired, completely back fired when Carmilla grabbed the backs of Laura's thighs and quickly pulled her forward, attaching her lips to Laura's center._

_Had she really lost if Carmilla was_ _that_ _good with her tongue?_

 

"Okay... So what happens after you... You know?" Perry asked. Laura sighed.

"There's always some excuse." Laura lamented.

 

_Carmilla planted a kiss to Laura's lips, her climax still humming through her body, slowly subsiding. Laura tangled her hand in Carmilla's hair, pulling her lips to hers. Her other hand reached Carmilla's pants, but Carmilla pulled back._

_"You're uh... You're too out of it to do anything." Carmilla said, planting a kiss to Laura's forehead. Out of it? Laura was very much in it. But, she didn't want to push her further, and settled with cuddling instead._

 

_This was the furthest Carmilla had ever let Laura go so far. Carmilla and Laura were on Laura's bed, Laura on top of Carmilla, Laura in-between Carmilla's legs. Laura's hand was between them, rubbing Carmilla's center through her boy-shorts. But it only lasted about 10 seconds, as Carmilla flipped them over, pinning Laura's wrists next to her head, straddling her. Laura replaced her hand with her thigh, taking satisfaction in the breathy moan Carmilla released._

_Abruptly, Carmilla pulled back, a bewildered expression on her face._

_"Did you hear a doorbell?" Carmilla said._

_"I don't have a-"_

_"I'll go check." Carmilla let go of her wrists and clambered off the bed. Laura let out a long stream of a sigh and buried her head in her hands, waiting for Carmilla to come across the realization that there couldn't have been a doorbell, because she has no doorbell. Moments later she returned to Laura's room._

_"Finally. Now can we get back to this?" Laura asked, propping herself up on her elbows. Carmilla shrugged._

_"The imaginary doorbell kinda killed the mood." Carmilla announced, slipping her shirt back on. "Why don't you show me Doctor Who instead?" Laura sighed, but nodded._

 

"Oh." Perry muttered. Laura sighed, and folded her arms.

"I just... I don't know what I'm doing wrong-" She stopped herself when she saw the pointed look Perry gave her. "Or by that I mean, why she won't let me." Perry smiled.

"See? It's much better when you don't blame yourself." Perry said. "Look, why don't you just ask her? Be upfront, you know? Ask her why she won't let you... Do anything to her. She might be uncomfortable with it." Laura sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah you're right. It's just... It's been two weeks since we first, you know... And I didn't think that I wouldn't be able to... You know, back. I just, why? I want to know if it really is me, or if it's her. I don't want to force her into anything; I just want to hear it from her. But, there's just..." Perry smiled, and leaned back on her palms.

"I am so glad I'm asexual. Sexual people are confusing." 

Laura laughed and rolled her eyes. But, there was still an insecurity that remained.

"Just... Well she stopped letting me come to her house, she won't let me do anything to her, and she's still distant for some days." Laura sucked in her bottom lip for a moment. "What if she's cheating on me?" That still remained to be one of her biggest fears, biggest insecurity. Perry cocked an eyebrow.

"You really think that?" She replied.

"Well... It's a possibility."

Perry shook her head.

"No. No way. That girl is _completely_ head over heels over you. There is no chance in hell she'd do anything to hurt you."

Laura nearly winced. It had been a week and a half since that incident. She doesn't know what brought it on, what made Carmilla act that way, what made Laura act that way, but they talked it out. Laura told Carmilla she was just worried about her being gone, and, without telling her, Carmilla said it has nothing to do with Laura. That it's all her mother. Laura told Carmilla that she just didn't want to be disappointed again, so she made up that lie that she was going to JP's. It turned into a nice talk after a while, telling Carmilla about her insecurities and Carmilla tearing them down. The after was nice, but the before... Laura shuddered.

"I know." Laura said. She sighed. "It's just... I feel like the signs all point to it but just because I'm in denial I can't see it."

"I don't think not letting you... Do things to her is a telltale sign of cheating." 

"Not exactly, but there are other signs."

"But isn't that your biggest concern?"

"As of the moment." Laura sighed. "I'll just... Ask her about it." 

Perry smiled.

"See? Communication is the key."

Laura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah." She pointed her thumb the door. "Mind if I go now?

 

**Carmilla**

 

About a week passed since that incident. Every moment she was free, she spent with Laura. It was terrifying to see her that way; her head twitching and spazzing, pulling at her hair, shouting jumbled phrases. Carmilla felt terrible, because she realized she brought that on. She didn't mean to. Her thoughts were swimming in her head and it turned her into something awful. Thoughts that Carmilla is lying, and her secret is big. Laura's lying too; so her secret must be bigger. She came over to tell her, but she can't. All she's going to do for now is take care of Laura and be by her side every day she can. 

But it's a bit harder to manage than she made it out to be in her head.

Since her house was becoming full of boxes, movers coming by occasionally, and her mother being home every few days, she couldn't see Laura at her house, which was where they usually went. Carmilla told Laura she couldn't sneak over in the dead of night anymore, couldn't visit her home anymore, basically couldn't be at her house. Carmilla made up another lie, saying it was her mother. Which only added to this climbing, heavy guilt. 

Carmilla got lucky that day, where she returned to see Laura sitting on her front steps. That was a few days before the movers and boxes started to happen. That day, she almost lost Laura. She thought in those moments, that maybe if she just pushed Laura away until she won, that it would be easier to focus. Then when Carmilla did win, she'd see Laura, explain everything, then they'd get back together. 

She was an idiot that day.

Now, Carmilla was in Laura's bed with her, bodies and lips intertwined. She called her over, saying that she desperately wanted to see her. Carmilla didn't know why the sudden desperation, but she wasn't going to complain. 

She's really considering just letting herself go, because the way Laura is kissing her is making her body ache. But, she couldn't. Every time they got close, every time Laura would take off her pants or kiss along her stomach, the guilt would kick in. Knowing she could be leaving soon, all these lies that she’s built up, all the things she’s not telling Laura... She didn't deserve it. Carmilla felt like she was taking advantage of her. She wanted to, god she wanted to, but the voice would scream in the back of her mind every time she got close enough, telling her that she lied to Laura's face, that she could be leaving soon, that Laura didn't deserve her, that she's not worthy enough to be touched in such a way. 

Laura's hands tangled in Carmilla's hair as she straddled her, Carmilla's hands gripping her hips. Even this, even now, Carmilla didn't feel like she's earned something so good.  _Liar._  The words echoed in her head. She pushed it out, taking her frustrations out in kissing Laura, lips meeting hers in desperation. She let the soft sounds and quiet moans Laura was making swarm her mind instead, shoving the guilt aside. Laura deserved better; deserved someone who was going to stay, deserved someone who wasn't going to lie to her face.

As Laura's hands reached the buttons to Carmilla's leather pants, she flipped them over, taking Laura's wrists and pinning them next to her head. But Laura proved to be stronger, flipping them again so she was, once more, straddling Carmilla. Laura picked the hem of Carmilla's shirt and yanked it off of her, Carmilla obliging happily.

_Liar._

There it was again, reminding her that she didn't deserve this, that she lied to Laura's face, that she’s keeping secrets. Laura's lips latched onto Carmilla's neck, leaving a trail of kisses along it. Carmilla saw stars behind her eyes, ones far better than the ones she sees in the sky. She was getting too far gone. It almost happened, but the pop of the button to Carmilla's pants snapped her back into it. _I don't deserve this_.

She took Laura's wrists and pinned her down, but once more, Laura proved too strong, flipping their positions again. They wrestled like that for a bit, until Laura took Carmilla's wrists in a tight grip and pinned them down so harshly the mattress caved in.

"Why don't you want me to touch you?" Laura said, though there was a tint of pain in her voice, a world of insecurities in her eyes. Carmilla's heart broke, the beat becoming heavy.  _Why? Because I don't deserve it. Because I feel like I'd be taking advantage of you. Because I'm so rotten that I lied to your face about everything. Because even now, I'm not strong enough tell you._  But Carmilla waited too long to reply, and Laura huffed, crawling off of her. She sat at the edge of the bed for a moment. 

"I do, Laura. I do." Carmilla said, sitting up on the bed. 

"Then why do you always stop me?"

Carmilla nearly winced at the hurt in her voice. _Because I don't deserve you, but I can't tell you the truth because I fear you'll leave me in the final weeks we have together. Because I'm lying to you._ Carmilla chewed on her lip for a moment. 

"It's... Complicated." 

"Carmilla if you're not ready-"

"I am." Carmilla said, quicker than she expected. And she was- she really was. Laura turned around, her sunny brown eyes so vulnerable. She wanted to, but there was always the voice, the guilt, reminding her of just how terrible of a person she is.

"Is it me?" It wasn't- it really wasn't. That's the worst of it; she knows Laura is blaming herself. She knows it's only making her insecurities worse, but all she can do is try to say otherwise.

"No. No no, please don't think that. Please don't think this is your fault." Carmilla pleaded. She can't tell her the truth- she can't. She has to make up something- anything. For if she doesn't, Laura will blame herself, but it's far from her fault. "It's just... You know how you're not sure if you love me?"

"What, you're not letting me do anything unless I'm sure I love you?" She snapped.

"I never said that." Carmilla shot back. 

"Then what is it, Carmilla?" Laura said. She could- she could tell her now. She could admit her lie, she could tell her the truth. Carmilla could admit that she's trying her best not to leave, she could apologize for not telling her sooner, she could confess all her lies now. But... What if Laura leaves her? She couldn't do that- she couldn't spend her final weeks here apart from Laura. She couldn't hurt Laura, spend her possibly final week knowing that it'll just be ending soon anyway. Carmilla scooted closer to Laura.

"This isn't about you, okay? I promise you that. Please don't blame yourself." Carmilla took Laura's hand in hers, letting her thumb brush over it. Laura sucked in her bottom lip, a sadness shadowing her eyes.

"Are you..." Laura swallowed. "Are you cheating on me?"

It was a blow to her gut, breath knocked out of her. Carmilla's eyes went wide.

"Is that really a question? Is that really what you think?"

Laura's gaze dropped to the bed as she shrugged. Carmilla's heart was heavy now. It wasn't a personal offense to her, because her behavior has been sketchy; not letting Laura go to her home, no letting Laura do anything to her, disappearing randomly without explaining where she's going or who she's been with. But that wasn't the case. Laura must have been going through all of that alone... 

"I'd never do that, Laura. I'd never hurt you like that." Carmilla said. 

"Then, why?" She didn't have an answer. "Carmilla, you know I'm not going to force you to do anything. If you're not comfortable with it-"

"I am comfortable. And I am ready." Silence followed for a few moments, Laura's eyes searching hers.

"It is me." Laura murmured. Carmilla shook her head.

"Laura. No."

"It is." Laura snapped her hand away. "It is me."

"Laura it isn't. I promise you it isn't."

"You're lying; I can tell when you're lying." Laura said, rushing to her feet. _I am lying- but not about that._ "You could have just said that." Laura snapped. 

"Laura I-"

"No. I'm sorry I'm so broken."

"Laura that's not-"

"No, Carmilla." Laura snapped. "I am so sorry that I am too rotten for you. I am so fucking sorry that I'm not good enough for you." Laura shook her head. "Get out."

"Laura please-"

"If you're not going then I am." Laura growled, crossing her arms. But Carmilla couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She was drowning in all the lies- the ones that make Laura think all of these terrible things about herself, that feed into these insecurities that Carmilla just wanted to fix. Laura scoffed. "Fine then. I'll be in my attic. I expect you gone when I come back down." Carmilla knows it was meant to be spiteful but there were tears building in Laura's eyes.

Carmilla watched as Laura stormed out of her room. But she was anchored; she couldn't chase after her. Her lie has now made Laura believe that it was her fault. Carmilla buried her head in her hands, an ache in her heart that she's never known. God, she's such a fuck up. She always is. She is to this family, to her friends, and now to Laura.

Why can't she do anything right?

Something wet hit her palms, soaking her cheeks. Carmilla pulled her hands away, staring at the droplets staining them. Carmilla brought her fingertips to her cheek, noticing how wet her eyes were. Crying- she's crying. She never cries. Ever. The only time she's ever cried was when she woke up in her car and saw her dad dead- that was it. Even then, when she had cried, it just collected in her eyes but never streamed down her cheeks.

But now...

Now her vision was blurred, and her heart ached in a way she's never known. She's lying. She could be moving. Laura thinks she's broken. Carmilla can't tell her. Carmilla can't do anything to fix this. Laura is never going to forgive her. Carmilla sucked in a breath.

 _She's never going to forgive me_. Carmilla ran her hand through her hair.

_God damn it._

 

*******

 

**Carmilla**

 

Where she usually goes with her problems, Carmilla sat in Lafontaine's room, lamenting about the recent fight.

"Laura hasn't talked to me in days." Carmilla said, her elbows resting on her knees, hands clasped, her thumbs resting under her chin.

"What? But the competition is Thursday." Lafontaine replied. Carmilla winced. 5 days- the final decision of whether she's never seeing Laura again is in 5 days and she still hasn't told Laura. 

"I... Still haven't told her about that." Carmilla admitted. Lafontaine told Carmilla to tell Laura a long while ago, but she never had the guts to do it. If she did, it would mean she'd have to spill all the other lies she's been keeping.

"Carmilla! You promised-"

"I know." Carmilla snapped. The guilt was already eating her alive- she didn't need to be chastised by Lafontaine. "I know... And I will, just... As soon as she returns my fucking calls." 

"You have to tell her, Carmilla. She'd be crushed if you she found out somehow else." Lafontaine said. Carmilla sighed. She knew, she knew they were right. And she will tell her, but not now. She needs to fix this before she does.

"God, this isn't fair. This isn't fucking fair. I'm finally happy and..." Carmilla ran her hands through her hair, and let out a long stream of a sigh. "I finally love someone and I have to leave them."

"You don't have to."

"But where's my motivation if she won't talk to me?" Carmilla snapped. Why did she have to quit smoking? Will she even be able to hold up if she leaves Laura? It's been nearly a month since she last had a smoke, and though she was starting to see the health benefits of it, her lungs still craved for one. Just for the toxic, for the taste- just once more. Carmilla shook the thoughts out of her head.

"I don't know what to do. She thinks it's her, and I don't know how to tell her it isn't without telling her the truth."

"Then tell her the truth!" 

"It isn't that simple!" Something in Carmilla suddenly snapped. Maybe it was the stress of possibly having to move, the stress of Laura blaming herself, or maybe it was the stress of quitting. Whatever it was, it stretched Carmilla out like a rubber band and now she's snapping back. "It's not that fucking simple! I love her! And she doesn't even know if she loves me back! I'm going to be leaving, Lafontaine! I'm going to be in a different country, for god's sake!" Carmilla jumped to her feet, a look of horror on Lafontaine's face. "I'm going to be leaving her! The best god damn thing that has ever happened to me! And now, now I'm going to be leaving. In 5 days. And I can't even spend them with her, because she won't talk to me. And if I tell her the truth... If I tell her the truth she's going to leave me. I know it- I know she'll leave me. And I can't spend these last days knowing she left. I- I can't. I..." Carmilla plopped down on the edge of their bed, burying her face into her hands.

"I fucking can't." She said in an exasperated tone. Lafontaine placed their hand on her back, normally, she'd flinch from anyone's touch but Laura's, but now... Now she needs all the comfort she can get. She leaned on their shoulder, letting them rub comforting circles into her back. 

"Carmilla, you're not going to leave. You're going to win that competition." 

But their words barely meant a thing to her. All of her stresses and anxieties she's been holding inside and weighing on her shoulders came into play and now it's all crashing down.

She needs to fix this.

 

**Lafontaine**

 

After Carmilla left, Lafontaine decided to visit Perry. Every time they brought up their trip, that their going to Silas University, she'd always change the subject, or pretend she didn't hear. They weren't sure if it was because she was in denial, or just refused to hear it, but they needed to talk about it. They were leaving for their trip in 2 months; they needed to talk this out.

"Perry." Lafontaine said, pausing Cosmos on her laptop. "We need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?" Perry replied, clearly faking the obliviousness.

"You know what, Perry." Lafontaine said, picking their head out of her lap. "I'm leaving. In two months. For a trip around Europe. For 6 months." Perry gave a tight lipped smile.

"Cosmos is a good show." 

They rolled their eyes.

"Perry. Come on." They said exasperatedly. Perry sighed.

"Look, Lafontaine. If you're going to be going, then I want to spend the last months with you not worrying about the fact you're leaving. I just want to spend it with you and appreciate the fact that you're here."

"But we need to-"

"Talk?" Perry cut off. "We're going to stay together, right? Skype, call, text- yeah?" Lafontaine nodded. "When we can, whenever it's possible. Work around our schedules and have set times for when we talk?" Again, they nodded. "Then what's there to talk about?" Lafontaine paused for a moment. In all this time, they were so stressed about talking to Perry that they hadn't really thought about what they're going to talk about. They broke out into a grin.

"You know, for someone who usually flips out about everything, you're handling this surprisingly well."

She shrugged.

"I handle everything well as long as I have you." Perry stated. Lafontaine smiled, and Perry rested her head on their shoulder. "Now, let's go back to watching this, and if there's anything either of us wants to talk about, let's just put it out there." Their smile widened. They forgot. They forgot how beautifully simple it can be with her, how easy it can be. Whatever happens, they're confident it'll work out. With Perry, it can be easy. 

"Sounds good." They replied.

How did they get so lucky?

 

******

 

**Laura**

 

Laura sat in her room, Doctor Who playing from her laptop as she hugged her knees to her chest. She could barely focus on her show, the ache in her chest and the twisted feeling in her stomach proving too much. Laura knew she was broken, but was it that bad that Carmilla couldn't even go through with... It? Was she that disgusting for a being? Has every compliment, every poem, every positive word about Laura been a lie? The thought made Laura squeeze her eyes shut, her heart feeling heavy.

She thought they had something; that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't Laura. That maybe it was Carmilla, that maybe she wasn't ready. But Laura knew she was holding back something, that she was lying. She could tell she was telling the truth in being ready, and being comfortable, but the fact still remained that she was lying about something, and that had to have meant that it was Laura. 

Her phone rang for the millionth time over these past few days, but maybe just now, just this once, she'd answer. As she picked up her phone, she saw the time to be 9PM. God, was she so heartbroken that time became melted into one string of misery? Was it that bad? Nonetheless, below it revealed Carmilla's name, her contact picture popping up that only added to the dull ache in her chest. Her thumb hovered above the answer button, taunting her. She shouldn't pick up; she really shouldn't. If she's too broken to be able to touch Carmilla, then why should she answer? 

Laura closed her eyes, in spite of herself she answered anyway, holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She said, hugging her knees closer to her chest.

"Um, hey." Carmilla replied, her voice both soothing the ache and adding to it.

"What do you want?" Laura found herself saying. 

"Can we please talk?"

Laura nearly winced at the exasperated tone in her voice. She was upset too; that much Laura could tell. But why should she be? She's not the one so broken she can't even touch her... Girlfriend? Are they even still together? Wait, was this why Carmilla was calling?

"Why?" Laura asked, her fears coming into play.

"Would you be willing to see me?" 

Laura chewed on the inside of her cheek. Could she? 

"Depending on what it is." Laura replied. She doesn't know if she would be able to handle Carmilla breaking up with her.

"I..." Carmilla sighed. "Look, Friday Night, my mother is having a house party. It'd be nice if I could stay at your place." 

"Is that why you're calling? So you can have some place to run off to?" 

"Laura- no. I-" Another sigh, this time from Laura. 

"Carmilla, please. If you're only going to talk to me because you need somewhere to stay, don't bother." 

"Laura. I called because I want to make up with you. I called because I want to see you. I called because I miss you. I called because I want you to know it really isn't you. I called because I'm worried, and I don't want you tainted with those thoughts that it's your fault. Because it's not."

Laura shook her head. 

"I'd love to believe that."

"Then do." Carmilla said. It was silent between them for a moment. "It's all true. I just... I figured Friday would be a good time to talk, because I can't run away to home, and you can't run away either because it _is_ your home. Forced to talk it through, you know? Plus it will give you a day to think about what you want to say, because I will listen. And I will correct you when you blame yourself."

Laura paused for a moment. In 4 days it was Friday, that would be enough time to gather her thoughts and what she's to say. She doesn't want to break up with Carmilla- she really doesn't. And if that's when she wants to talk, she supposes that isn't the worst...

"Okay." Laura agreed. "But no talking until Friday. Goodbye." Laura hung up before more could be said.

This was either going to be the best or worst decision.

 

**Carmilla**

 

As soon as Laura hung up another call was incoming. 

"Lafontaine?" Carmilla muttered to herself. She sighed, but answered the call anyway. "Hello?

"Carmilla! I've been trying to reach you for the past 5 minutes!" They exclaimed. She doesn't have the patience to be yelled at.

"I was on the phone with someone else." She said dully. 

"Well, I'll just get straight to it then. I have bad news." 

Carmilla's heart sunk to the pit of her stomach. She doesn't know if she could handle bad news right now.

"What?" Carmilla said. There's was a few moments of agonizing silence. 

"The Beauty Pageant- it got rescheduled." 

"To when?" Her first thought was that it would be too late and she wouldn't make it. Her second thought was that it was too early and she wouldn't have time to prepare. Her third thought-

"To the night before you move." 

Friday night. No. No no. By then she would have won, and then she could tell Laura everything and it would be okay. No. No. No that can't be happening that can't be true. Carmilla chewed on her bottom lip. The night she moves. No- she wouldn't be able to make it. She'd win and come back and tell Laura everything. Fuck- she can't talk to her until that night.

Carmilla wanted to chuck her phone as far away as possible. Did life just want to screw her over constantly? Is that what's happening? But... Then she thinks of her. She thinks of her smile, her laugh, those horrid thoughts she must be stuck with.

She's going to win. She has to win. Win that night and once she has, she'll rush to Laura's house and explain it all. She'll make up for being late but she can't lose. She doesn't think she will, but the possibility is enough to scare her.

"Think we're ready?" Carmilla asked.

"I know we are." 

Carmilla took a deep breath.  _For Laura_. She thought to herself.

_Always for Laura._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
> FUCK HTE ENDING  
> THE ENDING IS COMING  
> IM PISSED  
> FFUUUuuUUuuUuuuuUuucCCKKEE MMEEeeeEeeeeeEEeeeeeeEeeeE  
> I AM SO MAD


	32. Put On A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD OKAY DON'T LISTEN TO ME  
> LISTEN TO THIS SONG HIS VOICE IS AMAZING AND THE LYRICS ARE AMAZING AND HE WROTE IT BASED ON THIS FIC AND IM JUST  
> LISTEN TO THIS OKAY  
> https://soundcloud.com/zaxxon98/the-spark-between-us  
> AND HERE ARE THE LYRICS  
> http://carmillahey.tumblr.com/post/129655753089/the-spark-between-us
> 
> ANYWAY I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS CHAPTER

** Carmilla **

 

"Alright, uh, _Sydney_." Lafontaine said, hands resting on the tops of Carmilla's shoulders. "We've been training for this for weeks. Walk, talk, smile- you got it all. Right?" 

Carmilla nodded.

"Right." 

"Every category, every speech- we've even got down the way you talk and pronounce things."

"Thanks to your resear-" 

"Shh!"

Lafontaine clasped their hand over Carmilla's mouth and looked around. She nearly forgot no one was supposed to know that. Their hand landed back on her shoulder.

"Anyway, you've got this, um. _Sydney_." They squared up their shoulders. "You are fucking _Sydney Williamson_."

Carmilla smirked.

"Damn right I am." She said with pride. Lafontaine grinned.

"That's the spirit." They pat her shoulder. "Now go get 'em, tiger." 

Formal wear modeling was the first category; she got that done easy. Now it was moved on to talent; that's where she's lacking, because she doesn't have many, and she decided on a dumb card trick her waltzing teacher taught her a few years back. But, preppy people love magic (she's around preppy rich people all the time; they eat that shit up).

Carmilla spotted a clock in a far corner. 9:15PM. She's supposed to be at Laura's in an hour, and she knows she won't make it. Her nerves are running high, and she doesn't know if she can get through, but then she thinks back to about a week ago...

 

**July 9th, 6:00 PM**

 

_Carmilla and Laura sat on Laura's bed, Laura tucked into her side, Carmilla's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Laura played with Carmilla's free hand, fitting and unfitting their fingers together._

_"You always have cold hands." Laura muttered. Carmilla smiled._

_"It's because I'm a vampire." Carmilla teased._

_"Oh god- please no." Laura replied with a chuckle._

_"No no; it's true. I sparkle and everything, just like Twilight." Carmilla could almost hear Laura's eye roll._

_"Well, you are unusually pale..."_

_Carmilla's jaw dropped._

_"Hey!"_

_Laura chuckled._

_"I'm kidding, babe." Babe. That's something that started recently. It made Carmilla's heart swell in her chest, widening her smile. Laura interlaced their hands and dropped them on Carmilla's abdomen. "If you were a vampire, and I wasn't, would you turn me into one?" Laura asked. Carmilla cocked an eyebrow._

_"What do you mean?" She asked._

_"I mean..." Laura propped herself up on her elbow and gazed down at Carmilla. Her sunny brown eyes seemed softer than usual; more vulnerable. "Let's say you're a vampire, right?" Carmilla was still confused, but she decided that Laura would do everything in her power to make sure she went along with it, so Carmilla nodded. "And... Vampires live forever."_

_"I think that's usually how it goes." Carmilla teased. Laura sighed._

_"You know... Never mind. This is stupid."_

_Even with something as simple as that, even as silly as this seemed, Carmilla's heart still squeezed because Laura showed that small bit of disappointment._

_"No, no. I'm kidding. I'm sorry; yes. Vampires live forever."_

_Laura drew in a deep breath._

_"And... Humans don't."_

_Carmilla nodded._

_"Correct."_

_"And, the way vampires are made is they turn humans into vampires." Laura continued. Carmilla nodded again._

_"Mhm."_

_"And once a human is a vampire, they live forever. But you're already a vampire. And I'm a human."_

_Carmilla still had no idea what she's going on about._

_"Where are you going with this?" Carmilla decided to ask. Laura sucked in her bottom lip for a moment._

_"Would you turn me into a vampire?" Carmilla still didn't understand, and it must have been painted across her face, because Laura sighed and gazed down to their conjoined hands. "If you turned me into a vampire, then we would both live forever." She continued. "But if you didn't, then we wouldn't." The gears in Carmilla's mind were turning hard, but she could not figure out what the hell Laura was going on about. Turning her into a vampire?_ Okay- so then we both live forever. If I turned her into a vampire... _Then, it hit her._

_"Laura Hollis, are you asking me if I would be with you forever?" Carmilla asked with a smirk. Laura opened her mouth to say something, but she shook her head._

_"Never mind. This was stupid." Laura dropped back down, but Carmilla didn't plan on keeping that pout on Laura's face._

_"No no." Carmilla said. She turned on her side and cupped Laura's chin, turning her head to face her. "I would." A small smirk crept onto Laura's lips._

_"You would?"_

_Carmilla nodded._

_"I would." Carmilla's heart swelled so much in her chest that she couldn't stop her wide smile. "I told you I'm going to take you up on that wife thing one day." She thought it over for a moment. "With your consent, I mean."_

_Laura bit her lip around a smile. "Well..." Laura cupped the back of Carmilla's neck, her stare lingering for a moment in agonizing slow seconds. "You have my consent for our forever."_

_Carmilla's heart raced in her chest. She placed a gentle kiss to Laura's lips because she didn't know what to do with this sudden overwhelming joy. When she pulled back, she found that same warmness in Laura's sunny brown eyes._

_"Hey. Eventually, right?" Laura said. Carmilla nodded. She dropped her hand to Laura's cheek._

_"Eventually."_

 

"Yo! Carmilla! You're up." Lafontaine called to her, yanking her out of her flashback. She shook her head and drew in a deep breath.

_I have to win this. Win this now, and explain everything later._

 

**Laura**

 

_What the fucking- she asked if she could come and she's already 5 minutes late._

Laura paced around her room. She prepared a whole god damn speech yet she couldn't recall a single word of it. Of course, she was excited to see Carmilla after these days of absence. Of course she was excited to finally talk this out. But, she was also angry. She was angry, hurt, and insecure- and that always proved to be a toxic mix. It only increased with every passing second, time ticking agonizingly slow. 

Did Carmilla just ask to see Laura today just so she could blow her off? Was she playing some sort of game? Laura checked her phone again. 10:10PM- she's 10 minutes late now. Where was she? Laura tossed her phone on her bed and groaned. 

_I need to calm down. Spazzing out won't bring her here._ Laura walked out into her kitchen, grabbing a can of grape soda. Carmilla got lucky when she chose tonight; her father was out of town for some business meeting, so Laura had the house to herself for the night. Laura popped the can open, chugging down as much as she could, which proved to be the whole can. She quickly tossed it, though that wasn't enough sugar. Laura grabbed a package of cookies and started chewing on them, still pissed off that Carmilla was this late. She was never late; not to anything. From what Laura has seen, Carmilla was always early. In fact, she was surprised that Carmilla wasn't early, or at the very least, on time. Is that how unimportant Laura was to her? So unimportant that she'd act out of character and actually be late? Not only that, but... Laura checked the time on a nearby ticking clock. 15 minutes late. 

Laura groaned and stashed the cookies away. 

What was wrong with her? Was Laura that meaningless to her, that unimportant, that she couldn't even show up? Was she ever going to show up? Or was she going to keep Laura strung along? Was it always going to be like this? God, why did Laura agree to this? She shouldn't have; she really shouldn't have. Carmilla's just going to come and announce that it's over, that she doesn't want to be with Laura, that she means nothing to her. Carmilla loved her, right? If she really did, then shouldn't she be here? Shouldn't she be on time? 

 

**Carmilla**

 

"And that's what I'd do if I was granted one wish!" Carmilla gave a rehearsed wink towards the crowd, earning a large "aww" after she gave a speech on using this wish to grant other people's wishes. 

"Alright, thank you Sydney." The host said, giving her a lingering touch on the shoulder. She flashed him a cunning smile before walking back down the cat walk and behind the stage. As soon as she was back there she dropped her smile. 

"Oh my gosh! That was a genius answer!" Lafontaine exclaimed. Carmilla rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah yeah-" She knows it was a genius answer; she's faked that persona during every single one of mother's parties her whole life; those types of answers are always a jaw dropper- "What category is next?" 

"Uh... Swim wear."

Carmilla groaned. That's her most dreaded category. She'd go on a rant on how all bodies are a "swim suit" body but Lafontaine is the only one to listen, and they've heard plenty of rants already. Additionally, showing herself off in a weird bikini is not ideal.

"Hurry and get changed." They gave her a thumbs up. "You're doing great!" Again, she rolled her eyes.

"Anything I need to do differently?" They cocked an eyebrow as if to say 'really?'. Carmilla nodded. "Good point." Carmilla sighed and walked off to the changing room. She's learned to appreciate these breaks in-between, where she didn't have to smile, where she could walk normally, talk normally without that innocent  _I'm_   _America's sweetheart_ tone. A girl passes by- one of the contestants, her name being Laura. Carmilla sighed, another flashback playing through her mind.

 

**June 29th, 5:00PM**

 

_Carmilla watched, laying on Laura's bed, as she tried to decide between her white rolling stones top or her black one. They were soon to be heading off to the movies- one stupid no doubt- that Laura wanted to watch with Carmilla. The plan was supposed to be Carmilla drive here, pick her up, then they go to the movies. But Laura was having this dilemma, so Carmilla decided to just wait with her until she was ready._

_Plus, seeing Laura shirtless with that adorable scowl on her brows was too golden of an opportunity to pass up._

_"Sweetheart."_

_"Hm?" She weighed them out between her hands like she was choosing her destiny._

_"It doesn't matter which one you're wearing."_

_"It does." Laura insisted. With a frustrated huff she turned towards Carmilla, draping the shirts from either hands. "You're wearing blue." Carmilla sighed, wearing a blue button up with short sleeves apparently being her worst enemy as of the moment._

_"I am. Good to know you're not color blind."_

_Laura rolled her eyes._

_"I can't tell if I'd look better by your side dressed in white or black."_

_Carmilla furrowed her brows._ Is she really just... _Carmilla sighed, and scooted down towards the end of the bed, legs draping over the end as her combat boots hit the floor._

_"One, you look good all the time- be it by my side or not, and two; you don't need to look good by my side."_

_"Yeah but, you always look better than me and-"_

_"Laura-"_

_"No no." Laura gave her a look. "Let me finish." It was with great annoyance and restraint that Carmilla kept her mouth shut as Laura continued. "You always look like an 11.5. I look like a 5- maybe a 7 on a good day." Carmilla's throat was practically burning to scream that's not true. "So, if I blend in with you and look good by your side, then maybe I'll be an 8." Carmilla bit her lip. "Now you can speak." Finally._

_"Laura."_

_"What?"_

_Carmilla grabbed her hips and yanked her towards her, Laura's hands clenching the shirts landing on Carmilla's shoulders as she stood between her legs. Playing out as this contestant in the pageant, Carmilla has learned a lot about sexism and beauty and what not. So she didn't really mean to go on about it, but it's not like she could help it._

_"One, using scale to judge a woman's beauty on the outside is far beyond un-empowering, and frankly, a bit sexist." Laura's chin tipped down, breaking eye contact. "And two," Carmilla said, lifting a hand to tilt her chin back up, "you're the most beautiful being there is to be in this world. In valleys of death and decay you're the bloom that breaks through the surface and gives the dead a sip of hope." Carmilla watches as something glistens in those sunny brown eyes, sending her heart to flutter and smile to appear. "I can't name anything beautiful unless it be you." Shoulders rise a bit as Laura sucks in a breath- that, Carmilla takes as a victory. Her lips quirk into a small smile._

_"I should have known being in a relationship with a poet would call for swooning." Carmilla laughed. Laura flung her arms around Carmilla's neck and placed a kiss to her cheek. Carmilla wrapped an arm around her, her other hand placed on her scar._

_"Thank you." Laura said, before kissing her cheek again._

_"I only say what I mean." Carmilla replied as Laura bit back._ _Laura smiled, and bit her lip._

_"Then... Say you're going to watch this movie without groaning."_  

_"What?"_

_"If you only say what you mean, then say you're going to watch this movie without groaning." An exaggerated groan forced past Carmilla's lips. Laura rolled her eyes. "Okay, Ms. Sarcasm."_

_"Wow- your pet names are really improving, cupcake."_

_Again, she rolls her eyes. Carmilla smiled, and slipped her hands to her hips and tugged her in for a kiss._

_"Idiot." Laura muttered on her lips._

_"Beautiful." She whispered back._

 

**Laura**

 

This delay only gave time to think, and the more time she had, the more the fault being Laura seemed apparent. When she thought back, it started to make sense. They were getting somewhere in Carmilla's car, when she surprised her by taking her out to that view. It could have happened, it was going to, but Carmilla stopped, and over a worry as getting a job. Was that just an excuse?

Then there was that time Laura visited Carmilla in the night, and when Carmilla was about to finally... You know... She stopped, and pulled away, saying she still felt guilty for that night she went to Laura's home and almost... Yeah.

Then there was their first time- well, Laura's first time. She went to unbutton Carmilla's shirt, but Laura pinned her wrists down and eventually did it herself. Laura thought she was just being playful at the time, but maybe not. Every time they get somewhere, she unbuttons her pants, or is about to take off her underwear, Carmilla always stops her. Is it really a surprise thought? Laura's unlovable and broken; Carmilla had to have been lying when she said she loved her.

But yet again, Laura has limited views on love

The only other person that she's ever been with was Danny, but even then that was only a month. The love she knows is her father prioritizing alcohol over her- and you don't do that. When you love someone, or at least, from what Laura imagines, you give them your all, right? You don't put anything over them, you don't get angry at them, you don't not speak to them; you just love each other, right? It's why Laura isn't sure if she loves Carmilla or not; because she still has a strong sense of self, and has other priorities over Carmilla. That's not what love is.

But then, besides those first couple of times, she's always the one to initiate touching Laura's scar. And she does it with such meaning, such care, and oh-so gently... That has to be something of love, right? Or was Laura just holding onto whatever now in hopes that Carmilla really does love her?

 

**Carmilla**

 

So far, Carmilla was absolutely _killing_ the competition. There were only a few categories left, but the audience and judges were practically swooning over her and her 'million dollar smile', as one of them put it. They weren't hard to please; she's dealt with some of her mother's clients who were harder to impress than these bafoons. Flash a pretty smile, say something sweet, sway her hips and walk with grace. She had them eating out of her hands.

She was in one of the changing rooms, ready to fit on her dress, a bright smile on her cheeks because she knows she's going to win this. She has to; the only categories left were the ones she already mastered. Question and answer, casual wear, and night out. She looks at the clock as she hurries to fit on her "casual" dress.

10:30. There's only about forty minutes to an hour to go. She'll win, have the money, go to Laura's house and explain everything. Her heart aches as she can only wonder what thoughts are running through Laura's head, the insecurities. She sucks in her bottom lip.

No, Carmilla can't be thinking like that. She has to stay focused and determined; as much as it sucks, and as much as she wishes Laura had picked up her damned phone and let Carmilla explain that she had to change the date, she can't change that. 

Carmilla thinks back again, to one of the happier times.

 

**July 6th, 2:00AM**

 

_It was one of those nights where neither of them could sleep. Carmilla wasn't exactly supposed to be at Laura's house, but it's not like her father would notice, and she still feels horrible for what happened on the fourth so she's been dedicating almost all of her free time to Laura._

_Carmilla was trying to re-teach Laura how to waltz in her kitchen, attempting to keep their giggles quiet. Their form was perfect, chest to chest, hand on the small of Laura's back, Laura's hand on Carmilla's shoulder, their other hands intertwined. She got it; step back, stop, step side, stop, step forward, stop, step side, stop. It was a simple 4 step, but Laura just couldn't seem to get it. Maybe it was because it was 2 in the morning, or maybe she was a terrible dancer all along. Whatever the reason, it could not get through Laura's head._

_"Laura." Carmilla whispered, trying to maintain her giggles. "Laura you're stepping on my foot." Laura furrowed her brows, gaze dropped to their feet. She's not supposed to be looking at their feet, but no matter how many times Carmilla tried to correct her, her gaze would always fall to their feet, so Carmilla just gave up._

_"That's because you were supposed to be stepping backward." Laura insisted with a puzzled expression._

_"No- I wasn't." Carmilla replied. Laura wore one of Carmilla's plain white t-shirts, baggy on her tiny frame, and plaid pajama bottoms. Carmilla wore one of Laura's band shirts. Laura thought it'd be cute to swap shirts, but in reality what to Laura is a shirt that shows a little of her tummy, is a full on crop top for Carmilla. It was loose on her torso, but it still felt a little too high. Whatever; it put a smile on Laura's face so Carmilla just went with it._

_"Yes you were. I go forward forward, and you go backward backward."_

_Carmilla couldn't hold back her laugh._

_"Where did you get that idea?" Carmilla asked._

_"That's what you told me." There was a small smirk playing on her lips. Carmilla chuckled._

_"That's not what I told you." She's being ridiculous._

_"Yes, you did; forward backward, backward forward."_

_Carmilla stopped the waltz._

_"I thought you said that I said forward forward and backward backward." The look of realization spread across Laura's face. Carmilla smirked._ _"Were you screwing up... On purpose?"_

_Laura shook her head._

_"Um- no. I think I got it now."_

_Carmilla pushed into a waltz around the kitchen. Laura matched her steps perfectly._

_"You had this down the whole time!" Carmilla whispered in disbelief, but yet, she found herself trying to quiet her laughter, because only Laura would do something as beautifully ridiculous like that._

_"Maybe."_

_Carmilla dipped her, hair curtaining her face as she leaned down, faces inches apart._

_"And why would you do that?" Carmilla asked. Laura shrugged, so Carmilla pulled her back into the easy steps of the waltz._

_"Because when you're trying to teach me," Carmilla twirled her around, "you're paying more attention to me." Carmilla wrapped her arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her lips. Laura's arms clasped around Carmilla's neck just as they always fit there._

_"Am I not paying attention to you?" Carmilla muttered on her lips._ _Laura giggled._

_"Now you are."_

 

The door started to slowly creep open. Carmilla wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the mirror.

"Um- Lafontaine?" She called out, because who the hell would walk in without knocking first? It's not that she's naked, but it's common courtesy. Her heart sank to the depths of her stomach as she saw the familiar empty blue eyes.

Mother.

 

**Laura**

 

Laura let out a long stream of a sigh and checked the clock. 10:30- had she really been standing there for 15 minutes, lost in her thoughts? And Carmilla is now officially 30 minutes late- wonderful. By the rules of dating if this were a date, Laura would have been officially stood up. Laura moved back to her bedroom and checked her phone once more. Maybe a text explaining why she was late, or a call, a voicemail- anything. But no, what she got was 10:32PM plastered across her screen. 

What the hell was wrong with her? 

Laura thought back. Maybe she should have read the texts Carmilla sent her, and maybe she shouldn't have deleted them. But she said no talking until Friday; what did she expect? She was probably calling to break up with her or to get with whoever the hell she's been hanging out with lately. And here, Laura was, pining, yearning, waiting. _I'm always going to be waiting_ , Laura realized. She bit her lip and shook her head.

_What happened to never leaving me?_ She thought to herself. Laura balled her hands into fists. 

It doesn't matter anymore. Carmilla has made her decision.

 

**Carmilla**

 

There were tears in her eyes as she sped down the streets in her car. She probably shouldn't have been going that fast, but she didn't care. Who the fuck would be out this late anyway? People should know to stay inside their fucking houses. 

_I'm such a fucking idiot._ Carmilla thought to herself as she swerved down another street. She could feel her tires screeching but she really didn't care. Did she really think it would work out? That she'd win this stupid, stupid competition, get the money, and be free? That she could actually stay? Her mother is right; she's powerless.

 

_Her mother closes the door behind her, slowly. There's a tight smile on her lips but it's emotionless. Sometimes Carmilla wonders if her mother feels any real emotions at all or if she's just faking it. This is one of those times._

_"Mother- what are you doing here?" Carmilla asked. Her mother tutted and shook her head._

_"I could ask you the same, darling." She started to stalk toward Carmilla. She hated how small her mother made her feel; how utterly powerless._

 

"Idiot. Fucking idiot." Carmilla curses to herself. How sharply she's turning the wheel should scare her, because it's exactly as she did when she killed her father. 

_I killed him._ Screamed a voice in her head. Carmilla bit down on her lip hard so it didn't tremble. _Don't cry; it makes you weak._ Screamed another voice.

 

_Carmilla couldn't answer her. All she felt was how small her mother made her feel, how all her defenses crumble._

_"You look gorgeous." She said, cupping Carmilla's chin. Her touch burned her. Whenever her mother touched her, it never felt motherly. It never felt caring, or tenderly. It was just this twisted, burning feeling like a nightmare contorted into reality under cold hands._

_"Thank you mother." Carmilla replied, because Mother taught her manners and she better well use them._

_"You wouldn't happen to be in this contest, would you?" Again, Carmilla couldn't answer her. She clenched her jaw. "Did you think you could win? Did you think you could get the prize?" She roughly lets go of Carmilla's jaw and glares down at her. "Did you think you could," she waved her hand in the air, "sneak around behind my back and avoid moving?" She scoffed. "Darling, who do you think funds these silly competitions?" She thought this was safe; this competition is a few towns over. She thought she wouldn't find out. Carmilla swallowed._

_There's a knock on the door- "Yo! Carmilla! You ready?"_

_"Answer them." Her mother says in a low voice. Carmilla feels the familiar terror start to arise._

_"Uh, y- yeah! Just a sec! Um, don't wait for me!" Carmilla called back. She clenched her hands into fists._

_"If you continue this I will do everything in my power to make sure you lose." Her mother said sternly a few moments later. Carmilla's eyes widened. "I think you should go say goodbye to that petty friend of yours."_

 

This wasn't fair. This wasn't fucking fair. She was close; she was so close. Carmilla swerved down another street, nearly skidding this time. She should stop the car. She should put on her seatbelt. There were so many things she should be doing but if life wasn't going to treat her fairly, why should she even try? 

Laura's street came into view. She contemplated even going, because it'd just be easier to go back home and sleep until it was time to leave. But she can't do that; she couldn't do that.

Carmilla cut into her street at the last second and swerved into Laura's driveway. She started to take deep breaths. Carmilla needs to calm down. She can't storm in like she did on the fourth; she doesn't want to put Laura through that again, and judging by the time- 52 minutes late- Laura must already be upset. She can only imagine what was going through Laura's mind, and if she didn't answer the door Carmilla wouldn't be surprised. But she had to see her. She was leaving tomorrow- she doesn't matter the cost she had to see her.

Carmilla started to calm down. She had a spare change of clothes in the back, but she didn't care to change into them. Compared to the importances of tonight, that was the least of her worries. 

So, in a black dress and some type of platform shoes that vaguely reminded her of a nicer version of Vans with a few more inches, Carmilla ran up to Laura's porch and knocked on her door. She wouldn't be surprised if Laura punched her in the face. Hell; she deserved it. She deserved to be treated the worst. Laura shouldn't answer the door, and part of Carmilla doesn't want her to, because leaving will be easier, but at the same time she needs to see her.

Just this last time.

Laura proved to be yet another mystery as she opened the door, eyes burning with an anger Carmilla has never seen before. For a moment; it terrified her. But the very next, she knew she deserved it. Laura eyed her up and down, and it looked as though she was about to shut the door so Carmilla placed her hand on it to keep it open. 

"You went... To a fucking party... Instead of talking this out?" Laura said. Carmilla could hear the anger in her voice, but the pain.

"No- no. That's not what-"

"You decided... You fucking decided... That dolling up was more important than us?" Laura cut her off. "You made me wait, wait so fucking long, sitting here, just to show up an hour later? And like this? Like fucking this?" 

"Laura that's not-"

"No." Laura retorted. "No. You know what? I don't want to hear it. If you are going to-" But Carmilla didn't have the patience. She couldn't deal with this- she couldn't let Laura jump to hurtful conclusions like this because this was their last night together. She needs to have this last memory with Laura. 

"That's not what happened!" Carmilla nearly shouted, surprised at her own desperation sounding in her voice. Laura seemed stunned for a moment, and for a split second, almost apologetic. But it was gone the next. Carmilla decided to speak before Laura did. She's already gone through so many lies; why stop now? "My mother took away my keys and forced me to go to her house party! I didn't want to! I wanted to be here with you! I wanted to talk this out but sometimes things will get in the way and I can't have you jumping to harmful conclusions like that!" Again, Laura seemed stunned. Carmilla didn't mean to have an outburst like that; no, instead she wanted to remain as calm as she could. But with losing Laura on the tip of her fingers, she was getting desperate. 

Laura grabbed the strap of Carmilla's dress and yanked her inside, slamming the door shut behind her.

Laura tugged Carmilla along like a dog on a leash, letting go of the strap and placing her hands on her hips. If Laura wasn't so cute in boy-shorts and a tank top, Carmilla was sure she'd be angrier.

"Do you promise that's what happened?" Laura asked. Something in her heart twisted and contorted. _I've already made up so many lies, why stop now?_ Carmilla nodded.

"I swear. I tried to sneak out but my mother told me I had to stay. I kept trying to leave so she took my keys and gave it back when her clients started to leave. As soon as I got them I rushed over here. Hence, the dress and hair." Carmilla said, gesturing toward her outfit. "Speaking of- I'm taking these off. My feet are killing me." In a night of a million heels and cheap versions of stilettos her feet needed freedom. Carmilla kicked off her platforms, but noticed the look Laura was giving her. "What? These are painful- and I'm not used to being so tall." Laura huffed and crossed her arms.

"You seem to be taking this rather lightly. You know, I've been sitting here for the past hour. Wondering if you just set this up just to blow me off, if this was your way of breaking up with me. Thinking of how it's my fault, how fucking broken I am." 

"You're not broken." Carmilla retorted before she could say more.

"That's all I could think about while you were gone." _While I was gone._ The words had a bite, an unexpected sting to them. She's here- she's here but she's going to be gone in nearly 8 hours. In 10 hours, she'll be on a plane. She'll by in Austria by the next day- she'll be gone. She has to ensure Laura won't feel that way, that she'll never feel that way.

"You're not broken, Laura. This isn't your fault." Carmilla replied.

"Then what is it, Carmilla? All I could think about was all the fucking times you've-" Cracked- her voice cracked, the most heartbreaking sound Carmilla has ever heard. Laura placed her hand on her forehead with an exasperated sigh. "I can't do this if I'm going to constantly question myself." Can't do this.

"Laura it's not you." Carmilla said.

"Then what the fuck is it! What is it!" Laura was on the verge of tears- Carmilla could tell. It tore her heart out of her chest. She can't have her like this- no. Not in the final hours of seeing her. But... She couldn't tell her. She couldn't spend these final hours stressing over the fact that she's leaving. 

"Does anyone have to be at fault?" Carmilla said. Laura seemed taken aback by her words, but she shook her head.

"No. No that's just an excuse. God damn it. No. I can't- I can't do this." Desperate- Carmilla was desperate now as Laura tried to move past her. She couldn't- she couldn't let her go. She had to stay.

"Please stay." Carmilla muttered, her voice as desperate as she sounded. Both of them turned, facing each other now. Carmilla took Laura's hand and guided it to her chest. "You feel that? You feel how hard my heart is beating? No one's ever been able to do that- ever." Carmilla sucked in her bottom lip for a moment, hesitant to speak. One wrong move and Laura would be gone forever; she had to play her cards right. "You make me complete, Laura. I've never loved someone as much as I love you." She could see it, she could see the words strike Laura. In that moment, nothing else mattered. It was just them, time was nothing, her problems weren't there. 

Carmilla took a small step forward, hand still clutching Laura's on her chest. "I don't think I've ever loved anyone." Carmilla finished. Hesitantly, she raised her hand, cupping Laura's chin with the gentlest of grips. She titled her her chin up so she looked her straight in her eyes. "Nothing is ever your fault, Laura. Don't you believe for a second you don't deserve nothing but the best, that you're broken in anyway, that I would do anything to purposefully hurt you. You can't see the world that dark, and I want you to know that on your own. I want you to really believe that."  

Carmilla leaned forward slowly, giving Laura plenty of time to push her away if she wanted. Her lips made their way to Laura's, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Memories flowed through her mind, and it hit her; this will be just a memory some day. Laura will be just a memory some day. She kissed her, lips meeting in successions now as she felt a desperation to cling onto this reality. There's only so little time she has left; she has to take up all she can. 

Her first time and last time all at once.

When she pulled back she could see something flash in Laura's eyes; the flecks of gold returning to the sunny brown hue. Her heart banged in her chest; this was it. Laura chewed on her bottom lip; she had to be thinking what Carmilla was thinking. Hand still in hers, Carmilla started to lead Laura to her bedroom, heart and mind racing alike. 

Once they reached her room, Carmilla sat at the edge of the bed, Laura closing the door shut. Carmilla wondered briefly what reason that may be, because her father was out of town, but it hit her that must be out of habit. To hide from him. Something tugged at her heart. She has to make the most of this.

Slowly, Laura turned back around, testing as she stalked toward Carmilla. Carmilla watched in awe as Laura straddled her lap, hands cupping her neck. Carmilla gripped the edges of the bed as Laura kissed her, the string of supernovas setting off inside. She had the right mind to realize gripping the bed probably wasn't the right thing to do so she rested her hands on Laura's back.

Soft sounds left Laura's lips that Carmilla could get high off of. In a deep breath Laura pulled back. She rested her forehead against Carmilla's for a moment. Was she being hesitant? Carmilla waited, patiently to see what Laura would do next. 

"Lay down." Laura whispered. Like she couldn't help it, Carmilla slowly moved onto her back, Laura leaving her lap. She scooted up the bed so she was on fully. Slowly, Laura climbed back on top of her, straddling her hips. Carmilla guided Laura's hand down her torso, down her thigh, then up the hem of her dress, slowly creeping up to the waistband of her underwear.

"Carmilla." Laura muttered, pulling her hand away. "You don't have to just because-"

"Please." Carmilla cut off. "I want this. I'm ready."

Laura gazed into Carmilla's eyes a moment longer, the flecks of gold sparking alive once more in her eyes. They burned a flame Carmilla had never seen before, spreading across her eyes like a golden wildfire. Laura grabbed the hem of Carmilla's dress, dragging it up her body agonizingly slow, as if Carmilla was going to change her mind. But she wasn't- she was ready. In this final night, she was ready. She wanted this. 

The dress lifted over her arms and was discarded to some space in the room that Carmilla couldn't care about. Laura eyed Carmilla up and down, taking in her appearance before dragging her fingertips down her torso, starting at her shoulders and ending at her hips. The touch sparked alive every nerve ending in Carmilla's body, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Carmilla, you don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable. I don't want you to feel pressured, okay? Just... Are you sure?"

Carmilla nodded, and slipped her hand under Laura's shirt and placed it on her scar, letting her thumb rub over it's length.

"Laura."

"Yeah?"

Carmilla took a deep breath.  

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Carmilla said. She just wanted her here, in this final night, to stay here with her and show her what she's never ventured into before. In that moment, Laura's eyes turned golden, a benign gaze reaching them. Laura nodded, and slowly took off her shirt, joining the dress in some space of the room.

Laura bent down and kissed around the scar on Carmilla's shoulder, slowly, gently, as though she was healing her wound. Carmilla rested her forearms above her head and closed her eyes, taking in each sensation. Laura ran her fingertips down Carmilla's sides, sending a series of nerves to shoot straight down to her center. She felt Laura's lips start kissing down her torso, each one meaningful, slow and loving.

Her hands reached Carmilla's back as her lips latched onto Carmilla's neck. Carmilla heard her bra unclasp, Laura's hands dragging down her arms as she slid off the bra. 

The bra landed on some space of the room, though Carmilla could barely focus on that as Laura's hands started massaging her breasts. It was sensational, better than anything she had felt. Carmilla kept her eyes closed, focusing on every touch, every kiss on her skin, every single feeling that enlivened in her body.

Hands land on her hips, holding them in place as she kissed her like she never had before. Carmilla was losing her mind; every sense of self was gone. Her heart beat fast and her cheeks burned scarlet. Something tugged at her stomach as Laura’s lips attached to her neck, down her collarbone, down her chest and to her hips.

She squirmed beneath her but kept her forearms above her head, clasping the sheets tightly in her hands, her body all Laura's. Fingertips gently skimmed down Carmilla’s sides as though she’d lose them in a moments notice, then they finally hooked into the top of Carmilla's underwear.

"Is this okay?" Laura asked softly, her breath brushing past her neck. Carmilla nodded eagerly, but Laura still waited. She's going to have to be verbal, Carmilla quickly realized, though she doesn't know if that was possible with how absolutely wrecked her stamina was.

"Yes." Carmilla whispered, a tug in her stomach, an excitement arising. This was it; this was finally happening. Laura slowly dragged Carmilla's underwear down her legs, a thud sounding soon after as it was discarded to some space in the room. Laura now rested between Carmilla's legs, her knees hugging Laura's hips tightly. She was exposed; completely. Carmilla could hardly think at this point; she just knew Laura. Laura and her hands, her lips, her touch, her kiss. She knew the affects Laura had on her, the rapid heart, the butterflies, the arousal, the heaving chest, the explosions of nerves sparking alive.

Laura trailed her hands down Carmilla's torso once more, starting at her shoulders, dragging down her breasts, her abs, to her hips, up her bent thighs. Laura kissed Carmilla, making Carmilla lose herself even more. She trailed her lips down Carmilla's jaw, making her grip the sheets above her head, nails digging into the fabric as she twisted it violently in her hands. Laura's lips towed down her neck, leaving a path of kisses. Carmilla didn't even care if she left a mark at this point; her body was aching and her mind was drawing blanks. All she knew was each sensation Laura left her with, each touch, each kiss, each shaky breath. 

Laura's lips ventured their way down her torso, leaving a mark on Carmilla's breast and collarbone before continuing the journey down. She was growing impatient; an edge she was ready to fall into. A deep dark path of wanton need ready to erupt. Laura made a point to kiss across Carmilla's hips, sharp from the slight arch to her back. Her tongue licked up her thigh, shooting an array of nerves without her. She was beyond ready at that point, the wait making her needy. She wanted this- she needed this. She knew Laura was teasing her but she could wait it out.

But the wait wasn't as nearly as divine as the real thing as Laura's lips met where Carmilla needed it the most, and suddenly she saw stars behind her eyelids, ones far better than the stars she's ever seen in the sky. A supernova erupted inside of her; more phenomenal than one she's ever known. An incomprehensible pleasure spiked through her, traveling throughout her body like an arrow released from it's bow. Carmilla was surprised at how high-pitched her moans would get, not caring to muffle her noises as her mind was gone completely, and even if she did they were unstoppable.

Laura continued to work magic; her tongue exploring her in ways no one else has. Everything, every moment of this was remarkable to Carmilla, different and far better than anything she's ever known. It was like she could pass out, but she was too conscious. She was floating, but she was oh-so anchored. It was just this spiral that she continued to travel down, this supernova constantly expanding, this edge she was ready to tip off of with each passing moment that was more blissful than anything she could ever imagine.

_God, she's wonderful._ That was the only thought that ever reached Carmilla, the rest just stars and Laura, her body completely hers. Another unstoppable moan escaped Carmilla's lips, this one loud enough to almost drag Carmilla back down to reality.

Almost.

Her hips buckled as she felt a foreign build up happening inside of her. Her pants and moans accelerated, her heart thrashing mad in her chest, bouncing inside her, sounding like a drum fill. All muscles that weren't already had clenched, her hands gripping the sheets above her head in search of an anchor.

Carmilla was at the tip of this edge, the supernova just waiting to explode, the stars behind her eyes on hold as this build up rapidly increased, accelerating to the peak, faster than she could ever think of stopping it. Then, it was reached.

One large supernova ruptured inside of her, exploding into a series of stars and blackholes that expanded all around her mind and body, falling into this edge, tripping into this path of a pleasure she's never known. Carmilla's back was arched high, a moan, a sound she never thought _she_ could _ever_ produce, fled her lips. Her body spasmed; no longer her own as she rode it out on Laura's mouth, pleasure taking over every nerve in her body. 

Her chest heaved heavily, her mind elsewhere for a passing of time as she felt like she was floating- no, she was floating. She was on some sort of high, one that topped any other high pills ever gave her, any happiness she got from sucking a cigarette, any feeling she's ever had, this high topped it all. Her body wasn't hers; no- it wasn't- it was Laura's. She felt so much for the girl just then, a rush of emotions and deep love she never thought she could ever feel. Carmilla thought she felt Laura kiss her way back down her thigh but she wasn't entirely sure; she was in this super nova and it was hard to pull out of as it reverberated through her body.

When Carmilla opened her eyes, she stared to the ceiling above, looking for some sense of reality, something to bring her back down. But as she locked gazes with Laura, that's all she knew; all she knew was what she felt for Laura, all she knew was Laura, her touch, her kiss, how golden her eyes looked just then, her caramel-colored hair, her flushed cheeks. Carmilla released the sheets clasped in her hands and propped herself up on her elbows, awestruck by the girl above her. Carmilla couldn't help herself as she placed her hand on Laura's cheek, letting her thumb gently stroke over her cheekbone.

She tried to regulate her breathing, though it felt pointless. She blinked a few times; mind slowly falling back down into place. Not sure what exactly to do with these moments of ecstasy, Carmilla said;

"So... That was pretty cool." 

Laura belted out a laugh, Carmilla's cheeks returning to a red hue.

"You're really bad with pillow talk."

"Shut up." Carmilla muttered. She played with the waistband of Laura's boy shorts for a moment. "Do you want me to..." Laura shook her head again.

"No. I want this to be about you." 

"Why can't it be about us?" Carmilla retorted. Laura simply shrugged.

"Because I always make things about me. I want them to be about you for a change." Again, Carmilla's smile somehow grew.

She dropped her hand from Laura's boy shorts and patted the spot next to her. Laura happily obliged, tucking in next to Carmilla. Carmilla pulled the covers over them and wrapped her arm around Laura's waist, tucking her hair behind her neck before nuzzling her head in it's crook, Laura's back to Carmilla's front.

"Carm?" Laura said, voice so low it was nearly a whisper.

"Hm?"

Laura turned in her arms, eyes shining. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, taking a strand of Carmilla's hair and playing with it between her fingers.

"I..." She swallowed. Carmilla's heart dropped for a moment, fears running rampant until- "I, well I do... Love you, I mean." Everything, a world of dull colors suddenly turns vibrant. The world could have fit into place; every flaw and every mistake to ever be and has ever been made fixed in one act of redemption. Carmilla pressed a kiss to Laura's forehead, lingering for a moment. 

"I love you more." She whispered teasingly. Laura smiled.

"Oh shut up- I am _not_ playing that game."

"Why? Because you know I'll win?"

"No, because I refuse to be one of those couples."

"Sheesh; and you say I'm bad at pillow talk."

Laura laughed and playfully whacked Carmilla's shoulder. They lock eyes again; hers that golden shade of hue that makes Carmilla's heart thrash in every direction. 

"So, did you realize that while you ate me out, or?"

"Oh my god you are _impossible_." 

Carmilla couldn't help but laugh. Nothing could ruin it; there was no impending dooms or waiting flights, or insecurities or worries. Hell; Carmilla doubted there was ever any wrong in the world with Laura smiling like that. 

"I realized it when you kissed me, like..." She tilted her head slightly. "10 minutes ago." Carmilla laughed, and rested her hand on her cheek.

"Hey Laura."

"Yeah?" She said, nuzzling in closer. 

"You know I love you, right? That's not something you doubt?"

Laura shook her head. Carmilla smiled. _Good; she knows I love her._ Carmilla pressed a kiss to her forehead again.

"I love you." Carmilla whispered.

"I love you too."

Her heart could have swelled out of her chest. Laura turned back around, Carmilla's arm hugging her tightly by the waist. She pressed another kiss to Laura's cheek and nuzzled her head back into her neck.

Carmilla closed her eyes, body tired from the events that just took place. She was still somewhere between a high and this bliss, some territory crossed. All she knew she was happy, and in love, and who she loved loved her back and that's all that mattered.

Carmilla fell asleep, content with the smaller girl in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY


	33. Morning Dawned Too Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm REALLY sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS AINT THE END I HAVE A SEQUEL I'LL EXPLAIN IN THE END NOTES DONT BE MAD IM SORRY  
> WHOOPS

**Carmilla**

 

She woke up with a new sense of self as a slither of sunlight shone in her eyes, prying them open. Carmilla smiled softly to herself, the girl she loved so much and adored oh-so curled up in front of her, Carmilla's arm wrapped around her waist, Laura's hand intertwined with Carmilla's. It was so... Peaceful; a bliss she has never known before. She never thought she could love someone so much, in a moment. To love her frazzled hair, her sleepy eyes, the slight pout to her lips and soft breathing. How warm her body is pressed against Carmilla's. Carmilla rested her hand on Laura's scar and rubbed her thumb over it, feeling the rough texture. To love every single thing that makes up a being; every flaw (though she's blind to any that Laura may have), every freckle, every little piece on the inside and out of who they are.

The peaceful moment was soon disrupted when her phone started to buzz from a corner of the room. That's when it hit her, falling on her shoulders like a ton of bricks, smacking her across the face as if reality had formed into a hand just to strike her; she's moving. She's leaving Laura forever. No eventually's or maybe's; she's leaving.

Quick enough so she could get to her phone in time but gentle enough so she didn't wake Laura, Carmilla moved to where the buzzing was sounded, slipping her bra and underwear back on as she did so.

"Hello?" Carmilla murmured, her eyes trained on Laura's sleeping form, looking for any sign that she could be waking.

"Ah, you're awake. It's 7:15 dear; where are you?"

Carmilla's heart sank to her stomach. 

"I'll be there soon, mother. Just, uh, saying goodbye." Carmilla said, holding her phone between her shoulder and her ear as she began slipping the dress back on. 

"Oh, wonderful. Be home soon."

"Yes mother." Carmilla hung up her phone and pulled her hair out of the dress, making sure to smooth it out. Carmilla picked up her shoes and made careful steps toward the bed. She can't wake up her; she can't say goodbye. Once she says goodbye, that marks the final end to her journey. The final end to Laura, the best thing that had ever happened to her. Carmilla felt a tear stream down her cheek even though she smiled, staring down at Laura's soft features as she continued her deep slumber. This was it; this was the last time she's going to see Laura. And she'd rather see her in a sleeping state than to see her knowing she'll be gone in only hours. 

Carmilla wiped away the tear falling from her cheek. She gently brushed the hair away from Laura's cheek before leaving a chaste kiss. Carmilla closed her eyes, reveling in the final moments. Some part of her hoped that Laura would awake, that she could say a final goodbye. But she had to go; she had to pull away as much as she didn't want to.

Reluctantly, Carmilla straightened out her back, gazing to the girl she loved oh-so much before looking in the mirror. She looked different, somehow. Lighter but heavier all at the same time; the glow from last night still remaining but the dull from her impending doom slowly approaching darkening it. Carmilla's free hand touched above her collar bone, seeing Laura had left a mark there. By the time she's in Austria, it'll probably be gone; just how Laura will be. 

Gone.

Carmilla closed her eyes, and started walking through the halls of Laura's home. She remembers attacking her father that night, punching him relentlessly. She remembers taking care of Laura when she was sick. She remembers waltzing in her kitchen at 2 in the morning because they both couldn't sleep. She remembers the one time Carmilla pulled a prank and pretended she accidentally cut off her finger, and how absolutely mad Laura looked but she was laughing.

As she exited the porch, she remembers sitting their that night, where she almost caved in and swallowed some pills. But Laura was there, Laura comforted her. She remembers sitting there after date nights where she didn't want to leave so they just sat there, rocking slowly, holding each other in silence. She remembers laying there, Laura sleeping on top of her as she called Lafontaine and claimed she's not leaving. _That dream died fast_. Carmilla shook her head, and continued the journey to her car. She can't leave Laura, but she has to. 

Carmilla crawled into the back of her car, grabbing the spare change of clothes Perry made her keep in case of emergencies. Perry- she's going to have to leave her too. Lafontaine- they're going to be in Styria, but who knows if they'll even want to keep their friendship?

Leather pants hugged her legs and combat boots made a home on her feet, a white t-shirt draping from her torso. She started driving again, thinking back over this- over it all.

 _God, it started off so innocent in the beginning._ She thought to herself. But everything always does, doesn't it? A quest of friendship and a hunger for knowledge on this girl with sunny brown eyes that blossomed into a relationship. How _can_ _I kiss you_ turned to _I'd sleep with you_ , how _I think I have feelings for you_ turned _I think I love you_. When was she like this? Beating up any one who dared lay a hand on Laura, anyone who tried to hurt her. Touching her scar, holding her at night. Kisses on her cheek to get her to stop smoking- god, how the time has passed and how they've grown. Will she even be able to stay cigarette-free? She's always been addicted to something; Laura was her drug. What's going to happen to Carmilla when she's gone?

Better yet, what's going to happen to Laura? Is she going to be okay in that house? Will she be okay with Carmilla leaving?  _I'll just be a memory some day_. Said a voice in her mind. Someone she thinks about time to time, or maybe she'll see a stranger who resembles a bit of Carmilla and think 'oh yeah; her'. Then continue on with her life. She doesn't think she'd ever be able to forget Laura, who changed her in so many ways. God, she can't leave Laura like that; someone has to watch over her when she's gone.

Carmilla found herself calling Lafontaine as she drove, the roads seeming so empty, so lifeless as they paved the way to her home.

"Hello?" They answered after the fourth ring.

"Lafontaine? I need you to promise me something." Carmilla said, tears already welling inside her eyes.

"Yeah?" Lafontaine replied. 

"I need you to promise me you'll look after Laura- and not in the way Perry does. Give her breathing room but be there to look out for her when you know she's going to do something stupid."

"Okay, but why-"

"Just promise me? And make sure she doesn't know you're looking after her, just do it. Just make sure she stays okay, that she does her best in school, that she never goes down into dark paths and that she's always safe. Promise me you'll watch over her? Be there for her always? If she calls in the middle of the night, if something seems off, if she isn't as talkative or starts shutting down. If something is wrong with her father- if anything is wrong with her. Just promise me, okay?" The tears started falling from her eyes now, faster than she intended. Rolling down her cheeks with no plan to stop.

"Yeah yeah. I promise." 

Carmilla smiled sadly.

"Good." Carmilla wiped away her tears; she can't be a blubbering mess in front of her mother. It'll only result in something much worse. "I'll call you when I land in Austria." Carmilla said. 

"Cool. And, uh, how did it go with her, by the way?" 

Carmilla sucked in her bottom lip. She's already gone this far in lying; why stop here?

"It went great. I told her, and we said goodbye." She said, hiding the sadness in her voice as she pulled up her street, already spotting the William packing boxed things into her mother's car. He waved to her, and she waved back.

"Oh great! That's great. I, uh, well not completely great. But, uh..."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Carmilla parked into her driveway, tugging the keys out.

"Hey. I'll see you one day, yeah?" 

Carmilla sighed. "Yeah. One day."

Carmilla doesn't know if that's the case. She hung up her phone and bounced her head back on the leather headrest, closing her eyes as the tears flowed down again. 

_Eventually, cupcake. Eventually we'll see each other again. I promise._

_Eventually._

 

**Laura**

 

The annoying sound of a bundle of knocks on her front door sounded, waking Laura from her peaceful slumber. As her mind started to wake, she smiled, recalling the events of last night.

"Hey Carm. Do you mind-" But her words caught in her throat as she realized the spot in her bed next to her was empty. She didn't stay the night? No, she must have; she wouldn't be up this early. "Carm?" Laura called out. She crawled out of bed, only seeing her own clothing on the floor. She started to redress, no piece of Carmilla's clothing anywhere. "Carm?" Laura called out again, though there was no response. Maybe that was her at the door, then. Maybe she left and came back; that would seem like something Carmilla would do. Get some 'post-sex victory breakfast' or something that's so stupid but so beautifully Carmilla. The idea brings a smile on her face.

Laura sluggishly walked out of her room, running her hand through her messy hair. She wasn't in the kitchen- or the living room. So she must have left. Laura smiled. Maybe when she went out and got herself locked out. Laura answered the door, but was disappointed when she saw Lafontaine there, holding a package of cookies and a 6-pack of grape soda.

"Hey L. I heard what happened." Lafontaine said apologetically, melancholy shadowing their eyes. _Heard what happened?_

"Carmilla... Told you, about last night?" Laura replied. She knew that Lafontaine and Carmilla were close, but she didn't know they were _that_ close. She never knew Carmilla shared intimate details like that with Lafontaine. And even then, why do they look so sad about it? 

"Oh. Last night? Damn. That's why you look like a mess." Lafontaine said. "Oh, I mean..." Laura shook her head. 

"It's fine." Laura said. She leaned on the doorframe, drumming her fingers against the rippled wood. "Uh, so where's Carm?" Lafontaine's expression dropped.

"She... Didn't tell you?" Lafontaine said, their voice almost solemn.

"Tell me what?" Laura replied, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"Oh that-" Lafontaine seemed to forget momentarily that she was there, but when they locked eyes again they looked pissed. "She's gone, Laura. She's moved to Austria." 

Laura's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach.

_Gone?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it! This is the final chapter. Whether you were here from the beginning or joining just now I appreciate each and every one of you! Y'all are beautiful people and your comments never fail to make me smile.  
> Also, I must say I made a HUGE mistake in this. Well, what I consider huge. This was supposed to be in 2011 so I could set up the sequel to be in 2015, which I dropped little hints of the year it's supposed to be. But I fucked up by having Laf and Perry watch Cosmos, which I learned was released in 2014. So, to sum: Whoops.  
> But it's a fic so just pretend it was released in 2011.  
> Anyway. Thank you so so so much for reading, and commenting, and kudo(ing?) and bookmarking and everything just thanks u guys are rad
> 
> Now. The sequel. It'll be coming out soon; I already have the major plot points of it prepared, and have a few chapters written.
> 
> If you're still reading this long ass note, I got a question for you:  
> I have the prologue of the sequel loaded and ready, would you want that now, and a week or maybe two for the second chapter, or do you want it to come out in a week or so? The difference would be the upload gaps between the prologue and the rest of the chapters, so essentially do you want it now, and wait longer for the next update? Or wait longer for the prologue, and the updates after be a bit shorter?  
> I can do either one I just want it to be what the most of y'all want


End file.
